Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Werewolf Army
by Sir Manayaz
Summary: (III): After the last two years, Scorpius' parents insist he have a "normal" year. While Scorpius juggles finding the Shadows spy in the school with electives, classes, Hogsmeade and friends. War is declared on the Shadows but the Shadow Master is back better than ever, building an army and raising hell. Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was
1. III: A Nomal Year

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, belongs to JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters_

_**Author's Note:** So here is book III! If you haven't read books I then II then I highly recommend you do because otherwise this probably won't make a lot of sense_

* * *

They never had a chance. Never even saw it coming, the Romanian Dragon Reserve was designed from against things getting out not to stop things getting in.

The reserve was an extremely large expanse of land that dwarfed the large buildings used by those who worked there, there was a large old mansion which contained the living quarters of the full-time employees as the nearest town was several miles away - although some worked part-time and traveled by Floo -which was where they ate, slept and relaxed.

There was another building that was essentially a dragon hospital. That was where they dealt with sick or injured dragons or orphaned eggs, it was also sometimes used for studying in a more contained environment. The second floor was the paperwork floor where reports were written and kept, research and writings were written - although that was Charlie Weasley's least favorite part of the reserve - and there was a huge domed cage attached for the injured or sick dragons to get some fresh air. The last building was basically an equipment shed that was also attached to the other side of the hospital. The rest was open land where the dragons roamed with a few outposts to get a better look at them in the air.

To Charlie Weasley, it was home. It had been a good day, they'd successfully released the young Hungarian Horntail who'd finally recovered from its broken wing and Hagrid would be pleased that Norberta had become a mother. He wrote a letter to Hagrid that night to give him the good news as he'd promised, also writing one to his parents to confirm he would be joining them for the Quidditch World Cup, he was looking forward to it. He sent his own off to deliver them before turning in to bed.

It wasn't morning when he awoke though, he was drawn awake by a scream and a growl, he just had time to groggily think it didn't sound like a dragon before a creature burst through the door. Charlie jolted upright in shock as the ferocious four-legged fur-covered wolf - no, it was a bit too big to be a wolf, it was a werewolf. He tried to reach for his wand but the beast pounced on him and bit into the sleeve of his pajama top to haul him forcefully onto the hard wooden floor, he went to move again but the werewolf dug the front claws of its pads into his chest and started dragging him out of his room. He cried out in pain and tried to scramble for something to fight it off with but there was nothing but empty ground and useless splinters of wood from the door, he was tempted to throw them into its eyes but that might simply provoke it into biting him.

"Get up!" a voice snapped when he'd been dragged into the hallway outside, the werewolf leaped off him and Charlie instead found a wand held by a cloaked figure pointed at him, "get up or die!"

Charlie shakily obeyed, his chest searing and bleeding from the claws but at least he hadn't been bitten and turned. Yet. He saw those who shared the floor seemed to be facing a similar predicament, werewolves hung around snarling at his co-workers with the black cloaked figures dotted around with wands aimed at people with bloody gashes on their chests. He was led with the others downstairs and outside, those on the other floors were also being led outside, they lined them up in front of the cage and Charlie was upset to count every last full-time worker was there. No one had got away.

They stood there, shivering, shaking and some were sobbing in the cold night with the moonlight dancing across the pacing werewolves, Charlie lost count of how many. What he did notice was the image on the backs of the attacker's cloaks, the twisted skeletal snake symbol with its forked tongue sticking out, the symbol of the Shadows the magical world was at war with since the obliteration of a muggle town, the Shadow War, they were calling it. Whatever they wanted, Charlie doubted it was good. Another cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, Charlie would have thought he'd apparated if he'd heard a pop or if the reserve hadn't got anti-apparation wards protecting it. He was dressed slightly differently, the Shadow symbol was in silver lettering on the front of his shirt rather than the back of his cloak as well as the fact he didn't have his hood up revealing his face.

Brutus Ashain. Charlie recognized him from his Hogwarts school days, he'd been a Slytherin Beater, his deformity was quite distinctive. Chestnut brown eyes were too far apart and one was much higher than the other, a bulbousy misshapen nose, a long lopsided mouth that curled slightly up one side of his face and over-sized ears that jutted out, he had six-fingered hands with each finger being a different length and angle, first time Charlie had seen him he'd thought he'd broken his fingers. Ironically he seemed to have aged better than Charlie, his own hair was snaked with gray while Brutus' remained a strong extremely dark auburn. He walked up the line of prisoners, ignoring questions and pleas before pausing before him.

"Charlie Weasley," Brutus acknowledged him and immediately one of the cloaked figures grabbed Charlie and hauled him away from the others although still well within sight and earshot of the others, "as to the rest of you, you have a very simple choice, join us or die."

"We'll never join you!" Charlie spat bravely and Brutus glanced at him neutrally, the nearest cloaked figures kept their wands trained on him to stop him moving forwards.

"The offer doesn't apply to you, Charlie. The rest of you though can chose, life and a place in our new world order or death regardless of blood status. Its your choice so make up your minds right now, bow before me if you wish to join or remain standing to die, I'll count to a hundred and anyone still standing will be killed. No questions, just choose."

"Don't do it!" Charlie cried as Brutus started counting but already people were falling to their knees in desperation, Charlie tried to move forwards and was struck by a paralyzing spell that froze him in place but he could still see, hear and feel the blood oozing from his wounds.

Two thirds of his friends and co-workers were kneeling, including shockingly some he was close to and would never have thought would give in to evil just to spare their own lives. A third literally stood strong although admittedly looked terrified, Charlie willed his body to move, he didn't want to just stand there and watch them die but the spell held him tight.

"Alright, everyone living move into the giant cage dome thing," Brutus commanded and gestured as one of the cloaked figures opened up the outside door, they moved in uncertainty while the others stood standing. They'd just got in when the werewolves started moving in after them, like a herd moving in on their prey except for one before he gestured again and those standing were forced to follow into the cage, "know which ones are which, Greyback?"

The lone werewolf outside, a grizzled gray beast, lowered its head almost as if to nod in understanding before moving into the cage after the others. It howled and the werewolves descended on those who'd agreed to join, there were screamed and tried to flee as they bit into his former friends and colleagues. Charlie tried to help despite the stupidity of their choice but the spell remained, he'd just started to wonder why Brutus had even bothered to give them a choice if he intended to kill them anyway before he noticed that the werewolves were backing away from the bitten and leaving back out the cage entrance with the cloaked figures who'd forced those who'd chosen to not join. The werewolf that Brutus had addressed as Greyback was the only one that remained and quickly bit the bars of the door and slammed it shut, trapping them.

Charlie heard screams and looked back, seeing to his horror that those who had bitten were starting to turn, hair was sprouting up as their bodies contorted and transformed before his eyes, their clothes were ripped off and when they stood they were no longer human. Greyback howled and snapped at those who'd chosen to die, realizing at the same time they did what was planned for them as they ran towards the door screaming and clawing desperately and uselessly through the bars, some screamed they changed their minds but apparently no one cared. The newly turned werewolves and Greyback launched at them, Charlie wished he could help them, he wished he could even cry out but instead he was forced to watch the a two-thirds of the people he'd worked with every day for years, his colleagues, his friends rip the other third apart.

Brutus had looked away awhile ago but waited until it was over before releasing Charlie from the spell, Charlie ran at him furiously, desperately but Brutus saw him coming and decked him with a punch. Charlie was thrown to the ground, rubbing his now aching jaw.

"Please don't do that again," Brutus growled.

"You killed them or turned them into freakin' werewolves! You son of a bitch!" Charlie raged, if he couldn't attack him then he could at least yell at him before he was distracted by someone else stepping out of the shadows but not like apparating. She was the complete opposite of Brutus, beautiful with wavy hair as dark as the night with eyes to match in contrast with flawless and pale skin.

"Charlie Weasley, I presume?" the woman asked, "my name is Sal Riddle."

"Riddle?" Charlie repeated as the memory of Voldemort's true name tugged at his mind, Sal Riddle smiled.

"Yes, Riddle, Lord Voldemort was my father. He wanted an heir of Salazar Slytherin to be another horcrux and so he enlisted my fanatical mother Bellatrix to bear him a child, long story short is my twin and I was born to them in Azkaban and was raised there until being broken out along with Bellatrix. Even more long story short, I'm now the Shadow Master and I'm going to rule the world because quite frankly it sucks."

"You're the Shadow Master?" Charlie wondered in shock, both that the Shadow Master was supposedly a woman only in her thirties - Voldemort's alleged daughter or not - and that this information was just being freely given to him.

"Yes, I know you were probably expecting some creepy old man but no. I am the Shadow Master, I think you have a right to know why you're being killed and who your killer is," Sal explained conversationally as she started to pace, "I'm gathering an army, you see, obviously I already have some members, Specters, Dementors and I took a great majority of the Azkaban prisoners. Problem is some of them are quite old, I don't mind old but its a disadvantage physically but Greyback there is a werewolf, werewolves aren't hindered by age during their transformation and are pretty damn ferocious and useful in a fight at the full moon so... I'm gaining a werewolf army on top of simply having regular wizards. Which is why your friends have been converted, the unwilling can die, its good for showing what will happen if I'm betrayed or they even think of betrayal or failure. I was also thinking of other things useful and powerful and well... the word dragon comes to mind, my brother is awfully fond of them as well so he should enjoy this."

"You can't control dragons."

"Is that so?" Sal wondered with a smirk, a second later he heard the roar of the Hungarian Horntail they'd released earlier and saw it speeding towards them, Charlie couldn't help but feel glad its wing was still coping alright even as it landed beside them. Its eyes were pitch black and glowing, Charlie hadn't seen anyone possessed by a Specter before but he'd heard enough descriptions to recognize it in that moment as the beautiful creature he'd spend months helping to recover spending moments destroying the mansion is a blaze of flame, "a bit different than controlling a person admittedly but entirely possible."

"You're insane," Charlie breathed in horror.

"No, my brother's the insane one but anyway, back to the point, I decided to target this reservation because it ties in with attacking other countries first and mostly because of you. Your mother murdered my mother and your brother-in-law murdered my father, throughout the course of my war or after it I intend to kill their families - if possible - before killing them to ensure they suffer the pain of loss before finally being killed themselves. Which is why I'm going to kill you, don't take it personally, its just to get back at your relatives because your death will cause them pain. My parents weren't the best parents and I intend to learn a lot from their errors to be better at it then them but they were still my parents, regardless of how they neglected me and had me tortured, I loved them and so you have to die. Goodbye, Charlie Weasley."

Sal paused in her pacing to look at him, smiling a sad but still beautiful smile as she held out her palm to him which he thought was odd, if she intended to kill him she'd need a wand and he intended to try take it from her, if he was dying then he was dying fighting. He never got the chance though, he never even had the chance to fight back. The last thing Charlie Weasley ever saw was the jet of green light that burst out of her palm. He was dead before his head touched the ground, his eyes remained open though and would gaze up at the Shadow symbol burning in the sky long after they'd stopped seeing.

* * *

Scorpius had not been enjoying his summer, despite the amazingly good weather, no one in the wizarding world was and even the muggle world was probably wary. The Shadow War it had been dubbed, ever since the annihilation of a muggle town where the Shadows had declared war on them. The Ministry couldn't deny it then, Kingsley Shacklebolt had announced it he day after along with his retirement because he claimed younger blood was needed to wage a war, it wasn't exactly a secret his health hadn't been so good since the memorial attack.

It had been far from the last attack, every week it was another town being destroyed although not necessarily in England anymore as the Shadows were hitting parts of Europe and most recently Asia. Since the attack on a Romanian Dragon Reserve - where Scorpius' friends' uncle was unfortunate enough to work - there'd been reports of dragons being involved in attacks, there'd also been reports of werewolves on the attacks occurring on full moons as well as the disturbing Specters from terrified survivors. In places where wizards were attacked, there was also an odd ratio of missing remains.

Everyone was terrified, people hadn't been so on edge since the last Wizarding War and with Shacklebolt stepping down they didn't even have a clear face of leadership to look to, people were desperately looking towards the hero of the last two Wizarding Wars to defeat the new threat and protect them but even the great Harry Potter had no answers. The only slight plus to come out of it was they didn't seem to be hunting Varanian with such fervor anymore, Potter had given a statement saying he didn't believe Varanian was the Shadow Master due to being sighted in different locations than where the Shadow Master had been at the same time although he was still wanted for his crimes and suspected of being involved with the Shadows, he'd also put out warnings against listening to people with claims to 'cure' magic. Roland Seraph, Rabastan Lestrange and Brutus Ashain all had been announced as members of the Shadows with descriptions and warnings.

That didn't seem to put people at ease though, people had been so afraid of Voldemort to even say his name while not even knowing the Shadow Master's true name was just as terrifying. Scorpius had met the Shadow Master - twice - and even he didn't know what the man's name or what he really looked like, the first time he'd been possessing Scorpius' grandfather to speak through him - and had later killed him - and the second he'd been polyjuiced into Marius Calderon. It was very hard for Scorpius not to feel guilty when he heard of every attack, he'd had the chance to kill the Shadow Master but hadn't had the guts to do it and he wasn't sure he could forgive himself for that.

Scorpius had been spending as much time as possible with Varanian - which wasn't always easy considering his parents and grandmother's fear for his life - the fugitive framed by the Shadows who was Scorpius' ally in fighting them who he actually felt a lot closer to after the summer. Contrary to being furious at Scorpius as he'd thought, Varanian was oddly understanding as he could relate to making a horrible mistake and feeling guilty about it - although like Michael thought that the Shadow Master would've just stopped him if he had cast the killing curse, he offered that dwelling on it was pointless when you should instead be trying to correct it. When he couldn't away he stayed at home with his family, writing to the surprising amount of friends who'd been writing to him during the summer.

He turned thirteen uneventfully, mostly getting clothes from his family - as he had grown quite a bit taller although not as tall as any of the adults in his family or Varanian - or sweets from his friends. It was the day after that he got his Hogwarts letter, along with the permission slip for Hogsmeade that you needed your parent or guardian to sign. The rest was fairly standard list of books, except for one item of interest.

"Tarot cards?" Scorpius wondered to his parents at breakfast as he looked through the list, his grandmother was having a lie-in, "I need a deck of Tarot cards for Divination?"

"We didn't when I took it," his mother commented taking the letter from him to glance at it, "but then you're having a different teacher to Trelawny so I guess Tarot cards it is... if you still want to that is."

"Want to what? Take Divination? Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"That's not what you're mother meant," his father offered and shifted nervously, "what we mean to say is do you want to go back to Hogwarts? You didn't last year."

"That was last year, this year I can't wait to go back."

"We can teach you at home just as well, we've been looking into it and it wouldn't be so bad."

"I want to go to Hogwarts," Scorpius insisted stubbornly feeling suddenly anxious.

"Considering everything that's happened to you there the past two years..."

"I still want to go! My friends are there and I like being taught by Professor Ashain and Professor Longbottom and Professor Koray and others and Calderon's there."

"Alright," his mother muttered running a hand through her long dark hair as she sighed, "you can go but this is going to be a normal year."

"Do you understand?" his father asked him seriously, "a _normal_ year, completely normal with nothing going wrong, stay out of trouble and away from danger. Last chance, we're not trying to mean but this is for your own safety."

"Okay a normal year, definitely," Scorpius agreed, "I don't see why it won't be. Hogwarts is probably safer than the rest of the world right now anyway considering the war."

Scorpius was hoping it would be normal... ish, he still had to find out who the Shadow professor was but apart from that it should be normal, there would be no Aurors and the Shadows weren't even after him anymore. While he still wanted to fight the Shadows he - and Varanian agreed - wanted to focus on his schoolwork, he needed to know more magic and he wasn't even sure how useful he was if he was too much of a coward to kill the Shadow Master anyway. He was also determined to do something about his crush on Molly Weasley.

At least his parents allowed him to go to Diagon Alley with them that time, although they had a strict no straying from the destinations or leaving their sight, his grandmother was coming too and Scorpius was half-sure the only reason they'd changed their minds was for safety in numbers.

Diagon Alley had changed a lot in a year. It was practically deserted. All the usual foot traffic and street vendors were gone, anyone they saw was looking around suspiciously and fearfully, hurrying about their business and keeping to themselves. Walls were filled with wanted posters, shops were boarded up, there was no one sitting outside at any of the tables for cafes or the ice cream parlor. Scorpius had never seen it so empty, even inside the shops there was hardly anyone about and the shopkeepers seemed just as panicky as the people they saw walking around. They got the books quickly but were having trouble finding Tarot cards.

"Scor!" a voice called and Scorpius turned to see Maurice waving at him as he walked over.

Maurice Rivers was one of Scorpius' friends, a deaf boy a year below him but was very intelligent regardless and much like Scorpius was naturally talented with practical spellwork although unlike Scorpius he'd been in magical schooling since he was two and was highly knowledgeable. He had nearly shoulder-length light brown hair with a slight wave to it and ocean colored eyes ringed with fatigue that nonetheless were sharp and focused, he normally had a neutral expression but had a cold smile in greeting for his friend. He also was wearing his teardrop necklace that he put a hand around, it translated speech to words for him to read to understand those around him and also still wearing the equally ever-present fingerless leather gloves that traveled up his wrist.

The gloves were frustrating as Scorpius desperately desired to see if Maurice bore the same scar he had that marked him as one bound to the Shadow Master. He strongly suspected that Maurice had it and was the twin of another of his friends but he had no proof or way of really knowing, he'd finally gotten around to asking Varanian about it but he also had no way of knowing it as neither Maurice or Orous Knox - his suspected twin - had birth certificates under their names or knew of having a sibling, they'd either not been born in the country or had changed their names - and he knew Orous had at least because Knox was his stepfather's last name. Maurice also had a book bag slung over his shoulder and no sign of his father.

"Hey Maurice," Scorpius greeted him brightly, returning the smile, "these are my parents and grandmother, this is my friend Maurice that I told you about."

"Where are your parents?" his mother asked immediately of Maurice looking concerned.

"My mother abandoned me as an infant, I don't even know her name let alone where she is and my father's at work," Maurice explained as his neutral expression returned, "why do you ask?"

"Its not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself in times like these."

"Nowhere is safe in times of war, ma'am, my father thinks I'm old enough to retrieve schoolbooks from Diagon Alley by myself."

"He isn't concerned about something happening to you?" his father wondered sharing the concerned expression.

"No, why would he be? If I can't protect myself then I don't deserve to be safe, its not his responsibility."

"You poor boy," his grandmother muttered which seemed to puzzle Maurice who seemed oblivious to the fact his father was clearly a terrible father.

"Would you like to walk around with us?" Scorpius offered, he didn't think his family would object and it would be safer - and possibly more enjoyable - for Maurice, "we're looking for Tarot cards."

"Tarot cards?" Maurice repeated curiously, "I know where you can get some."

"Well excellent, you don't have to be alone and we get those Tarot cards, lead the way!" his father said and Maurice nodded as he started leading them into a winding side street leading to a shabby little shop named 'Malderack's Mess', "this um... isn't usually the kind of shop we frequent."

"Then wait outside," Maurice shrugged dismissively as he went in with Scorpius, inside the shop wasn't much better, a jungle of junk that literally was everywhere but then the shopkeeper didn't look like much either. He was a grubby looking man with a weather-beaten face and a tangled mess of curly blond hair that looked like it had faded from being left too long in the sun, he had a half-empty bottle of brandy in his hand.

"Back already, Maur?" the shopkeeper grunted.

"Brought a friend, Mal, looking for those Tarot cards."

"Does yer friend have five Galleons 'cause that's how much it cost," the shopkeeper - presumably Mal - asked and Scorpius nodded, the man grunted again and withdrew his gnarly looking wand, muttering a spell that caused a pack of cards to fly from somewhere in the junk into his hands. Scorpius went over to the counter and was handed the packet, they were larger than playing cards and longer judging from the packet size, the pack looked faded and old but unused, he thought they'd do as he handed over the money, "thanks for yer purchase, please come again soon. Although by soon I don't mean later on in the day, I means at some point in the future. Got it? Good. Goodbye."

With that, Mal swung his muddy boots onto the counter to stretch out his legs and started glugging away at the brandy. Scorpius left quickly with Maurice, disliking the man already but he had the cards so he supposed he couldn't complain as they rejoined his family outside. A woman was walking by with a girl who looked around eleven or twelve when they came out, they had the same slick straight black hair - although the woman's was much longer, the girl's stopped neatly just short of her shoulders - and olive skin, their facial features were also very similar although they had different eyes, the woman's were dark while the girl had violently violet eyes that bulged when she saw Maurice.

"Maurice Rivers!" the girl exclaimed and Maurice looked at her curiously, "is that you?"

"Yes its me, why do you appear so surprised?" Maurice wondered and the girl shrugged.

"I assumed you were dead when you no longer attended classes."

"Father pulled me out for ridiculous reasons beyond my comprehension, sent me to Beauxbatons and now Hogwarts."

"So did mine, insists I attend Hogwarts. If my birthday had been a month sooner we'd be in the same year."

"Viola, are you going to introduce me to this boy?" the rather tall woman demanded glaring down on them.

"Oh right, mother this is Maurice Rivers, we went to school together and I don't know who you others are but greetings. My name is Viola Kayla and this is my mother Jada Kayla."

"This is my friend Scorpius Malfoy, his parents and grandmother," Maurice introduced them.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Jada Kalya offered to his parents, politely offering her hand that his father took while her daughter looked stunned.

"A friend? Maurice, you know that's a weakness that the enemy could use against you not to mention a distraction," Viola complained to him.

"I... disagree," Maurice told her seriously, "the benefits outweigh the drawbacks and its not a distraction, Hogwarts is tediously easy."

"They weren't trained, they're lesser minds."

"Viola, what have I told you about calling people that?!" Jada hissed and Viola rolled her eyes, signing to Maurice with her hands instead, "we'll be leaving now, much to do, nice meeting you."


	2. III: Camping and Cards

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, HarryPadfootLupin, Aya Diefair, Lucifersdaughte, SDF and Fantasyluver98 for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_So we gonna see the world cup anytime soon?_**  
_Of course, this chapter and next  
_

**_Will James still hate Scorpius this year?_**  
_Yes, Maurice, Scorpius and Michael are his three least favorite people_

**_Will Scorpius & Molly start a relationship?_**  
_I'm sorry but I can't answer that although I will say at the very least Scorpius is going to try more than he has in the previous two books_

**_Will Lily befriend Scorpius as she starts this year?_**  
_To an extent, she'll have a more amicable relationship with him than James but not as close as Albus_

**_Does that mean that the other weasley people and potter people will die (or at least be targeted)?_**  
_Targeted yes, Sal does have every intention of killing them all in retaliation for her parents but she's patient, if it aligns with her goals then she'll kill them (like Charlie) but she doesn't mind waiting until after her world domination plans are complete, whether she'll succeed or not I can't say but I will say don't think anyone is safe_

* * *

Scorpius didn't have much to do after that but wait, looking through the Tarot cards and counting down the days until the Quidditch World Cup weekend that he'd be spending with his friends. He was a tad nervous about being around Potters and Weasleys so much, he got along alright with the majority of the clan but had little to no contact with Lucy, Lily, Hugo or Victoire - although he wasn't sure whether she was going anyway - and James Potter despised him and the feeling was quite mutual. He also hadn't had much contact with the Weasley/Potter adults, he hoped they wouldn't be as judgemental as some people. The pros still outweighed the cons though, he couldn't wait to see his friends.

He'd be spending the weekend with them, leaving Friday afternoon then staying overnight in the tent at the World Cup site to be there for the match then stay the night again and Floo home on Sunday morning. Varanian insisted on going over defensive measures and things to watch out since the last Quidditch World Cup that Varanian had went to was the one in 1994 which had famously had the Dark Mark cast, he didn't think the Shadows would try anything but he still insisted Scorpius be aware. His parents also lectured him on safety and insisted on Flooing him over to the Potter house to make sure he go there alright, Mrs Potter didn't seem offended but rather understanding before his mother decided to hug him to death before leaving.

"Well welcome back Scorpius," Mrs Potter greeted him politely as Scorpius caught a glimpse of James in the doorway, leaning against it and watching him glaringly, at fourteen he looked a lot like his father only younger with a light spattering of freckles and his eyes, he had his mother's eyes, "soon as Michael gets here you'll be Flooing over to my parents house, in the meantime make yourself at home. James, why don't you go tell your brother his friend is here?"

"Al! Malfoy's here!" James yelled to which his mother scowled.

"I said go tell him, I could have yelled myself," Mrs Potter complained but Albus seemed to have heard because footsteps pelted down the stairs.

"Scor!" Albus greeted him beaming brightly in a deeper voice than he'd had two months ago, Scorpius had to do a double take as Albus came over to hug him, Albus had gotten tall, taller than James and was oddly dressed up and from the smell drowning in cologne, "good to see you! How's the summer been?"

"Al, what _are_ you wearing?" James wondered of his brother before Scorpius could reply, "we're going to the Quidditch World Cup not the... Yule Ball."

"Why? Do you think its too much? I'm trying to impress Crystal."

"Al, she's your friend's married mother, nothing you do is going to impress her in the way you want and nor should you want it to," Mrs Potter chastised, "the sooner you get over this silly crush the better."

"Its not a crush! She's the love of my life."

"Until Easter Vipera was the love of your life," Scorpius pointed out to which Albus scowled.

"That was completely different."

"Oh dear," Mrs Potter sighed shaking her head, "and you realize Crystal may not even be dropping him off? She mentioned she might have to work so her husband or Merlin forbid, _Jack_, will have to drop him off."

"I think Jack's okay," Scorpius spoke up defensively and gestured to the leather jacket he wore, "he gave me this."

"Yes, the gift of clothing a few sizes too small is a really great thing," James commented sarcastically and Scorpius had to bite back a protest as Lily and Vern joined them.

Lily Luna Potter was the youngest of the Potter children, Scorpius had only met her briefly before as she was only set to start Hogwarts that year. She bore a strong resemblance to her mother but lacked freckles, her red hair was as unruly as her brothers and fathers and she alone of the Potter children had glasses. Vern Dursley on the other hand was the Potters' cousin, he'd moved in with them that summer as his parents had been murdered earlier in the year by Fenrir Greyback for the Shadows, believed to be an attempt to get back at Harry Potter. His siblings had been taken in by his widowed grandmother but due to his magical ability he'd come to live with the Potters instead, he was the year below Scorpius in Hogwarts and considered him a friend although he didn't know him as well. The Hufflepuff was nice enough, he was skinny with stringy brown hair and green eyes, he too had grown a tad and smiled in greeting.

"Hi Scor, good to see you," Vern offered kindly which earned him a dark look from James before being distracted by a knock at the door.

"Ooh is that Crystal?!" Albus burst out panicked and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it which only made it messier while Lily skipped over to the window and peered out.

"No, its Jack," Lily announced and both Albus and his mother wore identical expressions of exasperation as they rolled their eyes.

"Great," Albus and Mrs Potter muttered in unison while she went to get the door with them all traipsing along behind her.

"Well if it isn't the most gorgeous woman in Grimmauld Place," Jack greeted her with a wink, he was tall and muscular with sea-blue eyes and short unruly dark brown hair, "did ya miss me, Gin?"

"No," Mrs Potter informed him stiffly, "not if you were the last man on Earth."

"Ah come on, Gin, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Thanks for the lift, Jack," Michael offered - he had a strange habit of referring to his parents by their first names - anxiously, "I'll see you."

"Bye then Mikey," Jack said somewhat sadly, "and farewell my fiery foxy friend, Scor and the rest of you whose names I forget."

"Good riddance," James muttered under his breath as Jack retreated back to his motorcycle, Scorpius rather liked motorcycles.

"Well come on in then Michael dear, no need to stand outside," Mrs Potter told him gently gesturing for Michael to enter.

Michael seemed oddly hesitant to do so but did obey, unlike the rest of them he hadn't grown over the summer so much so that even Lily was taller than him. He did look different though, his tangled mane of unusually light auburn had been hacked shorter and he looked starved, his mismatched eyes were shadowed with tiredness that only accentuated how gaunt his face now was, he was thin to the point of looking unhealthily underweight. His had a distinctive jagged scar that ran from the right side his forehead through the center his right eyelid and down his right cheek, it looked less livid but still sent a pang of guilt as Scorpius had been the one to give him that after he'd tried to protect James in a duel they were having, James had made it worse and either or the combination of those two things had also cost Michael his eye. He now had a magical prosthetic, it was blue, not just the iris but the pupil was a navy blue and the sclera was a paler blue as apparently it adapted and changed color to match the original but had yet to do that apparently.

"What happened to your hand?" Lily asked curiously nodding to Michael's bandaged left hand that was holding the strap of the rucksack strung over his shoulder.

"Oh, I accidentally burned it cooking," Michael shrugged it off switching hands.

"Sure it wasn't from breathing fire, dragon-breath?"" James taunted with a smirk, "such a clutz, falling down the stairs last summer, burning your hand this one, then again you're so short you must have a brain the size of a walnut."

"James!" Mrs Potter barked angrily and James blanched, apparently seeming to have forgotten his mother was right there, "how dare you speak to a guest in the house like that, how dare you speak to anyone like that?! If you want to see the Quidditch World Cup then you apologize to Michael this instant and if I hear you say anything like that again this weekend then I am taking you right back home! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Mum," James mumbled and gaze Michael a dark glare, "I'm _sorry_, dragon-breath."

"James!"

"I mean Michael! I meant Michael. Why does Albus get two friends and I get no friends again? He was in on revenge against Maurice."

"Because Albus didn't also get suspended for blinding a twelve year old, your father and I warned you," Mrs Potter pointed out which made him roll his eyes after she turned back to Michael, "sorry Michael. Anyway, as soon as Albus changes we'll be Flooing over to my parents house. Have you ever traveled by Floo powder before?"

"No, ma'am," Michael told her politely.

It ended up taking just a bit longer than Albus changing, James and Lily both forgot things they wanted to bring last minute then James forgot something again before finally they Flooed over to 'the Burrow' which was apparently what Ginny's parents home was called. Albus went first to show Michael how it was done, it seemed to fascinate the muggle-born Michael immensely - as did a lot of normal magical things - and cheer him up. The Burrow was... different, Scorpius didn't want to sound rude or snobby but it seemed shabby and awfully cramped. It did have a certain charm to it though he supposed, it looked more lively and more lived in than any of the rooms at Malfoy Manor.

"Scor!" a familiar voice greeted him and Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat as his stomach somersaulted at the sound of Molly's voice, he couldn't help the smile that crept on his face as the overpowering scent of cherries engulfed his senses as she pulled him into a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"So am I," Scorpius said as she pulled away, _well that's a stupid thing to say_, his mind taunted him. Molly was absolutely beautiful, she had long curly fiery hair, sky blue eyes and flawless skin. She was his friend and as of last year his Quiditch Captain too, he'd had a crush on her since first year though, "how are you?"

"Alright, mostly. You?"

"Same."

"Hey Scor! Did she tell you she made prefect yet?" Rose offered cheerfully and Molly blushed, "I can't wait till I make prefect when I'm a fifth year."

"Its not that great," Molly pointed out and sighed, "even more responsibility and things cutting into my time when I'm trying to plan Quidditch - I have a whole new game plan devised by the way - and not failing my OWLs - sometimes I honestly think I get passes on Arithmancy because the professor is my uncle and is so blatantly biased - and I think my father's going to disown me if I don't get all Os - he is pressuring me so much - and is also determined for me to be Head Girl in a few years too."

"You worry too much. Hey Michael!"

They weren't at the Burrow for too long, Scorpius learned Rose's parents were too busy working at the Ministry to come which was why her and her younger brother were already there along with Molly because her younger squib sister Lucy hadn't wanted to come nor had her father, Molly's mother Audrey had been killed in his first year during the memorial attack so he was a single father. Harry Potter was also too busy to attend and with Charlie Weasley's recent tragic death, it would only be Mrs Potter's brothers Bill and George along with their wives Fleur and Angelina coming with Molly's grandparents and the kids. Victoire Weasley and her long-time boyfriend - who she lived with - Teddy Lupin also wouldn't be coming, they were both starting their second year of Auror training and couldn't get away.

Scorpius was introduced to Arthur Weasley, the Weasley/Potter children's grandfather who was a bald man with glasses that didn't hide the scars around his eyes, like the ones Varanian had from being burned alive, a wound he'd incurred at the memorial attack. He seemed laid back enough but his happiness seemed slightly forced, considering he'd just lost another son, Scorpius didn't blame him. His wife was short and plump with graying red hair, so much so that it looked gray snaked with red, she seemed solemn and kept taking out a letter to read.

"Mrs Weasley?" Michael said politely which made her look up, "I wanted to thank you for the sweater you gave me at Christmas, it was very kind of you."

"You're most welcome my dear... what did you do to your hand?" Mrs Weasley - if he thought of her as Molly as well he'd just be confused - offered kindly as she noticed his bandaged hand, she reached out her hand to look it and Michael flinched violently back.

"Sorry, I accidentally burned it cooking. It doesn't even hurt much - at all, it doesn't hurt at all."

"Tell me about muggle cooking," Arthur wondered striking up a conversation with Michael instead.

Bill, Fleur, Dominique - or Dom as she preferred - and Louis arrived just after Rose started telling him how awful her summer had been when her parents were barely home, she spent most of her time with her grandparents or an aunt or uncle. Louis would be starting his sixth year, he was a reserve Chaser on the Gryffindor team so Scorpius knew him from practices, he was nice enough and was uncharacteristically Weasley blond. Scorpius saw he got it from his mother, the part-Veela was beautiful despite her age - still had nothing on Molly - in contrast to her husband, his long red hair was snaked with gray and had quite a grizzled appearance from the scars on his face.

"Hello assorted family members, friends and acquaintances," Dom offered cheerfully, she alone of her siblings had Weasley red hair but had gotten a lot more confident over the past year after casting her first Patronus to fend of the Specters attacking them, a talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts was especially useful considering the times.

"Well there's our new Head Girl!" Mrs Weasley greeted her brightly and pulled the teen into a hug, "your grandfather and I are so proud of you, dear."

"Dom made head girl?" Scorpius wondered to no one in particular, "she wasn't even a prefect."

"Sometimes you don't have to be, my grandfather - the Potter one - made Head Boy and he wasn't a prefect either," Albus pointed out, "I think its good, Vic and Louis got prefect so now Dom has something too."

"Thanks," Dom said still happily, "so are we going yet?"

"Not yet, still waiting on George's lot," Mrs Potter offered to which Dom scowled, it was odd because she wasn't much into Quidditch.

"Can't we get there early and start setting up?"

"No."

It did actually take awhile for the others to show up, Bill and Fleur said hello briefly before going off to talk with Mrs Potter and Mrs Weasley after she made tea, Lily and Hugo started chatting to each other as did James and Louis, Dom started penning a letter happily by herself, Michael and Vern were both stuck being quizzed by Arthur on muggle things while Rose, Albus and Molly told him about their summers. Rose was bored and eager to get back to school, Molly was anxious about her sister and Albus had been practicing flying so much that he was sure he'd make the team. Despite the cheerfulness, Scorpius could feel the tension hanging over their heads like a cloud, Charlie's death or the Shadows or both. Scorpius got the feeling he wasn't the only one more alert to things, he tensed upon hearing certain sounds with his hand hovering near his wand - Varanian had had him doing exercises to improve his senses and alertness anyway - and noticed the adults do the same, as did Dom, Louis and Molly, Michael nearly jumped out of his skin at everything.

"We're here!" Freddie announced stepping out of the fireplace after what felt like forever, he was in the same year as Louis - who he was close to - and played Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with James, his younger sister was the same age as James and also reserve Beater. Freddie was dark-skinned with red dreadlocks, his younger sister Roxy was also dark-skinned although a lighter tone and had dark hair rather than red, Freddie was more outgoing of the two while Roxy was quieter, Scorpius got along well enough with them both though. Roxy and their father, George Weasley came through after.

"Apologies for the delay," George offered running a hand through his red hair nervously, "we all set to go?"

"What about Angelina?" Mrs Potter wondered.

"There's been a change of plan, she err... she has to work."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate."

"Yes, yes. It is. unfortunate. So are we going?"

"Yes are we?" Dom asked hopefully.

"The match isn't even until tomorrow, what's the rush?" Mrs Potter questioned curiously.

"Aurelius is going to be there, I want to be there in case he comes early."

"You're not still on about him, are you?" George complained rolling his eyes.

"He's my friend."

"Wait, Aurelius is going? Isn't he afraid of being attacked and stuff?" Scorpius pointed out, Aurelius was his favorite professor's somewhat estranged father who Dom had befriended.

"He's trying to get over his fear, he's feeling happier and more confident recently. He's been out a couple of times since June, not amongst such heavily populated places but still."

"How is he feeling happier and more confident?!" Albus demanded in exasperation, "with the Shadows and Specters and the Shadow War and everything."

"That's kinda... why," Dom explained awkwardly, "his elder son, Brutus, is a wanted known Shadow member."

"He's glad his son is a maniac Shadow?"

"He's glad his son is alive."

They set off after that, the Portkey was a long stick kept out in the yard so they could all grasp onto it to whoosh them away. Scorpius felt the very familiar sensation of Portkey travel, as if a hook had latched onto him behind the naval and was dragging him through space trying to crush him and then it was over and he was on the ground with everyone barring the adults and Dom. That wasn't very familiar, Varanian had given him a special ring he always wore to communicate that doubled as a Portkey, it was how he could sneak out to see him but Varanian must have done something to give him a smoother landing.

It was already packed of course, Scorpius had heard the... less wealthy needed to arrive early to get their seats, all the games he'd been to before they'd had a spot reserved in one of the better seats and only needed to arrive for the day. They had amazing seats he was told but were just staying anyway because it was easier to be there already, it also meant the arduous task of putting up the tents after finding somewhere to put them up, they were ordered to stay close as they waded through through of tents for the Longbottoms who had arrived their earlier and was saving them a spot. Scorpius never had been through that section before, he'd seen it around but not walked through it, his family didn't like him being around regular people, his family hadn't been very popular since the end of the last wizarding war. Michael and Vern both seemed amazed by some of the tents, he didn't see why as he knew muggles also had tents, were tents with chimneys only reserved for the very wealthy or something?

"Hey!" a voice called and they turned to see Professor Longbottom waving at them with his magical wooden prosthetic arm, his left arm had been cursed off during the attack at the start of second year, "over here!"

"Hi Neville," Mrs Potter greeted him seeming relieved to finally have found him, there was plenty of space saved for them beside the professor's lopsided purple tent, "thanks for saving us a spot."

"Not a problem," a plump woman standing beside the professor offered kindly, Scorpius had never really met her but by sight he knew her to be Professor Longbottom's wife and mother of his children.

There were four Longbottom children, the eldest was Heather - a Hufflepuff - had graduated Hogwarts last year after winning the Triwizard Tournament. The second eldest was Nick - a Slytherin - who also was the Slytherin Keeper and in the same year as Molly, he'd dated her for a lot of the previous year so Scorpius disliked him on principle, the youngest was August who'd be starting Hogwarts that year and whom Scorpius had never really met although he had seen him vaguely from afar picking up his siblings at the platform with their mother. The second youngest was Abby - a Gryffindor like Scorpius - and one of his friends, she stepped out of the tent to stand by her parents and smiled at them in greeting, she had long hair tied back in a braid and also seemed to have grown a bit taller over the summer.

Task one of finding the Longbottoms was complete, the task of putting up the tents remained though. The Longbottoms had their own tent and Rose would also be joining them as Heather had opted not to come, she was more interested in relishing her victory money and working at her new job, she'd been offered it - along with several others - after winning, they weren't sure exactly what it entailed but it was something to do with research, Heather got to travel and rather enjoyed it. Scorpius and the others would be having two tents due to the number of people, after agreeing who was bunking with who it was decided that tent one was with Mrs Weasley and Arthur, Mrs Potter, James, Hugo Louis and Freddie bunking together and the girls, Roxy and Lily bunking together. In tent two it would be Bill and Fleur, George, Albus, Scorpius, Michael and Vern bunking together and the girls, Dom and Molly bunking together. The communal areas of the tents would be connected via tent tunnels though for ease and safety. Setting them up though, proved to be more difficult.

A bird cawed and Scorpius glanced up to see a marvellous golden eagle circling them overhead before it shot to the ground, it dived as a bird but landed as a man. Aurelius Ashain. He was handsome and didn't look close to sixty, he'd easily pass off as his son's brother rather than his father. He had chestnut brown eyes and a full head of wavy shoulder-length hair of an extremely dark auburn color, he was dressed in fine robes in the bizarrest of colors. Deep purple and bright orange with lime green sleeves, all with a large glittering golden trim and brown boots.

"Now that is cool," Michael commented in amazement.

"I rather think so, being an animagus is well worth the effort it takes to become one," Aurelius told him cheerfully, "would you like some help with those tents?"

"Err..." George began but without waiting for a reply, Aurelius whipped out his spiraling wand and cast a nonverbal spell that shot towards the tent they were trying to put up, it magically erected itself and as an added afterthought flicked it at the Longbottom's tent that also corrected itself and no longer looked lopsided, "thank you Mr...?"

"Ashain but you can call me Aurelius," Aurelius introduced himself brightly as Dom rushed over to him, she looked like she wanted to hug him but didn't, instead introducing him to those who hadn't met him. Bill never stopped glaring at him but Aurelius seemed in too good of a mood to notice.

With Aurelius' help they had the tents up and connected in no time, Scorpius thought internally they were actually bigger than the Burrow and less messy. Scorpius' tent had a sitting area while the other one had the kitchen/dining area, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Longbottom and Michael - he volunteered to help - started cooking dinner while the rest of them relaxed. August, Lily and Hugo stayed together chatting eagerly about looking forward to their first year at Hogwarts and hope to get into Gryffindor, George, Fleur, Mrs Potter and Professor Longbottom talked in hushed tones well out of earshot, Dom and Aurelius were talking together along with Bill who seemed determined to get a word in edgewise to their conversation, Freddie and Louis were talking together about starting their NEWTs, James lounged back bored while Scorpius and the others talked about the match tomorrow, Egypt versus China and apparently they were cheering for Egypt because of Bill working there so Scorpius supposed he was too.

"Oh yeah and Molly, did you know I made prefect?" Nick announced proudly as they were called for dinner at the table, Scorpius felt a pang of horror at the thought of him and Molly both being prefects, they'd spend even _more_ time together. If they got back together then Scorpius would never have a chance.

"So did she," Hugo pointed out eagerly, "as was Louis and Vic and Dom made Head Girl and both my parents were prefects and so was Uncle Bill and Uncle Percy and-"

"We get it, Hugo, no need to brag."

"Wasn't that what you were you doing?"

"No, I was just... making conversation."

It was very cramped, in the end they elongated the table down the connecting area so it would fit them all with Aurelius too at Dom's instance especially Aurelius claimed not to mind and had no issue with hunting for his food as an eagle. The conversation remained cheerful although Scorpius still felt the underlying tension, except when it came to Aurelius who was indeed in a good mood and rarely stopped smiling. Michael wasn't speaking much and instead diving into his food as if he'd been starved, he finished his first helping before anyone else was halfway done.

"There's plenty for seconds, dear," Mrs Weasley offered kindly.

"Are you sure?" Michael wondered sounding somewhere between hopeful and doubtful.

"Of course! There's more than enough, eat up, you're all skin and bones as it is," Mrs Weasley told him as she began refilling his plate for him.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Weasley," Michael replied politely.

"Thank you for helping cook it. Do you help with the cooking a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time at home."

"Then why so hungry? You're thinner than a skeleton on a diet!" George exclaimed jokingly.

"Money's just really tight," Michael muttered with a shrug, "I'm just naturally short and skinny anyway."

"Is everything alright at home? You haven't said much about your summer," Mrs Potter commented and Michael shifted uncomfortably.

"Everything's fine, just the usual which isn't very interesting. Not much to say unless you want to hear about boring muggle stuff like my baby brother Bertie taking his first steps or my little sister having hay fever."

"We wouldn't mind hearing about Crystal," Albus spoke up hopefully, "how is she?"

"Crystal still my mother," Michael pointed out with a roll of his eyes, "you're not still this?"

"Of course, we're soul mates torn tragically apart by our age gap."

"And her being my mother."

"And that."

"And her having a husband."

"I get it, Michael, that's why I said tragic."

Scorpius was able to finally draw Michael into a conversation after that and he seemed to cheer up and to be a bit less on edge than before anyway, more like himself. Scorpius actually was rather enjoying himself, it was good to talk to his friends again and the crowded table actually reminded him of Hogwarts and how much he was looking forward to going back. And Molly sat next to him. After dinner the Longbottoms and Rose retreated back to their own tent - it was late by then anyway - and they had the interesting task of doing the dishes, Scorpius was incredibly glad to have volunteered to see the unique way Aurelius washed dishes, his idea of scrubbing was caressing them and spend a good five minutes carefully drying every last speck of dirt with the cloth - and that was just for a saucer - all the while singing under his breath, he washed his hands in between every item he did. They'd finished the lot before he'd finished four.

"We're done Aurelius," Dom pointed out which made him lose his smile as he looked confused.

"What? Already? It takes me a good hour just to my own things at home, I haven't gotten through all my list of dish-washing songs yet."

"Well there is more of us, maybe next time."

They returned back to the sitting area after that, playing exploding snap - except James who continued lounging around bored - and talking more while the adults mostly went to the kitchen area while Aurelius left. Mrs Weasley and Arthur retired to bed early as did Mrs Potter and brought Lily with her, Freddie and Louis also went to get settled in or possibly to talk privately as Freddie seemed oddly quiet, Roxy also went to bed claiming she was tired.

"Why'd you bring Tarot cards, Malfoy?" James questioned curiously and Scorpius looked away from the game to see James holding up his pack of Tarot cards that had been with his things.

"You went through my stuff?!" Scorpius burst out furiously jumping up and snatching them back, "what is wrong with you!?"

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Oh wait, everything! Was making sure you didn't bring anything dark and evil with you. Someone had to."

"James! That is ridiculous and way out of line, you can't go through people's stuff!" Molly snapped backing him up, James shrugged uncaring as Scorpius put down the cards and went to check through his things to make sure James hadn't stolen anything. He hadn't unless you included the cards, when he got back Molly was looking through them and handed them back, "none missing, I checked myself. Cool cards by the way. Glad to see you're taking Divination, not meaning to speak ill of Trelawny but the new professor is really good."

"How do they work?" Vern asked curiously.

"Well the cards have different meanings you interpret, I'm pretty good at it."

"Really?" Dom wondered also sounding interested, "can you show us?"

"Err... sure, if Scor doesn't mind."

"Go ahead," Scorpius agreed handing her back the deck that Molly popped out of the pack and started shuffling as she sat down, spreading the cards out on the floor in front of Dom.

"Well just for a quick demonstration, pick a card, the first one you choose is the one most defining to you at this moment in time or the near future," Molly explained as Dom picked a card, "what is it?"

"The Emperor," Dom told her as she handed Molly back the card.

"Well... you're falling for an older man."

"No I'm not, I broke up with my boyfriend and he was two months younger than me anyway."

"I said present or near future."

"Well I say its not likely, I'm the oldest in my year and a seventh year this year so who exactly am I supposed to fall for?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say."

"Well do it again," Dom prompted and Molly repeated the process, Dom drew another card but scowled, "I got the Emperor again. Is this deck only full of Emperors?"

"No, its just you picking the card most relevant to you," Molly explained and gestured to Hugo who was closed to her line of sight as she reset the cards, "you pick one, show Dom they're not all Emperors."

"Well my parents say... well alright," Hugo agreed and picked up a card but it must have been upside down because he turned it around to read it, "I got Wheel of Fortune. What does that mean?"

"It means change is coming, change is good but you may be reluctant to accept it."

"Change like what? Going to Hogwarts."

"I don't know, it doesn't specify."

"Cool do me! Do me!" Albus exclaimed excitedly jumping in between Dom and Hugo, clapping his hands together brightly as Molly reset the cards once more and Albus grabbed one but his face fell, "the Hanged Man?"

"Oh that's a rather interesting choice," Molly explained with a somewhat satisfied smirk - she was cute when she smirked like that - as she took the card back, "it means you need to let go of an unattainable 'love' if you want the chance to be with someone you can truly be happy with it."

"Well that's clearly wrong," Albus scoffed while James came over and snatched one.

"I got Judgement, what does that mean?" James said to Molly as she flashed him a dark look and took back the card.

"It means you jump to conclusions and judgements too hastily," Molly told him stiffly, "how apt."

"I disagree. You suck at this."

"Just because you don't like what you hear doesn't mean she's bad at reading Tarot," Scorpius insisted defensively and truthfully which earned him a glare from James that he was happy to return before looking back to Molly, "let me try."

"Alright," Molly agreed resetting the cards again and Scorpius took one.

"Its the World."

"Ah, you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders. Its not an easy burden to bear," Molly told him seriously meeting his eyes, "you should remember you don't have to do it alone."

"Can I try?" Michael wondered and Molly reset the cards again, just as he took one the other adults returned.

"C'mon guys, bed time," George announced clapping his hands together, "break it up, break it up, we got a game to watch tomorrow."

There was a consensus of grumblings of agreement as they started to disperse, James and Hugo headed back to their own tent while the others except Scorpius, Michael and Molly also headed off. Scorpius Molly started packing up the cards though and Michael hastily shoved his chosen one back in with the other ones. Scorpius still saw it though, Michael's card was Death.


	3. III: Weasleys at the World Cup

Scorpius went with Albus, Vern and Michael to the room they'd be sharing, predictably it was small with two sets of bunks against each wall and section of floor space in between them. There was a wide chest of drawers in between for them to use, after a few minutes of debate Scorpius and Michael took the top bunks with Albus and Vern having the bottom bunks that they settled into. It lacked the drapes of Hogwarts or the privacy of his own room though, Scorpius got changed in the bathroom after Michael had done the same for some reason.

"So how's things for you, Vern?" Michael was asking the younger boy when Scorpius returned and Albus had gone in to brush his teeth and actually use the bathroom, both were already in their bunks.

"Different," Vern answered as Scorpius climbed into his own bed, "I guess its not that bad, Aunt Ginny is really nice and so is Uncle Harry the rare occasions we see him. James mostly avoids me as does Lily although she doesn't look at me like I'm dirt like he does, Albus is a bit nicer and he even let me practice flying but he seemed upset that I kept doing better than him so I thought it'd be best if I didn't fly anymore. My grandma actually wrote to me but said she didn't think it would be a good idea if we met up over the summer. Mostly I've just been reading, I like keeping busy, keeps my mind off things."

"You have to make the best of things."

"Yes. And I... I err... Orous and I were thinking about maybe trying out for the Hufflepuff team this year," Vern told them sounding suddenly extremely anxious, "what... what do you think?"

"If you want to then go for it."

"You two wouldn't mind?"

"Why would we mind?" Scorpius wondered in confusion.

"You know... because we're Hufflepuffs and if we did make the team or the reserve team then we might probably possibly have to play against you. Being friends with you is more important than Quidditch so if it bothers you we won't do it."

"Of we course we don't mind! Its a game, its not like you're joining the dark side of the force," Michael pointed out and Scorpius spied a glimpse of the relief on Vern's face, "its all in good fun, right Scorpius?"

"Of course its fine, knock yourself out," Scorpius agreed as Albus rejoined them, "not literally. Avoid those Bludgers. What positions did you guys want?"

"What are we talking about?" Albus asked climbing into the bunk below Scorpius.

"Vern and Orous trying out for the Hufflepuff team."

"Ah right, well good luck but don't get your hopes up too because the tryouts are unbelievably difficult."

"I'll bear that in mind," Vern offered.

"I'm looking forward to this year, firstly I'm finally going to make the team and secondly we get to go to Hogsmeade," Albus said brightly, "well not you Vern, you can't until next year but for the rest of us, awesome. And hey, do you two still like Molly and Rose?"

"Yes," Scorpius and Michael answered in unison.

"Perfect opportunity to get together with them according to James its great for dates."

"I'm not going on a date with Rose," Michael announced sounding deflated.

"You like her but you don't want to go out with her? Are you completely insane?"

"No, Rose just would never be interested in me so there's no point trying."

"She broke up with Copper because of you," Scorpius pointed out.

"She broke up with Copper because she finally realized he was an ass he was, she'd have done the same if he'd said that about either of you."

"Its something."

"You heard what she said last year," Michael insisted, "she liked Copper because he's good-looking and smart, she likes guys who are good-looking and smart, Maurice would have more of a shot with her than I would. I'm stupid and ugly. And really short."

"You're not stupid and ugly. And you're not _that_ short."

"Albus' little sister is taller than me!"

"I'm with Scorpius," Albus agreed cheerfully, "if you ignore the dystextia and that awfully hideous scar across your eye then you're smart and good-looking. You are pretty short though."

"Thanks, Al, that makes me feel so much better," Michael commented sarcastically, "and its dyslexia not dystextia."

"You're forgetting that none of that matters," Vern spoke up, "Rose is your friend, she already likes you for who you are which is the most important thing. You could at least try, you'll never know if you never try."

"Fair enough," Michael admitted cautiously, "but you're forgetting that if I do try and fail then not only could I lose her as a potential girlfriend but as a friend as well."

"I never thought of that," Scorpius realized aloud as he thought of himself and Molly, if he did do something wrong then he could not just make a fool out of himself bu lose her friendship and that would be worse than just never dating her. Did the gain weigh out the risk?

They settled down into sleep soon after, or most of the did anyway, Vern and Albus fell asleep relatively quickly while Scorpius lay awake thinking about the situation with Molly. He heard Michael tossing and turning, occasionally sighing, clearly having trouble sleeping too.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Scorpius asked him quietly as to not wake the others.

"Death," Michael answered simply and Scorpius recall the Tarot card Michael had drawn.

"I'm sure you're not going to die, the cards aren't exactly as they are. Albus got the Hanged Man and Molly didn't say he was predicted to be hanged, ask her tomorrow what it means."

"Maybe. But then everyone has to die at some point, maybe my time is just sooner, that I'm marked for death."

"Its just a card, random chance. You're not marked for death."

"Sometimes I _feel_ marked for death with everything that happens."

"Well I won't let you die," Scorpius insisted and Michael sighed as he rubbed his bandaged hand.

"Its not important," Michael muttered as he rolled onto his side away from him, "goodnight."

Scorpius fell into an uneasy sleep on that note until he was awoken by either George or Bill yelling for them to get up for breakfast, glancing over he saw Michael wasn't there and was about to ask as he went out with Vern and Albus through the connecting area to the other tent to see Michael was helping set the table. Michael was one of the few already dressed along with Mrs Weasley, Mrs Potter, Bill and Dom while the rest - Scorpius included - shuffled in in pajamas or bathrobes although the Longbottoms and Rose would be having their own breakfast without them which was easier on the space. Molly had red pajama bottoms with white polka dots and a long sleeved blue top with a Gryffindor lion on it, her fiery curly hair was unkempt but she still looked beautiful as she sat down beside him. It was a cheerful atmosphere, except for James who also seemed in a bad mood.

"Cheer up grumpy gus," the one eared George offered, also seeming to notice this, "we got a Quidditch game to watch."

"I just wish Carver could be watching the Quidditch match too," James grumbled.

"James, we've been over this a thousand times!" Mrs Potter protested and James rolled his eyes.

"I know but its still not fair, bloody Maurice Rivers, he's a psychopath! _He_ should be the one not allowed to have friends at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Actually, Maurice doesn't care for Quidditch," Michael pointed out.

"Maurice is Roman's kid, isn't he?" George wondered to which Michael nodded and the adults seemed to go a bit quieter, "surprised he sent the boy to Hogwarts considering how much he hated it."

"Did you really know him that well?" James asked curiously.

"Roman was your Aunt Audrey's little brother, after their parents were killed and their brother left she became his sole guardian as she was an adult and him still a child. Your Uncle Percy started seeing her when Roman was ten so we knew him since then, when they moved and got married he lived with them - they practically raised him - until taking off after he graduated from Hogwarts and never bothered to stay in touch or even say where he was going," Mrs Potter explained, "he was a very introverted boy, shy, quiet and withdrawn. I think he took his parents death very hard."

"Why did he hate Hogwarts?"

"His parents had homeschooled his siblings and homeschooled him up until their deaths, they were a very isolated family, I don't think the idea of a crowded place of strangers appealed to him. Audrey thought it was a good idea though, she hadn't the time or money to stay home and school him and it would give him a chance to talk to kids his own age and make friends, she thought to send him at least to see how it went. But it didn't go so well, Roman was very prejudiced-"

"Big surprise," James interrupted to which several people shot him irritated looks as they - Scorpius included - were interested in the tale, Mrs Potter paused to give him a strange look before continuing.

"He despised Death Eaters for killing his parents, due to the fact Slytherin housed many relatives of Death Eaters and had been the house many had been to, he also despised Slytherin which made it incredibly unfortunate that Slytherin was the house he was placed in. He hated his house and his housemates."

"Why didn't he just make friends with people in other houses?" Molly inquired looking on with interest and Mrs Potter looked almost ashamed.

"A lot of people shared Roman's prejudice against Slytherin, the other houses didn't want to associate with the house of cowards and Slytherins were bullied a lot, hating Slytherin didn't make Roman an exception. He cried himself to sleep every night for the first month and wrote a letter every other day begging to go home, he was lonely and miserable and picked on by most everyone."

"What a pathetic loser," James muttered under his breath but his mother didn't seem to hear.

"Why didn't mum let him?" Molly wondered looking upset.

"She wanted to give him time to settle in before he made up his mind," Bill offered, "said to wait until Christmas."

"So why didn't he come home at Christmas?"

"Well just before Christmas two things happened," George spoke up, "the first is that Percy and Audrey moved in together and the second is that Roman decided to stand up to his bullies. Problem is he got caught, the bullies twisted the tale to that Roman had simply attacked them and Audrey was furious. Roman was too proud to admit he was being picked on and that his actions were in self defense, in all the letters begging to go home he never once mentioned how bad things were for him, so she believed the false version of events and forced him to stay in Hogwarts over the holiday as punishment. And he never forgave her for it or us because he blamed Percy for 'turning his sister against him' apparently."

"I guess Roman decided if his sister didn't want him then she wouldn't get him at all because he never wrote another letter home to her, never complained about Hogwarts again - although if you asked he'd say he hated it but insisted on wanting to attend - and chose to stay for every holiday. He became even more withdrawn then," Mrs Potter explained, "put himself into self isolation out of bitterness, if he'd asked for help or not kept everything to himself than Audrey could've done something, could've helped. Roman, of course, only divulged all this _after_ graduating Hogwarts when it was too late to do anything about it. You should never be ashamed of asking for help if you need it and I hope everyone at this table knows that any of us would help you if you needed it with something."

"You only mean family and Vern right?" James wondered.

"I mean _everyone_ at this table. Especially in times like these, we need to band together not fall apart."

"Scorpius and Michael are friends of Albus which makes them friends of the Weasleys," Bill offered and there were nods of agreement from around the table that brought a smile to Scorpius' face despite himself as it did to Michael.

"To friends and family!" Freddie called raising his goblet of pumpkin juice that they all followed suite with in the mock toast.

"Not friends of Potters," James said under his breath so that his mother didn't hear but Scorpius still caught it before speaking louder, "so back to what we were talking about, if Roman hated Hogwarts why did he send his psychotic son there?"

"Maurice isn't psychotic, just a bit different," Vern insisted which earned him a dark look from James, "and I get the impression that Roman doesn't like him very much anyway, like he's cold and distant and only cares how Maurice's grades are. And his mum left, I feel bad for him."

"He let Maurice go to Diagon Alley to get all his school stuff by himself too," Scorpius added.

"He thinks his mum left?" Mrs Potter wondered sounding puzzled.

"Isn't that what happened?"

"It really isn't my place to say."

"_Please_, Mum," Albus begged desperately, "he's our friend and maybe if we know then we can help him."

"He tried to murder me!" James protested furiously.

"In revenge for you beating him."

"In revenge for him attacking me and you helped!"

"To stop you from picking on his friend and I actually feel bad about it, do you?!"

"Of course I don't! Maurice deserved to be beaten."

"_No one_ deserves to be beaten," Michael spat unexpectedly in a darker and more venomous tone than Scorpius had ever heard him use, he hadn't shouted but his words nonetheless had impact and even James seemed too taken aback to argue.

"Consider yourself grounded once we get home until Hogwarts," Mrs Potter commented to James who pouted sulkily, "Michael's right. What Maurice did was wrong but what you did was equally wrong, if I was responsible for Maurice I would punish him as well as you but I'm not. And I'm not having this conversation with you, again."

"So will you tell us about Maurice's mother?" Albus asked after a moment of them returning to their nearly gone breakfast, Mrs Potter sighed.

"Alright, the short version is that she didn't leave. Roman and her had a very unhappy relationship, he left and took the newborn Maurice with him and changed the name to Maurice Rivers. About a year later when it became apparent that Maurice was deaf, he changed his mind and no longer wanted his son so he went back and attempted to return Maurice but she also prefered... prefered to not have a deaf son so Roman had to keep him."

"What's the long version?"

"That's all I'm saying now eat your breakfast."

The conversation drifted back to cheery things and Quidditch, pretty soon the information about Roman was shoved to the backs of everyone's minds for the game. They had skybox seats as did Aurelius who they met up with there after going through a security check, walking through a blue magic barrier that detected certain dangerous or illegal magic - but apparently didn't pick up on his illegal Portkey ring - and get sniffed by strange pig-like creatures only with repulsive wards, a hairy hanging tail and snout that was more like a short elephant trunk, apparently they sniffed for illegal substances or potions and everyone passed.

Aurelius and Dom immediately started a conversation behind him on the barbaric nature of Quidditch and Aurelius' opinion that it was unfair that one team lost because it must hurt the losers feelings which was bad but he did admit to enjoying flying without the brutality of Quidditch, despite the fact he was completely alright with hunting prey as an eagle which he also claimed to be how he had breakfast and where he slept. At the thought of the eagle Scorpius' mind resurfaced to Dom's Patronus, it was a golden eagle which was Aurelius animagus form and then to Molly's prediction about her falling for an older man, it couldn't be Aurelius could it? He was Professor Ashain's father. It could just be a coincidence, maybe them being similar animals was just a sign they had enough things in common to just be friends.

Further thoughts on the matter were expelled from his mind as the game began, he may not have cheered the loudest or the most but nonetheless he was engrossed in the game. Molly had a habit of pretty much commentating on the match in an excited rant beside him, the Weasleys and Potter mostly seemed determined to deafen him with their cheers, Michael, Vern and the Longbottoms joined Scorpius in being less vocal but intent on the game nonetheless while Dom and Aurelius continued their conversation behind as if there wasn't even a match happening. It was a good game, Scorpius hadn't truly been following Quidditch for awhile but the teams were good. He felt incredibly stupid to think of how he'd wanted to be a Seeker for England after seeing those matches, aside from not wanting that anymore those Seekers could fly circles around him he was sure.

It was rather a long game, very intense as whenever Egypt got a lead then China would quickly equalize it and whenever China got a lead Egypt would quickly equalize it. In the end it came down to the Seekers and in a move that put his victory over Ravenclaw to shame, Egypt pulled into a spectacular dived and leaped off his broom to catch it before landing back on the still moving broom a few feet down. Scorpius thought the cheers did actually deafen him for a moment.

The celebratory mood carried over and Scorpius heard parties and noise from back in their tent, they were having a party of their own although Scorpius wasn't taking part much, he didn't really like parties. Dom and Aurleius weren't either, still sitting off to one side talking, Scorpius wondered if they'd even realized the match was over. Michael was sitting with him, also not very interested in dancing although Scorpius rather liked watching Molly dance and be cheerful, her smile was dazzling. It was very... un-Malfoy-like the celebration, they didn't dance especially not so badly they looked hyperactive monkeys trying to get an itch, they didn't sing especially not using volume to try make up for being off-key and the wrong lyrics, they didn't do any of that crazy stuff. It was one extreme to the other, despite thinking he prefered the quieter celebrations, he did like how close they seemed, how happy, how they didn't care what people thought to just have fun.

"C'mon Scor!" Molly laughed coming over to him, "you can't sit there doing nothing, at least once dance."

"No thanks, I'm good here," Scorpius insisted before Molly grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"Just one dance," Molly pleaded but Scorpius thought all coherent thoughts drained out of his mind as soon as she touched his hands and hadn't let go, her skin was soft but he could feel the few spots calloused from Quidditch, very like Molly. He was taller although still not quite as tall as her, tall enough to be just barely on eye line though, she was still smiling, "just one, I'll do it with if you want."

"Okay," Scorpius' mouth cleverly agreed while his mind tried to catch up. He made up his mind though in that moment, trying to date her was definitely was worth the risk.

* * *

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, HarryPadfootLupin, Lucifersdaughter, Fantasyluver98, SDF and draconissparks for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Will Dom be her Professor's stepmom?_**  
_I can't answer that I'm afraid but you will find out eventually  
_

**_Will Scorpius get a new Jacket?_**  
_At some point yes_

**_Why did Michael get death?/Death? Explain please_**  
_I'm not going to say because more about it soon when they have their first Divination lesson in a few chapters_

**_Will Arthur show Scorpius Sirius' bike?_**  
_Doesn't it belong to Harry?_

**_How do you make the perfect sandwich?_**  
_Not a clue but probably the opposite of how I would do a perfect sandwich_

**_Scorpius seems to be a cross between Harry and Sirius, he has Harry's compassion, and the bad boy tendencies of Sirius and both of their Gryffindor recklessness. Did you plan for this or did it turn out this way as you developed his character further?_**  
_A bit of both really, for example he was always going to be reckless and does have a tendency to say, do or agree to things then thinks them through after but other things turn out that way as it goes along_

**_Will there be an attack at the World Cup?_**  
_No there was not, I actually considered it but I wanted this to be a more positive experience for Scorpius_

**_Is James going to get in trouble, or is he finally going to learn how to be nice?_**  
_James isn't all bad, he's just feeling kind of betrayed by his family right now, he feels his attack on Maurice was justified and is upset they're more bothered by his actions than Maurice's retaliation and he is a teenager. He can be nice to people he likes but completely vicious to those he doesn't_

**_I'm thinking of starting to write a fanfic of my own. I have the overall Idea planned out but I was wondering if you thought that it would be a smart idea to try and write one_**  
_If you want to write a fanfic then go for it, you could at least start writing it out and see how you like it_


	4. III: Happy Birthday

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

**_I think he (Michael) would pair nicely with a Longbottom (Abby, maybe?)_**  
_I don't want to say too much about future pairings but people pro Michael/Abby will be disappointed to learn there is no Michael/Abby and never will be, I consider them more having a brother/sister relationship_

**_Do I sense a little bit of jealousy on Scorpius' part on how close the Potter/Weasley clan is to each other?_**  
_Yes you do  
_

**_I'd love Dom to get with Aurelius, why doesn't Scorpius like it much? _**  
_Partially because of the age gap (Aurelius just turned 63, Dom is 17 almost 18) and because he thinks it would be weird for Professor Ashain's father to be dating and because it would mean the cards were right which he doesn't want as Michael drew Death_

* * *

Scorpius was in a good mood the next day, their awakening wasn't so abrupt but again Michael was already awake and helping deal out breakfast when they did get up though and this time the Longbottoms were eating with them since it was the last meal before they started packing up to go home. At the very least it was nice to have a break from worrying about the Shadows and the Shadow Master, it felt very... normal. He liked that.

Packing up the tents proved to be a lot easier than setting them up which was probably a good thing considering Aurelius had left the previous night, they bade farewell to the Longbottoms before Portkeying back to the Burrow. Scorpius had thought they were going straight back home but he was wrong, they stayed in the Burrow for awhile playing Quidditch out in the yard, he thought Albus had improved his flying ability but he still wasn't the best, his little sister could outfly him. Scorpius and James were the Seekers and Scorpius was rather proud of having caught the Snitch in every single game although sometimes it didn't matter and his side still lost, Mrs Potter and Michael were practically unstoppable whenever on the same side and obliterated both Vern or Molly as Keepers, catching the Snitch didn't matter much in those cases.

It was George who announced he had to leave first, taking Freddie and Roxy with him and the other started trickling out after that. Bill and Fleur decided it would also be a good idea to start heading back and Mrs Potter thought the same. Scorpius was sad to go as he said goodbye to his friends and the Weasleys to Floo back. As much as he felt more at home in Malfoy Manor, he couldn't help but think it seemed colder in comparison to the Burrow. He really couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.

Scorpius swore someone had placed an undetectable extension charm on the week, it seemed to drag by like no other despite his intense wishes for time to move faster. Evening his time with Varanian seemed frustratingly short, a few hours was not long enough to kill the entirety of his days and he could no longer thumb through his Tarot cards without recalling Michael's card, he played Wizard Chess with his family a fair bit but even that seemed to not kill enough time. _Eventually_ though it was the last day of August.

"And remember I learned for a fact that the Shadow staff member left during the Christmas holiday last year which rules out he head healer so don't bother investigating him," Varanian was lecturing him in their last session, the metamorphmagi had his usual short scruffy tawny colored hair with ice blue eyes with just the burn scars on the edge of his cheeks visible but he had said all this to Scorpius before and he found his mind kept wandering to Molly, "there's a master password to get into the teachers' private quarters off their offices, Marius will know it so you just need to get him to tell you and-"

"How do you get a girl to like you?" Scorpius asked aloud and Varanian looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face.

"What the f- Why the hell are you asking me?!" Varanian burst out irritably.

"I erm... I don't err... well I don't know just... sorry," Scorpius stammered awkwardly, "I don't know who else to ask advice from except my father and that would be... weird."

"Do I look like the kind of person who goes on dates?! My wife was the only woman I was ever with, I never dated anyone before or since."

"Well how did you get her to like you?"

"I have no idea now would you please focus, you're supposed to be worrying about Shadows not girls."

"No, I _should_ be worrying about girls like normal a normal teenager not stopping a war," Scorpius pointed out with a heavy sigh, "ask Calderon for master password to get into the private quarters of the teachers to look for anything suspicious, if Calderon won't say I'll have to find out each one individually to get in, I could try using the spell to show wand corruption but not all of them have corrupted wands so it could be useful but also difficult because people tend to carry their wands with them at all times. I got it, Varanian, we've already been over this."

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Scorpius, you're the one who tracked me down and wanted to help. If you want to back out then you can, I'm not stopping you and there's no shame in it if you do, you're only thirteen years old," Varanian told him seriously leaning back against the wall as he looked at him expressionlessly with his piercing eyes, "you have a choice, the Shadows aren't after you anymore."

"What about the Shadow staff member?"

"What about them? There's plenty of Shadows I know but haven't identified yet," Varanian shrugged gesturing to his boards of notes.

"I don't have a choice though, do I?" Scorpius offered gesturing to his left wrist and pushing down the friendship bracelet Michael had given him to show his skin, scarred with three lines that wrapped themselves around his wrist, the middle one continuous and the other two broken up in parts, "the Shadow Master already chose me."

"The Scamander twins, Orous and most likely his still unidentified twin have the same scar and they're not doing this like you are."

"What did you think of what I said about Maurice and Roman by the way?" Scorpius wondered, he'd told him earlier what the Weasleys had said about him but realized Varanian hadn't given his opinion.

"Well for starters the school he's mentioned sending Maurice to doesn't exist and-"

"Wait it doesn't exist? How is that possible? But I met a girl, Viola Kalya, that Maurice knew from attending that school."

"The place they went to is not a real school, I looked and there's not a single magic school anywhere on the planet who accepts students as young as two. Because most children show magically ability by the age of seven, the earliest most magic schools start is seven, the best I could find is there are several in America that start at five and finish at ten and they teach literacy as well as theory and magical history mostly but they accept non-magical children too such as squibs so they don't teach the spells Maurice knows because not all students will move on to spellwork. I also couldn't find any that teach Runic or Greek, or French but supposedly he could've picked that up in Beauxbatons. The school Maurice claims to attend doesn't exist, not private or public."

"Then where did he learn all that stuff?"

"My best guess is some training facility off the books, illegal, not bound by the laws of that country," Varanian explained, "I found out something about Orous' mother as well, her name is Alexis Azubah Loren, her father - Rathan Loren, I'm getting better with names - was a single father after his wife left when she was young and a Death Eater - one of the Death Eaters who knew Marius - who was put in Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts and is one of those who survived the breakout and is a known Shdaow. She was only ten going on eleven when he was imprisoned, attended Hogwarts in the same year and house as Roman so they at least knew each other. After graduating Alexis campaigned relentlessly - but unsuccessfully - for the laws to be changed about imprisonment, thinking an indefinite life sentence was unfair for Death Eaters as were the lack of visitation rights for prisoners with a life sentence. She wanted her father released.

"You won't remember this but the Ministry was revolutionized after the war, Dementors were no longer used as guards for Azkaban several laws were passed for better rights for beings like House-elves and werewolves, most recently squibs, and to give muggle-borns equal standing and rights as pure-bloods. Now there was a big scandal a decade or so ago when the Wizengamot were set to vote on a law bettering the rights of muggle-borns but the day before the vote it was discovered that several had been imperised to vote against it. It was a big scandal at the time, they caught the guy responsible but he claimed to have been imperised to do it by his girlfriend - or ex-girlfriend depending on whose version you hear - Alexis. They investigated the claim but she married a muggle which ended their suspicions, if she loved a muggle then she wouldn't have been against the law as she claimed or even in a relationship with the culprit, he never stopped protesting his innocence but his claims were dismissed as ludicrous and he was given a life sentence in Azkaban for it.

"Alexis stopped campaigning after that though, got a part time job in the census department of the Ministry to give her time to homeschool her albino son, remained married to the muggle up until leaving both husband and son after Orous was found after his abduction. Whether she left or is just one of those who disappeared I don't know, she's the one who accused of Roman of taking him though which if true would make Roman a Shadow which might explain her disappearance, they killed her to shut her up. Or alternatively, she's just incredibly manipulative and is one of the Shadows herself. Or possibly just a bad person and mother but I think that's least likely. Of course none of this matters if you are backing out."

"Would you?" Scorpius asked with another sigh, he already knew his answer. Varanian seemed to think about his for a minute before shaking his head, "I still want to stop them, I just want to have a life too. Is that really so bad?"

"No but if you do want to help then you need to be focused when we're talking about Shadow-related things," Varanian pointed out, "at any rate, you should probably be getting back now, you have a train to catch tomorrow."

"Alright, see you," Scorpius agreed heading up the steps out of the basement.

"And erm... about your girl, try asking her to Hogsmeade with you if not I don't know," Varanian commented and Scorpius looked back to him in surprise but Varanian had his back to him looking at his boards.

"Is that what you did?"

"Ethel asked me out but the principle's the same. Now go."

"Thanks," Scorpius offered and Varanian merely grunted in reply as Scorpius left.

* * *

Michael's room was the basement. It was a tiny three bed terraced house in a dilapidated part of Oxford, his mother and stepdad had one room, his two younger brothers had one and his two younger sisters had the last one so the basement became his. For size it was actually bigger than any of the bedrooms, in fact it was the largest room in the house. It was cold though, even in summer. There was two tiny windows but they were so high up and so blocked that it barely let any light in, the lone light bulb was so dim it barely worked. The walls were cold dark gray slabs the same as the floor that he'd attempted to cover in posters but hadn't procured enough to cover the entirety of the walls but it was better than nothing.

It still felt empty though. He had his bed shoved into the furthest corner from the steps to the door and a lone chest of drawers that doubled as a desk, his Hogwarts things - except his wand that he kept under his pillow - was already packed in his trunk at the foot of the bed, he'd had it packed since getting back from the World Cup. The cage holding his owl, Soara, was on top of it. He thought she probably couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts either, the owlry probably seemed like a five star hotel in comparison to there. Michael was glad it was the last day of August, they'd be going back tomorrow, he just had to get through the day and morning. He knew it made a pathetic coward and he felt so guilty but he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, it was safer than home.

The last day of August was also his birthday, he was thirteen, but his friends didn't know it was also his mother's birthday. Bob didn't let them celebrate their birthday, he didn't like celebrating his wife getting 'another year uglier' or that Michael existed at all. He'd been five the last time there'd been cake and there never was much presents, money was forever tight. Michael had a present for her that year, he'd had to wait to give it to her until tomorrow though because Crystal was working and would be until late.

"Michael?" a voice questioned and Michael jolted awake quickly to see Crystal sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, he was pulled into a hug as he sat up, "happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Crystal," Michael offered in reply as she pulled away smiling.

"Can't believe you're thirteen already, a teenager, I remember when you were only tiny."

"Well I guess I sure didn't grow much," Michael joked with a smile.

"Just give it time. Anyway I wanted to give you your presents," Crystal told him gently and took off the locket she always wore to hand it to him, "there you go, its family tradition to hand it down on their thirteenth birthday, that's when my grandmother gave it to me."

"Shouldn't it go to one of the girls?" Michael pointed out, looking at the dark silver oval engraved with a star of amethyst.

"No, I want you to have it, I feel like you should. You don't have to wear it of course and its sealed shut, no one's ever been able to open it but you should have it regardless of what you chose to do with it," Crystal said closing his fingers around it before taking off the dog tags she also always wore and put them over his neck, he looked at them with his free hand, _Michael Sanford_, "I named you Michael after my grandfather, the greatest man I ever knew, and Harold after my father, the greatest man I never got to know. The first time I got sick, he put those around my neck and told me that I was a soldier then and I had to keep fighting, I couldn't give up. I want you to have them now, I know things aren't easy for you and the wizarding world is very dangerous too but you have to keep fighting and not give up, Michael, never give up."

"Are you sure?" Michael wondered anxiously, "they mean a lot to you."

"Well you mean a lot more."

"I got something for you too," Michael told her and reached under his bed where he kept the flask and handed it to her, "its a potion that heals bruises, I made it in Hogwarts for you... just in case, half a glass per use so it might last a bit."

"You're too kind," Crystal offered and hugged him again so tightly like it was the last time, her voice was breaking when she spoke again without pulling away, "I can't be there to see you off tomorrow, I have to work so Jack's agreed to drop you off. I'm going to take your stuff over to the luggage storage at Kings Cross now before it closes, you just have to pick it up before you get on the train, I can take the cage but Soara's going to have to fly there herself tomorrow because they won't take animals in the storage."

"Okay," Michael mumbled in understanding and hugged her tighter as he realized it'd probably be the last time he saw, spoke or heard from her until the end of June when school ended. As much he loved Hogwarts, he wished he didn't have to sever all contact, he felt himself tearing up too, "I love you."

"Just because I can't talk to you doesn't mean I don't think about you every single day, I love you so much and I'm so proud. Don't forget that," Crystal whispered as she pulled away and hastily wiped her eyes, Michael did the same before she ran her fingers down the scar across his eye, "please try to take care of yourself."

"You too," Michael whispered back as they silently put his stuff in the car and he let Soara out, she'd enjoy the exercise anyway.

He hugged his mother one last time before returning to bed, not that he slept, he had the beginnings of a headache anyway and he was sore all over anyway, Bob got more vicious as he got older rather than better and naturally his head wanted to pound on top of that. Michael sighed when it was finally late enough to get up, pulling out some clothes and went to shower and use the bathroom while he had the chance. He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror after pulling on his jeans, he had the Tiwaz rune that looked like an arrow scarred into his chest, it wasn't small and remained tender to the touch, the skin on his chest was discolored from bruises as were parts of his arms. He had a scar across his palm and middle finger and a more livid, jagged one across his right eye. Well it had been his right one, now it was just a magical prosthetic. That was still blue but had finally stopped feeling weird and itchy at least.

"You're gonna die alone," he told himself truthfully with a shake of his head as he finished getting dressed, putting on both the dog tags and locket.

Michael went upstairs to get baby Bertie - or Robert junior as Bob preferred to think of him - for his breakfast, banana flavored baby mush it was, Michael could only assume he liked it because he kept saying 'yes' - one of the three words he knew - and opening his mouth wide for more with every spoonful. The other little ones came down to watch the cartoons while he was feeding Bertie, the 'little ones' referred to his other siblings all were Bob's children with Crystal. He had two sisters Agnes who was six and Ivy who was four and starting school that day, as well as another brother three year old Flynn who'd be going to pre-school. Flynn and Ivy had curly fair hair while Agnes and Bertie had dark hair like Bob, none of them had inherited Crystal's hazel eyes.

He put Bertie down in the playpen and sent the others back up to get dressed, getting out Agnes and Ivy's uniforms and helping Flynn get dressed before doubling back to help Ivy who needed less assistance, Agnes could do it alone. He caught a glimpse of Bob going into the bathroom as they were heading back downstairs to the tiny outdated kitchen and got started on the breakfast fry-ups that Bob insisted on.

"Who wants smiley faces for breakfast?" Michael asked the little ones.

"Me!" Agnes, Ivy and Flynn said in enthusiastic unison.

"Yes!" Bertie yelled brightly holding onto the top of the playpen to stand and watch them.

"You already eated," Ivy complained.

"Yes!" Bertie called again and laughed, not actually understanding the conversation but enjoying being part of it.

Michael shook his head at their innocence and went back to making breakfast quickly, he didn't want to not have finished by the time Bob came down in case he decided to burn him like he had last time. He actually rather impressed with the end result, egg whites for Ivy - who didn't like yolks - with the yolks removed and slices of tomato in their place for the eyes, a sausage mouth and a triangle of toast for its nose. Ivy's egg whites as the eyes for Agnes - who didn't like the egg white - with a bacon mouth, sausage cut in half for eyebrows and the other half of toast for the nose. And for Flynn two whole fried eggs for eyes, bacon for a mouth and toast as its eyebrows and nose as he didn't like sausage. For himself a slice two eggs, bacon and a slice of toast. For Bob, the last six sausages, the last three eggs, the last of the bacon, three slices of toast and the last can of baked beans - they were due a grocery shop.

"Okay breakfast is ready," Michael called the little ones who charged in and nearly ran into him, "and no running in the house! You know that."

"Sanford! Don't tell my kids not to something," Bob growled and Michael flinched as he looked back to his stepdad standing in the doorway.

Bob was balding, his dark hair came out in tufts out of the sides and what was left of the top, he had a hooked nose that looked like it'd been broken and healed wrong. His eyes were a cold blue filled with hate whenever he looked at Michael, he was of average height but was a pot-bellied man and frequently dressed - as he was now - in sleeveless tops that didn't cover his stomach completely and pajama bottoms, he had large hands and absolutely reeked of alcohol.

"They could slip on this floor and hurt themselves, kids need rules," Michael defended his telling them off as Bob advanced on him.

"Was that some kind of slur against the house that I graciously _allow_ you to live in?! And my kids are perfect and can do as they like, they don't answer to likes of freak leftovers from their dumb whore mother's relationship with that drunk layabout loser."

"Crystal isn't a dumb whore. And Jack's thrice the man you'll ever be."

"Its my wife, I can do and say whatever I want!" Bob snapped snaking out a hand to grab his neck and slamming him painfully back against the wall, "you need another lesson in how to respect your superiors, Sanford?!"

"Daddy, can you please eat breakfast with us?" Agnes asked coming over and squeezing her father's free hand, "I'll be at school all day soon and I'll miss you lots because you're the best, Daddy."

"Of course, princess," Bob said brightly, forgetting Michael as he went to ruffle her hair, it never ceased to amaze Michael how he could so cruel to him but so kind to the little ones. Michael rubbed his neck and went to get Bob a beer while he sat down with Agnes and the others, handing it to him before taking his seat and going to pick up his knife and fork only for Bob to grab his wrist in a vice grip, "why is that all I have on my plate?"

"Because that's all there is, we need more groceries," Michael told him truthfully and Bob's eyes flicked to Michael's plate, letting him go to pick up Michael's plate and slide the bacon onto his own instead.

"That's not all there is and now I have more bacon I need more eggs to go with it," Bob insisted before also adding the eggs to his plate before it back down, snatching the slice of toast off it as he did so, "well you don't have anything to go with it now and you can't have toast by itself."

Michael looked at his now empty plate miserably and sighed, he'd been hungry. He drank his water silently while Bob happily chatted away to the little ones, telling them that if the teachers tried to 'boss them about like Sanford' then they should tell him so he could get them fired and encouraged hitting anyone was mean to them. Michael shook his head at it and went to get up to do something more productive but was halted as Bob slammed his fork into Michael's hand, he bit his tongue so hard it bled to stop himself crying out as Bob angrily removed the fork and Michael rubbed his hand.

"Did I tell you that you could leave the table?!" Bob demanded angrily.

"Can I leave the table?" Michael asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course, scam Sanford!"

Michael saw to his hand before making the little ones their lunch with he last of the bread for sandwiches, by which time they'd finished their food. He went to supervise them brushing their teeth before heading off to walk them to school, Bob hugged the little ones goodbye before going to slump on the couch with a beer in one hand and Bertie in the other as he put on the TV. He put on shades to hide his strange blue eye before leaving, it was only a ten minute long walk and the pre-school and school were right next to each other.

"Bye-Bye Michael, have fun in magic school," Ivy offered as she hugged him farewell.

"Bye Michael, we'll miss you," Agnes added as she also hugged him goodbye, "and don't feel bad, I'm sure Daddy didn't mean to hurt you, he's nice really."

"I'm sure he didn't," Michael lied with a forced smile that seemed to console Agnes as she smiled in return, took her sister's hand and traipsed over to the school.

Michael made sure they were safely within the gates before leading Flynn over to the pre-school, after a few minutes of being hugged by Flynn, he was abandoned in favor of some toy his brother seen in the window and Flynn rushed in with the other toddlers. And that would be the last time he'd see or her from his siblings all year. He reluctantly headed back to the house, telling himself over and over again that he only to survive another hour at most before he'd be on the way to the platform, well out of Bob's reach.

Bob was still watching TV - predictably - when he got back, considering how much time he spend there, Michael would've thought Bob to get wallpaper that wasn't vomit-colored at some point. He stayed out of Bob's way, busying himself with doing the dishes and watering the plants as he waited for Jack to arrive. He'd just obeyed Bob's request to get him another beer when someone arrived but it wasn't Jack, it was Crystal.

"Why are you back?!" Bob demanded angrily putting Bertie down in the playpen as he stormed over to her as she closed the door behind her, "you said you had to work, you can't keep changing your mind you stupid bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry, I collapsed so my boss sent me home," Crystal stammered fearfully and Bob immediately relaxed while Michael tensed anxious over her health as it wasn't so good.

"Alright then, make yourself useful and get some groceries, there was hardly any food for breakfast and I was starving! And you may as well get more beer while you're out because you can never have enough of that."

"Later please, Bob, I need to lie down."

"You're_ my_ wife, you live under _my_ roof so you do what_ I_ say! And I say shop!" Bob commanded furiously, Crystal flinched as he went to grab her wrist but Michael jumped in front of her protectively and instinctively as he'd done thousands of times before. He saw the flash of anger in Bob's eyes as he was grabbed instead, he wrenched Michael's arm and Michael felt the wave of pain as it dislocated as Bob swung him by it to slam him into the wall, "when are you going to learn not to get in the way, Sanford?!"

"Don't hurt him, Bob, please," Crystal pleaded desperately but uselessly as Bob smashed his free fist into Michael's face, he tasted blood as he was knocked sideways to the ground, he landed awkwardly on three limbs trying not to aggrevate his dislocated shoulder further.

"Just like your worthless mother, can't take a punch!" Bob snapped launching a kick at Michael's chest as he tried to get up.

"Don't insult my mother!" Michael said which earned him a more violent kick with enough power to force him onto his back, his body begged him not to make his worse but he'd rather suffer than Crystal any day. Bob grabbed his shirt and hauled him back up to shove him against the wall again, drawing back a fist to strike him again but Michael was literally saved by the doorbel ringing. Seething with unpent rage, Bob lowered his fist but leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"This isn't over, Sanford, mark my words."

Bob moved away and let him go just as Jack got in, as usual completely oblivious to the home situation. Michael knew he should think it was a good thing, it would be disasterous if Jack knew, if anyone but a small part of him was just disappointed that his own father didn't pay enough attention to notice he was hurt and how badly he wished it would stop. Bob paid more attention to the little ones than Jack did to him, sometimes he wondered if Jack was as oblivious as he seemed or if he simply didn't care.

Michael moved away as Crystal explained to Jack about passing out, fleeing out of the way to the bathroom to try fix his dislocated shoulder. Really he should go to a hospital but then he'd miss the train and he might not get to go Hogwarts at all, it wasn't the first time he'd dislocated his shoulder, he bit down on his tongue against the pain as he popped it back into place. The numbness receded to be replaced by tingling and his fingers moved them, the pain remained though, every time he moved his shoulder another wave of pain collider with his brain. He tried to ignore it as he washed the blood out of his mouth and was glad he was already wearing his leather motorcycle jacket because it would be a literal pain to put on with his shoulder as he went to rejoin the adults.

"Are you sure it wasn't your heart?" Jack was asking Crystal with a face the picture of concern, he seemed to have got her to sit which was making Bob glower with outrage at being defied and the general jealousy he felt around Jack, he didn't like men talking to Crystal, especially not Michael's father.

"I'm sure, Jack," Crystal assured him gently, "I've had a defective heart my whole life, I know when its causing problems. I'm just exhausted and maybe a bit weak from hunger, its not serious."

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered anxiously, searching her face desperately for signs of sincerity. Crystal smiled a convincing smile.

"I'm sure."

"Well just to be sure, why don't you see a doctor? And eat something, I'll bring you back something to eat after I drop Mikey off, if you're not feeling better then I'll take you to the hospital."

"Jack, you don't need to worry, really."

"C'mon, Crystal, I insist. My treat, you have to take of yourself."

"I'm with Jack for once. Bring back a bucket of chicken, I'm starved," Bob piped up, "and three Big Macs with super large fries for each. And a large pepperoni pizza. And a six pack of beer, any will do."

"I'm not bringing back food for you, you lazy lump, Crystal is the one who collapsed," Jack growled which made Bob go back to glowering.

"Then get the things I just said. For my wife."

"Do I look stupid?"

"I'll give you the money."

"Fine. Mikey let's go," Jack annonced stepping back and heading towards the door with Bob following to show him out, Michael squeezed Crystal's hand in passing and gave her the same convincing smile she'd given Jack to stop her worrying about him, Jack paused in the doorway and lowered his voice so Crystal couldn't hear, "and you, fatso Bobby-O, I'll be back as soon as a I can and I expect her to be alright when I get back or there'll be hell to pay. If she so much as _looks_ as if she's going to pass out again then drive her to the hospital, if she feels sick, dizzy, or even funny then take her to the damn hospital because if you don't and anything happens to her then I am going to actually kill you."

"I got it. Now go away and get the food. And beer, you moron," Bob commanded him dismissively shooing him, Michael was sure he wasn't very happy but he was relieved that Bob wouldn't do anything with Jack on the warpath because not even Bob was that stupid.

It was an incredibly painful journey for Michael, every turn felt like his shoulder was being torn from its socket and it didn't help that Jack was going faster than usual. He became more convinced that his shoulder was internally damaged because the pain wasn't usually that bad from a dislocated shoulder, he didn't say anthing though, just gritted his teeth and beared it, he'd rather Jack get back to Crystal sooner too and not miss the train. They arrived at Kings Cross in record speed, early in fact.

"Are you going to help me with my trunk?" Michael wondered worriedly, he wasn't sure he could manage it alone with his shoulder like that, "its heavy."

"Err... sure," Jack agreed hesitantly, "you alright, Mikey? You seem a bit peaky."

"Just worried about Crystal," Michael told him as they went to get his things out of the luggage storage, Soara flew right back into her cage from some nearby perch. It wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't the complete truth either.

"I'll make sure she's okay," Jack promised setting his things on the trolley.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you, take care," Jack said and hesitated before hugging him close, "and happy birthday, son."


	5. III: Heading to Hogwarts

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, Abouttimeireview and SDF for reviewing!_

* * *

Scorpius couldn't get to Kings Cross fast enough, he arrived at the Platform with his parents and grandmother with plenty of time to spare after getting his thing onto the train already. He meandered through the crowd looking for his friends with little success, he did see the Scamander twins though with their parents. They had amber eyes and dirty blond hair looked trimmed and no longer unkempt, despite being identical, Scorpius found them to tell apart despite only having met either once. Lysander was smiling happily, looking relaxed and getting hugged by his parents while Lorcan had a death grip on his wand - if Scorpius didn't know any better he'd have sworn it was the same that Varanian had given him - and scanned the crowd warily, he must still have not liked being touched because when his mother went to hug him she left a space between him and her arms and kissed the air either side of his cheeks.

"And I want you to stay on top of your grades," a vaguely familiar voice was saying and Scorpius' attention was drawn to Maurice being lectured by his unusually nervous-looking father, Roman was running a hand through his raven black hair as he spoke, "Second Year is harder than first and I expect you to stay on top of it, as well as to best that albino at practical spellwork, don't make me regret keeping you. I also expect you to perform the Patronus charm, two second years produced full-bodied Patronuses last year so don't give me any of that crap about no one in the class doing it. Its the most important spell you'll ever learn and if you can't learn it then you can't survive. And don't you dare allow bullies to get the better of you again, I didn't raise a weakling who_ lets_ himself be beaten, you only have yourself to blame."

"Hey Scorpius!" Orous called and Scorpius' attention was drawn in surprise to his friend just in time to be hugged, Orous gave him a weak ghost of a smile as he pulled away but it was better than usual. He also had grown a bit but was still shorter than Scorpius, Orous was an albino so his nearly shoulder-length hair was whiter than snow with a slight wave to it, his skin was pale to the point of being colorless and his eyes were crimson, "how are you?"

"Not too bad," Scorpius offered in surprise at hearing Orous speak at a normal volume, "yourself?"

"Not too bad either, I guess," Orous shrugged and Scorpius realized Roman had stopped speaking, his eyes were firmly fixed on Orous, "it was good to spend some time with my dad... I really thought I'd never see him again when the Shadow Master stabbed me. He's really great, my dad. And I found out something really cool that I want to show you guys."

"Father?" Maurice questioned and Roman turned back to his son, not even bothering to mask the disgust in his eyes.

"Bye," Roman spat before leaving, Maurice looked somewhere between hurt and confused by his father's sudden change before composing himself and crossing the few steps between them.

"Hey guys, want to go get seats on the train? I saw Corin a minute ago, he went off to find Abby."

"I wanted to find the others first but you two go on ahead," Scorpius told them and the potential twins nodded as they headed towards the train and he started to resume his search before he was pulled aside by his father who he'd thought had left. His parents weren't alone either, Pansy Davis a family friend was with them along with her son, Hal, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Come here for a moment, Scorpius, I want you to congratulate Hal," his father announced in a stiff polite tone, his parents hadn't exactly been on good terms with the Davis' since Scorpius' abduction as they'd been the ones he'd been staying with but social etiquette seemed to have demanded this, "he made Head Boy."

"Congratulations," Scorpius offered politely and genuinely, he held no grudge against Hal who felt guilty enough and blamed himself for what happened. After everything with Orous, Scorpius could relate very much to his guilt trip but wasn't sure how to snap Hal out of it.

"I don't deserve it," Hal muttered glumly.

"I'm sure you do," Scorpius insisted and Hal simply nodded before Mrs Davis noticed someone else to brag too and led Hal away despite the boy's protests.

"Well, look who it is. So that's little Scorpius," a newcomer announced and Scorpius glanced around to see a group of people the Potters, Rose's dad, Rose, Hugo and a woman he could only assume was her mother, her dad was the one speaking, "try not be in the center of chaos this year, eh? Its not very Malfoy-like to be heroic."

"Ronald!" Rose's probably mother hissed, Scorpius shifted uncomfortably while his father put his arm protectively around him.

"I was kidding!" Ron insisted under the dark looks he was getting before muttering much quieter, "sort of."

"Actually I wondered if I may borrow Scorpius for a moment, if that's alright with you, Draco?" Harry Potter said and Scorpius saw disappointment register in the faces of all the Potter children before he glanced to see the anxious expression on his father's face.

"Alright," his father reluctantly agreed and Potter gestured for Scorpius to come with him as they moved away from the group.

"What did you want to speak to me about, sir?" Scorpius asked politely when they were out of earshot of the others and other people in general, trying to feel concerned.

"Firstly I feel like I owe you an apology," Potter offered and Scorpius blinked in surprise, "I'm not convinced Varanian is innocent, I don't know what to make of him really but I do know that Shadow or not, he is not the Shadow Master. You were right about that."

"Well I'm glad you realized that at least."

"Yes. I also wanted to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?"

"I know you're not stupid, Scorpius, you know about the scar on your wrist, the cause, that Orous Knox and the Scamander boys have it too, that you're all connected. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Scorpius admitted hesitantly and Potter gave a weak smile.

"I would have figured it out myself too," Potter mused before shaking his head and looking serious again, "anyway, Marius sealed the connections as much as he could and as much as I _hope_ that its the end of it, I fear it may not be. I ask that you please keep an eye on Orous Knox and the Scamander boys, inform me if anything unusual happens with them or yourself, any changes to the wrist, any weird dreams or visions or voices... anything unusual basically. Do you think you can do that?"

"Erm..." Scorpius began, he didn't really want to agree to it, he didn't think Harry Potter was a Shadow but people in his department were so any information they had the Shadows probably knew to but he also didn't want to refuse because it would look bad and he might find some other way to keep an eye on them, "I could try, I don't really know the Scamanders."

"Thank you," Potter said looking immensely relieved, "you were my last hope, I couldn't ask Lysander because he doesn't know about it, I don't feel comfortable asking Orous and Lorcan's not particularly happy or trusting of me right now."

"How's he doing?" Scorpius asked, genuinely concerned.

"About as well as can be expected I suppose after what he's been through, wizardkind really need to take a page out of the muggle book when it comes to therapy," Potter pointed out with a sigh.

"Do you still think Roman's involved?"

"I don't know. We should be getting back now before you miss the train," Potter told him. Scorpius couldn't help but feel that Potter was deliberately avoiding the question - but then what did he expect? - although it was almost eleven, "and thank you once again."

"And remember if you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron was saying to which the older kids - minus Vern - laughed but Lily and Hugo looked solemn, "no pressure."

"He doesn't mean it," said Probably-Rose's-Mother and Mrs Potter in unison.

"You kids should be going now unless you want to miss the train. I've been there, tried it and I wouldn't recommend it!"

Ron and Hermione - it was Rose's mother - hugged their children goodbye, the Potters did the same to Lily, Albus and even Vern. James allowed his mother to hug him but threw his father a dirty look and shied away before Harry could touch him, stalking off to the train before anyone could comment on it, the glimmer of hurt in Harry's eyes didn't go unnoticed. Scorpius' father simply patted him on back and Scorpius waved as he got into the train while the others were still saying their goodbyes - Mrs Potter was fighting back tears at her babies were all growing up, he thought he'd try to find the others and a compartment.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Malfoy?" James spat and Scorpius noticed him standing in the corridor glaring at him, "its not enough you take my place as Seeker but you want to take my family too?"

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius wondered irritably.

"Like you don't know! I barely see Dad all summer then when he finally has five minutes to spare to see us off you have to go and ruin it! Crawl back to your own scummy slimy snaky shadowy evil family and stay away from mine!" James yelled while the others boarded behind him, James shot him one last furious look before storming down the train.

"What was that all about?" Albus asked scratching his head.

"Apparently your dad pulling me aside to talk to me bothers him," Scorpius shrugged and gestured to the opposite direction to where James went, "I suggest we go thata way."

"Seconded."

They walked up the train as it started moving and came across Lorcan, Lysander and August who Hugo and Lily opted to sit with and continued on before finding Maurice, Orous, Corin and Abby in another compartment saving them seats. They sat down having to squish in a bit for the eight of them. Corin didn't seem to have grown over the summer but then he was the height of a fully grown man anyway due to his part-giant heritage from both his father, Professor Hagrid, and mother, Madame Maxime. His hair was still a wave of tamed darkness and his eyes dark enough to match, he was dressed in pastel blue satin robes. Scorpius had just opened his mouth to ask where was Michael when the door slid open and he saw the girl he'd met in Diagon Alley, Viola, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She gasped in shock.

"Is there really so few compartments that you're forced to share with a bunch of freaks?" Viola wondered and was given more dark looks than Ron had been given.

"They're not freaks, they're my friends," Maurice snapped defensively, "except Albus."

"Hey!" Albus protested and scowled, "wait what about Abby and Rose?"

"They're my friends."

"But why not me?!"

"You know why. And why does it bother you? You don't even like me."

"No," Albus scoffed, "but its the principle, why Abby and Rose but not me?"

"I enjoy the debates I have with Rose and I have no qualms with Abby."

"You should be glad to have no friends," Viola pointed out, "it'll only hold you back, they're a distraction and a weakness that enemies can utilize against you."

"And you would be who, exactly?" Rose questioned.

"Viola Kalya. Now are you going to come on and find a different compartment with me or not, Maurice?"

"Definitely not," Maurice said firmly, Viola narrowed her eyes at him darkly before shrugging.

"Fine then I'll stay here with assorted inferiority."

"You can't."

"Fine then I declare you and these freaks my friends."

"There's no room!" Maurice snapped and Viola blinked in surprise as she glanced around, everyone instinctively stretching out a bit to make this truer, "find your own friends - or at least pretend to assimilate - and stop insulting mine. Except Albus."

"Hey!" Albus protested again as Viola angrily stalked off, "also you see how annoying she is? That is just what you're like."

"I am nothing like that."

"Where's Michael?" Scorpius asked.

"Haven't seen him," Corin shrugged, "thought he was with you guys."

Scorpius offered to go search for him, he'd be faster alone, Michael was probably wandering around looking for them anyway. Or not. Scorpius went up and down the whole train and didn't see him, he saw the trolley witch and a lost first year but not Michael. He had to go up the train again checking compartments this time, he was actually beginning to fear Michael wasn't actually there before he found him in one of the furthest compartments, sitting alone in a corner staring out the window.

"Seats are taken, sorry," Michael said quietly without looking away from the window when Scorpius opened the door.

"Its me," Scorpius announced and Michael jolted in surprise, wiping his eyes hastily before turning to him.

"Hi."

"You okay?" Scorpius wondered as he went to sit down with him.

"Fine," Michael brushed it off with a smile that would have been convincing if Scorpius wasn't sure he'd just been crying and retrieved something from the inside of his jacket before throwing it to Scorpius, he glanced at and saw it was a muggle magazine on motorcycles, "late birthday present, you know since you like motorcycles."

"Thanks," Scorpius said and grinned sheepishly despite himself, it was probably weird and wrong to like motorcycles. His glee was obliterated when a realization dawned on him, "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot your birthday! I was so excited about going back to Hogwarts that it slipped my mind."

"It doesn't matter, my family isn't big on birthdays," Michael offered dismissively and Scorpius noticed he was wearing the locket he'd seen Crystal wearing as well as dog tags.

"What's with those?"

"Birthday presents."

"Aren't lockets for girls?" Scorpius pointed out and Michael simply shrugged which he seemed to regret as he cringed and rubbed his shoulder, "you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I'm sure," Michael insisted stubbornly.

"Then why are you hanging out here by yourself? Did you do something to your shoulder?"

"I think I might've hurt it is all."

"How?"

"The platform," Michael admitted after a moment's hesitation, "I ran into a non-barrier wall by mistake. It was dislocated, I thought I fixed it but it must've torn some ligaments because it really hurts. That's why I was hanging out alone, cramming into a compartment with eight other people isn't healthy for it."

"Oh. Well I'll keep you company then, can catch up with the others later. And we can see Marigold when we get there to fix up your arm."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the elderly witch offered poking her head in the compartment.

"No thank you, I had a big breakfast," Scorpius told her and Michael shook his head too despite looking almost longingly at the sweets until she left, he wondered if Michael was hungry and just hadn't any money, "did you want something?"

"No. And I don't need to see Marigold," Michael said firmly.

"You just said that your shoulder was hurt?"

"So? It'll get better, I don't want to go get healed. I'd miss the sorting and I don't want to bother Marigold the first day back."

"You won't miss all of the sorting if its healed quickly, Michael, you can't neglect your health over that. And Marigold is bothered by everything."

"Scorpius-"

"Look, you are going to see Marigold if I have to drag you there," Scorpius insisted and Michael didn't look pleased but eventually nodded.

Scorpius sat with Michael for the rest of the trip, filling him in on what Varanian and what had happened on the platform with Harry Potter. Michael seemed unusually quiet but Scorpius chalked it up to his shoulder, he cringed with pain every time he moved it and frequently rubbed it. Orous poked his head in after awhile.

"There you two are, everyone's wondering where you are and why you never came back," Orous informed them and as Scorpius started explaining about Michael's shoulder, an idea seemed to occur to him as he closed the curtains, door and sat down with them, "okay so do you guys remember last year how Maurice body-bound James and his friends when they were picking on us?"

"Yes," Scorpius and Michael said in unison as Orous took out a blank piece of parchment and his wand.

"Do you remember how James kept thinking one of us had stolen his map?"

"No."

"Vaguely," Michael said at the same time as Scorpius' 'no'.

"Oh right," Orous muttered, "well James thought one of us had taken his map, he badgered me and Vern about it the next day. It made me realize that he'd taken the map I'd drawn of Hogwarts, I'd picked up this piece of blank parchment instead by mistake so I asked him for it back, he said he'd give me back my useless map unless I gave him his map back. I still had no idea what he was talking about but I remembered the blank parchment, I thought any parchment would be good and didn't know what I'd done with the original so I gave him some and he just got even more mad and he burned the parchment and my map and called it garbage, said I clearly didn't have his map.

"It was only much later I realized I still had the blank parchment but since he'd burned mine and I needed it for an essay I thought that it wouldn't matter if I used it but its bewitched or something to stop you writing on it. I thought it was just one of my roommates playing a prank on me and I didn't want to waste paper so I figured I'd keep it until I found a way to remove the jinx. I started trying to figure it out over the summer, figure out what jinx it was and try to remove it but it kept flickering to life sometimes and I realized it was very not what I thought it was. I had to experiment a bit but I got it to work."

"How do you get a piece of parchment to work?" Scorpius wondered in confusion, did Orous mean he'd figured out how to write on it or... what?

"Look I'll show you," Orous offered and tapped the parchment with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once the parchment sprang to life, spidery lines of ink coming together to form words:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_  
_ Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_  
_ THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"The Marauder's Map?" Scorpius repeated and Orous opened it up to show them that it was indeed a map, a map of Hogwarts, a much more intricate, vast map than the one Orous had made. There were dots too, with names by them moving around.

"Its a map of Hogwarts," Orous explained, "way better than mine, there's passageways I didn't even know were on here and it covers the grounds too. And not just that but it shows people in Hogwarts, the ghosts by their names not their nicknames that I didn't even know, I think it shows what they're doing at the time you're looking in the map like I was watching the teachers starting to arrive although the Headmistress and Hagrid have been there all summer. I expected to see Calderon but his name hasn't shown up, I hope he's just being unplottable or the map's defective not that he's left Hogwarts. To hide it you just tap it with your wand again and say 'mischief managed.'"

"No wonder James wanted it back," Michael breathed in amazement, "but I'm confused though, James has four people in his gang so why is there only four Messers? And since when did James call themselves that?"

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged while his mind surged with possibility, it was the perfect tool for helping him find the Shadow staff member. Scanning it, he saw neither 'Marius Calderon' or 'Tommy Lestrange' but hoped it was just Calderon being Calderon and that he was there, he was relieved to see 'Atticus Ashain' at least, "I don't think James and his friends made it though, if it does do what you say then its pretty powerful magic. I'm not saying James lacks talent or power but he is only becoming a fourth year, I don't think he could've made it."

"Where did he get it then?"

"I have no idea but its ours now."

"You don't think we should give it back to James?" Orous questioned looking anxious, "I'm not a thief."

"James probably stole this himself!"

"We should turn it in to a teacher," Michael prompted and Scorpius rolled his eyes, he didn't want to seem like he was being the bad guy but it could be useful, "someone could be wanting this back if James did steal it! Some poor older student could be freaking out about failing their exams because their Marauder's Map project was stolen."

"I highly doubt that, if its a school project why would they refer to themselves as aides of mischief-makers? This could be really useful, we can't just give it up."

"How about we show it to Calderon and see what he makes of it? He's not entirely a teacher but he'd know if anyone other than James had reported losing it. If not then we can keep it, James probably only uses it to avoid teachers and find the victims he wants while he's doing his bullying and pranking. I don't trust him with it. That seem fair?"

"Okay," Scorpius and Orous muttered in agreement before Orous tapped the parchment and mumbled 'mischief managed' which immediately caused the words to vanish, Orous handed it to them.

"You hold on to it, you know Calderon better than I do. Ask him either tomorrow morning or after classes whenever you have the chance, tell me how it goes," Orous told them which they agreed to, "I'll get back to the others now, I hope Marigold makes your arm feel better."

The rest of the journey passed by quietly, Michael still wasn't chatty and still seemed in pain from his shoulder. He studied the map while Scorpius got sucked into reading his motorcycle magazine after deciding to look through it quickly, he got a bit lost on some of the mechanical things but he loved the pictures of them and the coolest looking ones seemed to be the fastest. He never thought he'd be interested in something so muggle but it really interested him, he really wished his leather jacket still fit him though. Scorpius only stopped when Michael announced they'd arrived, they took it in turns standing outside while the other could get changed into robes in privacy which Scorpius did with ease but Michael seemed to be struggling with because of his shoulder.

"Get changed in the hospital wing if its too painful," Scorpius offered and Michael agreed as he came out looking dishevelled and even more in pain, he'd gotten his jacket off though.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Professor Hagrid was calling as usual, he spotted Lily and Hugo throwing their arms around either side of the professor to hug him.

"Excuse me," a voice said cheerfully and Scorpius noticed Lysander was tapping at Michael's arm, Lysander smiled gently - although it wavered when his amber eyes flicked to Michael's scar across his blue magical prosthetic eye - at Michael who was shorter than him, "first years are this way, I'm sure you can talk to your friend later."

"I'm a third year!" Michael protested as his face flushed scarlet, Lysander looked confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Do you mean a second year?"

"No, a third year."

"Oh," Lysander muttered and scratched his head, "sorry, I just thought since you're so short."

"Its fine, good luck with your sorting," Michael said hastily and stalked away still blushing furiously, Scorpius jogged to keep up with him, "that was humiliating."

"It could happen to anyone," Scorpius told him trying to sound consoling but Michael didn't look the slightest bit better as they found a carriage with Albus, Abby and Rose.

It was a very cold night and Scorpius was very glad when they arrived at the school, the other three went along to the Great Hall - it didn't take four people to take one person to the hospital wing and they all had siblings they were anxious to see sorted - while Scorpius took Michael to the hospital wing as he was afraid Michael would simply not go if left up to him alone and he was carrying Michael's robes anyway.

The snowy haired head healer, Marigold, actually didn't seem to mind the intrusion, caught somewhere between thinking te sorting ceremony was boring and afraid of another attack. Michael flinched whenever Marigold tried to touch him to examine him, he seemed oddly afraid or maybe it was just because it hurt so much and Scorpius was overthinking things.

Marigold finally seemed to just use spells and have Michael attempt to move his arm before finally giving him a potion to repair the torn ligaments, it would work instantly but Michael would need to go easy on his shoulder and take it for a few more days to ensure it stayed healed since it would be fragile but they were welcome to go back to the Great Hall. They gave Michael some privacy to change before the trio headed to the hall together, Marigold went to his place at the staff table while Scorpius and Michael rejoined their friends at the Gryffindor table.

"What did we miss?" Scorpius asked in a whisper.

"Nothing much," Albus answered equally quietly, "we're on the Js, no one we know so far. How's the shoulder?"

"Much better," Michael pointed out.

"See, was that really so bad?" Scorpius commented but was given no reply so he turned to the sorting.

Calderon was carrying it again, reeling off the names from memory and magically making the hat rise and land on the students heads much to Scorpius' relief. Marius Calderon didn't look any different, he no longer wore the cloak he'd had as Acting Headmaster so was just in his worn clothes, a red sweater, jeans and sneakers. Caldeorn was tall and lanky with neat black hair and dark eyes made more noticable by his pale skin, like Scorpius he had the Tiwaz rune on his palm only unlike Scorpius he was marked on both palms. He wore a silver dragon necklace which had been a gift from Scorpius in the first year, he hadn't seen him without it since and similarly Scorpius always wore the silver Thestral ring that Calderon had gotten him last year.

Calderon was a very unique wizard, despite dressing like a muggle he was incredibly powerful and could perform incredible feats with wandless magic, he didn't even have a wand in fact. His job title was 'assistant' as he went around assisting the various professors and other staff as well as doing the duties of a caretaker, he unofficially basically seemed to keep the school running. Scorpius looked up to him greatly, despite how badly some people treated him, Calderon was a great man and a hero. He was also insane but Scorpius didn't care. He'd only recently learned that he was in fact related to Calderon, Calderon being the son of Bellatrix Lestrange with the birth name 'Tommy Lestrange' making him a cousin of sorts much to Scorpius' delight. Calderon caught his eye and smiled, winking at him before calling the next name.

"Kalya, Viola!"


	6. III: A Sort of Start

_**Thanks to:** SDF, Aya Diefair an Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** I know these updates have been every other day not every day but two of them have been really long and my mother decided to invite everyone to stay for the end of summer so its just kind of distracting, I hope you don't mind  
_

* * *

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat cried after a minute of silent debate, if Viola was disappointed or pleased with her sorting she didn't show it as her face was the same mask of indifference as when she'd approached the stool. She strode confidently over to the Slytherin table, she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she shook hands with her new housemates before wiping her hands on the napkin. There were only a handful of people before another name he recognized was called.

"Longbottom, August!"

"That's my brother," Abby announced excitedly despite the fact that everyone probably knew that.

The blond approached the stool calmly but when he turned around Scorpius noticed August was biting his lip nervously, he took breath as he sat down and squeezed shut his eyes. Scorpius noticed Abby had her fingerscrossed, he glanced around and spotted Nick doing the same before looking at the staff table and seeing Professor Longbottom was also doing the same. It didn't take long for the hat to decide and put them out of their misery.

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

Nick and Abby both looked disappointed to not have their little brother but August looked happy enough with this as he went to join his table, Professor Longbottom actually stood up to applaud and wiped a tear from his eye before sitting back down and saying something to the professor beside him. Scorpius hadn't actually realized it was Professor Ashain until then, his usual neatly combed back hair was dishevelled and he looked gloomy and whatever Professor Longbottom said it didn't look like it improved his mood.

"Damn," Abby muttered and sighed, "I was hoping he'd be in Gryffindor, Nick for Slytherin and Heather for Hufflepuff, we bet a Galleon on it. Is it normal for siblings to have no house in common?"

"I think its grand he's in Ravenclaw, that's the house I wanted," Corin pointed out, "And all this family house is great but something can be said for independence and making your own path, not to mention the pressure of fearing to not make that house is just unkind."

"That was oddly insightful of you," Albus commented and beamed, "And cheer up, Abby, we'll still get Lily and Hugo anyway."

"I don't like the Sorting Hat," Scorpius offered irritably recalling his own sorting to which Albus rolled his eyes, "It put me in the wrong house."

"Are you _still_ on that?"

"Yes."

"If it put anyone in the wrong house then it was Maurice."

"Hey!" Maurice protested shooting a dark look at Albus who smirked.

"Both of you be quiet and behave, people are trying to get sorted," Michael interjected, ever the peacekeeper.

"Yes mother," Albus muttered with a roll of his eyes, "Hey, speaking of mothers. How is Crystal? I was up late picking out the best outfit to wear and hours practicing cool and funny things to say to her but I didn't see her."

"That would be because Jack dropped me off. And leave Crystal alone."

"Can't you just say Mum and Dad like normal people?" Albus grumbled and went back to watching the sorting.

It seemed to take ages to get through to the Ps, there seemed to be an overwhelming number of Ms after the Ls and not as many Ns but still enough. He noticed Lily amongst the crowd of first years, standing close to her cousin Hugo and hopping from one foot to the other eagerly.

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily practically ran over to the stool before seeming to regret it as she realized her turn was upon her, meaning she may or may not get the house she desired. She straightened her glasses before sitting down, the hat was dropped onto her head. It didn't take long to aside.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Albus whooped with delight and jumped up as he punched the air so suddenly that Michael was knocked back off the stool, Scorpius went to help him only for Michael to flinch again and he backed off in confusion as Michael sat back up, some people were laughing. Albus seemed not to have noticed though, he was clapping furiously as a beaming Lily ran over to join them, Albus hugged her tightly before they both sat back down. Scorpius caught a glimpse of James who was also standing to applaud and wearing the most genuine smile that Scorpius had seen on him, he was too far away to hug his sister though.

Scorpius stopped much attention to the sorting again except to clap at the appropriate moments when a new Gryffindor joined them, he spotted Molly not too far away, watching the sorting with interest. As a prefect she'd have to show the first years the way to the common room, she had a somewhat wistful expression on her face though. He had a feeling she was thinking about her squib sister, all magical dreamed of the day they'd be sorted, Lucy would never get that. Neither would his own sister, Lyra, that thought made him feeling extremely gloomy for some reason, she'd have been three in June if she'd still been alive.

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

Scorpius was saved from that depressing line of thought by a name he recognized, Lorcan didn't look nervous but his eyes continuously scanned around with alertness as he walked over to the stool. He was still clutching the wand tightly in his hand as he sat down on the stool, the hat was lowered onto his head carefully. It took a while for the hat to make its mind up with Lorcan, his amber eyes never started darting over them distrustfully the entire time, it wasn't nearly as long as Orous but it was the longest Scorpius had seen so far that day.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table burst into applause and Lorcan calmly walked over to them, Lorcan paused before sitting down which probably to express his dislike at being touched because no one tried to shake his hand. He didn't let go of that wand or stop surveying everything. Abby, Albus, Rose and Lily all looked like they'd been slapped in the face at Lorcan's appointed house but didn't have time to dwell on it as the next name was Lorcan's twin.

"Scamander, Lysander!"

Lysander unlike his twin looked positively terrified, he kept staring after his brother as if he couldn't believe Lorcan's placement. He was shaking as he sat down on the stool, his also amber eyes going between Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw desperately, Scorpius noticed they weren't ringed with tiredness like Lorcan's. Lysander was mouthing something.

"What's he saying?" Scorpius wondered aloud, not expecting an answer but to his surprise he got one.

"He's begging not to be alone, to go in a house with someone he knows," Maurice answered for him and was given surprised looks before the turned back to Lysander, it didn't take nearly as long as Lorcan before the hat yelled.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Abby, Albus, Rose and Lily looked much happier with this choice and applauded happily to welcome Lysander into the house, Lysander looked overjoyed and immensely relived to be with Lily and unlike his brother had no problem with shaking hands and being hugged. Lysander sat down proudly while Lorcan watched from across the room before looking away sadly.

After that there was only one name left that Scorpius knew, belonging to the busy red-haired brother of Rose. It was a while before they got to the Ws, Scorpius was starting to get hungry as they went through the rest of the Ss, Ts, there was even several Us, Vs and a handful of Ws before finally.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

"This won't take long," Rose announced proudly.

Hugo looked nervous as he approached the stool, wiping the sweat of his brow before sitting down on the stool. Rose was right, it didn't long.

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

A few of the Gryffindors had actually started clapping, fully expecting the final Weasley to join them but stopped in shock when they realized that the hat hadn't actually said Gryffindor, there was a pause before the Hufflepuffs too realized this and burst into applause at their new student. No one looked more stunned though, then Hugo himself, he was fighting back tears as he approached the Hufflepuff table as if it was a march to his execution. Vern and Orous greeted him kindly but Hugo said something to them before getting up and leaving the Great Hall, no one really noticed him go as eyes were already on the next person called.

"Where did Hugo go?" Rose wondered after taking a few minutes to notice through her surprise.

"To the toilet, I think," Maurice told her and he nodded before looking back to the sorting.

There was no more names that Scorpius recognized, in fact there wasn't even that many people left to be sorted. Scorpius noticed that Hugo didn't come back during the sorting, in fact he hadn't returned by the time the last student, Giselle Zoric, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Calderon flicked his wrist and the stool and sorting hat vanished in a burst of light, there were awes of amazement - mostly from the new students - before he went over to lean against the wall and fold his arms. Hugo's absence went unnoticed though as Headmistress McGonagall stood to address them, she had not changed a bit.

"To new students, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts! To older students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Headmistress McGonagall announced to the school, "I know you are probably hungry so I'll keep the announcements short, for those of you who don't know the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden."

"Hint's in the name," Calderon commented and the majority of students and staff laughed.

"Very observant, Marius," Headmistress McGonagall offered dryly before continuing, "I'd also like to congratulate our Head Girl and Head Boy, Dominique Weasley and Hal Davis. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term, Quidditch Captains are to arrange the times with our flying Instructor, Eben Dunbrooke, before then and put up notices in the common room for those wishing to tryout. And I believe that is all so let the feast begin, let's have a good year."

On that note, Calderon clapped his hands twice and the tables began flushed with food. They dug in eagerly, Michael especially was devouring anything in sight as if he were starved, actually he did look starved still. The meal started off pleasant enough, Albus, Corin and Abby were doing most of the talking though, answering questions from the new students - Maurice had to sit near the end to be able to be in range to translate announcements and since they sat with him they were also down there right next to the first years - although Albus was prone to exaggeration and bragging while Corin tended to explain everything was better in Beauxbatons.

Maurice didn't seem to think this line of questioning was interesting and went back to not bothering use his necklace to understand in favor of focusing on eating, Rose was unusually quiet, Michael was unusually focused on eating and Scorpius was usually quiet. Scorpius did keep an eye out though, as prefect Molly was nearby to the first years as well although on the opposite side of them to him and was talking to Louis. Hugo hadn't returned any of the times he looked over to the Hufflepuff table but Vern and Orous were still there. Lorcan had moved to the very end of the table and finally put down the wand although it remained beside his plate within grabbing range, he ate slowly and his eyes didn't stop scanning. Professor Ashain still looked sullen and picked at his food.

"Why do you think Hugo's not back yet?" Rose asked worriedly after awhile, "Do you think he got lost?"

"He probably just doesn't want to come back," Lily offered with a shrug, "Now that he's in Hufflepuff and all not Gryffindor."

"Think we should look for him."

"We can't, we're girls and he'll be in a boy's bathroom. Just have to wait until he gets back assuming we ever see him again since we're in different houses."

"Of course you will see him," Corin pointed out in a very condescending tone, "You have eight subjects this year, two are with Slytherins, two are with Ravenclaws, two are with Hufflepuffs and two are for all houses together. Gryffindors have Charms and Herbology with Hufflepuffs so you'll see him then, plus Astronomy and Flying is for all houses at once so that's four classes out of eight which is half your classes then there's outside of classes too. Two of my very best friends are in Hufflepuff, you don't see them as much as your own house but its not complete segregation."

"Well that's good. Which are with Ravenclaws?"

"History of Magic and Transfiguration. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are with Slytherins."

"Well that's good," Lysander announced cheerfully, "I can't even pronounce Trans-fig-nit-ashan so its bound to be difficult but August is really smart so he can help us. What electives did you pick? I can't wait until I'm old enough to take Care of Magical Creatures, I hope Hagrid does a class on nargles."

"What's a 'nargles'?" Micheal asked of Scorpius quietly but curiously.

"I have no idea," Scorpius admitted.

Hugo still wasn't back by the time the meal came to an end and the scraps were vanished - much to Michael's chagrin, how he still had room to eat more was beyond Scorpius - and they started heading back to their dormitories. Molly in full prefect mode started leading the first years away, he still didn't see any sign of Hugo though and Rose insisted they stop and check every boys bathroom they came across looking for him but to no avail. Scorpius was actually beginning to worry something might have happened to him before realizing he had an easy way to find Hugo, the map would give him away.

"Michael," Scorpius hissed, pulling him to one side, "We can find Hugo with the map."

"Good plan," Michael agreed as they slipped away into an empty classroom, Michael pulled out the map and his wand to activate it quickly, he scowled, "He's not in the castle, he's in the grounds... heading towards the Forbidden Forest."

"Come on!" Scorpius cried as he started running.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?!"

"How close is he to the forest?"

"Pretty close, he'll be there before we make it to the grounds at his current pace."

"Then there's no time to get help! He could get hurt or killed or expelled."

"So could we," Michael pointed out but didn't stop running, "And he's in the forest, I don't think the map covers the entire forest though so we should really move."

They picked up the pace as much as they could as they carried on racing through the halls, it brought back memories for Scorpius before they bolted outside. It was still a cold night but the blast of chilly air was almost refreshing after running through the school, breathless and hot they didn't stop to relish it as the tore across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest.

"_Lumos_," Michael said from behind him and Scorpius slowed slightly to give Michael the lead since he had the map, he didn't know where they'd be going in the forest anyway.

They dived into the dense trees, Scorpius lit up his own wand because it was dark but remained behind Michael who still had the map and thus Hugo's location. Michael came a halt briefly to stare at the map with intense frustration before continuing on without looking at it as he pocketed it.

"Hugo's just gone off the edge of the map," Michael explained between breaths as they kept running, "But we were close and closing in on him because I think he's only walking, I think we can find him. Hugo! Hugo!"

"Don't yell!" Scorpius insisted running alongside his friend, "There's all sorts of dangerous things in here, yelling will bring them down on us and possibly Hugo."

"What-What kinds of things?"

"Centaurs, acromantulas, trolls, my father says there's werewolves-"

"Dammit, Scorpius! Werewolves?! Thanks, now I'm worried!"

"Wait, you _weren't_ worried before?"

Before Michael could reply, there was the scream of a child from nearby. They headed towards the sound without hesitation, they saw the creature first. It looked somewhere between a horse and a panther although larger than both and coated with sleek slick black fur, its feet seemed hoofed but huge jagged claws peeked out of the stone-like hoof and it moved more like a panther. Its head as like a horse's only with two long twisting horns protruding from its head, its mane and tail were quite literally flames that didn't seem to harm the beast. Its stomach was engorged and its mouth opened unnaturally wide like a crocodile, revealing rows of sharp knife-like teeth and a lapping forked tongue. It was standing before Hugo who'd been cornered against a tree.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Michael cried, brandishing his wand._  
_

The spell obediently shot from Michael's wand and struck the beast but it seemed to have no effect other than to distract it. It turned to Michael instead, they started firing all the spells they'd learned in Defense the Dark Arts at it but it had no effect as it started walking towards him lazily with his jaws open and oozing saliva.

"It's a Bicorn!" Hugo called to them in panic, "One horn makes it immune to Dark magic, the other makes it immune to non-Dark magic, it sheds its horns annually but isn't doing that right now... They don't like water but they like the taste of human flesh!"

"Great," Scorpius muttered lowering his wand.

The Bicorn reared up on his hind legs and screeched before charging towards Michael very rapidly despite its fat belly, Scorpius dived at Michael. Michael was shoved to the ground with Scorpius along with him but at least were out of the creature's path, in fact as they scrambled back to their feet, Scorpius noticed it kept on running as it had to slow down its momentum before it could turn back to them. It gave Scorpius an idea.

"I have a plan, Michael, keep it distracted!"

Michael looked at him with an odd expression but nodded as Scorpius tried to run over to Hugo still standing against the rather thick trunk of a towering tree, the Bicorn started to race after Scorpius. He heard Michael yell a useless spell but the Bicorn must be able to feel them even if they had no effect because it once more was distracted by the caster, it screeched and started stampeding away from from Scorpius just before he reached Hugo.

"What's the plan?" Hugo asked fearfully, his face was ashen and his eyes looked red from crying.

"Just stand there and look tasty," Scorpius told him, not wanting to waste time explaining as he notice Michael narrowly managing to dive out of its way, "Trust me."

Scorpius stood beside Hugo and aimed his wand at the Bicorn, firing his own barrage of useless spells that made the creature turn to him. It screeched and charged at them, its pelting the ground so loudly it drowned out the beating of Scorpius' heart. It got closer and closer...

"Any time now!" Hugo yelped in panic.

Scorpius threw himself at Hugo to push them both out of the path of the Bicorn, the creature's momentum once more carried it forward though and it rammed into the tree trunk - specifically, its_ horns_ rammed into the tree trunk and became wedged. It was stuck.

"Good plan," Michael offered as he came over to them.

The Bicorn howled and jerked his head violently in an attempt to free itself, Scorpius noticed the cracks around the holes in the trunk holding the horns.

"I don't think that'll hold it forever though," Scorpius pointed out as they backed way, the wood was starting to splinter, "RUN!"

The three of them raced back through the forest - or at least Scorpius hoped it was back through the forest, becoming more lost within its depths would be bad - as fast as they could, Scorpius deeply regretted having eaten so recently. They could still hear the Bicorn struggling as they ran before a loud cracking sound and another screech told them that it had escaped, its feet on the hard ground echoed around like thunder, both for the volume and the feeling of it being nearby but not precisely where. Scorpius did notice one thing though, it was getting louder.

"Didn't you say it doesn't like water?!" Michael questioned of Hugo, Scorpius noticed he was looking at the map again as they ran.

"Yes!" Hugo yelled breathlessly, "Because their mane and tail is fire its bad for them, they die if its extinguished although it is magical fire and not exactly easy. Like they can survive rain because its only in drops - although they still try stay out of it - but full immersion in water would kill them if they couldn't get out fast enough so they avoid large bodies of water."

"Okay, now I have a plan! Follow me!"

Michael passed them to take the lead and they let him, following him blindly through the forest for a few more feet before bursting through the treeline and back into open grounds. Instead of making a beeline for the castle though, Michael ran towards the lake. Scorpius felt an odd prickling fear creeping through his body, not the lake, he didn't want to be in water. Memories of drowning in the pitch and nearly being pulled down by the hands in the water tugged at him, he felt his heart clench, he didn't want to go through that again.

The Bicorn screeched again as he broke out of the forest and hurtled after them. They were just at the water's edge when Michael abruptly pulled them to one side, the Bicorn gave an inhuman scream of panic as it tried to stop itself. The stones clinked as it tried to skid to a halt but it didn't work and the momentum carried the beast into the treacherous water, Scorpius shivered. There was splashing as the Bicorn thrashed in the water before managing to right itself, its mane and tail were now miniscule as the beast bolted back towards the forest like its life depended on it. They breathed a collected sigh of relief before Scorpius felt a surge of anger.

"What were you thinking, Hugo?!" Scorpius demanded of the smaller boy although Hugo was taller than Michael though, "Don't you realize its dangerous in there?! You could've been hurt, you could've been killed!"

"I didn't ask you to come after me," Hugo protested as tears welled in his eyes, "I was just trying to run away."

"Well that was stupid!" Scorpius yelled and regretted it as tears started leaking from Hugo's eyes as he sank miserably to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest.

"That's me, stupid Hugo."

"Its okay," Michael offered to Hugo gently as he sat down beside the younger boy and put a comforting arm around him, "He doesn't mean it, he was just worried about you. Why were you trying to run away?"

"Because I'm in the wrong house!" Hugo cried as the tears poured from his eyes, "ev-every Weasley g-goes to Gryffindor, every one! Everyone but m-me. My Dad s-said he'd disinherit me if I was-wasn't in Gr-Gryffindor, I d-don't ev-even h-have a f-family an-anymore, th-they h-h-hate m-me!"

"No they don't," Michael told him as Hugo broke down into intelligible sobs and buried his head in Michael's recently healed shoulder, Michael cringed but said nothing, "they were worried about you, Rose was having everyone look for you in the bathrooms we passed because that's where you said you'd go, she was really worried."

"Sh-Sh-She w-was?" Hugo stammered pulling away to look at Michael.

"Yes! Just because you got a different house to your family, it doesn't mean they stopped being your family. Trust me. Its just the color of your robes, it doesn't matter."

"I-I f-feel l-like I let my whole family d-down."

"You didn't, I saw how close your family are and they'll love you no matter what. Plus its the hat that chooses, you didn't do anything wrong."

"W-What about my dad?" Hugo wondered although Michael's words seemed to be having the desired effect, Hugo seemed to be calming down.

"Well dads just suck, who needs them or cares what they think," Michael shrugged which seemed to confuse and stun Hugo, Scorpius decided to step in as he sa down on Hugo's other side.

"I think what Michael means," Scorpius lied and tried to think of something comforting, "Is that there are worse fathers around, I'm sure your Dad didn't mean it. You've heard a lot of bad things about my father, haven't you?"

"Yes," Hugo admitted looking guilty, "I'm sorry, I don't judge though since I don't know your father then it would be unfair."

"My point is that my family have a bad name and you love your dad, right?"

"Yes. My dad is great."

"Malfoys are a very Slytherin family and I got put in Gryffindor but my father doesn't care. I'm his son and he loves me regardless of my house, if someone as looked down upon as my dad can accept my house then don't you think someone as... great as your dad can?"

"I-I suppose yeah," Hugo rambled thoughtfully, no longer crying, "That makes sense."

"You can at least give Hufflepuff a chance," Michael added with a comforting smile, "Sometimes change is good, like the Tarot card said."

"The Tarot card..." Hugo repeated and his expression became extremely anxious, "but if they're true then you picked Death."

"I don't know about Death but you three are in a heap of trouble," a voice said that made them jump.

Scorpius cringed. The voice belonged to Grant.


	7. III: The First Night

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair, Guest, Lucifersdaughter and SDF for reviewing!_

**_Is James the way he is because he has Daddy issues? As in, not seeing him that much is the reason why he acts like a jerk, to get attention?_**  
_Its a big part of it, yes. Since everything with the Shadows, Harry has been very busy trying to combat it and has not had much time for his family. After Harry gave Albus not James his invisibility cloak, James became very insecure about his relationship with his father which is only worsened by Harry's frequent absence. He wanted to be Seeker to make his father proud (and in James' mind, make Harry and him close again) but Scorpius took that from him. Then after Blood Runes when Scorpius saved the school, Harry was impressed and James overheard him saying this and was upset, wanting Harry to be impressed with him instead and wishing he'd been a hero to be close to Harry again. So when Harry is finally spending time with them and instead wishes to be with Scorpius, James is again upset and feels Harry prefers Scorpius to him and that Scorpius is deliberately trying to take his father (and other family since he has a fairly decent relationship with the majority of Weasleys and Albus) away from him. He bullies people he genuinely sees as bad (which is why he gets annoyed he's perceived as the bad one) both to take his frustrations out on someone and because it gets him attention if he gets caught_

**_Why dosen't Crytsal leave Bob?_**  
_Partially out of fear for being homeless and having financial problems (Bob convinced her she's nothing without him and couldn't cope on her own) and partially from wanting the little ones to have a father (Bob is only abusive to her and Michael, he adores his biological kids)_

**_How can she be living under his roof if he dosen't work?_**  
_The house is rented in Bob's name, a combination of welfare and his mother paid for it before Crystal and its still only in Bob's name. Crystal and Michael were homeless before they moved in with Bob_

**_What's Jack's problem? Is he blind?_**  
_Do you mean how he doesn't notice about Michael's home life? A combination of his lack of observation and frequent absence. If people still want Jack/Michael flashbacks, the first one's already written in readiness_

**_Where did the name Marius came from?_**  
_In story, Calderon was taunted by Rodolphus that he may be a squib like Marius (Marius Black being a squib in the Black family) and later came to admire Marius Black for getting to be a squib due to his magic being the reason he was tortured and treated so badly. When McGonagall asked him what his name was, Marius came to mind as he was used to it being used to refer to him and liked it. Out of story, I got the name from a character in a book and liked it so it was on the list of potential names when I was trying to devise Calderon's chosen name (he was always "Tommy"/Tom Riddle III first) and I saw Marius on the Black family tree it started clicking into place. If you want the origin of the name its Ancient Roman, coming from either the name of the Roman God of War, Mars_

* * *

"Come back inside with me," Grant commanded them darkly, "Now."

Wynston Grant had changed a bit since last year, he'd lost some weight but remained tall - although now Scorpius had grown a bit, he wasn't quite so imposing - and robost with very broad shoulders. He'd cut his hair shorter but still had it immaculately neat, not that it had made up its mind whether it was gray or white, nor had the pencil mustache. He still had the same tiny, dark beady eyes filled with hatred as he gazed down on them. He turned and started truding back inside the castle with them in tow, Hugo looked petrified while Michael muttered something under his breath and jabbed his wand into his pocket.

"You'll be expelled for this, you know," Grant told them as he glanced back with a cruel smile curling his lips, "Couldn't even last one night without breaking the rules, eh Malfoy?"

"Its-Its not his fault, sir," Hugo said politely but meekly and Grant stopped to face them, Hugo gulped, "I was upset about the sorting and I was trying to run away, if Scorpius and Michael hadn't found me then I'd probably be dead."

"Don't you lie to me boy!" Grant roared and Hugo qualied fearfully, Michael put his arm protectively in front of Hugo, "In addition to taking you to the Headmaster to be expelled, I'm taking fifty points from Slytherin from Malfoy and ten poitns from Gryffindor from Weasley! I'd take points from you too, Sanford, but you're so pathetic that its simply not worth it."

"What _is_ going on here?" a familiar voice wondered and the four turned to see Professor Ashain coming out of a side corridor.

"None of your concern, Ashain. These students are being expelled for breaking the rules."

"Really?" Professor Ashain wondered with a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms, "Because last I checked, only the Headmaster or Headmistress can expel students. Or the Heads of Houses can expel those in their own houses but even then the Headmaster or Headmistress must agree to it first. Unless you manged to be Head of Gryffindor and Head of Hufflepuff and Headmaster of Hogwarts since the feast, in which case I applaud your incredibly fast promotion."

"Oh shut up," Grant snapped, eying the professor with the same look of loathing that he gave to Scorpius. He rounded on Professor Ashain, Grant was far taller and bigger but the other professor didn't look the slightest bit intimidated. In fact, he looked bored, "If I was Headmaster then you'd know because firing you would be the first thing I do. Don't think I'm not onto you, Ashain, I _know_ you're involved with the Shadows and I'm going to prove it so you better watch your back. Unlike these kids, when you leave, it'll be in a body bag."

"I am not even going to justify that with an answer," Professor Ashain commented without expression, "Now why don't I take these students to their Heads of Houses to be dealt with? Since you seem to have trouble remembering their houses or perhaps you're just having an identiy crisis and believe yourself to be the Sorting Hat. In which case I recommend extensive therapy and a very long sabbatical. Come on, students."

Professor Ashain ended his speech on that incredibly dismissive not and turned on his heel to lead them away, the trio started to follow him while Grant fumed with rage. His face had gone beetroot red, making him look rather like a tomato with a mustache as he jogged to catch up with them.

"We'll take them together then," Grant spat as he glared at Professor Ashain.

"Alright, you can come if you really want to," Professor Ashain told the older man in a patronizing tone as he shrugged, "Bogdan Oring is closer so we'll go to him first. He's the Head of Hufflepuff, Mr Weasley, he teaches Muggle Studies so you won't have him for classes but he's still your Head of House."

"Doesn't matter, you'll be expelled."

"Are you still here?"

"C-Can Scorpius and Michael not be expelled?" Hugo spoke up timidly, "I can understand me but its my fault they were out there and they shouldn't pay for my mistakes."

"Wait, why are you three in trouble again?"

Hugo started his explanation about being upset over his sorting and eventually trying to run away through the forest, describing the Bicorn attack and how Scorpius and Michael had saved him as they outsmarted the creature. Scorpius added they'd seen Hugo out the window and gone to help, he didn't want them to find out about the map after all. By the time Hugo had finished, they were at the stone gargoyle to the Headmaster's - or in his case, Headmistress' - office.

"Hey, this isn't Oring's office," Grant pointed out looking outraged.

"How observant of you," Professor Ashain commented, his words dipped heavily with sarcasm which made Grant's eyes narrow even more - if that was possible, "I figured its easier than going to both House Heads and a Bicorn roaming close enough to the edge to attack students is something the Headmistress should be aware of. Tabby."

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Grant muttered as the gargoyle jumped aside and they started ascending the spiral staircase.

"Ah well if you thought I was trying to be witty then there's no hope for you, I was just mocking you."

Grant seemed to have to visibly stop himself from retorting and Scorpius had to resist the urge to laugh, if not for Professor - _Headmistress, _he reminded himself - McGonagall's prescence, he had a feeling both would've happened. Scorpius had been in the Headmaster's office before although this was the third time he'd seen a different person sitting at the Headmaster's desk, despite that it hadn't actually changed too much and the portraits that lined the walls all still appeared to be sleeping.

It was rather an exhausting process, Grant explained about catching them in the grounds but Headmistress McGonagall rather fairly asked for their version of events and reasons for being out. Scorpius once again had to hear Hugo's recount of events, this time Michael being the one to add about him and Scorpius seing Hugo from the window and rushing to help.

"Well that is quite a turn of events," Headmistress McGonagall mused when Hugo was done.

"Please don't expel them, they don't deserve it. If anyone has to be punished let it be me, I take full responsibility, it my fault and mine alone," Hugo spoke up once more in their defense.

"No, we made our choices. If anyone shouldn't be expelled its Hugo, it's only his first night at the castle and he made a mistake, he shouldn't miss out on a magical education for that," Michael added and swallowed fearfully, "If... if you want to expel anyone then it should be me, it was my idea to go after Hugo and I dragged Scorpius along so he shouldn't be expelled for that."

"That's not true!" Scorpius protested, "I-"

"No one's getting expelled so you can save your breath, all of you," Headmistress McGonagall interrupted as she held up her hand.

"Minerva! You can't possibly be believing their ludicrous tale?!" Grant burst out in exasperation, "Bicorns don't go near enough to the edge to attack students because of the lake!"

"There's an easy way to tell if they are telling the truth," Professor Ashain commented and Scorpius glanced behind them, he was hanging back and leaning lazily against the wall unlike Grant who was right beside him, "Look for the hoof prints, they're heavy footed and leave tracks. Should ask Hagrid to look in the morning. It may be unusual but they can be driven from their usual ranges if something worse than a lake is scaring them off."

"A good idea, I will do that," Headmistress McGonagall agreed and glossed over the professor's last sentence, Grant looked upset, "In the meantime, I am giving you three the benefit of the doubt as I believe if you were lying then you'd go with something less unusual than a Bicorn attack. Mr Weasley, you did make a grevious mistake that could very well have been your last and to Mr Malfoy and Mr Sanford, as noble as your intentions were, there is no reason risking your lives as well when you could've simply found a member of staff. All three of you will be recieving detentions, for now return to your dormitories and I'll be in touch. Wynston, if you would be so kind to return young Mr Weasley to his dormitory and if you would do the same for the other two."

Grant did not look very pleased with this but went along with it nonethless, barking at Hugo to follow him and stalking out of the office angrily with poor Hugo in tow. Professor Ashain dragged his heels so much that they had to wait for the staircase to sidle back up before they could get down, Grant and Hugo weren't in sight as they moved past the gargoyle and started heading back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

"How was your summer?" Scorpius asked of his favorite professor after a few minutes.

"Terrible," Professor Ashain answered simply, "yours?"

"Been worse."

"Been better," Michael said at the same time, the professor merely nodded in acknowledgement, "How's your son?"

"Not great," Professor Ashain mumbled quietly and Scorpius got the impression that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why does Grant think you're working for the Shadows?" Scorpius inquired instead, "Has he just lost his mind completely or what? Its ridiculous."

"Lots of people think that at the moment, guilt by association because of my brother."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's never fair," Professor Ashain pointed out gloomily and shrugged once more as they reached the portrait of the plump lady, "And here's your stop, I believe. Good night, try not get into anymore trouble especially with Grant hounding for your blood. Password's griffin by the way."

"Night, Professor," Scorpius and Michael offered politely before turning to the portrait as the professor started back down the stairs, "Griffin."

The portrait swung obidently open and they clambered inside the Gryffindor Common Room, Scorpius actually found himself feeling at home there and debated mentally whether that was a good thing or not as they clambered up the steps to their dormitory. Scorpius was greeted by the very welcome sight of his four poster bed, he was tired and still rather full as he was realizing as the adrenaline wore off. The others who shared their room were all still awake, Angelo Jordan and Reuben Tear were playing a game of exploding snap while Albus just sat on his bed looking anxious.

"Where have you guys been?!" Albus burst out and rounded on them as they came in, "Did you find Hugo? Why did you run off without me? What happened?"

Scorpius hadn't meant to say much about it but Albus pressed for more information so they ended up telling him the entire story - minus any mention of the map - again, Scorpius was sick of hearing about the Bicorn attack already. Albus wasn't the only one listening either, Angelo and Reuben had also nosed in to hear and pelted them with questions about it almost as soon as they'd closed their mouths. Michael insisted they go to bed after awhile though, claiming they all needed their sleep for tomorrow and it was getting late. Scorpius was eternally grateful and slipped into a blissfully fast and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Scopius was refreshed and all set to get on with his classes. He'd rather forget all about the Bicorn incident but it happened that Reuben and Angelo were quite the blabbermouths, on the way to the Great Hall alone, they had three random people stop them to ask them if it was true. He hoped Hugo was alright. And he still had to give Calderon the map, he was even more reluctant to give it up then he had before. They'd never have found Hugo without it. He was also thinking about what Grant accusing Professor Ashain about being a Shadow, either Grant really was that cruel in guilt by association or he was a Shadow and trying to rattle someone he knew was against them. He thought the latter but wanted Michael's opinion the next chance he had to get him alone.

He was glad to get to the Great Hall until he realized that people were still talking about the Bicorn thing, at least those closest got asking if it was true out of the way before they ate so after the initial start it quietened down. He caught sight of Hugo at the Hufflepuff table, he still looked glum but at least he was there. Scorpius also spied Grant at the staff table still looking livid as he glared at Professor Ashain, who still looked unusally dishevelled and kept rubbing his head the way that Michael did when he had a migraine. Scorpius hoped he'd have Defense Against the Dark Arts that day but alas, when the timetables were handed out he discovered that was not the case.

"We have double Charms this afternoon!" Scorpius groaned as he scanned his lesson plan and double checked it, it was a Wednesday and first thing after lunch was still double Charms.

"That's what bothers you!?" Albus exclaimed looking horrified, "Have you not seen this?! Classes last an extra hour!"

"Yeah but there's some free spaces," Abby pointed out.

"When?" Michael wondered seeming oddly puzzled by this.

"We're taking at least two extra classes, they need to make the day longer or sacrifice some of the core class time plus it makes it easier for the teachers because there's only one per subject and seven years to teach," Rose explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Plus like Abby said, we do get more breaks during the day. Especially you since you're taking less than all of us."

"Why does everyone keep mentioning breaks?!" Michael demanded in confusion and they peered at his schedule, "Am I missing something? Seriously, is my dyslexia playing up?"

"No, you just don't get any breaks since you're taking so many subjects and they need to fit them all in, you have even longer days than we do half the time. Blimey, that's a tough load. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, there's no shame in dropping classes," Abby added kindly.

"It'd be a lot easier for you," Albus agreed, "Especially with your dystextia, you need extra sessions with Vipera just to keep up with the work that you have. Can you really cope with four extra?"

"Dyslexia," Michael corrected tiredly.

"They do have a point, its not like you need four subjects anyway," Scorpius offered before realizing Michael looking increasingly more hurt, "But its your choice, if you want to do four then go ahead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, everyone," Michael muttered and shoved his timetable into his pocket before standing, "I have to go and... I just have to go."

"What's up with him?" Albus wondered, "Was it something we said?"


	8. III: Electives

_**Thanks to:** Lucifersdaughter, Winged-panther1, Aya Diefair and SDF for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Why isn't he to his other children?_**  
_Sorry, who are you talking about?_

* * *

"Really?" Maurice quipped with a raised eyebrow, "You practically just called him stupid and weak just now and you think that might have offended him? He's the smartest of the five of you to take four subjects, knowledge is power. I intend to take four except for Muggle Studies well because that's useless."

"Well you would think its useless, wouldn't you?" Rose complained as she shot him a glare.

"It is though, unless of course you intend to pursue a career that involves something to do with muggles or live amongst them or something. There's a war going on and you should be gearing everything to help prepare you like I am, its a magical war not a muggle one so Muggle Studies a waste of time."

"The war's going to be over soon because my Daddy's going to stop it," Lily announced proudly, "He defeated Voldemort and compared to him the Shadow Master's nothing."

"Please, Harry Potter wastes his time hunting a victim of the Shadows instead of doing something useful. He wouldn't recognize a Shadow if they sitting beside him at a table. And the Shadow Master is not nothing compared to Lord Voldemort, the death count is in the thousands right now and the whole wizarding world is afraid in case you hadn't realized. Your father is a fool if he thinks the Shadows aren't a threat."

"Firstly, Uncle Harry doesn't think the Shadows aren't a threat and secondly, what the hell!?" Rose snapped while Lily looked anxious, "Can you just not go five seconds without insulting people?! What is your father doing to fight the Shadows? Nothing!"

"My father is a great man."

"Your father..." Rose started to say but stopped herself, Scorpius knew why, it would be easy to shut Maurice up on how great his father was by simply telling him about Roman trying to give him back when he realized his son was deaf. The truth would also hurt Maurice though to find out that neither of his parents wanted him because of his disability.

"What?" Maurice smirked coldly, "No comeback?"

"I guess not," Rose sighed and shook her head, Maurice looked incredibly triumphant at this, "So since we're friends now, are you going to tell me why you always wear those gloves?"

"Its because of school," Viola answered as she came over to them, "You inferior minded people would think it odd if he didn't."

"Why don't you have them then?"

"Because the professor's daughter gets special treatment," Maurice explained and eyed Viola darkly, "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? You're supposed to sit at the Slytherin table because that's your house."

"I know, I'm not an idiot," Viola snapped and shoved her timetable at him, "I just wanted to ask you if this is really the schedule, classes finish ridiculously early and they're not the same ones we took."

"That's how they do it at Hogwarts."

"How ridiculous," Viola complained before the bell rang for first classes and she headed off.

"Least we have Care of Magical Creatures first," Abby commented as the school started filing out of the hall, "That should be interesting."

"We have a good lesson to start too," Corin pointed out, "Herbology which is with Hufflepuff so Orous and Vern have it too."

"That reminds me," Rose mused and looked around the crowd before seeming to spot what she was looking for, Hugo, who she made a beeline for, "I'll catch up to you guys!"

They headed off without her to the grounds where the lesson was set to take place, Rose caught back up to them out of breath from presumably running. Some students had gotten there before them and Michael was already there, Scorpius noticed people from all four houses which explained why it wasn't specified which house any of the elective classes were with.

"Hey Michael, I'm sorry about earlier," Scorpius apologized immediately, "We weren't trying to be insulting and we really don't think you're stupid and weak, four classes would be tough for _anyone_ not you specifically."

"Its fine," Michael shrugged before the Slytherin boy who always forgot to put his hand up in Defense Against the Dark Arts - Scorpius didn't know his name - came over to them.

"Is it true that you two fought off an army of Bicorns defending that poor Hufflepuff boy?" the boy asked them excitedly, "My friends and I checked out the area the near the lake and saw hoof prints in the dirt."

"It was just one Bicorn," Scorpius protested but the boy still grinned and rushed back over to tell his friends.

"Hullo there," Professor Hagrid greeted them brightly as he emerged from the forest, "Got a real treat fer yeh today, not what I'd originally planned mind bu' I think yeh'll like it all the same. The creature we'll be lookin' a' today isn't usually this close t' the forest edge, yeh see an' especially not in numbers like these so I figure its good t' see 'em now an' save my original lesson fer later 'cause they'll still be there. Now can yeh all split yerselves up into girls an' boys? Jus' fer today mind, girls stay near t' the front an' boys near the back fer now. I'm goin' to get the beasts now so do tha' before I come back out in jus' a sec."

"Great," Michael muttered sarcastically as they started dividing up and moving to the back, Scorpius was about to ask what he meant before he noticed that Michael was too short to be able to see over anyone's heads or even any shoulders at the back.

"Come on, we can just go further to the side and back," Scorpius offered and Albus groaned at having to move out further to the side while still staying back behind where girls would be if they moved more to the left.

"Now everyone back off a bi' an' try not t' startle 'em," Professor Hagrid's voice came from the second.

The class started to obey as the professor appeared once more from the forest, this time leading out an admittedly beautiful creature, a unicorn. Its coat was the purest shade of white that Scorpius had ever seen, its hooves looked as if they'd been cast with pure gold and of course it sported a long lone horn on its forehead. It plodded along with the professor who was feeding it white berries from a pouch around his waist. There were 'oohs' of amazement - especially from the girls - as the professor brought the unicorn out of the forest but more were emerging, following them out.

The first few were the same as the one Professor Hagrid led but other smaller ones started emerging, these ones were a gleaming silver rather than white and the horns looked smaller on some of them, in fact some didn't even have horns at all. Then there were the even littler ones, these ones were entirely golden and none had a horn at all, one of them actually walked on shaky legs and needed an encouraging nuzzle from a white one to keep moving.

"Fer those o' yeh who don't know, these here are unicorns," Professor Hagrid explained to the class, "The foals are golden an' when they get t' round two they turn silver 'cept their hooves which stays gold through their lives. Round four their horn grows in, as yeh can see some are still in the process o' growing 'em. They're fully ground at around seven when their coat turns white as yeh can see. Now the reason I asked t' split yeh up is 'cause the older ones tend to prefer a woman's touch, the foals are more trusting an' not so picky though. Although some o' the older ones don't mind men, 'specially if they get t' know yer like these ones have t' me and Calderon.

"Alrigh' now, can I have some volunteers fer the girls who'd like t' pet 'em? Jus' a few at firs' so they can get used to yeh, not used to crowds an' we wouldn't want t' startle 'em as they're very fast an' if they run off then there's no chance o' getting 'em back fer the lesson. Usually they don't hang around in a big group like this, yeh see, they prefer smaller groups or solitude an' jus' meet up sometimes 'specially during mating season. Something has 'em scared so they're banding together like this but it means they'll be startled easy than the usual so careful now. Gradually more an' more o' yeh can come over, girls only fer now an' only the adults fer now until they get used to yeh an' are no longer afraid yeh'll be a threat t' their little ones then yeh can pet the littleuns too an' so can the boys."

Professor Hagrid picked Rose and Abby who had their hands raised - he had most of the girls there to choose from - and let them go over to pet the first one he'd led over, the unicon seemed to take to them. When it started nuzzling into their hands for more affection, he called over more of the girls and asked them to pet the adults in pairs or threes gently the way that Rose and Abby had done it.

"Unicorns are very magical creatures which is why many o' yeh probably have unicorn tail hair in yeh wands even 'cause it makes a good wand core. Does anyone know any other uses fer unicorn tail hair or another part o' one?" Professor Hagrid told them, gesturing every so often for another pair to move over to the unicorns. To Scorpius' surprise, Michael's hand shot straight up into the air and the professor nodded to him.

"Unicorn tail hair can also be used as binding in bandages due to its strength. A unicorn's horn is also used as an ingredient in potions, particularly in antidotes to poisons," Michael answered to which Professor Hagrid beamed.

"Tha's right, take ten points fer Gryffindor! Unicorns are very pure creatures an' very good which is why wands with unicorn tail hair are hardest t' turn t' the Dark Arts, its a crime t' slay a unicorn."

"If its a crime to slay a unicorn then how do people get the horns and hair?" the Slytherin boy who never put his hand up wondered in surprise, without putting his hand up, "My wand is unicorn hair and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeh don' need t' kill 'em fer those!" Professor Hagrid exclaimed and a good few people looked relieved, "After they reach adulthood, they shed their horns 'bout every two years an' they can then be collected. The hair often snags on bushes or trees 'cause they run so fast, people can collect it then also, I do myself fer bandages. Alrigh' now tha's all the girls, boys yeh can start petting 'em too, careful still. Yes, Scorpius?"

"Why are the unicorns scared?" Scorpius asked curiously as the boys gradually started going over to pet the unicorns much like the girl, the professor looked anxious.

"I don' know, its not jus' unicorns mind. Somethings scaring a lot o' the creatures in the forest, making 'em leave their normal area an' go closer t' the forest edge t' get away like these unicorns today an' yer Bicorn las' night. Could be a new predator or the centaurs are expandin' their territory or movin' 'cause I haven't seen 'em for awhile."

"Professor!" Michael cried suddenly in panic, they rushed over to where he'd been starting to pet the foal on shaky legs but was now pointing to one of its leg's anxiously, "This one's injured, it has a burn on its leg. I have some salve for a burn, that could help, its not too bad or too big."

"You just randomly carry burn salve around with you?" Albus wondered as Michael retrieved a vial from his book bag and the professor bend down to inspect the burn.

"I added it to my first aid kit," Michael shrugged as he uncorked it and started rubbing the liquid into the Snitch-sized burn on the foal's leg, it whined and one of the adult unicorns nearby shorted, Professor Hagrid started whispering into the adult's ear and stroking it soothingly while the foal calmed down, "I know its a bit cold but now it doesn't hurt so much, see?"

"I got some bandages here," Professor Hagrid offered and withdrew some from one of the pockets from his huge moleskin coat, Michael took them from him and started bandaging the foal's leg, "Yeh know I could do that."

"Alright, sorry," Michael mumbled, finishing the bandage and stepping back to let the professor look at it, "So stupid I forgot I'm stupid."

"Blimey, yeh did a good job there, couldn't 'ave done it better meself. What was yer name again?"

"Michael Sanford."

"Take another ten points fer Gryffindor, Michael Sanford, well done," Professor Hagrid told him as he stood back up and petted the foal affectionately, "Probably why the poor thing can't stop shakin' fer being scared. They younguns can be curious, probably got too close t' a Fire Crab or Salamander or sommat."

Professor Hagrid started talking once again about unicorns, this time about their lifestyle while the students went back to petting them. Scorpius ended up petting one of the silver ones with Albus, he thought it was quite friendly actually and when he stopped to laugh at a bigger silver one licking Albus' hair from behind, it nudged him as if annoyed he was no longer giving it his attention. Every time Scorpius stopped it would do that and if anything it seemed offended when he scratched golden foal behind the ears as it went past. Michael stayed with the injured foal, talking to it soothingly and stroking it until it actually seemed to stop shaking, the adult unicorn that had been bothered by Michael's attention to the foal before watched him for awhile before nuzzling him so Michael stopped to pet it instead.

"Yeh got yerself a friend there," the professor laughed when he noticed that, "She likes yeh fer helping her baby, very loyal unicorns can be now."

They continued petting the unicorns for awhile before the professor started talking about their diet, he handed out the white berries - the unicorns loved those berries - for them to feed to the unicorns after demonstrating how - you just had to hold your hand out flat or cupped slightly and they would eat from it - which they did. Scorpius thought it was quite fun although his silver unicorn was quite greedy, it liked licking his hand after taking the berries for any trace of them which was apparently normal for greedy or hungry ones. The hardest part was actually getting them to stay still and not wander off to try eat someone else's berries. Michael was doing well, the foal and mother were more interested in him than anyone else who sought to pet or feed them.

Eventually Professor Hagrid told them to sit down on the grass and sketch them and label it, Scorpius just sat around on the grass with his friends talking as they drew them, Scorpius felt a lot better about his artwork skills after seeing Albus' atrocious attempt at a unicorn. Most of the unicorns milled about but the foal and mother followed Michael over, the foal lay down beside him and rested its head on his outstretched legs before promptly falling asleep while the mother simply stood for awhile - which made for a good subject to draw at least - before laying down beside the fall and also using Michael's legs as a pillow. Scorpius was disappointed when the double lesson ended, both because he'd been enjoying it and because they had History of Magic after it. The foal actually attempted to follow Michael and Professor Hagrid had to distract it with berries so he could go.

"I can't actually feel my legs right now but otherwise that was fun," Michael commented, his good mood seeming to have returned, "And now we get History of Magic!"

"Don't remind us!" Albus groaned whacking himself in the face with a book.

Michael was the only person in the year - the whole school in fact - who actually liked Binns' class, they were learning about witch hunts. Sort of anyway, Albus was snoozing on his desk and Abby's head kept starting to nod before she jolted herself awake, Scorpius and Rose listened but were bored while Michael enthusiastically took notes. After that was lunch thankfully, Corin and Maurice were enjoying the practical nature of their first Herbology lesson while Lily and Lysander were psyched about their Flying lesson that afternoon. Scorpius wasn't looking forward so much to the rest of the day, it was the longest day of classes for him which he might not have minded if next up wasn't double Charms with Grant.

Like last year, Grant was bubbly and friendly to the rest of the class but overly critical and angry with him and Michael, in fact he seemed worse than usual on account of having been proven wrong about the Bicorn. They were doing the Feather-light charm, apparently nothing Scorpius did was 'light enough' despite the other students not having that criticism despite there's being heavier than his. Those that succeeded anyway which wasn't a lot, Abby got it and Rose only got it near the end of the double lesson and was heavier than his, Albus' never seemed to last and anytime Michael started to succeed Grant would criticize him and it would fall apart.

Transfiguration was better, Professor Florian was fun and had them learning a spell to turn teapots into tortoises. It was only a single lesson and he didn't expect them to get it completely so at the end he had them racing their semi-transformed tortoise-teapots, whoever was closest to a real tortoise would presumably win. Scorpius won, his prize being twenty points for Gryffindor and a chocolate frog. After that they had Herbology with Abby's father, Professor Longbotom, who seemed in an ecstatic mood as they learned how to prune Shrivelfigs.

That was the end of the day for Albus and Abby but he, Rose and Michael had one more class: Study of Ancient Runes. Orrin Lambert Kresmir was the teacher, they'd met him for the taster session the previous year and he hadn't changed. He had long wavy hair that looked faded but gave him a wild appearance as he didn't tie it back neatly or even look like he spent much time taming it, his skin was parchment pale and his eyes a faded green. He was sitting on his desk wearing deep blue robes with a golden trim, they were covered in little golden stars and moons.

"Well hey there! Did you have a good summer?" Kresmir greeted them brightly and a few people offered replies on how it had been, "Excellent, excellent. Now I know you're probably feeling drained from a long first day but I really want to dive right in, if you can just pay attention for a little bit longer then we'll be doing some fun stuff later on and if you do well then I'll let you go a little early. Does that sound fair?

"Alright so, the Study of Ancient Runes. There's a lot of different of different aspects to learning runes, not only is it a language all by itself but each has a symbolic meaning, a meaning for when they're used in Divination and then magical uses, on top of that an inverted rune also has slightly different meanings. So as you can see, we have quite a fair bit to get through! There's three main kinds of runes, the Elder Futhark, the Younger Futhark and the Anglo-Saxon Futhorc which all confusingly have slightly different things so it can be confusing and there's also numeric runes that we magical folk use on top of that, we will be doing all of them. Just not all at once.

"This year we'll be looking at the Elder Futhark because its the most common, next year we'll be looking at the Anglo-Saxon Futhorc because that's got the most in it and finally the Younger Futhark in the fifth year. I'm not going to talk about NEWTs because that's way off and you may not even take it so for now just worry about the Elder Futhark. And the numeric runes which we'll be doing first, its a tad more fun for beginners and easier to remember so lets begin!

"So the numeric runes are based off magical creatures, there's ten because well all numbers are made up of zero to nine. Zero is a Demiguise because they can go invisible, one is a unicorn because they have one horn, two is a Graphorn because they have two horns, three is a Runespoor because they have three heads, four is a Fwooper because they have four different colors in their feathers, five is a Quintaped because they have five legs, six is Salamander because they can only survive six hours outside of fire, eight is Acromantula because they have eight legs, nine is a hydra because they have nine heads. Did anyone notice how I missed seven? That's because seven is the most magically powerful number yet still shrouded in mystery so its unknown."

Kresmir then showed them pictures of the numeric animals in question and the rune image, to show how they got that animal from the rune. It actually went by pretty quickly, possibly because Kresmir talked so fast it was like he was trying to beat his record every minute of how many words he could cram into it. After that he did stay true to his word about making it more fun to make, he had them call out their birthdays then translate the numbers into the rune animals like Scorpius was an Unknown Quintaped as January was zero, Michael was a Unknown Runespoor Unicorn and Rose was a double Graphorn.

He then divided them up their month birth animal and gave them two lists of very basic math questions to work out together, he'd mark them for next class tomorrow and the winning animal month - or winners - would get a prize. There was between two and five in each group, Scorpius and Michael were the only Unknowns while Rose had four other Graphorns. The tricky part of the questions was having to give the answer as the numeric animal - for example two plus two equals Fwooper - or the second page where the question was the animals and you had to write the answer in normal - for example Salamander plus Demiguise equals six - which was different. They were allowed to go as soon as they were done. Scorpius was actually in such a good mood that he completely forgot about taking the map to Calderon until he climbed into bed, they'd have to do it tomorrow instead.

Thursday was better for him, Scorpius would finish at the same time as Abby and Albus had that day although Michael would finish later as he had Arithmancy, Albus was delighted though, he and Abby had a two hour free session while they were in Study of Ancient Runes. They had double Potions and double Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning, in Potions they started learning about a sleeping potions and had to craft a basic one which wasn't very powerful but fairly easy and enjoyable because Scorpius much preferred practical lessons for anything. He was his mother's son, as his father would say, for enjoying lessons. They also got to work in groups of three, Abby, Albus and Rose went together while Scorpius got Michael and Nott just to make up the numbers.

Scorpius had hated Nott during the first year, he'd nearly drowned him on the very first night when he deliberately knocked Scorpius into the lake. He'd also bullied Michael and was basically the reason his friends had ended up being used for the Blood Runes but Nott seemed to have changed though, he barely said a word the entire lesson and anything he did say was work related. Scorpius actually had a pretty good group, he and Nott were both good at Potions and Michael had greatly improved also so their potions came out as one of the best in the class. Next up was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ashain.

Professor Ashain still looked dishevelled, Scorpius wondered if he was just going with a new look and not combing his hair back anymore but they looking like he'd just gotten out of bed seemed an odd choice, he'd shaved as beard as well and instead just had stubble. He didn't start them on anything new as it was their only lesson until next week, instead revising what they'd already done - except Patronuses, that was for the Patronus lesson alone - and making sure they could all do the spells. It wasn't that unusual, he usually recapped things at the start or end of each term but at the same time the lesson felt... different.

It took awhile for Scorpius to realize why. Professor Ashain had an interesting habit of veering off into tangents, anecdotes about a particular spell or subject and he did so even during recap lessons. He did not do it once all lesson. In fact, Professor Ashain sounded completely disinterested in what he was saying, usually he spoke with such enthusiasm but he sounded almost bored or as if he wasn't even listening to himself or paying much attention to what they did, like he didn't care. He looked like he didn't care, his expression didn't change from indifference the entire double lesson, he didn't smile once. They headed off to lunch after he dismissed them, his friends were in a good mood either for Study of Ancient Runes or the two hour break.

"Did Professor Ashain seem different to any of you?" Scorpius asked of them at lunch, afraid he might just be overthinking things.

"Not really," Albus answered through a mouthful of food.

"No," Rose said at the same time.

"Actually yeah," Abby agreed with Scorpius, "Is it just me or did he suddenly get more attractive? Not in an obsessive Albus-crush way though, just his appearance seems a bit different in a good way."

"What... What specifically do you like about him?" Corin questioned cautiously.

"I don't know, like his hair, its not combed back anymore and it makes him look cooler."

"Right, right so combed back hair is bad. Anything else?"

"I meant more his personality, he seemed not very interested in the lesson," Scorpius interjected before Abby could answer Corin's weird question.

"Well it was a revision lesson," Albus pointed out now with an empty mouth, "_I_ wasn't very interested in that lesson. Its in your head, mate."

"He's probably just stressed," Michael offered dismissively and Scorpius supposed that was right, everything with his family and being accused of being a Shadow would be stressful.

Scorpius put it out of his mind and hoped things would get easier for his favorite professor soon as they headed off to Ancient Runes, Albus stayed at the table to eat some more just because he could. It as a good lesson again, everyone in the class had won the prize - which turned out to be a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean - for their answers. There was more work that time, they actually got down to learning the appearance of numeric Runes and being able to both recognize them and write them. It was still fun, Kresmir managed to keep it quite interactive with group discussions and games to help them remember, Michael's writing was terrible but even he seemed able to keep up with the rest of the class.

Scorpius really liked it, if Divination was as much fun as Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures then electives were wonderful. After that they had another Care of Magical Creatures where they met up with Albus and Abby again - Albus had lazily napped the entire two hours - for the lesson which was again fun, after that they had Charms which was again not-fun thanks to Grant. Then Scorpius, Albus and Rose were done for the day while Michael and Abby had to trudge off to Arithmancy. He was not even slightly envious.

"See you guys later, I was going to go catch up with Hugo and make sure he's alright," Rose told him after they'd gotten back to Gryffindor Tower, "Just came back to put down my books."

"Give him our best!" Albus called after her as she headed towards her own dormitory and they to theirs, Albus threw himself down on his bed and yawned, "Third year is tiring."

"You slept for two freakin' hours!" Scorpius pointed out putting down his book bag.

"Yeah but that was two hours ago!" Albus complained before something seemed to occur to him as he sat up excitedly, "Nevermind, this is the perfect time to practice for the Quidditch tryouts! You can help me and it probably wouldn't help for you to brush up yourself, it'll be fun."

"You go ahead, I wanted to visit Calderon."

"Alright, give him my best then. Guess I'll be flying solo."

"Yep. See you!"

Scorpius was eager to see Calderon again, he actually stopped worrying about having to give up the map. However he was met with crushing disappointment when he knocked at Calderon's door and got no reply, after a few minutes he even went in but Calderon wasn't there. Scorpius supposed he should have realized that, Calderon was always running around doing stuff unless... Scorpius took out the map - he'd asked Michael for it in readiness to give it to Calderon - to check it for Calderon. He scanned the entire map, looking for both Marius Calderon and Tommy Lestrange but couldn't locate the assistant, it was official. Calderon just didn't show up on the map. Or else he wasn't in Hogwarts which Scorpius doubted.

While he had it out, he scanned around in general for his friends to meet up with them. He spotted 'Albus Potter' in the grounds - probably practicing - easily, he also found 'Rose Weasley' easily in a corridor with 'Hugo Weasley' - probably talking - as well. He checked the Arithmancy classroom where 'Aubrey Rivers' was teaching a class, he found 'Michael Sanford' and was surprised at who he could only assume was Abby as he saw 'Abigaia Longbottom' rather than Abigail as he'd expected. It showed what he knew. Something else also clicked in his mind, if the map saw her from by her full name then maybe it would see Orous and Maurice by theirs. He scanned around before finding 'Vernon Dursley' and 'Corin Maxime-Hagrid' in the Library, with 'Sathan Loren' and 'Lathan Loren'. There was no 'Orous Knox' or 'Maurice Rivers'. He was all but certain Sathan and Lathan were Orous and Maurice but he wanted to be sure that some random twins weren't just sitting with them.

Scorpius ran all the way to the Library, getting him some really funny looks but he didn't care. He was panting when he got there and checked the map once more, Sathan and Lathan Loren were still with Corin and Vern as if sitting a table. He silenced the map and pocketed it as he crept into the library, he already knew where they were from the map and there they were. Corin and Vern sitting with Orous and Maurice, they _were_ twins.


	9. III: Discussions and Divination

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair, Lucifersdaughter, Guest, HarryPadfootLupin and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** As proof of my... weirdness, I not only made a class schedule for our third years but our second years, first years and Molly's fifth year schedule just for the hell of it, making sure there was no overlapping classes since there's only one teacher per subject. Also I did research the Rune stuff and Tarot stuff, I'm not an expert so I apologize for anyone who does know about either and its obviously not 100% accurate as I took some artistic license but it has some basis in reality. Also, I don't know if anyone's realized but I took Spanish in high school not French, anything French that Corin says is purely found on google so I apologize if anything has been inaccurate (or will be) as well  
_

**_Questions:_**

**_I wonder where Calderon is...?/Where's Calderon?_**  
_He's just around Hogwarts working, he only really uses his room for sleeping and spends most of his time running around doing things. Calderon shows up on the map as 'Tom Riddle' (like how Barty Crouch Jr and Sr showed up the same) which Scorpius doesn't realize is his name (he doesn't know Calderon is Voldemort's son) so he can't find him so he thinks Calderon doesn't show up on the map  
_

**_Could we see a scene where James has it out with Harry?_**  
_If you can hold on until Christmas (in-story) then you might get your wish_

**_Will James get the map back?_**  
_In the long run I haven't decided yet but for at least part of this year he won't  
_

**_How will the Scamander twins relationship be affected now that they are in different houses?_**  
_Their relationship has been strained since being reunited, Lorcan's not really interested in playing or other things he used to enjoy and Lysander doesn't really know how to act around him. The different houses only worsens the divide, especially since Lysander is more of a follower and more easily influenced by certain people. And don't be sorry about asking questions, I don't mind answering them, asking questions is good  
_

**_So wait Maurice's dad isn't his dad or something along those lines?_**  
_Maurice's father (Roman Rivers) is also Orous' father and Orous' mother (Alexis Loren) is also Maurice's mother, there's more about that at Christmas. Basically Roman left and took Maurice when they were babies (like a few weeks old), leaving Orous with Alexis because of his albinism and changed his name to Maurice Rivers. When he found out Maurice was deaf (like 1 year old) he returned and tried to get Alexis to swap twins because he thought being deaf was worse than albino but Alexis thought the same and refused so Roman raised Maurice and Alexis raised Orous and neither spoke of the other's existence_

**_Where are the Michael and Jack flashbacks?_**  
_Usually I start putting flashbacks in around Quidditch tryout time, I only wrote the first one already because I wanted to try writing a bit different although that's just for Jack's childhood after the first they'll be normal again. I may start doing the flashbacks sooner than that but the last chapter was kinda long enough without the flashback_

* * *

Scorpius went back to his dormitory, he felt like lying down after his revelation. He'd suspected it definitely but knowing for sure was still... weird. He couldn't wait to discuss it with Michael. He ended up having to wait though, he couldn't think of a good excuse to get away from Abby who wanted to get the others and start on their mounting pile of homework before dinner.

"So how'd it go with Hugo?" Michael asked when Rose joined them at dinner.

"He's still pretty upset but I think he's coming to grips with it," Rose answered as she started filling her plate, "The upside of your roommates being blabbermouths is that everyone knows. Dom, Louis, Freddie, Molly and Roxy all went to him - not all at once - to assure him it didn't matter he was in Hufflepuff, he's still a Weasley and we still love him. Lily and Lysander are still friendly with him, they sat with him in all the classes with the Hufflepuffs and he says Vern's been really great to him."

"Yeah, tell him I'm with them," Albus spoke up in agreement.

"Tell him yourself, you and James are the only two he hasn't spoken too since being put in Hufflepuff."

"Its actually not so bad he's in Hufflepuff," Lily added, "In the classes with Hufflepuffs we can sit with Hugo, in the classes with the Ravenclaws we can sit with August and in the Slytherin classes we can sit with Viola."

"What?! Viola?!" Albus burst out and nearly choked on his pork, "Why would you sit with her?!"

"She's my friend, we met her on the train."

"And you _like_ her?!"

"Al, every girl in my dorm only wants to be friends with me because I'm Harry Potter's daughter. That's all they talk about, Viola's pretty weird but at least she's not like that."

"How's Lorcan?" Scorpius asked while Albus mouthed something that looked like 'unbelievable', still seeming shocked.

"Still pretty weird, he'll only sit in the corner at the back furthest from the door and won't change seats if we sat somewhere else or bother saving seats for us. Its like he doesn't really care if we sit with him, doesn't say much either," Lily shrugged, "You'd think he'd be happy to be back but he's so on edge all the time, Mandi Runcorn did something wrong in Potions on the first day and it blew up, Lorcan screamed we were under attack and aimed his wand in her direction. Knocked her back into a wall and set her table on fire, Vipera had to put it out and sent Mandi to the hospital wing. Everyone calls him a freak now. He's really good at spells though and smart."

"And he's mean sometimes," Lysander complained, "When I said something about Spinki Faeries over the summer, he snapped at me that they weren't real and I should grow the... he used a bad word that I'm not going to repeat but it begins with an f, up and stop believing in stupid non-existant things."

"Well he's been through a lot," Scorpius protested defensively.

"I know but still. My roommates say I shouldn't talk to him at all because Slytherins are the enemy."

"Mine say that too," Lily told them, "They say things like 'oh gosh, what would people think? Harry Potter's daughter being friends with Slytherins!'. I tell them they don't know my dad and I can be friends with who I want, I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind. especially not with Lorcan."

Scorpius glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Lorcan sitting slightly apart from everyone else, fingering his wand with one hand and eating with the others, his amber eyes didn't stop scanning the room. He felt an overwhelming sense of empathy but at the same time, he had no idea how to help him or what to say to him. He could probably use a friend though.

He still couldn't get alone with Michael to talk about the other set of twins, Michael wanted to stay in the common room to do homework as did the girls - Albus just hated doing homework in general - so he wound up staying. It was only when Corin and Maurice said hello - the Second Years were on their way to Astronomy - that they realized just how late it was, they all decided to call it a night. Except Michael.

"Can I borrow the cloak, Al?" Michael asked as they started heading up the staircase to their dormitory, "I want to keep at this homework in the Room That Doesn't Exist but I don't want to get caught."

"Sure," Albus yawned.

"Me too," Scorpius piped up and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Why not? Trust me to befriend the only people in the year who'd pick studying over sleep."

Scorpius was relieved that the cloak still the both of them, well he didn't think Michael had actually grown since he was eleven but to still fit Scorpius was good. It didn't take them long to reach the Room That Doesn't Exist, a magic room that Michael had discovered the previous year that only appeared if you thought about it and anything you needed was there. It was pretty cool.

"Did you give Calderon the map?" Michael questioned as soon as they'd taken off the cloak and started sitting down.

"No, he wasn't there," Scorpius answered quickly, "But I did find out something, Maurice and Orous are twins!"

"I know," Michael said simply and Scorpius was seriously taken aback.

"How do you know?!

"Probably the same way you did. I checked the map to make sure Hugo got back to the Hufflepuff dormitory alright, you know Grant, and I couldn't help but notice a Loren but no Knox. I remembered what you said about Orous' mother being named Alexis Azubah Loren so I figured that was probably his real name that the map picked up on, I looked at the Second Year boys Gryffindor dormitory and saw another Loren in the bed beside Corin. Didn't get a chance to mention it to you until now. You?"

"I tried to find Calderon on the map then when I couldn't, I checked on where my friends were and when I saw Abby down as 'Abigaia' it gave me the idea to check for them. Found Sathan and Lathan Loren in the Library with Corin and Vern, ran to check and it was them," Scorpius explained feeling slightly deflated that Michael had already known, "So what do you think we should do?"

"Have you told Varanian yet?"

"No, I'd have to explain about the map and its not easy to do with a ring. Its the kind of thing I'd need a letter for, need Professor Ashain's daughter to direct vultures for me."

"If Professor Ashain's family is still visiting him then I could ask her, she knows me from June and I think she'd help. I have two little sisters, I know how to talk to little kids."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Scorpius agreed gratefully that he wouldn't have to ask her but there was some other people he thought might need to know, "Do you think we should tell Orous and Maurice?"

"No," Michael said after a moment of thought.

"I'd want to know if I had a twin."

"Yes and they have absolutely every right to know that they're brothers," Michael agreed, "_But_ its not our place to tell them. Its something they should really hear from their parents not us."

"Orous' mother left though."

"Then Roman has to, we should try get him to tell them. Especially with Maurice," Michael offered rationally, "Now I actually idea about figuring out the Shadow professor."

"We already have a plan for that."

"Yeah but that's intrusive. The last Potions lesson gave me idea, we use the sleeping draught on them then test their wand while they're asleep. We only need them asleep for a few minutes, the draught would insure we don't get caught and we can give them a solution to wake them up immediately so its not even that suspicious."

"You think drugging the teachers is less morally wrong then going through their stuff?" Scorpius pointed out, shoving aside the memory of being drugged.

"Going through their stuff takes time and there might not even be anything useful or conclusive, we know the Shadows use corrupted wands so its proof they're bad."

"But they may not have a corrupted wand to not get caught with it."

"Well if we check all the teachers and none of their wands are corrupted then we go with your original breaking into their private quarters and going through their private belongings. At least think about it okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius reluctantly agreed.

"So which homework did you want to do first? Charms or Runes?"

It was really early when they decided to head back to bed for the night, Scorpius was tired as they threw the cloak back over themselves and headed out. Scorpius wished he hadn't been hadn't so tired as to stupidly not think of checking the map for anyone nearby before they left, no sooner had they rounded the bend they nearly walked into Grant who strode by them hurriedly.

"What are you stalking me now, Grant?" Professor Ashain's voice snapped irritably and they crept forward a bit to notice Grant had been walking towards the other professor.

"No."

"I was an Auror a long time, do you think I noticed you stalking me?"

"Not stalking, just looking out for the safety of the students," Grant protested as he puffed up his chest, "I was patrolling and just... _happened_ to notice you by pure chance."

"Really? I thought if it was up to you then all the students would be expelled."

"Just the bad ones," Grant growled, "So what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to clear my head. Is that a crime?" Professor Ashain demanded and Grant glared.

"No but being a Shadow is, which I know you are!" Grant accused angrily and drew his wand, "Now tell me the truth! What are you really doing?!"

"Are you... completely insane?" Professor Ashain wondered before laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Why? Did you expect me to feel threatened? Or afraid?" Professor Ashain asked him as he calmed down, "I'm genuinely not a Shadow nor will I ever be as I've told you repeatedly. I'm not afraid of you, Grant, not even slightly. Unless you have a cure for insomnia then I'll be going now."

"No!" Grant snapped as Professor Ashain started to turn.

It happened so fast. A yellow jet of light shot out of Grant's wand, Professor Ashain threw himself out of the way - with impressive reflexes - and turned as he jumped. His wand was in his hand before his feet touched the ground and a spell speeding towards Grant. Grant clearly had not expected it, he was flung violently backwards into the wall while his wand sailed through the sky which Professor Ashain plucked out of the sky, Grant slumped to the ground as Professor Ashain crossed the distance between them.

"Trying to hit someone while their back is turned, very brave," Professor Ashain told him sarcastically before sighing tiredly as he tossed Grant back his wand, "Leave me alone, Grant, I'm not your enemy."

On that note, Professor Ashain turned on his heel and walked away. Grant sat there in silent humiliation for a few minutes until the other professor was well out of sight before he finally stood and also left. Only then did Scorpius and Michael risk moving, silently creeping back to their dormitory. Scorpius smiled as he got into bed, he was very glad to have gotten to see that.

He told Albus about it as they headed to breakfast that morning, he was seriously considering telling Maurice and Corin as well and had to resist the urge to grin at Professor Ashain at the staff table, Grant seemed to be making a very obvious effort to not look in the other professor's direction. And then he saw Corin and had to do a double take, he was so used to seeing him with his dark hair tamed and combed back but that day it... it was wild. The girls weren't there yet as they sat down with the pair of Second Years, Corin kept looking at the staff table and playing with his hair to make it messier.

"Um... You look different today," Albus commented to Corin, also noticing the change in hairstyle.

"What do you think?" Corin asked them anxiously as he stopped fiddling with his hair, "Does it look like Ashain's?"

"Why the furry chucking hell are you trying to look like Ashain?"

"Because Abby thinks his hair looks cool."

"So what? Is that any reason to look so uncouth?" Maurice demanded irritably and Corin blushed as he scratched his head.

"Well I... I..." Corin stammered before swallowing nervously, "I-I like her, okay? Like like her."

"Oh for the love of..." Maurice burst out with a role of his eyes before gesturing desperately with his free hand, "We're surrounded, Corin! Don't abandon me now!"

"Oh come on, don't you ever think about girls?"

"No! Especially not in the way that you're thinking of them! How can such intelligent people - and Albus -"

"Hey!" Albus protested but Maurice didn't halt his speech.

"- be sucked in to something as stupidly pointless as the primitive desire to court females! You're mad, the entire bloody lot of you are mad!"

"Maurice-" Corin tried to say.

"There's a freakin' war going on! You should focusing on that, on learning as much as you can to fight in the war to survive not about something as trivial as relationships!"

"Maurice-" Michael tried to interject.

"Its bad enough that you four obsess over Quidditch, whether it be practices or trying to make the team or the stupid teams you follow but this?!"

"Maurice-" Scorpius attempted to speak up.

"Think with your brains not with your loins! You lot are unbelievable! Relationships don't work, my parents didn't so that's proof for you that they're an absolute waste of time and effort!"

"I don't think its fair to judge everything just from your parent's relationship," Albus muttered but Maurice wasn't listening... Translating? Paying Attention?

"At least Vern and Orous don't subscribe to your ridiculous fascination with this moronic dating trend!" Maurice yelled - he'd been getting increasingly louder - as he stood up, "If you decide to snap back to sanity then I'll be at my next lesson!"

"See you in a few then," Corin offered as Maurice stormed off, "He'll be alright when he calms down. He's just... like that. So do you think she'll like my hair?"

"Why do you like Abby anyway?" Albus wondered as he stacked his plate with food.

"Well you know... She's really nice... and really pretty," Corin answered as he blushed furiously.

"But... she's _Abby_."

"That reminds me," Scorpius said turning to Michael, "I asked... someone for advice on dating and he said we should try asking them on a date to the first Hogsmeade trip."

"Well go for- wait, what do you mean by 'we?'" Michael asked raising his good eyebrow.

"We should both do it, I ask Molly and you ask Rose."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Corin burst out brightly, "We should all do that."

"Erm... You're not old enough to go to Hogsmeade," Albus pointed out, "Duh."

"Yes but my father's a professor, duh," Corin countered and looked very pleased with himself, "If I want to go to Hogsmeade then I just need to ask and he'd take me, I'd have to work around him being there of course but I could manage it. When's the first Hogsmeade trip?"

"Around Halloween," Scorpius offered.

"Excellent. That gives us two months to plan and ask them, I'll have Father bring me one of the weekends before then to scout it out and tell you two the best places."

"Isn't that cheating?" Albus complained.

"You're just jealous you don't have that option. And that you weirdly have a crush on Michael's married mother. And that was after Vipera. What is with you and older women?"

"Hey! You haven't seen Crystal, she looks like an angel, a p-."

"Albus! Shut up about my mother!" Michael snapped shooting his friend a glare, "She'd never leave Bob. Ever. Not even if a life depended on it so give it up, go back to liking Vipera."

"I can't help it, Crystal is so beautiful," Albus moaned as Rose and Abby joined, both pausing to do a double take of Corin's hair as they sat down.

"Um... Did you do something with you hair?" Abby commented cautiously to which Corin beamed.

"Oui! I was bored with my old look, do you like it?" Corin asked desperately and Abby gave Scorpius - who was opposite her - a 'is-he-mad?' look, Scorpius played dumb and shrugged.

"Er... Sure, its very... different," Abby answered politely and awkwardly to which Corin's smiled actually managed to widen.

"Where's Maurice?" Rose wondered curiously.

"Not here," Albus offered helpfully with a shrug, Rose cast him a tired look.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what do we have first?"

"For us, Divination," Michael told him, "For you, Muggle Studies."

After breakfast they parted ways, the other three headed off to Muggle Studies while Scorpius and Michael left for Divination. Scorpius was looking forward to seeing what it was like, he knew it was a bit of a mean thought but he was glad it was Elina and not Professor Trelawny. He wasn't happy about her death, she'd been rather... unusual and he was sad that she was dead but Elina seemed much more rational.

"Are you really going to ask Molly out to Hogsmeade?" Michael asked him as they walked.

"I figure I should at least try, better to try and fail then never to try at all," Scorpius pointed out truthfully.

"What if she says no?"

"Then at least the next time I'm stuck watching her date another guy, I'll at least know I tried and not regret doing nothing for the rest of my life," Scorpius tried to sound as casual as possible but in truth the thought of her rejecting him was absolutely terrifying, "She's worth the risk. Don't you think Rose is for you?"

"Of course Rose is worth risk!" Michael protested looking offended that Scorpius could not consider her that important, "But I _know_ she'll turn me down."

"So you can see the future now?" Scorpius quipped sarcastically to which Michael scowled, "C'mon, if I have to work up the courage to ask Molly then you should be able to do the same with Rose, even Corin's apparently going to ask Abby. You have the advantage that Rose is in the same year as you at least not two years older like with Molly, there could be romance in your future."

"Last I checked it was Death."

"You're _not_ going to die."

"The world is a very unsafe place," Michael shrugged as they reached the Divination classroom and stood outside with the throng of others taking the class, he stared at the ground for a moment and Scorpius had just opened his mouth to reply when Michael spoke again, "If I _do_ die by any chance, can... can you do something for me?"

"You're not-"

"Please," Michael interrupted looking up, "There's a letter I keep inside my pillowcase, give that to her.

He didn't agree to Michael's request, that would be like admitting that he thought the card meant death - which he was sure it wasn't - and even if it did, Michael shouldn't listen to a stupid card and accept he was going to die. Everyone died, the card could mean a hundred years into the future for all they knew. Thankfully he was spared thinking more about the morbid turn the conversation had taken by Elina calling them into the classroom, he sat down with Michael at one of the tables and waited. The delicate looking teacher, Professor Elina Olga-Vasille, was sitting at the front of the class with a kind, welcoming smile. Her dark hair hung loose in coiling curls framing her face, she would've been pretty if not for the fact her eyes had been gouged out - literally - and there was just gaping, empty sockets where eyes would be. Scorpius liked her all the same though.

"Welcome, class, there's more of you than I expected," Elina greeted them.

"How do you know when you can't see us?" the Slytherin who never put his hand up burst out, although Elina had encouraged them before to just ask questions if they had them due to her being blind, "Did you use Divination?"

"No I'm afraid, Calderon kindly gave me a class list for role call," Elina offered and the class laughed, "Anyway today we're be starting to learn Cartomancy which is the art of reading Tarot Cards, its generally one of the easier forms of Divination, you just have to learn how to interpret them rather than trying to see things. There's seventy-eight cards in a Tarot deck, they're divided into two sections, the Major and Minor Arcana.

"The Minor Arcana has fifty-six cards, divided into four suits of Cups, Pentacles, Swords and Wands although sometimes they have different names such as Coins instead of Pentacles but for now I'm just going with the four I just said and if yours are different then I'll tell you which is which is in a minute. Much like a regular set of cards, they go from Aces to Tens although the face cards are a bit different as there's Page, Knight, Queen and King. They're often considered less important - hence being called 'minor' - and tend to focus more for day-to-day events in our lives, however that doesn't mean they're not important, major events happen in our day-to-day lives too.

"The Major Arcana has twenty-two cards although numbered from zero to twenty-one, they're seen as more important and should be taken more seriously generally. We'll be learning more about these first, partially because of that and because there's less of them. We'll also learn about the reversed meanings, some people do not go in for them but its best you know them anyway. Contrary to popular belief, reversing the card doesn't mean it means the opposite. Now you all have brought a deck with you, please take them out and if you have not done so already then familiarize yourselves with them while I talk.

"Some believe that Divination can only be learned by people with a certain affinity, those people are wrong. Its true that some people are born Seers and only they can predict true prophecies, generally they will also have a flair for Divination although there can be - and are - Seers who are terrible with Divination aside from the prophecies. Some of you will naturally be better at the subject than others, much like with any subject, however that doesn't mean you can't be good at it, practice makes perfect so that say so please don't feel disheartened if you aren't perfect first time. I'm a Seer and my first lesson was rather disastrous. So has everyone had a look through them?" Elina halted her speech and people started saying they had, Scorpius had even though he'd looked through his cards plenty of times before, "Alright then.

"So usually how Tarot works is by laying out a spread which we will get to do but something that is quite good to do - and what we're going to do now - is simply to shuffle them and pick a card at random. Without definite direction, the card you have the most affinity for at this moment or will do is often drawn. After that I want you to do the same again, only this time let the person opposite pick a card instead. Don't be discouraged if you get a different card from the others' deck, it usually just means your future isn't as set in stone or that both are equally relevant. Try have a guess what they mean now from knowing nothing, interpret your own card and interpret your partner's for them, write it down. I'll give you a few minutes to that and then go around and start going around to see how you're getting on."

Scorpius shuffled his cards and chose one at random, he chose the same card as he'd chosen at the World Cup: The World. He wondered if it was cheating to write down what Molly had said but he couldn't exactly have an unbiased view when he'd heard it interpreted, he decided it wasn't really cheating if he explained that to Elina. Michael scribbled down an answer as Scorpius wrote his.

"Ready to do each other?" Michael asked, starting to shuffle his cards and Scorpius did the same with his own deck, "Which card did you get?"

"The same one I got with Molly. Which one did you get?"

"Death. Again."

"I'm sure it doesn't mean Death," Scorpius insisted as he offered the cards to Michael, Michael picked one at random and laughed.

"Well you can write that down in your interpretation because I just got it again!" Michael told him and showed him the Death card he now held before offering Scorpius his own deck to choose one, Scorpius did so and found it was also the World.

"The World again."

"Is it cheating to write down what Molly said?" Michael wondered as they started jotting their interpretations of the other's card.

"I don't think it is if I tell Elina that, we can't help it that we already know."

"Why don't I start with you two since I heard my name?" Elina questioned and Scorpius nearly jumped, he'd been too busy writing to notice her approaching, even with the stick she used to help her get around.

"I got the World and I got it again when I drew from Michael's deck," Scorpius explained, "I put down that I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, its not an easy burden to bear and I should remember that I don't have to do it alone."

"I put the same," Michael added, "We did this before when we were staying with the Weasleys, Scorpius drew the World and Molly explained it. Sorry."

"Its alright, of course. Molly Weasley is a talented girl, you should do well to listen to her when it comes to Divination," Elina brushed it off and something occurred to him.

"Elina," Scorpius began cautiously, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"You called me Scorpius?" Scorpius wondered in surprise, usually it was Mr Malfoy.

"You called me Elina."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Was that your question?"

"No, um... I was just wondering that at the taster you mentioned there was a girl in the school who was a Seer but not in our year, I was wondering if... if Molly Weasley was..."

"Was the Seer?" Elina finished his sentence for him and he stupidly nodded, he almost slapped himself, "I feel you already the answer to that."

"She is a Seer."

"Yes," Elina confirmed what he had long suspected and he nodded to himself in acceptance, "And a pretty powerful one at that. But alas that is not the topic at hand, what was your card?"

"Death," Michael answered solemnly, "Both times."

"Ah, an interesting and unexpected one. What is your interpretation of it?"

"That I'm going to die or someone close to me is."

"And you, Scorpius?"

"That it doesn't really mean death but something else, like just that something dangerous that could cause death will happen."

"A logical assumption although not entirely correct, I'll go into more detail later but for now I'm just going to put you out of your misery," Elina told them as she looked - or at least turned her head - right at Michael, "The Death card does not mean you're going to die, it doesn't usually mean physical death but rather a deep transformation or change, both inwardly and outwardly. It can sometimes be a destructive change that is a difficult transition but certainly it doesn't mean you're destined to die soon, you just have the courage to face it and accept it."

"What kind of change? Like finally hitting puberty and... maybe getting taller?" Michael wondered curiously and hopefully to which Elina chuckled, "Just tall enough to stop getting mistaken for a First Year would be nice."

"Time will have to tell."


	10. III: Thornes and Riddles

_**Author's Note:** Thank you so, so much to Lucifersdaughter for reviewing! Okay first flashback of the book this chapter since the tryouts do start next, bit of a weird one but these are for Jack and Michael not just Michael although there won't be a lot before Michael's born I promise. Also I researched this, 16 is when foster kids age out of the system in the UK and also finish high school at 16 unless it has a sixth form but that's confusing to me so just ending high school then at 16 then they do college for 2 years average to get A levels and then university. Its not super important but just be aware in case you think its weird because that's why_

* * *

_The Thornes were considered nice people to those who knew them. William Thorne was a well groomed man with reddish brown hair who taught literature at Oxford and was rather well liked by his students, they would always recall fondly his enthusiasm for the subject and his lenient attitude when it came overdue assignments. His wife Eleanor was a very pretty girl with long dark hair, she was bit of a free spirit, fascinated by the occult and ancient history, the fondest memories her children would have of her were the extravagant bedtime tales of magic and dragons and the like, but she always had a smile and a helping hand to her friends or neighbors should they need it. They had two children, a sweet little girl Annie who liked to sing and practice ballet in the lawn with flowers in her hair and their baby boy Jack._

_Jack was a happy baby although he would barely remember any of it, the big house with the green lawn, even the happy family would eventually become little more than a dream one could half-recall if they thought about it really hard. For Jack was only two when his world would become shattered, on the way to pick his sister up from a ballet recital when a truck driver named Mac dropped his burrito. In the minute it took him to scramble around for it, he sped past a stop sign and smashed into the car carrying the Thornes, little Annie was six and would go on stage to dance fighting back tears at the apparent abandonment by her family for not seeing them in the audience. She never would do ballet again._

_William was driving, he never would forgive himself for his wife's death for Ellie died instantly and little Jack would bear a jagged scar across the back of his shoulder. Little Jack would remember the accident, looking out the window as the truck of death approached. He'd forget all the stuff at the hospital but he'd remember the funeral, remember holding his sister's hand so tight while their father cried over the rectangular slab with his mother's picture, at the time he would keep wondering why his mother wasn't there if her picture was. Things were never the same for the Thornes after that, it was the start of a downward spiral with no way back._

_William stopped caring. He couldn't be bothered to grade essays, he couldn't be bothered to stand there and talk about dusty old pages, it seemed so stupid when the woman he'd loved was dead. Eventually he stopped going to work at all. At home things weren't any better, he couldn't be bothered with housework or yardwork or even to get his children up in the morning. He hired a babysitter at first but as he stopped going to work the income stopped, no longer able to afford the babysitter. He also couldn't afford to pay the bills and downsized from beautiful detached four bedroom to mediocre terraced three bedroom to a grubby two bedroom flat above a greasy restaurant that only sold kebabs and became their source of food. William discovered alcohol though, he'd never touched the stuff before except when it was required at faculty parties but he came to realize that crawling into a bottle every day was the best way to escape the misery of living without his beloved wife._

_William stopped paying attention to his children too, he never hurt a hair on their heads physically but he just couldn't bring himself to be bothered with the needs of little ones. Little Jack and Annie went around in dirty clothes that didn't fit until they dropped from tiredness with no bedtime, all but ignored by their father. On the rare occasion they could make him raise his head to look at them, he would simply hug them and cry as he remembered the woman who'd given them life was gone or give them some of his beer to try ease their sad lives. They lived in filth and poverty. Annie used to come home in torn dresses with red eyes from the bullying of the other children in school while Jack would be stuck in the apartment, doing whatever he wanted except for getting his father's attention. His mother was never coming back and his father was all but gone too._

_Jack was delighted to start school, he was looking forward to making friends and having fun like he'd seen on TV. That never happened. He was subjected to the same ridicule as his sister before him for his dirty clothes that didn't fit properly and for not having a mother, little Jack realized quickly he wasn't going to get any friends from his classmates and spend break times with his sister instead. He did discover that teachers were amazing however, he won a race in gym and the coach applauded him and told him well done, he spelled every word right on a spelling test and the teacher gave him a shiny gold star and told him he was smart. Little Jack loved it. The attention he craved so badly from his father he got from the teachers, he'd volunteer for anything, obey every rule and put extra effort into everything he did. He was a straight A student, a talented athlete, he as a star pupil. The teachers loved him and he loved them. He didn't care about the bullies when he had their praise. He lived for school._

_Until his world would become shattered for a second time. If William knew he was sick then he never told the children, it was a shock for them to come home and see a black body bag being rolled outside the kebab shop. Jack was eight years old when William finally drank himself to death. They had no family but each other and soon found they didn't even have that as they were shunted into foster care._

_Jack hated foster care. He didn't have his sister, he didn't even have his school. He'd had free reign since he was two, the concept of bedtime was alien to him, as were chores, age appropriate programs and seemingly ridiculous rules that he couldn't get his head around. Why was there no running in the house? If you ran into something then you just got back up and carried on not whined about being hurt. Why did you have to change clothes all the time? He didn't see what was wrong with what he was wearing. Was bathtime and teeth brushing time really necessary? It was one of those things you did every so often not all the time. Why did you have to eat vegetables when they tasted so terrible? The list of stupid rules seemed never-ending, he vowed if he was ever a grown-up then he wouldn't bombard kids with such ridiculous things. They'd go mad. You had rules for school, not home._

_Not even his school was the same, they were at a different place in work to him so he was behind and didn't get praise and attention. Just when Jack was starting to come to terms with things, he was moved. Another family. Another school. Another set of rules. He found the same thing happened again. And again. And again. Just when you started to relax, you were shipped off again. Jack came to realize two very important things, one was that homes didn't last so you should always be ready to move, two was that doing bad things also got you attention. In fact it seemed the only way for him to get any attention at all since he couldn't keep with the constant change in schoolwork and rules._

_Jack stopped trying. There was no point, nothing mattered when he'd just move again. There was no point trying to catch up on work when he'd behind again six months down the road again anyway, there wasn't any point to trying to obey the rules when they wouldn't last. It wasn't worth the effort. No, it was best to just enjoy life the best you could while it lasted and not worry about anything else. Jack's only goal in life was to own a motorcycle, cars were dangerous, trucks were evil but motorcycles epitomized everything cool and without rules. By the time he was twelve, everyone who knew him would've laughed at the thought he had once been a star pupil._

_Adolescence opened up a whole new world of excitement, being a rebel drew more friends than being a hard worker ever had and people paid more attention to him then they ever had in his life for his behavior, he also got a growth spurt early on and realized he could defend himself when bullies tried to pick on him. By fourteen he'd rediscovered the beer that his father used to bestow on them, he'd also joyridden his first motorcycle and had his first official warning from the law, he'd gotten his first community service by fifteen. Laws were basically just more stupid rules after all and he'd long since stopped caring about rules._

_He was fifteen and a half when he got a lucky break, a foster family were willing to take him in until he turned sixteen - in England that's the age you aged out of the system and became an adult - which was more stability then he'd had in awhile. He'd actually start a school year at the start of the year for once instead of at a random interval, they were making an effort for his last year of high school to make it more stable for him because it was important. For one of those reasons or possibly a combination, Jack put more effort than usual and didn't skip any lessons in the first week. He wasn't as hopeless as he'd thought or at least not in some subjects, came first in track and aced english much to his surprise._

_Jack was sitting there smirking to himself at the paper he'd just gotten back when the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life walked into the room, looking all nervous and abashed with a locket around her neck but it didn't detract from how perfect she looked. And then the teacher directed her to sit in the empty seat beside Jack at the back of the class, he had to close his mouth in case the girl noticed. He tried to say 'hi' but he was sure it came out as something weirdly long and unintelligible but it worked because she looked at him with a dazzling pair of hazel eyes and a heart-stopping smile._

_"Hi, I'm Crystal Sanford. Its nice to meet you too."_

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, they'd had every class for third year now except Astronomy which wasn't until Monday. Scorpius, with Michael this time, tried Calderon's room but the assistant wasn't there again, Scorpius thought the best time to catch him would be in the morning before he went off to do things. So he did, first thing on Saturday before even breakfast. He rapped on the door.

Immediately he heard noise from behind the door, a thud followed what sounded like a stack of books falling, followed by cursing before the assistant poked his head out of the door. Calderon looked like he'd literally just rolled out of bed, his hair was as messy as Albus' and the fact he was rubbing his head wasn't help, he yawned and smiled.

"Hey Scor, what's up?" Calderon offered cheerfully.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something... I didn't wake you, did I?" Scorpius asked feeling suddenly bad.

"S'okay its morning, have to get up anyway. I assume its morning anyway from the daylight coming from those windows over there. It could be afternoon. Oh no, if its afternoon then I should've been awake hours ago! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"Its not the afternoon!"

"Oh right. Well that's a relief," Calderon pointed out before laughing maniacally with his strange shrill laugh that managed to be several pitches higher than his actual voice, "Anyway, just wait here a sec while I throw on some clothes."

Calderon disappeared back into his room, when the door opened a few minutes later he was dressed back in washed out jeans and a faded green sweater with the dragon necklace back around his neck, his hair now neat once more. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Scorpius entry, Calderon's room was tiny. So small that Scorpius was actually pretty sure it had been a broom closet at some point, it was the length of the tiny single bed and not even twice was wide. It was windowless with the light coming from some floating candles - now multicolored and changing between colors every so often - and a ball of light they orbited, the desk wedged in against the wall and the spindly chair beside it were both buried in stacks of parchment, books and assorted items. There were trunks crammed beneath the bed and shelves hovering in the air, equally filled with things. Scorpius had to duck one to stop it hitting his head.

"Sorry, sometimes I really think I should just have them stay in the one place. I whack my head on them so many times if I sit up when I awaken but then I think meh, how boring," Calderon told him quickly before shrugging, "So what can I help you with, Scor? How are your classes?"

Scorpius had meant just to get to showing him the map but he hadn't spoken to Calderon in ages and he missed him, he started telling Calderon about his classes and especially when he got to talking about Care of Magical Creatures, Calderon started talking about the myriad of strange, dangerous and bizarre creatures Professor Hagrid had had. And that was just while Calderon had known him. They ended up both sitting cross-legged on the bed chatting together, it was only when Calderon started talking about wrangling the unicorns that Scorpius recalled Michael being so good with them, Michael was expecting him to tell Calderon about the map.

"Actually Calderon," Scorpius forced himself to interrupt before it slipped his mind once more, "There was something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Fire away," Calderon offered and whisked his hand, causing a small bundle of flames to appear. He blinked at the fire curiously, starting to wave his hands either side of the floating ball of flame, stretching it out and making it move.

"I wondered if... if anyone had lost a map," Scorpius said slowly as Calderon moved his hands apart and created two more balls of flame, he started gesturing making them move up and down as well as circling, "Calderon?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. A map of what?"

"Of Hogwarts," Scorpius told him as Calderon moved the flames into his palms - they didn't burn him - and started trying to juggle with them.

"I don't realize there were any maps of- gargh!" Calderon was cut off as he dropped the balls of fire and had to hastily start flicking his wrist to put them out, "If I actually knew how to juggle then that would be cool, don't you think?"

"Look, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Scorpius insisted and took out the map with his wand to activate it before shoving it into Calderon's hands, "Look at it. Its a map of Hogwarts, not a just a map but it shows people and where the are, who they are."

"Who they are..." Calderon repeated and for some reason looked horrified, his face drained of what little color it had as he reached out to put his finger on one part of the map, "And us."

"Well me, I don't think it shows you. Or does it?" Scorpius wondered and tried to look at it but Calderon hastily shook his head and moved the map out of the way.

"It doesn't. I don't exist. Probably because of where I was born. The Hogwarts birth records didn't pick u-urr me up because Azkaban isn't covered in the range of magic despite being classed as part of the UK. And they pick up most everyone whose magical - its how I knew Lucy Weasley was a squib - and even those who don't live to be old enough to attend show up."

"Did my sister?" Scorpius asked before he could think better of it, Calderon nodded solemnly.

"Lyra Lucia Malfoy, yeah. She would've been a witch. I'm sorry that she died, its very tragic."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed sadly and thought of something else in an attempt to distract themselves, "Maurice and Orous showed up on it, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Or did Sathan and Lathan Loren show up?"

"You know about them being twins?" Calderon wondered in surprise as he looked up from the map for the first time.

"Since I saw the map, yeah."

"Do they know?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Well you didn't find out from me," Calderon shrugged and went back to looking at the map, "Both Roman Rivers and Alexis Loren contacted the school to explain the situation, Hogwarts is obligated to comply and as a member of Hogwarts staff I am also obligated to say nothing on their sibling situation. Where did you get this map anyway?"

"Orous found it," Scorpius said and hesitated, he didn't want to lie to Calderon but he did want to keep the map which mattered more? "After James Potter picked on him and Maurice defended them, the map got mixed up with Orous' things. He only realized it recently and wasn't sure what to do so he gave it to me."

"So this is James'?"

"Not originally, I don't think."

"Unfortunately neither do I," Calderon agreed, "Not sure how he got a hold of it but this is an old map, made before the Battle of Hogwarts. Some of the castle had to be partially rebuilt, it's mostly the same but if you know the castle as well as I do then you know which parts are changed. Whoever these four were, they made this map before 1998. This paper too and language, its not ancient but its certainly not recent enough to be of James' creation or any student in this school really. James acquired the map, he didn't create it."

"Does that mean I can keep it?" Scorpius asked hopefully and Calderon looked back up from the map again, starting to fold it up as he looked thoughtful, "Since it doesn't belong to anyone in the school."

"How about I hold on to it for now? I'll look into it and get back to you on that," Calderon offered and Scorpius' felt his face fall at the thought of losing it or staff finding out, "Would it make you feel better if I promised to keep it discrete?"

"Yeah," Scorpius admitted and Calderon gave him a gently smile before cringing in pain, his free hand jerked to his chest, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, that just happens sometimes," Calderon shrugged it off and the wave of pain seemed to pass as he moved his hand away, it took Scorpius a second to register why.

"From the brand that the Shadows gave you?"

"Yeah. It was pretty sore and now it... twinges. I swear the damn thing moves, its like it shifts position because its never been the same twice in a row when I've looked at it. I think it hurts when it moves. I don't know why it moves though."

"Wasn't there anything Marigold could do for it?"

"I... I didn't ask," Calderon explained glumly, "I didn't want to distract them from focusing on Orous and Ticcy's little boy, besides then they'd probably think _I_ was involved."

"You could explain," Scorpius offered feeling concerned, he didn't like it when people he cared about were hurting, "I don't think they'd accuse you, you've done more to fight the Shadows than anyone really."

"I doubt they'd believe it unless I explained how I knew Rabastan - the one who did it - and I don't... I don't want to talk about it," Calderon explained and must of noticed the look on Scorpius' face because he added, "I'll be fine, it just needs to settle down."

"Okay."

"We should really be going now anyway, I have stuff to do and you're probably starved," Calderon sighed as he got up, pocketing the map as he did so, "I'll be in touch soon, take care, Scor. Seriously."

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded in understanding as they left Calderon's room, he hugged Calderon tightly as he'd wanted to do since the assistant had opened the door, "Take care yourself, its good to see you again."


	11. III: If At First You Don't Succeed

_**Thanks to:** Insaen Imagination, Winged-panther1 and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Scorpius isn't going to tell Calderon how to hide the maps contents?_**  
_Calderon doesn't even own a wand, Scorpius didn't think Calderon could hide it even if he knew how and just trusts him to keep it hidden his own way or just out of sight of people  
_

* * *

"Hello friends. And Albus," Maurice greeted them and sat down with them with breakfast the next day. The girls weren't the slightest bit surprised, however Maurice had been ignoring them with his outburst.

"Hey" Albus protested but was ignored, "Wait, did you just speak to us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Maurice wondered with an eyebrow raised, apparently intending to just pretend it hadn't happened and thankfully not mention anything to the girls.

They were spared Albus' reply by the arrival of the mail, Scorpius was confused when a school owl flew over to them and dropped identical letters for him and Michael before heading over to the Hufflepuff table before it clicked. Headmistress McGonagall had said the three of them would be receiving detentions after all.

_Dear Mr Mafloy_

_As punishment for the actions committed by yourself on the night of September 1st, you will be given detentions every Saturday from 1pm to 6pm with Professor A. Ashain for the next five weeks. Failure to attend detentions will result in more punishment, unless in the case of severe injury or illness as confirmed by the Head Healer in which case they will be rescheduled._

_Yours sincerely,_

_M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What's that?" Albus questioned nosily as he jerked his head at the letters in Scorpius and Michael's hands, "The owl went to Hugo too."

"The detentions we got for going into the forest," Scorpius explained.

"Ugh, that sucks. I don't see why you guys should get detention for that, perfect thing to make Hugo want to not runaway! Plus its basically discouraging people from helping others."

"It could be worse."

"How?" Abby wondered.

"It could be with Grant, Professor Ashain's my favorite professor so its not so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Michael groaned as he finally finished reading his letter, closing his hands around it and looking fearful, "Mine are with the Headmistress herself."

"So? She's nice really," Abby pointed out.

"Strict, yes. But nice," Rose agreed with a dismissive shrug, "She's an old family friend after all, my parents wouldn't like her if she wasn't a decent person."

"Yeah except she can expel me if I do anything that doesn't meet her standards," Michael insisted anxiously and buried his head in his hands, "Or give me more punishment or suspend me or just torture me like Varanian did. Wait, do you think they wrote to our parents about this?"

"Probably."

"Bob's going to kill me."

"He can't _that_ strict, he's just a muggle after all," Albus complained with a smirk, "Worst he can do is send you to your room. You're a wizard, you could just turn the windows into wings and fly away."

"Yeah, that's the _worst_ he can do," Michael muttered under his breath while the others laughed.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "Muggles aren't a threat to wizards, if he tells you that you can't go to Hogwarts then you can still go. Children with a place at Hogwarts have the right to decide whether to go or not, not their parents or guardians. If it was then Uncle Harry never would've been allowed step foot in the castle."

None of this seemed to put Michael's mind at ease, he continued to worry about his detention all week and Scorpius remained unconcerned by his own except for the missing five hours that he could be studying, Hugo had been stuck with Grant. He showed up at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after lunch at the appointed time, half expecting to see Professor Ashain's children around as they had been every most Saturdays last year. But it was just Professor Ashain, alone with his feet up on the desk as he went through a pile of work to mark, his hair was still dishevelled as it had been all week.

"Your kids aren't here?" Scorpius said as the professor gestured for him to sit at the nearest desk right in front of him.

"No," Professor Ashain sighed as he lazily flicked his wand and blank parchment appeared on the desk as Scorpius sat down, "I'm on probation so for now I do not have that privilege. You're to write lines, 'I must not go into the Forbidden Forest without permission from a staff member'."

"Why are you on probation? Its not because of Grant, is it?"

"No, why would you think Grant would have anything do to with it?" Professor Ashain wondered with a scowl and Scorpius bit his tongue, he could hardly say he saw what happened between them as they were under Albus' invisibility cloak and out of bed after hours.

"Well just... you know because he doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Its not because of him and Grant's backed off a bit for now, anyway. No, its because of last year."

"I don't understand," Scorpius pointed out in confusion and Professor Ashain's face became a mask of guilt as he hesitated before replying.

"I put you and Orous at risk, you both nearly died because of me. I'm pretty sure Calderon's the only reason I wasn't fired. Actions have consequences."

"But that's not fair, we agreed. I don't blame you."

"You're not of age so it doesn't matter. I was wrong to take you both there and Calderon there anyway, I deserve what I get, I shouldn't have done it. And I... I'm sorry that you had to live through that."

"If we hadn't then your son probably would've died," Scorpius pointed out defensively and guiltily wondered if it would've better if they hadn't gone, the boy would've died but the Shadow Master wouldn't have been revived...

"I should've thought of something else, alerted the Ministry, tried my luck alone, anything but putting you and Orous at risk."

"There was no time, it would've been too late."

"It might not have! I should have thought of something, been logical not reckless, anything but fall for Brutus' trap."

"We all fell for his trap."

"Exactly!" Professor Ashain exclaimed miserably, "He made you two show up, he knew I'd not think straight, he knew Orous would want a friend there for moral support, he knew that you and Calderon would go along with it. And we played right into his hands. And now the Shadow Master is more powerful than ever. Whoever they are. Thanks to me."

"The Shadow Master really likes to stay anonymous," Scorpius thought aloud, "I wish we knew what the bastard looks like at least. The times I've met him he hadn't been himself, either possessing people or using a potion to look like Calderon. It was Polyjuice potion he used to turn into Calderon, wasn't it?"

"Unless Calderon has an evil twin we don't know about," Professor Ashain commented sarcastically and Scorpius laughed at the absurdity of it, "No, seriously, they took hair from him after he was stabbed. I don't know who the Shadow Master is by name but I have a general idea of who it could be."

"How?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and genuine curiosity.

"I'm not defending my brother's actions, I know he's done some bad things, he has a temper and he isn't shy about hurting people back for wronging him in some way _but_ he's not evil. He has some twisted sense of morals, he got caught as a Death Eater for sparing a child's life when any other Death Eater would've killed him and more recently he didn't have to help save my son. Brutus only joined the Death Eaters to save our father's life, they tried to get him to join and he refused even after torture, they would've killed him if Brutus hadn't volunteered to spare his life. He didn't join out of cruelty."

"Right," Scorpius said slowly, not sure how it related to the professor's theory about the Shadow Master's identity.

"So why would he join the Shadows? Or at least, why would he stay with them after all this time? I think its out of loyalty. Brutus is incredibly loyal, he doesn't always act like it but if push comes to shove then he'll be there although he can be easily led astray by friends, most people gave him crap about his appearance so any friend is something he'd desperately cling to. That and the Shadow Master apparently stabbed Orous in retaliation for him stabbing Brutus, like they care about each other. I think they were friends, that Brutus met the Shadow Master when he was a Death Eater and befriended each other, saving his life only sealed the deal.

"Unfortunately, I don't actually know who his Death Eater friends were," Professor Ashain continued and Scorpius thought he might have a point, maybe not everything Brutus has said had been a lie, "I didn't know he was a Death Eater until they turned up to arrest him - only Father knew - so I have no idea who his Death Eater friends would've been."

"Damn."

"So anyway, lines. Do a hundred. I'm not allowed to let you go early but if you want you can use the rest of the time for homework or something more productive. Third year is pretty tough to get used to the increased workload if I remember correctly."

"Thanks," Scorpius told him gratefully with a smile that the professor almost seemed about to return but didn't, instead he just shrugged and went back to marking papers.

* * *

_"I'm Jack Thorn Jack, are you here new?" Jack blurted out awkwardly, his tongue seemed to have decided to tie itself into knots which made it difficult to get the words out, she probably thought he was a weirdo, "I haven't seen you before. This year. Except now, obviously. I see you now."_

_"No, I've been the school since the first year. I just had to start later because I was ill," Crystal explained in a gentle tone, "Are you new?"_

_"Yeah I am. New. I'm new. Here. New here," Jack babbled and mentally kicked himself, just his luck to develop difficulty talking to girls just when he had the most beautiful one sitting beside him, "Are you feeling beautiful? Better! I meant better. Better, better, better. Are you feeling better? Sorry I have that thing where you blurt out random words nonsensically. Goats! See?"_

_"Tourettes?"_

_"Yeah, that! Cheese!"_

_"Really?"_

_"No," Jack sighed as she raised an eyebrow at his lie, "I just... erm... its your necklace, its magical powers are messing with my head and muddling up my words."_

_"Ah, I'm not surprised," Crystal told him seriously, "This locket is cursed, Sumerians imprisoned an evil Sorcerer inside here millenia ago because they couldn't kill him. He's been there all this time, waiting and growing in strength until the day he has enough power to trick someone into freeing him."_

_"Really?" Jack wondered in amazement._

_"Of course not!" Crystal laughed before giving another friendly smile, "But I figure now we're even."_

_"Fair enough," Jack grinned stupidly and happily at her forgiveness before the teacher shushed them and started teaching. Crystal was the only word that Jack was interested in hearing at that moment though. She held his attention right through until lunch time when she showed him round while leading him to the cafeteria, the got their good from the grubby caveman-esque lunch... lord? And went to get seats._

_"And that's where the toilets are and that door leads to the kitchens, try not get confused because the cooks don't like it when you accidentally walk in there, they need to label them better," Crystal explained as they sat down with their food at the cafeteria before she blushed, "Of course you probably already know this because you've been here a few days already."_

_"Yeah but its okay, you make a much better tour guide then your principal. He just said' this is where you eat'. Rat bastard didn't even tell me that this was the cafeteria, it could just be the hologram room," Jack pointed out and Crystal laughed, Jack smiled stupidly again, he liked her laugh. Jack spotted his new friends who he usually sat with, they stopped looking confused at the seating change with the seating change and Brad even winked at him, "Not going to sit with your friends?"_

_"I don't really have any," Crystal told him as she stopped laughing, "I used to but we kind of drifted apart in high school I guess, they have different interests and different groups of friends now. I'm alone. I guess I don't blame them, its hard not to drift apart from someone who's too sick to hang out."_

_"How are you sick?" Jack wondered curiously, she certainly didn't look sick. She still looked gorgeous, whoever didn't want to be her friend was clearly insane, he'd stick with her if she was a leper... wait, what was so repulsive about lepers again?_

_"I was born with a heart defect, my heart's weak so I am too and my immune system is kind of bad so I get ill easily as well as having a defective heart. I had operations when I was little to improve it, they can't correct it completely but I could still do normal things as long as I took it easy with physical exercise and took my medication. Not long after I started high school... well for lack of a better explanation and not wanting to get technical, the improvements got removed so I've been really unhealthy again so I've been in and out of hospital like a yo-yo the past few years. I had another operation to fix it this summer because I was finally healthy enough, my grandparents kept me off for a bit to give me more time to recover before going back to school. Not that it really matters, I'm so far behind my work by now that it doesn't matter, I won't be able to study art in college like I wanted."_

_"Wait, your grandparents? What happened to your parents?"_

_"They died."_

_"Really?" Jack wondered in surprise, he didn't often meet other orphans his own age especially not outside of foster care._

_"Yeah. My daddy was a soldier, he was killed in action a few weeks before I was born then my mum died giving birth to me so I never knew them," Crystal said simply, "I was raised by my grandparents on my father's side, they're really great, at least I've got them."_

_"I'm sorry," Jack offered sincerely, "My folks died too, that's how me and my sister wound up in foster care."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah," Jack nodded solemnly while it was Crystal's turn to look surprised, first he kept jumbling up words then he was blabbing about his family... maybe Crystal's locket did have magical mind-alterring powers after all, "Mum died in a car crash when I was two, Dad drank himself to death when I was eight. Been in foster care ever since because we had no other family."_

_"I'm so sorry, that's so awful," Crystal said and looked like she meant it, "Do you still get to see your sister at least?"_

_"Since she aged up I do, we talk on the phone mostly and meet up sometimes. She has an apartment in the city. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_"No, its just my grandparents and I."_

_"Well us orphans have got to stick together, eh?" Jack offered with a semi-forced smile that she returned._

_"Yeah."_

* * *

The next two weeks passed by quickly and uneventfully for Scorpius, he and Michael decided not to do anything about the Shadow staff member until they had the map back or were told they wouldn't be getting it back. Mostly they worked, lessons were in full swung and they were swamped with homework on top of that, as much as he liked his classes - with a few exceptions - it was a lot of hard work. Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy - despite only having it once a week - and even Herbology had decided to get the year off to a productive start by giving them scores of homework, Transfiguration was more lax when it came to homework but they still did get something to do a week. Professor Ashain also seemed to laying off them on the homework front but then he still did seem depressed, Scorpius missed the enthusiasm, stories or even simply seeing the professor smile.

They never had any homework for the Patronus lesson, it was solely for to teach them to defend themselves in case Specters - or Dementors - attacked. Scorpius found two things odd when it came to casting a Patronus, one was that he no longer felt completely exhausted after casting it and the second was that just because he'd got it once, it didn't mean he could always get it. Michael managed it every single time since he'd created his first lion Patronus whereas Scorpius struggled, it took him almost the entire first lesson before he managed to conjure his Thestral Patronus. He supposed practice made perfect as it summoned it twice in the second week's lesson, it must take some getting used to although he didn't remember Michael having the problem.

The electives were no exception to homework but Scorpius didn't mind it so much, Professor Hagrid fell into the lax homework category so they didn't get a lot - thankfully - from him. Maurice was a life-saver when it came to Ancient Runes, as he understood them completely and it didn't take long to get through it with his help - even a begrudging Rose went along with it - which took care of that. Molly offered to help them with their Divination homework when he mentioned something about it being difficult, Michael oddly had refused her help but Scorpius didn't mind getting to spend time alone with her. In fact, Scorpius wondered if he was a bad person for sometimes pretending to be having trouble with something he knew just to prolong the sessions. Only sometimes though, she did have prefect duties and OWLs to study for.

His friends were equally bombarded with homework, Abby and Michael were frequently struggling with Arithmancy while Albus had the least but complained the most, which seemed unfair. Especially when they went for Michael for help with Muggle Studies homework as muggle-raised, he pretty much knew it all. Corin and Vern also frequently went to Michael for help - Maurice didn't need it and Orous was indifferent to his average mark - with their second year work. Michael never complained and was more than willing to help anyone but sometimes Scorpius wondered if they were taking advantage of him slightly, Michael had more work than the rest of them from taking four subjects. He was always the last one to sleep and the first one up, Albus had practically given him the cloak to get to the privacy of the Room That Doesn't Exist because he used it so frequently. Michael actually seemed to be generally staying on top of his marks though.

When they weren't doing homework or in classes - or for Scorpius and Michael at detentions - they were usually up in the air. Albus was really determined to get on the team so he practiced every day, if they were free too then they'd usually wind up in the sky with him to help him practice. He was still going for Chaser as he'd practiced for it already and there were more Chasers on the team so more likely to get it by Albus' logic so he liked having someone to try score against - even if they were pretty bad at it - and to pass with, avoid things being charmed into chasing him. Scorpius hoped that Albus could make the team or reserve team for his friend's sake, Albus still wasn't as good as Scorpius wished he was but he'd at least improved since the previous year. Scorpius could only hope those trying out would be worse than Albus and that there was as few trying out as there had been the year before.

* * *

_Jack spent as much time with Crystal as he could for the rest of the week, it wasn't like she had friends anyway and his were pretty understanding of him hanging out with Crystal. Being friends with her was great but he wanted more, he liked her, he liked her more than he'd liked any of the girls he'd dated before combined, he hadn't looked at another girl since meeting her. She was special. Not just because she was so beautiful her glow blinded his mind but she was just so... nice to be around, he hadn't skipped any classes just in the hopes of seeing her around and actually dreaded the moment hey said goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye. He wanted to say-_

_"Crystal, will you go out with me?" Jack blurted out in place of the 'goodbye, see you Monday' that should've been on his lips._

_"What?" Crystal wondered, looking at him like he'd suddenly gone insane. He felt his cheeks burn, yeah that was smooth._

_"You know go out. On a date. With me. Do you want to?" Jack tried to say more steadily but managed to sound even worse with gigantic gaps between the words, even smoother._

_"You want to go on a date with me?"_

_"Yeah. I mean I totally get if you don't want to," Jack babbled as he ran a hand through his unruly dark brown hair, she was still looking at him like he'd gone mad and sprouted a few extra heads, "No pressure. I thought that it might... you know be... fun. You, me, popcorn, a movie about motorcycles. Well the popcorn and motorcycles are optional of course. Wait do you like popcorn and motorcycles?"_

_"Why would you want to go out with me?" Crystal asked him in confusion, "Handsome guys like you always date the pretty girls."_

_"Have you not looked in a mirror lately?" Jack questioned with a blush at her complimenting his appearance, he usually didn't do that, "You're the prettiest girl in the whole damn school! Certainly the entire town, probably all of England, maybe even the world."_

_"Jack, I'm not. I'm ugly," Crystal interrupted quietly and her dazzling hazel eyes flicked downwards, "I've had a lot of operations on my defective heart, I have scars from them."_

_"So? I have a scar from the car crash when I was two. I don't care about your scars, I like you for who you are, you're beautiful to me. The real reason I got so tongue tied is because I liked you so much," Jack pointed out, surprising himself with honesty as he glanced at the ground. Damn his useless words, that wouldn't impress her._

_"I... I've never been on a date before," Crystal admitted and Jack looked back up to see that she was the one blushing, "I was kind of late to... erm... develop, Cory Dunlop said no guy would go out with me unless I had erm... certain implants and not the kind to help my heart."_

_"Well Cory Dunlop is an idiot. A dead idiot," Jack spat furiously, how dare some asshole insult her like that?! And with a name like Cory Dunlop. It oddly made him think of rabbits... How dare some asshole with a name like a rabbit insult her like that?!_

_"No, don't kill him. I'm a pacifist, you don't need to fight people for me."_

_"If I don't kill him will you go out with me?" Jack wondered hopefully, still intending to find out who was Cory Dunlop and at least give him a piece of his mind, "I'll show you how dating's done."_

_"I'd... I'd like that," Crystal smile._

_The months that followed were the best that Jack could ever remember, better than being praised by teachers, better than his other dates combined, better than riding a motorcycle even. Crystal made him happy, just being around her made him happy. He'd never felt so comfortable with anyone, so at ease, not just for snogging but they could talk about anything, even just sit holding hands snuggled up on a bench gazing at the stars. Jack enjoyed being around her, she seemed to like him too. Stealing kisses in hallways, exchanging smiles in classes, stay talking late up all night. Life was good._

_Crystal was having a good effect on him too - as some would say - as she encouraged him to try with his schoolwork, he didn't skip class once and did actually try for her. English came natural to him, sports had only gotten easier as he got older, math and science were trickier but he did his best which really was the best one could do with algebra because clearly it was invented by a evil warlock who wanted to torture future generations of schoolkids for years to come. He hadn't broken the law either - not joyriding motorcycles was especially torturous - but Crystal was pretty moralistic for a non-religious person and against law-breaking. _

_Jack's school performance and lack of trouble with the law actually improved the relationship with his foster parents too, clearly they hadn't expected much from him. Not that Jack blamed them, he didn't expect much from himself either. This actually led to a sort of issue, they wanted to take a long vacation over the Christmas holidays and take him too. This would be cool - he didn't recall having a real vacation before - except for going so long without seeing Crystal, they insisted he could call her and she encouraged him to have fun. One good thing came out of it though, they lost their virginity - not that Jack would admit that to anyone outside of his girlfriend and sister - together the last night before he left. Jack was ecstatic, he called her every day of the vacation - he didn't want to think he was one of the guys who ditched their girlfriend after one night because he had no intention of doing that - and she called him every day too._

_He did enjoy the vacation, beaches were better than freezing any day but he was so happy when he got back because it meant he could see her. She invited him to meet her the morning the day after he got back, at her house as her parents would be out. Jack couldn't wait, he brought the shells he'd collected for her that he'd thought she'd like and the cute stuffed lobster and the beach-themed charm bracelet and the lighthouse lamp. The second she opened the door she engulfed him into a hug and he kissed her with the desperation of a starved man, it was a few minutes before they pulled apart and he started excitedly giving her her gifts. Even though they were still standing just inside the still open front door._

* * *

"Wow," Molly breathed as she scanned the assorted crowd, "And I almost didn't bother with tryouts because I didn't think anyone but Al would show up. It was the rules though."

Scorpius didn't blame her, he had been sorely wrong about not many people showing up again. Apparently having won the Quidditch Cup the previous year negated the dislike of her for having a squib sister or maybe it was the new legislation for fairer rights for squibs but either way, there were a lot of people and even more howling their support from the stands. They were the last house to hold tryouts, Ravenclaw had been right on the ball and booked the pitch Saturday morning, Slytherin for Saturday and then Hufflepuff booked the morning slot for Sunday so it was the afternoon.

"Alright!" Molly bellowed and the excited chattering died down to listen, "I'm quite happy with the team from last year and unless we have some exceptionally talented people it'll stay that way, this tryout is actually mostly for reserve positions so we'll have more people to practice with and if anything happens to someone on the team which... I'm hoping won't but still, also if you're young enough then reserves have a better change of taking over in the future if some on the team leave. So firstly everyone get in the air, let's test your general flying skills before we get down to your specific positions. Just fly laps around the pitch, keep at it and after a few minutes I'll release the Bludgers and you try to dodge them as they fly. Got it? Go!"

"I'm sorry," said one of the people trying out, a pale boy, "Did you want us fly around in this cold? Can't we wait until its warmer?"

"No, Quidditch is played in all weathers. So-"

"Wait, wait, I had another question! I'm afraid of getting muck from this grass onto my new clean broom, is there some Quidditch secret to avoiding that," the boy questioned and Molly just looked dumbfounded for moment.

"Everyone get in the damn air right now or get off the pitch!"

They hurtled into the air, even the boy who complained - except for one first year who simply fell of their broom - and started doing laps of the pitch, a few minutes later the Bludgers started. For Scorpius, Michael, James, Freddie, Louis, Roxy, Latimer and Caitlin - the current team, Louis and Roxy being reserves - it was easy, for others not so much. Everyone - except Lysander and another first year - had survived without Bludgers but people started going down after Bludgers, some willingly seemed to decide they changed their minds and some being sent down by Molly if they got hit enough times by Bludgers. Still three quarters or maybe more like two thirds had passed the Bludger bashing, including Albus who had gotten hit but not enough time to be disqualified, he was grinning despite the dirt on his face from the Bludger smashing into it and the beginnings of a bruise. The only other people he recognized except in a vague seen-them-around way were one of James' cronies, Carter? Carver? Cave? Something like that and Lily Potter, both of whom had survived the Bludgers much better than Albus had.

"Well done potential team members," Molly said to the group cheerfully despite the chilly weather, "Now can you please divide yourselves up into the position you want to play for, Beaters on the left, Chasers on the right, Seekers and Keepers stay in the middle but Seekers move to the front and Keepers to the back. We'll do Seekers first just because they don't need to interact with people like the others do, I'm going to release the Snitch and Scorpius Malfoy will catch it. The one closest to his time becomes the new reserve Seeker, if have a tie then I'll toss a coin and you can both try to catch that, less than ten minutes and you're out."

"What if we beat Malfoy's time?" James called out, he was standing with Scorpius at the front.

"Then we'll deal with it then."

There were four people trying out for reserve Seeker - although in James' case it was probably to usurp the non-reserve position - as well as Scorpius. James wasn't the only Potter tryout out for Seeker, Lily was too as was an sixth or seventh year looking slim girl and a cheery boy who looked around Molly's age. Scorpius caught the Snitch in two minutes flat easily, then the race was on. The cheery boy volunteered to go next, catching it at five and a half but never stopped grinning the entire time. The slim girl went after him, getting it in just over seven minutes. Then it was just down to the Potters, James went next and caught it just at the five minute mark, beating the _still_ cheery boy by half a minute. Finally it was just Lily. The first year. It was a depressing thought that James was the best Seeker that Gryffindor had to offer, no sooner had he thought that though then Lily caught the Snitch and returned.

"Four and a half minutes! Congratulations Lily," Molly offered the redhaired girl, Lily looked as excited as a child on Christmas, "You're the new reserve Seeker!"

"No!" James moaned looking outraged, "That's not fair!"

"Honestly James, you're so desperate to outfly Scorpius that you can't be happy for your baby sister? That's despicable."

"I'm not saying Lily shouldn't be reserve Seeker! Malfoy should be disqualified for cheating which makes Lily and I the Seekers but since first years shouldn't make the team, I should be the Seeker and she stays reserve. I trained so hard for this!"

"He didn't cheat! Other people are just better Seekers than you, accept it," Molly told him dismissively before turning back to the others, "Those who didn't make it, you still did well and thank you for trying. You can either leave or go to try out for another position if you want."

James shot Molly a filthy look before begrudgingly dragging his heels over to the Beaters, the cheery boy went to Chasers and the slim girl to Keepers, Scorpius and Lily stayed by Molly while Freddie gave them a thumbs up. They moved onto Beaters next, testing their aim and strength on the ground first - Scorpius had never seen James strike with as much ferocity as he did during his tryout in his rage - then in the air against moving targets, who were the others trying out. There were ten Beaters trying out - including Freddie, Roxy and James - and Molly eliminated the two weakest people for each task, in the end Freddie, James, Roxy and James' friend - Carver - made the cut. Carver had the weakest aim out of all of the last five but Scorpius didn't blame Molly for choosing him, he and James actually coordinated together impressively the way that Freddie and Roxy did. Freddie and James remained Beaters, Roxy and Carver as the reserves. Again she offered the failures to tryout for another position if they wanted to, about half did.

Molly had the Chaser and Keeper tryouts overlapping, she had the Chasers try and score against her - none but Michael did despite Albus' best attempts although Latimer came close - then had the Keepers defend against the Chasers, they were pretty abysmal.

"I'm sorry but I have another question," the boy from before spoke up with a hand raised as if in class, he was the last Keeper trying out, "Is there any chance that the Chasers could clean the ball before trying to score against me? I don't want to get dirty from it touching me when I block it."

"No, people don't stop to clean the _Quaffle_ during a real match," Molly explained somewhat tiredly, most people were snickering at him.

"Right yes, I understand but since this is only tryouts?"

"No! That's the game, Quidditch can be messy sometimes and if that bothers you then maybe this isn't for you."

"No, no, its alright. I'll do it," the boy agreed although didn't look very happy about it as he got back into the air.

Despite his bizarre reservations, the boy actually proved to be the best of the bunch for reserve Keepers. Molly eliminated the worst Keeper - everyone had scored against her - and the remaining six had to depend the goals by themselves and in turns while the Chasers tried to get the Quaffle and score. Scorpius didn't think any of the players were better than the current team but sadly Albus would not be Scorpius' first choice for Chaser if they weren't friends. In the end, Molly had to go with the boy who'd complained at the start, Emmett Krane. Albus' eyes were so full of hope, he looked absolutely battered from the entire ordeal but his emerald eyes shone with dearly desperate hope.

"Everyone played a good game but the Chasers are staying as Michael Sanford, Tobias Latimer and Caitlin Birch. Reserves are Louis Weasley, Ruby Hawthorn and Amelia Cress. I'm sorry to the rest of you, it was a tough feel free to try out next year though."

Everyone had started heading back to the castle, people filtering out of the stands to give their congratulations - Lily suddenly had an assortment of Weasley cousins around her - and condolences, except Molly who'd stayed to pack up and Scorpius who intended to stay and help as he always did, Michael had moved over to Albus but not moved to leave. Albus' approached Molly on wobbly legs with his head hung so low his messy black hair now covered half his face.

"Please," Albus begged in a barely audible whisper, despite his voice already having broken, he sounded suddenly very young and as if he was fighting off tears.

"I'm sorry," Molly apologized looking guilty, "I can't show favoritism, I picked them by skill alone."

"I d-don't m-mind if I'm the l-last Chaser in the line up."

"I'm sorry, Al."

"I p-practiced s-so much."

"And you've gotten a lot better, you really, _really_ have. Just keep at it and try again next year."

Albus nodded and turned around without looking up, his shoulders were shaking as he walked away. Scorpius knew he was crying.

* * *

_"Jack, these are really great but I just... I really need to talk to you about something serious for a minute," Crystal interrupted nervously._

_Jack thought his heart had actually stopped for a minute. Wanting to talk was serious. Wanting to talk was bad. Why did she want to talk about something seriously and bad? Oh no, she was breaking up with him. This was it. This was how all breaking up conversation started. Why was she breaking up with him? Had he had done something wrong? Oh no, he'd done something wrong. What could he have done wrong? What had he done wrong?! Why did he have go and do something wrong! He'd been so happy. He wasn't going to cry, he promised himself he wasn't going to cry. He was open to begging though, he'd beg on his hands and knees for another chance if he had to. Dammit, what had he done?!_

_"Jack?" Crystal prompted and he jolted was his panicked mind-rant, "You looked like you kind of drifted off then."_

_"Nah, I'm still here, I'm always here for you and I hope you realize that," Jack told her desperately taking her delicate hands and squeezing them gently, she squeezed back, couldn't she see that he needed her? That he loved her, if it was possible to fall in love in four months and if it wasn't then he was so pre-in love with her that it was practically love and-_

_"Jack?"_

_"Yes, yes I'm listening. What did you want to talk about?" Jack asked despite dreading the answer but he forced himself to focus, begging would fail stupendously if he wasn't even paying attention._

_"I... I'm pregnant."_

_Okay. That was unexpected. He was actually too shocked to start having a panicked mind-rant for a moment, his mind just kept telling him that it couldn't be true over and over again. But it was. He searched her face and her hazel eyes held only truth. No. He couldn't be a father, not him, not Jack Phoenix Thorne, he was too young and clearly not ready. No. He couldn't deal with that right now. He didn't realize he was running until he heard Crystal calling his name but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop running or he really would be a father. It was probably definitely irrational but he felt as if he ran then he could just outrun the issue, he could run fast after all. _

_Jack actually had no idea where he was going, his lungs and legs were burning by the time he stopped, running across a road and nearly getting hit by a car jarred his movements and he fell against a wall. His legs were too exhausted to hold his weight, he was soaked in sweat so much his clothes felt damp and he was panting so heavily that he couldn't have spoken if he tried. He ran a hand through his messy hair, his hand came back damp and he rested his head back against the wall. Shit. He was going to be a father._


	12. III: Family Fights

_**Thanks to:** Insaen Imagination, Winged-panther1, SDF and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

* * *

_Jack didn't know who else to turn to so he went to his sister, Annie had an apartment and was willing to listen despite the late-ish hour when he finally got there. They went out to the balcony where there was a circular silver table and two chairs, Annie had a six-pack of beers on the table - one open - and leaned back in the chair with her back to the balcony railing, preceeding to lean the chair back against it with her feet at perfect length to reach the wall and rock the chair lazily. Jack took the second chair, sitting on it backwards - it was comfortable - to talk to her about Crystal being pregnant._

_Annie was almost twenty - her birthday was the month before his - and still seemed to favor tomboyish clothes, she never bothered with makeup either but was pretty nonetheless. She had the same eyes as him but her hair was a reddish brown like their father but not untidy, she had it tied back in a ponytail that was sticking up instead of hanging down. She listened attentively and said nothing although continued to drink her beer silently while he talked, to his surprise she laughed when he was finished._

_"Why are you laughing at me?! This is serious!" Jack exclaimed and she stopped laughed but continued smirking at him._

_"I know, don't get your panties in a twist," Annie brushed it off, "I just can't believe you stupidly got yourself into this situation, do you not realize there's like a zillion ways to prevent things like this?"_

_"I didn't think pregnancies happened from one time."_

_"That was your first time?" Annie wondered and laughed again, Jack scowled, "I'm surprised at you slightly. And also you're an idiot."_

_"Are you going to actually give me some advice or just mock me?"_

_"I can do both. If you didn't want to get mocked then you shouldn't have come to me when I'm drinking, this ain't the only can I've had tonight," Annie pointed out and threw the now-empty can into a nearby trash can, she took out another and tossed it to Jack before taking another for herself, "Reckon you could use a drink round about now. But as for advice, you're freaking out over nothing."_

_"How is impending fatherhood nothing?" Jack complained as he opened the can and downed a few gulps, he really did need a drink._

_"Well for starters, are you sure its your kid?"_

_"What? Of course I'm sure! Crystal wouldn't lie about that or cheat on me."_

_"How do you know? How well do you really know this girl after just four months?"_

_"I'm sure, Annie!" Jack snapped, "Can we move on?"_

_"Fine, assuming its yours then you still might not have to worry about it. If the girl wants to get abort or have it adopted then its also not your problem or she could miscarry, you only need to worry about it if she's keeping it and even then, you took off when she told you about it so she's probably never wants to speak to you again so there ya go."_

_"I don't want her to never speak to me again!"_

_"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you ran away when she told you she was pregnant, I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure that its a big no-no for normal people."_

_"I just freaked out, I wasn't thinking," Jack sighed glumly as he took another gulp, "How could I not? I'm too young to be a father and I don't know how to be a father, Dad wasn't exactly a great role model. I don't know anything about babies, what would I do with a kid?"_

_"Well did you ever think that Christy-"_

_"Crystal."_

_"-Crystal then, is just as freaked out and scared as you are?"_

_"No," Jack admitted guiltily and sighed, "So what should I do?"_

_"You need to talk to her - I'd recommend starting with an apology for taking off like that - and find out what she wants to do, its her choice really. If she's doing anything other than keeping it and its yours then its problem solved, if she is keeping it... Well then you need to make a decision whether you're gonna man up and support her and your kid. Or just run away again."_

_"Is that what you'd do?"_

_"I'm not dumb enough to land myself in your situation, I use three kinds of birth control and only have one-night stands because relationships are complicated and messy. Better to just have the fun of dating without all the tedious other stuff."_

_"You're weird."_

_"Least I didn't run away from some girl I knocked up like an idiot."_

* * *

"Its not like I want to be the bad guy," Molly sighed as they started packing up things from the tryouts, "But there is only so many people you can really have for reserves and I have to treat everyone fairly, judge them by their own skills not on my personal opinion or relationship to them to do what's best for the team. I didn't want to upset Al but those others were just better than him, I hope he and the others don't take it too hard."

"Don't feel bad, its not your fault and Albus understands that. He'll get over it, there's always next year after all," Scorpius told her comfortingly and she smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Scor. And they'll be places anyway, except for Louis the new reserves are Seventh Years so they'll be gone next year and probably won't even get to play."

"Exactly."

"Yeah," Molly agreed as they finished gathering the things up and started carrying the equipment back to its storage place, "So are you looking forward to Hogsmeade? I know its six weeks away seems like a lot but time flies."

"Yeah I am," Scorpius said with a nod and recalled abruptly that he was supposed to be asking her to Hogsmeade, did he really only have six weeks left to ask her out? His heart started to beat faster in his chest as it dawned on him that now would be the perfect time to ask her but... _how_? Was it really just as simple as saying 'would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?' or was there more to it?

"Least you don't have an evil possessed Headmaster putting it off forever," Molly was saying and laughed, Scorpius laughed awkwardly and realized he'd just missed whatever she'd been saying as the put the equipment back into storage, "Well anyway, I got prefect duty now. Yay. Honestly if it didn't mean so much to my father then I'd have half a mind to quit."

"I'm sure your father would understand if you explained."

"No he wouldn't," Molly sighed as they started heading back to the castle, "He's very focused on me succeeded academically, especially since realizing that Lucy's a squib so I'm the only child he has who can do well at magical things."

"Well its your life not his."

"Yeah but I want him to be proud of me, he's the only parent I got. And I want to get along with him, I feel bad that I wasn't closer to my mother and I don't want to be the same with him," Molly explained solemnly, "Its not that bad I guess, I've just been having so many weird dreams lately that I barely get any sleep with having to do late night patrols or catch up on homework that I couldn't do because I was busy with prefect duties. Its exhausting."

"What dreams?" Scorpius wondered, Molly's dreams had a habit of coming true.

"Honestly I don't remember most of them, just flashes of things. Werewolves and Shadows. Always werewolves and Shadows. Oh and I had a more solid one recently," Molly told him as she snapped her fingers, "That the school was gathered in the Great Hall and Uncle Harry was standing at the front with an enlarged spider, there was a flash of green light and the spider was dead. I reckon he's coming to demonstrate Unforgivable Curses so be on the lookout for that. Not sure why its important enough to dream about though. Anyway see you, I'll put up the practice schedule soon as its done so check for it."

* * *

_"Are you ready?" Michael Sanford asked, his dazzling hazel eyes were an exact mirror of hers only he looked calm while Crystal could hear her defective heart pounding._

_"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Crystal whispered fearfully and bit her lip._

_"It'll be alright, I promise."_

_Crystal nodded although she still wasn't entirely convinced as they got out of the car and she went her grandfather towards the hospital. She hadn't meant to tell him about being pregnant - not yet anyway - but he'd found her crying after Jack ran off and well... she couldn't lie to him. Michael was in his sixties, and aside from a lungful of shrapnel from the war, was in reasonable good health and shape. He had hazel eyes like her and a crooked nose from having it broken several times, he was tall with wavy iron gray hair and always wore his military dog tags despite being retired due to his lung for years._

_"One Crystal Sanford for an ultrasound," Michael was saying the woman at the reception desk which drew Crystal back to reality, she shamedly hung her head as the woman started to look at her._

_"Take a seat, we'll call you when the doctor's ready," the woman said and Crystal allowed herself to be led to one of the seats in the waiting room._

_Crystal raised her a fraction as they sat down and with a pang saw that the other women there were all with men that seemed to be their partners. She still couldn't believe Jack had just run off like that, she thought he cared about her. She wiped her tears away before they could form._

_"It'll be okay, the doctor's just going to make sure you and the baby are alright," Michael offered as he must've noticed she was upset, "And then you can ask him or her any questions you have."_

_"I'm not worried about that so much," Crystal admitted quietly._

_"You're thinking about Jack?" Michael guessed correctly and she nodded, "Well either he ran off for one of two reasons. One, he's just an asshole or two, he's still an asshole but is just freaked out and needs some time to think about it before coming round."_

_"You really think it could be two?"_

_"Well considering how I've never actually met the guy, I can only guess," Michael shrugged, "But there's every chance it is just need space, why do you think I told your grandmother before we left rather than after? So she can freak out alone and then be calm and supportive by the time we get back."_

_"So that's why you did that."_

_"So that's why I did that."_

_"Were you freaked out when Agnes told you she was pregnant?" Crystal asked._

_"Nah. Although your grandmother never actually told me exactly, just showed up to pick up at the station heavily pregnant because she didn't want me 'distracted' while I was deployed."_

_"And were you freaked out?"_

_"No, she was picking me up because I had to go home sooner to recover from being injured. Considering that particular injury left me infertile, I was glad I was going to be a father after all. Saved my freaking out for when your dad was actually born when I realized I actually knew nothing about babies, in fact I remember being surprised babies were so small. To quote Agnes, 'were the baby clothes not a hint that he wasn't going to be born fully grown and singing Happy Birthday to himself?'" Michael told her and despite herself Crystal laughed, "Think that's bad? Your father started babyproofing their house the day your mother told him she was pregnant with you, just in case you were born while your mother was at work."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, you father didn't half worry about you, Harold was a worrier though. We used to joke he treated you as carefully as you would with crystal even before you were born, its where we got your name from."_

_"It was?"_

_"Your mother wanted to meet you before she named you so when she died before she got to do that... well we had to call you something, decided to go with the random thing we could think of," Michael explained with a sad smile, "It's a shame you never got to know them."_

_Crystal resisted the urge to sigh sadly, she hoped she'd never had to say that to the baby about Jack because he ran off never to be seen or heard from again. No, that was morbid. She'd never have to say that, not with her defective heart. It would be Michael saying it to his great-grandchild because she would be long dead and Jack would be gone, assuming the baby lived._

_"Crystal Sanford?" a woman in a white coat called._

_"That's us," Michael told her as he and Crystal stood, he stopped her from following the doctor, "I can go in there with you if you want or I can stay outside if you'd feel more comfortable, its your choice."_

_"Please don't leave me," Crystal pleaded fearfully and Michael smiled comfortingly._

_"I won't," Michael promised as they followed the doctor back into the examination room, the doctor motioned for Crystal to sit down which she did before both were distracted by Michael coughing.  
_

_"Are you alright, sir?" the doctor questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yeah, don't mind me. Old war injury," Michael brushed off and extended his hand when the coughing fit had passed, "I'm Michael Sanford, Crystal's grandfather and legal guardian."_

_"I'm Dr Cave," the doctor introduced herself before turning back to Crystal._

_Dr Cave seemed nice enough, she asked a few questions first about her health and medical history as well as about the baby's father. Crystal could only tell the truth, that she didn't know anything about Jack's medical as he hadn't mentioned anything. She wished Jack was there. And then they finally got round to doing the ultrasound, Crystal gripped her locket for comfort as Dr Cave applied some ice cold gel to her stomach and started using some machine thing.  
_

_"And there it is," Dr Cave offered and nodded at the screen beside them._

_Crystal and Michael both glanced at it, Crystal in frantic fear but as she looked all of her fears drained away. It was a grainy gray image, little more than a smallish blob. But she felt immediately calmed and confident, that was her son. Her and Jack's son. He was now the most important child in the world, nothing else really mattered. Her son now had the highest priority. She smiled._

_"That's my son, Michael," Crystal said to her grandfather happily._

_"Its too soon to know the baby's gender," Dr Cave pointed out to which Crystal shrugged._

_"Well I know he's a boy. I'm going to have a son, he's special."  
_

* * *

If Scorpius would've thought that Albus would be over not making the team by the time he met up with the others then he would've been wrong. Maurice and Rose were in the common room relaxing with a game of Wizard's Chess that Lily was watching, Abby was finishing up Arithmancy homework. Albus, Michael and Corin weren't in sight and Scorpius said as much.

"Albus is upstairs in his dormitory crying and Michael is trying to console him," Rose explained in a scowl as Maurice checked King.

"And you're not?" Scorpius wondered.

"It's the boy's dormitory so we're not allowed."

"Now you care about that rule?" Scorpius offered recalling how they'd frequently ignored the rule before and both Abby and Rose nodded, he opened his mouth to ask why hadn't Maurice gone up but thought better of it. Albus didn't like Maurice and Maurice's idea of comforting someone would probably just make them feel worse.

"Besides, we tried before Albus ran off upstairs to his dormitory," Abby pointed out.

"Boys are so emotional," Lily complained with a roll of her eyes as Rose made her move.

"Albus is just being weak, now is not the time to be weak," Maurice added firmly, "There's more important things than a game with broomsticks, there's-"

"A war, yeah, yeah, you've mentioned it once or twice, or a thousand times," Rose interrupted, "Now make your move."

"Fine," Maurice smirked coldly and directed his Bishop to check Rose once more only this time she couldn't save her King, "Checkmate."

"Dammit."

"Want another game or are you ready to just admit that I'm just the better chess player?"

"Never!"

"So where's Corin?" Scorpius asked, forcing Rose to bite back the rest of her reply which earned him a glare.

"He was going to visit his Father after lunch quickly then return for the tryouts. Since he didn't return, the most likely scenario is that he's still there," Maurice answered and glanced at the clock, "Its just about time for dinner anyway so we should see him then."

"Why don't you see if the others are coming and we'll meet you there?" Rose offered.

"Alright," Scorpius sighed and trudged upstairs, Michael seemed to have calmed Albus down somewhat although his emerald eyes were still red from crying. Albus agreed to go to dinner though, although he remained glum.

"Hey guys!" Corin greeted them happily as he raced over to them when they were nearly at the Great Hall, "Great news! It worked, he bought the whole wanting to spend time with him thing and be closer and all that crap so next Saturday he's taking me to Hogsmeade! And he agreed to take me Halloween too so I just need Abby and then I'm all set."

"Great," Scorpius told him half-heartedly.

"You shouldn't manipulate your father like that," Michael chastised.

"Who cares?! Were you not listening? I can go on a _date with Abby!_"

"She's going to say no," Albus pointed out.

"You're just mad I missed the tryouts. Sorry about that by the way but Father looked sad every time I tried to make an excuse to leave and I needed him to agree. So how did it go? Did you make the team?" Corin questioned and Albus' eyes slowly started to fill with tears before he ran back the way they came sobbing, Corin looked puzzled, "I guess that's a no. Should we go after him?"

"I got it, no point all four of us missing dinner," Michael said with a sigh as he turned to run back after Albus.

"He does have a point though, how does one ask a girl out?" Corin wondered and Scorpius shrugged as they made it to the Great Hall, Corin grinned when he saw Abby.

They'd just sat down when they heard Calderon's ear-splitting whistle that he used to silence the hall and draw attention to him for announcements when he was Acting Headmaster last year. It still worked although this time it was to draw attention to Headmistress McGonagall, he grinned sheepishly and made a sweeping gesture to shift their gaze to her as she stood.

"Thank you for that, Marius," Headmistress McGonagall to him to which Calderon gave a gracious bow, "Before we begin dinner tonight, I would like to make an announcement. Next month we are honored to be accepting a very special guest who is giving us some of his valuable time, the Boy Who Lived and Conqueror of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter himself. He'll be coming on October seventeenth, for the morning he will be talking to you and the afternoon will be a more practical workshop on dueling. Since its on a Saturday, attendance isn't mandatory but it is highly recommended that you do come to not miss out on this incredible opportunity. While I assure you that you're safe at Hogwarts, the Shadow War rages outside this walls and defensive magic is more important now than it has been in over twenty years. Think about that."

* * *

_It took Jack longer than he would've liked to talk to Crystal, he saw her around in school the next day but he didn't want to talk about it in school. He avoided her - or at least avoided speaking to her - in the classes they had together, at lunch he saw with his friends. He hoped she didn't think he was still being an ass, although since he was trying not to look at her it was hard to tell. At least it gave him time to work up the courage to bring it up, which was why he had the nerve to go after her on her way home from school._

_"Hey Crystal," Jack greeted her awkwardly with a smile that she didn't return, he stepped in front of her and took her arms, "Look I'm sorry, okay? You know, for running away. That was stupid and wrong."_

_"Okay," Crystal muttered looking at the ground._

_"Honestly I was just scared and needed some time to think, I didn't mean to be a jerk," Jack continued and Crystal looked at him with her dazzling hazel eyes._

_"I'm keeping the baby."_

_Jack went his heart twist and pound at the same time, he took a deep breath. A part of his mind screamed at him to run again, he wasn't ready, he couldn't be a father. But he couldn't run, he didn't want to lose Crystal and he wanted her not to be pregnant not for his own child to grow up without him. He squeezed her hands tightly, such fragile hands._

_"Then I'll be there to support you and our baby," Jack told her and watched as her face lit up._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah," Jack said with a forced smile as Crystal threw her arms around him, he held her close but had the strangest feeling as if he'd just sold his soul._

_"We're going to have a son," Crystal explained happily._

_"They can tell this quickly?"_

_"No but I can. He's a boy. We're turning the spare bedroom into a nursery and I have three job interviews lined up this afternoon because I want to be able to support him."_

_"Great. Whatever you want, it'll be great," Jack whispered as he kissed the top of her head, whatever sounded supportive, "You'll be a great mother."  
_

_"You'll be a great father."_

* * *

"Wish Dad could've said that he was coming," Albus complained the next day when they were in the library studying after classes, for once Albus didn't mind as his solemn mood had continued for the entire day, "He has time to spend a day speaking to the whole school but not to spend a day with us over the holidays."

"Well he's busy with work," Michael pointed defensively, "He's not ignoring you just because he can't be bothered like some people do."

"Then why does he have the time to speak to the school?"

"He considers trying to keep them - including you, Lily and James - safe important enough to spare a day."

"Or he's just so ashamed that I'm not on the Quidditch team when James and Lily are," Albus said, his voice cracking as he fought off tears.

"Al-" Rose began but was cut off.

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay. I think I've ran out of tears," Albus told him taking a deep breath as Vern and Orous came over to them.

"Hey," Vern greeted them cheerfully and Albus actually smiled, "Sorry we haven't had a chance to talk to you since yesterday."

"Ah Vern, its quite alright, we understand. So how did your tryouts go?" Albus asked him brightly, "And don't be embarrassed or ashamed if you failed, Quidditch tryouts are super tough after all."

"Actually we made reserves, Orous would've gotten on the actual team if the girl in his position wasn't the Captain this year. How did your tryouts go?"

"Y-You both made the team?" Albus stammered and buried his head in his arms on the table, "I l-lied, I st-still h-have t-t-tears l-left!"

"Aw did you not make the team?" Vern wondered and actually looked sympathetic as he patted his cousin on the shoulder gently, "Don't be too hard on yourself, there's always next year and those tryouts are tough."

"Hang on, I'm going to go ask the Librarian if he knows a better book on Arithmancy," Abby told them as he stood up and left, "Back in a minute."

"Lily made reserve Seeker though," Rose pointed out.

"Good for her," Orous offered.

"Hey Lys!" a voice yelled distracting them all - people weren't supposed to yell in the Library but Lorcan Scamander didn't seem to care - and a group of first year boys, including Lysander, stopped to look back as Lorcan as he approached them with his wand still in his hand, "I thought we were going to study for that Defense Against the Dark Arts test together?"

"Well I erm... I... err... something came up," Lysander babbled awkwardly and looked away from his twin guilty.

"What could possibly come up? This is important."

"Well erm... I erm... well..."

"Go on, Lys, tell him," one of the other first year Gryffindors prompted and another pushed Lysander towards his twin slightly, Lysander shifted uncomfortably, "Tell the freak."

"Tell the freak what?" Lorcan spat and Lysander took a deep breath before looking back up.

"I'm a Gryffindor and Gryffindor don't hang around with scummy Slytherins cowards like you," Lysander said firmly and Lorcan looked taken aback, his eyes betrayed his hurt.

"Yeah, tell him!" one of the Gryffindors added.

"Way to go, Lys!" another agreed.

"See? Was that really so hard," the Gryffindor first year who'd called Lorcan a freak said with a grin as he clapped Lysander on the back, Lysander smiled weakly.

"How can you call me a coward?" Lorcan wondered quietly to his brother, "_I_ defended _you_ from _them_."

"Well I don't know what you're taking about," Lysander insisted folding his arms more confident at his friends words of encouragement, "You're a _Slytherin_ not a Gryffindor like me, you changed and got all weird. I know who my real friends are and you're not one of them, I'm sorry but that's how it is."

"I'm your brother."

"Not anymore, you're not," Lysander stated with a note of finality as his Gryffindor friends whooped with delight and encouragement, he smiled.

"And that's why I'm glad to be an only child," Maurice commented to no one in particular, "Siblings, honestly."

"I'm proud of you, Lysander!" James exclaimed happily as he strode over to them with his cronies, applauding to which Lysander's grin only widened, "About time _someone_ in our great and noble house stuck to our moral values."

"You don't seem very great and noble from where I'm standing," Lorcan pointed out and Scorpius was inclined to agree with him.

"Well a Slytherin would think that."

"Well I think it too," Michael agreed firmly and Scorpius looked around before realizing that Michael had moved over to protect Lorcan, "You're just a bully and bullying isn't great or noble, its pathetic. You're the coward, James, you torment people weaker than you just to make yourself feel better about whatever the hell your problem is instead of dealing with that. Its pathetic."

"How dare _you_ speak to _me_ like that!?" James snarled drawing his wand, Michael didn't draw his but he didn't move away either, "You, the talentless scarred, one-eyed freak with a deadbeat loser for a father when I'm the firstborn son of the man who defeated the darkest wizard of all time!"

"See, insulting me just to make yourself feel bad. Pathetic."

"Are you really going to take that from a first year?" one of Lysander's first year friends said and there was a murmuring of agreement from the crowd, Scorpius thought everyone in the Library must be gathering to watch the exchange. Everyone except for the Librarian anyway. Where was he?!

"I'm a third year!"

"No I'm not," James spat, "I challenge you to a duel, Dragon-breath!"

"I refuse," Michael told him and James looked taken aback, there were mutterings of shock all around.

"And you call me a coward?! You can't refuse a duel!"

"Violence isn't the way to solve anything."

"You don't have a choice!" .

"I'm not fighting you," Michael said simply as he tossed aside his wand, James' eyes bulged as he raised his own wand anyway.

"I told you, you don't have a choice! R-"

Maurice reacted faster than any of them and whatever spell that James was going to use went unknown as he was struck by Maurice's disarming spell, James' went flying way out of his hand. Maurice gave one of his cold smiles.

"Don't you know its dishonorable to curse someone who isn't armed?" Maurice commented cockily but James was too enraged to care.

James seemed to decide that he didn't need a wand to lash out at Michael, he swung his fist instead with a punch that knocked Michael to the ground. Maurice and Scorpius both went to fire body-binding spells at James at the same time, both missed as James jumped down on Michael to pin him down and strike him again. They went to re-adjust their aim but James' cronies fired spells at them instead, Corin jumped in to help them duel the trio as three-on-three.

Scorpius was too busy dueling to know what actually happened but action seemed to explode around them, shouts of spells, flurries of magic, some people weren't even using magic but brawling like muggles with fists and feet and... was that a bite he just saw? James' friend was good - or at least had an extra year's worth of experience and spells than Scorpius - but Varanian had been training him well, he managed to avoid every spell fired at him and ultimately subdued the older boy with the body-bind spell.

Only then he could try take stock of the battle, Corin had abandoned his wand - or lost - and was instead using his superior size to take on some older boys in a fist-fight, grabbing their heads and slamming them together before a mountain of a boy punched him in the face and Corin tackled him in retaliation, they smashed through a table and Scorpius lost sight of him. Rose was in the headlock of some older boy and having her face slammed against the table she was still sitting at, Reuben Tear - a boy who shared their dormitory - punched the guy in the face to get him off her and Rose immediately turned around with her nose streaming blood to grab the books she'd been using to hit the boy who'd attacked her with them, screaming that no one wrecked her study time.

"Stop! Everyone stop!" the Librarian was screaming, Scorpius realized, with a stunned Abby standing beside him with a book on Arithmancy but no one was listening so he turned to her, "Get help! Get help!"

Abby tore away in the direction of the exit. Albus was still crying as he pummelled Devin Copper - Rose's now ex-boyfriend - on the ground, Vern was lying unconscious nearby. Orous and Maurice were back to back, Orous firing spells at anyone who tried to attack them or went near Vern's body while Maurice was jinxing books to attack people, they swarmed down like a flurry of birds snapping and... and did they had teeth? James' friend, Carver - who'd been duelling Corin before - was screaming and desperately flailing his arms, trying to shake off a bunch of the biting books that were digging their teeth into his arms. Maurice's left wrist had a ring of fire encircling it, he was smiling coldly at the battle.

"Stop fighting!" Emmett Krane - the new Gryffindor reserve Keeper - was crying as he stood off to one side away from, "You're making an awful mess!"

Lysander was also lying unconscious but he looked like he'd been dragged out of the way of the fight, there was a flash of light and he saw James propelled through the air. Lorcan was then helping a battered looking Michael up, taking them both onto a table out of the way of the fight, Michael seemed too dazed to object or really realize what was going on. Lorcan jerked his wand - Scorpius couldn't distinguish the spell he used from the chaotic noise - and the nearest bookcase rose into the air - the books already gone thanks to Maurice - and tilted ninety degrees, Lorcan moved it over the crowd and made it go higher. It dawned on Scorpius was he was going to do just before Lorcan slammed it down, Maurice shot his wand straight up and the bookcase exploded, showering the students in a rain of splinters and wood chips.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice screeched, loud enough and high-pitched enough to be heard over the noise and Scorpius saw a flash of Calderon's light before everyone - Scorpius included - was magically frozen in place.


	13. III: Arguments and Advice

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and x-Laurenne-Elice-Black-x for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** I decided to split this chapter instead of another super long one so if it seems weird, that's why_

**_Questions:_**

**_Wouldn't Lysander and Lorcan be close no matter what?_**  
_Not really no. Before their abduction they were, Lorcan was more the leader while Lysander went along with him as he's more of a follower but obviously that changed. Brutus erased Lysander's memory of his abduction so he doesn't actually remember it at all so he's pretty much the same and is still quite childish and naive whereas Lorcan does remember and is effected by his ordeal. Lysander wants his brother to go back to being the same but Lorcan doesn't care about that, he's terrified of the Shadows coming back for them and wants to be able to protect them which Lysander considers paranoid and boring. They've only been drifting further apart as Lysander gets fed up waiting for Lorcan to go back to how he was and Lorcan gets more frustrated with his brother's immaturity, now that they're in different houses its worse as Lysander's being encouraged to shun his brother because of the bad blood between the houses and Lorcan... well even Slytherins avoid Lorcan. Lysander's more of a follower and has caved, although he was just doing it to impress his friends and James (who he looks up to) and doesn't really hate Lorcan_

* * *

They were all in trouble. Everyone who had taken part in the fight, everyone who'd so much and as been in the Library when it down. The Headmistress yelled at them personally for behaving like animals and for the damage inflicted upon the Library, even though Calderon had fixed it. She also insisted that she'd write to their parents and reset the hourglasses to zero because people from every house had been involved. After everyone injured was healed up - Scorpius imagined that Marigold would have grumbled excessively about this - they spent the rest of Monday writing lines.

So many people got Howlers about it that everyone stopped laughing at the people who got them, Albus and Rose had just finished laughing at Copper for getting one when they each got one themselves as did James - Hugo and Lily hadn't been there so were spared - and Carver. Corin was given a rather loud and uncharacteristic talking to by Professor Hagrid but his mother had sent him a letter offering her support, insisting as a child of a Hogwarts professor that he shouldn't have been punished or told off at all but that it served him right for not staying at Beauxbatons where things like that never happened. Even Scorpius got a letter from his parents, reminding him that it was supposed to be a normal year where he stayed out of trouble or no Hogwarts. Abby and August hadn't been involved but Nick had, Professor Longbottom strode right over to the Slytherin table to yell at him. People did snicker at that, the usually friendly well-liked professor losing his rag with his son. And then Professor Longbottom did something that Scorpius was sure had never been done before.

"And furthermore, you're suspended from prefect duty!" Professor Longbottom yelled as he snatched Nick's badge from his robes, "As a prefect, you of all people should have known better! Should have set a better example!"

"But Dad-" Nick tried to protest but was cut off.

"I'm not your father today, I'm _Professor_ _Longbottom_! If I was your father then I would be ashamed to call you my son! All prefects involved are being suspended of their duties, you're just the first to hear about it!"

"I tried to stop it, I-"

"No excuses!" Professor Longbottom bellowed once more and Nick looked on the verge of tears, "You were completely out of line! You should be ashamed of yourself! You-"

"YOU JUST HATE ME BECAUSE I'M A SLYTHERIN!" Nick screamed before his father could finish his sentence, the professor seemed too surprised to respond for a minute, "But you know what?! I'm _glad_ I'm _nothing_ like my father, _Professor Longbottom_, because I'd be ashamed to be the son of someone who won't even let his son give his side of the story!"

On that note, Nick slung his book bag over his shoulder and ran out of the hall. Professor Longbottom remained in place for a moment before his expression hardened to anger once more, he tossed the prefect badge to his prosthetic arm and pocketed it before slinking back to the staff table.

"I don't like when my family fights," Abby sighed miserably, "Now they'll want me to pick sides. I don't want to pick sides."

"I absolutely hate it too, its an atrocity," Corin said enthusiastically in agreement with her and slammed his fist onto the table which made Michael flinch, Michael had a bad headache and was just resting his head in his hands on the table.

"I don't understand why they're mad over what happened anyway, it was a great opportunity to see who is better at defending themselves from a surprise attack," Maurice announced, "There's a war going on and we need to be able to defend ourselves or we'll die."

"Well you would think that," Rose pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"What's Nick problem anyway?" Albus grumbled, "I don't think any reason actually justifies an excuse to the grown-ups."

"Well Nick has a different reason than most," a voice said and Scorpius jolted in surprise as he realized the Head Boy Hal Davis was standing beside him, "According to him, he went to find a teacher and told them about the... erm... incident. The professor said they were going to get help then sent him back in to try break it by himself with magic, they never came back with help though or stuck up for him and said Nick had permission."

"Which teacher?" Scorpius wondered curiously to which Hal shrugged, he had gotten tall but still lanky and guilty looking.

"Nick says he can't remember but swears blind its the truth."

"You'd think Nick would've come up with a more convincing lie," Rose pointed out before eying Hal, "And who are you anyway? There'll be another riot if you stay hanging around the Gryffindor table."

"Hal Davis. I just came over to speak to Scorpius," Hal explained and handed Scorpius a piece of paper, "Its a note with written permission to exempt you for the riot detentions, I figure you have enough on your plate without that."

"You can do that?!" Albus exclaimed as his jaw dropped.

"I'm Head Boy, I can do pretty much anything. I can exempt people from detentions if I feel they have a good enough reason, plus I got Calderon to sign off on it just in case."

"Can you do that for us?!"

"Sorry, I already got to Calderon to exempt Scorpius and Lorcan. He said anymore would be pushing it."

"Damn."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute if that's okay, Scorpius?" Hal asked and ran a hand through his dark hair nervously.

"Okay," Scorpius agreed and followed Hal out of the Great Hall into the corridor where they were alone, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well its just... well... erm... There's this new Slytherin kid, Lorcan Scamander... He was erm... k-kidnapped l-like how you... you were."

"Yeah," Scorpius said slowly, not sure where Hal was going with it.

"The Sh-Shadows were responsible even though he wasn't... with them for half a year, he has th-the same sc-scar as you and he even reminds me of you. A little bit. I just erm... I just... wondered whether th-they were... they were responsible for... for... what h-happened to you too."

"They were. Why?"

"Because I graduate this year, if the Shadows are behind it then I'm going to fight them," Hal told him sounding immediately more firm and confident in his words, "Stop them from hurting anyone else, that's what I want to do with my life."

"Don't your parents want you to get a job in the Ministry?"

"Its my life not theirs, I'm doing this with or without their support," Hal shrugged as the bell for first lessons rang, "anyway see you around, Scorpius, I have to get my first class."

"See you, Hal."

* * *

_The next few months of Jack's life were... interesting to say the least. It'd been a long time since he cared so much about his schoolwork, throwing himself into it was a good distraction from his impending fatherhood crisis plus saying he was focusing on good grades to go to college and get a better job was a good excuse for not getting an actual job. He didn't want a job, jobs were hard work and well... Jack didn't really like hard work. Crystal had gotten a job as a store assistant, she was very about providing for the baby. Even though her grandparents seemed completely willing to provide for them, why turn down free money?_

_It was annoying with Crystal having a job anyway, it meant he got to spend less time with her and he didn't like being away from her. It meant he had no excuse to avoid his friends since all they seemed to like talking about recently was how his life was over now he was going to be a father, goodbye fun and hello boring responsibility. Babies changed everything and Crystal wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in him anymore, only in the baby and using him for money for the baby. It certainly seemed that way, Crystal was more interested in the baby and it seemed to be the only thing she wanted to talk about when he wanted to not talk about it because the more people mentioned it the more freaked out he got._

_It wasn't all bad, at least Crystal was spending time with him and they were still together. He met Crystal's grandparents, Agnes and Michael. He got the impression that Agnes didn't think much of him to start but she'd warmed up to him enough by his sixteenth birthday in March to bake him a cake, a delicious chocolate motorcycle cake. Michael seemed friendly to him right off the bat but Jack felt oddly wary around him, the guy was a decorated soldier who'd served thirty years which was intimidating, you definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of someone who'd killed before. Jack didn't like being around people who'd actually done something with their lives anyway, it made him feel rather inadequate in comparison._

_His birthday was good though. Since he was old enough legally to be on the road, Annie had gotten him a motorcycle, a cheap one that wasn't particularly fast but it was the best she could afford on a paramedics salary and he was grateful for it all the same. Crystal had bought him a leather jacket and some free lessons for his motorcycle which made him feel hopeful that maybe his friends were wrong, she did care about him and not just because of the baby. The government got him his own apartment that they paid for since he'd aged out of the foster care system, he thought it was pretty awesome to have his own place._

_Crystal came over to see it and after a greatly missed make-out session, wound up making them dinner because she wanted his first meal to be a proper meal. Jack discovered cooking was not one of his many talents, honestly he thought it was a miracle that people had learned to peel potatoes without losing fingers, it was a miracle that he'd done one without losing his fingers. He actually enjoyed it though, just being around her and having fun laughing about nothing and talking about nonsense. He liked it with just the two of them, the baby was just going to ruin it. They'd never spend any time together with a baby that spend every waking - and sleeping - minute crying, they wouldn't be able to hear themselves think let alone each other speak. Why did people willingly decide to have children again?_

_"It wouldn't take too long to baby-proof this place," Crystal as saying and Jack realized he'd zoned out of the conversation for a second._

_"No!" he barked irritably before he could think better of it, "This is my place, I don't want stupid baby-proof things here."_

_"Don't you want the baby to come here?" Crystal wondered cautiously looking confused and surprised._

_"Of course I do," Jack lied, "I just don't want any of those stupid safety things."_

_"But then it wouldn't be safe for the baby to be here."_

_"So it can stay at your grandparents house. Can't we go one day without talking about the baby? There'll be plenty of time for that when its born."_

_"When he's born. He's a boy not an it," Crystal corrected him quietly and looked down at the plate, shifting the food about but not eating, "Jack, do you even want this baby?"_

_"So I was thinking of names," Jack said loudly, not wanting to have to answer that question because he sure whatever answer he gave would be a wrong one, "Jack Thorne Junior is always a good choice. Or if you are wrong by some... unlikely event, I was thinking could we name her after my mom?"  
_

_"We'll see."_

* * *

Scorpius thought his week probably passed better than his friends did, with the exception of Abby, they were given mass detentions in the Great Hall every day after classes. He didn't think Michael had slept much to all of any night that week to stay on top of it all and they were up exceeding early every other day to get in some Quidditch practice before breakfast and his headache didn't help, he looked dead on his feet by Friday although at least he hadn't gotten a letter from home to tell him off like the rest of them. Rose and Albus were also worn out but to a lesser extent because they didn't have practice and had less classes. Abby wasn't worn out from detentions but she was upset about her father and brother fighting, Nick and Professor Longbottom hadn't spoken since Nick had been publicly humiliated and stripped of his prefect badge.

The weekend ended the detention streak thankfully, Corin got to go Hogsmeade and the rest of them got a chance to relax. And catch up on homework. Abby decided to get an early night when she was finished, still feeling down about her family and nothing they said seemed to cheer her up. Vern and Orous also had gone to bed, Maurice was still there to help them with their Ancient Rune homework. Except Albus who was now snoozing at the table, at least he'd stopped snoring.

"Hey guys!" a voice greeted them cheerfully and they noticed Corin bounding it over.

"Whazzup Crystal I'sn't watching you sleep," Albus said stupidly and sleepily as he was jolted awake by the sound.

"Don't dream about my mother!" Michael snapped.

"I wasn't! I was dreaming about crystals, you know the rock kind."

"You were dreaming about watching crystals sleep?"

"Yes," Albus very obviously lied.

"Seriously, Al, stop it. You're actually starting to creep me out," Michael told him seriously and worriedly.

"Forget about that, Hogsmeade is awesome," Corin announced as he sat down and launched into an explanation about the various shops, winking at them where presumably he thought it would be a good place to take a date to be discrete in front of Rose but she could see him winking even if she didn't know why.

"Well if this is all you're going to talk about then _I'm_ going to bed," Rose grumbled after awhile, packing up and leaving much to Corin's delight.

"Phew, thought she'd never leave. Anyway, I also found this awesome shop that sells hair dye so I was thinking I should dye my hair to the same color as Ashain's to impress Abby even more. What do you think?"

"I think you're insane," Maurice commented dryly which earned him a tired look from Corin.

"And do you think that its _just_ his hair that she likes or she likes other things too? Because I could try buy clothes the same as his, I'm adult-sized so I could probably actually get the same ones. And there's this fake beard I saw for sale and think I could transfigure it to look like Ashain's. And the witch at the makeup shop was telling me about a potion to change your eye color so I could make my eyes look more like his."

"I think you're going a little overboard," Michael offered.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, "I think she just meant that he looks nice, not that she has an Albus-like obsessive crush on him."

"Hey!" Albus protested, "And also you're wasting your time, Abby is completely not interested in you."

"Like how Crystal is completely not interested in you?"

"Excuse me, we're soul mates! Our destinies are intertwined until the end of time."

"Thank you, Albus, now I want to vomit almost as much as my head wants to split in two," Michael groaned in complaint and let his head fall into his hands.

"Well I think you're all insane," Maurice complained irritably, "Orous, Vern, Lorcan and even Abby don't care about these stupid things like you three do."

"Did you just say Lorcan?" Albus wondered.

"Yes. He asked me earlier if I'd teach him the spell I used to make the books attack, now there's someone who has his priorities straight. He wants to learn how to defend himself because he knows and cares about the war, unlike the rest of you."

"I don't think you should be encouraging him, he needs to relax not to be more on edge."

"No you should all be more wary and less relaxed," Maurice insisted as he stood up to leave, "And on the topic of your ridiculous desire for romantic relationships, you still need to figure out how to actually ask them out. You're going to do it wrong and they'll say no so give it up."

* * *

_"Michael, can I talk to you?" Crystal asked anxiously as she bit her lip, her grandfather sat up sleepily and yawned as he'd been lazing on the couch. She noticed the bags under his eyes and regretted waking him, it was only the afternoon though, Agnes wasn't even home from the flower shop yet._

_"Sure," Michael agreed and managed a smile as he sat up, only to be overcome by a fit of violent coughing._

_"Are you alright?" Crystal questioned worriedly when it had passed._

_"Yeah, just the usual lousy lung," Michael shrugged it off and took her arm to pull her over to sit beside him before he started coughing again, a hacking cough that racked his whole body, "Okay, may be coming down with something but 'tis the season to be ill. So what's up?"_

_"I just wondered... I mean... If something happened to me... You... You and Agnes would take care of the baby, wouldn't you?"_

_"Where's this coming from?" Michael wondered with a raised eyebrow._

_"Just... Y'know..." Crystal muttered but it didn't shake Michael's gaze, she felt her eyes starting to tear up and bit her lip to try stop it quivering, "M-My parents died before I was even born and I have defective heart... I... I'm scared I'll die before I even see my son. Jack is mostly supportive but he doesn't want to baby-proof his apartment and I'm not sure he'd want anything to do with the baby if I died so I just... I just want to know that my son will be safe if something does happen."_

_"You're not going to die, you hear?" Michael said firmly, forcing her to meet his eyes and she nodded weakly as he hugged her close, "And you don't even have to ask, of course we'd take care of the little one if it came to that. But it won't, you got that new valve in your heart and that'll last a good ten to fifteen years before you need to worry about it again, just stay on your meds and you'll be fine. I promise."_

_"Okay," Crystal whispered before Michael pulled away to start coughing again._

_"Damn shrapnel."_

* * *

Scorpius and the others were forced to admit that Maurice did have a point about that, researching Hogsmeade was useless if he couldn't ask Molly out. At least he still had five weeks to figure it out and he was spending more time with her now that Quidditch practices were back in full swing, James wasn't even bothering them as much as usual with Bludgers. With the new reserve Keeper Emmett Krane and his dislike of mess or dirt or bad weather or loud noises or a bunch of other stuff, James and Carver had great fun trying to get him instead, once they even managed to double team him and knock him off his broom into a mud puddle which made him flee in tears. Molly gave them a stern talking to but from the laughter on the way back to the castle, they seemed to think it was still worth it.

"Remind me, why did you join the team again?" Latimer was saying as Scorpius caught back up to him, Michael and Emmett as Molly had had to run off for prefect duty the next Saturday.

"My uncle thought it might help me make friends," Emmett said quietly, "I'm in James' year and he and his friends make my life hell because he doesn't think I deserve to be in Gryffindor because I'm weird and not brave. No one likes me. Did you know your hair is greasy? There's special shampoos that you can use to keep it clean or if you wash your hair more often then it can reduce the build up."

"And no one likes you?" Latimer wondered sarcastically to which Emmett seemed not to notice the sarcasm as he shook his head sadly before Latimer turned back to him and Michael, "You two looking forward to your first Hogsmeade trip?"

"Sort of, yeah," Michael answered vaguely and an idea occurred to Scorpius, they were on friendly terms with Latimer who was older than them as he was in Molly's year but ont related to her so it wouldn't be weird to ask.

"Latimer, have you ever asked a girl out before?" Scorpius asked and Latimer threw him a curious look.

"Sure, lots of times," Latimer told him with a shrug.

"Have any of them ever said yes?"

"When I look like this?" Latimer questioned with a raised eyebrow as he gestured to his face which was badly pockmarked, "No. Girls care about looks too."

"See, if you tried to make your hair less greasy then it would detract from your hideous face," Emmett pointed out cheerfully, "A clean head is a happy head."

"Don't you have class or something?"

"Its a Saturday," Emmett said in confusion to which Latimer rolled his eyes, "Did you get in the head by a Bludger?"

"Anyway, Scor, you shouldn't have that problem. If you want to ask Molly out then go for it, the age gap is the biggest concern."

"It is?" Scorpius wondered worriedly.

"You like Molly?!" Emmett gasped, "Like our Quidditch Captain and prefect, Molly?!"

"Yeah he does and if you want friends then you won't breathe a word about it," Latimer growled to which Emmett nodded and grinned before he turned back to Scorpius, "Personally I wouldn't want to date a thirteen year old but you're friends with her so it might not matter."

"So how do you ask them out?" Michael inquired although he didn't look particularly hopeful.

"Like this. Hey Stacy!" Latimer called out to a random girl who looked around fifteen who happened to be walking by at that moment, she had long straight blond hair and eyed Latimer suspiciously, Latimer smiled kindly, "Would you like to go out with me sometime? First Hogsmeade's trip is coming up."

"Ugh. Not even in your dreams, ugly," the girl - presumably Stacy - said dismissively as she carried walking.

"You wouldn't want to go out with her anyway, Latimer, she had terrible dandruff," Emmett pointed out as they reached the entrance to the Common Room, they said the password and were allowed entry, "I'll see you guys later, I have to shower and then finish arranging my socks in color order like I was doing before I had to go to practice. Think about what I said about the hair!"

"Remind me why I feel bad for him again?" Latimer muttered under his breath before turning to them, "But anyway, that's how you ask a girl out. Usually you might want to ease into it, have a conversation going or maybe compliment them but keep it casual. If you seem worked up and nervous then they'll be worked up and nervous, you don't want that."

"But she said no," Michael offered hesitantly.

"Really? Damn, and here I'd thought I'd slipped into an alternate dimension where I wasn't a loser," Latimer commented sarcastically before shrugging, "Seriously though, she said no because she was completely not interested in me, not because I asked her out wrong. If she does say no then she'll let you down more gently than Stacy did just now, its not the end of the world. You could always ask again at some later time or ask another girl, there's not a rule you only one question per lifetime."

* * *

_Jack rather liked having his own place, he could eat as much junk food as he wanted and no more stupid rules from his foster families. He was practically a free man except for school and the baby that would be joining them at the beginning of September, Crystal was starting to show and people mocked her for being a 'slut' behind her back. Jack was seriously considering asking Annie to go and bunch some of them since it was wrong for boys to hit girls, even if they horrible people so he was forced to just snap at them which made them mock him instead for the impending doom of being a parent. Crystal said to just ignore it. Jack couldn't figure out how to do that though._

_At least he could still keep busy with exams, he'd never been looking forward to tests so much in his life. There was also college applications to apply for and a nursery to build, Jack was at least glad that his kid would have nice bedroom. Crystal's grandparents turned the guest room into the baby's room, Michael built the crib himself - Jack was allowed to help, you could tell which bits be 'helped' with because those were the bars that were... less straight - and they spent an afternoon painting it. Crystal put her love of art to good use and painted a variety of animals on the walls for the baby to look at - and she put in a motorcycle just for him - and stars on the ceiling - those everyone helped with, Jack and Agnes' were the wonky ones, Michael and Crystal's were the star shaped ones - which looked great. The other things were store bought which was Agnes' most prominent role, since she knew what they needed more than her and Jack although they still helped. Michael wasn't feeling well so he stayed home to rest._

_Times like those made him feel like fatherhood wasn't an impossible task, seeing people out and about with screaming smelly red-faced pudgy babies made it seem as impossible as his friends made it out to be. If actual parents couldn't get their kids to shut up then what chance did he have, really? But he was doing for it Crystal and because he wasn't going to walk out on his own flesh and blood child, his father had pretty much given up on any kind of attempt at being a parent after his wife died. Jack didn't want his kid to feel neglected like that, he wanted them to be happy and safe and normal._

_At any rate, Spring turned to Summer and they took their exams, which were actually easier than Jack thought they'd be. He was shocked to find he didn't get lower than a C on any subject, he mostly had As and Bs much to his teacher's delight and his surprise. They missed Prom on account of Crystal not wanting to go pregnant, Jack didn't know much about what was fashionable in dresses but he was pretty sure that maternity dresses weren't good. Plus they didn't really have that much, Jack was getting buttons from the government and even with Annie and Agnes giving him money, it still barely covered the cost of living. It didn't matter about missing Prom though, the year were planning a huge party to celebrate graduating since it coincided with one of the more popular girls birthday. Jack's friends had convinced him to go, you didn't have to bring a date so it wasn't like he was ditching Crystal - who neither liked parties nor would drink alcohol while pregnant - and he didn't see why he couldn't go. He was being really good and mature and responsible, didn't he deserve a break for one night? It'd been ages since he'd been to a party, he wanted to live too. He was just about to leave when the phone rang._

_"Hey Jack," Crystal's voice greeted him worriedly, "Could you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it?" Jack wondered trying to hide his irritation, maybe it was a favor that could wait until tomorrow at least?_

_"Could you take me to the hospital for my scan? I got the dates mixed up and its today not next week."_

_"But tonight's the night of the party."_

_"I know but it shouldn't take long, I don't want to go alone and I'm still too young to drive anyway."_

_"Get Michael or Agnes to take you," Jack insisted, he was fully intending to enjoy his last taste of freedom before it was all stinky diapers and loud crying kids._

_"Agnes is still at work and Michael's not well, I don't want him to drive."_

_"Fine," Jack spat feeling anger get the better of him, his one last chance to be a normal teen and have fun before the baby came along and he couldn't even have that. No, he wasn't going to do it, it wasn't fair! Crystal or not, he was pulling all the weight, he was being supportive and giving up his life to be his a father and all she was doing was getting fat and naggy. He deserved one night to himself, "No! You can reschedule that stuff, this is something I've been looking forward to for weeks!"_

_"But Jack, this is important."_

_"What and my life isn't important?! I don't want it to be all responsibility and rules and nagging, I'm going to fun with my friends for once instead of blowing it off to do baby shopping or a baby scan or whatever! The world doesn't revolve around the baby and the damn thing isn't even born yet! Have it some other day, get Michael or go alone, I'm taking the night off, okay?! You're not the boss of me!"_

_"Well maybe if you were more responsible then I wouldn't have to be responsible enough for both of us!"_

_"Well you weren't responsible enough to not get pregnant in the first place!"_

_"Fine, enjoy your stupid party with your stupid friends and I'll hang out here with your stupid child! Do whatever the hell you want because I don't give a damn!"_

_"Fine, I will!" Jack yelled and the line cut to dial tone._

_Jack slammed the phone down and stormed off to head to the party, walking because he didn't want to risk driving home drunk and damaging his precious motorcycle. He was starting to regret his outburst, he might have crossed some invisible line during the argument but he still had a valid point even if he had gotten it across badly. He deserved to have a life and to have fun as well. If his friends hadn't spotted him approaching then he'd actually been seriously considering going back to go apologize to Crystal, however his guilt started to wane as he started drinking and his friends were fully on his side. What had he been thinking? Crystal was the one out of line, not him. She should be apologizing, not him. In fact everyone who'd listen would agree with him, he was recounting the argument to some random but really cute girl for the... well he wasn't sure how many times but his words were slurring from drinking by that point so he assumed it was a lot._


	14. III: Falling From Grace

_With Jack being unhelpful, Crystal was forced to go and rouse Michael. He was getting worse not better and despite his instance that they wait one more day, she knew Agnes was planning to drag him to the hospital herself if he hadn't improved by Monday. He had the lights off and the curtains closed in his room, even though it was still light outside, he was coughing ferociously when she went in. Forget Monday, with any luck she could convince him to see someone while he was there._

_"Hold dinner, I'm not hungry," Michael rasped as the coughing subsided and he lay weakly back down._

_"Its not about that," Crystal told him gently as he approached, he flicked open his hazel eyes open tiredly, "I got the ultrasound dates mixed up, could you drive me."_

_"Sure," Michael managed a smile before coughing again, "Just toss me jeans and a sweater, need to get dressed a minute."_

_Crystal left him to get changed but it didn't take long before they were on the way to the hospital, their progress slower and more erratic than usual due to Michael's frequent pauses to cough. They made it there though, Michael practically collapsed into one of the hospital waiting chairs from a violent fit of coughing, he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open and maybe it was just the hospital light but his face looked ashen. Crystal went to announce her arrival to the receptionist herself before Dr Cave came out, she smiled but Crystal didn't manage to return it as Michael went in after them. _

_"Are you alright?" Dr Cave asked of Michael with a look of concern but whatever answer he was going to give was ruined by coughing so violently he spat out... blood?! _

_"C-Can't br-breathe," Michael gasped as his legs buckled beneath him, Crystal ran to him in panic while Dr Cave started calling for help._

_People were rushing in and bustling, they gave him an oxygen mask which seemed to help. She was shooed away as Michael was taken to a private room with a flurry of doctor-types and nurse-types hovering over him, Crystal took the time to call Agnes but she'd missed her. Agnes must've been on the way home because their was no answer at the flower shop or home. Crystal thought she'd check on Michael, give it a few minutes then try again. The medical types were all gone when she returned, except a lone figure in a white coat who looked incredibly solemn as he finished talking to Michael in hushed tones and walked by her. Crystal swallowed fearfully and went over to Michael, she sat down beside him and took his hand gently._

_"How are you feeling?" Crystal whispered anxiously as he squeezed her hand, searching her face with eyes that still seemed to be fighting just to stay open._

_"Hurts," Michael admitted, his voice made even more raspy from behind the mask which didn't sound like himself at all._

_"What did the doctor say?" Crystal asked, hoping they could do something from the pain or something. Michael just looked at her for a minute before taking a shuddering breath and removing his dog tags with his free hand. Just like he had all the times she'd been in hospital with her heart, he put them over her head to hang them around her neck._

_"You're the solider now," Michael told her quietly, "You have to keep fighting, Crystal, and not give up. Never give up. C-Can you do that for me?"_

_"I'm not sick."_

_"But I am. I'm going to die... Complications from the shrapnel in my lung, they can't do anything. I'll be gone when morning comes, when I fall asleep it'll be for the last time and I'll slip away not too long after that. They can just make me comfortable. I as-asked them to call Agnes but if she doesn't get here in time, tell her-"_

_"She will," Crystal insisted as tears started to form that he wiped away with his free hand._

_"Not dead yet, am I?" Michael pointed out and she took his hand to lower it from her face as she nodded, her baby bump got in the way though and he rested his hand on it, "S-Sorry I won't be able to be there for the baby, tell him I said hi."  
_

_Crystal talked to him for awhile, he always talked to her about random things when she was sick to take his mind off it, it felt weird for their positions to be reversed. His grip on her hand was getting weaker though, his eyes having to fight more to stay open, he smiled sometimes as they talked. The doctors did got hold of Agnes, traffic was a nightmare. Michael fought to stay awake for as long as he could but Agnes still got there just five minutes too late, she was a widow less than half an hour later. Crystal felt his grip fall away and he was gone, she held off her tears until then. And then she thought of Jack, their stupid fight earlier and it didn't seem to matter. She just wanted him to be not-dead, to know how she felt about him, to be there. Maybe she'd ring him._

* * *

"Hey Scor!" a familiar voice called as Scorpius was on his way to breakfast on Tuesday a few days later, he veered off from his friends to greet the assistant who was frantically waving at him, Scorpius smiled at him in greeting while Calderon held up his hand, "High five!"

"High five?" Scorpius repeated uncertainly as he high-fived Calderon's palm, scarred with the same Tiwaz rune as his own, "Why are we high-fiving again?"

"Felt like it," Calderon shrugged and led him down a deserted side corridor, when he next turned around he was holding the Map in his hand, "I have researched this and could find no students or staff who were missing a magical map of Hogwarts, so officially I have no obligation to keep this from you. Also I am now a hundred per cent confident – positive rather, that I do not show up on the map. Take that Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"Err… okay," Scorpius said hesitantly as Calderon waved the map around triumphantly before handing it back to him, "Thanks."

"Although I will say, use it wisely and not for anything bad but I trust you."

"Hugo Weasley would probably be dead if not for this map, we're not using it for anything bad."

"Good, good."

"And thanks by the way, for getting me off detention," Scorpius added, he hadn't had a chance to thank him as the last time he'd seen him it had been when Calderon stopped the Library riot.

"No problem," Calderon brushed it off, "Just don't make a habit out of it, although I guess I can't blame for you being involved when I can't get how the fight escalated that far. Grant reckons it's the Slytherins fault for having a bad influence, Marigold reckons the students are just little monsters and Boggy reckons it's the stress from the Shadow War taking its toll and putting everyone on edge."

"I don't know either, it was just… chaos."

"It sucks. Everyone's fighting each other really they should be united more than ever, guess you can't blame the students when even the staff aren't getting along."

"They're not?"

"Not even slightly, there are rumors of a Shadow spy amongst the staff and it has everyone on edge and at each other's throats. Minerva says sometimes she wishes she could put _them_ in detention. United we stand, divided we fall. If there is a Shadow spy then they'll be glad of the rifts."

"Hey Calderon, do you know the password to get into every teacher's private quarters?" Scorpius decided then would be a good time to ask, Calderon raised an eyebrow at him in askance as magical green lights started floating around them, "Just wondered."

"Yes I know it."

"Could you… tell me what it is?"

"Erm… Why?" Calderon questioned before the bell rang for first class, "I can't go around giving up that for no reason, it's for emergencies only. Sorry Scor but I'll catch you later. I'm supposed to be helping Ruby wrangle the Ripods round about now, the creatures in the forest seem about as riled up as the rest of Hogwarts, honestly."

On the note, Calderon left and Scorpius trudged off to his next lesson with his head filled with curiosity and delight at getting the map back. Calderon was right, the Shadows would want the staff to be divided and who was doing more to divide them apart than anyone? Grant. Accusing someone he knew for a fact wasn't a Shadow to get everyone on edge – or more on edge – to drive people apart with suspicions, no one would think it's the guy throwing accusations so that would put everyone but himself under fire as well. Michael agreed Grant was a viable suspect but not that he was the _only_ suspect.

Scorpius was at least glad to have the map back, he spent the entire night up pouring over it. Watching Grant's name in case he tried to leave to do anything suspicious, he and Michael came to a mutual and silent agreement that it was better for Michael to hold onto the map for the time being. Scorpius was glad they had Care of Magical Creatures first thing, dealing with some dangerous deadly Fire Crab kept him wide awake even with Michael as his partner. Fire Crabs seemed to like Michael as well as unicorns because they were the only pair not constantly trying to avoid serious burns, once it started eating the food that Michael was giving it, it had calmed right down. Albus and Abby were having no such luck, theirs seemed particularly spirited or maybe it was just because Albus could shriek the loudest. Rose was working with Reuben Tear, theirs had fallen asleep or possibly died after Reuben had tried to force feed it.

History of Magic on the other hand was very difficult not to sleep through, Scorpius was slightly jealous of Albus' gentle snoring but he wanted to at least try pay attention because he didn't want to fail the subject even if it was boring. That and Charms were his least favorite subjects and unfortunately the next lesson after lunch was Charms, a double no less. Scorpius was very surprised to find everyone had a plant on their desks in front of them, a plant with long black leaves and a black stem as thick as his hand. Only when he sat down, the stem shifted to flesh-colored making it look like some kind of arm segment sticking up out of the pot. He saw everyone's was doing the same, or similar, those with darker skin in the class had plants that were darker unlike Scorpius' pale one.

"Are we doing Charms or Herbology?" Albus wondered in confusion as they sat down.

"Ah, Mr Potter, its only natural to be confused but I assure you it'll all make sense in a moment," Grant said cheerfully to Albus with a chuckle before throwing a look of loathing to Scorpius and Michael but he said nothing as he returned to the front of the class, "You may be wondering why you have this strange plant in front of you, am I right? Firstly does anyone what this plant is? Yes, Miss Longbottom."

"It's commonly known as the Chameleon plant, or _Chamaeleonidae Plantae_," Abby answered readily, she was the Herbology teacher's daughter after all, "Its called that because as a defense mechanism, it mimics the skin of the nearest creature in hopes of tricking it into thinking that its one of the predators and so will be left alone. These are all matching the skin tone of the one closest to them but can take on more exotic shades such as the patterns of snake skins."

"Excellent answer! Take ten well deserved points for Gryffindor," Grant applauded her with a smile as he turned back to the class, "As Miss Longbottom just pointed out, the plant mimics the skin. Now it doesn't just do the color but some of the characteristics too, namely that it will bleed slightly if you cut it. Not deep enough to injure the core of the plant stem but the outer protective layer. Which is why it makes it perfect for the spell we are going to learn to today.

"Healing is a very tricky magic to learn, it is much easier to destroy than it is to repair for example it takes only a second to break a bone but months for it to heal without magic. Healing magic requires more power than any other branch of magic because not only do you have to use power as you would with a normal spell but you need to use _more_ power than whatever caused the injury. Think of it like this, if you wanted to heal someone but there was a brick wall in the way then you would need to scale the wall first which is why you needed extra power. Some people are more naturally talented at it than others.

"Today I'll be teaching you a very simple spell that heals small cuts, I'm going to go around in a minute and slice each of your plants which you'll then try to heal. Its a different kind of magic than you're used to so don't be surprised if you don't succeed, even if you're usually better at Charms."

Grant talked a bit more before teaching them the incantation and wand movement, he had them practicing that while he went around with a knife and sliced the stem of each of the plants. He told them to begin attempting to heal it when he was done. Scorpius was good at practical spellwork, with the exception of the Patronus Charm, he had mastered most everything he'd tried quickly. If not the first try then the second or third, fifth at the most. He'd been expecting to succeed at the healing charm too, especially when Michael got it first try, if Michael got it first try the it had to be an easy one. But no. Scorpius hadn't succeeded by the tenth time, it hadn't even started to heal or improved even slightly. No one but Michael had succeeded either. Naturally, Grant was ignoring Michael's hand in the air though as he dallied around others first.

"Sorry, Sanford, I guess I didn't notice you through the class as you're very short," Grant pointed out with a smirk and Michael twitched in hurt at the comment but said nothing, "Now what's the problem? Did you develop dyslexia of the hearing or something just as stupid to explain your pathetic failure?"

"I did it," Michael told him very calmly, Grant didn't lose his smile as he tapped his wand against the plant and was apparently expecting something to happen because he looked immediately enraged.

"What did you do? You and Malfoy swap plants?"

"No, I did the spell myself."

"And you expect me to believe you? You're the worst student in this class!" Grant spat as he cut Michael's plant once more, "Show me if you can really do it."

Michael picked his wand back up, Grant looked like he was expecting Michael to fail but he didn't. Once more, Michael flawlessly cast the healing spell on the plant. Grant's beady eyes narrowed further as he took his knife again, only this time he brought the blade through his own hand. There was gasps of shock from those who'd seen and all eyes turned to Grant as he held out his bloody palm to Michael, the slash deeper and longer than the ones on the plants.

"If you really can do it and that Malfoy didn't just jinx this plant for you then heal my hand," Grant challenged, still apparently expecting him to fail but Michael actually looked confident as he smiled and raised his wand. The flash of white was brighter that time and Grant's hand was healed as perfectly as the plant's, "Well you just earned yourself detention! For... For talking back. Tomorrow after class!"

"But I have Arithmancy then," Michael pointed out, Scorpius just glared at Grant for his unfair detention giving.

"Well I'll talk to Rivers and have you excused. Everyone else, back to work!"

* * *

_"Phonecall for you," someone was saying and a second later Jack had a phone shoved into his hand._

_"S'up?" Jack slurred drunkenly into the receiver, he'd drank so much he was having a hard time remembering how to speak at all._

_"Jack?" Crystal's voice asked and Jack felt his anger reignite, she really couldn't let him have one night, could she? He must have said something to that extent because the girl he'd been talking to... Sophie? Spoke in agreement with him._

_"No she can't, I think she needs help or something. You're like the perfect guy so what is her problem?"_

_"Wha's your problems?" Jack tried to demand of her but he feeling that it came out wrong. Wait, did Crystal sound like she was crying?_

_"I wouldn't interrupt you if it wasn't an emergency but it is, s-"_

_"Don't listen to her," Sophie insisted and lowered his hand holding the phone away from his ear, she had really soft hands, "If you let her think that this is okay now then she's only to nag you forever, you have to draw the line sometime."_

_"Jack? Are you still there?" Crystal's voice called him distantly and he reluctantly put the phone back to his ear but he thought Sophie was right, "I-I really need you right now."_

_"I'm ak sa parties, 'kay?" Jack complained to her irritably._

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"Obviously! Ha'nt you've been to a party befores?"_

_"Fine," Crystal sighed, "Its fine, nev-nevermind. Jus-Just enjoy your party and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Hallelujah," Jack muttered gratefully as a song he liked started playing, "I likes this song!"_

_"Want to dance?" Sophie offered standing up, her skirt was really short._

_"T-Take c-care of yourself, o-okay? I-I love you, Jack, I don't w-want anything to happen to you too," Crystal's voice whispered but it barely registered over the noise of the party and the alcohol in his mind anymore._

_"Sure!" Jack said to both girls as he tossed aside the phone and let himself be pulled onto the dance floor._

_That was the last solid memory he had of the night. Dancing and drinking and then everything just was a black blur. Jack winced when he woke up, his felt as if someone had smashed his skull open with a sledgehammer. His mouth wasn't much better, he felt as though someone had thrown up in his mouth. Actually that was probably just him. He groaned and went to pull his pillow over his head, only to realize that it wasn't his pillow. He froze in fear and felt increasingly more ill - not from the taste in his mouth anymore - as he glanced to his right where... Sophie? Was sound asleep. What... What had he done?_

_Jack leaped out of bed as if it was on fire, he almost ran to the door before realizing he wasn't actually wearing anything. He scrambled for his clothes tossed around randomly and got dressed as he fled downstairs, the place was a mess from the party and there were still people passed out all over the place. He didn't care though, he felt like the world was collapsing around him as he ran home, the path falling away beneath his feet. He threw up, showered, threw up again and felt even sicker than he had when he woke up. He couldn't stop shaking as he went between sitting and pacing and clawing at his skull as if it would help him rid his mind of the memory of waking up with that girl. The rational part of his mind was trying to process the information, the rest of his mind preferred to just scream at him in shock and outrage._

_"Jack? Are you up?" Crystal's voice snapped him from his stupor with a gentle knock on the door, he rushed to answer it. She was the person he wanted to see most and least in the whole world, she was standing there still pregnant with his own child and looked as if she'd been crying, weirdly she was also wearing Michael's dog tags. But she greeted him with a passionate kiss on the lips and he felt knives of guilt stabbing his heart from every angle, had he kissed Sophie like that too?_

_"Crystal," Jack offered with a word as she pulled away, he was too freaked out to even attempt to hide how upset he looked but thankfully Crystal was too focused on whatever was troubling her to notice as she went inside, "What's-"_

_"I wanted to apologize," Crystal told him and if possible, he felt even worse as she stood there just holding his hands gently looking guilty, "You were right, your life is important too and you deserve to enjoy it. I'm the one who got the dates mixed up like an idiot and I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that, I know you'd ben really looking forward to it. I don't mean to be a nag, I just... I just worry."_

_"No, no, its fine," Jack insisted as he brushed the hair from her face, how could he have cheated on her?! The phone started to ring but he ignored, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I was way out of line and I'm sorry."_

_"Aren't you going to get the phone?"_

_"No, it can wait," Jack said firmly as he distantly heard his voice on the answer message, "I was being a selfish git, I didn't mean the things I said and I shouldn't have said them. I-"_

_"Hey this is Sophie," Sophie's voice spoke after the beep, Jack felt as if his heart stopped beating. In that moment he wished it had, "I had a really great time last night, I'd love to hook up again sometime. Just be quick, only got two weeks before the old ball and chain boyfriend gets back from Rome with his folks. Call me."_

_As if the message wasn't damning enough, Sophie made a kissing sound. Crystal looked stunned for a moment then her eyes filled with a mixture of hurt and tears as she looked at him in askance, already knowing the answer but desperate to be wrong. He averted his eyes in shame. Crystal tried to run but he grabbed her back, he didn't want to lose her._

_"I'M SORRY!" Jack shrieked fighting back his own tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please Crystal just hear me out."_

_"Wh-What's to hear out?" Crystal wondered tearfully but at least she wasn't trying to run, "While I was watching my grandfather die, you were screwing some random girl?!"_

_"Michael... Michael's dead?" Jack repeated in shock for a moment as Crystal nodded, "I'm sorry, I know how much he meant to you."_

_"I don't want to hear you apologize!"_

_"Okay look, I was just upset and drunk, I was so drunk," Jack babbled and she started to turn her head away, it felt like a pathetic excuse even to his own ears._

_"Jack..."_

_"But-But you know its a good thing, it made me realize... It made me realize that I'm being an idiot, parties and drinking and all that stupid stuff is only fleeting and I just screwed up and made the worst mistake of my life. You're what really matters, you and our baby and I-I love you, Crystal, please don't go," Jack begged, meaning every word, "I want to be there and to be responsible for you and the baby, I'll even get a job and learn how to cook because this really matters to me, figure out how to change diapers, drive you to all your scans. I just want you to be happy, for the baby to have a good life. I know this might probably sound like a bunch of empty promises but I mean it, I mean it more than I've ever meant anything in my life. Meeting you was the only good thing that's ever happened to me and please don't go, don't go just because I'm an idiot. I'll never do it again, never ever, I swear I'll never hurt you or the baby again. Please, Crystal, please."_

_Jack wanted to say more but his throat jammed up as he choked on his tears, she hesitated and just for a second hope crept into his heart before she turned away. He felt her squeeze his hands like it was the last time, his mind realized that it was even before his hope died._

_"I have to go," was all she said as she turned and ran away, she didn't stop when he called her name._

_Jack watched her go, waiting until she was long out of sight before closing the door reluctantly as slowly as if it was shutting her out of his life. He grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall with enough force to smash it to smithereens before he threw himself down on the couch and cried like he hadn't in years but it didn't ease his pain or self-loathing any. She'd never forgive him. And neither would he._

* * *

"I still can't believe he gave you a detention for basically no reason," Rose was saying when the school day finally finished with Study of Ancient Runes, "Honestly, its just completely wrong."

"If you're still surprised then clearly you don't know Grant very well," Michael started to shrug it off before he seemed to have an epiphany because the look on his face was triumphant as he snapped his fingers, "I forgot my quill. Scorpius, come with me and help me look. We'll catch back up to you at dinner."

"Sure, I'll be considering writing to a very strongly worded letter of complaint to someone," Rose shrugged as Scorpius felt himself be dragged back the way they came then down an empty side corridor.

"This is perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" Scorpius wondered with a yawn.

"My detention with Grant, I'll be alone with him so its the perfect time to give him the sleeping potion and test his wand for corruption! You can hide under the cloak - that I still have on loan from Albus - and I'll distract him, leaving you to to drop the potion into his drink. He falls asleep, you check his wand then get back under the cloak and leave while I give him the antidote and shake him awake as if I'd just noticed him dozing so its not suspicious and to make sure he's okay."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed, since he didn't have the code from Calderon... It was actually a good plan although Scorpius still didn't like the idea of drugging someone. Even a potential Shadow who he despised, "But we don't have the ingredients."

"I got them ages ago."

"You just got the ingredients? You just assumed that I'd go along with it?" Scorpius questioned feeling irritated that Michael could just make that assumption.

"Vipera told me I could take any ingredients I wanted as long as I didn't run them down to nothing to practice making potions in my time, I got those just in case while I had the chance along with the others I wanted. Better than having to steal them."

"Well alright," Scorpius reluctantly agreed, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about that."

"Why? I don't tell you every little thing about my life," Michael shrugged it off as they started heading back to get dinner, it'd be better to wait until later to work on the potion since they'd already told Rose they'd meet back at the meal. Scorpius scowled as he realized something.

"I've told you all my secrets and you've told me none of yours."

"What makes you think I have secrets? Boring muggle life, remember?"

"Is it?" Scorpius wondered and Michael glanced at him with his mismatched eyes, "Is your muggle life really that boring?"

"Obviously," Michael laughed and flashed him a convincing smile, "Unless you want to hear how impressed I was to fit all the garbage bags to be thrown out after baby Bertie has that stretch of diarrhoea and went through a zillion diapers."

"Eugh, no thanks," Scorpius agreed firmly, wrinkling his nose at that mental image, "Are you trying to put me off my dinner?"

It was only after they'd snuck out to the Room That Doesn't Exist and concocted the potion before sneaking back into bed, that it dawned on Scorpius that he realized that actually he didn't know a frightful amount of things about his best friend. Michael had mentioned siblings before but Scorpius didn't actually know how many or what their names were or how old they were, he thought the baby Bertie had been born last year but he was clueless about the rest. He'd never seen or met the stepdad Bob and didn't know much about Crystal either beyond that she worked a lot, Scorpius toyed with the friendship bracelet around his wrist, he'd worn it since Michael had given it him for his twelfth birthday. Was Michael's life really that boring? Was that why he was so fascinated by magic and desperate to be away from his boring muggle life? Or was there just something Michael didn't want them to know? No, Scorpius was just being paranoid. Michael would've told them if something was wrong.

* * *

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** Okay so that's the second half, for people who wanted to know more about Grant, you'll learn a bit more next chapter. Anyone think he is the Shadow? Or not? Both these more filler chapters gearing up for Harry's arrival which is something I've put off since book 1 but wanted to do so yay  
_


	15. III: Birth and Death

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

* * *

_Jack was in misery. He'd screwed up. He'd screwed up majorly bad and it didn't appear as though Crystal was feeling particularly forgiving. He didn't blame her, he wasn't particularly forgiving of himself either but it didn't stop him missing her. He tried calling but she didn't pick up the phone. He spent most of his days moping in his apartment alone, reading - not that he'd ever admit to liking reading - to take his mind off things or taking his motorcycle for a ride when Annie nagged him into fresh air. Annie was the only person he was speaking to, except the people he bought his takeout dinners from._

_"C'mon Jack, its been a month," Annie complained and Jack was jolted awake, he'd fallen asleep on the couch and felt the book he'd been reading - Moby Dick - that had doubled as a shade for his eyes pulled off him, "Since when did you read Moby Dick?"_

_"Thought I'd give it a shot since since it was Dad's favorite book," Jack lied with a shrug as he sat up sleepily, he'd actually read it several times and why had he given Annie a key again? She tossed it aside dismissively._

_"Can't sleep on your lazy ass forever."_

_"Oh shove off," Jack snapped as he snatched the book back up and lay back down, "I don't have to listen to a lazy ass alcoholic."_

_"No I won't shove off! Acting like this isn't helping anybody."_

_"Please, like I ever helped anyone. All I do is screw things up."_

_"Things or people?" Annie wondered and Jack irritably threw the book at her but she ducked, "Well look at that, you even throw screwed up."_

_"Go away!"_

_"Make me!" Annie demanded and Jack hesitated before lazily lying back down, "Too lazy to even get rid of me."_

_"Did you actually have a reason to come here beyond making me feel worse?"_

_"Well then don't insult me!"_

_"Fine. What do you want?" Jack wondered irritably, he preferred being miserable alone._

_"You know what I want, for you to get off your butt. I know you feel like the world ended but it hasn't, planet's still spinning out there."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Not about anything?" Annie prompted and Jack thought of something._

_"Have you seen Crystal?"_

_"Just around the hospital."_

_"How is she? How is the baby?"_

_"Well she seems pretty down and your kid's alright, kind of a scrawny runt even for a foetus but healthy as far as they know. Or so my doctor buddies tell me anyway."_

_"Don't call my kid a scrawny runt," Jack growled half-heartedly before sighing as he sat up and she dragged over a chair, sitting on it backwards like he always did, "Think I'll ever get to see the kid? If Crystal never speaks to me again then it doesn't bode well for me being a dad and all."_

_"Well lying here on your butt isn't helping any."_

_"Would anything?"_

_"Did you ever hear back from any of the colleges you applied for?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Which ones?"_

_"All of them," Jack offered truthfully and her eyes bulged in surprise, "Good to know you have so much faith in me."_

_"Oh shut up," Annie complained, "Anyway, what you need to do is get into college. Try be responsible for once, maybe get a job for the summer or at least make this place baby-ready."_

_"How is that going to help if Crystal is never going to talk to me to know all of this?"_

_"Well if she never talks to you again then it won't matter. But you shouldn't be thinking about that, you should be thinking that if she ever does talk to you then knowing you've done nothing all month but sit and feel sorry for yourself is going to make her not want to talk to you more."_

_"You might be a genius," Jack pointed out with the first hint of a smile he'd had in a month, Annie laughed._

_"Nah, if you think I'm a genius then I'd get your head checked out."_

* * *

Scorpius was nervous during his classes for that, if Michael was too then he didn't show it. He could barely focus on Potions first thing for being reminded that he'd just made a draught last night to drug Grant, it wasn't that he suddenly thought Grant was innocent but... Marvin had drugged him. He didn't really want to do that to anyone, even they were they potentially Shadow-worshipping scumbag like Grant. And by some unlikely chance that he wasn't the Shadow, he was still a scumbag. His lessons seemed to pass incredibly quickly that day, for once he wished there had been a History of Magic because that always dragged by.

He still wasn't want to do it but doing nothing was worse. They all filed out of class except Michael who had to stay for his detention, Abby headed off to Arithmancy alone while Scorpius headed back to the Common Room with Albus and Rose. Excusing himself for not feeling well as he ventured upstairs to get the cloak and potions, he threw the cloak over himself before heading back down so they wouldn't notice him leaving. It was a lot to easier to move under the cloak alone than when sharing it with other people, he reached the Charms classroom easily where Grant was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea while Michael was writing lines. Scorpius was careful to not make any noise as he walked over to Michael, prodding him gently in the back through the cloak to alert Michael to his presence so he could make his distraction.

"Professor, I'm really struggling with this word," Michael spoke aloud and Grant glanced across at him irritably, "Could you write it clearer because I don't think I'm getting it down right?"

"What does the word start with?" Grant demanded and Michael peered at the page.

"F?" Michael guessed very believably, Grant stalked over to him furiously while Scorpius crossed back over to the desk and tipped the first vial of liquid into Grant's tea while his back is turned.

"I wust nof telk pack ot faechars?!" Grant roared as Scorpius crept back from the desk, Grant tore up Michael's parchment and scribbled down something down on a fresh piece, "Hide behind your dyslexic lie if you must but I see through it, you're just a stupid little boy with horrifically bad handwriting!"

"I thought the f was the only one I'd gotten wrong," Michael muttered miserably as Grant stormed back over to his desk and sat back down.

"You're going to sit there and write them out a hundred times! One hundred _correct_ times or I'll make you do them again!"

Michael turned sadly back his paper while Grant turned back to the papers he was marking, Scorpius just stood there waiting like an idiot. Grant picked up his cup and sipped it once before placing it back down, he yawned once before slumping at his desk and starting to snore. Scorpius tossed off the cloak as he and Michael both ran over to him, starting to rummage in their professor's pockets for his wand. Michael found it first but pulling it out also dislodged a piece of paper from his pocket as he did so.

Scorpius paid it no mind, Michael was picking it up anyway, and instead took Grant's wand. It was a lightly colored gnarly wand and quite thick, he didn't know what kind of wand it was though, Varanian was the wand expert. You didn't have to be a wand expert to use the spell though, Scorpius cast it on the wand and expected it to start glowing with the telltale glow of a Shadow. But it didn't. It remained lightly colored but not glowing. Scorpius tried it a few more times just to make sure he wasn't off on his spells but to no avail, Grant's wand wasn't corrupted like the Shadows.

"It doesn't mean anything," Scorpius said quickly to Michael, "Varanian said it himself that some Shadows don't use corrupt wands specifically to avoid detection, there's every chance that Grant doesn't have a corrupted wand for that reason. Especially when he'd be needing it to demonstrate spells without giving himself away."

"I know," Michael nodded and Scorpius noticed he'd pick up the piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"The thing that fell out of Grant's pocket, it looks like a letter. Come on, let's just put his wand and letter back so I can wake him up."

"Wait, if he had it in the pocket with his wand then it must be important. It could be just as damning evidence as the wand would've been, a letter with instructions from the Shadows maybe."

"I don't think its right to go through his mail, it looks older anyway," Michael pointed out.

"C'mon, I had to give him a sleeping potion, you have to let me read the letter," Scorpius insisted and Michael reluctantly handed it over.

Father,

I am writing this to you because if I tried to say it in person then you'd just start an argument and not even hear me out so read these words and read them well.

I'm leaving. I'm sick of your obsession and I'm sick of you, I have to get away or I am going to go insane. I loved Mother too and I miss her just as much as you do but you're taking it to far, she's been dead for years. Lucius Malfoy did enough in the eyes of the Ministry to gain immunity for his crimes, I don't agree with it but its how the world works so just get over it.

Would Mother even want you to spend your days trying to figure out a way to have him thrown in Azkaban? I think not. Throwing an old man in jail who isn't hurting anyone anymore isn't going to bring her back anyway, you think it'll help you but it won't. When nothing changes you'd just want more and who would be next? Other Death Eaters? People who supported Death Eaters? People who just happen to be related to Death Eaters? People who just happen to be Slytherins because that's the house many Death Eaters came from? When does it end? Who will you want in jail when they're gone?

It still won't help and you have to realize that. Let it go, Father, the only person they'll throw in Azkaban is you for bothering them so much. Write another book, go back to teaching but just stop with the send Lucius Malfoy to jail campaign, move on with your life. Its over. The war ended years ago.

I don't know if I'll be coming back, I don't even know where I'm going but as long as its away from you then I don't care. Goodbye Father, just goodbye.

Wyatt

"Letters that start with 'father' probably aren't Shadow-related," Michael commented as he took back the letter, "Give me the antidote, sooner you're back and Grant's awake the better."

"Alright."

* * *

_Jack did as Annie advised, he got a place in college and baby-proofed his apartment like Crystal had wanted. Annie helped to make it baby safe and they bought some baby stuff, a cheap crib from a yard sale and some other baby things that it would need if Jack ever saw the kid. Weirdly now he thought that he might not never get to his child, he actually wanted to. Maybe it was true what people said about not realizing what you had until you lost it. He fell asleep thinking about that on the last day of August, he got an early night because it would be his first day of college the following day although he kept feeling like he was forgetting something significant about the date. Until the phone decided to rudely awaken him._

_"Yeah?" Jack yawned sleepily into the receiver instead of giving a frustrated retort to who he assumed was Annie calling him._

_"Hi Jack, its Agnes. Agnes Sanford?" the voice over the phone told him as if he would have forgotten her, he felt a surge of joy that she was contacting him for a moment as if she was then Crystal had probably told her to! Or no... something hadn't happened had it?!_

_"Is Crystal okay?" Jack asked fearfully, feeling suddenly more wide awake than he had in his entire life._

_"She's in labor... I... I felt like you had the right to know since you're the child's father. Despite everything. That's all. I have to get back to her now."_

_"I'm on my way."_

_"You are?" Agnes said with a tone of surprise._

_"Of course! As you put it 'I am the child's father' and I want to be there! Unless it bothers Crystal like a lot but I am still going to be in that hospital, dammit!"_

_"Well... Well you might want to hurry, things are moving pretty quickly over here."_

_Agnes didn't wait for a reply before hanging up and Jack didn't bother to give one as he leaped out of bed, grabbing whatever clothes were nearest and pulling them on quickly. He got to the hospital as fast as he could, quite literally breaking more than one road law but it was late so no one was about, not even cops apparently. Jack ran into the hospital where he nearly ran into Annie who was holding a paper cup of coffee._

_"Whoa, where's the fire?" Annie complained immediately and glared at him, "You nearly made me spill my coffee! I still got an entire night shift to go, I need my damn coffee."_

_"Crystal's in labor! Where do people do that?!"_

_"Well usually we take them out back, there's a kennel and-"_

_"ANNIE!"_

_"Fine, fine. Come on, I'll find her," Annie grumbled._

_He followed her so closely that he stepped on her heels more than once but in a few minutes he was standing outside a door where he could hear Crystal screaming. He hopped from one feet to the other to resist the urge to run in there, Annie thought it was better to get Crystal's permission first so he was stuck standing outside holding Annie's coffee while she went in to check. He was so excited when she came back out that he accidentally sort of tossed her cup away and spilled it all over the floor._

_"What did I say about my coffee?!"_

_"Forget your damn coffee! What did Crystal say?!"_

_"She agreed as long as you don't speak to her."_

_"Well come on then!" Jack said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room._

_"You have to put on a thing first!" Annie complained, "And I don't want to watch."_

_It turned out Jack couldn't have arrived a moment too soon, he half-dragged Annie over to Crystal, Agnes and some random doctor guy - they were the only ones there anyway - while the nurse went to fetch the 'thing' that he was supposed to be putting on. The baby was born before she'd returned. Crystal offered her hand to him and he took it with the one that wasn't still holding Annie's hand, she screamed one final time and squeezed Jack's hand so hard he felt as if his hand was broken. And then he heard a baby crying. His and Crystal's baby. Jack's mind just seemed to freeze._

_"Eleven forty-five pm. You win the record for my personal shortest delivery time, little guy must've wanted to spare you pain by making it quick," the doctor joked._

_"I-Its a boy?" Jack stammered in stunned amazement as Crystal let go of his hand, it was tingly and hurting._

_"Yes."_

_"Told you," Crystal breathed as the doctor came back over with a tiny bundle of white blankets that he handed to Crystal, she smiled at the baby as it - he - stopped crying. Looking up at her and curling a tiny hand around the blanket, there was an abrupt flash and they all turned to see Annie holding a camera being the cause before turning back to the baby. His baby. Jack was sure people were speaking but he wasn't listening, he couldn't take his eyes off his child, "Do you want to hold him, Jack?"_

_"Y-Yeah," Jack agreed uncertainly, terrified of dropping the baby as Crystal handed him the bundle of blankets and his son looked at him for the first time. The rush of love he felt for his son actually brought tears to his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to protect the fragile baby in his arms, "H-Hey th-there, l-little guy. I'm y-your D-Daddy."_

_"Are you crying?" Annie wondered with a mocking smirk._

_"No!" Jack lied immediately but could do nothing to wipe his eyes due to holding the baby who curled his fingers around one of Jack's fingers. Jack was too overjoyed to notice that his hand didn't hurt anymore._

* * *

Scorpius was disappointed that Grant's wand hadn't been corrupted, it made him think that getting the password from Calderon was more important than ever. Grant remained his top suspect after all. But since it had been a failure, it did make it seem less likely that the Shadow would have a corrupted wand. He wanted to ask Varanian's opinion but it was still only early October, he still planned on contacting him by asking Professor Ashain's daughter - who could speak to birds - to direct the vultures to him but Professor Ashain's probation had only just ended and he hadn't seen the girl around yet.

Albus' birthday was on Friday but he wasn' particularly cheerful, upset he'd not made the Gryffindor team by age fourteen and that his father wasn't coming until the next Saturday instead of the day after his birthday. James' birthday was in late December and Lily's would nearly always fall during the Easter break so he was the only Potter child who didn't get a big family celebration for their birthday. Only Michael hadn't given up trying to cheer Michael up by the time they went to bed.

The next week passed surprising quickly despite the uncertainty plaguing Scorpius' mind, both about the Shadow professor and the asking Molly to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, which was only two weeks after Harry Potter's visit. Albus was much more cheerful that Friday than he had been for his birthday, Lily was equally excited by the prospect of seeing her father. Although not everyone was, Hugo was dreading it as he was convinced Harry was going to tell him that he was disowned from the Potter/Weasley clan for making Hufflepuff. No one had had any luck convincing him otherwise.

They had to have an early breakfast - or at least clear out earlier- to give them a chance to set the Great Hall up for the Boy Who Lived. Calderon gave a high pitched whistle to draw their attention when it was time to leave, shooing them out with giant incorporeal brooms of light that actually passed right through everyone and everything. When Scorpius returned to the Great Hall again, there was a sea of chairs in place of the benches with a small aisle between two halves of chairs to allow people to get up and down easier but they were allowed to sit anywhere. Due to his Maurice's deafness and needing to be close to translate, he got the closest seat and as his friends - and Albus - they also got close seats.

Maurice, Corin, Scorpius, Michael, Orous, Vern, Abby, Albus, Rose and surprisingly Lorcan all had seats on the front two rows on the right side thanks to Maurice. Lily also opted to sit with them to be close to her dad, Viola looking very begrudging as she sat with her 'friend'. Hugo also appeared to have been dragged along but he kept his head bowed low, August also sat with them and Lysander with his Gryffindor friends on the third row on the opposite side to Lorcan. Lysander wouldn't look at his brother. Dom, Hal, Molly and Latimer all sat with them too while Freddie sat on the left side front row with his girlfriend Caitlin, Louis and their friends as well as Roxy and her friends. Nick sat nearby too but looked very sullen and was without his friends who were sitting way near the back, a lot of Slytherins were sitting way nearer the back that Scorpius could see, including all three Notts. James approached the front row with his friends but there wasn't enough seats for them to sit together, James seemed to be struggling whether to be further away from his father with his friends or closer but with his enemies. He seemed to decide the latter as he grumpily took the closest seat which was near Scorpius and directly beside Lily, he shooed his friends away.

"Why are you freaks sitting here anyway?" James demanded after a minute of silently glaring between Scorpius, Maurice, Michael, Orous, Vern and Lorcan.

"Because Maurice is deaf and needs to be closer to translate," Albus answered before any of them could, "His friends get to sit with him if they show up while there's still seats."

"Ridiculous. He doesn't deserve special treatment just because he can't hear."

"Well its a better reason for special treatment than just because you can't catch a Snitch," Lorcan quipped with a dark edge to his amber eyes and James' face burned red with rage, Lorcan was still holding his wand like he was every time that Scorpius had seen him.

"Shut up, freak, don't you know that Slytherins with the nerve to show their faces to my father should be in the back rows so he doesn't have to look at those sick, scummy cowards."

"Potter, you're sitting within earshot of a prefect as well as Head Boy and Girl. I'd shut up if I were you," Hal commented and James threw him a filthy look before slouching irritably in his chair.

Scorpius turned his attention away from the newly tense atmosphere in the seats to glance at the area where the staff table usually was, it was still there only with a dark velvet tablecloth covering it and without the chairs. The chairs were on the left and right against the wall as well as a row facing them, most of the teachers and staff were sitting in them. In fact all of them were, except Professor Ashain, Professor Longbottom, Grant, Calderon, Headmistress McGonagall, the two healers who only worked part time and Binns of course.

It was only a minute later that the three missing professors came out the side room off to the side and leaned against the wall except Grant who took a seat. Headmistress McGonagall came out next and he noticed Harry Potter standing just inside the doorway talking to Calderon but neither came out as the headmistress strode over to the center of the teacher's area which drew all eyes.

"I'm not going to say much, I just ask that everyone is on their best behavior and gives a nice warm Hogwarts welcome to an old friend of mine. The Boy Who Lived, the man who conquered the Dark Lord Voldemort, who is the current Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter himself!" Headmistress McGonagall announced.

Harry Potter didn't seem to notice his name being called from the way that Calderon half-pushed him towards the door, he straightened his crooked glasses before exiting the room. The cheers and applause in the room was deafening - except to Maurice - as they saw Harry, Headmistress McGonagall clapped slightly herself as she took the only remaining seat which was beside Grant in the center of the chairs opposite them. Harry moved to the place where the headmistress had been standing and was clever enough to wait until the noise had died down before even attempting to speak to them, although he did give a slight wave to Lily who was waving frantically to her father.

"Thank you, its good to be here today and to see so many enthusiastic fresh faced students in my old school," Harry began with his voice carrying magically, Scorpius thought that the whole school had attended and were now listening intently as Harry took on a much more serious tone, "Although I am sorry that I could not be visiting under more pleasant circumstances, I come today to talk to you about a matter of the utmost importance and it is not to be taken lightly.

"The Shadow War. I trust that you all have heard of that, its not just a title to exaggerate the situation we have with the group currently known as 'The Shadows' but it is in fact the name of the war. The Wizarding World is at War is at war and by Wizarding World, I mean it quite literally, we believe this is a global crisis. The Shadows are a very dark, very dangerous force with beings at their disposal that we've never seen the likes of before and they are gathering more people all the time, its been confirmed that at least three more prisons across the world had been wiped just like Azkaban and another town eliminated just this Tuesday in Greece. The Shadows are being led by a figure currently known as 'The Shadow Master' who is as of now, an unknown dark witch or wizard of unknown age or creed. We are quite certain that it is not your previous headmaster, Varanian, although he is still believed to be a Shadow.

"I am not telling you this information to scare you but if you do not know already then you should be aware and keeping you in the dark will only put you more at risk, the Shadows are a threat we have not seen the likes of since Voldemort and are to be taken very seriously. The Ministry and the other Wizarding governments are doing everything in their power to keep the people safe, attacks are sporadic and we're not in the same state of crisis as we were the final year of the Second Wizarding War but you still need to be aware of these things as they do effect you, even here. For example anyone who wasn't here for the memorial attack was lucky."

Harry paused at this to let his words sink in, essentially all third years and above had been there for that and even some of the younger ones, especially those from wizarding families. Many people even shifted uncomfortably at the memory or looked saddened, Professor Ashain twitched at the mention of it and Scorpius was forced to recall how he'd nearly died saving Scorpius' life. Silent tears seeped from Rivers' eyes at the memory of his twin sister's death, the assorted Weasleys and Potters hung their heads. That was expected though, he noticed Latimer flinch and squeeze his eyes shut as if trying to block the memory out. Scorpius hadn't actually known Latimer back then, he realized so had actually no idea whether the pockmarked boy had lost anyone or been injured or something.

Lysander had hung his head but Lorcan glanced over to his twin with a sorrowful expression, Scorpius remembered seeing them there suddenly. Nearly running into Rivers, happy and carefree and you wouldn't have been able to tell them apart, they'd seemed close. It wasn't difficult now despite them being identical twins, even without the different house colors. Lorcan turned back away from his brother sadly. Or maybe it was because that May had been the month of their abduction, meaning Lorcan had been held the longest out of all of them. Not just Lysander but him and Orous as well.

"Dark times we live in right now," Harry Potter continued and drew their attention back to him, many people seemed grateful, "Does anyone know what the most important thing is in times like this? Anyone? Yes, you."

"Being prepared to defend ourselves and fight in the war," Maurice answered readily.

"Name?"

"Maurice Rivers."

"While being prepared is very important, its the main reason I came to speak to you today but not the main one. Anyone else? Yes, James."

"Knowing the most powerful spells," James told his father confidently but Harry shook his head and James slumped back sulkily.

"Knowing spells is very useful but not the most important thing. Yes, Lorcan."

"To stop destroying the lives of good people by forcing them to be a fugitive for no reason," Lorcan answered firmly.

"Not now, Lorcan, we've been over this. Anyone else? No?" Harry said and no one raised their hands or called out, "Unity. We have to stick together, united we stand and divided we fall. We have to look out for each other, take care of each other, we're at war with the Shadows not each other. Every division, every rift between us makes it easier for the Shadows. They want us to be driven apart, to be vulnerable alone not to stand strong together against them."

* * *

_Jack didn't really want to every let the baby go but that wasn't particularly fair, Crystal wanted to hold their child too. Agnes didn't say anything but when Crystal asked her, the elderly woman practically hit the ceiling in eagerness. Annie on the other hand, laughed nervously and excused herself for work before basically running when Crystal offered to let her hold her nephew. Eventually it was suggested that they get some rest because it was late, Jack tried really but he not even riding his motorcycle was enough to want to make him leave his son. He was feeling perfectly awake. He went back in to see his baby, who also apparently also wasn't tired but was making noises like he was trying to cry. Jack picked him up and he seemed to calm down, maybe he'd just been lonely? Could babies actually get lonely?_

_"Did you miss me?" Jack asked the little one with a smile even though he very much doubted it, the baby didn't know what any of those words meant, "Not the best place to spend your first night in the real world, hospitals are pretty boring places. Although I'm sure my sister would disagree, she works here you see and has pretty eventful days by all accounts. My sister is the one who didn't want to hold you, its nothing personal, she's just kind of odd sometimes. Just as a heads up, you don't have a very normal family... whatever your name is. Somehow I doubt very much its Jack Thorne junior."_

_"I guess you had the same idea as me," Crystal spoke and Jack jumped as he spun to see Crystal standing in the doorway, her eyes slipping to the baby as she smiled weakly, "Couldn't stay away."_

_"Shouldn't you be resting?"_

_"I feel fine and I'm in a hospital anyway, room's not two doors away."_

_"Okay," Jack nodded hesitantly and felt suddenly awkward, should he apologize again?_

_"Its Michael by the way."_

_"What?"_

_"His name," Cryatal told him and nodded to the baby while closing her hand around the locket and dog tags around her neck, "Michael, after my grandfather and Harold as his middle name, after my father. The greatest man I ever knew and the greatest man I never got to know."_

_"Sounds... good," Jack offered with a slightly forced smile, he should've known better than to think he might get a say in the naming. Not that he had a problem with the name, they were better namesakes than his own father or even himself._

_"And I'm giving him my last name, Sanford not Thorne."_

_"Okay," Jack agreed - not that he really had a choice - again, he had kind of seen that coming though. He looked back down at Michael Harold Sanford, who was still staring at him intently._

_"But..." Crystal started to continue and he glanced back up to her, she shifted nervously but took a deep breath, "If you want to be involved in his life then you can. We're still through, its over between us but you're still his dad so if you want a place in his life then its yours."_

_"I'll take it," Jack smiled._

_That time Jack agreed without a hint disappointment, it would take time for him to ever have another chance with Crystal. Just being on friendly terms with her and being involved with his son's life was more than good enough for the moment, besides Michael was the new number one in town and he wanted to be a good dad. Okay so maybe Jack did have a slight issue with the name, he couldn't say Michael without thinking of Crystal's grandfather but the baby wasn't Crystal's grandfather, he was his own person. He wondered if she'd be on board with giving their son a nickname, Mick? No. Mickey? Hell no. Mike? Maybe. Mikey? Jack liked that._

* * *

"I'm going to talk to you now about something that your parents might not like you to hear about but I believe its imperative for your safety to know what the Shadows are capable, for your own safety. There are three spells that a witch or wizard can use on another person that earn them a life sentence in prison, use of these spells has been deemed unforgivable which is why use of them is punished without hope of release and why they are known as the Unforgivable Curses," Harry continued and Maurice's hand shot straight into the air which made the famous Head Auror pause in surprise, "Yes, Mr Rivers?

"That isn't always true is it?" Maurice questioned with made Harry look even more surprised, "It only counts within the legal boundaries of a country, is it not true that in places without jurisdiction it is not a crime to use them?"

"theoretically yes, but places out of the bounds of a country don't tend to have anyone around to use said spells in the first place."

"In the First Wizarding War, Aurors were given the right to use the Unforgivable Curses in the line of duty."

"That is correct."

"And that in this past month, the same law has been reinvoked for Aurors in the pursuit of Shadows."

"I'm glad you keep so well informed on world events," Harry offered although looked like he wasn't sure how to react to Maurice, everyone else seemed surprised by the audacity of a Second Year to be holding a conversation with the Boy Who Lived during an important talk, "That is also correct but aside from those circumstances it is a crime."

"Don't you think that's wrong?"

"I'm sorry?"

"As you say there's a war going on, isn't it unfair that only Aurors are allowed to defend themselves with these spells while everyone can't or risk life imprisonment? Don't you think that everyone should be allowed the Unforgivable Curses in dire circumstances?"

"No I don't, this is not the kind of magic anyone should be exposed to and allowed to use. Even Aurors are encouraged to use them very sparingly."

"But Aurors won't be there to defend us," Maurice continued, seemingly oblivious or uncaring that the entire school was listening, "We have to defend ourselves and killing Shadows is the only way to be truly safe from them, Aurors have the capabilities to lock Shadows up and the need to try glean information from them. Regular people don't, killing attackers is the best way to ensure safety and the Killing Curse is the most efficient way to kill."

"You shouldn't be so willing to kill," Harry said firmly.

"No, you misunderstand. You shouldn't want to kill but you should be willing if it comes down to it, there's a difference."

"Well this is a rather interesting debate, you have some strong opinions but if we could continue it after then it would be preferable," Harry told him and went back to addressing the hall as he retrieved a box from beneath the table, taking out a spider and enlarging it before continuing with. There was some charm apparently stopping the spider from getting off the table before it kept jolting back from the edge, Rose cringed though as she didn't like spiders, "Anyway, the three Unforgivable Curses. They have been used by Dark Wizards in the past, Voldemort was a great user of them and its either suspected or confirmed that Shadows have used them as well. What makes them so dangerous, aside from what they actually so is that they cannot be blocked by any spell. I will demonstrate and talk about them individually now. First, the Imperius Curse. _Imperio."_

Scorpius cringed inwardly at the memory of the spell, the Shadow Auror had used it on him the previous year. Although it hadn't quite worked. Harry flicked his wand at the spider and it immediately stopped trying to run off the table, instead merely staying beneath Harry's wand. Harry walked up and down the table, holding his wand over the spider as he did so. The spider followed his every movement.

"This Curse allows the caster to control their victim," Harry explained as he let the spider go, taking another from the box and also enlarging it, "Makes them do and say whatever they want, force people against their will to obey. Its not completely flawless, the victim can fight and free themselves from the curse however that can put them in more danger from the caster and its something guaranteed you can do. Voldemort used it a lot during both his campaigns, it made it difficult for the Ministry to know who was guilty or innocent for being a Death Eater as many insisted they'd been under the influence. The Shadows are less inclined to use it with the Specters, however its still worth mentioning. Now the second, the Cruciatus Curse. _Crucio_."

This time he flicked his wand at the second spider, even if Scorpius didn't already know it what it did then it would have been obvious from the spider's reaction. It _looked_ in pain. Its body jerked, rocking from side to side as it twisted its legs like it was fighting for any way that it could move to make the pain stop. Scorpius noticed several people looking away like they didn't want to watch, Professor Ashain and Orous both flinched at the spell and he noticed Lorcan tightening his grip on the wand. He also saw Dom look oddly angered and Lysander look oddly curious. Michael's face drained of all color and he gripped the edge of his seat, his mismatched eyes seemed glued to the spider. He didn't relax even after Harry stopped, simply flicked his mismatched to Harry like he'd never seen him before.

"Also known as the Torture Curse," Harry told them grimly as he took out a third spider and enlarged it, "It inflicts horrific, unbearable pain on the victim. Especially with prolonged intense exposure can cause irreparable mental damage, although just once is traumatic enough by itself. That one, the Shadows have no hesitation in using. And the final curse, the Avada Kedavra Curse. _Avada Kedavra_."

Scorpius knew what the curse did but it was still the first time he was seeing it used with his very own eyes. There was a flash of green light, blinding green light that seemed to fill the entire hall for a moment. And then the spider was dead. There was a rush of murmuring and panic throughout the hall at the last spell, several people looked shaken but many looked as grim as Harry was.

"The Killing Curse," Harry informed them, "Instant death. The Shadows can hurt you, can kill you and can control you. They are highly dangerous and you should be aware that they are capable of things like that, they aren't going to call you names or take your books, this is serious. If there's a Shadow attack, you don't fight, you get to safety and get to help because sometimes there's no defense. Look out for each other... Yes, Mr Rivers?"

"Are you going to teach us to use those spells?" Maurice asked very seriously and very calmly as he lowered his hand, Scorpius didn't think there wasn't a person - teacher and student alike - who wasn't shocked by the question. Harry looked at him as if he wasn't sure that he'd heard right.

"Absolutely not. They are highly illegal and dangerous," Harry pointed out, speaking clearly as if afraid that Maurice wasn't hearing him right, "And aside from that, they are very difficult spells, you need to be in a certain mindset and with a lot of focus and will to be able to cast them. Which is another reason why only Aurors have been given permission, aside from myself, Professors Ashain and Longbottom - as former Aurors - are probably the only ones in the school capable of performing these curses."

"I don't believe you," Maurice said simply with earned a string of nervous laughter at the childish statement compared to Maurice's mature rational arguments, several people looked amused at him.

"Alright, why don't you come up here and I'll prove it?" Harry challenged and Maurice didn't hesitate to move, from the way that Harry twitched, Scorpius wasn't sure he'd thought Maurice would accept. But Maurice did, joining him the famous hero behind the table, Maurice's expression remained neutral but his oceanic eyes rippled with interest as Harry cleared his throat, he could hardly back out of it now, "Try and perform one of the Unforgivable Curses on one of the spiders, go with the Imperius Curse even because its the simplest to execute. You'll see - as I hope everyone will - how difficult these spells are, they are not for the fainthearted or for the general public."

Maurice nodded in understanding as he pulled out his wand, holding it in a gloved hand. He let go of his translator necklace and his face took on a look of intense concentration, everyone was holding their breath and watching with morbid interest.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Maurice breathed as he slashed his wand at the spider.

It wasn't the spell he was supposed to try to use but the words still left his lips and everyone who wasnt close enough to hear would immediately recognize the spell. The flash of green light that flooded their visions was unmistakable, along with a whoosh of magic being used. When the light faded, Maurice was standing with his wand still aimed the spider. It was dead.

No one spoke. Everyone who too shocked, the teachers and Harry Potter didn't even try to hide the surprise on their faces and several even had their jaws hanging open. The students were equally shocked, some were looking at Maurice like they'd never seen before, like he was a monster. Viola looked impressed and stunned rather than horrified though. Maurice didn't look the slightest bit surprised though as he lowered his wand, a smile slowly crept onto his face. He threw Harry Potter a triumphant smirk, his smile had never looked colder and his calm actually made him look all the more dangerous.


	16. III: Sparring

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Guest/Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

**_Quetions:_**

**_A disturbing lack of wolves, we gonna be seeing any soon?/Where's some wolves?_**  
_There will be werewolves soon enough, I promise, and you'll see Greyback in human form before then anyway. We are actually getting through it faster, bookwise its mid October which is further along for chapter 16 then both the previous books. I'm going by actual full moon dates for 2019/2020 and worked the timeline around that for the werewolves involvement. As Harry mentioned, the Shadows are gathering more forces and attacking places globally which are more important for Sal as she's playing catch up for her year-long coma but England is far from forgotten_

* * *

_Jack's life soon settled into a routine of college and fatherhood, if he wasn't writing and researching assignments then he was feeding and changing diapers, both of which were easier with practice. Once he'd actually settled into college he actually found it easier to stay on top of his work than his friends, for the most part he actually got straight As with the occasional B thrown in. After a few months caring for Michael seemed easier as well, when Agnes was telling and showing him - and Crystal - how to do formula and diapers and everything, it had seemed like she was speaking a foreign language but once he got the hang of it, it was easier._

_Agnes and Jack both had work and college on weekdays only for about the same time even so Crystal worked her shifts to be more in the afternoons/evenings as well as weekends, she chose not to go to college to study art like she'd wanted before. She worked everyday but Monday so had Michael all day then, Tuesdays and Thursdays were when Jack had him and Wednesdays and Fridays were when Agnes had him. Weekends were more alternated but even if Jack didn't have Michael for the entire weekend, he would at least see him for part of the day. Despite the crying and the crying again and the not particularly fun aspects of fatherhood, Jack liked spending time with his son. His friends thought he was mad as did Annie - although more than once he'd caught her talking to Michael or kissing him goodbye when she thought he wasn't looking - but he didn't care._

_He was on top of his schoolwork, taking good enough care of Michael to stop being nagged by Agnes and on speaking terms with Crystal again. He was deliberately not dating anyone and staying away from parties - despite his friends' best efforts - to prove to her he could be faithful and responsible, aside from the occasional drink with Annie, he actually stayed away from alcohol too. Crystal didn't date anyone either so he was happy enough with just being patient, he usually wasn't good at being patient but she was worth waiting for. What could possibly go wrong?_

_The year actually passed quickly and his tiny son into a slightly bigger baby, Michael was crawling by the time Jack turned seventeen and trying to walk by the time Crystal turned seventeen - the same day as Michael's first birthday - that Jack kicked himself for forgetting, he wasn't good with dates. The second year was different, Michael was a toddler not this baby, by this stage it was also very obvious that he took after Crystal. He had her eyes and soft features, the same color hair as her although it was as unruly as Jack's. By Christmas Michael could walk and tried to everything by himself except to play, he could talk too - his favorite word was 'why' - although not completely perfectly._

_Crystal invited him and Annie to spend Christmas with them that year which was great, the food was much nicer than the microwave ready meals that he and Annie had had the previous year. Michael seemed delighted to have his family altogether at once and Jack thought he was the only child on the entire planet who didn't tear through his presents, instead went around hugging and kissing all of them and telling them he loved them for every single present he had but didn't open them. Instead played with them still wrapped to not 'hurt' the paper, eventually they helped him to open them carefully so be could play with his toys without 'hurting' the paper. Overall the day went well though and it spurred the idea of family outings - for Michael - for the New Year. Things were going good, Jack treated himself to a newer, better motorcycle for his eighteenth birthday but aside from that kept the focus on his 'family' and college work._

_Jack graduated college with honors, getting all his A-levels and started applying to universities but there was really only one university he was interested in getting into: the one his father had taught at. Jack usually tried not to let thoughts of his parents distract him but he oddly wanted to get into Oxford University, to feel some connection to his parents and the memories so distant they were almost dreams of a happy life before the accident. He was ecstatic to get in but he was so focused and desperate for that that he probably didn't pay enough attention to Crystal as he should, she'd been complaining of feeling tired and was very run down that summer. It wasn't until she collapsed at work that Jack worried about it, maybe working six day weeks wasn't the best thing to do with a heart defect._

_It still took a fortnight of nagging from him, Agnes and finally a demand by Annie - who as a paramedic knew about health things than any of them - before Crystal saw a doctor. She went on a Saturday while Jack had Michael, he didn't expect to hear back from her until Sunday when she picked Michael up - Crystal had learned to drive a car the day she was old enough - or maybe a phone call but he was wrong. Jack was actually in a good mood, next week he'd be starting University and he'd actually remembered Crystal's birthday that year. Michael would also be turning two, Agnes and Jack were quite proud they'd got him potty trained already but Michael's determination to everything himself probably had more to do with that than they did. Jack was cuddled up with Michael on the couch, the movie - Cars - was nearly over and then he'd put Michael to bed._

* * *

The adults seemed to pretend like Maurice hadn't just performed dangerous Dark magic - even it was just a spider - and continue on, Harry Potter sent Maurice back to his seat and opened the hall up to questions. At least it took everyone's minds off it, as they asked about Harry's interesting history. It didn't stop people from looking at Maurice fearfully or at least differently, even Scorpius was worried by it and he'd actually killed someone before. After that it was lunch.

"Everyone stand up!" Calderon told them all as he emerged from the side room jumped up onto the table - one of the teachers had removed the spiders while Harry was answering questions - and grinned as they obeyed. Calderon threw up his hands and laughed his maniacal high-pitched laughter as his yellow light shot out, immediately the chairs started merging into tables and benches in the rows they were in. He snapped his fingers and there was a whoosh as plates, goblets and cutlery started appearing. Calderon clapped and threw out his hands once more, the tables were now filled with food. It wasn't the usual seating arrangement but Scorpius didn't mind too much, at least he'd get to sit with his friends even the those in Hufflepuff although James would be there, "Well don't stand there staring at it, eat up!"

"What about our food?" Rivers complained loudly as Calderon decided to randomly backflip off the table for no apparent reason, he waved his together to the right as if shooing something away but instead the table became filled with plates and food. Calderon then pulled the tablecloth out from beneath the staff's feast, miraculously without displacing anything which made him laugh again as he gestured one final time and the teachers' chairs magically dragged them across the ground so quickly that many - including Rivers - cried out in surprise or at least gripped onto their seats for dear life, "Bloody lunatic."

"Think we'd be able to Dad alone now?" Albus wondered as everyone sat down. Almost as if in answer to his question, Harry pulled Calderon to one side and started up a conversation with him as they headed back out the side door with Professors Ashain and Longbottom. Headmistress McGonagall also went to join them, Grant made a move to as well but whatever she said made him stay although he looked sulky at being left out of the conversation, "Guess not."

"Shouldn't be surprised," James spat, "Never has time for us anymore."

"Forget that!" Rose exclaimed in exasperation before turning to Maurice who had a hand on his translator necklace and the other getting food on his plate, "What the hell, Maurice?!"

"What?" Maurice wondered in confusion, "There's plenty of chicken legs, this is just one."

"Not that! What the hell were you doing using the Killing Curse?!"

"I thought it was the most useful so I tried it instead of the Imperius Curse."

"Why did you try use an Unforgiveable Curse in the first place?! They're Dark Magic! _Dark_, Maurice, Dark. Dark is bad! You should never use it! Ever!"

"I don't see how its Dark magic if you use it for a good cause," Maurice said and still seemed confused, "My point remains valid, if an enemy's dead then they can't attack you again. It is the most efficient spell to kill with, quick and painless. There's a war going on and we'll all have to fight in it, defend ourselves."

"Psycho," James insisted looking darkly.

"Well you would think that but the rest of you understand," Maurice pointed out looking at them for some sign that they believed he did the right thing.

"We understand that you believe that but... you're wrong," Michael said finally when no one would look at him, "You shouldn't be so quick to take a life."

"They'll never understand," Viola spoke up and switched to a language that no one but Maurice could understand, his eyes flashed darkly.

"You're wrong," Maurice snapped at her before giving the rest of them a strange look before stalking off.

"Good riddance," James commented.

"What did you say to him?" Lily wondered to which Viola shrugged dismissively, apparently not wanting to divulge.

It was a slightly awkward meal with James there, although Hal's previous reminder about him being near the Head Boy, Head Girl and a prefect seemed to be keeping him mostly in check. He noticed that Lorcan only picked at his food because he was too focused on scanning the room as if he was waiting for the next attack. Maurice returned near the end of lunch at his seat, saying and eating nothing or even bothering to put a hand to his translator to listen to them. They were shooed to get some fresh air for fifteen minutes while the hall was set up when they'd finished their food, outside was pouring rain though so it more like fresh corridor.

When they went back there was a raised platform running down the center of the hall where the aisle had been but there were no chairs this time but stands against the walls, Harry Potter and Professor Longbottom were standing on the platform while the other teachers were around the area where the staff table would be. This time Harry started talking to them about dueling, Scorpius found himself zoning out a bit as he already learned a lot about dueling from Varanian or even from Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry didn't talk about it long at least before going into a demonstration duel with Professor Longbottom.

That was more interesting. Scorpius was only to keep track of what was happening because Varanian's training to recognize what was being cast quickly because they were dueling quickly, there was different colored beams of light shooting from both wands and shields being put up in defense to deflect them. Some spells either couldn't be dodged because of the spell itself or had to be dodged as both were capable of firing spells in rapid succession which meant the Shield Charm only lasted for one of them. Scorpius got the impression they were holding back though, they seemed only to be using simple spells which was probably to make it easier for the students to follow as well as because they didn't actually want to harm one another. Harry eventually emerged the victor, disarming Professor Longbottom after he dodged and deflected two spells but was just about too slow to avoid the third. Or at least in that narrow platform anyway, the space was constricting and the professor would've done better in a larger space. Scorpius still enjoyed watching though.

After that, Harry split them up by year and had them dueling each other, he would go around offering advice. The First Years were first while the rest of them went to sit on the stands to watch or just chat amongst themselves as it wasn't a particularly interesting event if you weren't participating, the first years barely knew any spells after all. Harry then picked the sixteen he thought were best - four from each house - to duel in a more tournament fashion which was more interesting, Professor Longbottom offered, ten house points to the two who took third place, twenty-five for second and fifty for first.

Scorpius recognized five of them, Lily Potter, August Longbottom, Lorcan Scamander, Viola Kalya and Hugo Weasley had all been chosen, Lysander however had not because he wasn't particularly good at it. The Hufflepuffs went against each other first, to decide the Hufflepuff champion who turned out to be Hugo quite easily. The Gryffindors went next and Lily also took it, Scorpius thought Viola might've been giving her private tips to improve or maybe she'd heard it from her father. Ravenclaw went next and August won it, although with more difficulty due to Ravenclaws actually having the most challenging duels of all as they seemed to know more spells. Professor Longbottom looked ready to burst with pride. Slytherin was the final one, Lorcan was the only one of the five who hadn't actually lost in any of the practices and came out undefeated again. Scorpius knew from the way he dueled that Maurice had been giving training. Viola looked murderous to have lost though. And so it was the friends who were set to duel.

They seemed to decide to do it like Quidditch, Lily went against Lorcan and Lorcan easily emerged the victor, he was faster, more agile and knew more spells than her. August went against Hugo next, that was a much closer match with August ultimately taking it. August was the only person who seemed to put up a fight against Lorcan but once more, Lorcan won. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he was praised and seemed to relax slightly, possibly feeling better for his ability to defend himself. At least from kids his own age. And his house actually cheered him for winning them fifty points before they went into the stands and it was the second years turn.

Those duels were more interesting and faster as they'd learned the Disarming Charm - only some of the first years had - and it went the same, Harry going around to offer advice before having the best four from each house picked to face off. All four of his first year friends had been chosen. The Hufflepuffs faced off against each other first, Orous won easily, he seemed observant enough to notice the direction of the spell to dodge it which he would then throw his own Disarming Charm that hit every time. Eliza Pentakel won Ravenclaw and Olivia Nott won Slytherin, Scorpius didn't know them personally but he knew their last names from their older brothers. Maurice and Corin's extra years in Beauxbatons very clearly gave them an advantage, they slaughtered the competition and had to face each other. Maurice won. Of course Maurice won, he made it look the easiest and most natural thing in the world. Maurice and Orous both won their duels with ease, making it exciting that the third place houses would now take second or third, the Gryffindors who'd been horrifically disturbed by Maurice casting the Killing Curse were now cheering his name.

Twin against twin. Not that anyone in the crowd but Scorpius and Michael knew it. That was an intense duel, Maurice tended to only mouth the spells or at least say them so quietly it wasn't noticed which was an advantage he had but not to Orous went by wand directionality and wasn't bothered. Maurice clearly knew more spells and knew how to dodge but Orous just seemed naturally skilled, Maurice was a fraction too slow to miss Orous' final Disarming Charm and lost. Maurice didn't look angry, rather sad as they trudged back to the stands while Scorpius' year came out.

Scorpius hadn't been in a duel since what happened with James the previous year which resulted in the loss of Michael's eye, that was before Varanian had started training him. Scorpius discovered he was good, he could cast, he could dodge and he was quick on his feet. He thought Varanian would be proud that he hadn't lost a single practice round, the training had definitely paid off.

"Okay well done everyone!" Harry announced as he called them to a halt and started going through the sixteen names, Copper and Nott had both been picked but the rest he couldn't place names to faces except to say they were vaguely familiar, "And finally for Gryffindor: Scorpius Malfoy, Abby Longbottom, Albus Potter and Michael Sanford."

Scorpius couldn't help but be proud to have been chosen, although he was surprised that Michael had been. He wondered if that made him a bad friend. Nott won for Slytherin but he was glad Copper lost to Yanis Hawthorn of Ravencaw and a girl named Druella Spritz emerged the winner for Hufflepuff. And then it was the Gryffindors, Abby went against Michael first and Scorpius realized why Michael was so good. He may not be the best at spellwork but he was quick on his feet, his reflexes off the Quidditch pitch were just as good as on the pitch and he reacted faster than most people did, his small size only made him harder to hit. Michael won. Scorpius was pitted up against Albus, a Potter against a Malfoy once more. It was incredibly strange to be going against his friend. It was incredibly sad for Scorpius to beat him so easily. Albus got the first spell in but Scorpius effortless dodged it and cast a Disarming Charm back in return, Albus tried to dive out of the way but he was a fraction too slow and lost his wand. Albus looked crushed as they shook hands after, unable to even look in his father's direction for shame. Scorpius wondered if maybe he should have deliberately let Albus win or something.

If it was strange to be dueling Albus, it was even stranger to be dueling Michael. Michael also proved to be more difficult to beat, he wasn't the greatest at spells still but he that didn't matter if Scorpius couldn't actually hit him and eventually it wouldn't matter if Michael could get him first. Finally Scorpius cast a spell on the ground, just enough to make it wobble to throw Michael off balance to disarm him. Michael _still_ managed to dodge it the first time by jumping but Scorpius caught him the second time as he was landing. Compared to that the other duels were easy, Nott put up more of a fight than Albus but less than Michael and Scorpius defeated him, Yanis Hawthorn wasn't any better. Scorpius didn't actually realize he'd won until the Gryffindor segment of the crowd cheered his name, he'd been so focused on the matches that he'd almost forgotten why.

James' year was next, Scorpius was annoyed that James was good and surprised to see the Ravenclaw Seeker Pentakel was in James year. For some reason, he'd thought the boy older. Those duels were more interesting than the second years, some of them knew the Shield Charm. Pentakel, James, Roxy and Carver were all picked to be finalists, the others Scorpius didn't know. Roxy beat Carver but James beat her making him the Gryffindor champion, James and Pentakel both easily won their duels against the Hufflepuff and Slytherin finalists. Their attitudes were drastically different, James triumphant and bowing to the crowd while Pentakel was completely calm. Scorpius was more than slightly pleased that Pentakel beat James and when James refused to shake his hand after, Harry looked angry and James sulkily did it but the look in his implied that Pentakel had joined the list of James' least favorite people.

Molly's year was next, fifth years could definitely use the Shield Charm which made for some interesting intense duels, even just for practices. Molly, Latimer and Nick were all picked as finalists, Nick and two girls that Scorpius didn't know took Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Nick looked on a war path. Scorpius actually found himself cheering along for Molly until it came down to her and Latimer, it felt wrong to cheer against Latimer when they were Quidditch-friends anyway. Molly seemed as reluctant to duel her friend as Scorpius had been to cheer against him which made it an easy victory to Latimer. It was easily one of the most intense duels so far, Latimer and Nick were both determined and skilled. Ultimately Nick managed to win the same way that Harry had beaten his father and easily beat the Hufflepuff girl. Professor Longbottom seemed caught between pride and still bothered by Nick's involvement with the riot, the dark look Nick threw him seemed to decide it and the semi-smile vanished.

Sixth years were next, similar to the fifth years but with some more advanced spells. Freddie and Louis both made the final sixteen but Caitlin didn't, Louis lost to another Gryffindor girl meaning he didn't have to duel his cousin who took the Gryffindor finalist spot. Kyle Nott - the Slytherin Seeker and as of that year, Captain - won the finalist spot and narrowly beat Freddie in their duel. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff duel was also won by a very narrow margin and the Hufflepuff girl then beat an infuriated Kyle. Kyle also refused to shake hands after until whatever Harry said changed his mind, Kyle still did not look pleased though.

The Seventh year duels were probably the most interesting, despite Dom being the only person that he knew. They were done mostly non-verbally, even the practice duels were intense. Dom was one of the sixteen as was Hal, Hal won the Slytherin spot while Dom made mince meat out of the other Gryffindors and Hal was crushed by her along with the final Ravenclaw boy she faced. Dom was someone you did not want to cross in a duel. After that Harry gave some final words of encouragement before they were dismissed, the applause and cheers for the heroic Harry Potter was deafening.

* * *

_"They should make a motorcycle sequel," Jack muttered to himself as he suppressed a yawn, "Now that'd be a decent movie."_

_"Jack," Michael questioned abruptly and Jack blinked in surprise, he hadn't really thought Michael was listening, "Why you no like cars?"_

_"I'll tell you when you're older," Jack offered, death wasn't something he wanted to explain to him._

_"Crystal saided cars hurted Jack's mummy and thas why."_

_"Well that's right."_

_"I saided where's is Jack's mummy and Crystal saided Jack's mummy dieded. What is dieded?"_

_"Died, Mikey, not dieded," Jack corrected to buy him time to think of an answer, "It means she's not here anymore."_

_"Where is Jack's mummy go?"_

_"She erm..." Jack trailed off, really not sure what to say and starting to feel uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject, not that it always worked but the movie credits had just started rolling so he had a perfect excuse anyway, "Mikey, do you know that you're the only person in the whole entire ginormous universe who is my son? The only one who can call me 'dad'."_

_"Yes, Jack. I knows."_

_"So why not call me 'dad', eh? Dad, daddy, dada, father, I'm really not picky. And Crystal is your mummy, you can call her mummy."_

_"Michael doesn't know," Michael moaned and nuzzled his head against Jack's shoulder, Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sudden switch from first person to third person even though Michael's use of his name bothered him. Was he just copying Crystal or did Michael just have some kind of issue with him?  
_

_"Does Michael not know?"_

_"No, Michael doesn't," Michael affirmed and Jack was stopped from replying by the bell going._

_He gently detangled himself from Michael and went to answer it, surprised to see Crystal standing there in the blinding rain. He smiled in greeting but she didn't return it, she was looking very solemn and anxious as she gripped the locket and dog tags around her neck. She didn't move when he invited her in. He asked her what was wrong but she said nothing for a minute, staring at the ground silently. He was about to ask again, thinking for some reason she hadn't heard him._

_"I saw the doctor today, Jack," Crystal spoke finally, so quietly it was scarcely more than a whisper as she flicked her eyes up to meet his own finally, "I have cancer."_

_Jack felt as if he'd just had freezing cold water thrown over him and as her words sunk in, the water froze him to the core. He didn't want it to be true but he needed only take one look at her face to know that it was, she was talking about how she had a weak immune system so they shouldn't be so surprised and about how she was going to need chemo to try and make her better. Her words were barely registering though, Jack's legs were shaking, he felt as if he was going to pass out. _

_Crystal was going to die. He knew it, with his luck, he just knew it. History was repeating itself, Jack had lost his mother when he was two and now Michael would suffer the same fate. Jack couldn't cope with that. He still loved her, together or not, he loved her and he couldn't cope with her dying. He couldn't. _

_"So do you think you'd be able to watch Michael while Agnes takes me to chemo? I don't want him to see me like that," Crystal was saying when Jack drifted back to reality, "They-"_

_"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU COULD DIE?!" Jack screeched, shocking Crystal as well as himself and Michael who'd moved over unnoticed to watch them, she looked on the verge tears, "Stop talking about it like its just some thing that'll get better!"_

_"Don't you think I don't know that? I'm scared too but I have to try, be strong for Michael. And I need you now to do the same, for him."_

_"You always need bloody something!" Jack yelled as his eyes fought tears, not even sure why and a part of his mind was begging him to stop. He wasn't listening though, he just had to lash out at someone and she happened to be there, "Can you do nothing by yourself?! Its pathetic! You're pathetic!"_

_"Jack-"_

_"NO! Get out! Get out! Both of you get out!" _

_Jack grabbed Michael up from nearby and shoved him into her arms outside in the rain before stalking past them and running to his motorcycle, he thought her heard one of them cry his name but he didn't care. He just had to get away, he looked back at them. Both mother and child were watching him, Crystal's lips were moving but words were completely lost in the thundering rain, Michael looked somewhere between upset and confused. It would be the last time Jack saw either for three years. _

_Jack turned his back on them as he clambered onto his motorcycle and sped away from them without another backwards glance, not hearing Michael cry of 'Daddy come back!' and not knowing that would become Michael's earliest memory. Watching his parents fight, watching his own father turn his back on them and leave into the night.  
_

* * *

"Think we'll get a chance to speak to Dad now?" Albus wondered grumpily to no one in particular as everyone started leaving the stands and filing out or trying to get autographs.

"Hey Dad!" Lily cried out and excitedly bolted to towards her father as Harry Potter came over to them, she threw her arms around him but from the half-hearted way he returned the hug, Scorpius thought that seeing his children wasn't the reason that he'd come over.

"Hey Lily. Could you stay behind? I want to talk to you," Harry greeted her regardless before predictably turning to those trying to leave who had to stop, unsure who he'd spoken to and Harry seemed to realize this too because he added, "By that I mean Vern and Hugo. Scorpius, if you also wouldn't mind."

"What about us?" Albus asked looking almost upset, "You're not going to talk to us?"

"Err... Yes of course, I might have an extra minute," Harry agreed reluctantly which caused James' nostrils to flare angrily but he said nothing, "Come this way, Marius said I could use that room off to the side."

The group - Harry, James, Albus, Lily, Vern, Hugo, Scorpius and Rose - started heading to the other end of the hall. The number of students asking for autographs diminishing as their number decreased before they reached the room off to the side, it was rather tedious having to stop for them. Scorpius wondered if Harry actually did it to not upset the children or whether he genuinely enjoyed the attention he got for being famous.

"Now, Hugo," Harry began and Hugo looked about to burst into tears, "Your parents wanted me to talk to you because you haven't been writing to them or replying to their letters at all, they're concerned."

"I-I h-haven't been reading them," Hugo stammered out nervously and quietly, blinking away tears.

"What do you _mean_ you haven't been reading them?!" Rose demanded immediately rounding on her brother.

"I don't want to be disowned!" Hugo shrieked as some tears leaked out.

"Your parents don't want to disown you!" Harry protested, interrupting Rose who had her mouth open to make a retort, Harry placed a hand gently on Hugo's shoulder, "They're _worried_ about you. You know what your dad's like, he didn't mean what he said and he feels terrible about it. If you read their letters then you would know that. Do you think you could do that? And give them an owl to put their minds at ease?"

"Okay," Hugo mumbled weakly as he wiped his eyes, he still didn't look convinced even as Harry hugged him, "See you, Uncle Harry, thanks for coming."

"See you soon, Hugo," Harry offered as Hugo moved away, Rose going with him and engaging her brother in conversation out of earshot as Harry moved on, "Now Vern, I spoke to your grandmother like you asked and she thinks that it would be best if you didn't spend Christmas just for this year."

"I... I understand, its alright," Vern said quietly with a very forced smile, "Guess I'll be keeping Michael company, he says Christmases here are alright."

"You don't have to spend Christmas here, there's a place at the Weasley/Potter table if you'd like it. You're family and are more than welcome," Harry gave the boy a smile, "Think about it."

"I will, thanks Uncle Harry," Vern told him with a less fake smile although from the look that James gave him, Scorpius wouldn't be surprised if he ended up not going. Harry also gave Vern a quick hug before he left to go rejoin the others.

"Alright, so if you three could wait out here while I talk to Scorpius in private then we'll be out in a minute."

"No!" James snapped furiously, "We're your children! Why do you want to talk to him first?!"

"Because its important."

"What?! And we're not?!"

"Of course, family is the most important thing."

"Then why speak to Malfoy?!"

"Because... its important," Harry repeated which didn't seem to soothe James at all, "Why don't we talk about this after? It should only take a few minutes."

"Nevermind," James spat as he started to walk away, "Its clear where your priorities are. Have fun with Malfoy."

"James!" Harry called after him but James didn't stop, Harry looked concerned by this but didn't place it about talking to Scorpius as he ushered him into the room, "Just wait here."

"Yes, Daddy," Albus and Lily said in unison as Harry closed the door behind him, he flicked his wand at the door and it shimmered.

"What did you just do?" Scorpius wondered curiously.

"So we can't be overheard, you can never be too careful with Extendable Ears around," Harry offered with a shrug, "So Scorpius, I just wanted to check in. Anything unusual? Dreams or visions or voices?"

"None," Scorpius told him truthfully, he'd even stopped waking up drenched in sweat, "And Orous hasn't had anything strange either. Nothing weird has happened with Lysander or Lorcan as far as I know, unless you count some weird instances with Lorcan accidentally using magic. But that could just be because he's on edge, our magic is linked to our emotions and all that."

"Yes, I had heard about that, Lily mentioned it. I'm glad there's nothing else. I also wanted to ask you about your friend... Maurice Rivers, being able to cast the Killing Curse and some of the spells he used in duels were more advanced than is to be expected of his age."

"Maurice has some odd ideas," Scorpius shrugged, not sure what he was supposed to say and not wanting to get Maurice in trouble anyway, "About us fighting in the war and having to protect ourselves, he's not evil. You shouldn't have let him try those spells."

"I honestly didn't believe he would come up to try prove me wrong. Its highly... unusual, I'm not saying he's evil but dabbling with the Dark Arts is not something anyone should be inclined to do. Especially at his age, Dark Magic is a slippery slope as it corrupts those who use it which makes it harder to stop. It takes a strong mind to resist as well as training, which Aurors undergo. Your friend is young and inexperienced, much more at risk to the influence of the Dark Arts if he continues down this path."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Hearing it from a friend he respects will have more impact than to hear it from the mouth of a stranger, Maurice is in the most danger from himself. Plus its good for any young wizard to know, including yourself."

"Alright," Scorpius said slowly, getting the impression that Harry meant because he was a Malfoy and more likely to use Dark Magic which wasn't very fair, "Was that all?"

"If there's nothing else unusual to report. Thank you for talking to me."

"No problem," Scorpius brushed it off.

It was only much later as he lay in bed that Scorpius wondered whether he should have told Harry about his suspicions - or rather, near certainty - that Maurice too was bound to the Shadow Master. And unlike the rest of them, Maurice's connection hadn't been sealed off.


	17. III: One Simple Question

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** I know its not really a question but as to why Michael calls his parents by their names, when he was little he just did it because that's what everyone else did. Crystal called her grandparents by their names because she thought of them more as her parents (because they raised her) but they didn't let her call them 'mum' or 'dad' so she called them by their names, aside from Jack no one really encouraged Michael to call anyone 'mum' or 'dad' or 'gran' because they were used to names so he called them by their names too which became habit. In the present, Jack's the only one bothered by it and Michael doesn't want to call him 'dad' as he feels Jack doesn't deserve it_

* * *

Scorpius had tried telling Maurice what Harry had said but if anything, it just seemed to offend his friend for reasons that Scorpius couldn't quite grasp. Maurice seemed over it by Monday though, Scorpius supposed still being friends and able to look out for him was better than nothing. The day of Harry Potter's visit had cost them an entire day of homework and everyone except Michael - who unlike Scorpius, actually had to do have done detention work instead of school work like Professor Ashain had allowed so was used to the lost day - was trying to catch up. Which was probably a good thing considering all everyone wanted to talk about the duels, Scorpius found that people he didn't even know were congratulating him on winning Gryffindor fifty points for his victory. Freddie even suggested throwing a party to celebrate his and Dom's victories for Gryffindor but thankfully he didn't follow through, Freddie and Roxy both seemed oddly distracted and kind of withdrawn at practices.

Scorpius was so busy that by the weekend, he realized that he'd actually forgotten about Professor Ashain's kids being there and trying to get his daughter Cassia's help to direct Aurelius' vultures to deliver the letter talking about the map to Varanian for him. He decided it could probably wait, maybe he'd have more to report by next week anyway and maybe seeing his children would cheer the professor up. He was disappointed to see that the professor still looked miserable and dishevelled at meals, Cassia seemed about to burst with joy although her brother seemed indifferent to everything. Scorpius was increasingly worried for his favorite professor.

"Do you think he's alright?" Albus asked abruptly at dinner and Scorpius tore his eyes away from Professor Ashain back to the table.

"I don't think so, if he was then he wouldn't look sad," Scorpius pointed out, it was quite obvious he thought.

"You think he's sad?"

"Yes, Al, have you not looked at him recently?"

"I thought he seems angry more so than sad," Albus offered and Scorpius looked at him in confusion.

"I suppose he does seem a bit angry with Grant, I think Grant hounding him probably doesn't help," Scorpius replied and it was Albus' turn to look confused, "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Scor, he _hates_ your guts. I don't see how that would help and I think you're confused, Grant's his favorite professor."

"What?! Since when did he hate me?!" Scorpius burst out in shock, he thought he had a pretty good relationship with Professor Ashain. Michael looked oddly exasperated or it could just be his headache.

"Since like forever."

"But-"

"Albus, Scorpius is talking about Professor Ashain. Scorpius, Albus is talking about James," Michael interrupted which eased everyone's confusion, Abby and Rose had also seemed puzzled by the conversation, "As to your problems. Scorpius, Professor Ashain clearly has a lot on his mind. Finding out his brother is alive and a Shadow, guilt over what happened at the end of last, problems at home with his family and being constantly accused of being a Shadow, it'd drive anyone to depression. Albus, James very obviously has some kind of issue with your father not spending a lot of time with him. I wouldn't worry about it, pretty much everyone has father issues and James just has to learn to deal with it like everyone else does."

"I don't get what James' problem is though," Albus grumbled, "I don't like how he's always busy with work either and neither does Lily but we don't get all mad with him."

"He shouldn't be complaining anyway," Rose spoke up, "You guys only have Uncle Harry gone, Dad _and_ Mum are both too busy fighting the Shadows to spend time with us."

"At least neither of your parents are dead," Scorpius pointed out as he thought of Molly being motherless.

"I don't see why any of you are bothered by it," Maurice added to which Albus rolled his eyes, "Since when is it a parental obligation to spend time with their children?"

"Since always!" Rose snapped and Abby seemed to decide to interject before Maurice could reply and start another argument.

"Well it makes me glad that my Dad works at Hogwarts," Abby said aloud and Maurice threw her an irritated look at being unable to engage Rose, "So I can see him any time. Although I'm worried about him and Nick, they still aren't speaking."

"I'm glad I don't have any issues with my father," Scorpius admitted.

"Yes you do," Michael commented without looking up and before Scorpius could wonder what in the world that Michael meant, Corin spoke up.

"I can't believe you guys are worrying about family issues at a time like this," Corin complained as he ran a hand through his untidy hair when Abby looked at him, "Next week is the first Hogsmeade trip after all."

"It is?" Scorpius wondered in surprise that the date had caught up with him, Corin nodded knowingly. It meant they only had a week to ask the girls out, Scorpius felt himself start to sweat just thinking about it while the others started talking about it excitedly. Except Maurice who rolled his eyes and went back to not listening to them and Michael who was rubbing his head as he tried not to look at Rose.

Once reminded of it, it seemed impossible not to get it off his mind. It wasn't like he was short of opportunities to ask Molly, he saw her alone at the end of every Quidditch practice when he helped her pack up and when she was helping him with Divination which was at least once a week. He actually trouble focusing on his lessons the following day from thinking about it, he didn't try to pay attention during History of Magic and instead went over what he was going to say. He wasn't sure why. It was simple, Latimer had shown them. Easy. One sentence. One little question. He'd asked her plenty of questions. Just never this one.

He had the chance on Tuesday for Quidditch practice, they were packing up again as usual alone together. Molly was talking about being worried about how cold it was, at that rate there'd be snow down for their match. Scorpius was trying hard very to listen but his mind kept reminding him of the question he was supposed to be asking her and not just nodding at appropriate moments, in fact, hadn't Latimer said to ease it into it with conversation? And a compliment?

"N-Nice weather we're having," Scorpius pointed out uselessly and kicked himself when she looked at him in confusion, what had she just been saying about the weather? _Cover for it!_ His mind screamed at him but his voice came out in an unusual squeak and sweat started to dribble down his forehead, "I like the cold."

"You do?" Molly wondered.

"Y-Yeah because you get warmed up from practicing," Scorpius continued awkwardly and thankfully his voice remained steady this time.

"I suppose," Molly said slowly and inclined her head in acknowledgement as she went back to looking ahead again, "But in real cold temperatures, you still start to feel numb after awhile."

"Practice makes perfect," Scorpius told her and twitched nervously as he ran a hand through his hair which probably made it look messier than it already did from the wind, he tried to smooth it down before jolting his hand aside as if burned when she glanced at him. Trying to fix his hair probably definitely did not look appealing. What did? Was he supposed to be complimenting her already? Or did he need more conversation? "Your h-hair looks nice today."

"What? Messy and windswept from flying?" Molly joked.

"I-It suits you," Scorpius offered truthfully, she looked beautiful either way. Her skin was pale from the cold which made her hair seem an even deeper shade of fiery red, her blue eyes remained as clear as the sky on a bright day. Although it was as if an artist had stroked beneath her eyes with a brush to give a touch of shadow to make her look slightly tired as she looked at him curiously.

"Suits you too," Molly commented and Scorpius had to jerk his head away to hide his blush, he wiped the sweat from his brow and twiddled his thumbs nervously, suddenly he was having a hard time doing nothing with his hands as he walked, "Are you alright, Scor? You seem a bit... odd today."

"Me?" Scorpius wondered as he glanced to her once more, his hand annoyingly tried to run itself through his hair again. He recalled what Latimer had said about keeping it casual, not being tense and nervous making _her_ tense and nervous, he didn't want that, maybe he should just try again another time?

"No, the other Scorpius walking with us," Molly pointed out sarcastically and Scorpius smiled, the pressure of asking her some other time making him relax immediately and enjoy her company on the way back to the castle once more.

"Sorry, just nervous about Charms tomorrow. Grant is still a complete ass," Scorpius explained and continued on without further awkwardness or attempts to get to asking her out.

"You should have asked her," Corin chastised when he told them what had happened later on, they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower without desert as the girls - and Albus - were staying for theirs, "Its Tuesday! Now you've only three days to ask her before Hogsmeade."

"I don't see you trying to ask Abby out," Scorpius grumbled, although it was perfectly truthful.

"Way I see it, you should all give up. There's plenty of sex-crazed hormonal less awkward adolescents to ask them out in those three days, you all don't stand a chance so give up and go back to being normal," Maurice commented unhelpfully but it was ignored.

"Well its harder to get her alone," Corin pointed out, "She being in a different year to me and all."

"Then don't bother getting her alone, just ask her at dinner," Michael offered with a shrug as they entered the empty Common Room, "Latimer didn't ask that girl when he was alone, its not essential. Maybe it'd even help you be more relaxed."

"Have you tried asking Rose?"

"I told you I'm not going to, she'd just say no."

"Well she's never going to say oui if you never ask."

Scorpius didn't think that Corin would really take on board what Michael had said, he thought of asking Molly when they weren't alone but personally he thought it would be harder with other people but that may just have been him. Scorpius would have another chance on Thursday after the next Quidditch practice anyway, maybe he'd be feeling less nervous by then although from the way his stomach felt twisted into nots just from thinking about it, he doubted it.

The following day was Wednesday, ending with Study of Ancient Runes for which Kresmir decided to give homework due for the double tomorrow. They'd been working on it in the Library with Maurice's help while the others worked on other things, Scorpius and Michael finished up first but Rose was determined to write more - she wanted to be top of the class for something, rather than second or less - so they left her with Maurice and headed down to the Great Hall while the other two would catch up. Scorpius noticed that Corin seemed unusually fidgety as he casually chatted to Abby about Herbology, she was telling him about the last lesson they'd just had with a Honking Geranium before...

"ABBY!TUESTRESJOLIEETVEUX-TUSORTIRAVECMOI?!" Corin blurted out abruptly, loudly, incoherently and in French while Abby was in the middle of a sentence, she blinked at him in surprise. Albus was suppressing laughter without much success, sweat was pouring down Corin's face as he looked at her in panic, gripping the table so tightly he was leaving nail marks on it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Tu... es tres jolie... et veux-tu sortir avec moi?" Corin repeated much more slowly, quietly and cautiously. But still in French, which he seemed to realize as he started hammering his head with one hand while Albus was shook from the effort of not laughing, "English, English, English... Abby! Hogsmeade."

"What about Hogsmeade?"

"You'resobeautifulandwouldyouliketocometoHogsmeade withmeplease?!"

"Are you alright?"

"Hogsmeade! Would you like to come with me?" Corin managed to finally successfully convey his message, Albus gave up trying not to laugh but thankfully Abby was more interested in Corin who was looking into her eyes desperately.

"Second Years aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade," Abby pointed out and Corin looked flushed, Scorpius felt a lot of sympathy. If it was painful to watch then it would be even more painful to be living through.

"I can. Since my father is a professor and all, he's taking me this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm... Father!" Corin started to say before instead barking at his father and waving him over, Professor Hagrid immediately rose to go over to them to see what his son wanted, "Aren't you taking me to Hogsmeade on Saturday with the other students?"

"O' course, I'm lookin' forward t' it," Professor Hagrid offered brightly, seeming pleased by his son's apparent newfound interest in spending time with him.

"See," Corin said as he grinned triumphantly and turned back to Abby, "So do you want to come with?"

"Sure, if that's okay with you Hagrid?" Abby asked of the professor which seemed to take the wind out of Corin's sails.

"O' course, the more the merrier!" Professor Hagrid agreed happily and Albus - who had finally stopped laughing - smirked at this.

"In that case," Albus spoke up, "Can I come too, Hagrid?"

"Sure," Professor Hagrid nodded and Corin looked like he'd punched in the gut, his eyes glittered darkly as he glanced at Albus but it went unnoticed as the professor turned to him and Michael, "Wha' abou' you two?"

"No, we already have plans I'm afraid," Scorpius answered semi-truthfully and unlike Albus, not wanting to ruin Corin's already overcrowded date, "Maybe next time. Or if this doesn't work out."

"Alrigh'. See yeh in class t'morrow, go' a real trea' fer yeh."

"Great," Albus said with false enthusiasm as the professor moved away, "Please make it cuddly little bunny rabbits and not face eating fire stabbing posionous things."

Despite his success, Corin's mood seemed glum for the rest of the meal even after Rose and Maurice joined them. Albus crashing his date, definitely bothering him. Scorpius was also dying to ask Albus why he'd done that but didn't get the chance with Abby there, not until they were back in their dormitory at least and Michael beat him to it.

"What was that all about?" Michael demanded rounding on the taller boy, "Why'd you invite yourself on Corin's date?"

"Oh come on, its not a real date. Hagrid will be there!" Albus protested as he lazily climbed into bed, "Besides I don't like him, Abby deserves someone who doesn't manipulate a dad as awesome as Hagrid the way he does. Don't worry, I'm not planning on messing up your dates."

"Good to know," Scorpius muttered as he too got into bed, still feeling nervous but oddly hopeful. He couldn't do worse than Corin.

Scorpius was determined to do it, he would do it, he _had_ to do it. He spent the first double Potions distracted by practicing what he would he say, they were working in groups so Michael and Albus were offering him somewhat conflicting advice and Michael was the only one truly invested in their potion. Albus thought he needed to brag about himself and make up extra feats to impress her instead of simply being himself and making normal conversation like Michael thought, Scorpius was inclined to agree with Michael but he understood where Albus was coming from. If he'd have thought to hope that Defense Against the Dark Arts was the same then he'd have been wrong, they wouldn't get to pair off and practice spells.

"Today we will doing about boggarts," Professor Ashain announced to the class, still lacking his enthusiasm and a smile.

"We already did that in First Year!" the Slytherin boy who always forgot to put his hand up called out, without putting his hand up.

"Honestly, Mr Knight, if you don't start raising your hand then I am taking house points! I know but this is usually taught in Third Year because it's part of the end of year exams, so we are revising it this lesson and maybe more depending on how well you do," Professor Ashain explained before going over the spell again and having them answer questions about it as he dragged a trunk out into the middle of the classroom, "Alright that's enough theory for now, if you would line up then I'll open this trunk and you can face the boggart. Whatever time is left over, you can start on your homework essay about boggarts which I will talk more about at the time."

The class obediently lined up, Scorpius deciding to have Marvin exploding into a colorful firework display now he knew what to expect. Abby's fear hadn't changed and neither had her defense to conquer it, once more making her dead father-boggart become alive again and dance a merry jig, Rose's also remained a giant spider which she made get tangled up in its own web and Michael's was still a werewolf that he made act like a puppy and chase its tail again. Nott's was the same except the similar looking man taunted him more for being 'different' instead of not living up to his brother's reputation, he was still put into a frilly pink dress though and this time Nott did with confidence and force. Scorpius also noted the Slytherin who didn't put his hand up - Knight - had his boggart turn into Grant of all people, ridiculing him and belittling him until Knight made him expand like a balloon and pop, which earned cheers from the Slytherins.

Albus' boggart was different as were some other people's, another Slytherin girl had a fear of Grant and several feared the Specters. Albus' was a Dementor though, Albus made it vanish into a poof of smoke. And then it was Scorpius' turn, he stepped up and prepared himself to face Marvin with his wand held out. He wasn't afraid anymore, that bastard was dead and gone. And the boggart must have realized that because it wasn't Marvin that the boggard became.

At first Scorpius thought that the boggart had simply vanished after Albus' time with it but then he noticed the water on the floor, up to his ankles and rising. Scorpius barely had time to registered what was happening before the water seemed to explode, leaping up his body and cocooning him into a watery cylinder. Scorpius felt his heartbeat thundering against his chest and he had to fight the urge to scream lest his lungs be flooded with water, it was stinging his eyes and soaking him through.

Abruptly the water sucked away like a vacuum was pulling it away and he collapsed back onto the ground, finding himself - surprisingly - now dry. He gulped down air desperately despite not having been engulfed by water that long, he glanced up and saw that Professor Ashain was standing protectively in front of him, facing the water that was now floating and flailing into bizarre shapes. It solidified suddenly and Scorpius was shocked to see it turned into Professor Ashain, the water creature could turn into people? No sooner had he thought that then the Professor Ashain protecting him, raised his wand and cried Riddikulus. There was a crack and the water-turned-Professor Ashain became a clown that caused the class to erupt with laughter. Professor Ashain helped Scorpius to his feet and moved him out of the way quickly, leaving the girl behind him to face the boggart that immediately shifted into another Specter.

"Are you alright?" Professor Ashain asked him gently and Scorpius looked back to his favorite professor as the Specter became a white tent.

"I-I don't understand," Scorpius admitted in shock, "The water was the boggart?"

"Yes."

"But last time it was Marvin, I was ready to face him."

"Our fears can change, Scorpius," Professor Ashain pointed out, "We can overcome them so that we're no longer afraid or find something else that scares us more."

"Right," Scorpius nodded in understanding and failed not to scowl, he didn't want to be afraid of water or drowning. Something else occurred to him though, "Wait, so your worst is yourself?"

"Yes," Professor Ashain said simply although Scorpius had been expecting a different explanation, he thought it was an exceptionally odd fear, "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes? Until you feel up to trying again, this is part of the practical exam so you really need to be able to do this. Or come back after classes if you're not feeling up to it."

"I'll be okay in a minute."

Scorpius was still trying to figure out the professor's fear and his own, it also reminded him of the first year. Varanian's fear had been the weird version of Calderon before turning to fire when his appearance shifted, Varanian admitted to being afraid of fire but Calderon was like a friend. But the Shadow Master was afraid of Calderon. Since he'd been possessed, it seemed logical that the boggart would pick up on the Shadow Master's fear rather than Varanian's until the Shadow Master fled leaving Varanian to face his fear of fire instead. He hadn't given it much thought until then.

He pushed it aside as he got back up to rejoin the line before it diminished to nothing, for once he was going to face a damn boggart and just beat it normally. It became water still, only this time Scorpius was ready for it and turned it to ice that shattered immediately and explosively. He was feeling much better as he sat back down although his newfound fear still bothered him as did the professor's fear. Was Professor Ashain really afraid of himself or was he an imposter?

As a plus, at least asking Molly out didn't seem as terrifying in face of the boggart ordeal. He pushed it to the back of his mind and stopped letting it bother it him for the rest of the day, so much so that he actually almost forgot to ask her out. They were just talking normally as they packed up and headed back to the castle, they'd just parted ways when Scorpius remembered he was supposed to be asking her.

"Molly!" Scorpius called back after and she spun around as he hurried over as she suppressed a yawn, he tried to sound as casual as possible, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure," Molly agreed readily with a smile, "I'd be happy to show you around."

"Cool," Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly she turned and went back to heading off to prefect duty.

He turned around himself the realization spread through him, like a warmth in his heart that seeped out and a stupid smile split his face. All thoughts of fears and boggarts and Shadows evaporating into nothing. Molly had just agreed to go on a date with him! _Molly!_ He let out a whoop of delight as he jumped up and punched the air, scaring a group of First Year Hufflepuff girls who happened to be walking by. But he didn't care. He was so happy he felt like singing. He literally skipped though the corridors and couldn't stop smiling, he saw Calderon walking by in the opposite direction to him.

"High-five!" Scorpius called excitedly and outstretched his hand.

"High-five!" Calderon agreed with a grin before scratching his head, "Why are we high-fiving again?"

"Felt like it!" Scorpius said happily and heard Calderon's shrill mad laugh as he carried on to tell his friends who were sitting in the Common Room waiting for him to get to doing homework, he didn't really care about that as he practically bounced on the spot with a manic grin still plastered on his face, "Guess who's got a date with Molly Weasley this weekend?!"

* * *

Michael knew he shouldn't even be entertaining the thought. Hope could be cruel after all, when it came crashing down, it was crushing. He blamed Corin and Scorpius, if they could do it then it gave him hope that he could to. He tried telling himself that they all had different circumstances, Corin didn't exactly have a date with his father and Albus also there but she'd said yes. Corin and Scorpius weren't him though. They weren't stupid. They weren't ugly. They didn't have a prosthetic eye. They didn't frequently get mistaken for a First Year. But he couldn't shake the thought that if they had tried then he should at least too.

And so Michael found himself spending all of Friday working up the courage to ask Rose out, Study of Ancient Runes was the last lesson of the day. Albus and Abby didn't take it so it was just him, Rose and Scorpius anyway. It wasn't hard to make them the last three to leave, he usually offered to collect up homeworks anyway and taking just a little longer to make extra sure they were the last three worked perfectly. It dawned on him that he probably should have told Scorpius of his plan before but he'd working up the courage all day, he hadn't even been sure he'd go through with it and knew telling Scorpius would eliminate his ability to back out. Which was the only thing that had been keeping him from panicking all day. He still thought he could get Scorpius to catch on and go along with his plan though.

"Scorpius!" Michael exclaimed abruptly as if suddenly remembering something, making the trio come to a halt halfway down the staircase, "Do you have your quill? I think I saw you left it on the desk. Just slipped my mind until now."

"My quill..." Scorpius repeated in surprise, his piercing gray eyes looking at him like he was mad for a moment, Albus was the one who tended to be more forgetful. Michael just desperately willed him to understand and to seemed to work as Scorpius caught on, rummaging in his book bag, "You're right. I'll just go back and get it quickly."

"We'll be waiting," Michael nodded as Scorpius cautiously left.

"He better be quick," Rose grumbled as she flicked a strand of bushy red hair from her face, "And not to make a habit out of this, Al is bad enough. Its Hogsmeade this weekend so that's a day down for studying, makes the time we have left today more important."

"Mmm," Michael offered stupidly but words got stuck in his throat, any words would be better than 'Mmm' at that point though, "Your hair looks nice today."

"Thanks," Rose turned to him, beaming, "I'm using this new conditioner and I'm glad that its noticeably working, I want it to be nice for Hogsmeade."

"It definitely shows," Michael told her as he ran a hand through his own tangled mess of hair as he leaned casually against the wall, it was now or never, "And on the subject of Hogsmeade... Would you go with me?"

"Can't, I'm afraid," Rose said and her smile widened, "Reuben Tear asked me out! You know the really cute one who shares your dorm? He helped me at the riot, he's so brave and just really great."

"Re-Really?" Michael wondered, trying and succeeding in not losing his composure.

"Yeah, I'm so looking forward to it. Its good to get out there again after Copper. Don't worry though, I'm sure you can go around with Hagrid and them three so you won't have to go alone."

"Hmm," Michael muttered, not bothered by the lack of words this time as he glanced at the ground, partially surprised that he hadn't collapsed onto it crying or that the ground hadn't just fallen from existence. That's what he got for hoping, he should've known better. He _had_ known better. _You're nothing, Sanford, _his stepdad's voice taunted his mind,_ stupid, ugly, worthless. You're a freak, that's what you are! No one would ever want you. No one!_

"Michael?"

"Mmm?" Michael repeated as he forced himself to raise his eyes to hers to avoid looking suspicious, she was looking suddenly anxious.

"You weren't asking me out on a date, were you? You did just mean was I going around with you because the others have plans?" Rose asked as she bit her lip.

"Of course that's what I meant," Michael scoffed and put all the effort he could muster to flash a convincing smile that visibly seemed to ease her worries, despite feeling like he was dying a little more inside. Thankfully Scorpius reappeared at that moment so he could get away, "I'm not feeling too great. Go on to the library without me, I'm going to lie down for a bit."

"Are you sur-" Scorpius started to ask but Michael was already gone.


	18. III: Barring Thoughts

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, Insaen Imagination and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_I get the feeling Grant is gonna get his soon, am I right?_**  
_Can't tell you that, sorry_

* * *

Scorpius didn't actually see Michael for the rest of Friday, he figured that Michael had gone to the Room That Doesn't Exist because he got the impression it hadn't gone well. Rose seemed to genuinely believe he wasn't feeling well though because he had seemed a bit withdrawn all day, Scorpius decided to just give Michael some space for a bit. Michael didn't show up at dinner either although Rose talking about how she was excited for her date with Reuben tomorrow gave him an idea about what had happened, Michael was already in bed by the time they got back to the dormitory. Scorpius got the impression that he was faking sleep but couldn't really say anything with Reuben and Angelo around, Reuben who was also excited for his date with Rose kept asking for advice on how to impress her. Scorpius also faked sleep and Albus fell into real sleep long before Reuben and Angelo finally turned in, Scorpius also found himself falling into sleep and decided to just speak to Michael tomorrow.

Scorpius actually woke quite early the next morning, maybe it was excitement or nerves for his date or just instinct at the awareness of movement. Michael was always the first one to rise and - almost - always the last one to bed, Scorpius happened to wake up when Michael was still getting up. He was mostly dressed except for being shirtless although still wearing the locket and dog tags, Scorpius saw the large Tiwaz rune engraved into his small chest before Michael pulled his sweater over his head. The sweater was a thick one in deep shade of purple with golden crescent moons and stars on it, he was sure that he'd it on someone before.

"Isn't that Orous' sweater?" Scorpius wondered as he sat up, Michael was looking very solemn as he flicked his mismatched eyes to him.

"It was, he gave it to me as a belated birthday present. Doesn't fit him anymore," Michael answered with a shrug, "I'm really short, Lily's clothes would be too big for me."

"I'll get you a good present next year, I promise."

"Its fine. All I've gotten you is a crappy motorcycle magazine and a lousy bracelet I made myself. I don't really care about my birthday, Bob prefers it that way."

"So what happened with Rose?" Scorpius asked and Michael sat back down on his bed to explain about his rejection before the other three woke up, "Well... It could've been worse, she just didn't want to hang out with you because she had plans. You should have told her that you _were_ asking her out on a date, she might've gone with you instead."

"No she wouldn't," Michael insisted miserably, "You didn't hear how brave and really cute and great that Reuben was. I can't compete with that, I'm like the opposite, an ugly lowly coward. I told you no one would ever be interested in me, I'm going to die alone. I didn't want things to be weird so I said I hadn't been asking her on a date, I think she bought it."

"You're not an ugly lowly coward - how in the world do you actually think that _you're_ a coward anyway? You're one of the bravest people I know, you're definitely braver than Reuben."

"Because I am a coward."

"You're not a coward!" Scorpius protested but was forced to stop the conversation when Reuben woke up and he opted to go shower quickly before getting dressed.

Scorpius didn't usually pay too much attention to what he wore, as long as it was clean and he looked respectable then he was happy. But he wanted things to go right with Molly, he wanted it to go well and for her to like him. He found himself going through his entire wardrobe and wondering whether things clashed, whether it was too smart or too casual and which Molly would like. Michael offered advice and it seemed to distract him from his Rose rejection issues, Scorpius finally went dark gray jeans and a dark blue button shirt along with his leather jacket of course.

"You know that's too small for you, right?" Michael commented as Scorpius started combing his hair, usually he had it neat with bangs but should he change that up for his date? Then again, Molly had said she liked the windswept look so maybe it was better the way it was? He thought his normal hairstyle suited him anyway. Should he try make it messier? Did Molly like that? "Scorpius, are you even listening to me?"

"Leather jacket is too small, I heard," Scorpius pointed out, "But its not _that_ much too small and I like it and its cool so I'm keeping it."

"You could just get another one, aren't your family rich?"

"Have you seen leather jackets like this for sale in any magical shops? Do you think my hair's fine like this? Like if you were Molly, would you like it?"

"Do you know how weird that question is?" Michael wondered and Scorpius sighed.

"Come on, let's just go to breakfast," Scorpius offered to which Michael seemed to agree as they headed down, "So what are you going to do at Hogsmeade? Hang out with Hagrid and them three?"

"No, I'm not going to make things _worse_ for Corin. I don't mind going around by myself, explore a little. Map the land as Jack would say."

"Jack... Hey that reminds me, what did you mean last week when you said I had father issues?"

"That you had father issues."

"But why would you think that? My father and I get along fine."

"Really?" Michael said with a doubtful eyebrow raise which made Scorpius scowl.

"Yes, really."

"Then why so many father figures?"

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius questioned in confusion as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Calderon, Ashain and even Varanian. You look up to them, you aspire to be like that, you relate to them much better than you do your own father. They're your role models, not your father. You take their words to heart, not your father's. You're not close to him or anything."

"That doesn't mean I have father issues, my father just... isn't... very..." Scorpius tried to think of a good way to phrase it, just because Calderon was his hero and he admired Professor Ashain and Varanian, it didn't mean that he didn't love his father. His father just wasn't... well he'd been a bully and a coward, now he just didn't really do much. It didn't mean he had issues with his father, did it? He thought back to the Quidditch World Cup, his envy of the closeness and openness of the Weasley/Potters. He didn't have that with his family, short letters were still habit from First Year, they didn't even know about his crush on Molly let alone his date. Scorpius really didn't know what to say to that, "Well you have father issues."

"If you can call Jack a father," Michael shrugged.

* * *

_Jack went straight to the first bar he came across and drank until he couldn't remember Crystal was dying anymore. Woke up in the alley beside the pub beside a pool of his own - or at least he hoped his own - vomit, he got straight back up and went back inside. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget. He wanted it to go away. He wanted Crystal to live. Turns out it was closed. He went back to his now-empty apartment, Crystal and Michael were nowhere to be seen. He was glad. He couldn't bear to face either at that point. He threw up again before stripping and collapsing into bed. Sleep was better than conciousness. The next few days were like that, sleep and drink, drink and sleep. Just a haze of glasses and bitter tastes in his mouth._

_"Another one, Ian," Jack slurred drunkenly to the barkeeper, who slid him another glass but it never reached his hand as another picked it up. A female hand, belonging to someone he knew well._

_"Thanks, Ian," Annie offered as she gulped down Jack's glass of drink, he shot her a filthy look, he'd been avoiding all contact. Including her._

_"Piss off," Jack growled at her, "And how'd you find me?"_

_"You've spend the past few days drinking in a bar, you idiot. I spend half my time working for my wage and the other half in bars spending that wage, know some of these guys quite well," Annie pointed out and as if to illustrate just how well she knew some of the guys, she and Ian - who was at least twice her age - leaned across the bar to kiss, "And thanks for telling me about my brother too."_

_"Anytime Annie," Ian offered with a grin as she pulled away, he slid a bottle of beer over to her._

_"You have a really unhealthy lifestyle," Jack grumbled as Annie turned back to him, "Now piss off."_

_"No. Not until you listen to me," Annie insisted and he threw her another dirty look, "You have to stop this, Jack. Today is your only son's second birthday."_

_"I don't care! And get me another drink, Ian, for me this time!"_

_"Ignore him, Ian. Its your job to care, Jack, and I know you do or you wouldn't be here. I know you're upset but Crystal needs you now, Michael needs you now. You have to suck it up and be strong, I guarantee that whatever you're feeling, Crystal's feeling it worse. She doesn't want to be sick anymore than you want her to be, its going to get real bad. Are you really going to turn your back on them?"_

_"Drink!" Jack roared but Ian apparently valued Annie over a customer and Jack buried his head in his hands in frustration._

_"Jack!" Annie snapped and he forced himself to look at her, tears seeped from his eyes._

_"I c-can't lose her, I l-love her," Jack stammered as he tried not to cry, "Wh-What if she dies? Sh-She's going t-to die, I know it. Just l-like Mum."_

_"Then she dies!" Annie yelled and he was so shocked that his tears stopped, "She's going to die or going to live with or without you, what matters is being there for her now, being there for your son. Are you going to forgive yourself if she dies and the last thing you ever said to her was in anger as you turned your back on her and your own child? Will you forgive yourself if Michael got put into foster care because you weren't there? That he grew up like we did, thrown from house to house like a hot potato no one wants? Suck it up and be a man now, if you really love either of them then you get your shit together and you stop this! Think about that, I have to get back to work."_

_Annie handed him her three-quarter full bottle and said goodbye to Ian before leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and drink once more. She was right. Of course she was right. He didn't want her to be right but she was. He was being an idiot, he was screwing up again. None of that helped him cope any better though. He should try though. He knew he should try. Or maybe that was just the alcohol talking. He knew he should at least go to Michael to wish him a Happy Birthday, Crystal too. And apologize. He needed to apologize. Go from there. Feeling glad to have a short term plan, he finished off the bottle and pulled out his wallet to pay before heading to the door. Some guy knocked into him though and hindered his walk._

_"Watch it!" Jack snapped irritably at the man._

_"I can go where I bloody well like! You watch it," the man spat back looking furious, "How dare you talk to me like that, bloody kids."_

_"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm an adult! I'm a father!"_

_"I pity the snot-nosed brat with a loud disrespectful lout for a father," the stranger sneered, "Wait, no I don't. They should do to your kid what we do the useless horses who break their legs, put 'em down with a bolt to the brain. Then again, your brat probably doesn't have a brain, does it?"_

_Jack threw the first punch, he remembered that much. The rest was a blur of throwing punches and receiving blows, the guy gave as good as he got. His eye was swollen shut and he tasted blood in his mouth, not that the guy looked much better. People were trying to get them to stop. He remembered the guy got the upper hand, remembered being pinned down and taking punch after punch from a guy with a broken nose extra and three teeth missing than when Jack had argued with him. Someone pulled the guy off and maybe a smarter or at least a sober guy would've stopped but Jack didn't, he didn't even remember what they'd argued about before, he just remembered he hated the guy and he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt him bad. Target his anger over Crystal's cancer at someone and that asshole deserved it. His rage overtook whatever part of his mind was still left rational after drinking. He grabbed a pool cue and launched at the guy with it, now Jack was the one with the upper hand. _

_The next solid memory Jack had was someone pulling him off the guy, the bloody pool cue was torn from his grasp and handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists. It didn't really dawn on him at the time what had really happened or what the consequences might be, mostly he kept thinking that he still needed to see Michael on his birthday and apologize to Crystal. He got to do neither, of course, no one ever knew that had even been his intention before the interruption. They charged him with assault. Three years, Jack was sentenced to, three whole years in jail. _

* * *

Corin and Maurice were the next to arrive although they still took a lot longer than usual to show, Maurice's usual neutral expression was replaced by a look of irritation and it only took five minutes with Corin to see why. He was really obsessed with his sort-of-date going well, he was dressed so much like Professor Ashain it was as if he'd raided the guy's wardrobe and spoke in a stream of non-stop questions over whether they thought Abby would approve of this or that and his plans once he got Abby alone. He wouldn't tell them how he intended to get Abby alone in case they disapproved but insisted that he did in fact have a plan in place.

The girls joined after, Rose also seemed to have put a lot of thought into her appearance. Her hair - which was usually tied back in a ponytail - was free and flowing, her clothes seemed less bland than her usual attire and she was wearing make-up. Abby was dressed more normally, her long blond hair still tied back in a thick long braid an was bundled up against the cold weather... which was probably the most practical of them all.

"So guys, how do I look?" Rose asked them eagerly, flipping her hair back before sitting down.

"Pretty great," Michael offered with a nervous smile before looking away uncomfortably, she seemed not to notice as she grinned and sat down beside him. Corin immediately struck up a conversation with Abby as she too sat down.

"Think Reuben will like my hair down?"

"Sure," Scorpius shrugged which seemed to also put Rose at ease as she glanced to Maurice.

"What do you think of my outfit?"

"Why are you asking me?" Maurice wondered irritably.

"Because you're a guy."

"Well I think your dating endeavours are pointless."

"I asked about my outfit not your dislike of dating," Rose pointed out stiffly, "So, what do you think of my outfit?"

"Not very good for the cold weather."

"About what it looks like!"

"Its alright," Maurice said slowly and grudgingly which immediately made Rose's smile return, seemingly content that all her friends thought she looked good enough for her date. They'd almost finished their breakfast - except Michael who had suddenly lost his appetite when Rose showed up - before Albus finally arrived, looking like he'd just pulled on whatever he could find.

"Thanks for waking me up!" Albus complained as he started scoffing down as much food as he could muster in the short time they had left.

They left Maurice to head off outside with the other students going to Hogsmeade - which was almost everyone in Third Year and above - and were joined by Professor Hagrid, he needed to wait for permission slips to be checked since Abby and Albus were going with him and Corin. Professor Longbottom was the one checking permission slips, he called them by year starting with the Seventh Years and going down since they already knew where to go and headed off once confirmed. It seemed to go by pretty quickly and uneventfully through Seventh and Sixth years before getting to the Fifth Years, the year Scorpius was interested in. He saw Molly in the line, she caught his eye and waved, he started to wave back before they were all distracted.

"What do you mean I can't go to Hogsmeade?!" Nick was yelling at his father at the front of the queue, Professor Longbottom crumpled what looked like a permission slip in his prosthetic hand and folded his arms.

"Your Hogsmeade privileges have been revoked," Professor Longbottom told him expressionlessly, "Return inside."

"No one else involved in the riot has been banned!"

"No one else was a prefect who told ridiculous lies about it like you did... And no one else was my son," Professor Longbottom added the last sentence much quieter.

"It's not a lie!" Nick insisted furiously.

"Then your privileges are still revoked. Please move aside, you're holding up the queue."

"But Dad-"

"I said move aside!"

"I hate you," Nick spat as he turned away and stalked off in a rage.

"Serves him right for being a scummy Slytherin," James commented from nearby and Scorpius spun to see him standing just behind them. And he wasn't alone. But not with his cronies, "What's up, assorted people?"

James was with a girl, she was hanging off his arm and giggled when he greeted them. She was not dressed for the cold weather at all, a translucent jacket that still revealed the bright red halter top beneath and fluffy brown boots. She was also wearing the shortest skirt that Scorpius had seen in his life and had very light curly blond hair, she smiled at them brightly. He wondered how when the first snow had fallen, covering the ground in a layer of white. She must be freezing. Then again, she'd have to be nuts to be with James anyway.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Jamie-Pie?" the girl said to James, who blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah, Jamie-Pie," Albus affirmed teasingly, "Introduce us."

"This is Chrissy," James introduced her, "Hagrid you know and this is my brother Albus, my cousin Rose and their friends, Abby, Ma-"

"I know who _they_ are," Chrissy interrupted him and her smile widened, "You're on our Quidditch team with Jamie-Pie - I'm _so_ lucky to be dating a Quidditch star - but you're both so talented as well. I'm a total fan! Sanford, you're like the best Chaser in the entire school and Malfoy, you-"

"I think Neville just called the Fourth Years, let's go Chrissy," James interjected through gritted teeth, clearly not liking her praising people he hated, "And Malfoy, you know that jacket's too small for you, right?

"Alright, it was wonderful to meet you!" Chrissy called to them as James started to lead her away to the forming queue of Fourth Years, "Think you can introduce me to the rest of the team too, Jamie-Pie? I'd love to meet them."

"Jamie-Pie," Albus repeated and chuckled under his breath, "Its almost as good as that head healer, what's his name again?"

"Marigold," Michael offered.

"_Marigold_," Albus muttered and snickered again but Scorpius' mind drifted as he scanned for Molly, trying to find her in the throng of departing Fifth Years but couldn't spot her.

"You are really immature."

After a few more minutes of waiting, he still didn't see her but the crowd of Fourth Years who'd been checked leaving didn't help thin out the crowd. Maybe she'd gone on without him or was just waiting out of the way? That seemed likely. Or maybe she'd forgotten something? _Or maybe she just changed her mind_, his own mind told him darkly as the last of the Fouth Years were checked and started dispersing in the direction of Hogsmeade. Professor Longbottom addressed them as they started to form a line, Professor Hagrid and Corin stayed back out of the way.

"Now Third Years, if anyone does not have a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian then you will not be allowed to go. Hogsmeade trips are a privilege not a given right and you should remember that, you are all expected to be on your best behavior, to conduct yourself in a proper manner and to be respectful to Hogsmeade and its residents. Failure to do so will result in the privilege being revoked and you will not be allowed to Hogsmeade again. Do you all understand?" Professor Longbottom explained and there was a murmuring of agreement and nodding heads in the crowd, he started going through permission slips without issue until he got to Michael, he pushed Michael's permission slip away when Michael went to hand it to him, "I'm afraid you're not allowed to go, your stepfather wrote a letter explaining that in light of your misbehavior with the Bicorn and the riot that you no longer had permission to go to Hogsmeade... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Probably deserve it. For the best," Michael muttered as he hung his head, sighing as he started heading off, "See you guys later, have fun."

"See you," Scorpius offered guiltily as Professor Longbottom checked his form and let him go, he moved out of the way but waited beside his friends until they were done, "Did you guys notice how Michael isn't allowed to go?"

"Yeah it sucks but there's Reuben, got to go!" Rose blurted out quickly as she hurried over to Reuben as he waved her over, he was holding a bouquet of flowers, roses. Should Scorpius have gotten Molly flowers?

"Nothin' we can do, I'm afraid, Scorpius," Professor Hagrid told him sounding genuinely sympathetic, "If yeh don' have permission then our hands are tied."

"I'm sure his stepdad will come around," Abby said with a nod, "Dad isn't planning on banning Nick forever, just to punish him for lying. I'm sure Michael's stepdad is doing the same."

"Oui, Orous' stepdad is really nice," Corin agreed, "Michael's probably is too so let's go."

"You don't think someone should stay and keep him company?" Scorpius wondered worriedly, after being rejected by Rose and then being unable to go to Hogsmeade at all. Michael could probably use some company to cheer him up. He had a feeling that's what Michael would do if any of them suffered his fate.

"Oh come on, he'll be fine!" Albus protested, "I don't want to miss out on Hogsmeade, he even said to us to have fun."

"Plus he's got Maurice, Vern and Orous," Corin added as they started walking, "But if you _want_ to cancel on Molly then..."

Corin just trailed off and let Scorpius finish the thought by himself, Corin did have a point about the others being there and how many chances was he going to get with Molly? Almost as if to answer that thought he noticed her, waiting for him just at the exit, leaning against the wall and watching the people go by. She too had thought to dress for the weather, having on a scarlet scarf and gloves to match. Her jacket was open though revealing a rather white blouse to go with her jeans, he left the other four to join her and they started walking off together separate from the other four. He felt immediately nervous and hot despite the weather but she seemed calm, chatting to him just like they normally would and he was relaxed by the time they reached the scattering of little thatched roofs. Hogsmeade was rather picturesque.

"So welcome to Hogsmeade," Molly told him brightly and started giving him a tour, indicating shops and the famous Three Broomsticks as they walked. It matched Corin's descriptions pretty well, "Where did you want to go?"

Scorpius had been rather content with walking and talking with her, things had _seemed_ to be going well. Obviously that couldn't last, he'd not been expecting it to. Silently he cursed himself, for the love of Merlin, _why_ had he put so much thought into asking her out and none on asking what was normal date behavior and protocol? Was he not supposed to be smart? Why had he not thought it through? He bit his lip and searched his mind for the places Corin had recommended, The Three Broomsticks was always a good choice although he noticed Corin leading the four into the pub at that moment and felt slightly put off. There was also Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, he could see several couples in the window, including James and Chrissy snogging. He also saw Rose and Reuben, leaning across the table to be closer to each other and moving in for a kiss... He jolted his head away abruptly, really not wanting to see that. It was Rose's private moment and it made him oddly angry anyway, both because he felt it should be Michael not Reuben she was kissing and because it seemed everyone in the whole damn world knew what to do on dates. Everyone but him of course. Molly was still waiting for an answer.

"Erm... Well where... where do you want to go?" Scorpius asked her stupidly, pretty sure that was not what you were supposed to do as Molly blinked in surprise and scratched her head, "I mean where do you usually go."

"Well I always bring Hopper back some treats but I usually get them just before leaving. If I don't need anything else then I tend to just walk around or hang out in my favorite pub," Molly answered hesitantly.

"Oh well we can go to your favorite pub, The Three Broomsticks, if you like."

"That's not my favorite pub. But alright, its a good choice," Molly agreed with a slight laugh and started walking towards it but he stopped her.

"Wait, if you don't usually go to The Three Broomsticks or like it the we can go to the place you like."

"I don't... _dislike_ it," Molly said slowly and looked at the ground, "Its just kind of crowded and... well it was pretty bad last year, you're not in my year so you wouldn't know. People were really nasty to me for having a squib sister, Gryffindors were doubly nasty because they felt I was screwing up the house's chances for the Quidditch Cup since I was too young and had a squib for a sister. Slytherin's were alright to me if Nick was around but only because of him, they were just as bad without. Non-Hogwarts staff don't care if they insult you or make fun of you or laugh at you or anything, they know you won't fight back or do anything because it'd risk losing Hogsmeade visits altogether. So Latimer and I just found somewhere out of the way. Nothing against the pub, just the crowd. People don't hate me now so its alright anyway."

"That's awful," Scorpius admitted truthfully, feeling a surge of anger that people could treat Molly like that, "I'm sorry."

"People are fickle," Molly shrugged as though she didn't want to talk about it. He instinctively went to take her hand to squeeze it comfortingly but his mind stopped himself, afraid that was the wrong thing to do, "So Three Broomsticks?"

"Or we could go to the place you like?"

"I don't know if you'd like that place, Scor, its kind of... well... erm... I don't really know the word for it."

"Well if I don't like it then we can always try the Three Broomsticks?" Scorpius offered, although he had every intention of pretending to like it no matter what it was. That must have been the right thing to say though because Molly smiled.

"Alright, to the Hog's Head it is," Molly announced brightly and started off.

They had to walk a bit to get to the pub, it was quite off the beaten track, it was certainly secluded. Scorpius saw less and less Hogwarts students as they went along, he didn't actually blame them when he saw the place. The Hog's Head Inn was a run down place, the bay windows were so encrusted with dirt that he doubted you could see through them even if your nose was pressed up against the glass. A nervous smile flickered on Molly's face, expecting him to comment on how bad it looked but Scorpius returned the smile and - he was rather proud of himself for this - went over to hold the door open for her. It was the gentlemanly thing to do and he was giving his approval, Molly went in and he followed her.

It was no better inside than it was out, the dingy room was tiny and the floor so filthy that Scoprius wondered why they even bothered having it. The tables looked rough and only had candle stubs on them, casting a really gloomy light. There wasn't a lot of people in there and the handful that were seemed to be alone and quiet, he noticed Latimer sitting at the bar with a bottle of Butterbeer but the others all had hooded cloaks with faces hidden. Except for one guy sitting in the corner, Scorpius noticed the man's eyes on him from beneath the cloak. Piercing eyes that seemed oddly familiar, he felt them boring into his skull as Molly went over to the bar. She seemed cheerful and extremely relaxed, she waved at the barkeeper like an old friend, a grisled goat of a man whose eyes twinkled... That also seemed familiar somehow but only vaguely, like seeing a portrait in passing maybe. Or maybe he was just paying too much attention to eyes all of a sudden.

"Hey Ab," Molly greeted the barkeeper brightly but Scorpius paid more mind to the patron beside them who glanced at them immediately, his eyes leering at her almost hungrily from beneath his cloak. Scorpius felt like punching him but instead simply shifted his position to block the man's view somewhat to which the man almost seemed to give an animalistic snarl under his breath before turning back to his drink, "How was your summer?"

"Not great, Mol," the barkeeper - presumably Ab - grunted and was eying Scorpius with his brilliant blue eyes when Scorpius decided it safe to draw his eyes back from the man, "You a Malfoy?"

"Scor's alright," Molly offered casually as she flicked the charm bracelet on her wrist - the one Scorpius had given her - and Ab's eyes rested on him for one moment more before seeming to accept Molly's defense of him, Scorpius felt slightly more at ease that Molly knew the barkeeper and that they weren't alone in a place of shady guys. He realized his hand had instinctively gone to his wand and he moved it away casually as Ab handed them two bottles of Butterbeer.

"That'll be four sickles."

"Here you go," Scorpius spoke up and pulled out the coins to pay, that was also a given on dates and thankfully he had brought plenty. Ab took the money but said nothing.

"Thanks, Ab," Molly said to the barkeeper as they moved away from the creepy guy and Latimer - who gave them a small wave and smile - to get a table, Scorpius pulled back the chair for her before taking his seat. He noticed the man with the piercing eyes was gone and that Latimer oddly seemed to fit in, with his pockmarked face and greasy black hair, he even wore a tattered black cloak not unlike the other patrons. He and Molly looked more than slightly out of place there, although she seemed completely comfortable, "So what do you think?"

"Its nice, quiet like... I think you hit the nail on the head with not knowing the word for it," Scorpius answered jokingly.

He sipped his Butterbeer as Molly laughed - such a merry sound _definitely_ seemed out of place there - and he wasn't sure whether it was the Butterbeer or Molly's laugh that flooded him with a feeling of warmth. He smiled. If Molly was comfortable and liked the place then he could too, he wasn't fond of crowds anyway.

No sooner had he started to relax, that he felt a hand grab his arm and was reaching for his wand with his free hand when he realized the man was his father. His jaw dropped in shock and for a minute, he stupidly thought that his father was there to be mad at him for Michael saying they had issues. His father suddenly a bit mad, his piercing eyes burned through him.

"Fath-"

"Come with me," his father interrupted in a growl and he was forced to leave Molly as he allowed himself to be pulled away to - what he assumed from the stench - was where the toilets were.

Something sounded odd about his father's voice though, it didn't really sound like him and his eyes were so piercing... Scorpius opened his mouth to question the man again before his father's appearance shifted back to the scarred man with scruffy tawny hair. Varanian.


	19. III: The Rush

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Guest for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Did Harry teach Varanian how to cockblock like that?_**  
_Nah Varanian actually has reasons for being there although Harry did teach him how to be rejected from being an Auror_

**_So James has a Slag on his arm, will we see more of her?_**  
_Yep  
_

**_What year is Latimer in again?_**  
_Fifth_

**_Will we get to see Corin's master plan?_**  
_After much internal debate, yes you will. Next chapter though since I split this one_

* * *

_The two-year-old Michael Sanford was sitting on a bus with his great-grandma Agnes, it was just one of the changes he'd found occurring in his life over the past few months. The car was poorly so they had to use the bus until the mechanic made it all better, which wasn't until the weekend so in the meantime they had to take the bus. Michael didn't like the bus very much, having to walk to and from the bus stop in the freezing winter weather wasn't very fun. He didn't understand why he couldn't just stay home with Crystal._

_Well he did understand, Crystal was very sick so Agnes said he shouldn't stay to 'bother' her. This hurt Michael's feelings, did Crystal really think he was a bother? She was sick, the past few months she'd been sicker than Michael had ever been. She had no hair anymore and was sick everyday, she felt so tired that she was in bed all the time and couldn't work anymore so she was always home. Agnes told him to not to bother Crystal a lot or she wouldn't get better. Crystal didn't play with him anymore or read him bedtime stories or even give him food or baths or even tuck him in at night, she was too sick. He snuck back out of his bed to kiss her goodnight and some days it was the only time he saw her._

_Which was more than he saw Jack. Jack was gone. Michael hadn't seen him since he'd driven away. Agnes said he'd been locked up in jail for fighting - fighting was very bad - and they couldn't see each other for a very long time. Michael missed his parents. Michael missed his parents a lot. He saw more of Annie though, she didn't come for him though but to spend time with Crystal and Agnes. Michael heard them talking sometimes, worrying about Crystal dying. He still wasn't completely clear on what dying was exactly. He got that it was bad and that it was worse than Jack being in jail. Dying was forever._

_Michael's attention was drawn away from his thoughts as the bus stopped, he looked to Agnes to know whether it was their stop. She had the same color hair as he and Crystal - or at least before she had no hair - did, except hers was streaked with gray, her flinty eyes were a deep green and her face was lined with age. She shook her head in answer that it wasn't time yet. Michael didn't mind, the bus was warmer than outside. He turned back to watching the people they were picking up, they were sitting right at the front so he had a perfect view. The bus started moving again but he noticed that one of the newcomers was still standing, there wasn't enough seats. Michael scowled, the poor guy must be tired from walking so long to get the bus stop and carrying lots of heavy bags as well. It made him feel guilty that he had a seat._

_"Here mister, you can sit," Michael announced brightly to the man, jumping up and giving him the space, he nearly fell over from the movement of the bus and had to grab onto the side of the seat for support. The man didn't move though._

_"Nah, s'alright kid," the man offered with a kind but tired smile as Michael lost his, "Your younger, spare your little legs."_

_"But I wan you to have it," Michael pointed out sadly. He couldn't help Crystal get better, he couldn't even help a poor guy who had to stand on the bus. No wonder Jack had left._

_"Why don't you sit on my lap, eh?" Agnes spoke to him soothingly, "Then that gentleman can have your seat and no one has to stand."_

_This satisfied everyone and Michael was happily lifted onto his great-grandmother's lap as the man took his seat, he grinned happily at having done a good deed. Agnes hugged him close and he glanced out the window now that he was on eye level with it, everywhere was decorated up for Christmas. They hadn't done any decorations for Christmas, they didn't even have a tree. And there was no snow like there were in the movies that you could play in. It was just cold._

_The next stop was their one and they started the long trek back home, Michael held onto Agnes' hand and walked through the battering wind. He wished Agnes could carry him but her back was bad and the stroller was too awkward for the buses, so they walked. Usually it was just boring, freezing and tiring but that day there was an abrupt change. As they rounded a bend, Michael saw a man in a mask shove another man into a wall. The second man was sobbing and the first was holding a knife, which was weird because they were outside and not in the kitchen._

_"Th-That's all I h-have!" the second man cried as he handed the masked man his wallet, "I-I'm already cl-cleaned out from the Christmas sh-shopping."_

_"That's not enough!" the masked man roared, waving the knife and throwing aside the wallet. Michael realized Agnes had let go of his hand which was bad because the scene was scaring him._

_"Pl-Please I h-have a f-family! D-Don't h-hurt me," the second man begged and in reply the masked man snarled angrily as he jabbed at the crying man with the knife.  
_

_"No!" Agnes snapped as she threw herself into the scene to try to help._

_Everything was happened so fast that it was hard for Michael to keep track of everything. Agnes crashed into the masked man and they both fell to the ground. The crying man screamed and also fell, clutching at the place the knife had touched him as he leaned against the wall. The knife fell from the masked man's grasp and all three adults tried to dive for it at once. The masked man and Agnes were closest, the masked man hit her in the face which knocked her back and allowed him to grab the knife._

_The masked man lunged at Agnes and hit her again as she tried to get up, forcing her back down. He raised the knife and Agnes tried to raise her arms as if to protect herself as he stabbed the crimson blade back down. She cried out in pain and he brought the blade back down again. And again. And again. She fought less and less each time, he hit her one last time before moving away. _

_The other man whimpered as the masked man turned his focus back to him, Michael noticed that his white shirt was now mostly red. His dark eyes met Michael's and gasped something that sounded like 'run' but Michael found it quite impossible to tear his eyes away, despite badly wanting to. The masked man bend down and jabbed the knife into the other man's neck, red immediately started gushing and the man sounded like he was choking before his closed his eyes and fell still. And then the masked man noticed him._

_"Gonna gut you like a fish, little kiddie," the masked man sneered and started to run towards him._

_Michael's wobbly legs seemed to remember how to move as he tried to run but tripped over in his rush, colliding hard with the unforgiving ground while the masked man actually tripped over him. He fought back the tears at the pain from falling as he sat up, facing the masked man who was scrambling for the knife and to... to hurt him with the knife too. He squeezed his eyes shut in terror and covered his face with his arm, trying to do what Agnes had done to protect himself, wishing it would stop._

_He heard the masked man gasp in shock and risked opening his eyes, moving his arm slightly to give him a view of the attacker staggering back and gaping at something. Michael's arm blocked his view of the knew floating in the air, now aiming towards its master and protecting the toddler. The masked man screamed and fled, Michael's fear started to recede and the knife clattered to the ground as he lowered his arm. Too glad the man was gone to care why, he had bigger things to care about. Agnes._

_Michael immediately scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his great-grandmother and the man who still wasn't moving, her breathing was coming out ragged and her own clothes were turning red too. Michael's eyes locked with hers and she seemed to calm down, she took one last shuddering breath and... stopped. No more breathing. No more moving. No more Agnes. He watched the light leave her eyes and knew she wasn't seeing anymore. A cold chill crept along the inside of his bones as he watched her die. Michael knew what death was now.  
_

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Scorpius demanded in surprise and annoyance at having his date interrupted as Varanian flicked his wand at the door, presumably using the same spell that Harry Potter had used to ensure there were no eavesdroppers.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?!" Varanian hissed in an irritated reply.

"I'm on a date with Molly," Scorpius announced and felt his face smile at being able to say that sentence although Varanian didn't look like he care in the slightest, in fact he looked downright exhausted and only his eyes seemed sharp, "I things to tell you but its not the best time."

"Do you know who the Shadow professor is yet?"

"No."

"Then it'll have to wait. And you picked a bad place for a first date, especially today of all days."

"Why?"

"You see the guy sitting over by the bar? The one in the middle bit," Varanian offered and opened the door a crack - it opened inwards on Varanian's side so he was still hidden - for Scorpius to see out, he realized Varanian was talking about the guy who'd looked at Molly and nodded, "Fenrir Greyback himself. Disguised of course but its him."

"How do you know?"

"Aside from how I've been following him all day? He can change his face all he wants but his leg was injured badly in the Battle of Hogwarts, left him with a bad but distinctive limp. Makes him easier to follow."

"What's he doing here?" Scorpius wondered worriedly as he glanced out at the guy sitting casually at the bar, he was starting to feel bad about leaving Molly out there with a psychotic Shadow werewolf even if Greyback didn't seem to be doing anything. Yet.

"I'm not too sure," Varanian admitted, "He's just been wandering around Hogsmeade, looking around and scribbling down notes or something. Almost like he's scouting the place out."

"Scouting the place out? Why?"

"I don't know, yet. There's only one of me, Scorpius, and gazillion things to do... You know that leather jacket is too small for you right?"

"I know!" Scorpius complained irritably.

"Just get your date out of here and away from Greyback, if he's ballsy enough to sit in the bar belonging to Albus' Dumbledore's brother then I wouldn't put anything past him."

"I-"

"Mr Malfoy," Molly's voice spoke out worriedly before Scorpius could complete his sentence, Varanian's appearance shifted back to Scorpius' balding father despite the fact the door still prevented her from seeing him, "Look it was my idea that we come here, not his, we can just leave if you'd like."

"No, its fine," Varanian offered awkwardly as he flicked his wand as the door to remove the spell.

"My father's voice doesn't sound like that," Scorpius whispered under his breath and Varanian managed to shoot him a dark look as he opened the door.

"Just be careful wandering around Hogsmeade especially in areas like these," Varanian commented to Molly, this time altering his voice to sound exactly like Scorpius' grandfather. Which didn't sound like his father at all. Then again, he didn't think Varanian had actually had a conversation with his father. Varanian glanced at him as if in askance that the voice was better but Scorpius twitched his head almost to shake it but dared not in front of Molly.

"I know the Barkeeper, we're safe here," Molly said and also seemed to notice the change in voice, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes I'm just... drunk," Varanian invented and Molly blinked in surprise, Varanian lowered his voice and this time spoke with a slight slur, "Don't tell Astria."

"Astoria," Scorpius corrected.

"That's what I said!" Varanian snapped, although Scorpius didn't think the wrong name had been intentional, "Remember what I said, son. I have to go now."

* * *

Michael trudged back to his dormitory miserably, he supposed at least he knew why he hadn't got an angry letter from Bob or been dragged out of Hogwarts. He'd gone over his head instead. It was probably good thing that Rose had rejected him after all. That thought really didn't make him feel any better. He retreated back up to his dormitory, it wasn't like there'd be anyone from his year around to disturb him. He just flopped down onto his bed for awhile, he didn't feel like crying but he did still feel miserable. When his mind started trying to imagine how Rose's date with Reuben was going, he finally decided to pull out some homework to do to distract him. Not that it helped, he wasn't focused enough to do battle with Dyslexia and he words of the textbook were just blobbing together unhelpfully and making his head hurt. He was sure his writing wasn't much better.

He sighed and shoved aside his work, feeling the echo of silence around him. No one was around... Or were they? He pulled out the Map and activated it, Map-watching might not be the most productive past-time but it fascinated him anyway. He had learned some things from it too, secret passageways showed up on the map although The Room That Didn't Exist didn't, nor did the Chamber of Secrets. He'd also noticed or at least deduced some things about the staff.

Grant had backed off Ashain after the ex-Auror had well... got the better of him but more recently had returned to following him. Grant's dot actually waited outside of Ashain's classroom every morning so he could catch the professor going to breakfast, he would start moving just as Ashain's dot reached the door as if he just _happened_ to be going by. Which he was sure Ashain saw right though as Grant had no reason to pass by his door on the way to breakfast. From the amount of nights he checked the map when he went to bed late and glimpsed Vipera and Florian in his or her's office - he assumed the private quarters showed up as their offices - they were most likely dating. The Flying Instructor, Eben Dunbrooke, also seemed to have a fondness for a midnight snack as Michael had noticed him repeatedly in the kitchens late at night.

Unfortunately Michael found it difficult to concentrate on even the names on the Map, he caught an odd glimpse of someone heading out into the Forbidden Forest but they moved off the page before he could catch their name. He hit himself in the head in frustration, no wonder Rose liked Reuben more than him. He was useless. He took a deep breath and tried to focus, he managed to find himself in the dormitory and noticed another dot was heading to the Second Year's dormitories, it was whichever Loren was Maurice. Michael hastily wiped the Map and pocketed it, leaving to go intercept his friend. He almost walked into him.

"Michael?" Maurice wondered in rare moment of surprise as his hand jolted to his translator necklace, "I thought you were going to Hogsmeade?"

"Turns out that I'm not allowed," Michael tried to shrug it of, "My stepdad revoked the permission because of me getting in trouble."

"How unfortunate. I'm having father trouble too if it makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't," Michael admitted but was immediately on edge about Maurice's father, "Do you want to want to talk about it?"

"Alright," Maurice agreed and it was Michael's turn to blink in surprise, he had offered genuinely wanting to help his friend but he hadn't expected Maurice to say yes. It was either really bothering him or they were rubbing off on him, "But not in this corridor."

"Sure," Michael nodded and led the younger - but noticeably taller - boy back into his own dormitory, sitting down on the bed, "So what's wrong?"

"He's mad at me," Maurice told him after a moment of thought as if choosing his words carefully, "And this time it has nothing to do with still not being able to cast anything silvery or remotely resembling a Patronus. He's mad at me for the same reason I'm getting dirty looks from students and even teachers, especially Grant. He's mad at me for casting the Killing Curse on that spider. I don't... I don't understand why."

"Well you... you realize that it was Dark Magic right?"

"Yes I realize! I'm not stupid, Michael, I know a lot about Dark Magic. I know it corrupts, I know its dangerous and the weak-minded can fall prey to it. But I am not weak-minded, I've been trained to cope with torture, trained to protect my own mind," Maurice snapped defensively, "Don't you understand? I've been training for this my whole life practically, they teach you about the Unforgivable Curses in that first school I went to and they teach you to use them when you're old enough. The Killing Curse is the most important, the most useful and most difficult, which is why I wanted to try it not the Imperius. The Torture Curse is the second most useful and important, the Imperius is the least."

"Maurice, that school is really not a good school," Michael pointed out quietly, "What they did to you is wrong and teaching you to use Dark Magic is wrong too."

"The ends justifies the means. Aurors can use the Unforgivable Curses for good so why can't anyone else?"

"Its the Aurors job to protect people."

"No. Its people's job to protect themselves and since I'm the only one who is taking this war seriously, I take it upon myself to protect my father and my friends. Killing is the only way to ensure an attacker won't come after you again, the Killing Curse is a mercy compared to other ways to kill. I've seen it."

"Seen it?" Michael questioned and Maurice seemed to pale as he looked away, staring at the ground for a long moment before flicking a glance back to him and back to the ground. Seemingly torn between telling him or not.

"Failure is not tolerated. They give you plenty of chances but if you don't live up it then you suffer the consequences," Maurice explained so quietly that Michael had to strain his ears to hear him, "You have one final chance to prove your worth, if you succeed then you're allowed back in but it you fail... they gather all the students to make you watch. And then they execute you. You have to get used to the sight of death if you're to succeed in war."

"They actually kill people?" Michael gasped, feeling an uncomfortably sick as Maurice looked to him stoically and nodded, "They kill, they torture and they make you use blood quills to scar your hands and you _still_ think they're good?! They're evil!"

"Hardship breaks the weak and leaves only the strongest to survive," Maurice said and swallowed, "But I... I understand how some of their methods can be construed as evil. I don't... I don't agree with everything they say or do. But I agree about being able to protect yourself and those you care about by any means necessary, there's bad things. I thought Father agreed with that too so I don't understand why he's acting like I've just become the source of all evil."

"I-"

Michael was cut off as the world around them starting to shake, the floor and walls were shuddering violently, they clung to the four poster poles to stop themselves from being thrown. He'd never been in an earthquake before but he was pretty sure that was what they felt like from learning about them in muggle school, he was also pretty sure that it should've stopped and not gotten worse. He managed to get a look out of the window and saw what was happening, it wasn't an earthquake but a stampede. Unicorns, Bicorns and... loads of things he didn't know the names of were pouring from he Forbidden Forest and storming towards the school in the hundreds. He heard Maurice gasp in surprise as he peered over Michael's shoulder - or perhaps his head - to see out the window for what was happening too.

He threw himself off the bed and started running, Maurice by his side to go help. It was hard to run when the world was trying to throw you off it but after a staggering start, they got the hang of it and took huge strides to lessen the amount of times they put their feet to the ground. They were racing down the Grand Staircase by skipping several steps at a time, terrified students - almost all were only First and Second Years due to the rest being at Hogsmeade - were screaming and clutching onto things as if for dear life. They went ignore as the pair ran, they'd be in even more danger if those creatures got into the school.

Thankfully the teachers seemed to have had the same idea, Calderon was standing outside a few feet from the main entrance holding out his arms and forging a shimmering golden shield that seemed to be keeping the creatures back. Although an onslaught of magical creatures wasn't the easiest thing to defend against, as evidenced by how Calderon was struggling to stay on his feet - which still wasn't easy with the rumbling ground - whenever they charged against it and the shield of light flickered.

Calderon wasn't alone though, Ashain was there as were the professor's children although they were standing in the doorway instead of being outside. Michael and Maurice charged over to the four of them, Ashain and his daughter - Cassia - looked at them while Calderon remained focused on his shield. Ashain's son Antonius - or Tony - just watched with a look of complete indifference to what was happening around him.

"What's happening?!" Michael asked - having to yell to be heard of the shaking - to which the professor looked anxious.

"We don't know! These creatures just went berserk and started charging, Calderon's got a shield up but it won't last! The other teachers, or at least those around, are sealing the other doors with protective enchantments because we can defend the school if we can get it sealed!" Ashain answered for him, also in a yell to be heard, "So don't worry too much!"

"The ground is shaking, how can we not worry?" Maurice wondered but the professor didn't hear him as the deaf boy didn't realize he needed to yell to be heard.

"What are we waiting for?!" Michael questioned instead.

"Confirmation that the other entrances are sealed!" Calderon called over his shoulder, "Then its the hard part! Getting this one sealed without killing me!"

"It shouldn't be too hard! Just need to keep them ones back long enough to get you inside!" Ashain yelled.

"That's gonna be harder than you make it sound, Ticcy! Magical creatures are hard to put up barriers against!"

"Would a distraction work?!" Michael wondered loudly.

"Sure, but what to distract them with?!"

"I don't know!" Michael admitted before a cat Patronus bounded towards them and stopped, opening its mouth as if to speak.

"_The other doors are all sealed, just that one left. Get Marius inside, we're on our way if you can wait that long_," the cat said in the Headmistress' voice before vanishing.

"Daddy I have an idea!" Cassia shouted to which her father just glanced at her worriedly.

"You want to help?!" Ashain questioned to Michael and Maurice instead, they both nodded and he jerked his thumb to his kids, "Get them to safety! Anywhere in the upper floors is better than here!"

"Yes, Professor!" Maurice agreed readily.

"The Owlrey!" Cassia insisted, "We have to go there!"

"Weird choice but alright."

Maurice bounded away with the two younger ones, having to hold Antonius' hand as he didn't seem to care he'd been told to flee and Cassia actually ran on ahead of them in her newfound enthusiasm to get to the Owlrey. Ashain watched them go with concern but apparently decided he'd rather them leave with Maurice then stay with him in the place most likely to be swamped with... things. Michael almost went to follow but stayed to try and help since they didn't seem to have a very solid plan.

"Do you think you could walk backwards?!" Ashain yelled to Calderon.

"I told you, Ticcy, no! Not without dropping the shield!" Calderon called back and nearly lost his balance completely.

"Fine then, let it go and I'll try hold them off long enough for you to get back!"

"There's too many! The ones behind these first ones you can see are charging as well! Its hard enough for me!" Calderon shrieked before laughing dementedly.

"Stop doing that!" Ashain complained before noticing Michael was still there, "Didn't I just tell you to go?! Get to safety!"

"I can't help it!"

"I want to help! What about if we used a distraction to scare back the front ones then just fought off the ones further the back!? It might be enough time as they'd have further to run?!" Michael offered and the professor's expression became thoughtful and Calderon's shrill laughter stopped.

"That might work!"

"Alright, Michael!" Ashain hollered, "I'm going to summon my Patronus, I can create three! On the count of three, you do the same and we'll have them charge the creatures! Other animals running towards them will probably freak them out the most and I'm going to fight the back ones off, you just focus on your Patronus and Calderon, run! Got it?!"

"Got it!" Michael and Calderon agreed in unison as Michael drew his wand.

Just as the professor was conjuring his three turtle Patronuses, reinforcements arrived. McGonagall, Kresmir, Grant and Nick Longbottom seemed to have got caught up in the action too as he was with them. There was a particularly vicious charge by the attacking creatures at that point and Calderon gave a high-pitch yelp as he was thrown to his feet, the shield wavered but he managed to get it back up in time before he was trampled. Time was an issue.

"On the count of three, everyone who can conjure Patronuses do so and the others use whatever you can to fight off the others!" Ashain yelled as he took charge, apparently forgetting or simply not caring that amongst those he was commanding were his superior and a man who despised him, "One-"

"I'm not taking orders from a Shado-" Grant started to say, very loudly and very angrily but the others had raised their wands.

Everyone was distracted in that moment once again from the commotion outside, only this time it was for something new. Owls were swooping down on the attacking creatures, other birds were joining them to flock them which was effectively freaking the stampede enough to make them back off a bit. Ashain gaped at this but closed his mouth to continue with the plan.

"Two, THREE!" Ashain screamed over the now chaotic noise of the squawking birds.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Michael, Nick, McGonagall an Kresmir cried in unison as they aimed their wands at the herd, Ashain also gestured and his already conjured turtles joined the fray.

Cats burst from McGonagall's wand, stick insects from Kresmir's, a magnificent snake from Nick and Michael was shocked when not one but _two_ lions burst from his own wand. Grant did nothing. The throng of Patronus creatures raced towards the attacking ones admist the birds, the shield of light died and Ashain ran forward to help Calderon. He half-hauled the assistant to his feet with one hand and fired spells at the creatures with his wand arm, Calderon ran back to the door and pulled Ashain with him to avoid something large and horned that had gotten past the Bicorn the professor had scared back with some watery spell. Both men fell to the ground as McGonagall gestured and the doors closed, although trembled as if a creature had just crashed into them. Calderon held up his hands again and the door immediately glowed golden, a shockwave of light pulsed out and the shaking finally stopped.

"It is done," Calderon announced with a shrill laugh of glee and a grin before passing out.


	20. III: Lying, Spying, Trying

_**Thank to**: HarryPadfootLupin, Winged-panther1 and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, the website's been... not working whenever I tried to upload this today, unfortunately I have no control over technical issues  
_

**_Questions:_**

**_Will "Scolly" (Scorpius/Molly) become an item?_**  
_As I've said, Scorpius is trying but as to will he succeed? I can't say_

**_I hope Crystal doesn't die please let her live!?_**  
_She has to survive the flashbacks to get to the present at least but in the present... Maybe she will or won't but as hinted in chapter 4, she's got upcoming health issues either way_

* * *

Corin was nervous as they began the walk to Hogsmeade, he didn't think he'd been so nervous before in his life. But he had a plan and having something to follow helped him greatly, or at least helped him not show it. He'd walked to Hogsmeade and back with his father before so he knew the way, meaning he could take the lead - leadership was an alpha male quality that girls were attracted to, according to the book he read - and try put distance between Albus and his father. At least enough to basically have a conversation with Abby by herself. Which was actually working for him, he'd smoothly initiated conversation with Abby by asking about her classes to engage her so she had to keep up with him to continue talking. His father was talking to Albus behind them, Corin had made a point to mention to his father how secretly upset Albus was at not having had time to visit and talk to him in awhile with all his hectic classes.

He let Abby do most of the talking for several reasons. The first being that he learned more about her so he could plan things she'd liked accordingly, the second being that listening showed he cared about what she thought as girls didn't like to be ignored and the third... well he was so nervous he thought he'd start babbling in French if he had do more than simply agree and comment when he thought it appropriate to show he was paying attention. It seemed to be working, at least she was smiling a lot - she had _such_ a beautiful smile - and appeared at ease. His father and Albus were still a few paces behind as they reached Hogsmeade.

Phase one: the walk to Hogsmeade, was a success. Phase two: the drinks, was now in progress.

The decision to go into the Three Broomsticks was unanimous, getting out of the cold was something they could all agree on plus the two Third Years were eager to try Butterbeer while his father desired a stronger brew. Phase two was trickier, he clutched the vial in his pocket just to reassure himself that it was still there. His original plan had just been to get his father drunk but Albus had changed things. The hard part would be getting it into their drinks. It was impossible to talk to Abby alone at the table as they drank, Albus liked intervening and adding his rather boring opinions on things while his father kept trying to talk to all three of them about how things were going and other boring crap. Instead of fighting it, he went with it. Starting talking to his father and leaving Abby and Albus to their own conversation, he waited for a bit until he was sure that they weren't paying attention to him and his father before making his move.

"Father, is that lady's bird a phoenix?" Corin asked randomly and gestured to a woman wearing a fur hat some distance behind his father, it had the desired effect though and the half-giant turned to look.

"Where?" his father wondered as Corin uncorked the vial and slipped some of the goopy liquid into the half-drunk tankard.

"Oh, nevermind its just a hat," Corin shrugged it off and his father turned back to the table, "From this distance and in that light it looked like a phoenix."

"Mebbe next time, eh?"

Corin nodded but didn't truly care, he had one down and now just needed to get Albus' drink. Then it was just a waiting game. He spend the next few minutes gulping down his Butterbeer, drinking it fast enough to drain it quickly but not fast enough for it to seem extremely weird.

"Well that was refreshing," Corin announced to all three of them, deliberately cutting into the Third Years' conversation, "I'm going for another. How about I get us a fresh round?"

"Alright," Albus agreed readily as Corin had suspected he would, if only to get rid of Corin since he knew Albus disliked him and Abby nodded hesitantly after eying her still half-full bottle, "Take your time."

Corin tried very hard not to smirk to himself as he rose to go get the drinks, he also thought it was a good thing to pay for it to show Abby he was financially equipped to pay for things she wanted. He ordered three new Butterbeers and paid, the lady moved onto the next customer but he didn't leave right away. Instead he removed the vial once more, tipping the rest of the contents into one of bottles. He carried that bottle in a separate hand to the other two, it wasn't even strange as he was sitting in between Abby and his father with Albus on Abby's other side so he'd need to stretch further to reach him. Corin returned triumphantly and reached over to hand Albus the tainted bottle, he snatched it eagerly before Corin sat and put down his own and Abby's. His father was obliviously guzzling away his own tainted tankard.

Phase two: the drinks, was a success. Phase three: the waiting, was now in progress.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Albus started on his tainted bottle shortly, taking a few gulps and getting back to talking. He hadn't spoken two sentences before the color slowly seeped from his face along with his smarmy smile, his hand went to his stomach.

"I-I need to use the bathroom," Albus commented before running away as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of the toilet.

Corin had to suppress laughter, Albus deserved it for trying to ruin his date after all. It was just a bit of Laxative Potion, rather strong Laxative Potion. He had to wait a bit longer for his father to be effected his half-giant made him more resistant but it did still work, although not quite as dramatically as his father didn't have to run to the bathroom. Corin didn't feel any joy about that, he had his own problems with his father but he didn't enjoy slipping him a Laxative Potion. However he would admit that while less pleasant for his father than his original plan, it was much faster than getting his father drunk.

Phase three: the waiting, was a success. Phase four: show Abby a good time, was now in progress.

They chatted happily away, sipping their Butterbeer and 'waiting' for the others to return. They didn't though, except for one time when Corin saw Albus finally leave the restroom but rush back in before the door had finished closing. They'd finished their second Butterbeers before Abby sent him to see what was keeping the others, he already knew of course but feigned concern for their health when he returned to give Abby the news. His father - predictably - suggested that he and Abby go out around Hogsmeade, come back in a bit when they might be feeling better or they'd find them if they were better before then. Albus didn't like this but it was hardly fair for them to be stuck in the pub when they weren't sick, Abby was torn between seeing Hogsmeade and loyalty to the others. Her kindness was adorable but eventually he did get her to see reason.

And so they went around Hogsmeade, he showed her the shops in descending order of interest to her and offered to buy her anything which she rejected but at least let him carry her things to show how strong he was, for once he didn't hate being part-giant. Corin thought it was going well, taking her mind off of Albus and his father as he showed her Honeydukes to deduce her favorite sweet and the silly things in the Hogsmeade Weasley joke shop even got her laughing. They went to little trinket stores, shops selling herbs, plants and flowers, more practical shops - Abby needed a new quill - and even a clothes shop at one point when she saw a patterned scarf she liked in the window. He went along with everything completely, he wanted her to be happy and relaxed and enjoy herself in his company. He felt more at ease when she was at ease too.

Phase four: show Abby a good time, was a success. Phase five: get Abby to a secluded location to confess his feelings, was now in progress.

His original plan had been to go somewhere for something to drink or eat - or both - as part of phase four but bringing it up seemed to automatically translate to go back to the Three Broomsticks to check on the others. Which he didn't want. That would completely kill the mood. Instead it was just shopping until phase five, the Shrieking Shack wasn't the most romantic but it would give him a chance to show his bravery and it was about as far away from the crowds as you could get in Hogsmeade without going to the residential or shady areas. Was now or never.

"Ooh you've got to see the Shrieking Shack, you haven't been yet!" Corin burst out excitedly as if suddenly remembering when they reached the path that led out to it.

"I don't know, is it really that scary?" Abby wondered anxiously.

"What house are you in again?" Corin questioned jokingly and she laughed, his heart skipped another beat at hearing her laugh.

"Alright," Abby agreed as he led them away, "And then we really better start heading back to the others. I hope they're feeling better."

"So do I, it is very unfortunate they fell ill," Corin lied rather convincingly with a sympathetic frown of worry because Abby smiled at him slightly, "At least you feel alright, don't you?"

"You're really sweet, you know that?" Abby told him as they reached the fence around the boarded up building, he hoped she thought his cheeks went pink from the cold not from he compliment, she laughed, "Would you believe, Al thinks your manipulative!"

"Moi? Manipulative?" Corin scoffed and laughed nervously along with her.

Phase five: get her to Abby to a secluded location to confess his feelings, was a success. Phase six: confess his feelings to Abby, was now in progress. It was also the last phase of his plan. Either it would go perfectly and they'd kiss before leaving hand in hand as girlfriend and boyfriend or... or she'd reject him.

"I know, right?" Abby pointed out as she sobered, looking out at the Shrieking Shack, "You know, I think its more sad than scary actually."

"You do?" Corin offered in surprise as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, he wondered if she realized how perfect she looked when she did that.

"Yeah. I mean Teddy's dad spent every full moon for all seven of his Hogwarts years in there, tormented and tearing himself apart from being a werewolf. Its sad that he had to suffer through that, it must be horrible."

"Yeah," Corin admitted and took a deep breath, he had to tell her, "Abby, there's something I really need to tell you."

"There's something I wanted to tell you too," Abby said and he didn't know how he didn't a leap a foot in the air in shock.

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound as eager and hopeful as he felt. She finally looked back to him.

"Its just... I wanted to thank you for inviting me and Al to go around with you and your dad, with all this stuff about dating, its nice to just spend time with friends. Rose was so excited for her date with Reuben and encouraging me to ask someone out too but I don't feel old enough to date, I know that sounds stupid maybe but I'm only thirteen, y'know? Its nice to not feel pressured and just have fun with friends, save that stuff for when I'm older, I have the rest of my life for that. Do you know what I mean? Its been fun so thank you, Corin. Except for the others not feeling well and all but that's hardly your fault."

"Mhm," Corin managed although he felt like he'd just been punched in the heart, he dared not say anything more in case he started to cry as he started at his oversized feet.

Phase six: confess his feelings to Abby, was aborted. It was all for nothing. It was pointless to tell her how he felt when she obviously had no interest, not to mention it would ruin her day to know he had been wanting to date her not just be friends. He'd never get to go out with her now. Unlike her, he didn't have the rest of his life to date. He was already the height of an adult man, by the time he finished Hogwarts he'd probably be as tall as his parents. No one wanted to date someone _that_ freakishly tall. Not even Abby.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Abby inquired brightly but he couldn't bring himself to raise his head.

"I don't feel well," Corin mumbled, that one wasn't a complete lie although it wasn't the illness that she assumed, "We need to go."

The walk back was in near silence, only Abby spoke to fuss over him but he barely even acknowledged it. She chalked it all up to his illness but he felt too crushed to care anymore. The other two weren't exactly feeling better but enough to risk getting back to Hogwarts. The walk was virtually silent but quite quick, Albus and his father from genuinely feeling unwell and Corin just felt shattered. None of them noticed the oddly trampled ground or hoof prints in their state. Corin was barely aware of anything, he didn't even notice the hate-filled emeralds boring into the back of his skull as he walked. He just went straight to his bed in his blissfully empty dormitory and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

After the stampede things seemed to quieten down, the creatures gave up after awhile when they realized the castle was sealed. They mulled around for a few more hours and gradually started heading back into the forest, the grounds were clear again by lunch time. Calderon was taken to the hospital wing by Kresmir to recover from the exhaustion of using so much magic in such a short space of time, he just needed to rest but he'd be alright. Thankfully. They were all called into the Great Hall to do a roll call to make sure everyone - or at least those who didn't go Hogsmeade - were alright, McGonagall assured them that they were safe and the animals were calming down. She didn't say why they'd gone beserk, just told them not to go outside.

Rumor had it that Ashain's five year old had been the cause of every owl in the school swarming to try distract the stampede to let Calderon seal the school, that Grant refused to help Ashain and had been reprimanded severely by McGonagall. Michael knew those rumors were true. McGonagall had torn Grant to shreds the second she was told Calderon was alright as Grant's lack of help could have cost Calderon his life, not to mention putting everyone else at risk if the creatures had gotten in. Cassia would tell anyone who would listen about getting the owls to help, she'd only stopped talking about it briefly to ask about her father's bruised eye - from the horned thing that Calderon had pulled him back from - when the trio had returned from the Owlrey. It was still all the shaken First and Second Years were talking about as Michael and Maurice sat down for lunch, the teachers not in Hogsmeade seemed on edge too. Michael had just opened his mouth to comment on this to Maurice when he was distracted by a Fifth Year Slytherin sitting down beside him.

"Hey," Nick Longbottom greeted them with a half-hearted wave before running a hand through his already ruffled hair, he looked utterly miserable, "Mitchell, right?"

"Michael," Michael corrected tiredly.

"Michael, right. Got it," Nick said dismissively and started picking at food to put on his plate, "Thought I might as well sit with the only other teenager left in the school, all my friends are in Hogsmeade. Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade, by the way?"

"Stepdad banned me at the last minute for the riot and Bicorn."

"Dads, eh?" Nick grunted and cast a dark look to his father at the table, "I seriously think I was adopted."

"Think or wish?" Maurice commented dryly.

"Both, Killing Curse kid who I don't know the name of. I'm the only one of my siblings who isn't blond after all. And the only one in Slytherin. Ironic, isn't it? That I was named after the Gryffindor house ghost and wound up in the opposite house," Nick explained and laughed slightly at this before nibbling at his food, "Wonder what my biological name is. And hey, how did you get two Patronuses? That was pretty awesome and difficult. I can only cast one and I'm a Fifth Year."

"I don't really know," Michael told him honestly and Maurice's eyes darkened, he still hadn't made any progress towards casting a Patronus, "It just kind of happened."

"Did you want something?" Maurice demanded of Nick irritably.

"Plenty of things I want," Nick shrugged as another Slytherin came over to them, Lorcan Scamander, who looked between Nick and the Gryffindor table curiously for a moment, "There was a specific reason I came over here though."

"Are you _allowed_ to sit over here?" Lorcan questioned doubtfully.

"Who's stopping you?" Nick offered and Lorcan blinked as he seemed to realize this was true before also sitting down with them, pulling some food towards him as Nick turned back to Michael, "Came to warn you."

"Warn me?" Michael wondered in confusion.

"Yup. James blabbed about how you dislocated your shoulder, that you're favoring the other side to give it some time to heal? Kylie boy's telling all the Beaters to aim for that shoulder so if I was you then I'd watch your back, don't think James would do much protecting but tell Freddie to be on your six. Molly'll probably sort it if you tell her, wouldn't want anything to happen to Gryffindor's star Chaser."

"I'm not the star Chaser, its a team-"

"Whatever. Just keep that in mind if you want your team to not lose."

"Shouldn't you be wanting your team to not lose?"

"My team?" Nick sneered darkly, "Didn't you hear? Kyle Nott kicked me from the team, apparently having a disgraced prefect playing _looks_ bad."

"I'm sorry," Michael said genuinely regretful that he wouldn't get to play against him.

"Are we allowed to sit here?" August Longbottom asked as he approached.

"Who's stopping you?" Lorcan commented to which August shrugged before sitting down beside Lily.

"Its okay," Nick continued as if the First Years hadn't interrupted, "Kyle's been looking for a reason to kick me since he got his shiny Captatin badge, he was desperate for someone to do better than me in tryouts but that didn't happen because obviously I rock. Kyle hates me for dating Molly and I hate him too, he's the kind of person that gives Slytherin a bad name. Hey, do you know who she's sort of on a date with right now? I was trying to make her jealous by going with someone else or scare off her sort of new guy, obviously I can't do that now."

"I don't know," Michael lied, not wanting to get into it.

"Bummer. So... were you planning on seeing anyone?"

"He got rejected," Maurice answered before Michael could.

"Ah, well my advice would be..." Nick began but trailed off as he eyed Michael up and down, "Sorry mate, you're kind of screwed in the looks department. Try a blind chick. Elina's not bad-looking and she's actually kind of nice if you get past her eyes. Oh wait, it was Al with the weird obsession with older women, wasn't it? Or was that Scorpius?"

"It's Albus," Michael sighed and Nick scratched his chin.

"Yeah. Guess Scorpius probably isn't into dating with all that kidnapping stuff that happened to him, poor kid, awesome Seeker though. I'll be rooting for you guys, show Kyle he's as lousy a Captain as he is a Seeker. Teach him to kick me from the team, kick me and I'll tell your tactics to the other teams. As if my life isn't bad enough right now."

"Your life is bad?" August wondered as he looked at his brother with concern but Hugo interrupted before Nick could reply.

"Are we allowed to sit here?" Hugo inquired politely.

"No one's stopping you, are they?" August shrugged and Hugo happily sat down with Lily and August at the Gryffindor table with them.

"Yes, my life is bad right now, August," Nick complained as if they hadn't been distracted by the First Year's arrival, "I get kicked off the team, banned from Hogsmeade and stripped of my prefect privileges! Its humiliating, some of my friends won't even talk to me anymore. And all because of that stupid teacher."

"Are you _still_ on that?"

"Maybe you should of thought of a more convincing lie," Maurice pointed out and Nick slammed his fist onto the table in anger.

"It's not a lie!" Nick snapped, "I went to get help and explained the situation to the first teacher I ran into, he said, he _said_ to me: 'its more than I can handle alone, I'll go and get reinforcements. You try and it stop it however you can in the meantime.' He said that! So I was trying to stop it!"

"But you don't remember who this mystery teacher was?" Lily commented doubtfully as she adjusted her glasses.

"No! I know it sounds weird and I've racked my brain but I can't remember who it was, bastard threw me under the bus whoever it was," Nick muttered irritably and rubbed his temple, "Its weird but I swear its true, give me truth serum or read my mind because its the truth. I even remember where he went, he started to run in the direction of outside. Which I thought was odd, I mean Hagrid's great but he wasn't the closest teacher and really Calderon would've been my first choice for reinforcements anyway."

"He was heading outside?" Michael wondered with a scowl, for some reason recalling how he'd seen someone heading deeper into the forest not too long before the stampede.

"Yeah. And he never even came back with Hagrid, dunno what happened to him."

"Maybe he wasn't going for Hagrid, maybe he wanted something else," Lorcan spoke up for the first time since joining them, his amber eyes glinting as if a realization had occurred to him.

"Are we allowed to sit here?" Vern asked as he and Orous came over.

"No one's stopping you," an assortment of people that included Michael said dismissively and the two Hufflepuffs sat down.

"Continue," Hugo prompted to Lorcan eagerly who glanced at the staff before continuing in a lower tone.

"What if he was heading into the Forbidden Forest while everyone was distracted by the riot to do something, like causing a stampede but he didn't have enough time so had to abandon his plan. He messed with Nick's memory to ensure no one caught on to his motives and waited," Lorcan explained seriously, "Until today, when five sevenths of the school are in Hogsmeade and plenty of teachers too so no one would really be paying attention to him to cause the stampede."

"Why would a teacher want to start a stampede though?" August asked in confusion.

"Maybe they didn't, maybe it was a side effect of whatever they were trying to do in the forest."

"But that's just silly," Lily announced briskly, "Why would a teacher be trying to do something like that anyway? And messing with someone's mind is dangerous, they wouldn't do that. They're here to protect us."

"You're being too paranoid again," Lysander sneered from nearby, detracted from his cluster of friends conversation for a moment.

"No I'm not," Lorcan hissed with glowering eyes, "Not _all_ of the staff are here to protect us."

"What are you talking about?" Nick wondered.

"Wynston, leave it alone!" McGonagall's voice snapped and their attention was drawn to the staff table where Grant had stood up as more students were following Nick's lead and changing tables, "If the students want to move to sit with their inter-house friends than so be it, its Halloween and inter-house unity is something to be encouraged."

"But..." Grant whined as he sat back down, the rest of the conversation continued out of earshot as they dropped back to speaking.

"You were saying?" Maurice offered to Lorcan and gestured for him to do so with his free hand, not noticing the reason they stopped with the translator necklace not picking up on people behind him.

"Well..." Lorcan began and seemed unsure of whether he should tell them before deciding he should, he leaned in and dropped his voice to barely more than a whisper. Even Lysander was hanging onto his words though, even , "There's a Shadow amongst the staff. Hogwarts isn't as safe as everyone seems to believe. And don't tell me that's paranoid, I heard it from the source but I don't know except that its a he and not a student."

* * *

Scorpius went to sit back down with Molly but Greyback had erased his thoughts of his plans with her, Varanian left which Scorpius was grateful for. It was kind of weird for Varanian to disguise himself as his father, even though Scorpius understood that he'd needed to get him away without giving himself away. He kept one on eye Greyback but he didn't notice Varainan return, he was anxious that _someone_ should be keeping an eye on the Shadow werewolf - who had murdered Vern's parents - although he supposed Varanian was probably waiting outside or was just really good at spying. Still. He made an excuse that they needed air and ink to get them out of there to keep an eye on Greyback, Molly telling him what places were where as they walked a bit behind Greyback. Varanian was right, he did keep stopping to scribble down... something.

Scorpius lost track of him after awhile and felt incredibly guilty, he hoped Varanian still had his tail although Varanian also wasn't bringing a seemingly increasingly confused Molly along with him so he should have more luck. He felt even guiltier then, he'd lost Greyback and probably just lost whatever chance he had with Molly too, she had to think he was insane for randomly wanting to walk a certain way despite her insistence it was the wrong way or she knew a much faster way. He suggested they head back to the Hog's Head, which seemed to put her at ease slightly. Greyback wasn't back at that pub, although Latimer remained still at the bar and rolling a coin across his fingers as he stared off into nothing.

Without Greyback around and with Molly to distract him from thinking about the Shadow werewolf, he found that he relaxed himself and soon enough they were talking and laughing like the whole middle portion of their date hadn't happened. Maybe he hadn't screwed things up so badly after all. He was actually happy when they started heading back to the castle, happy. Despite everything with Greyback. They weren't far off when they heard galloping and a second later, he grabbed her hand to pull her more out of the way to avoid the unicorn that bounded on past them.

"Was... Was that a unicorn?" Scorpius wondered in surprise as he frowned after the beast.

"Yeah," Molly confirmed although shared his look of puzzlement, "Weird."

"Very," Scorpius agreed as they carried on walking, it took him a moment to realize that he and Molly were holding hands.

Apparently neither had let go after he'd pulled her out of the way out of the unicorn. His eyes drifted to their interlocking hands as if to just mentally reassure himself that it was really happening, she seemed to realize it too as her eyes also trailed down their arms. They raised their heads at the same time and gray clouds met blue skies. She didn't pull away. Neither did he.

They walked back to Hogswarts hand in hand.


	21. III: Growing Up, Getting On

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, Guest and Insaen Imagination for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Is Maurices father secretly proud but putting on an appearance?_**  
_No, Roman (Maurice's father) saw his parents tortured and killed with the Killing Curse when he was nine. As a result, he hates that spell and is genuinely angry and disgusted that his son used it. I think I said this before but you'll find out more about Maurice and Roman and all that at Christmas_

* * *

Scorpius was in an incredibly good mood that evening, he went to join his friends at dinner and passed the girl that been with James - Chrissy? - bragging about how she'd snogged the Gryffindor Beater star, the firstborn of the famous Harry Potter. Rose was also ecstatic. She launched into an explanation of how great her date had been with Reuben, how sweet and awesome he was - and a much better kisser than Copper apparently - much to Michael's chagrin as he'd stopped eating and was just shoving the food around the plate with his fork, his head resting on his other hand. Scorpius had to wait until she was done to get a word in edgeways to tell them about his date with Molly - minus the Greyback and Varanian stuff, which he would tell to Michael later - and simply mentioned the walking around as nerves.

"And we held hands the rest of the way back," Scorpius concluded brightly, "I guess we're taking it slower than Rose or James but I don't mind, it was good and slow is better than not at all and did I mention we held hands?"

"Did you stop to wonder _why_ that unicorn was there?" Maurice commented irritably, much like Michael he wasn't eating or enjoying listening to people recount their dates although for some reason still listened and had attempted - unsuccessfully - to get a word in edgeways.

"Who cares?" Rose dismissed it with a roll of her eyes as she turned to Abby and Albus, Scorpius noted that Corin still wasn't there for some reason, "How was your day?"

"Sort of good," Abby offered and started telling them about her day, which was marred by Albus, Professor Hagrid and later Corin not feeling well but aside from that she'd been enjoying herself.

"Well I'm glad everyone had a good time but me," Albus grumbled irritably, he'd looked in a sour mood the entire time, "And when I got back, Marigold gave me this horrible potion to make me feel better. My mouth and throat feel like something crawled in there and died, none of this food or drink is getting rid of the taste. Where's Corin anyway?"

"Not feeling well, said he wasn't hungry," Maurice offered and Albus snorted frustratedly, "So can we tell you about our day now?"

"No. You guys were just stuck in boring, uneventful Hogwarts where nothing ever happens and we'd rather not have our days worsened by listening to your boring day. Calderon should be starting his awesome Halloween thing soon anyway, that'll cheer me up at least. I didn't think he'd be able to top First Year's but he absolutely did - shame you missed it, Scor - so it'll be good."

"Calderon can't do it this year, if he's not still in the hospital then he'll be in his own bed because he needs to rest."

"What? Why?"

"Same reason that Ashain has a black eye."

"Did Grant sucker punch him or something? And attack Calderon?" Abby wondered as the four turned to look at the staff table, Professor Ashain did indeed have a swollen bruised black eye that he hadn't had this morning. His children were still there, Cassia was excitedly telling Professor Hagrid something that made him look worried while Tony was inching closer to his father every time the professor looked away.

"Grant wishes he sucker punched him," Michael muttered and Scorpius scowled.

"So what happened?" Scorpius wondered with genuine curiosity.

"Nothing," Maurice pointed out acidly as he eyed Albus, Albus rolled his eyes, "Nothing ever happens here. Wouldn't want to worsen your day by explaining."

"Fine! How was your stupid day?" Albus snapped at Maurice and Michael who exchanged a look.

"Boring."

"And uneventful," Michael added as he pushed away his plate, "I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go bed."

"Me too," Maurice agreed and the two upped and left.

"What's up with them?" Albus moaned, "Was it something I said?"

"It's always something you said," Rose complained with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

_If Michael had thought things couldn't get any worse, he would've wrong. Whatever routine there had been died with Agnes, Crystal was in no state to take care of herself let alone him. For the next week Michael didn't see her in the mornings as she stayed asleep in bed which meant he had no supervision, meaning no breakfast or help getting dressed, she didn't seem to notice or care whether he was dressed correctly or not or even dressed at all. If she got up at all then it was usually afternoon, she dragged herself out of bed and attempted to get him something to eat and drink, she'd give him a large sippy bottle of juice and make him something simple like porridge or a sandwich. She'd have a glass of water before going back to bed or sometimes just fall asleep on the couch if she didn't have the energy to get back up the stairs._

_Michael would again be completely unsupervised, he had to guess when his bedtime was and tuck himself in as well as get his pajamas back on if he'd gotten dressed. He went to bed hungry every day, so hungry his stomach hurt on the days Crystal didn't wake up at all. The house was a mess, flies buzzed over the week's dishes piled up in the sink and Michael hadn't bathed or brushed his teeth either, neither had Crystal. Michael was miserable, he wanted Agnes and Jack and for Crystal to be healthy again. Dreams of his great-grandmother's death - and that random man - haunted his nights, he woke in terror most days but was afraid of bothering Crystal so he just lay there hugging Liggy the stuffed iguana toy for comfort and listening to the frightened beating of his heart. He cried himself and buried his face in his pillow to muffle the sound to not bother Crystal, lest she die too. Crystal didn't seem much better, sometimes Michael heard her crying when he sat outside her door to be as close as he could to his mommy without disturbing her. He'd never felt so alone . The house had never seemed so empty._

_Things only changed when Annie came around which was mostly to get Crystal to the hospital for her medicine, Micheal would sit on her lap while they looked her up to wiry things and she always seemed sicker afterwards. Annie would get Crystal back home to take care of her and make sure Michael was fed - his stomach was very thankful for that - but then she'd go away again and it'd be back to silent misery in the Sanford house. The only sliver of hope that he clung to however was Christmas, at the hospital Santa visited the sick children and Michael had told him what he'd like for Christmas: Crystal to be healthy, Jack to be out of jail and Agnes to be alive again. Santa was magic so he could make it happen, then everything would be okay again. Having his family back was better than any number of toys._

_He was happy when Christmas came, even if it wasn't anything like in the movies. He ran downstairs in excitement to see if Jack and Agnes were there with a healthy Crystal, he was sorely disappointed when all he saw was Annie sitting at the kitchen table with Crystal, looking over bits of paper. Crystal didn't look healthy, she looked drained as if the life had been sucked out of her along with the color in her face. Her white skin clung to her bones and even her once dazzling hazel eyes seemed dulled from the disease. She was still sick. Santa hadn't helped. Michael's smile fell from his face along with his spirits._

_"Look Crystal, I know you're sick, okay? But I really need you to focus on this with me now," Annie was saying as Michael wandered down into the kitchen, "I'm not you and all this stuff is obviously in your name so I can't do it without you, got it?"_

_"Can't it wait?" Crystal asked weakly and miserably as she rubbed her eyes._

_"No it can't!" Annie snapped and Crystal jumped, "Look, with Agnes gone you're down all the money from the flower shop and down the money veteran pension she got for Michael, you're his granddaughter not his daughter so you get zip plus we're going to have to pay for her funeral now which is a lot. Since your boss had to let you go on account of not being able to work and all, you're down everything. You have no money. At all. The only money you have is coming from me and this is too much, I'm already working over a hundred freakin' hours a week and getting this training shit to be able to have more responsiblity just for more money for you and Michael. Even with that, I can't afford my bills and your bills and the cost of living for all three of us. You need to sell this house, Crystal."_

_"But... But this is my home, I lived here all my life," Crystal said, sounding on the verge of tears._

_"You can't afford it! If you don't sell then the bank's going to foreclose upon it and you'll lose it anyway!"_

_"Why are you being so mean to me?"_

_"Because I'm a mean, horrible person! And sober, painfully agonizingly sober. You'll lose this house either way, smart move is to sell it now before its too late. Don't be stupid and get so sentimentally attached and selling also means selling load of this stuff since you'll be downsizing so don't attached to lots of junk either," Annie barked moodily as she leaned back in the chair, before seeming to notice him, "Think about that, I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute."_

_Michael sensed she was coming to speak to him and sure enough, this proved to be right as Annie took his arm to make him move faster back up the stairs and down the hall back into his bedroom. She knelt down to be on his level and he noticed black bags beneath her eyes, she was still dressed in her paramedic uniform as if she'd just come from work as well. She looked tired._

_"Crystal and I are having a very important conversation so I need you to not interrupt, do you understand? Just stay in your room and be quiet," Annie told him and Michael felt tears prick his eyes despite himself._

_"Its Christmas," Michael pointed out tearfully, "Santa was sposed to maker Crystal all bettered and Agnes alived and Jack to not be in jailed with magic."_

_"Well that's the thing, Michael, I'm going to tell you something super important. Are you listening?"_

_"Yes."_

_"There is no Santa. He's not real, he doesn't exist. Neither does the tooth fairy or the Easter bunny or the Boogeyman or monsters or any of that stuff. They're just make-believe, things people tell kids because they're stupid and believe anything. There's no such thing as magic. Santa can't bring back the dead or cure cancer or get Jack out of jail because he's not real, the guy at the hospital just dresses up like that to go around to cheer up the sick kids. His real name's Fred, nice enough guy, not bad for a fu-fu... fun time but he doesn't live in the North Pole with a bunch of elves. Elves also, not real. People buy presents for each other, they just pretend they're from Santa. You have no presents because I think its a waste of money I don't have. Santa's not real and he's not going to magically make your life better."_

_"That... That suck," Michael cried miserably, not sure what else to say to express the feeling that the bubble had just burst and he'd crashed onto the cold, hard ground._

_"Yep," Annie agreed firmly, "It does suck. Life sucks. Life isn't happy and fun like little kids like you believe, see 'cause kids are stupid and believe anything. Until you have to grow up and realize how tough and terrible it is, just one disaster after the next that you have to struggle with. Agnes is dead and she's never coming back. Jack is in a cramped jail cell and he's not getting out until you're five. Crystal is very sick and she's not going to magically get better, its a painful long process and even then there's equal chance that it won't work and that she'll die. Life sucks. Especially yours right now."_

_"Yes," Michael said sharply as he buried his head in his hands to cry before Annie grabbed his wrists and moved them away, he looked back to her in surprise._

_"No. You're not going to sit around on your butt and cry about how pathetic your life is, you have to grow up and you have to be strong for your family."_

_"W-Why?"_

_"Because that's how life works or is supposed to work anyway, you be strong for your family when they can't be and they be strong for you when you can't be. I had to do it and so do you. Jack and Crystal can't be strong right now, Agnes is gone so its just you and me. And I can't do this alone... Do you understand?"_

_"Yes," Michael admitted as he took a deep breath, Agnes would want him to be strong._

_"Do you think you can do that for me? I can teach you to take care of yourself while I'm at work but you need to willing. Can you be willing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's my boy," Annie smiled as she wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled him into a comforting hug, he clung to her tightly and fearfully, "We'll get through this, its just the first of the many lousy things you'll have to go through. Welcome to the real world."_

* * *

Scorpius did hear about the stampede the next day, he and Michael slipped away to the Room That Doesn't Exist to talk alone. Michael told him about the stampede and about seeing someone unknown heading into the forest just before, as well as what Nick's potential innocence in regards to the riot and the fact Lorcan knew of a Shadow professor as did Nick, Maurice, Lily, Lysander, Hugo, August, Orous and Vern now. Not that they could do anything about it except worry. At least they'd agreed to not tell a teacher in case it was the Shadow or the Shadow heard and took action against them for knowing about him. In turn, he told Michael about Greyback but on both issues they were still stuck with useless guessing on all counts.

November started and Scorpius was pleased to see that Calderon was back on his feet, seeming no worse for wear than usual. And he was more than slightly pleased that Grant had been told off, served him right. Although Michael had neglected to mention the fact he'd cast not one but _two_ Patronuses until Professor Ashain mentioned it on Tuesday and encouraged Micheal to attempt that again in class, Michael insisted it wasn't important but Scorpius thought it must be very hard. Michael succeeded, even if they didn't last as long as one alone. Most of the class now could cast incorporeal Patronuses, only Nott and Rose couldn't. He, Michael and Knight - the Slytherin who never put his hand up - were the only three who cast a corporeal Patronus as Knight had successfully cast a silver dog the previous week.

Abby joined them that week, five minutes from the end of the lesson there was a delight squeal and heads swiveled to see a strange but cute creature. It looked a bit like a pig but with toed hooves and without a curly tail, it had a droopy snout and was patterned with stripes and spots on its fur. Professor Ashain told them it was called a Tapir, a few people recalled seeing them in muggle zoos. Abby was delighted anyway, Herbology was the class after that - luckily - and the first thing she did was tell her father who beamed with pride and hugged her happily. Scorpius wondered if his parents were proud of him for being able to cast a Patronus, he didn't even know if they could cast a Patronus.

Scorpius actually thought classes were calming down now that they were getting into the routine of things, he continued to excel at practical spellwork. That healing spell was the exception but he had got in the end, even though his - nor anyone else's - seemed as flawless as Michael's. Professor Ashain still seemed depressed but otherwise Scorpius loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration remained fun and interesting and those subjects were joined by Study of Ancient Runes for being his favorites. Despite the lack of practical spellwork, Kresmir's lessons were fun and fascinating. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures joined Potions and Herbology in being subjects he enjoyed but not his favorites for the practical element and being quite interesting, Herbology lessons were much better practical even if Albus complained sometimes it was like the plants were trying to kill them. Michael remained Professor Hagrid's star pupil in Care of Magical Creatures, which also helped them do a little better than most of the class even if Albus complained it was always like the creatures were trying to kill them. Scorpius was inclined to agree with him but still enjoyed the class.

Scorpius was finally comfortable in Astronomy again and Professor Koray seemed pleased he was enjoying the subject again, it wasn't his favorite still but it wasn't bad and he was determined to do better at it in exams than he had last year. Charms and History of Magic were the only subjects he disliked, Charms purely because of Grant's unfair vendetta and History of Magic was undeniably boring to everyone but Michael. He didn't have Arithmancy or Muggle Studies, his friends seemed to weirdly like Muggle Studies and he was told that Arithmancy was very difficult - Michael said it should be called Arith_math_cy - and that Rivers hadn't changed.

Scorpius didn't quite know what to make of Corin, Abby and Albus' trip to Hogsmeade as Abby seemed very confident she'd had a good time minus the illness of the others but Corin didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about anything much anymore. Corin had stopped trying to have his hair a mess like Professor Ashain and instead taken on his misery, he'd become very withdrawn and sullen, especially around Abby which was unfortunate as she frequently tried to talk to him and seemed upset with his lack of reply. Albus was convinced Corin had given him an Professor Hagrid Laxative Potion to get rid of them, he was quite pleased to see Corin feeling down. It made for an uncomfortable week though.

Scorpius had been looking forward to Saturday though, he'd written out his letter to Varanian to tell him about the map and testing Grant's wand as well as the stampede and his thoughts of something being up in the forest, as well as asking for any news of Greyback's plans. He used the spell to muddle the letters all ready to get Cassia's assistance in directing Aurelius' vultures, ironically he realized Aurelius was her grandfather and wondered whether she knew of him. However Professor Ashain's kids didn't show up that weekend and the professor looked more miserable than ever, he was curious to whether Skye knew or cared about her husband's depression.

The second week of November was all about Quidditch. The Gryffindor versus Slytherin game was that Saturday so Molly had them down on the pitch every day for practice which as all good, he loved flying and he loved getting to send time with Molly. James' girlfriend went to all the practices and became an annoying figure in the stands that frequently called out encouragement to the point that even James rolled his eyes when she said anything, she would hang off his arm as they headed back to the castle which seemed to bother Carver who was forced to back off from his friend. The week actually went by annoyingly quickly although thankfully uneventfully, almost normal if not for the Shadows hanging over their heads.

Scorpius was actually as excited for the first game of the year as everyone else for once, most everyone anyway. Latimer took every game seriously although he'd become more relaxed at practices, Nick Longbottom was apparently miserable about it since he couldn't play according to Abby, Calderon also didn't seem pleased to have to attend for the students safety and Michael was again nervous to the point of not even eating at dinner let alone at breakfast. Scorpius was a bit nervous admittedly but his record with Kyle was two to nil to him. He just hoped nothing weird happened like it had last year.

"And here comes the reigning champions: Gryffindor!" the girl commentator - whose name Scorpius didn't know - announced as they headed out onto the freezing cold and snow-covered pitch to a tremendous applause, "Slytherin Captain Kyle Nott went for revamping his team but Gryffindor keeps the same winning team they had last year."

Scorpius zoned out as she went through their names briefly, Kyle was looking extremely confident as he strutted onto the pitch like he owned it. Scorpius recalled how he'd met both Kyle and Molly on the train in his first year, Kyle had been picking on Molly before his intervention and from the dark way the two eyed each other... their relationship hadn't improved. They had to shake hands though as Captains. The game begun.

Nick hadn't been lying when he said that Slytherin were after Michael. The Beaters were hounding him relentlessly, it was testament to his skill - and Freddie's furious defense - that he managed to score twice while diving through the flurry of Bludgers being hurled at him in the first fifteen minutes. Scorpius felt almost guilty that he was just hovering around looking for the Snitch, Freddie and Michael hadn't even been able to stop moving for a second. Latimer got in another goal that put them up three to nil - Nick's replacement Keeper was pretty terrible - but one of the Beaters whacked towards him in an attempt to stop him, it hit him square in the face just after the Quaffle left his pockmarked hands. There was a sickening crack and Latimer spiralled backwards from the force of the blow, he managed to right himself but his nose looked very obviously broken and was gushing blood, both eyes were swelling from forming bruising. They had a five minute break for Marigold to stop his nose bleeding so he could keep playing, ironically it was then that Scorpius saw the Snitch but couldn't go for it until the game was back in session. By then it was gone.

The Beaters backed off Michael after the time-out oddly, for a minute Scorpius entertained the thought that they were simply freezing through from the cold but he was wrong. They'd learned from injuring Latimer while he was concentrating on scoring, both of them struck Bludgers towards Michael as he went to score the next goal. Freddie whacked the first away and Michael narrowly managed to dodge the second, at the cost of losing the Quaffle and not scoring though. Freddie became the new target. As he was deflecting a Bludger sent towards him, the second Beater slammed the second Bludger into Freddie's back. Freddie cried out in pain and dropped his bat, he went down to retrieve it but seemed to have lost the full range of movement of his bat arm. Michael lost protection along with that as James was not going out of his way to protect Michael like Freddie had been, he was doing his job which seemed like nothing compared to the Slytherin Beaters. Scorpius had to admit the Slytherin Beaters were good albeit brutal, they were carrying the game as the Chasers seemed as bad as their new Keeper and Kyle had had as much luck finding the Snitch as Scorpius.

Michael tried to score again but this time the Bludgers got him, he couldn't physically dodge both at once from the angles and speed at once. The Quaffle was lost again and Michael was clutching at his shoulder with teeth gritted against the pain as he moved away. Things only got worse from there. Caitlin was the last Chaser uninjured and the Beaters abandoned Michael to go after her, once more while she attempted to score. Freddie tried to defend his girlfriend but couldn't move his arm fast enough to stop it, the Bludger crashed into her shoulder which messed up her shot but didn't seem to be causing her lasting injury at least. Still Freddie looked livid and smashed his bat into the face of one of the Beaters as he went to fly by, the Slytherin angrily swung his bad at Freddie for his bleeding nose that caught the Gryffindor's cheek as he went to move away. The bats were discarded as the two actually began a _fistfight_ on_ broomsticks, _James and the other Slytherin Beater were actually egging the two on and the rest of the teams had stopped to watch. He saw Molly slap her hand to her face in exasperation. The Flying Instructor and referee, Eben Dunbrooke, actually to fly between them to break it up since they ignored his whistling. Both were given a warning and both teams were given penalty shots, the Slytherin missed by miles and Latimer was given the Gryffindor shot due to Michael's injury. He also missed.

"Can't even score a penalty against a terrible Keeper? You're such a loser, Latimer!" James taunted his own teammate who already looked crushed to have missed.

"Says the guy who lost to the terrible Hufflepuff Seeker," Latimer shot back firmly but still looked devastated.

Scorpius opened his mouth to tell Latimer that he shouldn't feel bad, his eyes were half-swollen from the bruising anyway but at that moment he spotted the Snitch. He shot away towards it, Kyle had seen it too though and also rocketed in the direction of the glint of gold. He urged the broom on so fast the wind whipped his white-blond hair as he stretched out his hand, Kyle did the same and his arms were longer but dammit, Scorpius wasn't going to lose to the bastard who'd tried to bully Molly. His broom seemed to jolt forwards to obey his urge to win and he felt his hand clasp around the Golden Snitch.

"And Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! One hundred and eighty to zero!" the commentator announced and the crowd cheered, he was sure some of Slytherins cheered too, just glad the game was over so they could get out of the cold.

Despite the victory, Molly wasn't pleased with her Beaters. She started off the next practice by chastising James for not pulling his weight as much as Freddie and for mocking Latimer for missing the penalty, he listened sulkily and Scorpius got the impression he had no issue with his performance. She also told off Freddie for lashing out and starting a fistfight with the other Slytherin Chaser, Freddie just shot his cousin a surprisingly dark look as he listened to her criticism. Scorpius didn't expect that, usually Freddie was cheerful, reasonable and had a good relationship with Molly. He had been more withdrawn that year, as if something was on his mind - for that matter, so had Roxy - but it was still unexpected.

"Look, Molly," Freddie interrupted abruptly in a dark tone, "You're not the boss of me, okay?! I turn seventeen this month, I don't take have to take orders from my kid cousin! If I want to pick a fight with someone then I bloody well can, okay!?"

"What?" Molly mouthed in shock for a moment, not expecting his outburst, James yes but not Freddie. She composed herself quickly, "I mean, its not okay! Especially not in the middle of a match and if you want to stay on my team then you'll control your team!"

"Then maybe I don't want to be on your stupid team!" Freddie snapped and stormed off, leaving everyone very confused. Caitlin made to follow him but he brushed her aside.

"I'll talk to him," Louis offered as he patted Molly on the shoulder comfortingly, he and Freddie were quite close, "I don't know what's eating him but its nothing to do with you."

Whatever Louis said to him seemed to have worked because Freddie was back next practice, he even apologized to Molly. It was still weird though, both Freddie's actions in the first place and his reaction to being told off. Scorpius chalked it up to stress and hoped he'd be alright, he quite liked Freddie. In general he actually liked the Weasley/Potter bunch, he didn't know them that well but he had an amicable enough relationship with Dom and Hugo; Albus, Rose and Molly were his friends; he knew Louis, Freddie, Roxy and Lily from Quidditch practice and a friendly relationship with them. That only left Victoire, Lucy and James, he'd barely met Victoire and Lucy so he couldn't make judgement on how they got on so it was only James that didn't like. He wondered what his grandfather would think of that if he was still alive.

Scorpius had noticed Professor Ashain's kids with him in the stands at the match as well as at meals, he'd hoped that meant that they'd be there next Saturday when he'd have a chance to get Cassia to direct the vulture to deliver the letter to Varanian. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw the blond girl walking down the corridor holding her brother's hand as he and Michael headed to breakfast on Saturday, Professor Ashain wasn't with them though.

"Hello," Scorpius greeted them and the pair stopped in their tracks, Cassia smiled while Tony continued staring at the floor disinterestedly.

"Hello, good game laster week," Cassia told him happily.

"Where's your dad?" Michael asked and Cassia bit her lip as she glanced to the side.

"Well... he and Mummy is arguing and we is hungry so we're going to breakfast."

"Arguing?" Scorpius wondered aloud and to his surprise, it was Tony who explained.

"Cassia got in trouble in school and Mummy blames Daddy," Tony shrugged and his sister scowled at him.

"Well Mummy is stupid," Cassia insisted stubbornly, "Cynthia is mean and maybe being bit by a bird will make her be nicer. And Daddy can't even talk to birds so Mummy is stupid."

"You shouldn't call Mummy stupid."

"But Mummy is stupid. She nearly haded baddies kill us."

"Mummy didn't know!"

"Exacly, cause Mummy is stupid."

"C'mon, let's not fight," Michael interjected before Tony could reply, he closed his mouth and sighed sadly.

"Cassia, do you think you could do a special favor for me?" Scorpius asked her and she immediately looked at him inquisitive eyes, "I need you to tell a vulture where to go to deliver a letter for me. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes I can," Cassia agreed readily as she smiled brightly.

Scorpius raced back up to Gryffindor Tower to get the letter, Albus was still sleeping, while Michael took the kids down to Great Hall for breakfast and to find Dom. When he got there, Michael was with the Ashain kids and Dom at the table with a huge vulture on her shoulder. Grant was standing beside them scowling.

"You're not allowed to wander around with adult supervision, surely your idiot father told you that?" Grant was saying to the kids irritably as he wagged his finger at them, Cassia's chestnut brown flashed with anger as she made a bird-like sound. In response, the vulture stretched out its neck and bit the outstretched finger. Grant yelped in pain as blood oozed from the bite and snatched his hand back, "What was that for?!"

"What?" Cassia questioned innocently as she held out her hands, "I didn't do anything. I'm five. The bird just doesn't like you acause you're mean to my Daddy."

"You little liar, I'm going to-"

"Going to do what? She's not a student," Dom interrupted to which Grant threw her a dark look, "You can hardly give her detentions or take house points. Especially not for something you can't prove. I didn't see her do anything, Ashain vultures just a have sixth sense about people who bad mouth their family."

"Here I'll take care of that," Michael offered as he took out his wand and in one swift motion, muttered the healing spell that healed Grant's fingers.

"I didn't need you to heal me," Grant spat as he yanked his hand further away.

"You're mad at someone for helping you?" Tony wondered and Grant just simply turned on his heel and stalked back to the staff table, muttering something that sounded like 'bloody Ashains'.

"Good riddenants," Cassia announced proudly with a smirk as she folded her arms, "I don't like him."

"Neither do I," Dom admitted as she spotted Scorpius, "Now come on, let's go get these letters sent."

"I didn't realize you didn't like Grant either," Scorpius pointed out as the five headed off the Owlrey.

"I know, my friends and even my Hufflepuff boyfriend think he's pretty great but I can hardly like some idiot who has it out for Aurelius' son for no reason. Atticus Ashain is about as much a Shadow as I am, Grant's just completely out of line. He hates me too since he found out that I'm friends with Aurelius."

Scorpius nodded in understanding, not the slightest bit surprised that Grant would also think Aurelius was guilty for being related to Brutus. They reached the Owlrey... just because it was the place they were used to sending messages from, Dom had an immensely thick letter to send back to Aurelius as well. She was good enough to give them privacy so he could tell Cassia where to send the vulture, she squawked at the bird and it flew off. Hopefully where Scorpius wanted. He thanked her before taking her and Tony back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, from the raised voices, Professor Ashain and Skye were still arguing.

* * *

_Things were changing again for Michael as he was told they were moving house, Annie encouraged him to give up as many toys as he could if he wanted Crystal to get better. Michael picked all of them except Liggy, Crystal was worth more than any toy. He just wanted her to be okay. He heard that Annie sold them for money, he could only hope money was a good thing that would help. He was also told that the bad man who'd killed Agnes was safely locked up in jail, that didn't make him feel better, he was scared for Jack getting killed by the bad man too. He could only hope that Jack would be alright. They went from living in a nice big house to a much smaller apartment, it was bigger than Annie's or Jack's though._

_Michael didn't really have time for playing much anyway, Annie was teaching him to be a grown up. She got rid of any clothes with buttons or laces and only kept the ones that were pull on - which he could do himself - or zips or velcro since they were also easy. She had him practice in his spare time to make sure he could get them the right way round and knew how to tell if they were inside out. She taught him where everything went and said that everything had to be away neat when not in use, it was his job to make sure everything was nice. She taught him how to dust to keep the place clean - he wasn't allowed to tickle himself with them because that was silly - and how to wipe things down with a damp cloth to put dirty clothes into the laundry basket, dirty dishes and cutlery into the dishwasher as well as how to strip down beds. Practice, practice, practice. He had to get up when the sun rose and go to bed when it set._

_Annie taught him to brush his teeth by himself and to wash his hands by himself, she bought a set of plastic steps for him to reach the sink and counters as well as to use the toilet not a potty. She poured him several days worth of drinks into sippy cups for him to take when he was thirsty and she taught him to get his own food, mostly sandwiches as he just needed to put the different things on top of the bread then put the other slice on top. Also cereal, she'd buy the small and liftable tiny cartons for him to pour over his food. He wasn't perfect at first and pouring without spilling was especially difficult but he got increasingly better as the year wore on. Annie came in every other day to take Crystal to the hospital and do things that Michael couldn't like taking care of Crystal, bathing him, the laundry and dishes - although he was responsible for putting them away and taught how to fold things - and bringing groceries._

_Michael was taught more responsibility as he got older though, Annie moved on to showing him which buttons to press to activate the dishwasher and even the washing machine and dryer - if they were set up ready with the detergent - and to put them away by himself. Once he was able to carry a cup without spilling any, the sippy cups went away and he was responsible for pouring himself drinks as well as Crystal, Annie also taught him to fluff her pillows and help her eat. Crystal objected to this at first but relented at being able to spend time with him because she was too weak to get out of bed most days. He learned to use the microwave when he was still three, he just had to leave it for a bit and be extra careful in case it was hot. After he fell and cut his knee one time, Annie also taught him to take of small cuts by washing them and putting on a band aid from the drawer. He also learned how to wash himself by himself when he was in the bath._

_It wasn't the funnest way to spend two years of his life or the easiest but it was how things went, Michael didn't object or fight it, too afraid anything less than his best would make Crystal die. He didn't want to lose her too and it terrified him to do anything wrong and lose her. Agnes death and nightmares of losing Crystal too, continued to haunt him. He had no contact with Jack at all, the only solid memory Michael had of him by the time he turned four was how Jack left. Crystal told him she was sick and he turned his back on them. _

_Things had settled into a pattern by the time of Michael and Crystal's joint birthday, when they turned four and twenty respectively. Annie couldn't be bothered with birthdays - or any holidays that normal people celebrated - but Michael had been told when he turned three and told when he turned four - Michael could count to a hundred - but he was also given two other pieces of life changing news. The first was that Crystal's cancer was going away, she was getting better. The second was that he was starting school tomorrow._


	22. III: Dawn of December

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! Think you guys will like the next few chapters. By the way you don't have to read the flashbacks if you don't want to or have a problem with them, they're not extremely essential to the plot just more insights into Michael's life if you're interested. Also question, is everyone okay with remembing the characters? Or are there so many OCs you get confused and forget who they are?_

* * *

Scorpius didn't expect a reply from Varanian quickly and he didn't get one. Life carried on as normal. The Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game was the following week, it was much quicker and less brutal than their game had been. It was colder though, they had to fight the falling snow to play. Scorpius was surprised to see the Hufflepuff Captain was the Seeker, the girl wasn't the best Seeker in the world. It ended in a victory for Ravenclaw, Pentakel impressively managed to spot the Snitch through the snow and caught in a spectacular dive that most people couldn't make out through the falling snow.

"He cheated," James was announcing loudly and angrily as everyone started heading back inside, "Pentakel is a dirty rotten cheater, he cheated in the duels and he cheats out on the pitch. He has to cheat because he's so terrible at everything."

"How did he cheat, Jamie-Pie?" Chrissy asked, sounding genuinely interested as she clung to her boyfriend's arm. James blinked a few times as if trying to think of something.

"Isn't it obvious? Its so obvious that I'm not even going to bother explaining. No one can be talented and _that_ good-looking..." James stated as he trailed off, muttering to himself in a quieter tone, "Bet _his_ father has time for him."

* * *

_Just when Michael had thought that things couldn't go even more wrong, he discovered school. He had to dress up in an itchy uniform and walk to get to the bus, Annie paid a friend of hers to walk him to the bus stop and back to make sure he was alright. If Michael didn't know any better than he'd think that Annie had picked a random stranger who lived on the street and after a week he didn't even have that guy._

_Michael hadn't had much contact with children his own age. Aside from Crystal and Annie, hospital staff were really the only other people he saw. Adults. He didn't know what to say or do with a bus full of noisy children laughing and talking about toys, Michael tried not to make noise at home to not bother Crystal and he had next to no toys. He realized by the end of the first bus ride there that he was weird in the eyes of the other children. By the time the bus stopped, they were laughing at him, not at anything else. He just kept his head down and hugged his sandwich in a paper bag._

_He thought that class might be better since there was an adult, Miss Moore, was his teacher. He was wrong. He could follow her when she was talking but as soon as she started making marks on the chalkboard... she lost him. He didn't understand how the jumping squiggles and lines had anything to do with numbers or the alphabet, it was worse when they were supposed to copy it. Miss Moore was constantly telling him he was doing it wrong and accusing him of not paying attention or trying, he did try, he was trying so hard that he felt dizzy from looking at the jumping letters. But he still failed. The rest of the class knew why, he was stupid._

_Stupid and weird. He soon realized that the other kids had very different lives to him, none of them had parents in jail, none of them had parents with cancer, none of them did all the things he did at home alone. No wonder they thought he was weird. And he made the mistake on the first day that only made himself even weirder. It was lunch time and he was sitting by himself nibbling his sandwich, he noticed a boy taking someone's lunch money. Agnes' death flashed into his mind as he recalled the man who'd killed her, he'd also been after the other man's money._

_"NO!" Michael shrieked and surprised himself as he leaped in between the two boys to protect the one having his money taken, holding out his arms either side to cover him, "Leave him alone!"_

_The older boy looked at him like he was insane for a moment before bursting out laughing. Michael realized why, the boy was twice his size and he was short even amongst his own class. He was afraid, he was expecting the boy to draw a knife at any moment. But he didn't move, he didn't even flinch, his feet felt cemented to the ground. Agnes hadn't run and left the other man to be hurt, she'd stood her ground and so would he. Protecting other people was more important than your own life. Someone had to do the right thing._

_"And you're going to stop me, are you?" the other boy questioned mockingly when he stopped laughing, "Run along and play with your bottle, baby."_

_"I don't have a bottle acause I'm not a baby and I won't move. If you want to hurt anyone then you'll have to go through me first," Michael told him firmly, the boy looked at him like he was mad again._

_"You're really little. Move aside before I hurt you."_

_"No."_

_"Look, kid," the older boy started to say before noticing something, Michael flicked his eyes in the direction and saw him reaching for Michael's lunch, "This yours?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well fine. I'll leave this kid alone but I'm taking your lunch," the boy announced as he took a bite of Michael's sandwich, he tipped the empty paper bag over to confirm it was empty before pulling it over Michael's head. The world went immediately black and he felt himself pushed a second later, knocking him painfully onto his butt on the ground. He heard people howling with laughter, "Thanks for sandwich, bag-head."_

_Michael was glad that he'd had the bag pulled over his head. No one could see his tears._

* * *

December started on the Tuesday after the match, with it came the talks of Christmas plans as Calderon would soon be going around asking them if they were staying or going home for the holidays. They were determined to have it sorted before the second Hogsmeade trip on the twelfth, according to Molly that was when you shopped like mad for Christmas presents.

"Please, please, please, please, _please_," Albus was begging of Michael as the five of them sat in the Library along with Vern, Orous and Corin that weekend, "Please stay with me for the holidays, it'll be so much fun because it sucked last year with James. I promise and if James is mean to you then my Mum will turn him into a toad, you'll barely even see him."

"Yeah, it'll be fun, Michael," Vern spoke up in agreement and Albus looked at him in shock.

"You're coming back for Christmas?"

"I already told Uncle Harry I would, he seemed crushed when I said I was just thinking about staying. He's really going out of his way to be nice to me and all."

"Why not ask Scorpius?" Michael offered as he inclined his head to Scorpius.

"Because Mum said I could only invite on person and you're the one with plans to stay cooped up in this castle. Again," Albus insisted, he and Scorpius had already agreed to try get Michael to stay with either one to not spend it alone.

"What makes you think I don't have plans to go home?" Michael wondered and Albus just raised his eyebrow dubiously, "I do, I got a letter from Jack inviting me to stay with him at Christmas if I didn't have plans."

"You're spending Christmas with Jack?"

"No. Bob would throw a fit plus... well its Jack. Look, its not that I don't want to stay with you aside from not wanting to impose-"

"You're not imposing!" Albus interrupted in exasperation, "My family love you, its not imposing!"

"If you would let me finish. Aside from that, I doubt Bob will let me. He won't even let me go to Hogsmeade, if I owled him then he'd refuse out of spite."

"What if Albus' Mum owled him?" Orous spoke up, no longer speaking barely audibly like he had the previous year, "Would he be more willing to accept then?"

"He... might," Michael admitted although his mismatched eyes still held concern, Scorpius was happy to note that the pupil of the prosthetic eye was now black at least and the sclera was only tinged blue.

"Awesome! I can totally ask Mum to do that," Albus exclaimed happily, "If she does and your stepdad says its okay then will you come?"

"Well... erm... Yeah."

"Awesome! Gonna be the best Christmas ever."

"I can't wait to get back to France," Corin admitted quietly, he hadn't been much of a talker since his failed date with Abby.

"Dad's taking me to a ski resort, going to teach me to snowboard. And the dogs can come! Do the resort not snowboarding," Orous told them with a ghost of a smile on his face, by 'Dad' he meant his stepdad not his biological father though, "He booked the whole two weeks off to spend time with me."

"Maybe for you lot," Rose sighed, "Did you hear about Hugo?"

"What about Hugo?" Albus grumbled at her being a buzzkill on his Christmas cheer.

"He's staying in Hogwarts over Christmas because he doesn't want to face Dad, he wrote back to them when Uncle Harry encouraged them to but he still won't read their messages. He's being an idiot. A stubborn idiot. There's no convincing him."

"Think that's bad?" Abby said, "Nick's still mad at Dad and Mum so he's staying in Hogswarts for Christmas and Heather says she's too busy with her job to come home for Christmas as well. August's decided to stay as well because of Nick, Hugo and Lily staying so I got roped into staying with my brothers."

"Wait, Lily's staying?!" Albus burst out in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? She and August decided together to stay because of Hugo and Nick, they think its best to stick together."

"Well if you're staying as well as Hugo then I might as well too," Rose offered as she flipped her hair from her face, Scorpius noticing Michael watching before he immediately looked away, clearly Rose getting a boyfriend had not ended his crush, "Not like I'd get to see my parents anyway since they're so busy."

"Great. Anyone else to decide to randomly stay?"

"No... Freddie, Dom, Louis, Roxy, James and Molly are all going as far as I know. Lorcan and Lysander are going, Hugo was worried because their parents don't know they've fallen out."

"Hey!" Maurice greeted them as he rushed over, looking out of breath as if he'd ran the entire way. Scorpius almost didn't recognize him as he was smiling. Not a cold smile but a genuine smile that lit up his whole face. It made him look younger, Maurice always seemed mature but running over to them like with that smile made him look like a regular twelve year old and not his usual jaded self. He put his hand to his translator necklace with his free hand, his other was clutching a letter, "Guess what?"

"Whatever it is, no one cares," Albus pointed out.

"What is it?" Michael said instead and Maurice's smile remained.

"I wrote to my father to ask if I could have a friend stay with me over the holidays and he said yes!" Maurice explained looking positively ecstatic as he waved the lettered at them, which probably was the proof. Scorpius had never seen him look so happy.

"Err... that's great, Maurice."

"I know, right? Do you want to stay with me?"

"I can't, I kind of made plans with Albus already and I might not even be allowed to go."

"Oh alright. Corin?"

"Sorry, I really miss my maman," Corin shrugged dismissively and Maurice's smile flickered, "You know I don't like your father anyway."

"Okay. Orous... ski resort, I remember. Vern?"

"I already told Uncle Harry I'd go back, sorry," Vern apologized looking much more genuinely regretful.

"Its alright... Scor?"

"I was kinda hoping to spend it with my family," Scorpius offered guiltily, it wasn't a complete lie. He was concerned about not being too close to his family since Michael had accused him of having father issues plus he wouldn't be able to slip away to see Varanian if he was staying with Maurice.

"We already have plans too," Abby spoke up, gesturing to herself and Rose before Maurice could ask them.

"Right. Nevermind. Its not a big deal," Maurice told them as he shoved the letter into his pocket, his smile was shattered and cold oceans destroyed the joy in his eyes. Whatever he said, it clearly was a big deal, "I have to go and... do something else now."

Maurice let go of his translator necklace and trudged away with his head hung low, Scorpius felt immediately guilty and from the looks on their faces, so did the two Hufflepuffs. Michael sighed and started packing up his huge stack of stuff.

"What are you doing?" Rose questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Going to talk to him, he's upset," Michael pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have loads to do, I'll go," Orous offered.

"He's probably gone back to Gryffindor Tower though."

"I'll go," Scorpius announced as he stood, "Just watch my stuff for me?"

"Are you sure?"

Scorpius nodded as he hurried off, although in his eagerness to help Maurice he forgot that he was pretty lousy at comforting people. He probably should of let Michael go. It was too late to back out though. Maurice could move fast. Scorpius headed back to Gryffindor Tower and didn't see Maurice, he'd either gone somewhere else or just gone back fast. He wasn't in the Common Room so Scorpius went up into the dormitories, where Maurice had flopped down onto his bed, lying on his side with his back away from Scorpius.

"Maurice..." Scorpius said stupidly, the deaf boy wouldn't be able to hear him nor had he heard the door opening and Scorpius' footsteps as he crossed the room. He shook Maurice's shoulder gently to get his attention, Maurice certainly noticed that and in an a second had sat up, turned and had his wand aiming for Scorpius' face. He relaxed immediately and his normally neutral expression was replaced by a scowl.

"Leave me alone, Scor, I don't feel like talking," Maurice stated before going back to lying down on his side.

"Look, Maurice, I..." Scorpius started to say before trailing off as he realized that again, Maurice had no idea what he was saying as he wasn't using his translator necklace or even looking at him._ Yep, I should definitely of let Michael do this_, Scorpius told himself as he shook Maurice's shoulder again and Maurice turned to him again looking more irritated but without his wand.

"I said go away. Am I talking too quietly? GO AWAY! IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH?"

"Just talk to me," Scorpius insisted and grabbed Maurice's hand to put it to his translator necklace, Maurice rolled his eyes before grabbing the stone that started to glow.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Quieter."

"What do you want?"

"Better," Scorpius commented as he tried to think of something to say, dammit why hadn't he let Michael talk to him? "So I... I know that you must be pretty upset about not getting a friend stay with you but... there's always next year."

"No there's not, its a one time offer. You don't know my father," Maurice told him with a heavy note of finality in his tone, "It doesn't matter, alright? Just forget I said anything."

"It matters to you," Scorpius pointed out which stopped Maurice from going to lie back down.

"So what? Everyone has plans. It was a stupid idea anyway, writing out lines and books on magical attack and defensive spells is more productive to my training for the war then spending time with friendships and having a good time," Maurice informed him as he lay back down, "That's for normal people not psychotic deaf freaks. My professor will be happy."

"Look, Maurice," Scorpius began and again Maurice looking to translate it, frustratedly he shook Maurice's shoulder and the boy jolted up again.

"What?!" Maurice demanded but his voice cracked, Scorpius realized he was trying not to cry.

"I-I'll ask my parents if I can spend the holidays or at least part of them with you," Scorpius volunteered hesitantly, he did still want to see Varanian and his parents but Maurice was his friend. It mattered to him and being round friends was better than obsessing over war, especially since Maurice was capable of casting the Killing Curse... Scorpius worried about him getting corrupted.

"Really?" Maurice wondered in surprise and Scorpius nodded, Maurice smiled a warm smile.

* * *

_It didn't get any better. Michael kept telling himself that it would improve but it didn't. He still had trouble relating to the other children who still thought he was stupid and weird, he played by himself and kept to himself. He had no friends. No matter how hard he tried, he still struggled to grasp what everyone seemed to do easily. How did they do it when looking at the jumping letters made him dizzy? Miss Moore still accused him of being lazy and not trying. He didn't get a lunch either as that boy always took it and picked on him. Rather him than someone else, Michael supposed. Still, the first thing he did every day when he got home was cry. He hated school. He hated it so much. _

_He wished he didn't have to go but Annie said he had to, every child did apparently. He dreaded having to walk up the bus steps to be trapped on the one way shuttle for his personal hell. Michael didn't tell anyone how much he hated it, how miserable he was though. Annie had said that life sucked, just disaster after the next that you had to struggle with. He just accepted his life was always going to be miserable and suffered in silence, there was no point bothering anyone anyway. He didn't want Crystal to die because he complained. He had to be strong like Annie said, be strong for his family, for Crystal. What he wanted didn't matter. It never did._

_It wasn't all bad though, school was a nightmare but home was better. Crystal was indeed getting better, over the next year she gradually got stronger. She started getting out of bed more, doing things for herself, doing housework and spending time with Michael, taking care of him. Little by little she improved along with her appearance, her skin gradually got more color and stopped clinging to her bones, her hair started growing back too. However, on the downside, it also meant Crystal was more aware of things going on around... And she wasn't happy about some things.  
_

_"You let him walk to the bus by himself?! He's four years old!" Crystal was yelling which woke Michael, he crept down the corridor to see Annie and Crystal standing in the kitchen._

_"So? He's got to learn sometime and what would you have me do?" Annie defended herself, "You were in no condition to walk him there."_

_"Walk him there yourself!"_

_"I had to work."_

_"Its like a fifteen minute walk! What if something happened to him?!"_

_"Then I guess it would've happened, besides he knows not to go places with strangers."_

_"That doesn't mean he's safe! He's four, he can't defend himself!"_

_"Maybe potential attackers would just start hallucinating about flying knives and run away," Annie pointed out and laughed._

_"That's not funny!" Crystal shrieked looking upset and it was Annie's turn to look angry._

_"Well then stop hassling me! I've been doing the best that I can, okay?!"_

_"The best you can is do is put my son in danger?! Get rid of all his toys and have him doing all the chores?! He shouldn't have had to worry about that stuff!"_

_"Shouldn't but does, life's a bitch like that."_

_"You're a bitch like that!"_

_"Hey! I've been working myself to death to pay for you and Michael, giving up my free time to take care of you both! I'm exhausted all the freakin' time! I did the best I could and getting Michael to help was for the best, I didn't have him do anything he couldn't handle! I didn't ask to be responsible for my brother's stupid mistake and its cancer-ridden mother, you should be thanking me not yelling at me!"_

_"I never asked for your help! I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help!"_

_"Fine! Good luck without me!" Annie snapped as she stormed off and slammed the door behind her. _

_Michael buried his face in his hands miserably.  
_

* * *

Scorpius actually found that he didn't regret agreeing to spend the holidays with Maurice as much as he thought he would, it made him feel guilty but not having to worry about the Shadows actually was a nice change. Then again, there was still a strong possibility that Roman was a Shadow but Maurice made it sound as if the man was barely there at all. Varanian didn't think Roman was a very high ranking Shadow if he was one and the Shadows weren't after him anymore, or at least as of the last time they'd discussed it in the summer as Varanian hadn't replied yet. It was a small consolation that whatever Greyback had wanted in Hogsmeade, he hadn't been after Scorpius. What was he after though was still a mystery, Scorpius hoped to not run into him again on the next Hogsmeade trip.

The cheerful Christmas spirit was infectious, Scorpius often saw Calderon singing carols as he skipped around decorating the castle for the holiday or getting the names of people staying. On Friday there was a massive snowball fight that started off with just Scorpius and his friends but more Weasleys joined in and their friends, the courtyard was filled with laughter until Grant chased them all inside for dinner. It didn't dampen their spirits though and Scorpius' good mood remained, especially when Molly sat with them at dinner since she'd been on their side in the snowball fight. Not everyone was cheerful though, Lorcan remained as on edge as ever when Scorpius saw him around and Latimer had been miserable since the last match.

The next day was the Hogsmeade trip, Scorpius felt bad again that Michael couldn't come but he was being allowed to go stay with Albus at least. Scorpius was going to buy him a broomstick for Christmas, it was Michael's second year on the team and about time he got one. There was about a foot of snow on the ground as they headed off, it wasn't about dates that time but Molly was still with him and his friends, so was Latimer, Rose's boyfriend Reuben and Reuben's best friend Angelo. It wasn't the most pleasant journey and not just because of the cold, Angelo's attempts at flirting with Abby seemed to be making her extremely uncomfortable, Reuben seemed very fond of bragging about apparent heroic feats and extremely unlikely tales to impress Rose, Albus was grumbling about hoping not to get ill again and the rare times that Latimer spoke were to criticize Christmas bitterly.

Once they got there, things improved though as they broke off into two groups as Rose, Reuben and Angelo wanted to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks while the rest of them didn't. They four of them instead started on the shopping, Albus was drooling over the sweets in Honeydukes - Scorpius knew what he was getting Albus all of a sudden - and even Latimer brightened up a bit at seeing the latest in the Hogsmeade branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies which Molly suggested Scorpius leave until last as broomsticks were awkward to lug around. Scorpius went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - the Hogsmeade branch - for the very first time, seeing all the joke products he'd heard about but never seen. Extendable Ears in particular seemed like they could be useful to him. He noticed that Latimer didn't seem to have a lot of money, it made him realize that he knew next to nothing of Latimer's life outside the pitch... in fact he wasn't sure what Latimer's first name was.

They did separate occasionally, mostly to double back to get gifts without others and it became a joke to act like they were completely unaware of absences until they happened. Scorpius got several books he thought Rose would like, the newest edition of the _Healer's Handbook_ that came out every year for Michael and a book on rare plants for Abby, enough sweets to feed an army for a variety of his friends, some of the products from the joke shop for Albus that he'd taken an interest in the shop and a 'P' for prefect charm for Molly's charm bracelet as well as some jewlrey for his mother and grandmother. They weren't done but the sun had set by then as it was afternoon and winter so it set early, they opted to take a break and a drink before getting the last gifts. They went to the Hog's Head, which Albus and Abby looked rather disgusted by but Scorpius felt more comfortable from being there before.

It was out of the cold at least and he didn't see any limping guys as they sat down, Molly and Latimer went to get the drinks - they gave them the money - while the three Third Years sat down. Abby and Albus seemed to forget the decor as they sipped their delightfully soothing Butterbeers, they all relaxed and chatted away. Latimer seemed a bit wary of the two people he didn't know but Molly tactfully brought up Quidditch and that was a near foolproof way of getting discussion going between wizards, Scorpius still didn't really follow the teams anymore but he knew enough to not be out of the loop. They were nearly finished their Butterbeers when the door to the inn burst open and a breathless girl who looked around fifteen burst in.

"Hey!" the girl cried as she ran over to them, she was slim and pretty with curly brown hair and sharp blue eyes that reminded him of someone, like Molly she had a silver badge for prefect pinned on the outside of her coat, "You all need to come outside now, all students have to leave Hogsmeade and go back to Hogwarts. Professor Longbottom says so, he's having all prefects go around getting students out and gathering at the edge of the village with him to leave. I know you guys come here so I came to get you."

"Who are you?" Abby questioned worriedly.

"Mirra Pentakel, I'm a Hufflepuff prefect," the girl introduced herself and Scorpius immediately saw the resemblance to the Ravenclaw Seeker he'd recognized, "Now come on!"

"Why do we have to leave?" Albus wondered as they got up and headed outside with Mirra, "Is it another stampede?"

"I don't know, Professor Longbottom wouldn't say. He just said to get everyone out. Just head over to the exit the rest of you. Molly with, we have to spread the word."

"Wait no, I don't think we should split up!" Scorpius protested, horrified at the thought of Molly being separated with something going on.

"I'll be fine, Scor, just go with the others," Molly brushed it off as she started to run with Mirra only for them all to stop.

The blackened sky was suddenly lit up as a huge, shimmering silver dragon graced through the air above them. It as a Patronus, Scorpius realized, it was Calderon's Patronus. It circled over them before Calderon's voice spoke from its mouth, loud enough for them all to hear.

_"ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS! YOU ARE TO LEAVE ANY HOGSMEADE BUILDINGS IMMEDIATELY AND HEAD TO THE EDGE OF THE TOWN TO WAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS FROM STAFF! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!"_

"Calderon sure knows how to make an impact," Albus muttered as they started moving again at an anxious run.


	23. III: Attack

_**Thanks to:** Lucifersdaughter, Winged-panther1 and Insaen Imagination for reviewing!_

* * *

Michael once again found himself saying goodbye to his friends as they headed off to Hogsmeade, he spent the morning in the Library with his Second Year friends but after lunch they parted ways. Maurice was doing his training thing with Lorcan, Vern and Orous went back to the Hufflepuff Common Room and Corin just wanted to be alone to read. He went to the Room That Doesn't Exist, the nature of the room made him feel safer there than anywhere else in Hogwarts or at home. He liked the quiet and best of all, he could keep an eye on the map for any signs of the Shadow going out into the forest again without having to hide it as he worked on his homework. Michael was actually feeling good about schoolwork for once.

He hadn't seen anything so far on the map, Hagrid was in his hut was the closest to anyone being in the forest when he looked, no one going deep enough to fall off the page. Maybe the Shadow wasn't bothering with whatever they were doing since it got dark so early? That thought relaxed him greatly as he noticed Lorcan and Maurice - still appearing as a Loren twin - returning inside, probably because it would be getting dark. He still checked the Map though, just to be on the safe side. And he was glad he did.

It wasn't a teacher heading out into the forest though, it was two people at the entrance to the castle. Michael focused to read the names: Wilbur Wentworth and Xavier Lane, he didn't recognize the names. There must have been some charm to alert people when others were at the gates because Hagrid's dot left his hut to go to them, the trio immediately started heading inside with Hagrid and Xavier's dots practically on top of each other... Almost as if Hagrid was carrying the man. They entered the castle and headed towards the Hospital Wing where Hagrid and Xavier's dot separated, Marigold's dot came over and Hagrid left to go to McGonagall's office. Michael decided to go down in person and see what was going on.

He reached the Hospital Wing and saw that Hagrid had probably been carrying Xavier, the young olive-skinned man had been slashed badly across the chest with a curse that looked like Acutus and Marigold was tending to him. Wilbur was standing beside him, he was a rather round older almost bald balding man who seemed extremely nervous from the sweat drenching off him and dabbing at it with an already soaking handkerchief didn't seem to be doing much, in his other hand he was fingering his wand anxiously.

"So what's going on that I'm supposed to go to Hospital Wing for?" Ashain asked and Michael spun to see him entering the Hospital Wing with a sour expression on his face, "And... why are you here?"

"Was curious to what's happening," Michael offered meekly, "Saw Hagrid from the window with them."

"These two came to the gates, this one injured and this one trying to help him," Marigold explained and jerked his head towards Xavier and Wilbur as he mentioned them, "Say a guy attacked them and are seeking aid since this one's in no condition to be apparated to St Mungo's, dunno what happened to the guy so Calderon's checking the grounds and Hagrid went to fill in McGonagall."

"I know, McGonagall's the one who Patronused me," Ashain grumbled and folded his arms as he eyed Wilbur suspiciously, he opened his mouth to say something before closing it and looking instead at the door. Grant was now leaning against the frame watching looking at the strangers, "Stop bloody following me!"

"I wasn't following you," Grant insisted icily, "I was merely taking a stroll and happened to come across you."

"Why would you take a stroll to a Hospital Wing?" Wilbur wondered and Grant threw him a dark look.

"And you are?"

"W-Wilbur Wentworth. My friend Xav and I were hiking when a hooded man attacked us," Wilbur answered in a nervous squeak and Ashain raised an eyebrow as he looked him up and down.

"So you were hiking, huh?" Ashain commented.

"Y-Yes. Its a hobby of ours."

"Its not a hobby of mine but even I know its a bad idea in this kind of weather."

"W-We like extreme conditions. I-Its more f-fun."

"Really? Where's your hiking gear?"

"L-Left it when we were attacked."

"You seem really nervous."

"Ashain, the poor bloke was attacked. Leave him alone," Grant snapped irritably before they were distracted by Ashain's kids arriving, Wilbur's eyes bulged in terror.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?!" Ashain hissed at them.

"We got bored so we followeded Grant," Cassia announced brightly to which Grant went rather red in the face, "Why is that man hurt?"

"Get wait outside now or I'm taking you straight back home," Ashain told her firmly and she rolled her eyes as they left but Michael noticed they lingered near Grant but Ashain had turned his attention back to Wilbur, "So, as I was saying, you seem nervous."

"I was just attacked," Wilbur squeaked as he jumped, his hands were now shaking so much that he dropped his kerchief when he tried to dab his forehead again, "Of c-course I'm nervous."

"Used your wand recently?"

"Y-Yes. To f-fght off the a-a-attacker," Wilbur answered as he started dabbing with the edge of his sleeve instead, "Wh-Why are you treating me like I'm some kind of cr-criminal?"

"Ashain-" Grant tried to interrupt but Ashain cut him off.

"With what spell?" Ashain spoke up darkly and Wilbur quailed from the gaze, "Acuta by any chance? The same spell that hurt your friend."

"N-No - I mean m-maybe... yes?" Wilbur babbled, looking at Ashain fearfully.

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

Ashain asked the last question very calmly but Wilbur's eyes bulged fearfully and he went to raise his wand to Ashain, the professor was faster. In one fluid, lightning fast motion, Ashain drew his own wand and cast a non-verbal Disarming Charm, casting Wilbur's wand from his hand. Cassia and Tony had started to run to her father and Marigold had stopped tending to Xavier, Ashain ignored it and kept his wand levelled at Wilbur who started sobbing.

"P-Please don't hurt me," Wilbur shrieked in fear, "I d-didn't want to! I'm a g-good p-person, I am. B-But they tracked us down f-from Ministry records of our c-condition. They s-said they'd k-kill our families if we didn't, I h-have a sis-sister w-with three l-little girls, X-Xav's j-just g-got married... We-We d-didn't have a choice, please."

"Condition?" Michael questioned as the light from the full moon touched Wilbur's face.

Wilbur didn't look nervous and fearful anymore, his entire body went rigid and his limbs started to shake. His green eyes became a gleaming golden. The same thing was happening to Xavier, he froze in the bed and his eyes opened gold.

"Run! Get out of here now! Everyone run!" Ashain yelled, Tony rushed back towards Grant but stopped when he realized that no one else was moving. Too transfixed by the scene.

Michael had realized subconsciously what was happening before his mind caught up and his feet rooted themselves to the ground in fear. Wilbur's head was lengthening as he snarled, his body growing too and his shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting from his bald head and his face, hands, ripping through his clothes, his hands that were curling into claws as were his feet. In seconds, a bear-sized brown wolf was standing in the spot where Wilbur had stood a second previously. He was a werewolf.

Michael was terrified of werewolves. He felt his heart try to seize up in his chest, he felt like it was burning and he could barely breathe. _Please not werewolves_, his mind begged, _please be anything but werewolves_. But the beasts remained.

A slimmer black but equally terrifying wolf was lying in the bed Xavier had been in, Marigold shrieked and was finally broken from his paralysis as the black wolf swiped at him. Ashain threw himself at Marigold, pushing the healer to the ground out of the way and taking the slash to his left shoulder instead. As werewolf-Xavier got up, werewolf-Wilbur snarled and lunged at Michael and Cassia, a jet of flames shot from Ashain's wand just in time to make the werewolf jump back.

"RUN!" Ashain bellowed as he got to his feet, shoving Marigold to run after them.

Michael's trembling responded before he could think, desperate to run away from the situation, he and Cassia bolted towards the door while howling and the sounds of a struggle could be heard behind them. Grant was still standing in the doorway and not looking at the four running towards him but at the werewolves behind them. And then he did something so cruel and horrible that Michael hadn't thought him capable of. Grant shut the door. Grant sealed them in.

"It's for the safety of the school!" Grant called from behind the door, "A Shadow and a Slytherin are nothing compared to the students!"

"Grant, don't you dare!" Ashain yelled as they reached the door, Cassia hammered against it uselessly and Marigold tried to pull it open but it was locked, Ashain fired a purple jet of light but the door went blue upon impact but remained closed, "Open it! There's children and civilians in here! Grant!"

"You're a coward, Ashain! Any non-Shadow would die for the safety of the students, needs of the many outweigh the needs of the fe- Get away from that boy! They can't get out. Or the werewolves kill everyone else."

"Grant, open the door!" Marigold begged frantically, "You're going to kill us all! You - Wait, did you just call me a civilian?"

"Let us out! Let us out!" Cassia cried desperately.

"Cassia! Daddy! Other people!" Tony's voice came from the other side.

"Get help, Tony!"

"Get back from there!" Ashain snapped as he pulled Cassia back just in time as the black werewolf lunged and headbutted the door where she'd been standing, "Everyone get behind me!"

The three crowded behind the professor and saw as turned, the professor was hovering a bed in front of them as a shield against the brown werewolf, keeping it in front of the wolf's face so its jaws were snapping at that and he was using to force the beast physically back when it lunged. The black one shook its head as it righted itself, drool dripping from its mouth before it lunged at them. Everyone but Ashain screamed, instead he tossed the bed to defend them from the left from the black werewolf instead.

The brown werewolf went to lunge at them and Ashain moved the bed into the creature's head with enough force to slam it through the windows into the Nurse's Office, the black one jumped instead and Ashain slashed at it with a spell that looked like Acuta. It caught it where the wound Xavier had had as a human remained on its chest, the creature leaped backwards and howled in pain. Michael realized it was hopeless, Ashain couldn't fight off the two of them forever. They were going to die. Grant had killed them. And worse with werewolves. They'd _become_ the monsters and kill each other. Michael felt like he was going to throw up.

Abruptly there was a immensely loud boom and the door to the Hospital Wing was blown to smithereens, shards of wood and splinters flew everywhere. The rest of the hospital wasn't faring any better, the beds were twisted, slashed, broken and strewn around like a tornado had gone through. From the angle he was at, Michael could see Grant's bewildered face as his jaw dropped.

"What did you do, boy!?" Grant demanded of - presumably - Tony.

"I-I don't know," Tony's timid voice came out nervously.

The black werewolf saw the opening and ran for it, Ashain had raised his wand to do something but Michael noticed the brown werewolf had reared up and jumped at them. Michael threw himself at the two adults - since they were the tallest - to knock them to the ground out of the way, instead the beast leaped over their heads and ran on through the open door with the other.

Ashain scrambled to his feet immediately with the three of them on his tail as they ran to the door, the werewolves were bounding down the corridor and seemed to have just jumped over Tony - who seemed to have ducked - and not noticed Grant at all. Grant had he'd pressed himself against the wall and had his wand in hand, Tony was getting to his feet. Both looked unharmed.

"Stunners don't work against them," Grant pointed out looking surprised.

"Werewolves are resistant to magic, you moron!" Ashain roared casting a murderous look at Grant before he raced after the wolves, "Stay here!"

"No, I can help," Cassia insisted and started to run after him, Tony went to as well but Marigold stopped him.

"Do all Ashains have death wishes?" Grant grumbled.

"Stay here! You'll get hurt," Marigold told Tony before a silvery stick insect Patronus sped towards them and spoke in Kresmir's voice.

"_Werewolves are attacking the castle from outside, Calderon is fighting them off now. Two students and myself are suffering minor injuries, no bites thankfully but Sophie Milder has an injured leg and can't walk, there's no way I can get her to you with my arm so if you could come then that'd be great. We're down a side corridor near the main entrance_."

Michael wished he was smarter as his wobbly legs hurried after Cassia to stop her getting hurt from either set of werewolves, - why did it have to be werewolves?! - his heart was pounding in unison with his feet as he pelted down the corridor. He caught up with her at the Grand Staircase, she'd stopped to watch as Ashain conjured some fiery barrier that the wolves were backing away from to stop them going down the corridor further into the castle. With a shocking agility for a man in his forties, Ashain leaped flawlessly over the side of the staircase he was part-way down to get to the ground faster. He was running the second he landed, slashing his wand at the werewolves backs with a fiery spell to draw their attention.

It worked. Ashain ran in the direction of the main entrance with the werewolves bounding hungrily after him... it dawned on him that Ashain was heading in the direction of the injured people. Michael had to do something, at the very least warn them. Michael turned to tell Cassia to go back but she was already at the bottom of the stairs after her father. Michael cursed before something occurred to him and he drew his wand hurriedly, calling forth his two Patronus lions even though he wasn't sure how the message thing worked.

"You go and tell Kresmir to hide or something because there's werewolves heading in his direction and you, go and tell McGonagall that the two men were werewolves and are running riot, Ashain's trying to lead them outside," Michael commanded the lions and they roared as they ran off.

Michael hoped it would work as he chased after Cassia, who was still running after her father and the werewolves. He took it as a good sign that he didn't spot Kresmir and whoever the two injured students were, Michael caught up with the little girl as she ran outside. He grabbed her hand to stop her from running out after Ashain who'd pretty much lost his lead on the werewolves or rather one werewolf... what had happened to the second? He saw Calderon was also there and throwing up shields of light when the wolves jumped at him. And there was another wolf, a gristled gray beast who was just standing there and watching. Not participating. Not unrelentingly attacking. Just... watching with its golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. It almost... It almost looked like it was smiling.

Cassia didn't seem to care at being stopped though, she opened her mouth and a loud, shrill birdlike call came out. Michael was sure if she'd been speaking English, she'd have been shouting as loud as her lungs could manage. Ashain finally turned to face the wolf, casting a spell at its legs to create ropes the it quickly tore through but was enough to get him some time to move away. However the five that Calderon was fending off had noticed him, or at least two of them had and both jumped at the same time. Ashain managed to dodge one at use a slashing spell to injure the other enough to make it fall short but the black one that had followed him from the Hospital Wing had lunged while he was distracted by them, Michael cried out a warning but it was too late. The bear-sized beast came down on the professor who cried out, Michael saw the wolf's claw tearing through the already injured left shoulder and Ashain yelped in pain.

And then birds were swooping down upon the wolves, screeching and pecking at their eyes. The wolves howled in pain and backed off the men, Michael noticed the watching wolf run back into the forest, running with a visible limp in one of its back legs before the birds could target it. Calderon rushed over to help Ashain while the wolves were distracted by their feathery attackers.

Cassia stopped calling. There was a terrible snarl. And it wasn't coming from outside. Michael and Cassia turned in unison to look behind them, the brown werewolf was lunging at them. Michael shoved Cassia out of the way to protect her and tripped himself, falling backwards and trapping himself.

"NO!" Michael screamed uselessly and hopelessly.

There was a bang and the werewolf was flung violently over his head, he was the Headmistress McGonagall standing there with her wand outstretched. She'd just saved his life. Hagrid was with her as well. He swiveled his head to see the werewolf being lifted by Calderon's yellow light, the assistant standing there with his hand outstretched before he cast it outside and Ashain slammed the doors shut behind it. Michael got to his feet shakily.

Both men stood there panting breathlessly, Ashain looked paler than Calderon and his left shoulder was bleeding badly, both of them sporting minor cuts across their bodies and faces. Cassia ran over to her father, Ashain looked like he was going to chastise for following him for a moment but seemed unwilling to break the silence or waste the energy on words and simply hugged her instead.

"What is going on at Hogwarts these days?" McGonagall commented and Calderon shrugged worriedly as Marigold, Grant and Tony came down the stairs to join them.

"I want a raise," Marigold grumbled as Tony ran over to hug his father and sister too, "Those people turned into werewolves and tried to kill us!"

"I know, I got Orrin and Mr Sanford's messages and we came straight here."

"It-It worked?" Michael wondered in surprise and the headmistress merely nodded as the Ashains moved closer to them. If he was capable of feeling anything other than residual terror from the beasts outside, he would have smiled.

"Very impressive, Mr Sanford."

"We can't relax," Calderon spoke up, "The students in Hogsmeade will be coming back soon, its not safe with a bunch of werewolves roaming around. They could be attacked. Plus I don't even know how safe the rest of the school is."

"Yes..." McGongall agreed and paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "We'll gather the students we have into the Great Hall, they can sleep there for tonight while the full moon is up so we make sure the school is secure and its easier to protect them if we know where they are. Which teachers are in Hogsmeade right now?"

"Neville and Bogdan are. Vipera and Florian aren't but are probably screwing somewhere which is useless to us, Koray went home to his family but he could be back by now," Grant answered for her and Ashain eyed him murderously.

"Koray is back," Calderon confirmed.

"Alright so if we contact Neville and Bogdan to tell them to gather students. Marius if you wouldn't mind going to retrieve them, I'll take staff volunteers to go with you to protect them to get them safely back into the castle. We need to confirm everyone is accounted for. This is serious stuff."

"Of course, Minerva, what's not to mind about walking in the freezing cold werewolf invested land in the dark?" Calderon pointed and laughed shrilly.

"So volunteers?"

"Me," Hagrid agreed immediately.

"I have to see to Orrin and those injured kids," Marigold pointed out and scratched his chin nervously, "Plus I'm not really great with defensive spells. Although even_ I_ knew that werewolves are resistant to magic."

"Patch me up and I'll go," Ashain offered with a nod to his injured arm.

"I'll go," Grant said at the same time, both threw each other dark looks, "You can't go, those kids need to be protected. You're not trustworthy."

"How can you have the audacity to call me untrustworthy?! You tried to kill four people - two of them children - not fifteen minutes ago!" Ashain yelled and everyone who hadn't been present at the hospital looked to Grant in shock.

"Is this true, Wynston?" McGonagall wondered looking stunned.

"Yes!" Marigold shrieked.

"No! Its not what you think," Grant insisted defensively, "I was trying to protect the school by sealing the werewolves in the Hospital Wing."

"While we were inside!"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"You don't sacrifice children!" Ashain snapped furiously, "They're the ones you're supposed to protect, you maniac!"

"I didn't notice Sanford and your kid."

"You didn't notice them when they were banging on the door to be let out?!"

"I thought that was just you and Marigold being cowards. Typical Slytherins!"

"LIAR! You knew and - I was a Ravenclaw! - you just didn't care! You weren't trying to save the students, you were just trying to save your own skin, you coward!"

"How dare you call me a coward?! You dastardly Shadow scum!"

"Coward!" Ashain spat and Grant raised his wand, Ashain was faster and disarmed him in the blink of an eye. Grant went red and swung his fist to hit Ashain but Hagrid grabbed his arm and snatched Ashain's wand from his hand.

"Both of you calm down!" McGonagall snapped, glaring between the both of them, "There's more important things at hand right now then this! We can talk about this later - and we will, Wynston - after the students are safe."

"Indeed," Grant agreed but continue to Ashain with unmasked hatred as he folded his arms, McGonagall had just opened her mouth to speak again when Grant added something, "Its hardly my fault that Sanford's a troublemaker and its certainly not my responsibility to make your disobedient brats behave."

Ashain lashed out before anyone could react, he struck Grant with enough force to throw the taller man backwards and crashing down to the ground. Hagrid looked like he was about to grab Ashain for moment to break up the fight but seemed reluctant to grab an injured man, Ashain also seemed content with his one impressive punch as he'd grazed his own knuckles from the force of the blow.

"If you endanger the life of any student again then I _will_ kill you!" Ashain yelled angrily as Grant sat up, his eye red and starting to swell from the punch, "And if you endanger the life of any of children again then you will _wish_ that I killed you!"

"Is that a threat?" Grant managed to sneer, despite looking quite pathetic.

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

"I said enough!" McGonagall shrieked, "Honestly! Unbelievable! Marigold, patch Ashain up then see to Kresmir and whoever then head to the hall. Marius, go ask Koray if he'll accompany you and Ashain. Grant, with me before you two kill each other! I'm sending a Patronus to Neville, head out as soon as you're ready. Honestly!"


	24. III: Journey to Safety

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

**_Will Protego maximus be coming back?_**  
_Not exactly, Calderon has his own kind of shield magic he can put up to defend the school instead so they just use/will use that instead. Can't until the students are safely back in the school though_

* * *

Scorpius and the others reached the assembled throng of students, he vaguely recognized Oring the Muggle Studies professor and Head of Hufflepuff house talking anxiously with Professor Longbottom at the front. He deduced the snatches of conversation that he heard, that none of the assembled students knew what was going on either. Unfortunately.

"Jamie-Pie, what's happening?" Chrissy was saying as she clung off James' arm fearfully.

"How am I supposed to know?!" James snapped irritably as he rolled his eyes, "I've been with you the entire time so why would I know more than you?! Stupid."

"I'm not st-stupid, D-Daddy says I'm l-like a genius!" Chrissy whimpered as she started to cry, "T-Too smart to understand st-stupid st-stuff!"

"Come on, Dad will tell me what's going on," Abby said to them as they moved past James and his sobbing girlfriend to get to the teachers, "Dad, what's happening?"

"Its nothing to worry about really," Professor Longbottom lied with a unconvincing smile, Latimer raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You and Oring just rehearsing your anxious looks for a play then?" Latimer questioned in a tone riddled with sarcasm, "Or did you really just not notice the huge silver dragon?"

"Latimer-"

"Dad, please," Abby interrupted looking at her father pleadingly, he sighed and his eyes caved.

"Some werewolves attacked the school, we don't know all the details but we need to get everyone back to the castle because you're more in danger of being attacked going back in small vulnerable groups. Calderon and some of the professors are coming to protect everyone as a precaution, everyone's sleeping in the Great Hall tonight until the full moon passes," Professor Longbottom told them in a quieter tone, "But it should be fine, the wolves have probably ran back into the forest to stay for the night. Its just better to be safe than sorry, try not to worry too much, sweetheart."

* * *

_Crystal regretted snapping at Annie, she might have been to harsh but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Her points remained. She was afraid of something happening to Michael on the way to or from the bus, Agnes had died coming back from the bus after all... if the guy hadn't been flipping out from drugs and thinking some lunacy about the knife flying then Michael might have died too. And she did disagree about how many chores Annie had had Michael take on, she'd wanted him to be happy and have a normal childhood like she'd not been able to have from being ill with her heart. Maybe she was being paranoid but he seemed down lately, he only smiled when he knew she was looking._

_Crystal hadn't been too bothered by Annie retracting her aid at first, she didn't like having to rely on people. It wasn't that she was ungrateful but she wanted to stand on her own two feet, be able to take care of herself and her own son alone. However it proved to me more difficult than she'd originally thought. As much as she hated to admit it, she still wasn't feeling back to full strength and tired easily. Potential employers didn't want to hire some recovering from cancer, her old boss had retired so he couldn't take her back anyway. _

_Money got tighter and tighter through the spring, she finally got a job in the beginning of summer. Waitressing at a local family owned restaurant, the young - and rather handsome - manager took pity on her. Robin Marker was the name, the son of the owner. He even let her bring Michael there since she couldn't leave him alone after school or afford a babysitter. It was too little too late though, she came home with Michael at the end of her first week on the job to find the door padlocked shut with a notice on the door.  
_

_Eviction._

_And worse, the landlord claimed anything inside would cover the cost of the rent she hadn't paid. They just had the clothes on their backs and the car. Crystal didn't even have enough on her to pay for them to sleep somewhere that night, she considered asking Annie if they could stay with her until she got back on her feet but rejected the idea. She didn't want Annie's help. She didn't want anyone's help. She wanted to do it alone. She could get back on her own feet. They had the car so it wasn't like they were sleeping on the streets anyway. It would be okay for a couple of weeks._

_The first night was worse than she thought, it may be summer but it got cold at night. It was a good thing that she had an emergency blanket still on the car from when her grandfather had liked to be prepared, she bundled her and Michael up in it - fully clothed - as they lay on the back seat, huddled together for warmth. She just hugged him tight and promised him that everything was going to be alright. It would be. It would._

* * *

Scorpius didn't feel the slightest bit unconcerned by the news of werewolves attacking the school, Greyback was the first thing to come to mind. He had been in Hogsmeade on the last trip and on the next one, werewolves were attacking the school? It couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe he'd been taking notes before, on how many students there were in Hogsmeade to figure out how many would be left in the castle? Was the Shadow Master going after Hogwarts again? Or going after Calderon? Or something else? Scorpius could only guess. And he hated it. And he was worried, there were people he cared about in Hogwarts. Had anyone been hurt in the attack?

Scorpius could only stand there in the cold with his friends and wait. The prefects along with Dom and Hal - since they were Head Girl and Head Boy - rounded everyone up, the professors started taking note to make sure everyone was there. Everyone was. Molly slipped back to join them once everyone was brought there, it was only a few more minutes after that before Calderon and professors arrived with Calderon's flurrying lights all around them. Professor Ashain's left arm was bandaged up and strapped to his chest, his wand was in his right and he was eying the scenery with sharp eyes and a furious expression. He and Calderon both looked like they'd done battle with the werewolves already. There was a muttering amongst the students as the adults all met up and talked amongst themselves for a moment before Calderon nodded and gave one of his high-pitched whistles to get their attention, they fell silent immediately.

"Alright, listen up!" Calderon announced to the group, his voice carrying probably magically, "We're heading back to the castle now, Rub- Professor Hagrid will walk behind, Koray and Ashain on the right, Oring and Longbottom on the left, all following my lead. Everyone is to stay in the middle, keep close together and walk fast. The Head Master...ess will tell you the details when you get to Hogwarts. Short version is that werewolves are around so we're getting you back to school safe and sound, alright? Any questions? Good because we're not taking question so let's go. Follow the lights!"

On that note, Calderon turned on his heel and headed back with the lights still swirling around him. Everyone began following and the teachers moved into position, Scorpius noticed the alertness in Professors Ashain and Longbottom marked them as former Aurors in comparison to the others. Professor Ashain's knuckles looked oddly bruised as if he'd punched something, he couldn't imagine that punching werewolves would be a pretty good idea. Scorpius tried to move forwards to ask Calderon for more information but his favorite professor stopped him.

"Leave him be, Scor, he needs to be on alert," Professor Ashain told him seriously.

"I want to know what happened," Scorpius complained, "Is everyone alright?"

"Some minor injuries, nothing serious and no one you know apart from staff. Now get back, these wolves didn't take Wolfsbane, they're relentless, resistant to magic and highly dangerous."

"How many is there? Is one of them Fenrir Greyback?"

"I don't know and I don't know, now get back! Ask questions when you're safe, not now."

"I think we're probably alright really," Professor Koray pointed out from nearby, "They're probably blind or at least injured, they ran back into the forest with their tails between their legs. A shame, its such a beautiful night sky tonight."

"Werewolves won't be coming from the sky, Astor, get further back!"

"If I don't are you going to hit me too?" Profesor Koray grumbled but the Astronomy professor tore his eyes away from the skies anyway, his wand was in his hand though, "We didn't see any werewolves coming."

"Do you think we'll see any werewolves?" someone asked and Scorpius turned to notice, Emmett Krane the odd Gryffindor Reserve Keeper pushing his way to the front.

"Fine, I'll go further back," Professor Ashain pointed out as he moved down the right side closer to the back.

"I doubt it," Professor Koray answered and Emmett looked extremely disappointed as he nodded, "This isn't a sort of zoo I'm afraid, Krane."

"What did you mean when you said to Ashain about going to hit too?" Latimer questioned before Scorpius could ask.

"He and Grant got into it apparently, Ashian hit him pretty good. Maybe now Grant will stop badgering everyone about being Shadows, he turned on me like that -" Professor Koray snapped his fingers at this, "- when he found out my wife was a Slytherin. Honestly, she works in the Law Office of the Ministry and has worked hard to get several laws pushed through for equaling the rights of Muggle-Borns but no, Slytherin equals Shadow."

"Or being related to Death Eaters," Scorpius added and the professor inclined his head in agreement, wishing he could've seen his favorite professor punch his most hated.

There was a howling in the distance and Professor Koray seemed to rethink his stance on nothing happening and he moved more out to the side, his eyes firmly fixed on the ground. He wasn't alone, most people were eying the darkness with fearful eyes. Or in Emmett's case, weirdly hopeful. It was an anxious walk, he noticed Rose had come over to them with Reuben who had his arm around her. Scorpius wished he could put his arm around Molly like that. She was walking by his side though. He still wasn't quite sure where they stood. Did going on one date mean they were dating? Or not? Was he allowed to hold her hand or put his arm around or... dare he think it, kiss her? Was she waiting him to make a move? They spent enough time together, alone when she helped him with his electives and on the way back from Quidditch... How did it work?! He didn't want to do anything wrong but was doing nothing wrong? Should he ask her? Should he ask her? Or would that make him sound like an idiot? It wasn't very manly either... How were you supposed to know these things?!

He was pulled back to the gravity of situation by a much closer sounding howl, he cursed himself for being distracted and kept his eyes scanning around them warily. Hogwarts came into view shortly after that, there was a collected sigh of relief and everyone relaxed a bit. That was the wrong thing to do. There was a loud howl as Calderon opened the door, snarls echoed around them and seven werewolves attacked from seven different directions with the door seeming to be the destination they were charging to. Calderon threw up his arms to form a light shield around them, Profesor Koray had raised his wand to attack the werewolf closed to him but-

"NO!" Emmett screamed as he ran forward and threw himself in between the professor and the incoming werewolf, facing the professor with his arms outstretched as tear bubbled in his eyes, "Don't hurt them! One of them could be my Dad! Don't hurt him!"

Professor Koray looked too shocked by this information to respond, thankfully Professor Ashain did and a burst of fire shot from his wand. Emmett screamed another 'no' but the fire simply formed as a barrier that scared the ferocious wolf back, Calderon held out his arms and a golden wall appeared on either side of the student body. It threw the werewolves back when they leaped at it, snarling angrily at being denied their prey.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE THE CASTLE NOW!" Calderon screeched in a high-pitched tone that could not be ignored.

Almost everyone didn't need telling twice. Students started rushing past Scorpius, running into the castle screaming like their lives depended on it. Scorpius would've followed but Emmett was still standing there, looking back out at the wolves with tears pouring down his cheeks. Scorpius went towards him to get him to come inside but he yanked his arm away desperately.

"No, I want to see my Dad!" Emmett choked out desperately, wiping at the tears that were still forming.

"Those probably aren't your Dad," Scorpius pointed out.

"You don't know that! One of them might be."

"Even if it one of them is, would he really want you to be out here while he's like this?"

"I-I don't think so."

"So, come on," Scorpius offered and took his hand to take him back inside, they stood near enough to the main entrance though so Emmett could continue to stare longingly out at the wolves still lunging hopelessly at Calderon's shield. Scorpius noticed that the ones he could see seemed to be oozing blood from their eyes for some reason.

The teachers were the last ones in, Professors Ashain and Longbottom stood either side of the door inside with their wands still poised in readiness. Calderon raised his arm into the sky and a pulse of light shot out, the golden wave carried the wolves all the way back to the edge of forest. There was a rushing sound as the light swirled into the air, Calderon's face was a mask of concentration before there was a final surge of light before it vanished. The wolves tried to run forwards but were repelled by some kind of invisible barrier.

"You didn't think to do that sooner?" Professor Ashain grumbled.

"Couldn't until everyone was inside, Ticcy, or they'd have been repelled too, duh," Calderon shrugged before wincing in pain and starting to move his hand to his chest but stopped mid-way, "Alright, let's just get everyone into the Great Hall."

* * *

_Crystal found it harder than she'd originally thought to get back on her feet, she was only working for minimum wage which was even less because she wasn't twenty-one until the last day of August. Most of that went to the cost of buying food - mostly eating in the restaurant she worked since she got a discount - and drink, gas money for the car and clothes - and blankets - since they'd been left with almost nothing. _

_Robin was always good to her though, he let her take a break in the afternoon to pick up Michael from school and didn't mind them staying in the restaurant after closing and cleaning up while he did the books, tallied up the money and manager things. She was grateful for his kindness, it was still cold at night and she liked to help Michael with his homework which was easier than in the car. After that Michael would sleep for a bit in the office while she and Robin talked as he carried on with his work back in the restaurant, he was so nice. Crystal didn't notice at the time how not all the money Robin counted up ended up written in the books, a portion every time left in his pocket instead of with the rest. _

_He really seemed to be struggling, she chalked it up to the stress of his unconventional life. It was understandable he'd have trouble concentrating when they were sleeping in a car every night, he actually did okay until it came to writing down things or reading. He'd be alright, things would get better and he wouldn't be so stressed then. She did try to keep his spirits up. She cut a picture out of a magazine of an amazing apartment that would suit them perfectly and stuck it in the car, she promised him they'd get there someday. Things would get better, they wouldn't struggle forever._

_Crystal came back from putting Michael down in the office to join Robin, she enjoyed their conversations and putting off going back to the car was always good anyway. Robin was standing up in front of the table and pocketing some bag when she got back in, he turned when he noticed her and smiled warmly. She walked back over to him and opened her mouth to ask what he'd had, at that moment he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. All thoughts left her mind as his bright blue eyes met hers._

_"You're really amazing, you know that?" Robin pointed out in a whisper, "So beautiful but so kind. You don't deserve all this crap that's happened to you."_

_"N-No one does," Crystal stammered nervously and felt herself blush at the compliment as she looked away, "And thank you... You've been really good to me. I really appreciate it."_

_"You could probably get a lot if you sold your locket, its exquisite and would sell for a lot," Robin said and she looked back to him, he shifted with nervous embarrassment, "Sorry, I studied antiques at Oxford."_

_"You studied at Oxford?" Crystal wondered, recalling Jack had almost made it there. She shoved that thought away, she couldn't think about Jack without feeling utterly depressed._

_"Graduated the year before last. Started working in the family business instead."_

_"This locket is a family heirloom, I could never sell it," Crystal offered honestly, that and her grandfather's dog tags were the only things she left of them. They meant too much to give away. _

_"I can understand that..." Robin stated as he trailed off, still staring at her. He reached out to touch her face and she tensed slightly at his touch but didn't back away, she was hypnotized by his blue eyes... she liked blue eyes, when he spoke again it was an even lower whisper, "Did I mention that I thought you were beautiful?"_

_Crystal opened her mouth to tell him that he did but he caught her in a kiss instead, silencing her. Her initial reaction was surprise and her first thought was that it was different to Jack. Her second thought was to shove him from her mind again, Jack didn't own her. She leaned in more as she kissed him back and encircled her arms around Robin as he pulled her closer in turn. Life was too short, she didn't want to die alone. Robin was so nice, she liked him... what could go wrong?_

* * *

"So your Dad's a werewolf?" Scorpius asked Emmett to try take his mind off things as they were led towards the Great Hall, the older boy wiped his eyes but still looked glum as he nodded.

"He was infected when I was younger. Mum was really afraid of him infecting us, even though he said it could only happen on the full moon and he took Wolfsbane and didn't even stay at home for full moon nights. She got very paranoid though and it only got worse, she was afraid of his germs then his touch and breathing the same air as him or touching anything he'd touched. She made him go away and said I couldn't see him anymore," Emmett explained sadly, "She was killed in the memorial attack and now I live with my uncle, my uncle doesn't want him around either but he lets Dad send me birthday cards now."

"I'm... I'm sorry," Scorpius offered to which Emmett shrugged as he kept his eyes on the ground. He really did suck at comforting people.

They reached the Great Hall and Grant was waiting to cross the names of those entering off the list, presumably to make sure everyone was there. When Scorpius got to the front, he saw that one of Grant's eyes was swollen shut and already as black as the sky outside. In fact, the bruise spanned a larger area than his eye. Scorpius felt extremely satisfied.

"Nice eye, Grant," Latimer commented with a smirk, Grant gave him a dark look.

"Just get inside, Latimer," Grant said icily as he scribbled at the parchment in his hands, "You two, Malfoy."

Scorpius slipped past him with Latimer to the Great Hall, the tables were set up but no one was sitting by house or maybe they were and you just couldn't tell because everyone was in plain clothes, there was no food or dishes set up on them though. A few of the teachers how hadn't gone to Hogsmeade were walking around the edges of the room protectively. He oddly spotted Professor Ashain's daughter, Cassia, standing on the Slytherin table and addressing whatever students had gathered close enough to hear what she was saying. Scorpius edged a bit closer out of curiosity.

"So then there was this snarling and when me and Michael turneded around, there was the werewolf that used to be Wilbur. Rember, he was super big and brown and he was running right towards us, it was super scary but I wasn't scared. Michael pushed me out of the way to keep me safe so I couldn't maker the birds attack but then there was this loud bang like louder than thunder and the werewolf gets sloded backwards over her heads. It was McGonagall and she says 'no one messes with my school, you bitch!' and the werewolf yelpeded and ran outside with its tail between its legs," Cassia was recounting, "Wilbur was a wimp even as a werewolf, I guessed.

"So then my Daddy and Marius come back inside and slammeded that door shut to get out the nasty wolves. And then Grant was coming back with Marigold and Hagrid and my brother, Tony. So they was talking boring growed-up stuff about getting the other students back safely from Hogsmeade and she asked for volnut ears Grant started crying acause he is super scared and a wimp and begging not to go. And my Daddy and Marius says that they'll go acause a werewolf army is no trouble for them, I mean my Daddy could fight off the entire army by hisself obviously acause my Daddy is best but he has to let Marius and Hagrid and Astor feel like they're important too, you know? My Daddy is nice like that.

"So Grant says 'Daddy- I mean Ashain, you're a coward!' which he is only say acause he's jealous and stupid acause even _I_ know that werewolves are resistant to magic and I is only five. So my Daddy says 'you're the coward! You shutted in us to die acause you were too scared of wolves' but Tony blasted the door anyway acause my brother is _not_ crazy. And Grant is say 'I'm not a coward!' and he goes to attack my Daddy but my Daddy magicked a sheild to stop it and Hagrid snatcheded away Grant's wand. So Grant says that we're troubles and deserveded to be killed so my Daddy punched him.

"He puncheded him so hard that he was flung super high and throweded back really far. And my Daddy says 'if you try hurt students again then I'll kill you and if you try hurt my kids again then you'll wish I killeded you!' and Grant says 'is that a threat' and my Daddy says 'you damn well better believe it!' acause he was angry and Grant just looked really scared. And its the truth, just look at Grant acause his eye is still hurted. I think he might go blind. Marigold says he's not healing him acause Grant tried to kill him."

"Cassia, what are you doing?" Dom questioned from nearby and Cassia jumped down to go over to her, leaving the students to excitedly discuss what she'd said, especially when Nick added loudly that it was true.

"Telling people what happened," Cassia pointed out as if it was obvious, "And making friends. Its easier to make friends here. At home people call me names and make fun of me acause they think I is weird and Tony is crazy."

"Is all that stuff true?" Latimer wondered.

"Yes, I was there."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I feel like I should apologize because I know this doesn't feel like a lot, it was actually longer as this is what I wrote yesterday and I wrote loads today but when I went to save it I didn't check the internet was connected so I lost everything I wrote today. Which is just awesome. So I'm just splitting this chapter instead since I have to write the other half out again which is going to be fun yay and you have something to read in the meantime_


	25. III: Seeing Stars

_**Author's Note:** Firstly thanks to Winged-panther1 for reviewing, secondly I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Having to rewrite stuff I'd already written the previous day is just... ugh. So to make things more interesting for myself I changed it up a bit, a lot, did the flashbacks in much more detail and split instead of in one as is the present day more in the present day conversations although the last bit is pretty much exactly the same because its one of those anchor point moments I have a clear picture of. Which is also means longer length for you and a much more complete chapter and a bonus flashback I was originally going to have for next chapter. I also just felt like saying 'viewer discretion is advised' for the flashback stuff _

* * *

_Annie hadn't been kidding when she'd said that life was just one struggle after the next. Things only got worse after her and Crystal's argument. Michael hated arguments, first Jack then Annie, why did people have to go away? He missed Annie. And then he felt guilty for missing her, he was supposed to be on Crystal's side after all. If they didn't have a car then they'd be like the people on the street who begged for money, cars didn't make for good homes. It was a good thing he'd taken Liggy to the restaurant to play with the day of their eviction or he'd have lost his only friend. He still spent most of his day being bored in the restaurant or being tortured in school. He missed having a home and having things to do._

_Until things changed again. Crystal seemed really happy and they started having sleepovers in Robin's house, Crystal and Robin slept upstairs so he had the couch. It was warmed and more comfortable than the car but... Michael didn't like Robin very much. Robin always came down really early which woke him up as he was a sleeper, Robin would open a trick drawer and take out a bag with white powder before he went to the bathroom. He'd come out with the bag empty and seem happier._

_"What is the powder for?" Michael had asked him the third time it happened. Robin's smile had vanished in an instant._

_"Its a secret," Robin sneered angrily and looked down on him with a scarily dark expression, "I can't tell you what and you can't tell anyone else."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so!" Robin snapped and in the next instant his hand was around Michael's neck, his eyes bulging madly, "If you tell anyone then bad things will start happening. You wouldn't want that, would you?"_

_Michael had been afraid to answer with a hand around his neck, Robin had waited a second before seeming to decide that no answer was a good answer. He smiled but it looked demented with his bulging blue eyes as he finally let go and continued on back upstairs as if nothing had happened._

_Michael didn't say anything to anyone, he didn't want anymore bad things to happen and he thought it was Crystal to be happy after being sick... He didn't actually really remember what she'd been like before she'd gotten cancer. He still didn't like Robin though. There was no getting away from him though, especially when school ended. Michael joined Crystal in being super happy because of that, the year of school was over. Hopefully it was the last, how many years of school could there be anyway? One seemed like more than enough to him._

_It gave him more time to wonder about the mystery of Robin's powder. Michael managed to see he kept more in another trick draw in the office, he'd take that into the bathroom as well and replace money into the trick drawer that he took from the day's earnings. There seemed to be more money he put in the drawer each time. Robin's Dad - and the guy who owned the restaurant - came in one of the days, thinking that someone was skimming money because they seemed to losing an unusual amount of money compared to when he was the manager. It made Michael wonder about the money stashed in the trick drawer._

_Michael woke up early a few days before his fifth birthday and Crystal's twenty-first, he wasn't very happy though as he'd been informed that he would have to go back to school. He was dreading it. He'd awoken before even Robin had come down for his strange white powder. Michael turned away from the seat side of the couch to face the room, his eyes straying to the trick drawer... Should he get a closer look? It wouldn't make a difference if he just looked at it quickly and put it back, Robin wouldn't even know that he'd looked at it. Finally making up his mind, he went over to the drawer._

_He knew the trick from seeing Robin open it enough times, it opened with ease and sure enough there was a small bag with the white powder in it. More than one in fact, there was three and there was some money too, probably the same money from the restaurant drawer. Michael wondered why, didn't grown ups usually use banks because they needed the cards to get the money? Or had Annie explained that wrong? He still didn't understand the powder, why was it in small bags not bottles?_

_Michael picked up one of the bags to get a better look, trying to puzzle it out. So focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear Robin coming down until he was on the creaky step on the stairs, Michael dropped the bag in panic. Thankfully, it didn't spill but having to bend down to pick it up cost him precious time. Robin saw him and practically ran over to him. Michael opened his mouth to apologize even though he hadn't actually hurt the powder so Robin shouldn't be mad, he'd said not to tell anyone not to not touch it. Whatever he was going to say was wiped from his mind as the second Robin reached him, he punched Michael._

* * *

Any further conversation was cut off as a red headed first year girl flung her arms around Albus, many younger siblings were coming over to make sure the older were alright. Abby and Rose were similarly hugged by their little brothers as the pair reached them, Nick also came over to see his sister but didn't engage in the hugging. Scorpius didn't have any living siblings in Hogwarts to worry about but he did have friends who'd had to stay behind, he started scanning through the crowd for Michael and the others.

He spotted them because of Corin's adult height, sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table as usual for Maurice's translator necklace. However Maurice, Michael and Corin were also joined by Vern, Orous, Lorcan and Professor Ashain's son, Tony. Apparently house seating didn't matter. Scorpius went over to them as did the others, pleased to see that they seemed unharmed although Michael looked extremely pale.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted them as he joined them, "You all alright?"

"No, these are our ghosts, clearly," Lorcan commented sarcastically.

"Yes, we're all alright," Orous confirmed with a nod, "Are you all?"

"Yep," Albus agreed brightly as the others also sat down, "So what happened anyway, Michael?"

"Why are you asking me?" Michael wondered and Scorpius noticed his hands had started to shake, Michael snatched them off the table immediately, Orous threw Albus a dark look that went unnoticed, "Werewolves. McGonagall will say more."

"Yeah but according to Ashain's girl kid you were involved and stuff, more details than just werewolves would be nice. We got that much."

"My name is Cassia," Cassia pointed out with a scowl to Albus.

"Whatever. Now come on, Michael, quit being an information hog."

"I don't want to talk about it," Michael muttered as he looked down.

"C'mon! Why not?! It's not a big deal, its not like you haven't nearly died before."

"Albus," Scorpius said warningly, sensing it was really bothering Michael and Albus wasn't helping. Albus gave a completely clueless look.

"I don't like werewolves," Michael admitted quietly.

"What's so scary about werewolves?" Albus wondered, "Apart from the teeth and claws and ferocious-looking ness. Teddy Lupin's Dad was a werewolf and apparently he was a pretty awesome guy according to everyone."

"They can turn people into monsters."

"So can zombies," Orous blurted out as if trying to change the subject to cheer Michael up although zombies was a slightly unusual route to go, "Personally I always thought they were scarier, my dad is a big fan of them though, he's a real zombie buff. He said he was psyched to learn that they were real when Mum told him about the magical world and stuff, he thinks lots of magical things are cool."

"I wish my Mum would've thought lots of magical things were cool," Tony sighed as he rested his head on his hand.

"Werewolves are worse than zombies though," Michael said seriously, "Ignoring fast zombies, they're not _that_ difficult to deal with - either get away or take out - alone. In bigger groups, its admittedly a bit more challenging but still possible. One werewolf by itself is much more dangerous, in bigger groups you're absolutely screwed. And turning into a werewolf is different than turning into a werewolf. With zombies, you're utterly dead and gone, just a lifeless body so its not even really you anymore but werewolves... werewolves you _become_ a monster. You're still you with thoughts and feelings and memories but you're a monster. There's enough monsters in the world without becoming one or have someone you care about turn on you. It'd be better if you did die like you do when you're turned to a zombie."

"But they're only dangerous on the full moon," Emmett argued, "Most of the time they're just decent, normal people struggling with a condition that they didn't want or ask for. And they take Wolfsbane so they can keep their minds so they're not even dangerous then."

"Emmett, I saw a guy going from unsuspecting, non-threatening, balding overweight man to monster. And another go from injured and barely conscious in a hospital bed to trying to kill the guy who'd been saving his life. Werewolves are terrifying regardless of who they were."

"And who are you anyway? And why are you sitting with us?" Albus wondered to Emmett but everyone's attention was pulled by one of Calderon's non-ignorable high-pitched whistles, they all glanced to the front of the the hall where Calderon gave a drum roll on the staff before pointing to Headmistress McGonagall.

"Thank you for that, Marius," Headmistress McGonagall commented to him tiredly before turning back to the hall, her voice carrying with presumably Calderon's magic as usual, "You are all probably wondering why we have brought you here and what is happening. We had a breach of security tonight involving werewolves, thanks to the efforts of staff and a few others, the breach has been fixed. However it is better to be safe then sorry so for tonight everyone will be sleeping in the Great Hall, life will resume as normal tomorrow when the full moon has passed until then you are to remain in this hall.

"If you need the bathroom then you are to only use the closest set of toilets as staff are patrolling the corridors for your own safety. Later on, we will be taking you in groups by year back to your dormitories for any things you need for the night. For now, I believe it would be dinner time," Headmistress McGonagall concluded, Calderon clapped his hands and cutlery, goblets, plates and dishes filled with food appeared on the tables before them, "Enjoy."

Everyone - except Michael - dug into the food hungrily, Scorpius and his group in Hogsmeade hadn't stopped for lunch and probably more hadn't either. People started seeming to relax although Scorpius noticed that Rivers was the only teacher who stopped to eat, Kresmir looked injured, Marigold and Headmistress McGonagall didn't touch her food and the rest must still have been patrolling or standing around the Great Hall in readiness. Calderon also left and after briefly checking on their children, Professors Ashain, Hagrid and Longbottom did too.

* * *

_Michael hadn't even realized that grown ups could hit children until that moment. But they could. And it hurt. He thought he say stars when it struck. Michael felt the fist connect painfully and forcefully with his jaw, a tooth was torn from his mouth and he was knocked back to the ground from the power behind the blow. The bag fell from his grip once more and Robin dived for it immediately. Michael was too preoccupied with the pain in his cheek and the coppery taste in his mouth from some liquid, he wiped it with his hand as it oozed from his lips. His hand came back with a crimson streak... blood._

_"Did you take any of it?!" Robin snarled as he turned back to him, towering over him. Michael didn't know what to saw but apparently this time it was the wrong thing as Robin struck him again, this time catching his eye and it stung so much when he tried to open his eyelid that he gave up, "I said did you take any of my stuff?!"_

_"N-No," Michael stammered out fearfully, flinching as Robin raised his fist again. Robin's hand paused at Michael's answer before he hit him again anyway, Michael whimpered in pain, "All I did was look at it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't take any of it, I swear!"_

_"Well you should know better than to mess with things that don't belong to you!" Robin roared as he hit him again. And again. And again. Michael started to cry, "Do you know how valuable that stuff is?! How precious?! You don't touch it! EVER! It's mine!"_

_And again. And again. Michael just tried to raise his arms to protect his head as the blows rained down on him, each bringing a new wave of pain, worse than anything in school. He didn't understand why, his mind screamed at his weak useless body to do something to stop the assault. He thought it would never stop until he heard Crystal's voice._

_"Robin!" Crystal shrieked in panic. The blows ceased immediately, Michael risked opening his non-hurting eye a crack to peer through his fingers to see his mother standing at the bottom of the stairs with a horrified expression on her face, "What are you doing?! Get away from my son!"_

_"Boy needs to be punished," Robin insisted, "Go back to bed."_

_"No! Leave him al- Is that... Is that what I think it is?" Crystal started to say as she seemed to notice the bag of powder lying on the floor out of the way, Robin must've put it down to free up his hands. Crystal gripped at the locket and dog tags around her neck, "I-I'm going to call the police."_

_"NO!" Robin yelped in panic and rushed over to stop her, grabbing her arms in desperation, "Don't, I can explain... I-I need it and Michael... Michael was a threat."_

_"He's four and you're sick!" Crystal yelled and freed herself from his grasp._

_Robin's blue eyes flashed darkly and he grabbed the nearest object - which happened to be a lamp - and hit her with it, she fell to the ground and her head bounced off the bottom step. Crystal groaned and looked almost dazed as she tried to sit up but Robin wasn't going to allow that, he hit her with the butt of the lamp again. Over and over again._

_Michael just lay there on the ground for a minute in horror, everything hurt so bad and he was terrified. But he had to do something to stop Robin hurting Crystal. His legs were shaking so much that his knees kept knocking together, he was so scared he was afraid his heart was going to give him bruises from hammering into the inside of his chest so forcefully. He just wanted Robin to leave Crystal alone._

_And then the strangest thing, so fast that if he'd blinked he'd have missed it, so fast that he thought he might have imagined. It was as if some invisible force had plucked Robin into the air and tossed him back away from Crystal, Michael's good eye widened with shock - his bad eye tried to but it just made it sting more - and Robin looked equally surprised as he dropped the bloody ended lamp._

_"M-Must be imagining things," Robin muttered to himself as he got up, looking around in fear for a minute, "I better run."_

_Robin raced upstairs and Michael tried to take a step towards Crystal but his trembling legs gave way, he collapsed back onto the ground and managed not to cry out at the pain it aggravated. He lay there trying to breathe through the pain as he waited for it to recede enough for him to try moving again. Robin rushed back down before then though. Michael froze in fear. Robin was now dressed - although he looked like he'd done so in a hurry - with a bag slung over his shoulder. He dropped it to the ground beside Michael and started shoving both the bags of powder and money into it, Michael saw that clothes were mostly in it._

_Robin zipped up the bag and headed towards the door, Michael had a brief hopeful bubble that Robin hadn't notice him or Crystal but it crushed. Robin stopped in the doorway, something akin to remorse on his face as he glanced back to Crystal's body. She wasn't moving anymore and her hair was now matted with blood. Robin moved back over to her and ripped something off her neck, Michael caught a glimpse of the locket design as Robin shoved it into his pocket and finally left._

_Michael heard Robin's car come to life and drive away, it was only then terror let go of his heart and he would have relaxed if not for the pain halting his other thoughts. He forced himself to get back up and stagger to the phone, pressing the buttons - that he'd memorized by position not from the squiggles - that Annie had told him to if anything happened._

_"Please help," Michael begged into the receiver as fresh tears flooded over the new ones, "Please."_

* * *

The tense atmosphere returned after dinner when a howl echoed from outside, more continued occasionally every so often for the rest of the night. People now didn't have much to do but worry with only the things they'd had with them in Hogsmeade. It was at that point that Scorpius realized he'd never gotten the chance to double back to get Michael the broomstick for Christmas, it made him feel guilty. Michael could probably use something to cheer him up.

Time seemed to drag by but somehow skipped by at the same time, the tables were cleared out and replaced by sleeping bags. They were taken in groups to return their dormitories to put down things and get pajamas, brush teeth and the like in the bathrooms there as well. Screens were put to give them some privacy to change in the Great Hall that went down when the students were successfully changed. Michael didn't change and didn't look as if he had any intention of sleeping that night, despite getting them a nice spot in the corner by the door, he just sat in the corner with his knees hugged up to his chest.

They were divided to sleep in houses then again by gender - although he noticed a few older couples laying together on the borderline - and bade goodbye to Orous and Vern, Vern had seemed oddly quiet and it was only when he said goodnight that it dawn on him why. Fenrir Greyback, the _werewolf_, had been the one to kill Vern's parents after all. Professor Ashain's kids went to go sleep in the staff area, he returned to presumably say goodnight to them before leaving again. Their were sleeping bags for plenty of the staff but Rivers was the only one who'd curled up in one, although he heard Headmistress McGonagall say something about sleeping in shifts to Marigold and Elina.

Albus seemed to sleep the second his head touched the sleeping bag, Corin also lay down but his anxious eyes didn't close, Maurice had brought back from the dormitory to read and used the light of his wand to do so as they'd put out the candles. He wasn't the only one, not everyone was getting down to sleep yet and some were simply sitting and talking. Prefects were patrolling around the hall as well in shifts. Michael still sat in the corner, Scorpius went over to sit beside him.

"Hey," Scorpius offered and Michael didn't look at him.

"The Shadows were behind this," Michael told him quietly, Scorpius blinked in surprise but Michael continued before he could ask what, "There was these two guys who claimed to be attacked, one was injured so they were taken to the Hospital Wing since its closer than St Mungo's. They could hardly turn down unsuspecting injured people. I saw it on the Map and went to investigate, Ashain started questioning the non-injured one and the guy started stuttering as he rambled about not wanting to do to it but 'they' threatening their families. Before anyone had time to think about it, they transformed...

"Grant and Ashain's kids had followed Ashain so they were there but Tony and Grant were by the door, the rest of us were by the werewolves. Ashain got injured protecting Marigold and he told us to run but... but Grant sealed us in with him and Tony safe, he... he wouldn't... he wouldn't let us out... What kind of person seals four people in with werewolves to kill them?," Michael explained as his voice cracked from the effort of trying not to cry, "More had attacked the outside apparently, its Kresmir and some of the students were injured and Calderon was outside fighting them. Short version is, we got out and Ashain got the wolves outside, Cassia got birds to them to attack so Calderon and Ashain could get back inside... I was a coward. I was such a coward, too scared to even think to do anything to help them. If Calderon or Ashain had died it would've been all my fault-"

"It wouldn't have been your fault," Scorpius insisted but Michael didn't look the slightest bit convinced as he hastily wiped his eyes, "You're not responsible for everyone, you're thirteen and if you'd tried to help then they just would've gone after you and gotten back inside the school."

"Its no excuse! Sitting by and watching something bad happening is the worst thing, the absolute worst thing. I'm a horrible person."

"Michael-"

"I checked the Map the first chance I got," Michael interrupted loudly, clearly intend on changing the subject and not listening to reason, "Fenrir Greyback was - _is_ - one of the werewolves outside right now. I think... I think he was the one who was watching them fight."

"Greyback?" Scorpius wondered in surprise to which Michael nodded solemnly, "What... What was he trying to do?"

"I don't know but if he's here, combined with Wilbur said about having no choice... the Shadows were behind it. I don't know what they were expecting to gain but they were behind it. And I figured out something else useful too."

"What?"

"I know which members of staff can conjure Patronuses and which ones can't, I know its concrete proof or anything but since evil can't summon them... The Shadow might not be able to either, its worth looking at the six who can't. Or five since I'm pretty sure its not Hagrid. Vipera, Rivers, Florian, Dunbrooke and Grant all can't cast Patronuses."

"Grant!" Scorpius exclaimed before lowering his voice,"Grant has to be Shadow, this is proof. He trapped the four of you because he was trying to get rid of Professor Ashain, he must think he's a threat or something so he was trying to kill him. Using the werewolves and making it look like he was just doing what was best for the school so alleviate suspicion."

"What did you want, Malfoy?" Grant spat and they both jumped to realize Grant had walked over to them.

"What?"

"You called my name!"

"Oh yeah..." Scorpius said as it dawned on him that exclaiming his name had made Grant think he was summoning him, "Yeah. I just wanted to say that you should be ashamed of yourself! What the hell is wrong with you?! Trapping four people do die, you're supposed to protect students not kill them and Cassia's a freakin' five year old!"

"I was doing the best I could to protect the school, sacrifices must be made," Grant growled, "Besides, Ashain spawn can hardly be classed as children. And for what its worth, I didn't notice your friend was in there."

"Yeah right," Scorpius scoffed and Grant glared.

"I don't care whether you believe me. Now get to sleep the both of you."

* * *

_Michael sat by Crystal's bedside, looking at her banged up, bandaged face. She was all tied up to tubes and wires attached to her. He wasn't completely stupid, he knew when doctors said things like 'may have permanent brain damage' and 'might never wake up', that it was bad. He kept leaving the children's ward the second they took their eyes off him to be with her, they'd given him something the pain but couldn't do anything else for the bruises. He sat on the bed, holding her hand as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose her too._

_"Y'know the nurses aren't trying to be dicks to you, they're trying to keep an eye on you in case get worse," Annie insisted as she joined him again, he didn't look away from his mother though, "Come on, let's you back."_

_"I want to stay with Crystal," Michael whispered, "In case she gets worse."_

_"She's not..." Annie began but trailed off as she sat down in the seat by Crystal's bedside, "Okay, I'm not going to lie to you. But you shouldn't be here if she does get worse, you already saw your great granny die and one death is more than enough. Believe me, I see death every day. I hate it."_

_"Why do you do it if you hate it?" Michael wondered and Annie looked more surprised than he'd ever thought possible by the question before she composed herself._

_"I don't know, money's not bad," Annie answered with a shrug as she looked away, "And I like knowing what to do, to be able to help the other people who don't die... the other people who aren't too far gone to be saved because you can't save yourself or the people I care about."_

_"Can you save Crystal?"_

_"No, I would if I could but there's nothing. I can't go back and protect her from the attack, the doctors did everything they could. It depends on how bad she's hurt and how much she fights, I don't want to crush your hopes but I don't want to give you false hope either 'cause that's a bitch. She has a weak heart so that lessens her chances."_

_"I don't want her to die," Michael started to cry with guilt, why hadn't he protected her from Robin? He'd been there, he could've done something. Anything other than just watched. He hated himself for that, what would Agnes think? Just watching the worst, he had no right to complain when he'd done nothing to stop it. He wasn't sure what had stopped Robin in the first place but he knew it hadn't been him. Annie wiped away his tears abruptly._

_"No. No you don't, don't you dare cry."_

_"W-Why?"_

_"You never cry in public, you can't let people see you're weak. Cry alone or on the inside, smile on the outside or around others. You have to be strong, Michael, or this world is going to tear you apart. Someone has to be strong. I didn't get you to do things for yourself to be mean, I did it because I wish someone had shown me when I was younger. Being strong is more important than being happy, Jack would be here right now if he'd been strong instead of just what made him happy. Remember that," Annie told him seriously before her expression wavered, "Or not and just whatever, I'm slightly drunk right now... and need to be more drunk. You can stay with Crystal for a bit while I go, just make sure you're back in the children's ward before morning."_

_On that note, Annie left and he was alone with Crystal once more. He wiped his eyes fiercely as his tears dried up, he could be strong. He just wanted her to be okay, why was it so hard to get things to be okay? It was his fault. He'd made Robin angry. Crystal had been trying to help him. It should be the other way around, he should've been trying to help her. She had a weak heart and she'd just gotten over cancer, he was young and strong. It was his responsibility to protect her. Other people were easier to save. He lay down beside her, carefully to not aggravate his bruises. He buried his head in her neck and gripped her hand real tight, willing her to fight, to hold on._

_"I promise, Mummy," Michael breathed into her ear, "If you wake up then I'll be strong and I'll protect you. Never watch you be hurt again when I do something. Anything."_

_Michael suddenly felt as if a valve had been released, the strength was flooding from his body in waves. If he'd had the energy to keep his eyelids open then he would've seen Crystal glowing, her damaged brain healing before muggle medical doctors had even confirmed it. She stirred when the glowing receded but Michael had already succumbed to unconsciousness._

* * *

Scorpius tried to sleep but he found it impossible with the eerie howls of the wolves, Michael had laid down at Grant's request but he wasn't sleeping. That was another thing keeping Scorpius awake: Grant. How was he supposed to sleep when a Shadow who had tried to murder his closest friend and favorite professor was walking around? Did Headmistress McGonagall really buy his crap about protecting the school? Grant was a liar! An evil, pathetic, liar!

Scorpius sat up and leaned against the wall defiantly, he wasn't going to let a Shadow and murderer tell him what to do. He couldn't sleep so he was going to sit up if he wanted to. He saw that there were still people awake although a lot less than earlier, the sounds of talking had died down as well. Maurice was still reading what Scorpius realized was a book about Christmas, Corin had fallen asleep and Albus was still asleep. The Christmas trees decorating the hall looked oddly menacing in the dark, the jagged edges making him think of saw blades and the glinting decorations like eyes glaring at them or simply watching creepily. He turned his attention instead to the ceiling, beautiful, dazzling starts smiling down at him.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a voice commented and he glanced away in time to see Molly sitting down beside him.

"Yeah," Scorpius admitted with a smile as Molly looked up at the sky, the way the starlight danced off her skin and light up her eyes made his heart beast a little faster.

"Least that's one good thing about tonight, get to sleep under the stars. Ever done that before?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"I kind of have. Mother had a skylight installed in my room when I was a baby, she wanted to give me a head start in learning Astronomy," Molly explained and laughed, he loved her laugh, "Didn't work though. Used to make up my own names for the patterns in the stars. Drove her mad. 'That's the constellation of Orion, not a wizard holding a wand!' or 'that's Libra not a kite! Honestly Molly!'"

"She sounds interesting," Scorpius offered unsurely as Molly's smile became a sad one.

"Yeah. She'd be glad I could name them now, there's Orion and Gemini - I feel like that's important for some reason - and Scorpius... Must be cool to have your name on a star constellation, don't you think?" Molly told him as she pointed out the different stars as she spoke, turning to him as she finished her question.

"I think you're beautiful in the starlight," Scorpius blurted out before he could stop himself, he felt his face burning scarlet as she blushed and they both looked away. Silence. He mentally kicked himself as he looked back to her, she was looking away with still a tinge of color in her cheeks, "Molly?"

"Yes?" Molly wondered as she looked back to him quickly. He bit his lip. Still not wanting to seem like an idiot but... well he supposed when it came to dating that he _was_ an idiot.

"Are we... Are we dating?" Scorpius managed to make his mouth ask, Molly gave him a wry smile.

"I don't know, Scorpius, are we dating?"

Molly's question threw him off-guard, he'd been expecting her to confirm or deny or even just laugh at him - which was just a sad kind of denial - but she'd asked him. Was she just trying to be confusing? No, no, she wasn't. She was telling him that it was up to him, she was waiting for him to make a move after all. He was supposed to be doing something and she was waiting. Waiting for him to say yes? Or was it a test to see if he said yes or no? Yes being the wrong answer for being too presumptuous and no being the right thing because it was her choice since he'd asked her out? Or was yes the right answer because they were and no was wrong because he was just too stupid to know where they stood?

He'd never dated anyone before. He didn't know this things. Was he supposed to say yes or no?! Why did everyone know these things but him?! And she was so close to him that the smell of cherries in her hair was messing with his mind, literally they were right beside each other and their faces were inches from each other. Yes or no or... was he supposed to kiss her?

He felt his heartbeat quicken as he opened and closed his mouth, stupidly trying to deduce whether she wanted him to say yes or no. He just needed to stop being indecisive and go for it... Kissing wasn't indecisive. People leaned in for kisses, if she didn't lean in then he'd know that she didn't want to kiss him and want him to say yes or if she didn't then it meant she wasn't interested and wanted him to say no. His heart was deafening him as he leaned in. Molly leaned in too. She _wanted_ him to kiss her! Mother of Merlin, he was going to kiss Molly! He closed his eyes and tried so hard not to smile. Their lips were about to touch-

"Weasley! Get back to patrolling!" Grant barked and shattered the moment, Molly jerked away abruptly to obey. Gone in a flash and he was left alone under the stars. He swore mentally.

Scorpius _really_ hated Grant.


	26. III: Crystal Gazing

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Insaen Imagination for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Now Grant has the legendary Potter cockblocking ability?_**  
_Grant's just in a bad mood and they're not his favorite people_

_Okay this isn't really a question but just to clear up any confusion, Vipera (Callista Vipera) is the Potions Master/Mistress and she isn't blind, Elina (Elina Olga-Vasille) is the Divination Professor and she's the blind one. If anyone's having trouble remembering the professors then I can write a complete list of them and what they teach (and extended staff like healers and the librarian, anyone suspect them?) on my profile_

* * *

The night passed without further werewolf attacks, Calderon's shield seemed to keep them at bay and the howls had stopped by the time the sun rose anyway. Scorpius still had an uneasy night, although his thoughts were mostly preoccupied with Molly and their almost kiss. He bounced between joy at almost kissing her and frustration that Grant had ruined it, stupid Grant. Although he did slip into sleep at one point, he dreamed that he and Molly were sitting by the lake under a sky full of stars, the still water reflecting it more perfectly than a mirror image. Molly looked so beautiful as the starlight danced over her, she smiled they kissed. The second their lips touched, there was a howl and then water was engulfing him and dragging him down into the depths of the lake, he was drowning in the shadows of the water. He was glad to wake up.

Life continued as normal after that, there was only week left before the Christmas holidays anyway. Most teachers weren't really giving them much work, Florian had them transfiguring paper to plane shapes and racing them for house points or pieces of chocolate, Grant just let them use the lesson to chat and Vipera told them they could make whatever potion they wanted. Professor Ashain was usually lax in the week before Christmas but not that year.

"For the rest of this week, we'll be looking at the Shield Charm," Professor Ashain announced to the class on Monday afternoon, most blinked in surprise as that was something completely new, not even a recap, "Its a very useful and very important charm so we're going to get started on it before the Christmas break, you're only homework will be to practice it as I usually start teaching it to Fourth Years as it can be a bit tricky."

"Aren't we going to be doing anything fun since its nearly Christmas?" Reuben complained and the Slytherin - Knight - who never remembered to put his hand up smirked smugly.

"You're _supposed_ to put your hand up," Knight pointed out triumphantly, "And why are you complaining? This is the best class."

"We're learning about the Shield Charm and that's that, we can do something more fun in the Patronus lesson but this is really important," Professor Ashain insisted and Knight's hand shot up into the air, he waved it around excitedly, "Yes, Knight?"

"Is it true that you beat the shit out of Grant?"

"No. I just... punched him... _once_... And that was very wrong of me so don't go around thinking I'm encouraging you to hit people."

"Guess Grant should have used the Shield Charm," Knight commented with a smirk and almost all of the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors - basically everyone who didn't like Grant, Scorpius included - laughed while the professor drew his wand with his good arm, his left was still bandaged.

"The incantation for the Shield Charm is _Protego_," Professor Ashain continued his explanation as he seemed to decide to just ignore their conversation, he flicked his wand wrist with a movement that Scorpius recognized from Varanian's training and a huge shimmering shield of light appeared before him, "And that's what it looks like. Its used frequently in duels, it can shield you from spells and from physical things. It can deflect spells, either away or back at the one who cast it or simply destroy it. The shield is shattered once it has served its purpose although other variations such as _Protego Maxima_ are much more lasting, however we're not covering that right now. The Unforgivable Curses cannot be blocked by this."

Professor Ashain went on to show them the wand movement necessary, had them practicing the movement and pronunciation of the spell before letting them pair up and try it. One had to try to disarm the other while the other defended, Scorpius paired up with Michael and was really excited to try it. It was more difficult than Scorpius had thought and the best he could do by the end of the lesson was for the spell to go slower through the wisps of his shield which was better than most everyone else's. However, it was only a single lesson and they'd only starting pairing up near the end of the lesson anyway.

The next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was the Patronus lesson so they didn't practice it then, it was a lighter lesson anyway and the professor said as long as they'd attempted it every so often then they could just do whatever. Only Michael had a specific task, to practice communicating with his Patronuses. Professor Ashain sat at his desk and sent Michael to sit at the back, he and Michael sent back and forth turtles and lions to communicate, near the end he also had Michael Patronus the headmistress at the same time to practice it with longer distances. Scorpius spent the entire lesson trying to make his Thestral join them or to summon a second but failed on both counts, much to his frustration.

Scorpius did succeed with _Protego_ in the next lesson though, he was the first one in the class to do so although a handful of others managed it in the end including Abby, Rose, Knight, Nott and surprisingly enough, Michael, who conjured the largest shield that actually deflected Scorpius' right back to disarm him instead. They practiced it against each other in the Room That Doesn't Exist, Scorpius really dueling. They also practiced it against snowballs when Albus stared a snowball fight with them... They had a lot of free time with no homework to do. Scorpius was in a good mood as he got up that Friday which was the last day of classes, he waved hi to Calderon as he and Michael headed off to Divination.

Scorpius liked Divination, it wasn't his favorite subject but it was still pretty interesting and he - along with pretty much the whole class - liked Elina, her lack of eyes had stopped bothering him months ago. Like most teachers, the lessons that week also were less serious. In the single lessons that week, the first had been a challenge to invent their own Tarot card - and draw it - meaning whatever they wanted then. The second had been to go around the class adding one word to an increasingly random story, it had seemed like it had nothing to do with Divination until Elina had asked them at the end what they would interpret that to be in relation to real life because seeing the future could be just as obscure as that. It had given everyone pause for that. That lesson though they were Crystal-gazing as she'd taken suggestions for what to do for it, people had been particularly interested in trying it so they were doing it.

"Now remember, this is a difficult and not the easiest of methods of Divination which is why you won't be learning about it until a later year. To be successful, you must relax your conscious mind and empty your mind of thoughts. You see with your inner eye - I know that sounds corny - and not your external eyes, if not I wouldn't be able to do this. You have to let go as you gaze into the crystal ball, it can be something clear and obvious you see or something obscure that would have be interpreted, even something seeming obvious can have more to it," Elina explained, "Have a go. Many of you won't succeed, as I've said its not the easiest and some of you are just going to use this time to sit and chat which is fine too. Last day of classes, no one wants to heavy work. Those of you with the most raw talent and focus may see something though, or simply those of you who've been spending enough time with a Seer for their ability to rub off on you."

Scorpius could have sworn her head looked in his direction as she said this. He and Michael turned to their crystals and spent the entirety of the lesson bouncing between conversation and failed attempts to see anything at all, most of the class seemed to be doing the same. Although a few people did claim to have seen something, Knight excitedly called out that he'd seen a knight bearing a standard with claw marks as the symbol and later insisted he'd seen something else, a bear running away and a firefly taking a blast of being hit by black flames instead of the cowardly bear. Scorpius put much more effort into it after that, if one person could see _two_ things then surely he could see one.

He gazed into the swirling fog and cleared his mind, watching it swirling and swirling and not becoming distracted by thoughts of Shadows or Molly or Michael... Michael. He realized suddenly that he could see Michael and a man, a pot-bellied balding man with tufts of dark hair remaining, a hooked nose and blue eyes. And the man was beating Michael, Michael's head slammed against the concrete ground with enough for to have caused a 'crack' if there had been any sound. Michael's head jerked at an angle that people weren't supposed to bend and his head lolled to one side, his mismatched eyes were now staring sightlessly at Scorpius and his lips no longer drew breath. Michael was dead.

Scorpius recoiled from the crystal ball in shock and horror, somehow managing to knock it to the ground and knock himself off his chair at the same time. There was some laughter from the class and Michael came over to him a hand, Scorpius took it as he felt a wave of relief that Michael wasn't dead... yet. The bell went to signify the end of the end of the lesson as he getting to his feet.

"And have a great Christmas everyone! See you after break," Elina told the class as they started filing out, except Scorpius ran over to her, "Are you alright? I heard you fall."

"Forget that. The things you see in the crystal, they... they're not always real are they? Like you can stop them from coming to pass, right?" Scorpius asked fearfully.

"Yes, as I've mentioned the future isn't set in stone. Some futures are more likely to happen and thus harder to change than others though. Its also worth noting that just because you saw something that's freaked you out, it could easily represent something else."

"I-I saw someone being killed."

"Physical death is the absolute hardest thing to predict, except with terminal disease but even then people surprise you. Its much more likely it represents something else for example that the killer is something to do with a great coming change in his life, the same with the Tarot card. Try not worry too much."

"I- Wait, I didn't say it was a he," Scorpius realized aloud, Elina gave him a small smile.

"You should always pay attention to the things a Seer says, Scorpius, slivers of future knowledge have a way of slipping through subconsciously."

"What do you see when you look into the future these days?" Scorpius asked with quiet curiosity that made her smile fade away.

"Honestly? Mostly I see shadows or things shrouded in shadows, werewolves and blood, fire and eyes in the dark, the Gemini constellation trying to shine through... Not particularly positive imagery really. Even my dreams are nightmares."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright, unfortunately war is like that," Elina shrugged, "Not all bad. Maybe Selwyn will finally get what he deserves. Try have a good Christmas with your friend... don't be afraid to be curious and try not to worry too much, I seriously doubt Michael will die."

"Err... thanks," Scorpius offered as he headed for the door, "Have a good Christmas too."

"You okay?" Michael asked him when he got outside into the corridor, Michael had been waiting for him, "You seem a little shaken."

"I saw something in the crystal," Scorpius told him as they started walking, wrestling with the decision to tell Michael but finally deciding that he should warn him, "I saw you die."

"Really? How?" Michael wondered worriedly, "It... It wasn't being eaten alive by werewolves was it?"

"No."

"Being torn apart by werewolves?"

"There were no werewolves!" Scorpius insisted and Michael looked marginally relieved but still anxious, "It was a man beating you to death."

"Oh... What did he look like?" Michael said and as Scorpius explained the man's appearance, Michael's worry evaporated completely and he instead looked annoyed, "Its nothing to be concerned about, Scorpius. Don't worry about it."

"Did you not hear the part about how you were dead?!"

"I was probably just unconscious."

"You weren't unconscious! I saw you die! I know the difference."

"A few seconds in a crystal ball isn't the most accurate way to see it. Just drop it. Its nothing to worry about."

"It is something to worry about!" Scorpius snapped, scared of Michael dying and angry that his friend didn't even seem to care, "Someone was killing you! The Shadows might be after you-"

"Oh come on, you really think that guy is a Shadow? Shadows kill with magic, he's just a muggle," Michael shrugged it off and immediately looked like he regretted saying the man was a muggle. A very odd dark thought formed in Scorpius' mind.

"You know who that muggle is, don't you?"

"No," Michael scoffed, very believably as it wasn't a big deal, "Why would you think that?"

"Don't lie to me, Michael," Scorpius said seriously, "This is your life we're talking, I can help-"

"It's none of your business!" Michael yelled furiously, stopping to turn to face him much to Scorpius' surprise, "I never asked for your help and I don't need your help! If someone is going to try to beat _me_ or kill _me_ then its _my_ problem not yours! _I_ will deal with it so just drop it, okay?!"

Scorpius was too stunned by Michael's outburst to respond and his friend stormed off, leaving him there to be confused alone.

* * *

Jack Thorne stood in the corner of the street, leaning against a boarded up shop under the shadow of its canopy. Diagon Alley was barely recognizable as when he'd first stepped foot there over a year ago, it was almost deserted and despite the increased surgence of folk coming up to Christmas, it was still quiet. All the bright colors and bustling activity that had caught his eye was now gone, replaced by drab darkness and just nothing. All it was missing was the tumbleweed blowing by to make it look like a ghost town. It even had the old-fashioned look, only covered in a sheet of snow.

It was cold, the wind was deceivingly gentle but it had a nasty bite. He could use a drink to warm him up. Jack shook his head at that thought, he was trying to stay sober. He was really trying. And he had a job, which was the entire reason he was standing out in Diagon Alley in the cold in the first place. He was waiting. The waiting wasn't his favorite part of the job.

"Hey," a voice growled from behind him and Jack spun to see a man standing in the shadows of the canopy who hadn't been there before. A nervous looking man with heavy bags beneath his brown eyes, his hair was short and black, he wore a long black cloak.

"You're late, Roman," Jack growled irritably as the man ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"I don't have to take that from a muggle," Roman spat looking equally irritated as he moved his hand away.

"You kinda do, actually."

"Oh shut up. My son's stupid friend is coming back with him tomorrow so I have to prepare."

"Right," Jack stated and felt a bang of misery in his heart, he wished his son was coming back to stay with him tomorrow, "So you do have it?"

"I have... _part_ of it," Roman admitted slowly and looked around fearfully as if expecting to be struck down for saying that but nothing happened.

"You know that Alexis wants the whole thing not part."

"I know what she bloody well wants!" Roman shrieked frustratedly before seeming to force himself to be calm and drop his voice more, "The Ministry tolerates me because I'm good at my job but that doesn't mean that they trust me, there's rules about not bringing things out of the Department of Mysteries. I snuck this out because its small but there's no way that I can get the whole thing out. Especially not without getting caught, in fact I'm not even sure that this won't put them onto me. What am I supposed to do?!"

"Don't ask me, I just do deliveries since they don't bother checking muggles entering and leaving the magical world like they're doing for wizard folk."

"Yes I forgot, muggle. If muggles had half a brain cell then they'd be dangerous."

"Hey! I resent that. An I'm not going to be a muggle forever, they're working on giving _me_ magical powers," Jack announced brightly to which Roman just rolled hs eyes. Not the reaction that Jack was hoping for but well... screw him. Jack offered out his hand, "Just fork over the part you stole, I'll tell Alexis your message and presumably they'll get back to you on what to do."

"Fine," Roman muttered as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small brown pouch, he eyed him darkly for a moment before handing it to Jack, "Tell Alzay to ask any of the spies they have if she doesn't believe me about the rules. I didn't make them. I'm going to need help to steal the whole scepter. Or better yet, give the task to someone else!"

"Who's Alzay?" Jack questioned in confusion as he peeked inside the pouch to see a shard of crystal glinting at him, he opened his specially magically extended wallet and dropped the pouch inside.

"Alexis is Alzay, that's what people unfortunate enough to know her get to call her."

"Really?" Jack wondered hopefully, he'd been trying to get the ice queen to warm up to him for months. Roman looked at him like he'd spoken in a different language for a moment, "You know her?"

"Unfortunately yes. Now just pass on the message," Roman sighed before taking a stepping back and vanishing into the shadows.


	27. III: Facing Fathers

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

_**Author's Note:** I know this seems short considering it took me longer to get it and a bit slow but its gearing up for the Christmas events, bright side since I got my timetable got a little mixed up and stupidly misjudged time, a good chunk of the following chapter is already written, just need the Christmases from other POVs and flashbacks so yay on that_

**_Does Jack punch someone out later?_**  
_I'm not going to say who, why or when but definitely yes that he will. In the present and flashbacks he is definitely gonna hit someone(s)_

**_Is Roman gonna find out about Orous?_**  
_He already knows that Orous is his son, when he went back to Alexis to try swap children she told him about changing his name to 'Orous Knox'. Plus when the Aurors questioned him about Orous' disappearance, he saw a picture of him so he does already know who his son is_

**_Will Scorpius tell him in confidence?_**  
_No, he assumes Roman knows and if he doesn't then doesn't want to be the one to tell him in case it puts Orous at risk (since he suspects Roman is a Shadow)_

**_Is Alexis gonna kill Orous' dad?_**  
_Assuming you mean Orous' muggle stepfather (Cade Knox) who he considers 'dad', not in this book. However in the series as a whole? I can't say but I will say he's certainly at risk once he outlives his usefulness to her_

* * *

_Crystal's doctors were stumped by her swift recovery but Crystal thought they were overreacting, cracked skulls didn't heal overnight so clearly they'd gotten her x-rays mixed up with someone else's. Not that she blamed them, they did their best and there was much more patients than doctors. She was more concerned about Michael, was it healthy to sleep for twenty-four hours straight? He did seem alright after that though... aside from the obvious bruising marring his innocent face. She felt so guilty every time she saw him, it had been her boyfriend after all, she'd been stupid enough to fall for Robin and to not see he was dangerous. She was an idiot. Michael was only four - or five now, Crystal had been unconscious in the hospital for their birthday - he didn't deserve that._

_She saw Annie around the hospital but still couldn't bring herself to try make things up with Annie and ask for help, she wanted to get back on her feet by herself. She was sick of relying on people, relying on her grandparents and doctors as a child because she was too sickly to do much, relying on Annie and doctors as an adult because she was too sickly to do anything. She needed to turn her own life around, to stop feeling weak and useless. Her confidence was at an all time low when they left the hospital to go back into their home of the car. Now without the luxury of staying extra time in the restaurant although Robin's father let her keep her job, stealing - not the drugs or attempted murder - had apparently gotten him disowned by his father. Apparently Robin had been skimming money off the side and had dropped out of university because of his habit not actually graduated. He'd also taken her beloved locket and the police hadn't found it. Robin wasn't even in jail, his lawyer had got him a fantastic deal to turn on his dealer which got him probation and community service. Still disowned by his father but it was hardly justice._

_Despite keeping her job, she wanted another as it brought back depressing memories considering what Robin had done but she couldn't leave outright as she recalled how difficult it had been to get the job in the first place a few months ago. Maybe it would be easier as a few months later but she didn't want to risk being homeless and jobless, she decided to take on a second job and gradually get more hours until switching. She found the perfectly opportunity at the end of her first week, as a care assistant for the elderly, they were looking for someone to work part-time to train up to a full-time fully qualified care assistant. The guy hiring was actually sympathetic and she got the job, she had to shift her hours a bit but it was worth it... although it also meant needing more money for gas as the two work places weren't in the same area of Oxford, she thought it would pay off in the end though as she was getting paid for both and getting paid a higher minimum wage for passing the threshold into being twenty-one. Michael was allowed to wait in the staff area of the care home but as long as he didn't do anything bad._

_It was hard work, she had to admit and maybe she should've thought more about still recovering from cancer and not being at full strength. On top of the waitressing, she felt exhausted all the time but forced herself to push past it, hard work would pay off in the end. It would. It didn't cheer her up any though, they were still sleeping in the car and with Fall came the fall in temperature as well, Michael was still struggling with school. She had his eyes tested but he passed with flying colors so she thought it still must be to do with stress, she could hardly blame him, just to hug him and tell him it would get better. She hoped he was asleep all the times she broke down and cried at night._

_"Good morning Crystal," one of the regulars at the restaurant greeted her with a smile, he always ordered a full English breakfast but since the first three mornings of the week were now at the care home, she hadn't seen him. Bud she thought his name was, he was always gave her a good tip and was friendly... maybe a little flirty which was why she hadn't liked him too much at first but he'd still been like that, even when she'd been banged up which actually raised her spirits so she thought she'd misjudged him... she had to stop doing that, "I'm glad to see you alive and well."_

_"I got a new job so I had to shift my hours around a bit, not in the mornings from Monday to Wednesday I'm afraid," Crystal explained, "Do you want the usual?"_

_"Yes and... I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Still don't sell beer with it."_

_"Not that," Bud laughed before calming and looking at her with his blue eyes, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out sometime. You know, you, me, on a nice date."_

_"I-I don't know, Bud," Crystal answered unsurely, recalling what happened with Robin and besides, there was the fact she was homeless with no nice clothes for dates or anyone to watch Michael._

_"Bob," he corrected her, "My name's Bob."_

_"I'm sorry, Bob," Crystal repeated guiltily as her face flushed scarlet._

_"Its alright, you did nearly have your brain scrambled," Bob - not Bud - shrugged it off, "Its okay, you can say no. I get it, fat ugly guy like me doesn't stand a chance with someone like you. Its not like I have a lot to offer anyway, I can't even work because I threw my back out a few years ago. I just thought maybe it'd take your mind off things."_

_"Its not that!" Crystal protested, which was true as even though he wasn't the most attractive guy in the world, who he was mattered more than what he looked like. Maybe it'd even be better, Jack and Robin had both been good-looking after all... Bob had nice eyes, "You're not ugly and its understandable its hard to lose weight because of your back, I have a had a hard time putting it on when I was having chemo. Really I just can't afford it, I don't have anything to wear to dress up nice."_

_"You're kidding, right? You could go chimney sweeping in rags and show up for a date still gorgeous, you're beautiful, Crystal."_

_"There's still my son," Crystal pointed out as she felt her cheeks burn crimson again, "Did you know I have a five year old son?"_

_"Yeah, I did even though you must have had him when you were like twelve."_

_"Sixteen."_

_"Right. I don't have a problem with kids, I'd love to be a father someday."_

_"I don't have anyone to watch him."_

_"I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind, she'll take good care of him, she took good care of me after all," Bob offered kindly and Crystal bit her lip, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him and maybe it would be nice to have a break. Bob seemed nice enough and Michael would get to be inside a warm home instead of a cold car._

_"It'd have to be the weekend or Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday as they're the days I have evenings free or Saturday only if you want the afternoon."_

_"Saturday's fine," Bob smiled._

* * *

Scorpius didn't say anything else about what he'd seen in the crystal ball because he didn't want to set Michael off again and put them at odds, since Michael was staying with the Potters for Christmas he'd be safe from impending death by muggles until at least after the break. Plenty of time for Scorpius to come up with something to protect him or figure out who the killer was - will be? - and why Michael didn't seem to care. Michael just seemed to be acting like it hadn't happened as well.

The weekend passed quickly and uneventfully, soon enough Scorpius was packing up his trunk on Monday morning to leave for the station. Michael had been clever enough to prepare the night before, leaving the morning free to help Albus, Angelo and - reluctantly - Reuben to pack as they were having trouble making everything fit as usual much to Michael's exasperation.

"Why are you bringing an entire supersized box of fudge when there's one piece left, one piece with a bite missing?!" Michael complained to Angelo who shrugged, Albus laughed, "And why are you laughing? Didn't I tell you before not to bundle things up in a ball?"

"Yes mother," Albus said although his smirk remained as he rolled his eyes.

The girls had actually beaten them to breakfast for once, although that was because they were both staying that Christmas so hadn't needed to pack. They went to see them off at the carriages though, Abby started to give them all hugs as she said goodbye except Corin who climbed into the nearest carriage when she turned to him. Abby seemed visibly upset by his treatment of her but didn't say anything. Rose also hugged Albus in farewell before Reuben decided to say goodbye with a kiss that became a snog, Michael didn't seem keen to wait so they joined Corin in the carriage and headed off. Scorpius made sure to pet the Thestrals and hug Calderon goodbye before getting on the train for a calm, uneventful journey.

"Hey," Molly greeted them as they poured onto the platform, Corin bidding them goodbye as he left while Lorcan - who'd shared their compartment - simply walked away, "Might as well wait with you."

"Why?" Albus wondered and Scorpius shot him a dark look, he quite liked the thought of Molly waiting with him.

"Because I have this feeling that something urgent came up and my dad can't make it so Aunt Ginny is taking me."

"What came up?"

"Either riots in the Ministry or zombie invasion in the Ministry."

"Its riots," Maurice pointed out and looked between them before rolling his eyes, "Do none of you read the Prophet?"

"Usually but not this morning. Did I miss something?"

"Yes, you missed an entire paper's worth of news. Obviously."

"What riots are you talking about?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Hogwarts wasn't the only place attacked by werewolves on the last full moon, a muggle village with a magical portion of houses was massacred the same night with the Shadows' symbol left as a calling cad. Short version is the public is in outrage about the attack, they're furious with the Ministry and with werewolves, demanding that all werewolves be locked up and contained by the Ministry. There's a lot of werewolf hate resurfacing right now and the Ministry are defending werewolves, seeing no reason to treat them inhumanely considering the lack of evidence registered werewolves were involved. There was a protest outside the Ministry last week and this week they escalated it to inside the Ministry, people were Flooing in to protest for more impact and it turned into a riot when Ministry personnel tried to get rid of them. It got quite violent, Ministry members and civilians were injured because of it. They've shut down the Floo Network inside the Ministry to prevent further incident, for the time being at least."

"Well that sucks," Albus offered as Mrs Potter was spotted and they started moving over to her.

"This is a time of crisis and war, it's supposed to suck," Maurice complained as he kept pace with Albus to give his retort.

"Ugh, war blah blah blah. Get a life."

"Don't you think its shameful how your own father ended the two Wizarding Wars but his son doesn't even care that he's fighting in another? He must be real proud."

"He is," Albus said quietly but unsurely as his air of confidence was shattered as he dropped his voice to an incredibly low tone, "I think... or at least hope..."

"Ah Molly, I'm glad I caught you as something came up at the last minute, your father can't pick you up so you're with me for now," Mrs Potter told Molly immediately, "That alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Ginny, thank you," Molly offered politely and the red haired woman seemed to relax slightly before noticing the extra boys, her expression became puzzled.

"Just came over to say goodbye," Scorpius informed her and she nodded her head in understanding.

"I just came to finish getting my point across. And I'm going to go look for my father because he wouldn't like this, have a good Christmas break," Maurice announced as he turned and quickly moved way.

"These are our friends by the way, Orous Knox and the one who just left was Maurice Rivers," Vern introduced the two Loren twins and gestured to the them in turn, Mrs Potter's eyes bulged with a moment of unveiled surprise, "The rest you know."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Orous greeted her politely.

"Yes," Mrs Potter said as her eyes darted between Orous and Maurice disappearing in the crowd, "So you and Maurice Rivers - the _son_ of _Roman_ Rivers - are friends?"

"Yes," Orous confirmed truthfully, looking the slightest bit bemused by her odd phrasing. Scorpius caught on, she was trying to subtly figure out if they - or at least Orous - knew about Maurice being his twin and both of them being Roman's sons. James joined them and gave a grumpy grunt in greeting as he glared between... well everyone not a Potter.

"Well... isn't that nice?" Mrs Potter told him awkwardly with a strained smile.

"Well I dunno what you're talking about but its certainly nice to see you my gorgeous Gin," Jack commented with a wink as he casually made his way over to them, Mrs Potter rolled her eyes and Michael looked surprised but Jack glanced at Michael and Scorpius next, "Hey Mikey... And you, you know that leather jacket is too small for you, right?"

"Yes," Scorpius sighed but he was still going to hold onto the jacket.

"What are you-"

"Doing here?" Jack finished Mrs Potter's sentence with a smirk, "See, we're already finishing each other's sentences, we have a real connection."

"I'm _not_ interested. I am _married_."

"To a specky git whose never around, just saying that you deserve better. And I have plenty going for me, y'know? Aside from the obvious looks and smarts-"

"You don't seem that smart to me," James snapped.

"Tell that my college degree, kid," Jack pointed out triumphantly before leaning against the wall beside Mrs Potter to look more cool as he turned back to her. Scorpius sighed as he wished he was more like Jack, Jack would know what to do with Molly, "I got an apartment now, real nice like. Could use a woman's touch if you catch my drift."

"No," Mrs Potter stated cooly.

"I got a job now too, a real job. Pretty good, right?"

"What's the job? Being a loser?" James complained.

"I'm a courier basically... of stuff. Super secret awesome stuff that I can't tell you," Jack continued to Mrs Potter as if James hadn't spoken, he leaned in and dropped his voice to whisper something else.

"Do you want me to curse you again, only this time it'll be in front of a train," Mrs Potter shot back in a lower tone, Jack scowled.

"What is with death threats from women I hit on all of a sudden? You witches be crazy. But still hot. Crazy is hot."

"Jack!" Michael protested and Jack stopped leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, okay. Unfortunately Gin, you're not my main reason for being here. I just came to give Mikey his Christmas present, since I have money now and all," Jack said before turning to Michael, he drew a wallet patterned with stars and moons that he tossed to Michael, "Its a wallet. I wasn't sure what you'd like but it has money inside so you can get yourself something else anyway, something you like since you know better than me and all. Wizard money on the left and muggle money on the right, the undetectable magical extension charm my magical buddies put on it is only for the wizard money side since that's heavier and more likely to be needed and all."

"Err... wow. Thanks, Jack," Michael offered uncertainly as he looked over the wallet, seeming surprised to have gotten a gift more than anything to which Jack's face broke out in a smile as he seemed to decide Michael liked it before looking nervous as he ran his hand through his hair which just made it messier.

"And... And y'know maybe... maybe you could stay with me for the Easter break, you can see my new apartment because it has a spare bedroom and all so you won't have to sleep on a couch. We... We could y'know do something fun, that you'd like. I could score us tickets to a roller coaster place... if you're tall enough to ride them... I could check somehow or Disney Land, kids like Disney Land, right? Before you say no, just think about it, I'm sober now and stuff, haven't drank in months. I can be responsible too."

"Look, there's your dad, Orous," Molly pointed out and gestured behind Orous to the man who Scorpius recognized as Orous' father or stepfather, a tall toned man with a shaven bald head.

"Yeah I better go," Orous agreed as he glanced over to the man who smiled and waved as he strolled over to them, Orous returned it before looking back to them, "Have a good Christmas everyone and it was nice to meet you, Mrs Potter."

"Hey Oreo," Mr Knox greeted his son as Orous ran to him to be pulled into a hug and kissed the top of his head. James's eyes flashed with jealous while Scorpius felt wistful, Orous seemed closer to the father he wasn't even related to than Scorpius was to his father. _Dammit, I don't have father issues!_

"Hey Scor, I found my father. Are you ready?" Maurice said, snapping him back to reality although not before he noticed the look on Mr Knox's face when he saw Maurice. Mrs Potter seemed to notice it too as she introduced herself to the guy, as well as naming the assembled children.

"Err... Yeah, just need to say goodbye," Scorpius offered and Maurice nodded as he scuttled off, presumably to relay the information to Roman or get his trunk as he didn't have it on him like they did due to needing a free hand for his translator necklace and another just free.

"I'm Cade Knox," Orous' father was saying cheerfully when she looked back while Orous, Vern and Michael were saying goodbye, "A pleasure to meet you."

"And that boy just now was Maurice Rivers," Mrs Potter stated and recognition of the name sparked in Cade Knox's eyes. Orous might not know who his brother was but Cade certainly did.

"You want to try say goodbye again?" Molly spoke and again snapped him from the adult's conversation, he smiled at the distraction as she pulled him into a hug, the blissful scent of cherries caressing his sense of smell, "I hope you have a good Christmas, Scor."

"You too," Scorpius said as they pulled apart but not completely... should he just kiss her? That's what Reuben had done with Rose, after they hugged he'd just kissed her. No awkward waiting just a kiss. He leaned in and she did too, he felt his heart skip again.

"Come on, Father wants to go now," Maurice insisted and yanked him away before their lips could touch, Scorpius almost swore.

"Goodbye I guess, Happy Christmas!" Scorpius called as he pulled away, he went to snap at Maurice for ruining his moment but the deaf boy wasn't touching his translator necklace. He sighed heavily as they reached Roman, who was looking pretty stressed as if he hadn't been sleeping. His eyes were ringed with fatigue like Maurice's always did but like his son, his eyes remained sharp. And in Roman's case irritated.

"About time," Roman snapped immediately, "We don't have all day."

"Nice to meet you too," Scorpius greeted him sarcastically, Roman glared.

"Seriously, once you're dropped off home I have to return to my work since I'm behind a day from the riots the other day. Maurice will show you around. Malfoy, I believe your name is?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Roman Magnus Rivers. You can refer to me as Rivers or Roman, whichever is your preference," Roman offered as they started walking, Maurice's trunk was beside Roman which the deaf boy picked up and walked with them. Roman paused only once to stare behind at Orous for a moment before slipping through the barrier, "When we get outside into the street, we go down a deserted alley and I will apparate you both back to the house. Maurice will show you around, you are to entertain yourselves while I'm gone and there's food in the kitchen. Maurice knows what to do. No running in the house, no touching anything of mine, no breaking of anything, always clean up after yourself or get Maurice to do it as a Malfoy you're certainly more than used to having other people do your dirty work. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Scorpius agreed as they made it outside the station.

"Fail to comply with these rules and I will contact your family to have you taken home for misbehavior. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," Roman said with a nod as they turned down a dreary alleyway, "Have you ever appareted before?"

"Yes."

"Even better," Roman pointed out as he grabbed both Scorpius and Maurice, he had the uncomfortable but not unbearable sensation of being pushed through a tube before they stopped in another empty alleyway, "Tell Maurice what I said to you, I don't have the time or patience to go through it again with him."

"When will you be back?" Scorpius asked and felt annoyed but there was a crack as Roman disapparated, Scorpius sighed. Orous was probably better off with his muggle dad to Roman. Poor Maurice.


	28. III: A Different Christmas

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! I don't just say that mechanically, I really appreciate it. Okay so again misjudged the length of a chapter so Weasley/Potter Christmas next chapter plus Cade/Orous Christmas and obviously back to Scorpius. Out of curiosity is there anyone's Christmas you want to see who's not included?_

* * *

_Jack knew he'd screwed up possibly irreversibly bad when he was thrown in jail. Agnes had offered to bring Michael to visit him but he'd refused. As much as he'd have loved to see his son, he'd rather not if it meant Michael had to come to the prison and it wasn't just seeing him locked up that bothered him, it was the other inmates. They'd be around getting their own visitors when he saw Michael and he didn't want them around his son, some of the prisoners were in there for hurting or killing kids like Michael after all. It was bad enough when Annie visited him, he didn't like those animals looking at his sister either but she was too stubborn to ignore his repeated pleas to not be visited for her safety._

_He had the option of getting out with good behavior but Jack... wasn't exactly behaving 'good'. He'd beaten Agnes' killer into the hospital the first time he'd seen him, the maniac actually bragged about his kills and insisted flying knives was the only reason he hadn't killed 'the kid' and gotten away. He could hardly be expected to play nice with a man who'd tried to murder his son and he hadn't. It had given him a tougher reputation though as he didn't reveal his relationship to the guy, as far as they were concerned he'd just attacked a random new inmate for no reason. It was good to have a tougher reputation in prison though, people left you alone. Mostly. You did have to defend sometimes which was why it was a good idea to stay in shape._

_Jack actually made himself some friends, he steered well clear of the psychopaths, even further from the perverts - unless it was to start a fight - and also kept away from the entire narcotics related people. He got along alright with people with similar crimes to himself but they generally weren't very bright and all about bravado which made for poor company, he got along well enough with those in for white collar crimes but the crowd he got along with best was the thieves and tricksters. Some even kept in touch with him after they got out before him, they were a good distraction for his guilt about Crystal and Michael._

_He was still glad when his three year sentence was served and he could finally walk out of the prison - hopefully for the very last time - as a free man, Annie put him up as the government were no longer giving him a place unless it was a halfway house with a bunch other criminals. He thought it would be easy, start university as planned and get his life back on track. Wrong. They no longer accepted him for having a criminal record. It was a crushing blow but he supposed he could understand and cope with that, a job would have to suffice. Wrong. People didn't want to hire someone with a criminal record and no work experience. That was much harder to cope with, how was he supposed to make it up to Crystal and Michael and show he could be responsible again if he couldn't get a job or go back to school? Drinking helped. Or at least it made him feel better. He'd been hoping to have that to show Crystal when he apologized and saw her again but alas, he had nothing. Still he worked up the courage to go see her at the restaurant she worked at since Annie had no address for Crystal and Michael's home. He wanted to see Crystal so badly and he just wanted to hug Michael forever._

_"Hey," Jack greeted her as she walked past the door when he got inside, he smiled but it died when he saw the hurt expression on her face. She was actually looking alright considering she was recovering from cancer, she seemed thinner than usual and her hair was shorter, she looked exhausted but she was still beautiful. She'd always be beautiful to him and he still felt a surge of joy in his heart to just lay eyes on her, to see her alive. He still loved her._

* * *

Maurice didn't seem upset by his father talking around him when he couldn't understand or ditching them, in fact he seemed to think it was normal. He led Scorpius into the closest grubby gray-brick building, up four flights of stairs to a door numbered '5A' where he and Roman lived. The door was crimson but the paint was peeling so badly and you could clearly see the navy-green flecked beneath, however the inside was much nicer. You entered straight into the parlor room with a couch that looked almost unused, everything neat and clean, new even and all in calm neutral colors.

The rest of the apartment followed the same theme, the kitchen was immaculate to the point that you could see your face in the speckled gray counters and the bathroom looked almost clinical, the toilet bowl seemed clean enough to eat off of. Roman's bedroom was the same although with the drapes closed, it looked much darker and was barely big enough for the small double bed, which was neatly made. There was the expected clothes-storing items as well as something of interest to Scorpius, a Pensieve, devices that stored memories... would Roman be careless enough to leave memories around that possibly related to his Shadow activities? Assuming he was one. Which was likely. He'd have to look into it.

And then there was Maurice's room, if Scorpius had've expected it to be any different to the rest of the place then he'd be wrong. The bed was neatly made and pressed against the wall, it had a desk and chair that looked brand new and a small bookcase filled with books... books that appeared to be in perfect alphabetical order although some were in Runic, the Runes he knew were alphabetical as well. They seemed all things to do with war, things about strategies, fighting techniques, defensive and offense spells... some of them were on Dark Magic, there was an even ancient looking tomb titled '_The Ancient Art of Killing With Magic_' and another on torture techniques. It was worrying admittedly.

It was only at that moment that Scorpius realized what the place was missing. The walls and furniture were barren of anything decorative, no pictures of family or friends, no pictures at all in fact, no pieces of art, no ornaments, no vases of flowers. The place was devoid of personality, Maurice's disturbing collection of reading material actually seemed to be the most personal thing in the entire apartment. Not that it was a really _bad_ thing, it just... Scorpius didn't even know to finish that sentence, Varanian's dilapidated wreck felt more lived in that the Rivers' apartment.

"And this is where you'll sleep," Maurice told him as he withdrew his wand to flick it at the desk, it immediately transfigured itself into a bed and Scorpius gasped in shock as Maurice pocketed the wand once more.

"You just used magic!" Scorpius burst out in panic, Maurice only gave him a cold smile.

"I don't have a Trace, they had to go to special lengths to make sure I never got it when I went to Hogwarts. My translator necklace doesn't work like most magical items, I actually have to silent spell to activate it every time I use it. This would obviously keep triggering the Trace as it its not distinguishable from my wand use, its why I can't cast a spell at the same time I'm translating, also why I always look tired," Maurice explained with a dismissive shrug, "Everything has it pros and cons. They still recommend I don't use magic or much magic outside Hogwarts aside from the necklace but I won't get expelled for it, they won't even know. Unless I used magic in front of a muggle or something but all witches and wizards would be in trouble for that."

Scorpius was surprised at this, then again he hadn't given Maurice's translator necklace much thought. Especially not how it worked or what it would be like for Maurice. He got the feeling that Corin and Michael knew though, learning the sign language to spare Maurice a bit of use seemed the kind of thing that Michael would do and Corin for knowing him longer. Scorpius wondered if he should volunteer to learn sign langauge to make it easier for Maurice as well, using magic like that all the time had to be tiring and using spells on top of that for classes... It must take some stamina and power, especially to remain so talented. He wondered if the necklace was an invention of the Shadows, feelings of fatigue from using it might be the kind of pain that Specters fed off.

If there was any doubt for Maurice being the twin of Orous marked by the Shadow Master, they were gone after the first night. Scorpius still didn't feel comfortable getting changed in front of people, not even his friend so he changed in the bathroom and Maurice had also changed when he returned. He'd also removed the leather gloves he kept on at all times to cover his hands and wrists. Scorpius spotted the scar, the single continuous band wrapped around his wrist, livid in the flesh. However, Scorpius was surprised by what else he saw. Words were engraved into all the visible skin of Maurice's hand and wrist that the gloves usually hid, all different angles and sizes, overlapping on more words and more words and even more words. Scorpius couldn't help but stare.

"That's why I wear the gloves," Maurice pointed out as he looked as his scarred hands, "A technique my first school used to enhance remembering things, the faster you remember something, the less times you have to endure the pain of writing it. Plus you remember things that you wrote into your skin easier."

"That's horrible," Scorpius mustered as his eyes drifted to not discomfort Maurice more... it did explain things though, Maurice had suffered to feed the Specters and the Shadows _were_ involved somehow. Roman was an evil bastard.

"Sacrifices must be made," Maurice insisted as he got up to get the light. They'd also done a really good job of brainwashing him.

Maurice hadn't been kidding when he said Roman wasn't there a lot, he breezed in and out over the next few days, rarely announcing when he was leaving or had returned. Even when he was there, he just sat at the counter in the kitchen working away and barely even acknowledgement, when he was there for meals he ate at the counter rather than at the table with him and Maurice. There was virtually no supervision. Of course this meant that they had to make the majority of meals themselves which was apparently normal for Maurice, he was actually a decent enough cook and Scorpius willingly helped, it was fun.

Scorpius did try to get to the pensieve but considering Maurice's presence it was difficult, the only times he could really get away from Maurice was to use the bathroom and when Maurice was asleep. In fact sleeping was perfect, Maurice was deaf and thus wouldn't even hear him get up. Roman wasn't deaf though and from his favorite seat at the counter, could see the corridor thus would know if Scorpius went into his room as he always looked up when he heard him and Scorpius was forced to pretend he needed the toilet. Roman was either there or actually in his bedroom sleeping whenever Scorpius tried. Bathroom breaks didn't give him enough time which only left when Maurice was in the shower in the morning, twice Roman was still there and once Scorpius had been to carry on with breakfast while his friend showered.

He tried not let it concern him too much and just relax, Maurice certainly seemed more relaxed and didn't bother with his gloves now that Scorpius knew about it. They actually spent most of the first three days playing Wizard Chess and talking, Maurice was a skilled player which made his first victory all the more triumphant. Maurice laughed - actually _laughed_ - and insisted jokingly that he'd let him win. Scorpius didn't know whether it was true or not but Maurice was certainly hard to beat either way, although Scorpius picked up on his aggressive tactics and made to counter them making him more often. The rest of their time was mostly Maurice trying to teach him sign language - Scorpius had ultimately to learn it - which was interesting, although a challenge to rival chess. The fourth day was Christmas.

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Jack?" Crystal asked quietly._

_"I got out of jail, I wanted to see you and Mikey. Y'know..."_

_"What happened to get out?"_

_"I was just upset... I'm sorry," Jack apologized sincerely as he ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to snap you, I didn't mean whatever jerk stuff I said."_

_"Mhm," Crystal muttered incoherently and looked away, Jack couldn't bring himself to do the same as if afraid he'd never see her again, "I have to work now... Michael's over there if you want to speak to him."_

_"Okay, cool," Jack said an struggled to smile a fake smile as she moved away to get back to waiting tables, he followed the direction she pointed and went over to the booth in the corner with his little boy sitting at it. Michael looked a bit older but was still young and still short, he had a tangled messy mane of Crystal-like hair and her eyes... his dazzling hazel eyes even had her rings of tiredness, he sat opposite the boy who was working on homework, "Hey Mikey."_

_"My name's Michael," Michael corrected him as he glanced up to look at him with an unreadable expression._

_"Right, right," Jack shifted nervously but tried to keep his uncertain smile, "Doing homework there? Bet you're really smart. I always found it super easy, bet you do too."_

_"No," Michael admitted looking immediately miserable, "Writing is hard."_

_"Ah well its hard for everyone."_

_"But you just said it wasn't for you. And its not for the kids in my class."_

_"Well me? I'm a genius. Your class... well one's probably a genius and the rest are cheaters."_

_"Aren't you a cheater?" Michael countered, he sounded so innocent to ask but it threw Jack and stung deeply. Clearly Michael was taking a shot at him because he didn't like him, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before settling on what to say, "That's what Bob saided. Your dad was a cheater and that is why you and Crystal braked up... I don't know what that means."_

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"Jack Phoenix Thorne."_

_"Good... Do you... Do you remember me?" Jack asked and Michael seemed to struggle to think of something to say, he shifted uncomfortably and looked away before becoming still._

_"I remember you left," Michael said quietly._

_Jack felt another painful pang in his chest. It was obvious, Michael hated him. His own son hated him. He knew he shouldn't blame Michael, he'd been in jail longer than he'd been around but it still hurt. Crystal hated him. Michael hated him. Two of the three people he cared about hated him. He wiped his eyes before tears could form and got up before it could get worse, he needed a drink. He headed for the door with his head hung only to be stopped by Crystal, noticing the absence of her locket._

_"Going so soon?" Crystal wondered and he opened his mouth to point out Michael's vicious hatred of him but thought of something else._

_"What happened to your locket?" Jack questioned out of a burst of curiosity, Crystal's eyes bulged in shock for a minute before looking down sadly._

_"Robin took it. I don't know if you kno-"_

_"I'll get it back!" Jack announced with a flash of renewed hope, Crystal opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone._

_It was perfect. Crystal loved that locket, she'd been given it on her thirteenth birthday as per family tradition and wore it all the time. It meant a lot to her. He'd prove himself by finding it for her, he'd be a hero and his family would love him again... or at least not hate him. He wasn't naive enough to think that one act would earn him redemption - although if it happened then he wasn't about to complain - but it would help, especially since he couldn't prove responsibility through getting a job or going back to school._

_Finding Robin was the hard part, as it turned out he'd fled from his Community Service and was currently whereabouts unknown. He got in touch with some of his ex-prison buddies, they knew people who knew people and found him just a few days later. Jack found the place and went up the door, trying not to hop from one foot to the other in excitement as he hammered on the door. A second later he was rewarded with the sight of a handsome fair-haired guy who raised an eyebrow, Jack recognized him from pictures his buddies had sent him to recognize him. All he was missing was the suit and he was identical to his driving license and passport photos._

_"Can I help you?" Robin asked in a bored voice that caused an inexplicable explosion of rage in Jack's stomach. This was the guy who'd nearly beaten the woman he loved to death and put his sweet innocent little son in hospital. Jack's fists clenched in his pockets but only his mission kept him from punching, he was finding the locket. That was what was important._

_"Yes," Jack growled darkly, "I want the locket you took from Crystal Sanford."_

_"I don't have any locket," Robin insisted as he went to close the door but Jack's instincts reacted faster than he did, he swung his fist with enough force to propel Robin backwards from the door, Jack jumped in the open gap and slammed the door behind him as he jumped on Robin to hit him again. And again. And again._

_"How dare you hurt them?!" Jack roared furiously, "How dare you hurt my son! He was only five years old! FIVE!"_

_"Four... at the time," Robin croaked as he spat out a tooth, Jack beat his fist back down mercilessly._

_"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Jack screamed, actually wanting to throw up at trying to imagine the boy from the restaurant black and blue from bruises, "He's just a child!"_

_"N-No, he's... not... usual. Please stop!"_

_"I bet he said that and what... did... you... do?!" Jack continued, punctuated the last few words with punches, his fist was actually hurting, "How dare you hurt my son! And how dare you hurt my... Crystal!"_

_"Stop! I'll tell you where the locket is, please," Robin sobbed pitifully and Jack stopped mid-punch, looking down at the pathetic man. His nose was streaming blood, his mouth was oozing it from the gaps where teeth used to be and those left were shattered. Jack didn't feel a shred of sympathy, Robin hadn't when he'd done worse to a woman and child so why should he._

_"Fine," Jack spat as he got back up._

_Robin retrieved the locket and Jack left without another word, he went straight back to the restaurant where Crystal was cleaning up. She started to tell him that they were closed before seeing him, she was looking surprised, probably from the blood he was sure he had and his knuckles were probably grazed but his mind was on one track. He handed her the locket before turning on his heel and leaving before the police that Robin had surely called came crashing down on him. They never did though. Robin wasn't going to report a crime to people he'd be in trouble with for breaking his parole, especially since the entire thing had occurred over a locket that Robin had stolen illegally. It succeeded in putting him back in Crytsal's good books though, she called the next day to ask him if he wanted to watch Michael at some point. It was a start._

* * *

"No," Atticus Ashain told the huge lump of fur that apparently passed for a dog as it sat there on the kitchen floor, tongue lolling and tail wagging as it drooled onto his feet and gazed up at him with eyes full of hope for the last piece of sandwich in his hand, "I said no. No. Not for you, for me. Shoo. Stop watching me. Are you even listening to me dog?"

The dog just kept wagging its tail with its huge hopeful eyes.

"Fine you can have it," Atticus caved as he gave the dog the last of his meal, it ate it so hungrily you'd think that she hadn't eaten its dinner not ten minutes ago. He wasn't feeling well anyway. He went to pet her before she bounded away to go find Tony in bed or investigate the sound of Skye returning home from work late... again, "Dammit, I fall for that every time."

"Hey," Skye greeted him coolly as she came into the kitchen, shaking off the wet umbrella.

"How was work?"

"Good. How was home?"

"Kids are in bed, dog's been fed. There's some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

"No, I ate at work. I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed," Skye pointed out as she started to turn but he grabbed her wrist with his non-injured arm, regretting it as the movement made his injured arm seared with pain.

"Wait, can't we please just talk?"

"Then we'll just end up arguing and I'm too tired to argue."

"Then don't talk, just listen," Atticus insisted as she reluctantly turned back to him, he'd been back two days and she wasn't going to blow him off again when it was Christmas tomorrow. His arm was still pulsing waves of pain over him unhelpfully, it was making him feel dizzy, "I-I've been kind of blaming you for what happened to Tony."

"I noticed. Look I know I made a mistake, Atty-"

"Just listen, please. I just couldn't understand _why_ you would even want to get rid of magic in the first place, why you would think like that, so I couldn't understand how it could be a mistake, you think it sounds like a cure but to me that sounds like a lobotomy or something bad," Atticus continued, wishing he'd let her go to bed because he really wanted to lie down himself, "But I get it now. Seeing those werewolves was... scary, having something dark and dangerous inside yourself is like how you see magic, dark and dangerous and why not cure that if you could? The werewolves would be much happier. What... What I'm trying to say is that I forgive you, I get where you were coming from. You were trying to do what you thought was best, it backfired but that happens sometimes... I'm sorry, Skye, we need to be united now for the kids and not..."

"I'm sorry too," Skye sighed as she put her arms around him, lights danced before his eyes for a moment which made him feel dizzier but he focused on trying to stand still and listen, "I know all magic isn't bad or all magic users but it still freaks me out and scares me, I still think life would be a lot better and easier without it but I know that's not possible. Its a hard thing to come to grips with, I'm really trying. I should never have tried to cure them though, especially not without telling you and being so stupidly gullible... Its hard though when there's so much death and near-death right now, the kids were nearly killed by werewolves and you- you're not depressed again, are you?"

"No," Atticus lied.

"Good. And then you come back covered in scratches and slashes, then Cassia's having birds attack people who are mean to her... I just want you and them to be safe."

"We all want that."

"I love you," Sky whispered as leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Abby was enjoying the Christmas holidays more than she thought she would but considering how bad she thought they'd be, it wasn't hard for it to improve. She divided her time mostly between hanging out with Rose or her dad since Rose's idea of a Christmas break involved studying, Abby felt her brain could use a break and she had wanted to spend time with her family. She still missed her mum and Heather even though she wouldn't have gotten to see Heather anyway, her dad was going back to spend Christmas with her mum though so at least she wouldn't be alone. Her and her dad spent a lot time in the greenhouses tending to the plants in the colder weather, sometimes August joined them as well but Nick didn't.

"Have you tried talking to Nick?" Abby decided to risk asking one of the days while they were freeing a cactus plant from icicles freezing around its spine, he froze for moment before running his magical prosthetic hand through his hair and getting back to work with a resolved expression.

"No," her dad said finally.

"Maybe if you just talked you could smooth things over."

"No. Nick did something wrong and even worse he lied about it, he _continues_ to lie about it even now! I don't want to be the bad guy here, I don't like this anymore than you do but it has to be this way. We can forgive the riot, he made a mistake and did something wrong, it happens. But refusing to admit you made a mistake and then lying about it..." her dad trailed off as he shook his head and turned to her, "Nick needs to learn you can't do that, then your Mum and I are more than willing to let him go to Hogsmeade again. You should be telling Nick to do the right thing, not me."

"I tried," Abby admitted glumly, "He just got mad, he really is convinced he's telling the truth or just can't let go."

"Then there's nothing I can do until Nick is ready. It'll work itself out eventually," her dad told her as he patted her on the shoulder before pulling her into a hug, "I promise."

At meals they just ate at the one table regardless of house, there was only nineteen students staying including them and one table was enough for them all to sit comfortably and in their friendship groups since there was no love lost between certain people staying. James' friend Carver had stayed as had the pockmarked Quidditch boy, Latimer - Abby didn't know his first name - and they hated each other. Carver and Nick also hated each other so there was clusters down the table to be apart along and Latimer completely by himself. Abby actually felt bad for him, to the point that she wanted to invite him to sit with them on Christmas. No one should have to be alone on Christmas.

"Absolutely not!" Rose shrieked shrilly when Abby suggested it to her on Christmas Eve, "We'd have nothing in common with him."

"But its Christmas," Abby pointed out.

"So? It was his own choice. C'mon Abby, he's... he's really ugly, _really_ ugly with all those gross marks and his hair is so greasy I swear he must wash it in oil," Rose complained and Abby was sadly reminded of Rivers, who never missed an opportunity to comment on Michael's scar and prosthetic eye, even suggesting he drop out because he was ugly, "I don't want to have to look at him on Christmas. Do you?"

"That's kind of mean," Abby said quietly and something else occurred to her as she recalled Michael's weird crush on Rose, "Michael has that scar across his eye and a prosthetic eye to match, do you think he's ugly and unattractive?"

"Obviously yes. I mean no. Well yeah but it doesn't matter because he's our friend," Rose answered awkwardly, "He used to be good-looking before then but he's not attractive anyway now though, he's really short. Like shorter than First Years. Shorter than First Year girls."

Abby just nodded as she lay down, Rose was a good friend but could be mean sometimes. At least Michael hadn't heard, he'd probably be crushed if he found out he had next to no chance because Rose thought he was ugly and short. Corin wasn't short. She wished she knew what was bothering him, she was really worried, she missed talking to him.

"I hope you don't think that came across as mean," Rose called from her bed, Abby just snorted and tried to sleep.

Abby awoke to find a heap of presents at the end of her bed and an enthusiastic Rose bouncing off the walls because Reuben had gotten her a heart shaped locket. Her own gifts consisted of lots of sweets, clothes and books mostly. The majority coming from her parents who seemed to have gotten her extra to make up for not being able to see her, Heather who'd sent her a lot of clothes with the money she was earning from the job she loved... Abby still wasn't sure what it was but Heather liked it at least and Scorpius had gotten her - and Rose - a load of things, he was always exceptionally generous when it came to gifts . She wondered how his Christmas with the Ice Lord Maurice was going, she felt immediately guilty for thinking that when she saw he'd also gotten her a present. A book on defensive magic, which was very Maurice, but it was the thought that counts. Corin hadn't sent her anything. Had she offended him somehow?

They made their way down for Christmas dinner later, after Rose was done writing a thank you/I love you letter to Reuben for her gift. Rose had done that a lot of the past few days, she was almost as bad as Dom with Aurelius. Everyone was sitting at the table this time, all the remaining staff - minus Calderon and Marigold the Head Healer, she later overheard McGonagall saying the assistant was ill and Marigold was tending to him - and students, she hugged her brothers as Rose did to hers before sitting down together along with Hugo as usual. The blind Divination professor had unfortunately had Rivers sat next to her, depending on how loud he spoke, Abby kept hearing their banter as Rivers jumped between insulting her and complaining at her for refusing her offer to go with to stay in America at some place that had amazing lobster.

"So what did Mum and Dad get you?" August asked of Nick which drew Abby's attention back to the conversation.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged, "I didn't open any gifts from them."

"Nick! That's so mean!" Abby burst out before she could stop herself.

"What? If I take gifts from them then they might think I'm admitting I was lying - which I'm not! - plus I don't want gifts from parents who don't believe me about this. It really happened."

"We believe you, Nick," Lily offered as she gestured to Hugo and August, who nodded.

"Forget that," Rose interrupted and excitedly started telling them about her locket from Reuben before concluding dreamily, "He's so amazing and handsome and brave. You really need to get yourself a guy, Abby, Angelo's nice and he likes you."

"Hey!" Nick growled protectively, "My baby sister is too young to be dating."

"Didn't you start dating at thirteen?"

"No... twelve. And its irrelevant."

"Yeah, I'm not ready," Abby insisted, "I'm with Nick on this one."

"Everyone likes someone but you," Rose complained with a roll of her eyes, "I have Reuben, Michael has his mystery crush - did we ever find out who that was by the way? - and even Albus has his weird crushes. Scorpius has Molly-"

"WHAT?!" Nick burst out so loudly a few teachers looked over as he choked on the... something he'd been eating, the blind teacher flicker her wand and Nick's discomfort eased, "Thank you, whoever that was! Now what?!"

"Scorpius and Molly. They're kind of dating, I don't think they've kissed yet though."

"She's dating _him_!? And he's dating _her_!?"

"I believe that's how dating works," August quipped and Rose looked like she regretted speaking, Nick just looked stumped for a few minutes before his expression hardened.

"Well... That's _not_ going to work out. Mark my words," Nick muttered darkly and glumly before shoving away his food, "And now I'm not hungry. Goodbye."


	29. III: Flashes of White

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair, Winged-panther1, Insaen Imagination and isurra for reviewing! isurra for making an account just to follow/fave_

**_Questions:_**

**_What good has come from Reuban? _**  
_He did help her out during the riot and I imagine Rose as the kind of person who likes having someone dating-wise, someone attentive to her and telling her she's great and all that because she's a bit spoiled (and yes, a bit shallow). However unlike last year, she's not ditching her friends to hang out with him all the time because she's putting them first which is an improvement _

**_And just because Michael's ugly with that scar?_**  
_Varanian reversed the spell to give her back her memories in book 1 so she remembers having to do the detentions with the Blood Runes, as a result she doesn't especially like the sight of blood and scars because she hated seeing it on herself (before she was healed). You don't notice it so much because (so far) she hasn't been involved in things as much as Scorpius and Michael but she doesn't like it, she especially didn't like how bad Michael's scar looked when he first got it, when it was stitched up with the horrible looking ruined eye (one of the reasons he got so withdrawn from them was because Rose's reaction hurt him especially). She thinks of that when she looks at Michael's scar so it seems worse to her_

_**Author's Note:** Okay I know there's no back to Scorpius like I said last chapter and we haven't seen the promised James/Harry scene I said from way back when someone asked about it, this was longer than I thought and I'd rather have the next chapter shorter than tagged onto this one super long one_

* * *

Jack bounced between hitting on Mrs Potter and continued to talk about how awesome his apartment was and the fun things they could do if Michael stayed with him for Easter. Michael ultimately said he'd think about it, which was true enough. Although he'd rather Jack just be there when he needed his dad instead of a random holiday that would just make Bob furious with him. Michael was getting tired of it all. When was anything going to get better?

Michael was nervous about spending the holidays with Albus' family as well, Scorpius seeing Bob's abuse in Divination had made him fear his friends discovering it. He should be okay though, Scorpius thought it was some random guy trying to kill him and as long as he never met Bob... he should be alright. He hoped. There was still James that put him off and even Harry Potter himself. The memory of Mr Potter's demonstration of the Unforgivable Curses remained in his mind, he could even use them legally too so what was to stop him from using them on Michael if he did something wrong? Nothing.

This made it very hard for Michael to relax, even though Mr Potter was barely there at all, he couldn't let his guard down in case Mr Potter popped out of nowhere because wizards could do that. Maybe he was being paranoid but eight years of Bob and an assault from Robin had taught him that homes were not safe places, people could turn on you for nothing. He tried not to let it show though, he didn't think Albus or Vern noticed or at least they didn't say anything. James left them at least though, spent most of his time moping in room except at meals where he just complained about not getting to have his friend over and that Mr Potter wasn't there much to Mrs Potter's chagrin. They spent a lot of time practicing flying or just 'relaxing' and chatting or playing, usually with Vern too. Michael actually spent a lot of time volunteering to help Mrs Potter with chores too and automatically going to do things like the dishes from years of doing it at home.

"Do you have to volunteer _all_ the time?" Albus grumbled on Christmas Eve when he, Vern and Mrs Potter were doing the dishes as Vern offered to help whenever he did and Mrs Potter would insist Albus help since Michael was even when Michael said it was alright, "You're the guest, you're not supposed to be doing anything chore-like."

"Its the polite thing to do," Michael pointed out as he handed the plate down the line to be dried and put away.

"But _all_ the time?"

"I'm used it," Michael shrugged with drew the attention of Mrs Potter.

"Doesn't your mother or stepfather do these things?" Mrs Potter asked curiously.

"Crystal's usually at work and even at home, she could use a rest so I still do it to give her a break. Bob never helps."

"Right," Mrs Potter nodded, "Well why don't I give you a break since its Christmas Eve? Get an early night."

"I don't mind."

"I insist," Mrs Potter offered as she took the next plate that Michael had been about to pick up, "They're nearly done anyway."

"Yes! You're the best, Mum," Albus announced triumphantly as punched the air cheerfully, "Let's hit the sacks."

Michael had been given Vern's bed for the break, Vern got Lily's unused bed as the youngest Potter was staying in Hogwarts. He lay awake feeling wracked with guilt that night though, he should have stayed to help regardless of what Mrs Potter said. Michael was a horrible person.

Albus woke up uncharacteristically early in his excitement about Christmas and practically ran down the stairs for his presents, Michael thought it was strange to be the one going down for presents instead of the one getting them ready. With a painful pang he realized it was the closest he'd gotten - or ever would get - to a real family Christmas, Bob didn't allow him to have Christmas presents at home, at Hogwarts it was just him and before that Crystal had been sick, Annie didn't bother with Christmas after all and in fact one of the days had been spent in the cancer ward as Crystal had chemo on the day. Christmas at age five had been the closest but Jack's gifts had been stolen and the police had gotten to open them instead as they arrested him, took all the gifts away. He didn't remember his first two Christmases but be imagined they sucked too. If he tried really hard he could almost conjure the image of Agnes - his great-grandmother - and Annie there, Crystal and Jack too... he was pretty sure that never happened though. Just wishful thinking.

"Where's Dad?" James asked of Mrs Potter, snapping Michael from his thoughts.

"He says to open your presents without him, he left before you woke up to go to work. He won't be back," Mrs Potter answered reluctantly as her smile wavered.

"Three years in a row, he misses us opening our presents."

"He'll be back later right at dinner though, right?" Albus wondered anxiously, Mrs Potter lost her smile sadly.

"He said... He said he'd _try_ but just don't get your hopes too high, okay? He's very busy."

"Too busy to spend one freakin' day with his family," James spat irritably.

"He has to work, his job's important," Michael exclaimed before he could stop himself, James threw him a filthy look, "You should be more understanding, he probably wants to be here but he wants to work to keep you safe even more."

"Whatever. This Christmas sucks."

"Should try mine," Michael muttered under his breath as the Potters and Vern - who'd also gotten presents from Mr and Mrs Potter - started opening them.

Michael had much less, most of them from his friends and not even a letter from home but then he hadn't expected anything, Vern had gotten gifts from his grandmother and siblings though. It was mostly sweets, books and clothes, a new quill from Latimer and he'd gotten another hand-knitted sweater from Albus' grandmother. This one was blue with three yellow Quidditch hoops on it, a Quaffle flying by. They all had one in fact, James' had two Beater bats crossed with a Bludger in the middle, Albus' was emerald, Mrs Potter's brown and Vern's was in Hufflepuff colors. The Potter kids cheered up a bit at their gifts but their disappointment at Mr Potter's absence still shone through.

After that they headed off to Mrs Potter's parents house via Floo Powder - Michael thought it was fun, it was a very nice quaint and cosy little place. He thanked Mrs Weasley for his sweater first thing while the rest of the family started exchanging hugs and greetings, Molly and her younger squib sister Lucy were there as their father was also too busy working at the Ministry. Rose's parents also were working instead of spending Christmas there, their children were in Hogwarts anyway, George's lot were coming and so were Bill's but apparently Victoire and Teddy - whoever he was - were also too busy working, some lady named Andromeda also wasn't coming nor was Fleur's sister Gabrielle or her husband Cel. Some family friend named Luna was coming with her family, that name sounded vaguely familiar and Bill might be late because Aurelius was coming. Dom had insisted she be allowed to invite her friend as she was eighteen or she'd stay in Hogwarts for the break. They'd caved and agreed.

Mrs Weasley had just finished explaining that when Luna came through the fireplace, along with her husband Rolf and twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. That was where he'd heard the name from. Lorcan didn't seem anymore relaxed than he did at Hogwarts, his wand remained in his hand and his eyes still darting around. He hovered near Michael as everyone else engaged in similar hugs in greeting, by comparison his family were sorely lacking. Michael tried to entice Lorcan into conversation the same way he did with Scorpius, earning an account of it being awkward with his brother's rift and his parents being bothered by it. Bill's family arrived just after that - Bill was the one with the scarred face, George was the one with the missing ear - minus Victoire and including Aurelius, who was dressed in extremely bright red and green robes with healthy dollops of mustard yellow down the sleeves. Dom neglected the hug-greeting in favor of excitedly continuing her conversation with Aurelius, as usual they were in heated discussion.

The others sat down to talk and get comfortable while Michael volunteered to help Mrs Weasley in the kitchen with the dinner as they waited for George's family, Mrs Weasley seemed a bit down so Michael tried to distract her with conversation about cooking. She seemed to brighten up and gladly divulged techniques she used to improve flavor, Michael made sure to make a mental note. The conversation carried them until being called out for George's family's arrival... Or rather just George.

"Where um... Where's the rest?" Bill offered jokingly and George cringed, not looking the slightest bit cheerful as he glanced at the ground.

"She's not coming," George admitted quietly, "Neither are Freddie or Roxy."

"Why?"

"Ange and I... we've been having problems, that's why she decided not to go to World Cup. I'd hoped we'd have sorted things out by now but... no, we're taking a break for each other. She wanted the kids for Christmas and to not come here for the family gathering so... its just me."

There was a moment of awkward silence before the adults - minus Aurelius and Dom - gravitated towards the kitchen, Michael got the feeling he wouldn't be welcome to be part of the discussion so he hung back. Albus, James and Lysander were playing Exploding Snap, Vern seemed to be trying to cheer up a miserably looking Lucy without much success, Molly was showing Louis the new charm Scorpius had gotten her before they started talking about Quidditch and Lorcan was predictably sitting by himself. Scanning everyone and still looking on edge, Michael went over to talk to him and did so until food was served. A very delicious home-cooked Christmas dinner, although Albus seemed to prefer lamenting his missing father and family members, apparently nineteen at the table wasn't a lot.

"Aurelius," Lucy spoke up abruptly from having been silent for most of the meal with a sour look on her face, interrupting the conversation that he'd been having with Dom on the most useless potions in existence, "Aren't you really super old, like sixty?"

"Sixty-three," Aurelius offered with a nod.

"Why don't you look super old then? You don't look any older than my father," Lucy wondered bluntly, either not noticing or caring how rude the question sounded although Aurelius had the decency not to be act offended.

"Luck? Genetics? From being an animagi? Something else? I don't know, my father always said Ashains age well and it seems to be true," Aurelius shrugged and Michael thought he agreed as he recalled being impressed with Professor Ashain's reflexes and speed against the werewolves and disarming Grant, "Keep waiting to get old and wise and all that stuff but alas, I'm still me."

"That's a good thing," Dom pointed out.

"The food alright, Aurelius?" Bill commented to Aurelius who was sitting in between Bill and Dom, stopping their attempt to get back to the conversation on potions.

"Yes it is rather delicious, thank you. Best I've had in a long time," Aurelius answered with a grateful nod and weak smile, "I didn't even realize lobster was a part of Christmas dinner so its not missed."

"What do you usually do on Christmas?" Vern asked curiously.

"Hang out as an eagle mostly, talk to the vultures, hunt the dinner. Its kind of nice interacting with people for a change."

"Don't you have family?"

"Well yes but my father doesn't celebrate Christmas, he was in a meeting when I left even. Talking about Roman Scepters or something, he's probably buying another artifact, he's quite the collector. I have two sons but... well I haven't talked to either of them in a long time so... its kind of complicated with Atty and I don't want to see Brutus in case it got him arrested. I haven't really celebrated it much since they were little, nearly losing someone you love on that day kinda takes the fun out of it."

"How can you _not_ want Brutus to be arrested?" James wondered incredulously, "He's an evil Shadow!"

"He's not _evil_," Aurelius protested, "He's just... in with a bad crowd, I know he's not a saint but he's not completely evil. Hey, did you ever notice that 'evil' backwards is 'live?'"

"Hey you're right, its also an anagram of 'vile'," Dom offered.

"Ooh that's a good one, its like 'silent' and 'listen'. There's also 'veil.'"

"You two are weird," Lorcan commented deadpan.

"Well I hope they get him, Varanian and the rest of the Shadows soon," James announced as he violently stabbed at his meat to cut it, adding much quieter, "Then maybe Dad could be bothered to spend Christmas with his family instead of using them as an excuse."

"Varanian _isn't_ a Shadow."

"He's an evil mass-murdering maniac."

"No he isn't! Don't say a word against Varanian!" Lorcan shrieked and James smirked at hitting a nerve, "How dare you insult him?! He saved my life! You don't know anything!"

"You're still on this? Maybe if you weren't a Slytherin then you'd see the obvious truth."

"I'm not a Slytherin and I know Varanian is innocent," Michael said.

"I'm Hufflepuff and I don't think he's a Shadow," Vern said in unison with him.

"I'm a Gryffindor and I think Varanian's innocent," Dom said at the same time as them both.

"Wait, what's wrong with being a Slytherin?" Aurelius wondered also at the same time.

"Varanian's not a Shadow, James," Molly pointed out seriously, "Blaming him is in the Shadow Master's best interests though, it keeps the Ministry occupied with hunting the wrong man and hinders Varanian's attempts to fight back."

"Well you people would think that," James grumbled irritably, "But Varanian's a Shadow and anyone not... y'know weird knows it."

"The Shadows consider him a threat not one of them," Lorcan pointed out darkly.

"Lies."

"No its not!"

"Yes it is, you're too gullible and screwed up in the head to see the truth! I hope they find Varanian soon, I hope they kill that evil piece of shit."

"James!" Mrs Potter snapped from further down the table.

"DON'T SAY A WORD AGAINST VARANIAN!" Lorcan screamed as he jumped to his feet, pointing accusingly at James. His finger was shaking with rage, Michael noticed that the contents of the table was now starting to rise into the air, "He's a good person! He saved my life! My _life_! Not you, not the Ministry, not the Aurors, not my family, Varanian! He saved Lysander's too! And do you know why?! Because instead of running away and hiding until everything's over, he's choosing to try to stop the Shadows! He's risking his_ life_ to try save a world that would kill him on sight, its not his job, its not his obligation but he's still doing it! He's the greatest man I know, he's a hero and how dare you sit there and insult him!"

"You're a fool for believing in a stupid worthless psycho lunatic," James announced stubbornly.

There was a piercing flash of light the second James' sentence came to a close, Michael had a look away from the light but there was a scream and sounds of shattering ceramics. When the light receded, Michael saw all the raised items had come crashing back down onto the table with enough force to smash any plates, bowls and glasses. James had been backwards, far enough back to crash into the nearest wall so forcefully the drywall had been broken through. James was lying there limply, covered in cuts and splinters, his head was lolling aimless and blood oozed from his mouth.

"You're a monster," Lysander gasped as he gazed at his twin in horror, Lorcan was trembling as he grasped at his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I swear," Lorcan muttered weakly as his mother ran over to him but flinched away when she tried to hug him as the others - except Aurelius who'd turned into his eagle form and was perched on Dom's arm - and Michael noticed George and Ginny vanishing with James in a crack to get him to St Mungo's.

If Christmas hadn't been soured by the missing people before than it certainly was then, so much for seeing what a normal family Christmas was like. The Scamanders said it was probably better if they left, apologizing and wishing James well before leaving. The rest of them remained although conversation was minimal, the adults - minus Aurelius who was still a bird - cleaned up the mess and started repairing the plates. Aurelius did turn back into a man after awhile though, after Dom tried to pet him.

"Aww, go back to being an eagle. You're so adorable," Dom complained with a giggle while he looked at her like she was mad.

"Eagles are not adorable," Aurelius insisted as he sat down beside her, "We are predators, vicious killing machines."

"Still adorable."

"Am not!"

"Am too, c'mon go back into an eagle so I can pet you."

"Eagles aren't dogs."

"My owl likes being petted, so does your vulture."

"No. Eagles are vicious killing machines."

"Fine you're a vicious killing machines, can I pet you now?"

"No!"

"Its Christmas."

Michael was distracted by Albus asking him to play Gobstones, along with Vern, Molly and Louis - Lucy was reading in the corner disinterestedly - to pass the time. The adults were in the kitchen talking, except Aurelius who seemed to have caved because he was back on Dom's arm having his head petted. He noticed that Aurelius' dark brown feathers had the same auburn tint as his hair did as a human, he wondered if animagi usually had something that connected them to their human selves. Michael turned his attention back to the game although he was losing spectacularly, whether it was because he was worried about Lorcan or that he just sucked at Gobstones, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Orous was enjoying the Christmas break, Canada was breathtakingly beautiful and snowboarding was fun. They spent most of the day on the slopes, walked the dogs in the afternoon after it went too dark for snowboarding and then spent the evening curled up on the couch in the cabin watching old movies. It was good, it was nice to get away from the worries of the Shadow War in the Wizarding World and to just... feel normal for once. Or as close to normal as he could feel, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't completely shake the feeling of... wrongness that he'd felt since he'd had the magic torn from his soul. It would diminish but not stop entirely. Orous supposed it was better than nothing.

They were staying in a cabin in the resort, it had its own living area, kitchen and bathroom but only one bedroom with twin beds. Orous actually didn't mind sharing a room with Cade, it was one of the things he liked at Hogwarts, he felt a lot safer than he did alone. Their three dogs were also there, Lumpy - Orous had named him when he was younger - the Rottweiler, Anubis - Cade had named him - the Doberman and the sole girl and youngest of the group, Noelle - who hilariously kept trying to eat snow - the Pitbull. Orous missed the dogs and his dad when he was at Hogwarts. His mum too... but he tried not to think about that.

Christmas was obviously a bit different, he pretended it didn't wake him when Cade retrieved the presents from the the luggage and put them in a big bag at the end of his bed. Cade had even tried to make the place more Christmassy by hanging up Christmas cards they'd gotten and throwing tinsel over everything - after telling Noelle repeatedly that it wasn't edible - since they had no tree. He considered himself lucky to have a dad who went through all that trouble for him even if it didn't really matter, just being home was enough. He hoped his friends were okay, especially for Vern as the last Christmas his parents had been alive, the Christmas break was the last time he'd seen them in fact.

It was a good day in all, they stayed in the cabin all day since Cade had to cook the Christmas dinner and had even brought a special DVD with him from one of the cooking shows to make sure it was nice. And edible. Orous got a tonne of presents, both from Cade and from his friends. Cade had a much smaller pile but didn't seem to mind, even the dogs had presents. Although Lumpy thought playing with the discarded wrapping paper was much more fun, he seemed to think it would be good for a tug of war which obviously it wasn't. He was in stitches watching Cade trying to throw out the smaller pieces to leave the bigger ones for Lumpy but Lumpy would try get the ones in Cade's hands until they were absolutely miniscule, Lumpy would then frown in confusion to what had happened to it.

It was only later when things took an odd turn, Orous had just finished getting changed for bed when Cade came in. Orous sensed the difference in his father immediately, the last few days he'd been cheerful but the anxiety was written into his face and the weight of the worry on his mind bore down on him.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Orous wondered as Cade sat down opposite him on his own bed.

"Yeah, I just have to talk to you about something," Cade said seriously with a heavy sigh, "I thought you should know about this sooner but your mother was insistent, she's not here now though. And I'm pretty sure other people know, I want you to hear it from a parent not a stranger. Christmas is the time for family and it keeps coming to mind... Its about your father."

"You're my father," Orous told him firmly and Cade smiled weakly for a moment.

"And I love you like I would my own son but you still need to hear about your biological father."

"I don't need to hear about him. I don't care who he is."

"What about your twin?" Cade asked quietly and Orous was so shocked he thought his actually stopped beating for a moment, his mind wasn't capable of forming the question 'why' but thankfully Cade elaborated anyway, "You have a brother... Sathan and Lathan Loren were your birth names. I don't know a lot, Alzay didn't say much about it and what she did say was very contradictory but they had a pretty bad relationship. Your father didn't just leave, he took your brother with you because he wasn't albino, changed his name as well."

"Mum never tried to find him?" Orous managed to get out, so quietly that he was barely audible.

"No. Well, I think she was going to when you were both older... she didn't like babies. But your father came back, your brother may not be albino but he was deaf and when he realized that he came back to want to swap twins because he thought you were better. Your mother refused, she didn't want to give you up and... well she didn't want a deaf son anymore than he did. Maurice was the name your father gave your brother, Maurice Rivers. Your friend is your twin brother, Roman Rivers is your father."


	30. III: Ruined Days

_**Thanks to:** Lucifersdaughter and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

**_Please tell me book 4 goes into Orous' past_**  
_I actually haven't decided who gets flashbacks for book 4 yet as its weirdly a lot less planned out than book 5, anyone's past or something in particular you want to see more flashbacks of for IV?  
_

* * *

_Seeing Crystal and Michael had really spurred Jack on to try instead of lying around drinking hopelessly, doing something had actually helped him get more into her good books, he just needed to keep at it. He kept applying for jobs just so he could tell her that he was trying without it being a lie, he was spending time with Michael too which he hoped would help win back his son's love. Micheal still called him Jack instead of 'dad' unfortunately but he didn't blame him since he hadn't been around, he was around now though. Michael had definitely changed though, he was much quieter than he had been before and always looked tired and anxious. Instead of trying to play and watch TV, he frequently asked how he could help with chores and was so... responsible._

_"Jack, you shouldn't eated a whole bag of gummy bears because it will rot your teeths," Michael pointed out seriously one of the days, "And you shouldn't eated them before dinner or it'll ruin your aptetite."_

_"That's my boy!" Annie announced proudly with a rare true smile as she offered her nephew a high five in passing, Michael grinned from ear to ear as he high fived. Jack wished Michael smiled at him like that._

_Jack really struggled to find something he had in common with Michael, Michael thoughts sports were boring to watch and was indifferent to motorcycles, he was too young to read the books Jack liked and even the kids shows most popular for Michael's age range went down badly. Michael thought most of them made no sense or were stupid, he liked Pokemon but Jack didn't, all those blasted names to remember. He blamed Annie for his behavior. Although why she would do that, he had no idea, she was hardly a good example of responsibility. He did actually wish she would drink less, the only time she didn't was when she working but obviously refused to listen to him. He hated how Crystal worked so much as well, it couldn't be healthy but she constantly batted away his concerns, he always saw her at her two jobs because everyone still neglected to tell him where she lived. It was no wonder Michael was so responsible when the people in his life valued working themselves to death over moderation, Jack wasn't completely stupid. Although sometimes he wondered if Michael was, helping him with his homework was exhausting._

_Jack invited Crystal and Michael to spend Christmas with him and Annie, to his surprise Crystal agreed to let Michael go but she had to work. However he also found himself without money to buy any presents. Which sucked. After everything Michael had been through, he really wanted his son to have a good Christmas... maybe it'd even make Michael close to him again. Annie gave him what she could spare but it wasn't enough to get Michael the really good expensive presents that his son deserved, especially not after having to buy a tree and decorations - naturally Annie would just not bother with Christmas trees - which wasn't good enough. What kind of father couldn't afford to buy his son lots of presents?_

_A dark thought came to him. He rejected it at first on principle but his lack of a job and determination to make Michael happy brought it back to mind, he couldn't even get a crappy job at Christmastime. If he couldn't afford presents then why didn't he just steal them? It occurred to him again as he was wandering through the crowded mall on Christmas eve, cheap useless junk was all he had. He pictured Michael's face on Christmas morning, opening the lousy gifts and looking at him with Crystal's disappointed eyes. He couldn't bear that. He wanted Michael to have a good Christmas and dammit he was going to have a good Christmas. He'd shoplifted before in his youth - before Crystal - and just hoped it was like riding a bike, that it was easy to get started again. It wasn't bad, he wasn't doing it for himself._

_It turned out it was. He stole something small first, a Pokemon eraser, and got away with it. He gradually started making his way through more expensive and bigger items, he even managed to steal Michael a bicycle by snagging it from people in the parking lot who had stupidly left it against the side of the car as they argued over the safety of giving little Timmy a bike when it didn't come with any knee and elbow pads. He shoved everything into Annie's car - naturally Annie had sold his beloved motorcycle while he was in jail - and drove off, deciding to be reckless and have his maximum speed at thirty-five instead of thirty for once to get away. He still thought it was too fast but he was so happy with his cache of gifts with some stuff for Annie and Crystal too. He was pretty pleased with himself as he wrapped up everything, albeit terribly as he wasn't good at the whole paper thing but he didn't think it'd matter as they'd be tearing it up anyway. He was moire excited than Michael as he tucked his son into Annie's bed after Crystal dropped him off, - Annie was working the night shift so her bed was Michael's for the night - too excited to notice the bruises peeking through Michael's wrists on a pajama top just slightly too short to cover them._

_"Can you stay, Jack, please?" Michael asked in barely more than a whisper, "I... I feel safer when you're with me. Please, don't go."_

_"I'll just be in other room," Jack pointed out, puzzled by the request as he kissed his son goodnight before heading to the door, "Wake me whenever you wake up and we can get to your presents. Gonna be an awesome Christmas, just you wait."_

_His own bed was a fold out couch in the front room which gave the perfect opportunity to get the presents ready out under the tree for Michael, he found it hard to sleep with excitement at the thought of the smile on his son's face when he opened all the awesome presents Jack had gotten him. He chalked Michael's asking him to stay as fear of him leaving again which Jack had no intention of doing, he was going to be a good father and he was going to win Crystal back. They'd move in together and he'd be a stay-home dad for awhile, getting Michael to love again and proving his responsibility as he saved the little money he got so he could buy her a nice ring. They'd be married in a small ceremony but nice ceremony, Jack would be able to get a job because everyone would stop thinking him a dangerous criminal and start to provide for them. They'd be a family, like a real family. It'd be perfect._

_On those dreams, Jack fell asleep happily. He only woke when Annie came home in the early morning, he was only half awake but she said something about wondering where he got the money for the presents but he just grunted sleepily and instead she crashed on the other couch. When he woke again sunlight was gliding through the windows, Annie was still shivering from the cold in her sleep though. Jack draped his blanket over her carefully, she didn't wake but stopped shivering a minute._

_"Happy Christmas, An," Jack told her quietly before going to check on Michael, who was sitting up awake, "Didn't I tell you to wake me up when you woke up?"_

_"I was scared of bothering you and getting in trouble," Michael admitted._

_"Well don't be. Now c'mon, let's open your presents!" Jack offered excitedly as he scooped up his son to carry him into the front room, only for the bell to ring and Annie went to get it, "Well what d'ya think?"_

_"That's a lot of presents."_

_"Didn't I tell you that this was going to be awesome Christmas? One you'll never forget."_

_"Jack," Annie called him over, looking exceptionally serious and Jack saw Police following her in, he tried not to look nervous as the first went over to the presents and tore one of them open before he could object, "They have a warrant to search the place... apparently they caught you stealing on camera."_

_"Also you're under arrest," the first Policeman announced as he stood, "Put the kid down and put your hands behind your head."_

_Jack felt as his good spirits evaporating, hope exploding into misery. Fuck. He hugged Michael as tightly as if it was the last time he'd see him, kissed the top of his head and whispering an apology. He slowly lowered his son to the ground, he couldn't bring himself to look at Michael or even Annie but he could feel their disappointed eyes burning into him. He obeyed the Police as he was read his rights, had the handcuffs slapped on him and was taken away in shame._

* * *

The adults came back out of the kitchen after awhile, Bill and Fleur announcing their intentions to leave with jolted Dom back to reality as she had looked half-asleep as she gently stroked Aurelius' feathers. Aurelius turned back into a man immediately and rubbed his eyes sleepily, muttering that he should go as well. They left leaving just the seven of them, Arthur and Mrs Weasley being the only adults still there. Arthur came over to him to ask him questions about muggle life excitedly, Michael really didn't understand the wizard interest in muggles. They weren't that different really, they had different ways of doing things but at the core, they were just all people trying to live their lives.

It took longer for Mrs Potter and George to return with James, he'd been healed but looked in a foul mood over it. His grandparents fussed over him and Michael heard him saying loudly that he could have stopped Lorcan's attack if he was allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, also that Lorcan was completely out of control. Mrs Potter cut him off when he was getting too insulting and said they should go. They Flooed back to Grimmauld Place and retreated quietly up to their rooms, where Michael spend over an hour trying to cheer Albus up as he was miserable about how Christmas turned out.

"Its like the worst Christmas ever. And I never thought anything could top Rivers' Christmas," Albus grumbled, "Its the third year in a row that Dad hasn't been here to see us open our presents. Lily isn't here. Vern is here, although I guess he's not that bad. Loads of other people didn't show up. Uncle Charlie's dead, so is Aunt Audrey although she wasn't as cool as Uncle Charlie. I miss Uncle Charlie. And Aunt Angelina and Uncle George are 'taking a break from each other', what is up with that?! And then Lorcan goes all power and attacks James. I know James was out of line but still. Worst Christmas ever. Have you ever had a worse Christmas? Can you even imagine a worse Christmas?"

Albus continued to be upset for ages but Michael eventually got him to come practice training for the tryouts the next year, that always cheered him up. And took his mind off things. If someone had told Michael three years ago that_ he_ would be giving other people tips on flying then he would have laughed at them, in fact he almost laughed at it himself in the present. Mrs Potter called them in for food shortly after, the dinner had been cut short so they were having yesterday's leftovers. This returned Albus' gloomy mood. Michael put on his best fake smile and joined Mrs Potter in trying to make conversation, Vern brightened up a bit and Albus when Mrs Potter offered to help him with his Chaser training as well. James did not, he continued looking sour and hacking at his food.

Michael automatically went to start on the dishes when he finished, James returned to his room, Albus wasn't finished - he'd had another helping to 'get rid of it' - so it was just him, Mrs Potter and Vern who were clearing the table. Michael was lost in his thoughts as he scrubbed, wondering how his own family's Christmas was going. Crystal was almost certainly working, Bob's mother had been the one who made the dinner since he'd been at Hogwarts and the little ones were probably having a great time except from missing Crystal which was their one complaint every year but generally Wilsons had happy Christmases. It was him and Crystal who didn't, Sanfords didn't get Christmases. It was probably Michael's fault that the Potter/Weasley Christmas had gone so badly, he was just bad luck to be around, maybe _he_ was the problem. That's what Bob said too.

"Want a hand with that?" a man's voice questioned.

Michael was so shocked by the sudden appearance on the voice that he jumped and dropped the plate in his hand, it fell to the ground and shattered but he paid it no mind for a moment as he spun to face the speaker. For a minute scaring himself into thinking that it was Bob but it was just Harry Potter. Harry Potter who he'd seen torturing spiders. And Michael had just broken of his plates.

"I'm sorry!" Michael exclaimed immediately as he dropped to his knees shakily to clean up the broken pieces of plate, Bob would usually storm over and start hitting him while he was still trying to pick up the pieces... he kept waiting for the blows to come, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Mr Potter sir. It was an accident, I swear."

"It's alright," Mr Potter told him and Michael flinched fearfully as the man's brushed his own, dropping the pieces he'd already gathered up but Mr Potter was only trying to help him pick them up, "I'm the one who startled you, calm down. I'm not mad."

"Its no excuse, I shouldn't break plates," Michael pointed out as he went back to gathering the shards up with Mr Potter's help, Bob didn't consider accidentally dropping something when startled a good justification. In fact it made it worse because you were trying to blame your own failings on someone else.

"Its just a plate," Mr Potter insisted as they lifted up the shards onto the counter.

"Plates are expensive," Michael offered as Mr Potter took out his wand, Michael flinched again as he flicked it. Waiting for the agony from the Cruciatus Curse but it was only to magically move the pieces to the trash, "I can pay for a new one."

"Are you alright?" Mr Potter asked looking seriously concerned, "Its just a plate, Michael, we can afford it. Its not a big deal really, relax."

"Okay," Michael said as he looked down, not feeling even slightly relaxed.

"Did you think I was going to hurt you just for that?"

"No," Michael lied as he looked up to meet the man's emerald eyes, eye contact helped enforce lies because most people looked away, "Why?"

"Dad!" Albus exclaimed delightedly as he ran over to the man like an excited child and threw his arms around him.

"Hey Al," Mr Potter greeted his youngest son happily, now smiling instead of looking serious, "Merry Christmas. And Merry Christmas to you too, Vern!"

"Hi Uncle Harry," Vern smiled kindly as he also came into the kitchen with more things to be washed up, Mr Potter let go of Albus to hug him as Mrs Potter also joined them with a smile at her husband's return.

"Don't forget me, Harry," Mrs Potter offered as he let Vern go to pull his wife into a hug and give her a quick peck.

"Oh, its you," James snapped abruptly from the doorway, evidently having came down to see what the commotion was. His eyes were blazed with anger, "Hey stranger."

"James, that's no way to talk to your father."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Daddy, sorry that I haven't seen you all day, sorry that you weren't there while I was in the hospital."

"If you've got something to say, James, why don't you just come out and say it?" Mr Potter said tiredly and James looked like he wasn't going to speak for a moment before the words just poured from him.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" James screamed so suddenly loudly that Vern jumped, "It's bloody Christmas Day, the time for family and _you_ weren't even here! YOU! You, who claims that family is the most important thing! You, who claims to always put family first! YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE! I had to be taken to St Mungo's and where were you?! Where were you when I was lying in a hospital bed bleeding and in pain?! NOT BLOODY THERE, THAT'S WHERE! Do you even care anymore, Dad?! NO! You just use your work as an excuse to get away from us! An excuse to be a bad parent! You probably weren't even working, you were just hanging out with your new best friend Seeker Scorpius Malfoy! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADOPT HIM IF HE'S THAT PERFECT?! That much better than your real children?! Or that blasted perfect Seeker Pentakel! You congratulated _him_ for beating _me_ in the duels! DO YOU CARE ABOUT _ME _AT ALL?! I BET YOU DON'T JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT A SEEKER!"

"Of course I care, James!" Mr Potter exclaimed looking shocked by his son's outburst, "I _do_ spend my time at work and I do it to protect you! We'd never be able to have any Christmases together if I just stopped fighting and the Shadows killed us all! I'm working to stop them to make the world a safer place, I'm fighting so that you won't have to, I'm fighting for you to have a good life! I wish I could be there, I wish the Shadow War wasn't happening but it is! And I can't just ignore it! I'm sorry I couldn't be there. And as to the rest, where is all that coming from?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! And if you really cared you'd have time for us too!" James yelled fighting back tears as he turned to leave, "Just go back to work."

"He's just upset," Albus told his dad with a comforting pat on the arm, "We know its not your fault."

"Thanks, Al," Mr Potter said with a weak smile as he started to leave, "I better go talk to him though."

"I've been saying that for ages," Mrs Potter sighed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, they went back to finishing up with the dishes. Mrs Potter not even bothering to mask her concern for the family infighting, Albus also looked concerned and Vern just looked like the entire situation made him uncomfortable. Michael didn't blame him although people yelling and screaming wasn't anything he wasn't used to at home, he hoped Mr Potter was talking to James with words and not with his fists. Or torture spells. They'd just finished when Mr Potter came back downstairs, he clapped his hands together brightly.

"Alright, I can't afford to spare a day of work right now but I do feel bad for missing Christmas. So to make it up to you, you can come with me tomorrow to see where I work. How does that sound?" Mr Potter announced.

"Awesome!" Albus exclaimed delightedly as he punched the air, adding much quieter to Michael, "James should have a hissy fit more often."

* * *

Scorpius woke up on Christmas morning with an odd anti-climactic feeling, he may not be overly attached to getting gifts or all the decor but it was still strange to have nothing. Roman hadn't done any last minute decorating on Christmas Eve, there was absolutely nothing Christmassy, there was no tree or decorations to speak of. There was presents, but aside from what Maurice and Scorpius had gotten each other, it was all through owls. They sat out at the table to open their presents which seemed very formal, Roman came out when they were nearly done. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, a jerk of his head was the acknowledgement he had for his son and Scorpius as he got himself some coffee and took his usual place at the counter. Constantly shifting nervously as he looked over work papers and gripped his hair in such a way that it looked like he was going to start tearing it out.

"Don't you have any presents?" Scorpius asked of Roman, his dark eyes flicked to him.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Roman told him dryly, "I buy no gifts and receive none in turn. Its a stupid practice. There's none of that Christmas food either, its just a regular day like any other and I'm leaving for work when I finish my drink and comb my hair as usual. I'm sure you're used to more but if you wanted expensive extravagant things then you should have just chosen to go back home to your family and their blood money."

Scorpius turned back to the table without saying anything, he didn't like extended conversations - or any if possible - with Roman when Maurice wasn't translating as he was now. Roman left shortly as promised and left the two of them alone as usual. Scorpius was at least glad that Maurice seemed to relax more as the days went by, even though war was still his favorite topic of conversation. Scorpius was still determined to make Maurice's Christmas more Christmassy, they spent more of their time in the kitchen trying to recreate a traditional Christmas dinner with mixed success. There was meat but no whole turkey so they had to just use that, the rest they tried to do with the base ingredients they had which was limiting but eventually they did have a nice - wholly edible - sort of Christmas dinner, it didn't taste as good as at Hogwarts or at home but Scorpius felt extremely proud and Maurice just seemed excited to be doing something normal on Christmas. The washing up wasn't even difficult as Maurice used magic on it, they saved some for Roman but Scorpius wouldn't be surprised if Roman refused. Roman actually hadn't returned by the time they went to bed, Scorpius was in such a good mood that he almost didn't notice it.

"Thank you," Maurice offered as he clambered into bed and lay with his scarred hand - Scorpius was getting used to it - on his translator necklace, "That's the closest I've had to a normal Christmas at home."

"If you want more normal at home then give your room some personality," Scorpius pointed out, noting again the minimalistic state of Maurice's room.

"I have all my books."

"Well apart from that like decoration or even just painting your walls a different color to white. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," Maurice told him as he removed his translator necklace and tucking it under his pillow, taking out his wand instead to flick off the lights, "Goodnight, Scor."

Scorpius didn't say goodnight but made the hand motion for goodnight which was barely visible in the darkness, he saw Maurice's faint smile as the deaf boy closed his eyes and put his wand back. He'd either smiled because Scorpius had gotten it right or because he was amused that Scorpius had gotten it wrong, Scorpius hoped the former. He lay back down to sleep before realizing how dark it was, the light from the kitchen always peeked through slightly when Roman was there. The only time it wasn't was when Roman was asleep but Roman couldn't be asleep because he hadn't gotten back yet, Scorpius would have heard him. That meant his room should be accessible.

Scorpius crept out of bed, checking Maurice despite knowing he was deaf and was predictably not woken by Scorpius' movement. He headed outside and a quick check confirmed his suspicions, that the place was empty except for himself and Maurice in his bed. Scorpius went into Roman's neat bedroom and went straight over to the Pensieve, he didn't know how much time he had after all. He saw that oddly, Roman had two photographs stuck by the side. The first of a younger Roman, he only looked about thirteen and was dressed in the Slytherin Quidditch team colors. He held a broom in one hand and a Golden Snitch in the other, he looked like he was trying not to smile before caving and giving a weak but happy smile as he held out the Snitch triumphantly. Scorpius hadn't begged Roman as a Quidditch player, considering both of his siblings and son didn't think much of the sport. But there he was, apparently a former Seeker.

The second one was older, Roman only looked about eight or nine in it and was standing in the center of the picture. The Arithmancy professor Aubrey Rivers and his twin sister - Molly's deceased mother - Audrey were sitting either side, they only looked in their late teens. All three siblings were smiling as were the two people that Scorpius didn't recognize, a man and woman standing behind them. Scorpius could only assume they were the parents, the woman had the same muddy brown hair and texture as the twins with the brown eyes to match. The man's hair was identical to Roman's, only with flecks of gray, the most interesting thing about him thought was his eyes. Sky blue, just like Molly's. He'd always assumed she got her eyes from her father but the shade was a perfect match, he supposed the man would be her grandfather after all. He had very piercing eyes though, they bore through at Scorpius as if they really were fixated on him.

Scorpius tore his eyes away from the photographs and back to the stone basin, silvery contents swirling around which seemed to indicate the memory - or memories - were already there. Scorpius thought anyway, it had been a long time since he'd asked his grandfather what that weird stone thing was. He took a deep breath, wondering if there was more to it than simply dunking his face in and his grandfather had just been giving him false information to stop him trying. _Here's to hoping_, Scorpius thought as he gripped the sides of the basin and inched his face closer to the silvery-hope-not-water thing, he put his head so close it became black. And then it was working, he felt as though he'd been sucked into a whirlpool but at the same time was aware that his body was still where he left it while he descended into Roman's memory.


	31. III: Memories of Roman's

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Guest for reviewing!_

**_Will we be seeing James's conversation with his father?_**  
_I wasn't going to show it but I might try to if people desperately want to see it. Near the end of the book I'm really hoping to put in a bit from James' point of view, you'll get to see what kind of person he is and he will definitely think of some of the things Harry said_

_I know its not a question exactly but Orous and Maurice's mother is called Alexis Azubah Loren, Alzay is nickname of hers_

* * *

Scorpius's feet touched the ground and he found he was suddenly standing in a house, an open plan kitchen and front room. It also looked like a tornado had gone through it, the pictures on the wall - none of which looked like family photos - were shattered and lopsided or actually lying on the floor. There were holes in the walls, ceiling and even the floor along with scorch marks, slash marks, dents, tears, cracks. Splinters of wood and shards of broken glass or ceramic, even pieces of torn fabric littered the place. The furniture itself was the same as the rest of the room, cracked, broke, damaged, lopsided or simply fallen over or appeared tossed in a random place. It looked like a wreck but all the damage looked recent.

There were two people there, one of whom he recognized as Roman Rivers after a minute. He looked younger, maybe early twenties or late teens and his eyes were as ringed with fatigue as they were in the present. His clothes looked worn and were as damaged as the rest of the room in places, his black hair was in complete disarray and he was sporting a burn visible through the gap in his sleeve, a split lip and the ghost of an almost healed black eye.

The woman appeared around the same age as Roman and was looking slightly better for wear, her clothes were much less damaged - although not immaculate, her right sleeve cuff was badly singed most noticeably - but she too looked injured as there were scratch marks on her neck and one of her hands. She didn't look exhausted like Roman though, her icy oceanic eyes were incredibly sharp and she looked well-rested. Her eyes reminded him immediately of Maurice as did her perfectly neutral expression, her hair was the same shade of light brown as his too and almost shoulder length with a slight wave to it... He had a strong suspicion that the woman was Alexis Loren.

The woman - where she was Alexis or not - was standing on the kitchen side of the counter while Roman stood opposite her on the other side, he was just running a hand through his hair and staring at the ground as the woman chopped vegetables up on the chopping board between them. She paused to go over to one of the cupboards, specifically one of the ones that still had a door although it was dangling by one hinge, to retrieve a chipped plate that she carried over to start placing the chopped vegetables onto before resuming her work on a carrot.

"You going to stand there all day like a mute freak or did you actually have a reason for cursing me with the sight of your ugly face as I make myself some salad for later?" the woman said acidly and Roman cringed.

"The twins have been fed, I put them down for their morning nap after and they're sleeping well... like babies," Roman told her with a failed attempt at a smile, "So um... I'm going to work now but erm... that's them so don't feed them until later on."

"No. _You're_ going to stay and watch them today so I can go to work."

"No, Alzay, you can't."

"I didn't realize I needed your permission," the woman - apparently 'Alzay' - sneered.

"I have to work."

"So do I!"

"Trying to your Death Eater Daddy out of Azkaban is not a job!" Roman snapped angrily, "Mine is real work and I'm going to get fired if I keep not showing up! "

"It is a job! Its important to me!"

"Your father belongs in Azkaban!"

"My father is a good man!"

"Good to you doesn't mean he wasn't a murderous torturous psychopath to everyone else!" Roman roared angrily, "So just stay and watch them."

"You watch them or get a babysitter or something, my work trumps your work."

"We can't afford a babysitter!"

"Maybe we could if you earned more!"

"Maybe we could if you actually let me go to work! Now I am going to actual work, I'll be back later," Roman told her and seemed to make an effort to calm down before turning on his heel and starting to walk away.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!?" Alzay shrieked as she whipped out her wand and fired a nasty looking red curse at Roman, he ducked out of the way just in time and the spell instead struck the remnants of a bookcase that exploded upon impact. A baby's cry started up from somewhere.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Roman shot back as he spun back to face her.

"And look at that, you've gone and woken up the babies!"

"You woke up the babies when you tried to blow me up!"

"I wasn't trying to blow you up!" Alzay insisted before smiling a cold, cruel smile, "Just to severely maim you at best, then you'd have a brilliant reason to not go to work and stay home with the babies like I want."

"You're insane!" Roman protested as he started to walk away.

"THEN DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Alzay flourished her wand once more, this one casting purple flames that Roman had to jump over the couch to avoid and Scorpius took a step back even though he didn't think he could be affected by the memory. Scorpius could still hear a baby crying. Roman drew his own wand and a Disarming Charm - Scorpius recognized the wand movement, it was all non-verbal - which Alzay dodged with ease, instead it hit one of the cabinets and the door fell off its hinges. Alzay cast another fiery spell at Roman that had him having to jump back over the couch to avoid, slipping on the charred cushion and falling.

He hit his head on the small table with the glass center shattered, blood was oozing from the cut as he went to get back on his feet and cast another spell that missed her completely. Instead it shot out the window, leaving a hole in the glass. Alzay used this to her advantage and fired another spell, he dodged it but at the same time she threw the knife she had still held and it stabbed him through his wand hand. Roman cried out in pain and dropped his wand, Alzay threw one last spell at him - again Scorpius recognized it from the wand movement - that hit the opponent with a force, usually equivalent to that of a punch unless you put more power into it. According to Varanian anyway, it was good for getting people off-balance. It stuck him in the face, Roman fell back to the ground, clutching awkwardly at his bleeding hand with a knife in it, blood now dribbled down his chin from his mouth as well as he leaned against the couch.

"I win," Alzay announced triumphantly with a cold smirk as she pocketed her wand and scooped the chopped vegetables into a jar, she sealed it and put it into the satchel she was wearing before approaching Roman and kneeling to be on level with him, "You really suck at dueling, kinda how you suck at everything. Worthless loser."

"Psycho bitch," Roman spat.

"Stuck-up prick."

"Lazy shrew."

"Useless idiot," Alzay sneered and Roman seemed unable to think of a good comeback or maybe he just couldn't be bothered, "I win again. You really do suck at everything."

"Bite me," Roman growled as Alzay gently wiped the blood from his chin and pressed her lips against his.

"You suck at kissing too," Alzay commented as she pulled away and stood, "I hate you."

"I hate you more," Roman snapped as he glared at her, she kicked his wand away casually before starting to walk away, "Wait! You can't just go! What about me?! I have a knife in my hand! Help me!"

"Oh please, you're a wizard, aren't you? Help yourself," Alzay told him without even missing a step as she left him alone with a baby still crying from somewhere nearby.

Roman sighed heavily and looked around the ruins of the room, his anger fading to a look of utter misery. He cringed in pain as he awkwardly inched over to his wand, taking a deep breath as he went to pull the knife out before chickening out. And then he went to do it again. And stopped again. And went to try again... Scorpius wondered if there was a way to navigate to a more useful memory, he wanted to find out if Roman was a Shadow not... this, Scorpius felt kinda bad for intruding now. He heard Roman scream and looked back to see he had finally pulled out the knew, he snatched up his wand and immediately conjured bandages to wrap around it, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth against the pain.

"I hate this mess," Roman sighed again as he staggered to his feet, pausing only to shiver as he headed out another door off to the side. Another door that was hanging off its hinges.

Scorpius reluctantly followed him into a hallway so small it was practically a square of carpet, stained carpet. On the right was what appeared to be the bathroom, the door was mostly closed but Scorpius caught a glimpse of water raining in from somewhere that it didn't look like it was supposed to be, some chipped and cracked tiles and a snapped shower rail. Roman went into the door on the left though, Scorpius followed him in and saw it was a bedroom. It looked about as destroyed as the other room and as messy, clothes, baby clothes, clean diapers and baby toys littered the floor, the bed covers were all ripped and the mattress jaggedly scorched as if a laser had gone through it, the drapes were also torn and hanging off, one bedside table was a pile of smithereens and the other cracked but held together with Spello-tape

The only untouched thing in the room were the two cribs at the end of the bed, Scorpius felt a pang in his heart as he saw the baby sleeping in the closest one as he was reminded strongly of his baby sister who had died the day she was born. Lyra. He didn't think the baby was too much older than a newborn, from the tuft of light brown hair he guessed it was Maurice. Roman was picking up the baby in the second crib though - awkwardly with his bandaged hand - who was crying hysterically, it looked the same age as the first only with exceptionally pale skin to the point of being colorless and a tuft of pure white hair. Scorpius got a glimpse of its crimson eyes as Roman held it close as he sat down on the bed.

"Aww did your mean old mommy scare you? Shush, its okay. Daddy's here and she's all gone now," Roman cooed to the baby Orous who continued crying as Roman tried to rock him gently, he started to calm and Roman's eyes strayed to Maurice's crib, "Why can't you be more like your brother? And just _shut up_. Stupid abnormal freak. I want to cry too but I don't, I won't to leave too but... Well I don't want to be alone."

Roman trailed off as an epiphany seemed to dawn on him, baby Orous was oblivious as he'd stopped crying and nuzzled his head closer to Roman's head as his crimson eyes closed. Roman swallowed and appeared to think about it from a minute before rising to carefully place Orous back in his crib, instead he scrambled around for a bag and started grabbing things up to toss in it. It dawned on Scorpius that the only reason Orous had been woken but Maurice hadn't because Maurice was deaf, thus not disturbed by noise. Scorpius really didn't want to be in the memory anymore and to see one of his friends be abandoned.

Finally Roman slung the bag over his shoulder and walked back over to the cribs, this time scooping up baby Maurice who stirred slightly but didn't waken properly. Roman hesitated in the door, a look of guilt on his face as he stared at Orous who was blinking sleepily as he peered through the bars.

"I-I'm sorry," Roman apologized awkwardly to Orous, "But its not really practical with two and... you know, you're an abnormal freak. If I had a choice, I'd prefer a normal son and its not my fault you were born like that... Goodbye, have a pleasant life. Or best you can do with that bitch for a mother anyway."

Roman sighed again and went to his bandaged free hand through his hair, which was now matted with blood from the cut before turning on his heel and apparating away. Orous could hear crying as the image cut to black, he heard a scream as the image reformed.

He was now in a different house, a normal house and a muggle one from the TV in the background. The scene featured Roman and Alzay again, both were also no longer sporting injures and dressed in damaged clothes but Roman was on the couch screaming and jerking as Alzay held her wand at him. If Scorpius didn't know any better, he'd think Roman was being tortured with Crucio. He could still hear Orous crying, realizing it was coming from a play pen a few feet away with both Orous and Maurice in it. He thought they were a bit older as they were bigger and sitting up with more hair but still babies.

"HE'S DEAF!" Roman shrieked and Alzay gave a triumphant smile as she moved her wand away, Roman's body stopped seizing and he stopped screaming as he slumped back breathing heavily, "Maurice is deaf... That's... That's why I want... Oranous?"

"OROUS!" Alzay screamed and Roman flinched as he eyed her wand as it twitched but she ultimately seemed to decide yelling at him ws better than using her wand, "HOW HARD IS IT TO REMEMBER OROUS?!"

"Orous. Sorry," Roman muttered apologetically, "Anyway so I j-just thought maybe we could swap, you can have Maurice since he was your favorite and I can have Orous since looking weird is better than missing a complete sense."

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?! Why would I want a freak child that can't hear?!"

"Err... Maternal instinct?"

"NO!" Alzay roared, "I don't want a damn thing to do with him. Take Moronice and get out."

"Maurice," Roman corrected nervously as he stood, Alzay threw him a furious look, "Well how about I take them both?"

"NO! I have plans for him."

"Well... Can... Can I at least be a part of Orous' life?"

"NO! Go away! And if you ever try to contact Orous in any way then I'll kill you!" Alzay yelled and fear flickered in Roman's eyes as he went over to pick up Maurice but Scorpius kept his eyes on Alzay, seeing something that Roman missed although he did shiver oddly. A Specter came out of the shadows to slip through Alzay, she closed her eyes momentarily before it left her and vanished into the shadows, "Roman, wait. What are you going to do with Maurice since you don't want him?"

"I don't know," Roman shrugged as he turned back to her with Maurice in his arms, baby Maurice smiled at his father but Roman only gave him a dark look that left the baby with a confused expression.

"There's this school that I was considering Orous too," Alzay explained as she went over to a drawer, Roman wasn't watching as he'd looked back to the still crying Orous and knelt to comfort him by giving him a pacifer. Scorpius saw Alzay take a blank piece of paper from the drawer, she took out her wand and started waving it over the paper to give it colors and words before she brought it over to Roman, who quickly jumped to his feet, "It takes them on when they turn two, teach them a load of magical stuff in preparation for when they're old enough to use magic, reading and writing, multiple language, magical history, spells and more. They make special allowances for kids with problems to make them as normal as they can, they might be able to do something for Maurice's deafness. At the very least you wouldn't have to deal with him anymore."

"Thanks," Roman offered uncertainly as he took the paper, seemingly puzzled by the sudden change in Alzay's behavior, "I'll look into it... Can I please see Orous?"

"I SAID NO, DAMMIT!" Alzay roared furiously once more, "NOW GO!"

Roman didn't need telling twice as he turned to leave with one last regretful look at Orous before everything went black again, the scene shifted and Scorpius found himself in yet another home. This one was different from Roman and Maurice's current apartment but it had the same immaculate look to it, everything was neat and in place. Roman looked a bit older this time, closer to his current appearance and seemed to have just walked into the room. Maurice was no longer a baby. He looked about eight and had both his neutral expression and translator necklace firmly in place as he sat at the table reading a book in Runic, his scarred hands were showing but he had a pair of woollen fingerless gloves beside.

"What is this?!" Roman demanded as he stormed over to his son and yanked the closest scarred hand away from the book, Maurice's eyes bulged in shock and he put his free hand to his translator necklace.

"Pardon?" Maurice questioned.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Roman repeated louder as he waved Maurice's hand in front of his face.

"My left hand."

"No! Why do you have words on your hand?! It looks... It looks like a Blood Quill caused it."

"A Blood Quill did cause it. Surely you realize that its part of the curriculum at my school?"

"Of course I don't realize!" Roman spluttered looking horrified.

"Well now you know," Maurice commented with a slight shrug but Roman had noticed something else, holding up Maurice's arm made the sleeve fall back further past his wrist. Roman pulled his sleeve back even further, right down to the elbow where the scarred words carried through. Roman swallowed.

"Maurice, take off your shirt."

"That's an... odd request."

"Maurice, take off your shirt right now!"

Maurice's expression remained neutral but he seemed to reluctant to obey, he stood and removed his long-sleeved top anyway. Scorpius gasped at the same time as Roman. The Blood Quill scars continued up and around both of his arms, forearm, elbow and upper arm were all scarred with the same pattern of random layered words in different languages and sizes. Worse, it continued through both of his armpits, shoulders and chest from the collar bones down, stomach and sides, the scars carried through right down to the line of his pants. Whether they stopped their or just were hidden by Maurice's pants, Scorpius didn't know and for a minute he thought Roman would find out but instead he just had Maurice turn around. His back was the same, not a shred of skin was left unscarred - in fact some of them looked fresh - and Scorpius noticed something else too. Buried beneath layers of words was the darker lines of the Shadows' skeletal snake symbol. Maurice turned back round and opened his mouth but was stopped as Roman pulled him into a hug. Maurice's eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head with shock.

"You're never going back to that school," Roman promised despite the fact that Maurice couldn't hear him or even see his face to know to translate as he was still being hugged, Maurice cautiously hugged his father back and smiled weakly, "They're not going to hurt you like that again, I don't want you to be hurt. I-I care about you..."

Everything went black again and the scene shifted, he was now in some kind of barn. It was night, Scorpius could see some stars in the small window way above, the only light was coming from a small fire. The barn was empty of animals. Roman was bound magically to a rickety chair in front of the fire, groggily shifting his head as if he was just coming too. He wasn't alone, Alzay was standing there as was Ellisar the Shadow Auror and Rabastan Lestrange, one of the Shadow Master's Lieutenants were there. There was also a man who Scorpius didn't recognize, an old man bound to a chair just like Roman and was facing him with his back to the flames. He was also magically gagged but his eyes kept bulging fearfully.

"Wh-Where am I?" Roman wondered sleepily as he blinked to clear his head, his expression becoming increasingly anxious each time.

"It doesn't matter," Rabastan told him with a smile as he waved it off, Roman looked afraid, "What matters is that you understand your position."

"What?" Roman croaked weakly.

"Unfortunately you're no longer complying with my master's wishes for you and your younger son so we have to do something about it. This here is Willard Reteau, you may have heard of him since he is the most prominent French authority on magical artifacts. He has decided not to comply with us as well, we're giving you a choice but he doesn't as he was also down to his last chance and is only a half-blood.

"Now, once he dies, the French will want a replacement. They'll ask you and you'll accept, relocate to France for the time being to take his job. Both his Ministry job and his job for us, which involves keeping an eye on certain things - some call it being a spy - and helping us with identifying and procuring artifacts when necessary. Young Maurice can attend Beauxbatons since they start practical magic at his age, its perfect for continuing his magical education. Of course you'll need to make him a use a Blood Quill at home, Shadows have to feed from his pain right now."

"No," Roman said stubbornly with a worried scowl.

"Well the alternative is you send him back to our school to continue his education and take Mr Reteau's job as previously stated or... there's my least favorite choice, option three," Rabastan continued in the same oddly pleasant tone, he gave Roman a sympathetic smile, "Option three is where we destroy your soul, we have to find another to take Mr Reteau's job and Alzay here gets custody of young Maurice, sends him back to our school to continue his magical training. That's really a complete lose-lose situation for you, Mr Riv- May I call you Roman? It would be a shame to have to take the life and soul of a pure blood wizard such as yourself, especially one with a useful skill set."

"I don't like any of those choices," Roman pointed out nervously as his eyes between each of the other people.

"Well, why don't you think about it while I take care of Mr Reteau here," Rabastan said with another smile as he gestured, a Specter immediately shot from the shadows and jumped into the bound man.

Mr Reteau's body started to convulse violently, shaking and jolting so much that Scorpius instinctively reached for his wand to try to help but it was already far too late, especially since it was a memory. Roman looked even more terrified than Mr Reteau. Finaly it stopped, Mr Reteau's head jerked back and his body fell still as an orb of light floated out of his chest. Rabastan calmly captured it in a glass box and pocketed it before inclining his head to Ellisar, the traitor immediately flicked his wand and the magical binds released Mr Reteau. Ellisar approached and tossed the lifeless body into the flames, Alzay was smiling coldly as if enjoying Roman's fear. Roman was trembling as Rabastan looked back to him, smiling sympathetically again.

"Pl-Please don't kill me," Roman begged.

"No, we wouldn't just kill you," Rabastan pointed out, "What you just witnessed was Mr Reteau losing his soul, that shadow-looking thing just tore it to shreds and the ball of light was the magic that it ripped from his soul for us to collect. Think more like Dementor's Kiss and less like death, no afterlife, no hope, just oblivion after enduring the most painful thing in existence. They tear souls apart because it produces the most pain, you see. And that's what will happen to you if you unfortunately refuse to co-operate."

"Please just let me go," Roman pleaded as his eyes welled with tears, "I don't want anything to do with Dark Magic and murders and all that."

"Then you'll lose your soul."

"I don't want to lose my soul either!" Roman shrieked, sobbing shamelessly, "Please, I never did anything to you! Please! Alzay, help me."

"Why? I really want to see your soul torn apart," Alzay said with smirk, "Its been on my wish list for awhile."

"You bitch!"

"Alright, I'm sorry we couldn't come to an understanding," Rabastan apologized looking genuinely concerned as he gestured and a Specter shot into Roman who screamed.

"I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" Roman cried desperately at the top of his lungs, shaking so badly that Scorpius couldn't tell if it was his terror or the Specter, snot joining the tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'LL HELP YOU! I'll SEND MAURICE TO BEAUXBATONS AND BLOOD QUILL HIM! WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T TAKE MY SOUL! PLEASE! CALL IT OFF! Please, don't take my soul! _Please!_"

"Damn coward," Alzay spat irritably but Rabastan smiled.

"I thought you might say that," Rabastan told him pleasantly, "Unfortunately I can't remove the Specter from you, it needs to remain in case you try to say... betray us or tell anyone about us or it'll automatically destroy you. I'll go through it more detail when you're not crying pathetically like a little baby."

Roman continued sobbing as the scene blurred to blackness again, the scene shifting again, this time to random street corner in muggle London, it was covered in snow just like it was at present. In fact Roman looked just as he did in the present. Roman was leaning against the wall, his eyes devoid of hope as he watched the world go by. Rabastan stepped out of the Shadows, Roman didn't look back at him which made Rabastan scowl.

"Roman, pay attention," Rabastan complained, "We have to be careful with Varanian snooping now, keep these things shorter which means you need to be watching for me."

"I don't want to do this anymore," Roman said quietly, still without turning around.

"We don't have time for this, you know what'll happen if you don't comply. Think of you son."

"Which son?" Roman spat as he spun back round to face Rabastan, "The one you turned into a psychotic killer like his mother?! Or the one you destroyed who I'm not even allowed to see?!"

"Fine then think of yourself, your soul."

"Your plan to steal the scepter has me doomed! Best case scenario is I get murdered in the process, the worst case scenario is you have my soul destroyed for getting caught in the process!"

"We'll get you out, put you up somewhere."

"A, I don't want to be a bloody fugitive. B, I don't want to be around you people even more than I already have to be and C, I don't actually believe you."

"Well you'll lose your soul anyway if you don't comply," Rabastan pointed out calmly and Roman sighed heavily as his anger drained away, "And I'm telling the truth, your knowledge is still valuable."

"Fine. When's it going down?"

"Boxing Day. We attack the Ministry Boxing Day, the day after tomorrow. Remember your part."

Roman nodded in sad resignation as scene started to go black and fade away again. Only this time instead of shifting to another scene, Scorpius felt as he was revolving on the spot. The next second he was back in Roman's room, staggering back from the pensieve in horror, still reeling from the information. Tomorrow was Boxing Day. Varanian, he had to tell Varanian. Scorpius gripped the Portkey ring and felt himself being dragged through space before he was in damp, snowy grass near Varanian's hideout. Regretting not going back to get dressed, - or at least put on shoes - Scorpius started towards Varaian's place at a run.


	32. III: Running

_**Thanks to:** Insaen Imagination, Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

* * *

_Jack had expected to get sent back to jail but he had a sympathetic judge who instead slammed him with an unreasonable amount of hours of community service, Annie said he shouldn't complain considering it could have been much worse. Jack supposed it was true but he still hated it, picking litter up from the roadside was demeaning, it was beneath him. Annie suggested asking to switch to something different for his community service as her hospital took some people doing community service there._

_Jack liked that better at first, there was some boring office work but for the most part it was helping out the patients. Which was actually better than it sounded, not being qualified or anything he couldn't do any of the gross stuff but things like directing patients, delivering messages, bringing flowers or toys, watching children to give parents a break to go to the cafeteria, even just keeping a lonely patient company or cuddling the sick babies because apparently babies needed human contact. He didn't mind that, even though some of the patients were boring, he'd rather talk to people than pick up garbage alone. Jack found it depressing how good he was with the kids on the ward but how terrible he was with his own son, he could make even the really sick kids smile but not Michael._

_He stopped liking the hospital when one of the kids on the ward died, he couldn't handle being around people dying. Especially not little kids. Instead he switched to helping the homeless, which was only slightly less demeaning than than picking up garbage and didn't smell any better. And he had to wear a freakin' hair net! Just to give loser bums soup. A big shock occurred on the second week of the job, he was dishing out the slop to non-responsive non-memorable faces when he came face to face with someone he did recognize._

_"Crystal?" Jack wondered in surprise as he stopped midway through giving her a ladle of gruel, Crystal looked equally surprised._

_"Hi Jack," Michael greeted him cheerfully but Jack was too stunned to notice, Michael's face fell miserably at the lack of response._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Crystal countered._

_"Community Service."_

_"I thought you were doing it at the hospital?"_

_"Obviously I changed to this, didn't I mention that?"_

_"No."_

_"Well I'm working at this dump now. So what are you doing here scrounging for homeless weirdos food?" Jack demanded and Crystal looked down as she fingered her locket nd dog tags._

_"Because my new manager doesn't give employees discount on food, this stuff is free."_

_"Because its crap people don't want for people who don't matter."_

_"Jack, that's an awful thing to say!"_

_"Well whatever, answer my question!"_

_"Why do you think?!" Crystal shot back and Jack had to think about it, it was true that he still didn't know Crystal's address._

_"You can't be homeless," Jack scoffed, "You... You have a car!"_

_"We live in the car," Michael pointed out and there was a moment of awkward silence as Jack felt furious that his son and his... Crystal were sleeping in a stupid car._

_"Crystal, how could you be homeless?!" Jack yelled before he could think better of it, "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"I assumed you knew," Crystal said quietly with a flicker of fear in her eyes, "I figured Annie knew and had told you."_

_"Well she didn't! You can't be homeless! Why didn't she help you!? You can come home and stay with us."_

_"We're not her responsibility! We're not even your responsibility, you turned away from that a long time ago! I don't need or want yours or her help!"_

_"Crystal, you're being irrational! You need help if you're living in a freakin' car!"_

_"What happened to needing help being pathetic!?" Crystal snapped and Jack realized guiltily that she was referring to what he'd said - and hadn't meant it - when she'd told him she had cancer, "I can take care of myself and our son without you!"_

_On that note, she grabbed Michael's hand and stormed off without having gotten themselves any food or giving Jack a chance to reply. Jack stood there for a moment anxiously, worried about their living situation. He shouldn't have yelled. Yelling had ruined his chances of just getting her to stay, a roof over their heads was better than a crappy car. So go after her, you idiot! His mind snapped at him. Jack tore off the hair net and apron, promising he'd be back in a minute before bolting for the door. It was too late though, he got outside just in time to see Crystal's car driving away. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair miserably._

* * *

Scorpius ran as fast as he could, ignoring the cold and the fact he was pretty much soaked from the knee down from the snow, his feet were freezing by the time he shoved through the dusty old door. He didn't stop as he flung open the trap door and headed down, finally slowing his pace because his slippery feet would slip on the cold concrete. Varanian wasn't there though, Scorpius sighed and went over to sit down on the bed to wait. Glancing at the room, every wall was now riddled with images, clippings, notes and maps. Scorpius waited and waited and...

"Scorpius, wake up!" Varanian's voice exclaimed and Scorpius jolted awake in a flash, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Huh? Yeah," Scorpius said sleepily as he recalled the desperation for his visit, he sat up and launched into an explanation of what he'd seen in Roman's memories despite wanting to skip the part about the attack on the Ministry on Boxing Day. Varanian was looking wide awake by the time Scorpius was finished, his piercing eyes boring into him intently while still carrying heavy bags of fatigue, "So as soon as I got out I came straight here to tell you. What do you think? What are we going to do?"

"Well... Its not good."

"I know, that's why I came here!"

"No, I mean its morning already. We don't have much time and we don't even know the entirety of the plan, the Ministry is a pretty big place, does he mean the entire Ministry is going to be attacked? Or just a small part? Or several different smaller places as a distraction or what?"

"I don't know," Scorpius admitted worriedly and guiltily.

"But Roman does," Varanian pointed out and it dawned on him what Varanian meant to do, "In fact as the Ministry is still cutting themselves off from the Floo Network because of the riots for the time being, it might be why they're planning on doing it now. You can't apparate within the Ministry and without the Floo Network everyone has to use the Visitor's Entrances which is causing havoc. And essentially trapping people inside if there was any kind of attack. Come on, there's no time to waste."

Scorpius didn't waste a shred of time as they hurried back to the stairs, down the corridor and back outside into the cold battering wind. The sky was a shade lighter than it had been when he'd arrived, he hoped it wasn't too late to stop the attack. Varanian offered his hand for Scorpius to transport them with the return function of his Portkey ring, Scorpius obliged and a second later they were back in Roman's empty dark bedroom. Roman had been back, the pictures on the Pensieve were gone.

"He's probably at the counter in the kitchen," Scorpius offered as he went out into the corridor, spotting Roman pacing at the end of the hall, "I'll distract him so you can hit him with the Patronus to get the Specter out... that's your plan right?"

"Yeah," Varanian whispered, "The Specter would kill him if he tried to talk otherwise."

Scorpius nervously made his way down the corridor, Roman didn't seem to notice him. He was looking more anxious than ever, pacing and gripping his hair as if to tear it out with out hand, in the other he held a snow globe to his chest. He looked petrified. Scorpius crossed his pacing path, both to draw attention to himself and to be on the other side so Varanian could hit Roman from behind.

"What are you doing up?" Roman demanded immediately as his expression hardened.

"Err... Came to get a drink of water," Scorpius invented and Roman opened his mouth to reply.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Varanian cried from behind Roman.

A silver lizard thing burst from his wand to hit Roman in the back, Roman gasped and fell to the ground as the Specter was cast out of him. Roman sat up as the silver lizard jumped out of him after the Specter and Scorpius realized it was a chameleon, the Specter fled and the chameleon Patronus vanished. Roman sat there breathing heavily for a moment as he pocketed the globe, Varanian just looked exhausted for a minute.

"I'm... I'm free," Roman breathed finally as his eyes filled with tears of joy as he smiled and started babbling to himself while Varanian moved closer, "I'm free. I'm free. I'm free! I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. I'm actually free! This is really happening right? Like not a dream. Not a dream. Not a hallucination. I'm free. I'm free. I'm free! I'M FREE!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're free. Now tell us what you know," Varanian complained and Roman spun to face him before throwing himself abruptly at Varanian's face, Varanian leaped back in shock.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, than-"

"You want to be grateful then tell me what you know!" Varanian irritably, "What about the attack on the Ministry later?"

"What? We-We can't talk about this here, now," Roman told them looking anxious again, "The Specter will tell them what you did, th-they'll come for me. And you, Varanian, they want to kill you pretty badly. They'll be here, we have to get out."

"Tell us about the attack first!"

"Well... Ok-Okay but just the short version. They... they want a Scepter that dates back to Ancient Greece, before everyone had wands people tried to use other objects to help channel their magic and Scepters were quite popular. They were phased out when wands came around because wands are shorter, so easier to handle and to carry around. The Scepter they want, its believed to be the Scepter of Herpo the Foul, a very famous and very Dark Wizard from Ancient Greece."

"Why do they want it?" Scorpius questioned curiously and Roman's dark eyes flicked back to him.

"I don't know, they don't tell me things and rarely answer if I ask questions. Its pointless if you ask me, the Scepter's broken - obviously - so would be pretty useless for using. Unless they could repair it which is a worrying but improbably thought. I doubt they want it for decorative purposes though."

"What's their plan?" Varanian asked in a less snappish tone, drawing back Roman's attention.

"They're going to attack the Ministry as a distraction, I don't know what they're doing exactly how or why but Aurors will try to fight it and at the same time get non-combatants out of the way. An Auror who doubles as a Shadow is to 'escort me out of the way' by taking me down to the Department of Mysteries, we steal the Scepter and use the commotion to get it out of there. That's all I know."

"Will they cancel the attack if you just don't show up?" Scorpius wondered.

"No its too late, they'll have a back-up plan. They'll still go through with it," Roman said with a shake of his head, "So that's all I know, really. We need to get out here already!"

"What's happening?" Maurice's voice wondered as he approached them, wand held loosely in one hand and translator necklace in another. His usually neutral expression bore a hint of curiosity but he wasn't alone, two masked figures stepped out of the Shadows.

* * *

_"So what's that word?" Jack asked Michael one time, pointing to the huge letters spelling 'cat'. Crystal was still letting him see Michael but their relationship had noticeably gotten worse, she no longer made much conversation with him and no longer returned his smiles. She refused to move in._

_"I don't know," Michael admitted, "Jack, don't you think it would be cool if Pokemon was real and when I was ten I got specially to be Pokemon trainer?"_

_"Stop thinking about Pokemon, focus."_

_"I is. That letter just remindeded me of it."_

_"Well what's that letter?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Well try!" Jack snapped frustratedly, it taken them two hours to do the math which Michael seemed to know the answers to if Jack read him the question but not if he read it himself and writing down the answer was a trying process, he couldn't actually read his son's handwriting, "Its easy, if I can do it then you can. I could do it when I was younger than you."_

_"Um... a D?" Michael offered after a few minutes of intensely staring at it._

_"Does 'cat' sound like there's a 'd' in it?"_

_"Um... no."_

_"Then try again while I get a drink," Jack sighed as he handed the stuff to Michael and went to grab a beer, he was going to tell Crystal to get a second opinion from the eye doctor. He returned to Michael and faked a smile of enthusiasm, "Alright, so what have we got?"_

_"U-R-F," Michael told him hopefully, Jack resisted the urge to slap himself in the face._

_"Great, Mikey, urfs are the pets everyone loves," Jack quipped sarcastically, "Its not even close to 'cat'!"_

_"My name is Michael," Michael corrected him sadly._

_"Do you know how to spell your name? C'mon, everyone knows how to spell their name."_

_"Okay. N-Y-K-A-L."_

_"Does Michael sound like there's an 'n' in it?!" Jack snapped before he could stop himself and did actually slap his skull in frustration that time, "Nykal is not your name!"_

_"I'm sorry I'm stupid!" Michael exclaimed and burst into tears._

_"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Jack apologized sincerely and guiltily as he pulled Michael into a hug, that certainly wasn't going to get Michael to like him. He held the small boy close and Michael hesitantly buried his head in Jack's chest as he cried, Jack stroked his hair gently, "You're not stupid. You're not, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently. I'm sorry, its okay."_

_"I am stupid. Stupid piece of shit, useless waste of space."_

_"What?!" Jack gasped as he pulled Michael away from him to look at his tearstained face, "Who called you that?"_

_"N-No one."_

_"Michael," Jack said seriously, sure that 'shit' wasn't a normal word for a five year old to know._

_"Kids in school," Michael told him quietly as he hung his head._

_"Well don't listen to them, they don't know anything. They're the stupid ones," Jack pointed out as he hugged his son once more, upset that Michael was getting picked on like too. He kissed the top of Michael's head gently and wrapped his arms him tightly, "You're perfect just how you are, don't listen to them, okay? I love you, son. None of those bad words are true, don't listen to them. I'd protect you from it if I could."_

_"Protect me?" Michael repeated and no longer sounded like he was crying._

_"Of course, Mikey, I'm you dad. I'll protect you, you and Crystal mean everything to me."_

* * *

Scorpius desperately wished for his wand, Roman yelped as his eyes bulged with fear as he scrambled for his wand but Varanian and Maurice were faster. A stunner and the Body-Bind Curse hit the two newcomers before they had a chance to raise their wands, eliminating the threat with such speed, accuracy and unity that Scorpius could almost have believed they'd practiced it.

"I told you we needed to get out of here!" Roman shrieked as he jumped to his feet, "More will come!"

"Everyone to me now!" Varanian yelled and the two Rivers went over to him, Maurice cautiously as he scanned for more attackers and Roman practically leaped at him.

"I need my wand!" Scorpius protested as he started running.

"Scorpius!" Varanian snapped but Scorpius was gone.

Scorpius didn't wait as he hurtled down the corridor, catching a glimpse of another masked figure appearing out of the corner of his eye just in time to dodge a random curse as he threw himself into the bedroom out of the way. He scrambled for his wand but not fast enough as another masked figure appeared and grabbed him from behind as the first came in, Scorpius moved to struggle but found a wand to his neck.

"Where'd they go?" the man holding him growled in his ear, Scorpius opened his mouth to tell him to go to hell when a stunner struck the man in the door and Varanian stepped in.

The guy holding him seemed to think Varanian was a better target and threw Scorpius aside to cast a vicious looking spell at Varanian, apparently it couldn't be blocked as Varanian threw himself out of the way instead but - due to the lack of space in the small room - it caught Varanian's the edge left arm anyway. Varanian cried out in pain, Scorpius saw the spell tear through the fabric of his sleeve from his shoulder all the way down to his sleeve, a deep gash now running the length of his arm from the shoulder to his hand.

Scorpius grabbed his wand but Varanian had already cast a spell while trying to dodge and it stunned the attacker, Scorpius ran over to him as Varanian got to his feet. He heard footsteps but Varanian had already grabbed him and Scorpius felt himself being pushed into a tube as he was disapparated, only let go when they were in a huge empty warehouse with Maurice and Roman.

"Are you alright, Scor?" Maurice asked as he came over to them, it wasn't fear in his voice though but excitement as his eyes darted between the three of them, "Who were they? Were they Shadows? Were they after you-"

"They were after me!" Roman shrieked in panic, "I'm going to die. What I am I doing? They're going to kill me. I'm going to die. I'm going to lose my soul."

"Why would they be after you?" Maurice wondered and Roman froze, there was an awkward silence as it dawned on Scorpius that Maurice was the only one in the room who didn't know anything.

"You need to tell him, Roman," Scorpius said seriously, "Everything. About Orous, about his school, about the Shadows. He has a right to know and if you don't tell him then we will."

"Tell me what? What is he talking about?"

"Okay. But just so you know, looking in other people's Pensieves is very rude and if your friend hadn't just saved my soul then I'd be very mad at you," Roman sighed heavily before turning to his son, starting into a stumbling explanation of the memories.

"Scorpius, can you help me with these bandages?" Varanian asked and Scorpius moved closer to him, he crouched as Varanian had sat down to lean against the corrugated iron wall. The gash was bleeding badly, he was holding the tip of a bandage to his shoulder awkwardly with his good hand, "Just hold that there so I can wrap by arm in it."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed as he pressed his hand down where Varanian's was which made Varanian grit his teeth at the pain so much that Scorpius almost let go, this was apparently right though as Varanian started wrapping the rest of the bandage down his arm. He was a bit glad of something for something to do to not listen to Roman's explanation to Maurice, a bit guilty too, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone back for my wand. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Its alright, wands are important. Next time you go out in your pajamas for any reason, even for something as trivial as to go to the bathroom, take your wand."

"I will," Scorpius promised sincerely, "And I'm sorry, I should have just send you a message with the ring instead of going and falling asleep. I didn't think of it at the time."

"I wouldn't have been able to get away anyway, I got stuck in the hiding place I was using to spy. I couldn't leave until they did without getting caught or having to fight my way out, I got out slightly before I returned to you but less than an hour by far. It wouldn't have made a lot of difference."

"Will your arm be okay?" Scorpius wondered worriedly as Varanian finished bandaging it. cringing as he moved it.

"Yeah, it just needs to heal. In the meantime, it'll be fine. I can still use it."

"And that's about it. Well that's the short version," Roman was saying as they went back to the parent and son, Maurice had a dark expression on his face with betrayal flickering in his eyes, "But its all that's kind of relevant right now. What... What do you think?"

"I think..." Maurice mused as he fingered the wand in his hand, letting go of his translator necklace to aim the wand at his father, "_Crucio!_"

"NO!" Scorpius cried as he grabbed Maurice's arm, jerking it up to the ceiling where the spell shot up and blasted a hole in the ceiling, raining dust down on them. Scorpius had a horrible feeling if he hadn't intervened that the blast meant that Maurice's torture curse would have worked. On his own father. Maurice's oceanic eyes were identical to Alzay's as he eyed Scorpius expressionless, his free hand going to his translator necklace as he freed himself from Scorpius' grip, "What the hell, Maurice?!"

"He deserves to suffer. He was a Shadow."

"He didn't have a choice, they forced him! They were going to kill him otherwise."

"Take my soul," Roman corrected, he looked shaken and Scorpius realized Varanian had yanked him out of the way of the curse's path as well as Scorpius having stopped Maurice. Maurice wasn't looking at Roman though, "You're just like _her_."

"THEN HE SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Maurice yelled darkly and angrily, "DIED RATHER THAN BE A COWARD! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY HIS BELIEFS! DIED RATHER THAN JOIN THE ENEMY!"

"You're saying things the Shadows told you," Scorpius half-snapped and half-realized allowed.

"They taught me to be a soldier not a Shadow, their advice is still good."

"It can wait," Varanian insisted before Scorpius could reply, "The Ministry attack is still set to happen."

"We're already too late," Roman whispered.


	33. III: Bullies

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair, Lucifersdaughter, Winged-panter1 for reviewing!_

* * *

_Michael decided he had to stop telling himself that things couldn't get any worse because then life decided to prove him wrong, in this case bringing Bob into their lives just as Crystal got better. Michael had to be babysat by Bob's mother while they went out, who just told him to sit in the corner and not say a word the entire time unless it was to ask to go to bathroom. After Jack came back, he instead would go to Jack who was living with Annie, Michael liked when he got to see Annie._

_He didn't think Jack liked him very much, he left without saying goodbye the first time Michael saw him even. He kept getting Michael candy like he wanted his teeth to rot, he also talked a lot and Michael tried to do the polite thing and not say anything unless spoken to - he didn't want to bother Jack - which just seemed to annoy Jack for some reason. He was also pretty sure Jack didn't like him for being stupid and for not liking sports very much, Jack also seemed annoyed when he tried to be good and help out with chores. What was he doing wrong?_

_And then there was Bob himself. Crystal wanted them to get along so Michael found himself hanging out at Bob's dirty house quite a bit, Bob didn't mind him doing chores and seemed to prefer Michael to be silent as he mostly liked sitting in front of the TV. Bob was nicer to him when Crystal was around but alone he was mean, like Michael had to sit on the floor because he didn't deserve to sit on a chair like he was a person but when Crystal was there it was alright. Michael was sitting on the floor doing his homework one of the times when Bob called him over._

_"Get me a beer, kid!" Bob bellowed out of the blue._

_"In a minute, I is just finish my homework," Michael told him as he was on the last word he had to write out a few times, he thought it said 'YACC' and was quite proud of himself because yaccs were animals so that had to be right. For once. However Bob stormed over and grabbed up the paper._

_"When I say get me a beer, you get me a beer! Not later, whenever I say so! So do it!"_

_"But I'm on the last one," Michael pointed out and Bob glanced at the worksheet._

_"You're a useless waste of space, honestly," Bob complained, "What have you written for the last one? Your writing is so bad that I can't even understand it."_

_"Yacc."_

_"TREE!" Bob screamed at him, "You stupid piece of shit, its tree! How do you get 'yak' from 'tree'?! Fucking stupid, you are."_

_"I'm sorry," Michael apologized as he felt his spirits being crushed again, why was it so hard? No matter how hard he tried, he still failed. He went to bury his face in his hands but Bob grabbed his wrists abruptly and hauled him to his feet, he still kept his grip so tight that it was hurting Michael's wrists, "Bob let go, you're hurting me!"_

_"Stupid people don't get to speak!" Bob roared and let go of one of his wrists to slap him across the face before grabbing his wrist again, even tighter than before as he shook him, "You sound just like your mother. Now get me a beer! You're not so retarded that you can't understand English, huh?! Huh?!"_

_"I'll get you a beer!" Michael promised and Bob threw him to the floor, giving him a violent kick that caught Michael in the stomach painfully._

_"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"_

_Michael scrambled to his feet, fighting off tears against the pain as he rushed to the kitchen to grab one of the ugly cans from the refrigerator and returned to give it to Bob. Bob was sitting on the couch again when he got back, Michael handed it to him and Bob grunted. Instead of thanks, Michael was given a painful punch in the arm. He rubbed it furiously and fearfully as Bob eyed him darkly with his hate-filled eyes._

_"Next time when I tell you to do something, you drop everything and do it. Then I wouldn't have to hurt you. Do you understand?" Bob said and Michael nodded mutely, "Good. And one more thing, don't tell Crystal about this. She'd only be upset with you for bothering her and her yelling at you would disturb me but that's not important, you wouldn't want to bother your poor mother, would you?"_

_"No," Michael admitted quietly, "I won't bother her."_

_"Good. Now get out of my face and start your homework again, you stupid brat."_

* * *

James hadn't meant to lose his temper but telling someone to say something if they wanted to - someone who felt about to burst with anger that their father had the nerve to show up after not being there - was a bad idea. He was too angry to even listen to his father's excuses, he fled before he could say anything else or even start crying, especially not in front of Dragon-breath and the Dursley. He ran back to his room and slammed the door behind him, wiping away his tears angrily as he threw himself onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow. He should have just stayed in Hogwarts with Carver and Lily.

He'd just turned fifteen a few days ago, he was too old to cry over something so stupid. So what if his father couldn't be bothered to be around for Christmas? It didn't matter. So what if he'd broken all his ribs, shattered both his shoulder bones and his father didn't care enough to be there? It didn't matter. It didn't! Carver had it worse anyway, Carver's father lived in the Bahamas so actually getting to see him in person was difficult. He sent Carver a letter a week and a package of food every without fail - except that time in Second Year when the mail was delayed - which was more than he could say for his own father actually. He wished Carver was there. But obviously he hadn't been allowed just because he was part of the riot... and for some other stupid stuff. His father always wrote to him when he did something 'wrong'. It was the only time it wasn't his mother's handwriting on the letter signed with both their names.

"Can I come in?" his dad's voice asked with a knock at the door.

"I'm sleeping," James lied irritably but his dad came in anyway, forcing James to sit up and face him.

"I thought we could talk," his dad offered with a hint of nervousness, "Can I sit?"

"Whatever," James shrugged as his dad sat down before he'd spoken, why did his dad bother asking when he was just going to do what he wanted anyway?

"So... What's up?"

"Nothing," James lied again as he stared at the ground, he just wanted to go back to moping, his father sighed and James found words blurting out of his mouth, "You're never around! Ever! You weren't even here on Christmas!"

"Look, James, I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I know that it must be hard on you kids, its hard on me too. I would much rather be home, I would much rather be spending Christmas with my family instead of looking at pictures of other people's dead ones."

"Then why do you do it?!"

"Because I don't want it to be pictures of my own dead family that I'm looking at," his dad said in such a serious tone that it made him look up, "Every day the Shadow Master goes uncaught, more die. Charlie, Audrey, Dudley and his wife. All of them were related to me either through blood or through marriage. All of them are dead, killed by Shadows. I _want_ to be my family but I couldn't live with myself if the Shadows did anything to you or any of the others because I wasn't doing everything in my power to stop them, even if it means I can't be around as much I'd like. Everyone has to make sacrifices in war, unfortunately. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," James admitted hesitantly, he could hear what his dad was saying but deep down a part of him still didn't believe. A smile voice in the back of his mind he reason he couldn't make time for him was just because he just didn't think James was worth his time, he hadn't even been there when he was in hospital. Lying there semi-conscious in pain and his father wasn't there. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until his dad put his hand on his shoulder and spoke again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I did try to get away but I was in a meeting with the Ministers and Head Aurors in several other countries where it wasn't Christmas. Your mum and Uncle George were there though, if they hadn't been then I wouldn't have let you be alone. Believe me on that."

"Guess I'll have to," James muttered quietly and bitterly but realized he had to cover it with a question, "What's going to happen to Lorcan?"

"What do you mean?"

"He used magic outside of Hogwarts, is he expelled?"

"No, of course not. It was an accident, James, he wasn't trying to hurt you."

"It didn't _look_ like an accident! Is he going to be punished at all?"

"You almost make it sound like you want him to be in trouble."

"You almost make it sound like you don't care he attacked me!" James protested frustratedly, "He hurt me! He could've killed me! And that isn't worthy of punishment?!"

"He was angry and he lost control, it happens," his dad pointed out and his expression hardened slightly, "Especially when someone is baiting him."

"I didn't say anything to provoke him to attack me!"

"Really? You weren't saying anything insulting to him about Varanian to bother him."

"Well yeah but Varanian's an evil maniac, you're supposed to say bad things about evil maniacs. Its not _my_ fault that he got upset about it, its not my fault that he's evil," James pointed out truthfully.

He hated Varanian and it drove him mad how Lorcan was convinced he was some kind of heroic martyr. Lorcan hadn't been there when Varanian had tried to possess them, his dad hadn't been there either. They didn't know what it had been like, to feel paralyzed in your own body, to feel like icy tendrils were freezing you from the inside out, to have no control at all, to be screaming for help but your lips weren't moving. It was terrifying, they didn't know what it was like. James still had nightmares about it, woke up shaking and scared. Not that he'd told anyone but Carver, he didn't want his dad to think less of him.

"Lorcan isn't evil!"

"Yes, Dad, you have to face the facts," James said seriously, "Those Shadows killed the Lorcan we knew and turned him evil, he's not happy about being home, he got sorted into Slytherin, he thinks Varanian is the best thing ever, he attacked me and he's done similiar things at Hogwarts. They turned him."

"He's not evil, his dad insisted firmly, "Lorcan's been through a lot, show some compassion. And that doesn't just apply to Lorcan."

"What do you mean? How am I not compassionate?" James wondered in confusion.

"Do you know why we let Albus invite his friend and not you to invite your friend despite the fact you were both in the riot?"

"Because I got in trouble for stupid reasons."

"Its not stupid, what's a good example... Oh yeah, you jinxed a First Year to trip and made the step further down rise so it would hit him in the face when he fell," his dad recounted and James tried hard not to smile, he was pretty proud of himself for getting the second spell down but his father wasn't smiling, "The boy broke his nose really badly and lost two teeth. You didn't even help him, you two just walked away laughing."

"He's a Slytherin," James pointed out, did his father not understand that?

Slytherin were scum, Shadows in waiting and Grant even said so! If someone hadn't stolen his bloody map then he would never have gotten caught anyway, the Slytherin wouldn't have blabbed if Ashain hadn't been close enough to come across them as they were walking away. Stupid Ashain, snake-loving Shadow cowardly traitor who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he used to a Seeker. James wished he could trip _him_ down the stairs, mess up his stupid good-looking face and get him back for giving him detentions for 'bullying' other students - Slytherins shouldn't count as students - and killing his Uncle Charlie. He'd figured out how Scorpius always bested him at Seeker, Ashain helped him so it wouldn't look like it was cheating since they were close and all. It was as Grant had said once, 'James, my boy, favoritism is a sign of a bad teacher - like Ashain - because you're teaching a class not an individual.'

"So?"

"So how did I do anything wrong? Slytherins are evil, they deserve bad things to happen to them."

"Slytherins are not evil, that's just a negative stereotype. The bravest man I knew was a Slytherin."

"And he's one person against an overwhelming number of bad."

"Nick's a Slytherin."

"And he's bad, he was stripped of his Prefect duties and Hogsmeade privileges, Neville's practically disowned him," James pointed out and his father scowled, "I don't see why it bothers you, its not like we're getting good people. You should be proud."

"James.."

"Its like what you do," James explained with a cautious smile, "You get the bad people and so do I. I'm just like you, Dad."

"I put dangerous criminals in prison, not torments kids for being in a certain house," his dad told him and James lost his smile.

"They're _future_ criminals though."

"No they're not! There's people of all houses and people from no houses who are criminals, not all Slytherins are criminals."

"I know," James insisted and stopped himself from mentioning Scorpius and his friends as future criminals from non-Slytherin houses.

"How about I make a deal with you?" his dad offered to James' surprise, "I'll try and spend more time with you if you try and be more compassionate, stop hurting people, okay? And before you ask, yes, Slytherins count as people."

"Okay," James agreed immediately, anything to spend more time with his father. Or at least he'd be a lot more careful about getting caught. His dad probably was going to forget it by the time the holidays were over anyway. James hoped he wouldn't.

"Good," his dad nodded, "And erm... what did you mean earlier? When you said about me adopting Scorpius?"

"You know, since you like him so much," James snapped harsher than he'd meant to but he felt his sour returning just at the Malfoy's name.

That stupid cheating snake-loving scumbag, for the third year in a row he'd stolen James' Seeker position. His dad would have been there when he was in the hospital if not for Scorpius, his dad would have been there for Christmas, his dad wouldn't be so busy because if he was Seeker than his dad would love him properly again. But no. Scorpius had to go and take that away from him, James wanted his smash his stupid handsome face right off that broom. And Scorpius was taking his family away from him too, it was hard for him to be close to his brother since he'd befriended such horrible people. He missed being closer to Albus. And Scorpius wasn't even content with just his brother, Rose and Molly were also friends with him. Freddie, Louis, Roxy and now Lily all knew him from practice and claimed to like him. Hugo and Dom thought he was alright too, although who cared what they thought really? Hugo couldn't even land the right house, got put in with the Dursley and the albino freak and Dom had her weird friendship with the father of two Shadows. James thought Aurelius was just too... well mental to be a Shadow himself but he was still a scumbag Slytherin. The adults all seemed to not have a problem with Scorpius either, his mum had even used the words 'nice' and 'boy' in the same sentence and his dad obviously preferred and thought better of Scorpius. It made him want to vomit, was he the only one who could see the monster lurking between his pretty boy looks?

"I don't understand," his dad wondered and James repressed the urge to snort. Typical. It proved he liked Scorpius more than him, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Nevermind," James shrugged, "I was just angry, I didn't know what I was saying. I've been staying away from him like you wanted, didn't touch him during the riot."

"No, you just beat up Michael instead."

"He started it. And I'm being civil to him while he's here. And to Vern. Hey, I'm being pretty good," James realized aloud with a flicker of a smile, "That's got to count for something, right?"

"Yes, well done," his dad agreed and James' smile widened.

"So are you gonna stay home tomorrow? Have a lazy day? Hang out here? Catch some broom time? Or go somewhere cool?"

"No, I can't I have to work," his dad said and James felt his face falling with his spirits, his dad couldn't even stick to spending more time with him for _one_ day, "But I could take you with me, would you like to see where I work?"

"Yeah!" James exclaimed excitedly and his dad smiled slightly.

"Alright, then its settled. Get some sleep, early start," his dad pointed out and James nodded happily before his dad hugged him, James hugged him back tightly, "Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

* * *

_Michael didn't tell Crystal, she was working so hard and he didn't want to bother her, he kept it quiet and hid the bruises, lied when she asked him if Bob had ever done anything that upset him. He tried to be good like Bob wanted but it still wasn't the last time that Bob hit him, sometimes nothing set him off and sometimes Michael did things wrong and Bob didn't seem to notice or care. They started spending more time at Bob's especially after Christmas when Jack got arrested, Michael was scared Jack would go in jail again but luckily he just had to do 'community services' instead so he still saw him._

_Crystal and Bob had had a nasty argument on Valentine's Day, Crystal had stormed down from upstairs yelling at Bob that they were through as she wasn't ready for whatever Bob had wanted. She left with Michael, Michael had been in such a good mood as they went to get some food at the soup kitchen, he'd been happier to see Jack but Jack didn't look happy to see him. What had he done wrong to upset Jack? Crystal and Jack had an argument as well and they'd left, driving around until Crystal was crying so much she couldn't see the road. Michael tried talking to her and trying to cheer her up but she didn't seem to be listening, she drove back to Bob instead. Michael felt miserable again._

_They started spending the night at Bob's once or twice a week after that and Michael hated it even though he had his own room and it was warmer than the car. He just wanted to be away from Bob or for Bob to just be nice to him, even if he didn't hurt him, Bob still always said mean things. Michael didn't understand why, what had he done to deserve it? What had he done to upset Bob? All he ever did was try to be nice to him. Michael was scared and it hurt, he started crying himself to sleep again the nights they spent there. He hated school. He hated Bob. And Crystal always had to work. The only thing he looked forward to was spending time with Jack, despite the issues. Until Jack got mad at him for being stupid with spelling like Bob had, Jack apologized and hugged him though. He said something that caught Michael's interest. He wanted to protect him, did that include from Bob?_

_Michael couldn't focus on the rest of his homework, he was too busy debating the issue inside his mind. Bob hadn't said to not tell Jack. He didn't want to bother Jack still but... maybe Jack would want to know if it wanted to protect him? Or he could tell Michael what a useless weak piece of shit he was and laugh at him. Or not. Michael finally decided he would but it was still a hard thing to do, he didn't know where to begin. Jack seemed almost concerned by him being quieter than usual for the rest of the afternoon, Michael was too busy fighting to work up the courage to tell him to pay much attention to anything._

_"Jack... Can... Can I tell you something?" Michael managed to get out finally when Jack said something about going soon, Jack looked at him in surprise before smiling._

_"Sure, you can tell me anything, Mikey," Jack pointed out cheerfully, Michael was too nervous about his words to call Jack out on saying the wrong name again. He thought his heart might explode it was beating so fast, he was so nervous._

_"I-Its important," Michael muttered as he looked down, twirling his fingers. _

_"Okay, sure... What is it?"_

_"Well... You know... You know Crystal's boyfriend, Bob?" Michael asked as he looked up, he'd been expecting Jack to just say yes so he could tell him about Bob but Jack's reaction was one of shock and anger._

_"WHAT?!" Jack yelled so loudly that Michael flinched from him fearfully, "Crystal has a boyfriend?!"_

_"Yes. Bob and Bob h-"_

_"Crystal has a boyfriend!? How is that possible!? How long has this been going on?!"_

_"I don't know but Jack, please listen. Bob-"_

_"It can wait!" Jack roared as he hauled him up, we have to go see Crystal right now._

_"Please listen, its importanter and if I don't say it now then I don't know if I can again," Michael pleaded as he was led outside and placed onto Jack's motorcycle, "Jack, please."_

_"I said it can wait!" Jack snapped as he pulled on his helmet, "I have to talk to Crystal. Right now. Just hold onto the bars right and don't touch anything, I'll have to get you bike stuff but for now just this will do. Got it?"_

_Jack didn't wait for an answer as he brought the motorcycle to life, it was so loud that Michael's ears seemed to hurt. Michael had to try duck his head because the wind kept hitting him in the face, he didn't dare open his eyes, he was frozen by the time Jack stopped outside Crystal's work. Was it always such unpleasant to travel by motorcycle? Her second work at the old people's residential home since that's where she'd be, Jack just tossed his helmet off and stalked towards the building without Michael. _

_Michael had to awkwardly get down by himself, he failed and fell painfully onto the gravel so hard he grazed his hands. Cringing at his wounds and on trembling legs, went into Crystal's work. He heard his parents before he saw them, arguing in the middle of the downstairs sitting area. _

_"Well I'm sorry I didn't mention it! I thought I had!" Crystal was saying._

_"WELL YOU DIDN'T!" Jack screamed back angrily, "YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?"_

_"I don't see why its any of your business! I can date who I want!"_

_"I HAVEN'T DATED ANYONE SINCE YOU!"_

_"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME WHILE I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD ON MY GRANDFATHER'S DEATHBED!"_

_"I SAID I WAS SORRY! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO PUNISH ME FOR ONE STUPID DRUNK MISTAKE THAT I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER?! I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE SINCE THEN!"_

_"WELL WE BROKE UP SO WHAT'S STOPPING YOU!?"_

_"I... YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND TRIED TO KILL YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE DATING!?" Jack raged instead and Crystal's anger became replaced with a look of hurt, Crystal's boss - Marco - stepped between them hurriedly as Jack opened his mouth to say something else._

_"Just get out here before I call someone! You're upsetting the residents," Marco snapped but made an attempt to lower his voice._

_Michael thought that wasn't true, the elderly people were all watching with interested expressions and talking about the unfolding drama amongst themselves. Jack predictably just ran away again, storming off and a moment later his motorcycle roared to life and sped away. Marco started asking Crystal if she was alright, Michael just leaned back against the wall with his stinging hands.  
_

_"I just wanted to say that Bob hits me and I'm scared. Please protect me, Dad," Michael said to no one._

* * *

For the first time all holiday, James fell asleep happy at the thought of spending the day with his dad as his work. And Albus, maybe he could reconnect with Albus since it was just the three of them, it would be good for Albus to be away from the corrupting dark influences of Dragon-breath and the Dursley. James woke early than usual but Dragon-breath still beat him to it, he was sitting at the table sipping a mug of something. He looked up when James came in and said goodmorning, James decided to just grunt and not justify it with an answer.

James didn't like Dragon-breath. He had a frustrating habit of getting in James' way, calling him out on things in a publically humiliating way and literally getting in the way. He wouldn't have a scar if he could just kept his nose out of other people's business, although he could probably rock the scar if he could age slightly - not look he was ten - and lose the girlie locket. He didn't actually feel bad for the scar, it was completely Scorpius' fault and really Dragon-breath deserved it for jumping in the way of their duel. James really didn't like him, Dragon-breath could act like the noble saint all he wanted but James knew the truth: he was just an arrogant dick who thought he was better than everyone else, above the rules and could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Like a more cunning version of his terrible father, Jack. James hated Jack even more, hitting on his mum was just bang out of line... and kind of gross.

James was very good, he resisted the urge to insult him or mock him or do anything to him aside from just watching and waiting. His mum came down a few minutes later and Dragon-breath joined her in making breakfast, the Dursley came down half-way through finishing and Albus sleepily joined them when the smell drew him from his slumber - plus the Dursley had been sent to get him. James would rather Dragon-breath and the Dursley not be there but he didn't care that day, soon he'd be in the Ministry with his dad and his brother and they wouldn't. It was worth waiting for. His dad joined them last, he looked like he'd come from work instead of bed as his clothes were the same as yesterday, he grabbed a slice of toast after giving Mum a peck on the cheek in greeting and maybe apology for dumping Dragon-breath and the Dursley on her all day by themselves.

"So you kids all ready to go?" his dad asked them and there was a chorus of four yeses. Wait four? James scowled.

"Didn't you tell the others that they're not coming? That its a _family_ outing only," James pointed out and his father looked confused.

"They're coming too, James surely you didn't think it'd be just you and me? That'd hardly be fair on your brother."

"Yeah, I thought it was you, me and Al. Just family."

"Vern is family too," his dad said warningly and James felt his spirits sink slightly but he supposed he should have expected that.

"Okay so just you, me, Al and Vern then."

"What about me?" Michael wondered in confusion.

"Its for family only."

"Oh right."

"No! Not right," his dad interrupted as he had to hastily choke down the bite of toast he'd taken, "All four of you are coming, it'd hardly be fair for Michael to say."

"I don't mind, I don't want to get in the way."

"Oh shut up," James growled, not wanting him to intrude on James' perfect day of reconnecting with his father and brother.

"James be nice," his dad said warningly, "Michael's more than welcome to come."

"Yeah, _Jamie-Pie_," Albus commented with a laugh and James felt his cheeks burning, "C'mon it'll be fun, don't be such a grouch."

"Jamie-Pie?"

"That's what my girlfriend calls me as a nickname," James answered through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," his dad wondered in surprise and James resisted the urge to be irritated that his father didn't now this important fact about his son's life, "What's she like?"

"Clingy. And loud," Albus offered helpfully and James knew his whole face was burning now.

"She's a bit annoying sure but she's nice enough I guess."

"How did you meet?" his mum asked interestedly, she knew about Chrissy - he'd said in his letters - but he hadn't said how they met because he didn't think they'd like the answer.

In truth he'd only wanted to go out with her because she'd been dating that upstart Pentakel who had seemed happier with her and Pentakel didn't deserve to be happy and have a girlfriend after beating him in the duels, which had humiliated him in front of his father. Plus he hated Pentakel. Pentakel was a stupid stuck up jerk who thought he was better than everyone else just because he was a Seeker, James was looking forward to smashing a Bludger right into his stupid perfect face and messing him up at their next game. It would serve him right, no one could be that talented and good-looking so he was clearly cheating. Chrissy was in James' house so it was easy to talk to her alone, get close to her and get her to cheat on Pentakel before leaving him for her. Pentakel had seemed really upset so mission accomplished but his brilliant plan had still backfired due to an unexpected complication, now he had an annoying girlfriend he didn't really like but was afraid to dump in case she went back to Pentakel. He didn't really want to hurt her feelings either. But he had a feeling that to anyone but to him and Carver, it would come across as immoral and mean.

"Just around in class, she's in my year and stuff," James lied.

"Is she pretty?" his dad asked with a smile.

"Sure."

The conversation thankfully drifted off James' love life and shortly after they left, Dad was driving them in their muggle car since he wasn't really comfortable apparating four of them as he'd been doing since the Floo Network was down. James was happy to get to sit in the front with his dad while Albus was stuck with his loser friend the the Dursley in the back, James took the opportunity to fill his dad in on other stuff that he probably didn't know about his classes, like how he was the best in Charms. There was a parking lot right by the visitor's entrance where three familiar faces were waiting for them, the first two were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, the third was 'Uncle' Cel. Cel Rooke being a family friend and fellow Auror - in fact he was the Assistant Deputy Head Auror - and more recently family through marriage to Fleur's sister Gabrielle, he was undeniable good-looking even after being tortured and having his nose broken by Shadows and generally a pretty cool guy. He'd agree with James about Slytherin scum.


	34. III: The Ministry of Magic

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, Aya Diefair and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

**_Where did such a bigotry and prejudice attitude come from?_**  
_Slytherin's dark reputation still lingers and stories of mean Slytherin's (like Ron talking about Draco's bullying) already had him set against them. When he actually went to Hogwarts, he came to meet his friends who only increase his bias and the fact a few more extreme Slytherin's have him a hard time at first didn't help and everything with the Shadows, Grant bad mouthing Slytherins (he looks up to Grant) only makes it worse too. Other things like his dislike of non-Slytherins is purely out if jealousy that he twists into them being bad instead of him having a problem because James is pretty arrogant and would rather fault others than admit he's in the wrong. Feeling neglected by his father makes him move further from his family's ideals and more to his friends._

* * *

The Potter boys rushed over to greet a trio of people that Michael recognized vaguely from the platform and from when Aurors had been around at the end of First Year, as well as in photos around both the Potters and Weasleys homes. Only of one of them was a woman, pretty with bushy brown hair while the other two were men and both put Michael ill at ease. One of the men had scruffy red hair and he - along with the woman - bore resemblance to Rose and Hugo, however he had large feet and hands which made him think of Bob... Michael wondered if he'd beat him if he found out that he liked Rose. Or just torture and kill him because if it was Rose's father then he was an Auror too, Deputy Head Auror in fact. And the other man didn't look like a Weasley, he was handsome with sandy hair but there was just something him that Michael didn't like.

"Vern, Michael, I don't think you've formally met my brother and sister-in-laws," Mr Potter said to him as he and Vern stood awkwardly back, he gestured to the two who both bore resemblance to Rose and Hugo, "Ron and Hermione Weasley, Rose and Hugo's parents. This is Vern and Michael."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Vern offered nervously as the Weasleys studied them.

"Nice to meet you too," Hermione - Michael hoped he'd never have to spell her name - greeted them.

"A Hufflepuff, I heard?" the stranger said conversationally to Vern with a cheerful smile that only Michael's feeling of something being off about him, there was something about his eyes. Vern nodded, "That was my house too when I was in Hogwarts."

"You weren't a Gryffindor?" James gasped in surprise, "But you're cool!"

"No, James, I was a Hufflepuff I'm afraid. Not the best house to be in when your first year is during the Year of Terror but hey, best thing about being a Hufflepuff is that everyone underestimates what you're capable of," the third man stated with a wink, "Makes being awesome more... awesome."

"And this is Cel Rooke," Mr Potter introduced the third man as James laughed at Rooke's last comment, "Another Auror, my protegé in fact and actually another sort of brother-in-law."

"How?" Michael wondered curiously.

"He's my eldest brother's wife's younger sister's husband," Ron explained before scratching his head, "Blimey, that sounds really complicated."

"Everything sounds complicated when you say it," Rooke pointed out to which Ron and the Potters laughed, "C'mon lets go, waiting for you lot has made a few minutes late."

"And there's a lot to do," Hermione announced as she stepped inside a phone booth, the others moved closer but were talking amongst themselves about some amusing story about Ron.

"I thought we were going to the Ministry of Magic?" Michael stated in confusion.

"Oh, we are. This is the entrance."

"This? Is it like Doctor Who?" Michael asked and Hermione laughed as she shook her head.

"I've been in the magical world too long, no. Come here, I'l show you how it works," Hermione told him and gestured for him to come inside with him, as he stepped in he saw it was bigger inside. Hermione picked up the receiver and pressed numbers as she spoke, "Its been magically enhanced to adjust its size so more can down at once. The code for the Ministry is 62442 - which spells 'magic' if that makes it easier to remember - and then just follow the instructions."

"_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business_," a cool woman's voice came over the receiver.

"Hermione and Ron Weasley, Cel Rooke and Harry Potter for work. Four minors with us as visitors."

"_Thank you. Visitors are to pin badges onto the front of their robes_," the voice said as four silver badges clinked out of the slot for rejected coins, Hermione handed one to him and the other three to Mr Potter who started handing them out as the others filed in. The booth seemed to get bigger as they came inside. Michael looked at his badge, focusing on the jumping letters that read 'Visitor:Minor' before pinning it on the front of his sweater.

Without warning, the floor shuddered and then they were descending into the ground. The pavement raised above the windows before engulfing them completely, they could see nothing and only hear the grinding noise of the telephone booth heading downwards. Michael gripped the locket and dog tags around his neck for comfort, he didn't have a problem with darkness or small spaces but he was essentially trapped in a box with four out of the seven people he was with who made him uncomfortable and he couldn't even see.

"This is cool," James announced brightly.

"So, Michael, Rose says you're taking four electives. How's that going for you?" Hermione asked him conversationally.

"Four subjects? Are you mad, Drag- _Michael. _Two is bad enough, there's a tonne of work_."_

"I like doing more subjects," Michael protested defensively and felt on guard even more, "And I'm not failing anything. Except Charms. I'm actually doing much better in my lessons."

"Charms is my favorite subject, Grant's the best."

"Grant tried to kill four people by locking them in with werewolves," Vern pointed out oddly firmly - but then his parents had been killed by werewolves - and Michael tightened his grip at the horrible memories, "He's doesn't deserve to be called a human being, let alone a teacher, for that. Being killed by werewolves is a horrible way to die."

"Please, he didn't try to kill people who actually matter."

"James!" Mr Potter barked in the darkness, "Those people did matter. _And one of them is in with this booth with you so be nice!_ What Grant did was wrong, he could easily have trapped the werewolves without trapping anyway."

There was an uncomfortable silence, Michael had a feeling James was being silent for the sake of not arguing with his father but still believed his point. Mr Potter instead asked Vern about his classes just as light started to envelop their ankles, Michael put his free out out to shield his eyes as they sank back into light and blinked a few times to readjust from the darkness.

"_The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day_," said the voice from the receiver as the booth doors sprang open.

Michael found himself at the end of a very long and very grand hall, the dark wooden floor was polished to perfection and the blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming gold symbols that kept changing. The walls were panelled in the same dark wood and there was a row of fireplaces in both sides, Michael assumed that was for the currently down Floo Network.

"Come on, Cel," Mr Potter muttered as they started filing out of the booth, Rooke had been standing with his eyes closed but he rubbed them quickly and followed.

"Sorry, tired," Rooke offered as explanation as they headed down the hall.

"So Michael, apparently you can cast not one but _two_ animal Patronus' and make them talk," Ron spoke up to him as they walked, Michael was trying to get a better look at the huge golden fountain further down, "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded awkwardly, he didn't like people drawing attention to it. He scowled, "Wait, who told you that?"

"Your Headmistress," Mr Potter answered before his brother-in-law could, "We like to stay informed on how people are doing with Patronuses, its an invaluable skill with Specters. A handful of Seventh Years are the only ones who can cast talking Patronuses and even then they're still only getting the hang of it, you're the only student who can cast multiple Patronuses. And the youngest to do it in wizarding history. Its impressive."

"I can cast a Patronus too!" James announced loudly, "I got it just this month. It was a bear. A huge bear even if it only was there for a second - Ashain saw it! - and its way better than his lion. Stupid perfect Pentakel's is a pathetic firefly apparently, he got it first in the year but so what? Its a lousy bug."

"The size of a Patronus doesn't matter. How did you do it, Michael?"

"I-I don't know," Michael admitted with a shrug, "I didn't think I could do it because... well I'm not very good at spells but Ashain said that if I thought I couldn't do it then I wasn't embracing the good emotion properly so I would fail. It just... kind of clicked, I _knew_ I could do it then. And I did. Making it talk was the same, I didn't think of failure, I just needed it to work or would people would be in danger and it did. Making two was just an accident, Ashain said he needed as much as possible so two just came instead of one. If I want two now then I can make two, or more. I tried it in The Room That Doesn't Exist, I felt really exhausted though and they faded almost immediately."

"I'm not surprised, dividing your strength between multiple Patronuses is difficult and tiring. It takes practice and training as well as raw talent. Lacking confidence in yourself can dampen your magical ability in general, not just for Patronus."

"You must be a good soul to be able to do it," Rooke commented dryly.

"Wait, what's 'The Room That Doesn't Exist'?"

"Its a room that is whatever I want it to be, it only appears if you're thinking about it," Michael explained hesitantly but it wasn't like they could do anything to his sanctuary.

"The Room of Requirement," the adults - minus Rooke - said in unsion.

"I don't think its that, there's no... burned objects or passages to Hogsmeade," Michael pointed out as he recalled what he'd heard of the room from Albus' stories.

"Have you _tried_ wanting either of those things?" Ron offered with a sudden smirk and a wink in his direction, "Maybe you should try thinking of the Hogsmeade one if you still can't get permission to go."

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised and Ron had the decency to look slightly abashed, "You should not be encouraging rule-breaking!"

"I wasn't encouraging, I was simply... suggesting. Not like it would make a difference even if he knew, you would need a certain kind of cloak..." Ron said, this time looking at Albus and winking.

"Ronald!"

"What? I didn't say an- WAND!"

Sure enough, there was a man standing in front of the fountain with his wand out. A man with completely black eyes. A man possessed. All four adults went for their wands before he'd already been midway through casting a spell when he was noticed, huge ferocious fire blasted out from the tip of his wand. Michael shoved his friends into the nearest fireplace instinctively to protect them - James was on the other side - and in turn felt himself pushed into the one next to it by Mr Potter, Ron had done the same with James on the opposite fireplace, Hermione had launched herself into the one with his friends and Cel into one by himself. Just in time. The flames roared as they billowed past and Mr Potter put up some shield to protect them but Michael could still feel the heat from them, scorching heat.

"I need you to do something for me because if I let go of this shield than I die," Mr Potter said suddenly.

"What can I do?" Michael wondered, "I'm not allowed to use magic outsi-"

"This is an emergency! Conjure a Patronus and send it to the Auror Office, tell it to say the Atrium is under attack from a Shadow Specter using Fiendfyre and require immediate assistance. Say Harry Potter told you to do this."

Michael nodded shakily but cast the Patronus easily, giving it the message and it bounded away to obey. He felt like he was going to pass out from the heat. Maybe Michael was just seeing things but the fire actually seemed alive, he could swear he saw a fire shaped snakes burning past.

"Should I try get the Specter out of him?" Michael wondered as he fingered his wand in his left hand and his necklaces in his right.

"You'd fail," Mr Potter told him without a backward glance, looking intensely focused while sweat drizzled down his forehead, "Sending a message is more complicated to do but requires less power, you need to be closer or at least have a direct line of sight."

"Will the others be okay?"

"All four of us can cast this shields, it doesn't work from head on against Fiendfyre - that's what that fire is - but if you can get into a side area off the main course of the flames then you can keep it at bay as long as you can stay focused and not pass out from the-" Mr Potter stopped when the flames vanished, taking the intense heat with it, Mr Potter glanced at him with the weakest of smiles, "Looks like your Patronus got through."

Mr Potter left the fireplace quickly, Michael scrambled to follow and saw the man who'd attacked them sitting there in confusion and shock with a bunch of people with wands aimed at him. There were some people looking partially mangled from burns, crying in pain and clutching at injures, there were also a few blackened lumps around... Michael realized they were people who hadn't been fast enough or lucky enough to get away from the Fiendfyre, the smell alone made him want to throw up. Thankfully though, the others were also emerging from the fireplaces looking unharmed, shaken but not hurt.

"Sir!" one of the men with his wand aimed at the man who'd been possessed and attacked them a minute ago exclaimed in panic, "The Shadows are attacking!"

"We need to get everyone out of here," Mr Potter announced.

"Harry, don't look now but the Fiendfye destroyed the booths. Getting out isn't an easy task," Rooke pointed out.

"We need to get the Transport to activate the Floo Network so we can get out then."

"That's one of the places under attack!" the first man who'd spoken blurted out again.

"Then Kingsley, so he can lower the anti-appariation wards."

"He's also under attack!"

"Why don't you just bloody tell us where's under attack then!?" Ron burst out.

"Level One which is the Minister, Level Six which is Transport, Level Five which is Cooperation and Level Ten which is the Courtrooms," the nervous Auror told them before a Patronus bird that looked like a Kingfisher dived down to them.

"_Level Two is under attack! The Auror Office! Requesting immediate assi-_" the Patronus bird started before stopping mid-sentence and vanishing immediately.

"Why did-"

Michael started to ask before the entire building started to shake violently, as if they were in a snow globe that someone had suddenly started vigorously shaking. Everyone was taken off guard and thrown to the ground, cracks were shooting all around before it stopped as quickly as it had started. An alarm was blaring now, a continuous desperate drone as if the building was screaming.

"What do we do, Dad?" Albus asked looking terrified.

"Are we going to die?" Vern wondered fearfully.

"I don't want to die!" James shrieked.

"We need stay calm!" Mr Potter announced loudly to the crowd, a mixture of injured, Aurors who'd rushed to help and uninjured normal Ministry workers.

He turned to Ron, Rooke and Hermione for a brief discussion that lasted about of minute while Michael went over to a woman nearby who was rocking the charred stump of her hand to help her, removing the clothing the wound and using the Water-Making Charm they'd be learning about. He was surprised how much easier it was than in class, he hoped this still counted as an emergency but even if he didn't, he'd take expulsion over ignoring helping people injured and in pain.

"Alright, here's the plan!" Mr Potter addressed the crowd again, "Ron Weasley is going to take a team to Level Six, Cel Rooke with a team to Level One, Hermione Weasley with a team to Level Two, Syntyche Cistro with a team to Level Five and I'm taking a team to Levels Nine and Ten since you can't go directly to the lowest level without going through Nine. I need to everyone here to make a choice whether to join us attacking the levels or stay here to help and protect the injured and children."

No one spoke. The crowd just stood, eying each other fearfully.

"I volunteer!" Michael announced and people looked at him in surprise.

"C'mon, if a little ten-year-old wants to help then some of you people have to be willing!" some female Auror snapped, "You're trapped here either way, if you helped then you'd be free quicker!"

There was a muttering amongst the crowd as people started speaking up to volunteer, in a few minutes the Weasleys were kissing each other goodbye as they headed off to their separate levels with a handful of Aurors and volunteers from the crowd. Rooke and the woman who'd snapped at the crowd also went with their own attack forces, leaving just Mr Potter's and those staying behind to help and protect the sick and injured. Mr Potter pulled Michael away from helping a man with a burned leg to speak to them.

"I usually wouldn't ask this of a child but not all Aurors can cast talking Patronuses and most of the ones who can are trapped on Level Two I'd rather not spare one of them as they're more advanced, Zeke is staying and he can cast a Patronus just can't make it talk. I'd be eternally grateful if you could just relay information if he needs it and to not evacuate until I have someone else here who can do it," Mr Potter said to him seriously as he put his hands on his shoulders and leaned down to look him in the eye, "Do you think you could do that, Michael?"

"Yes," Michael agreed immediately and Mr Potter gave him another strained smile.

"Thank you."

On that note, Mr Potter went to say something to his sons and Vern but Michael had gone back to helping the injured before Mr Potter with his own group. Leaving just Zeke and volunteers. There wasn't many people who knew a lot about healing or first aid at least, the most advanced was someone who'd worked as a Healer before - he was the de facto leader of the volunteer healers, which included Michael - so most people were just taking orders on how to do simple things. Vern and Albus were helping too, James refused.

Michael just focused on going from one person to the next, there wasn't a lot they could do for the wounds as Fiendfyre constituted cursed wounds and they had virtually no supplies. More than one person died and occasionally people would come down with injured. It felt like a long time but was in reality actually surprisingly shorter before they received word from Ron's dog Patronus that the Level Six was clear and the Floo Network was back up so they could start evacuating.

Zeke the Auror ordered them to start doing so, starting with Albus, James, Vern and the injured. Michael was tasked with relaying the information about Level Six being clear to the 'leaders' of the other Level attack forces, it was better than Ron wasting his time instead of reorganizing and going to help out others. Michael cast two at a time to save time before getting back to helping with the evacuation. People were also coming down after they got word that Level Five was also clear, the two Auror groups joining together meaning they needed less volunteers or possibly any.

A handful a few volunteers had come through the fireplaces help after apparently hearing of the attack from injured getting into St Mungo's, Professor Ashain was one of them. Which was more Patronus messages for Michael, communicating this and sending word for the Levels that hadn't been attacked that it was safe to evacuate as well. He discovered that doing multiple ones in a row was actually quite tiring. Not that he was backing down, he could do it, he wanted to help. Getting back Level Two also got them an influx of Ministry people flooding out as well, it just left the lowest and highest floor as apparently there was ten. It was happening so fast, all that happened in less than twenty minutes of when the attack started. There was only five of them left, Zeke the Auror, the guy who used to be Healer and two other volunteers to stay and help the other injured coming down.

* * *

The Ministry was actually a pretty easy target, the Department of Mysteries was the only place that was protected against Specters which meant the rest of the place was as vulnerable as anywhere. Trapping the Aurors was the most difficult to coordinate but they had someone high up to subtly ensnare them into the intricate web of the Shadows, a mixture of Imperised, possessed and just plain Shadows made for an interesting combination, made even better by the fact that none of them knew the name of every Shadow in the department. Only one did, he knew all of them and none of them knew him. That was the think Celestine liked best about being a Hufflepuff, no one expected them to be capable of such things, always underestimating. Except his Master of course, his Master had never underestimated him. She was the best.

Harry Potter had the hardest task with two floors and the most enemy combatants due to the criminals in the lower levels, now all roaming all free. Plan B was slightly different than Plan A but Celestine still knew his own part, playing both sides against each other to prolong the battle because really they didn't want a lot of people around before they moved onto Phase Two. They were perfectly on schedule when they reclaimed Level One, the reinforcements instead headed down to Level Ten to help out Potter.

"Join us as soon as you're sure this Level is secure," Ron said to him as he left.

Celestine nodded in understanding and commanded the Aurors to go secure the floor, checking from room to room, evacuating the innocents trapped on the floor, the volunteers and the injured. Despite being unwell since his injury and only working until the next Minister had been voted in, Kingsley Shacklebolt wouldn't evacuate at least until everyone on the floor was alright. There was too much of his old Auror self in him, Celestine knew him too well. He did keep a bodyguard with him though, an abrasive tall but good guy named Raoul, as he retreated into his office. Celestine went to 'check' on him. His Master loved to kill two multiple birds with the same stone. Kingsley was sitting at his desk, rubbing his head and probably tired from so much exertion, his injury had taken its toll. Raoul was hovered at his elbow.

"I checked in here," Raoul grunted, "Its fine."

"Good," Celestine nodded and looked at the Minister with concern as he walked over to his other shoulder, "Are you alright, Kingsley?"

"I have allowed no harm to befall him."

"Why don't you go help secure the floor?" Kingsley complained to Raoul, it did hate it when people talked for him. Just because he'd been injured, it didn't mean his mind wasn't still sharp, "I'm safe with him."

"As you wish," Raoul growled, throwing Celestine a filthy look before leaving.

"How's the battle going?"

"Just Level Ten to go, I'm on my way there once here is secure," Celestine told him and the Minister nodded.

"Do we know how many dead there are?"

"Seventeen killed during the battles but more were probably killed in the initial takeovers and more have probably died since from injuries, there's still fighting in Level Ten as well."

"The public are going to love this."

"The important thing is that we won, we lived to fight another day."

"If not for the injury then I would be down there fighting by Harry's side right now," Kingsley sighed and rested his head on his temple.

"You're a good man, Kingsley," Celestine lied with a kind smile.

"So are you, my friend," Kingsley told him sounding sincere, he probably did mean it.

It wasn't hard to make people like you when you acted exactly like the kind of person they wanted you to be, people were stupid and cruel like that. Celestine still had his wand in his hand from fighting, Kingsley wouldn't have thought it was odd even if he was looking.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Celestine breathed and with a flash of green, Kingsley Shacklebot's life left him and his corpse slumped onto the desk. Celestine just stared, he got no pleasure from killing but he had no regret either. Brutus wouldn't admit it but he hated killing, Rabastan wouldn't admit it either but he liked killing and then there was Celestine, who felt neither. He wasn't incapable of emotion but killing provoked no reaction.

"Minister?!" Raoul gasped as he returned to see the dead body. Celestine looked back slowly as the Specter possessed Raoul from behind, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Celestine dodged it effortlessly so instead it smashed into the wall, loud enough to draw the others back, loud enough to sell his lies. And of course, Raoul's wand had been the one to do it and there was no witnesses otherwise. He mustered every miserable memory he had, every time he'd been hurt, humiliated, alone, every time he'd cried himself to sleep and wished either himself or his enemies into oblivion. Real tears seeped from his eyes as the Specter left Raoul, he raised his wand and lashed out with a fatal spell that tore through the body guard's chest and destroyed his heart fatally. But not the Killing Curse, no longer the last spell his wand used. Raoul fell back dead as the other Aurors rushed in, tears now freely falling down his face now.

"He killed him!" Celestine lied as he choked on his tears, gesturing to the dead Raoul and he saw the belief in their faces. It was so easy. Now for phase two: stealing the scepter.


	35. III: United We Fall

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, Aya Diefair and HarryPadfootLupin for reviewing!_

* * *

"What do you mean its too late?" Varanian demanded immediately.

"Their back-up plan would already be in place and have started by now, they tend to have multiple motives for things. They wouldn't wait so the attacks almost certainly have already begun and the first thing they'd do is make sure people can't escape. You can't get away until they _want_ you to get away," Roman explained tiredly, "There's no point trying anyway, you couldn't stop them. The Department of Mysteries is... well if it was easy to get to the damn thing then they wouldn't have needed me to help them get it. We should be focusing on running and hiding, before they find us and destroy our souls and all."

"You know how to get to the Scepter though?" Varanian asked before Scorpius could, he had the feeling they were thinking the same thing.

"Of course. I'm authorized to access it for study, its my job."

"So if someone was to go in with you then we could probably get to it easily?"

"Well yes but- NO!" Roman shrieked as it dawned him what Varanian had been leading up to, "Absolutely not! I'm not going with you to stop the Shadows from the stealing the Scepter, you can kill yourself if you want but I like not dying."

"We just saved you from possession, you really won't help?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and Maurice grunted, muttering something that sounded like 'traitorous coward.'

"And I'm grateful, really, but I didn't want to be saved to die less than hour later!"

"Fine," Varanian shrugged, "You go run and hide, we'll fight."

"What? You have no chance without me, don't go and die when you can live."

"I'm going. There's no argument."

"But I... I need your help," Roman admitted anxiously, "I don't really know how to stay out of the Shadows like you do, you have to help me."

"Apparently I have a suicide mission to attend to since you're not helping so I can't," Varanian pointed out to which Roman eyed him darkly, "But if you were to come with me then I'd be happy to help you after."

"I see what you're trying to do."

"Well good because I wasn't trying to be subtle."

"But I'll... I'll go with you. We won't get past the phone booths though, its already too late."

"Then let's go," Maurice announced as he toyed with his wand in his free hand, his father's eyes bulged with fear.

"You're not coming! Its too dangerous."

"Yeah mean opposed to leaving us here by ourselves unprotected?" Scorpius quipped, determined to help with with Varanian injured especially.

"You're still in pajamas," Roman pointed out with a flicker of a look as he took in his clothing, Scorpius hoped he was blushing.

"The more, the better. Maurice and I are two more wands, you'll need all the help you can get."

"We'd just go after you anyway," Maurice added dismissively as Varanian Portkeyed away.

"Maurice, I don't want anything to happen to you," Roman said quietly and Maurice's eyes flashed coldly, "You're safer away."

"No one's safe in times of war," Maurice stated stiffly as his eyes drifted to his ungloved scarred hand, "It's written somewhere."

"Alright," Varanian announced as he returned momentarily, holding sneakers and an awesome looking leather jacket before Varanian flicked his and and they were suddenly on Scorpius' feet, "I collect clothes for when I'm changing to people of different sizes and things, can't spare the time or effort for other clothes but shoes are pretty useful."

"Thanks," Scorpius offered as he glanced down at the shoes, just a bit too small but they'd do.

"And erm... there's... there's this," Varanian coughed nervously as he tossed - somewhat awkwardly as it was with his bandaged arm - Scorpius the leather jacket, Scorpius blinked in surprise while Varanian glanced at the floor, "Since... Since you like leather jackets and all. And erm... its protective and warm for now and after you can keep it if you want."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered in amazement and Varanian mustered a nod, "Thank you, I-"

"It doesn't matter, we need to go. Everyone ready to be apparated? Take my arm."

"No," Roman grumbled but joined him and Maurice in putting a hand on the arm Varanian outstretched to be in contact with everyone to apparate them to outside a phone booth.

"It looks okay," Scorpius commented as he slipped on his new leather jacket, it was maybe slightly too big but not noticeably so.

Despite himself, Scorpius smiled as they stepped into the phone booth that seemed bigger inside to accommodate all four of them, probably some kind of extension charm. He wished Grant would teach them that instead of useless things like the Water-Making spell. Varanian had shifted his appearance slightly, his scars hidden, his hair now slick and black with a parting in the center and his eyes a light amber. He turned to him and Maurice.

"You two can only come on the condition that you obey everything I say without question, if I tell you to stay you stay, if I tell you to run then you run, do you understand?" Varanian said to them seriously, "I don't want to leave you two alone but I will if you won't obey my rule, its for your protection."

"I never agreed to that," Roman complained giving Varanian an irritated look, "Don't I get a say?"

"No."

"We understand," Scorpius and Maurice agreed in unison.

"Good. And stay close together, Scorpius, Portkey to safety if necessary," Varanian told them with a nod and Roman seemed to visibly relax in the knowledge that Scorpius had a Portkey, "Like if I get incapacitated or killed, if your lives are in immediate danger, if you get scared and don't want to be there anymore and especially if I tell you to."

"I will," Scorpius promised.

Varanian turned away again, pressing some numbers on the keypad and picking up the receiver. Scorpius had never been into the Ministry of Magic before but the phone and the fact it was a Vistor's entrance implied there'd be some sort of communication, a greeting before taking them there, instructions perhaps. But no. Varanian put the phone to his ear and an alarm blared out, Varanian dropped the phone and rubbed his ear while the deafening alarm continued screaming through the phone.

"Why did you drop that thing?" Maurice wondered in confusion, being deaf he couldn't hear it and his necklace didn't translate non-spoken words.

"Because its sounding an alarm," Roman explained and looked almost relieved, "See, I told you that we were too late. The attack's already begun, there's no one to activate it."

"We'll see about it," Varanian stated determinedly.

Varanian took out his wand again and tapped it against the phone booth as he muttered something. Nothing happened. He tried again. And again. He started trying different incantations and tapping or gesturing his wand into different places, eventually he seemed to run out of ideas as he paused. The stupid alarm was still screeching at them as it had been the entire time.

"Its not going to work," Roman said finally, "Nothing can activate them if they're damaged, its against the safety protocols as you've seen."

"You didn't think to say that before I wasted all that time trying them out?" Varanian complained as he shot the shorter man a dark look, Roman shrugged indifferently.

"Then you might have tried something suicidal like overriding the protocols or trying a different booth, with any luck its over by now. And we survived, hooray."

"Not if I can help it," Maurice announced as he let go of his necklace and jabbed his wand at the ground, muttering an incantation.

At first it didn't seem like anything had happened, there was an odd ticking noise followed by an almost groan... Abruptly the booth thrusted down into the ground, the suddenness and speed of descent knocked threw them all off their feet. Varanian yelped in pain as his injured arm was knocked against the side or wall, it was pitch black now and they were still hurtling downwards into the darkness.

"We're going to die!" Roman cried.

"_Arresto momento!_" Varanian yelled.

There was a high-pitched screech of metal grinding against stone, Scorpius saw sparks before they came to an abrupt halt. So abruptly they were again thrown, tossed off the ground only to come crashing back, Varainan yelped in pain and cursed at the same time. Roman was the first to light up his wand and Varanian followed suit a second later, Scorpius almost did the same but stopped himself. Unlike them, he had the Trace and wasn't supposed to use magic, he wasn't even an area protected form it. He was prepared to - and was sure you were allowed - use magic if in danger but he was reluctant to do so before then. There was enough light anyway, it was silent now. The alarm had stopped or maybe it was because the phone had been torn off its cord.

"Sorry," Maurice apologized and a blue glow could be seen from his translator necklace as he apparently used it, "I didn't think we'd move that fast."

"Don't do that again," Varanian told him firmly and breathlessly as the four of them cautiously sat up, one in each corner.

"What do we do now?" Roman asked, "We're trapped, can't apparate because we're within range of the anti-apparation wards so my suggestion is that Scorpius using that Portkey to get us out of here before we die from lack of air or crashing into the ground when this stops."

"We can still there," Scorpius protested defensively, it felt wrong that they could be so close yet still unable to help.

"Its too risky to do... _that_ again."

"We can just climb down, it shouldn't be that far," Varanian pointed out as it was obvious.

"Oh, is that all?!" Roman snapped.

Varanian just nodded as he flicked his wand to the center of the floor, a jet of blue light shot out and Varanian looked focused as he moved his wand. The beam of light followed as Varanian traced a circle large enough to fit though into the center of the booth's floor, he let it go and there was a vivid glowing groove smoking where the magic had touched it. Varanian lashed out with his foot and the circle of floor gave way, falling to leave a hole for them to get through. Varanian flicked his wand again and conjured a long length of rope.

"Yep, that's all," Varanian answered.

He set the rope up quickly and the quartet started climbing down, Varanian first followed by Maurice, Roman and Scorpius bringing up the rear. Scorpius would be lying if he said it was pleasant climbing down in semi-darkness - there was a bit of light from the adults wands and a sliver from beneath them - on a rope, he'd never actually climbed up or down a rope before and he still they wouldn't get there in time. Or they'd fall to their deaths. Or the booth could fall on them. Or they could be attacked and were essentially defenseless as they needed hands on the rope. All of which Roman felt the need to keep repeating. They moved slower than Scorpius expected too, he had a feeling Varanian's injured arm was impeding his ability to climb down quickly.

Finally though, Varanian leaped off the rope suddenly and before Scorpius could cry out in shock, Varanian stood on solid ground. They quickly joined him and stepped out of the booth chute, an instant later there was a grinding screech behind him. All except Maurice - who hadn't heard it - looked back in time to see the booth smashing into the ground into smithereens.

* * *

"Alright, so the Aurors are going to need my help now," Zeke the Auror announced abruptly, "So I'm going to go and do that."

Michael looked up, the last set of rescued Ministry employees from Level One had just finished leaving via the Floo Network. Now the Aurors were all converging to help Mr Potter down in the lowest one, Level One hadn't been saved without loss though. The Minister for Magic had been killed, it had really shaken two of the volunteers.

"The battle's pretty much over already now anyway so it'd be alright if you leave," Zeke continued, "You did a good job."

"There's still injured," the former Healer pointed out and the other two nodded.

"I'm not going," Michael agreed, Mr Potter had given him a job to do and he was going to do it, "And you shouldn't either, Mr Potter told you to stay here."

"No, he wants me to go help," Zeke insisted.

"Well why don't I ask him?" Michael offered as he prepared to conjure a Patronus but Zeke's eyes bulged and in an instant the Auror's wand was on him, a spell shooting towards him and he noticed Specters swarming towards the other volunteers, "_Protego! Expecto Patronum!_"

Michael's shield shot up just in time to defend him from whatever the spell had been and his Patronuses dashed towards the volunteers, one was saved before being possessed, one had it expelled just after possession and the Specters didn't get anyway near the third. Michael kept his wand out shakily, two difficult spells in rapid succession really took it out of you. He didn't have time to worry about it though as Zeke had already fired another spell at him, a much larger ball of purplish magic. Michael leaped back and the spell struck explosively. He was thrown off his feet as the floorboards were torn up, splinters showered him and a gaping hole - well more like an oval - was left in the ground.

"Take care of them and the fireplaces!" Zeke barked as he started to head off, "I have to trap the Aurors and meet up with Triskett to get that Scepter!"

"No!" Michael cried, not knowing what he was talking about but Zeke was definitely screaming Shadow at him.

He scrambled to his feet and aimed his wand at Zeke as he walked away, the Disarming Charm was on his lips before he felt himself being tackled. He fell into the hole painfully with the guy who'd pushed him, turning he saw it was the former healer, the female volunteer had also jumped in after. Michael quickly realized why, flames were passing over their heads above the hole.

"One of the others just attacked us," the former healer babbled quickly, "Send a message to the Aurors to ask for help."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Michael conjured immediately but before he could send them off to talk, Specters swarmed on them and he was forced to use them to chase the Specters off instead.

* * *

Scorpius had been expecting grandeur - it was the Ministry of Magic - but was sorely disappointed, the smell of burning greeted his nostrils and it didn't look much better. The floor and walls were all blackened and charred, the lines of fireplaces equally mangled by fire and had collapsed in on themselves. For a second he feared that maybe they really were too late until he realized the cause of the decimated fireplaces, a figure standing in front of a fountain much further down who was alternating between blasting them and shooting fire at the ground. Varanian fired a stunner at the guy just as the man spotted them in surprise, all four of them had their wands out. As they got nearer, Scorpius realized that the man hadn't been trying to hit the ground but at a hole in the ground that two strangers and one person he knew well were emerging.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Scorpius wondered in surprise, Michael's expression mirrored his own only he looked more tired.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Michael countered in confusion.

"He asked first," Varanian complained, "What's happened here?"

"SPECTERS!" Maurice screamed before their conversation could continue.

Specters had swarmed during the brief distraction of seeing each other, Scorpius, Varanian and Michael all went to say the spell at the same time but it was already too late. The woman who'd climbed out of the hole was the furthest away and had been possessed first, she launched a lethal-looking fiery spell at them while they cast their Patronuses. Roman grabbed Maurice and jumped at Varanian to get them out of the way, knocking all three of them into the hole. Varanian flicked his wand as he fell, Scorpius, Michael and the man who'd emerged from the hole were tugged towards it with them. It was too slow though, the stranger had been standing further away from the hole than he and Michael, there was a horrible scream as he was incinerated while they were still tumbling painfully. Michael cried out 'no' as the man died, looking visibly upset.

"Now who's trying to kill us?!" Varanian spat irritably at Roman as he untangled himself, Scorpius noticed for the first time that his bandaged arm was already soaked through with blood.

"You're welcome," Roman grumbled and Scorpius was forced to agree with Roman here, they'd be dead if he'd finished their Patronuses, "So what now?"

"Well..." Varanian started as he threw up his wand up fearfully as the fire tried to swell into the hole, whatever he did kept it bay but he seemed to need to keep his wand up to presumably hold the spell in place. Abruptly the stream of fire stopped and Varanian didn't hesitated to leap up with his wand aimed over the side, "Expecto Pat-"

Varanian jumped back down before finishing the spell, almost too late to avoid the fire that returned over their heads and quickly shot his wand back up into the air to cast whatever spell kept the fire from entering. He looked focused again although fear flickered in his eyes. Varanian didn't like fire.

"Next time the fire lets up, everyone who can cast a Patronus try to get one over to them. We have to depossess that person," Varanian told them quietly, "I'll keep this shield up in case there's not enough time. Get yourself back down the second you sense danger."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed immediately and Michael also nodded just as the fire let up, Scorpius jumped up and threw his wand over the side, "Expecto-"

Scorpius too was forced to dive back down to not be vaporized by flame, Michael didn't get any further and neither of the Rivers' tried it. Maurice couldn't cast a Patronus yet, he hadn't even made silver sparks yet and Roman either couldn't or was too scared to even bother trying.

"Can't you cast a Patronus?" Scorpius wondered to him.

"I can do a shield but not an animal to drive them back," Roman informed him.

"You were so desperate for me to do one but you can't even do it?" Maurice scoffed irritably and Roman's eyes flickered with concern.

"I wanted you to do it so you can protect yourself from being possessed, so what happened to me couldn't happen to you."

"You were possessed?" Michael wondered in surprise.

"Short version: Roman was being forced to work for the Shadows, he's free now and we're stopping the Shadows from stealing something in the Ministry," Scorpius explained and Michael nodded.

"Okay, short version: Harry Potter took us to work today, Shadows were attacking so they went to stop them, I was sending messages with Patronuses for him and helping the injured, the Minister was killed, everyone is fighting in the lowest level now. The Auror supposed to be here turns out to be a Shadow, he ran off talking about trapping Aurors and stealing some Scepter."

"Herpo the Foul's Scepter, that's what their after. We should try casting Patronuses from here below the flames, would that work?"

"No," Maurice answered as all four of the others opened their mouths to speak, "It wouldn't be powerful enough, you need to be closer or at least have then directly in the line of your wand."

"He's right, it wouldn't work," Varanian confirmed.

He saw Michael grip the locket and dog tags around his neck tightly with his free right hand, staring off thoughtfully. The fire let up again, they both jumped up to try again, Scorpius didn't much further than 'Expecto' again before having to get out of the way again. But not Michael.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Michael yelled as he ducked his head back down.

Scorpius felt a surge of joy at his success as the roar of lions and a flash of silver from his wand implied he'd done, it took him a second to realize _why_ though. Michael had lowered his head but kept his wand arm over the side, he screamed as the flames tore through his limb but didn't move it. Scorpius moved to pull him back out of the way but a hand snaked out and grabbed his arm in an iron grip, he expected it to be Roman but was surprised to see it was Maurice. His expression was grim.

"Don't," Maurice breathed, "Its the only way we'll get out of this in time."

Scorpius didn't move and guilt overwhelmed him along with a sickening smell that made his insides churn, the smell of his friend's flesh burning. A second later the fire let up, there was a thud and a delighted cry of 'I'm free' from a woman. Varanian jumped out of the hole immediately to deal with it, Maurice let go of his arm and he turned guiltily back to Michael. Michael's body had gone limp as if he was unconsciously and he slumped silently, Scorpius caught him and almost did throw up when he saw Michael's charred, mangled left arm.

"Come on," Varanian said and Scorpius tore his eyes away to see Varanian had returned.

"Michael..." Scorpius started to say and trailed off, "We can't just leave him here in this hole."

Varanian nodded and gestured his wand, Michael's body rose up to him and he hovered him away from the hole and out of Scorpius' line of sight. Scorpius and Roman proceeded to climb out of the hole, Maurice followed a second later with a blackened stick in his hand. It was only when Maurice turned it and he saw the undamaged handle that he realized it was Michael's wand, damaged by the fire too. Varanian had laid Michael down by the wall, on his right side so there was no pressure on his injured arm.

"We can't just leave him there like that," Scorpius protested, feeling even worse, "He's not even conscious."

"He is really talented for a nine or ten year old," Roman commented, "That's why homeschooling beats magical schooling."

"He's thirteen!"

"Seriously?" Roman wondered looking shocked.

"Believe me, he's better off unconscious," Varanian offered solemnly as he ignored Roman's comments, "If he was awake then he'd just be in agony, trust me on that. He needs more help then we can give him, the best thing to do is stop the Shadows as quick as possible so we can get him the help he needs. He'll be okay until we get back, you and Maurice can stay if you really want to but otherwise, come on."

Varanian took off towards once-golden gates with Roman in tow, Maurice jerked his head to indicate for Scorpius to come on and Scorpius reluctantly left him there to follow. They made it out into a smaller deserted corridor with more than twenty lifts standing behind wrought golden grilles, this one didn't look burned but it also wasn't immaculate. The walls bore signs of a fight, dents and slashes, holes and even some patches where the wood had been burned. Varanian scanned around with his wand as if to make sure they were alone before approaching the nearest one, pressing the down button and the gates slid open.

The four of them stepped inside, Roman pressed a button marked 'Level Nine.' The grill closed with a crash and there was a rattling as they started to descend, much more pleasantly than the booth and stopped just as non-brutally. He heard an odd drip and looked around before realizing it was Varanian's arm, blood now dripping through the crimson bandages. Michael wasn't the only one who needed an arm healed.

"_Department of Mysteries_," said a cool female voice as the doors rattled open.

Scorpius was met by a bare corridor, no people, no decoration, no windows, no doors down the sides, no signs of a struggle. There was a black door at the far end and an opening with a set of steps leading downwards on the left, there was an odd blackish film across the opening, he could see through it but it was still odd.

"Well that wasn't there yesterday," Roman stated in surprise as he studied the film.

"Don't touch it," Varanian warned, "Zeke must have put it up, to seal the Aurors fighting down there. They can be set up to do different things when you touch them but it ranges from just tossing you back to killing out outright, they're tricky to set up but effective once done."

"Can you break it?" Scorpius wondered, they weren't all Shadows and it wouldn't be right to just leave them trapped down there.

"With time, yeah but not right now."

"I know how to break it," Maurice spoke up as Varanian made to move again, they looked back to him, "I could stay here and free them while you go on ahead."

"I don't think you could..." Varanian started to say before trailing off as he seemed to change his mind, "Alright, stay here and try to free them while we go on ahead. Don't try to follow us, warn them on the off chance that you can do it."

"I will."

"Be careful," Roman offered, "Specters can't come on this floor unless they're already inside someone or something and even then they can't leave but the possessed person could still attack."

"I can take care of myself," Maurice stated darkly and determinedly.

"Good luck," Scorpius told him as the adults started moving.

"You too."

They left Maurice with the opening and head to the door, it opened before they'd even reached it. This gave Scorpius and Varanian pause but it must have been normal because Roman didn't miss a step, the pair exchanged a look and continued after Roman. It opened into a large circular room, their were unmarked identical handle-less black doors set at intervals around the room, interspersed with branches of candles with flickering blue flames. The ceiling, walls and even the marble floor were black, the blue light almost made it look like they were standing on dark water. Scorpius did not like that.

"Magic artifacts," Roman said and at once the door slammed shut behind them, the walls and doors started spinning which made Varanian raise his wand and look around uncertainly, Scorpius expected the floor to follow suit but it remained in place as it was, "Don't you two realize this is normal?"

"No," Scorpius and Varanian spoke together as the doors came to a halt, Roman marched directly towards the one opposite.

"Its designed to confuse intruders," Roman pointed out as if it was obvious as he withdrew his wand and hesitated, "Are you sure you really want to do this? Entry to this room is recorded, they'll know I did it, know that I'm involved."

"You'll have to go into hiding from the Shadows anyway, the Ministry is not trustworthy. What does it matter?" Varanian offered as he tried to reposition his injured arm, bending it and holding it to his body.

"It matters because now I'm free I want to apply for custody of my other son and... I... I guess I can't do that in hiding anyway?" Roman trailed off bitterly as he seemed to realize this, instead slamming his left hand frustratedly against the door, he raised his wand and placed the tip against the door beside his hand, "Roman Rivers. Akhmeneton."

There was a click and door swung open, Roman gestured for them to go first before following. Scorpius quickly realized why, the door slammed shut the second that Roman was through. They were now standing in a long corridor, with the same black interior as the circular room, right down to the same identical unmarked handle-less doors lining the walls. Only these walls also had corridors leading off them into more corridors of identical unmarked handle-less with corridors leading off them too. Roman seemed to know where he was going though as he started walking unfazed, they followed but kept their wands out. Scorpius was lost after a few minutes, there was so many turns and corridors, sometimes they went through doors that led to corridors.

"Is this place a maze designed to confuse intruders too?" Scorpius wondered after a while.

"Yes, there's a knack to it though. Its easy to figure out if you like puzzles, I like puzzles," Roman commented, "I don't know who they would've used instead of me, I don't interact much with the others who work here and the Shadow who knows most about magical artifacts definitely isn't them."

"How'd you know?"

"Because Corvinus Ashain thinks working for a living is beneath him."

"So he is a Shadow," Scorpius mused to distract himself from worrying about Michael.

"Yes, a very willing Shadow," Roman confirmed with a scowl, "Man's a psychopath, he killed his own son and brags about it."

"Aurelius is dead?!" Scorpius gasped in surprise.

"No, not him, he's the weird crazy animagus who is afraid of visitors although he should be more afraid of his father. From years ago, Corvinus had an older son who he killed for being a squib. Suggested I do that to Maurice," Roman explained darkly.

"Is it much further?" Varanian half-asked, half-demanded and Scorpius noticed he must've used a spell to clean his bandages of blood, however there was already a line of red appearing directly from the line of the curse.

"No," Roman answered bluntly and walked for a bit more, Scorpius was just starting to wonder whether Roman had led them on a wild goose chase because he didn't want to be there when he heard voices.

"About bloody time, Triskett," a voice growled and the trio froze, Varanian gestured for them to stay still as he moved to the lead before Roman.

"Well this place is a maze and the Scepter is my usual area of work," a second voice - presumably Triskett - complained, "We got the damn thing, I say that's all that matters. Who cares how long it took?"

"I care! The faster these things are over and done with the better."

"Stay here, I'm going to try something," Varanian told them in a whisper as he shifted his appearance to that of Ellisar, an Auror they knew to be a Shadow.

"No!" Roman hissed fearfully as he grabbed Varanian's arm to stop him, desperately pleading, "Look, we came, we saw but you can't take them on, you're injured. Isn't it better to run away and live to fight another day then dying senselessly now? Please, Varanian."

"I'm not injured, its bandaged. Its fine."

"You're not fine! The times Alzay cut me that badly I needed blood-replenishing potion, you're not fine, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Well if I die then Scorpius will Portkey you to safety so what are you worried about?" Varanian complained as he yanked his arm free of Roman's clutches.

"My life, my son. Portkeys won't work in this section of the Department of Mysteries anyway."

"You're only mentioning this now?!"

"I assumed you knew."

"Why would I know?! I've known about this for less than an hour!" Varanian hissed.

"Oh well, Portkeys can't be activated in this section of the Department of Mysteries. Apparation won't work either, even with Kingsley dead certain areas like here and the lower level will still be warded although the Atrium should be fine," Roman explained rapidly under his breath, "That's why they needed this to steal the Scepter, you can only take a registered object - that's what they call an artifact - out with authorization of the Minister of Magic and must be accompanied by an Auror because they're either exceedingly valuable or exceedingly dangerous or both. You would never have got past that door without me, it only opens for those with permission to access it for work like I am and you can't bring a registered object through that door without a registered Auror to sign off on it. However, the Head Auror would be immediately alerted so could stop it if it wasn't sanctioned unless he was... say trapped in the lower levels fighting Shadows like he is now. So even if you can get the Scepter away from them, you can't get it out of here."

"Just stay here and shut up, I'll think of something," Varanian pointed out as he moved away from the wall, Triskett and - presumably - Zeke were still bickering, "What the bloody hell are you two doing?! Standing around and wasting time!"

"We were just erm... Triskett got lost, Ellisar!" Zeke offered and Scorpius risked peering round the corner, Zeke was a beefy man with a black beard while his companion - who Zeke pointed to accusingly - was a short man with neat fair hair, "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch from the distraction," Varanian brushed it off, he was presumably mimicking Ellisar because his voice was different, "They've broken through your barrier already, Zeke! They're scouting and securing the other levels."

"I'm sorry! Potter was using a filthy mudblood brat for a messager, we didn't plan for that and he caught on and was going to warn Potter so I had to deal with that which is why I was late, I was in a rush so I did it hastily. Don't hurt me."

"I'll think about it," Varanian sneered and the bigger man quailed, apparently Ellisar was not a nice person, "Just give me the Scepter and get out of here, the master wants me to take care of it since you're clearly incompetent."

"Okay," Zeke agreed eagerly and snatched the Scepter from the shorter man to hand to Varanian who reached out to take it with his wand arm, he didn't have a choice as his other arm had the bandages soaked through with blood once more and his palm was stained crimson but it left him vulnerable without his wand.

"Wait," Triskett barked, coming across as the more intelligent of the two, as his eyes darted distrustfully around Varanian, "What's the code?"

"There's no time for the code!" Varanian snapped but it became clear that that wasn't going to cut it, Zeke was actually threatening-looking when he stopped looking anxious.

"There's a code the master gives to confirm that the orders are coming from them not someone else or just some pretending to be a Shadow, if you were really Ellisar then you'd know that," Triskett pointed out smugly and Zeke moved to launch a spell at Varanian immediately.


	36. III: Struggle for the Scepter

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing! _

_**Author's Note:** Super important, for some reason either the website or my laptop or I just did something wrong but the last chapter was originally posted with about half missing. I changed it as soon as I realized it but if you read it in the first hour or two of it being uploaded then you're going to have to go back and read the rest, if it ended in the Atrium then you didn't get to read the whole thing. I apologize for the confusion and the slow updates the past few days, been a touch ill I'm afraid and haven't gotten as much done as I wanted which sucks for me too, been dying to get the Christmas events for ages_

* * *

"_PROTEGO!_" Scorpius yelled as he jumped out from the wall to cast it, a shield burst from his wand to defend Varanian who hadn't the time to draw his wand in time. The orange curse bounced off and hit Zeke instead, throwing the Shadow Auror backwards and tearing the Scepter from his grasp.

"Be careful!" Roman snapped from behind them, "That Scepter's thousands of years old, you can't damage history!"

Triskett was already shooting his own spell at them, Varanian now had his wand in his hand and launched his own shield to protect them both in turn but Triskett dodged the deflected spell. There was suddenly was a chaotic clash of colors colliding in the corridor, Zeke and Triskett were back on their feet taking on him and Varanian. And Scorpius managed to register that they were losing, Varanian's bleeding arm was effecting him more than he'd let on, he wasn't as able to move and his movements seemed more sluggish than usual. Scorpius - as much as he hated to admit it - was also at a serious disadvantage due to his need to verbalize spells - Varanian and the Shadows were almost always using non-verbal spells - so they knew what he was doing to block it.

He spend most of his time casting Shield Charm after Shield Charm to defend him and Varanian so Varanian could focus on attacking, Scorpius found it hard to keep track of much else, it was just an endless stream of flashes of colors. Some spells seemed to cancel each other out while others crashed into each explosively. Some hit their surroundings and tore chunks out of things, scorched this wall and dented that ceiling. Scorpius barely had time to think beyond the direction to aim the next Shield Charm based on wand direction of the Shadows at the second they'd fire the spell, or even the spell itself as some came out in a different direction. Scorpius felt himself tiring fast. An alarm had started blaring at some point. Roman was just standing back occasionally calling out more complaints about nearly damaging the Scepter or insisting he'd told them it was a bad idea.

"You could try helping!" Varanian barked at him after a minute.

"Me? I'm no good at dueling, Alzay used to beat me all the time," Roman complained.

"Just try!"

"Well erm... No, forget it, I can't do this!"

If Scorpius could've spared a glance over his shoulder than he would of but he couldn't take his eyes off the duel, Zeke and Triskett didn't waste a single second of time before firing their next spell so Scorpius couldn't either. He was afraid to blink in case it missed it. He did hear footsteps fleeing though, maybe there was something to Slytherins being cowards after all. Scorpius wasn't a Slytherin. He was fighting a duel he they were losing - they'd been backing away gradually as the Shadows took ground on them, they were almost at the end of the corridor - and probably possibly would lose but the thought of running and abandoning Varanian hadn't even crossed his mind, the hat had been right to not put him in Slytherin. Maybe... just _maybe_ he did belong in Gryffindor after all.

"Hey!" Roman's voice yelled from the other end of the corridor.

The Shadows paused in their onslaught in stunned surprise and glanced back in time to see a flash of white as Roman's spell propelled them both back - which also inadvertently defended Zeke from the stunner Varanian had fired while they were distracted - before jerking his wand in a movement Scorpius didn't recognize.

"_Accio Scepter!_" Roman called and the Scepter shot from the ground towards him, Triskett tried to grab it in midair but missed and it flew obediently into Roman's outstretched free hand, "RUN!"

Without waiting another second, Roman broke into a run - narrowly managing to duck the spell had Zeke had fired at him - and out of sight. Triskett had fired one in their direction instead but Varanian yanked Scorpius out of the way and pulled him into a run as well as they pelted off down the identical corridors.

"You go after Varanian, I'll get the Scepter!" Triskett's voice shouted as footsteps echoed, they dived past another spell that smashed open one of the black doors as they hurtled down another identical black corridor.

"What's the next phase of the plan here?" Scorpius wondered breathlessly as they ran, occasionally ducking or diving spells from Zeke or Varanian would fire one back.

"You think I have a plan?!" Varanian demanded irritably, throwing Scorpius a frustrated look, "I've been making this up as I go along! This would be a terrible plan if it was one, give me some credit, my plans are better than this!"

"Fair enough, sorry," Scorpius apologized tiredly, "Do you know where we're going at least?"

"Sort of. Maybe. I think... This place is a maze!"

"Zeke! What are you doing?!" a familiar voice demanded and Scorpius would've skidded to a halt if Varanian hadn't grabbed his arm to keep him running while Zeke was forced to come to a stop to talk to his boss. Maurice must've unsealed the lowest level because the voice belonged to Harry Potter.

They pushed themselves even faster than before and a minute later footsteps could be heard coming after them, this time sounding like more than one person. Scorpius' lungs were burning from running so fast and his heart was thundering, for some reason Harry Potter being after them was worse than random Shadows trying to murder them. Scorpius was hit by a feeling of irony, hadn't his grandfather once been chasing Harry and his friends through the very same Department? According to Albus anyway, it was probably an exaggeration at best. The position was reversed anyway, only there was no reinforcements coming to save them.

They skidded to an abrupt halt as they almost ran into Roman who shrieked fearfully, he was also panting from the effort of navigating the maze so quickly but seemed unhurt and was clutching to the Scepter to his chest protectively. Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but was distracted by a green spell tearing a chunk out of the wall, Roman gasped something that sounded like 'follow' before breaking into a run through a black door that led - predictably - into another corridor that looked exactly the same.

"I... I'm glad I... found you!" Roman managed in between breaths.

"How did you?" Scorpius wondered, he was completely lost a couple of times over already.

"Blood drops, you're still bleeding, Varanian."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Varanian snapped as he threw a stunned back at Triskett, "Take us to the exit, we got to get out here and I have an idea. Aurors are after us now too."

"What?!" Roman shrieked and looked back with his eyes bulging with fear, "You realize they'll have put people there to guard the exit and there'll be people out looking for us!"

"I'm counting on Aurors guarding the exit, if we overpower them then its our ticket in getting the Scepter out of there because I can morph into one of them and we'll have their wand."

"You still need their name!"

"That's where you come in, Scorpius," Varanian told him with a half-hearted nod at Scorpius, "Go up to the Aurors guarding the door, say I forced you here and there was fighting and you managed to get away. Ask them their names when they try to get you to safety, then we'll take them by surprise."

"What about Triskett?" Scorpius asked as they dodged another curse.

"He won't risk doing anything with Aurors there so close. Hopefully."

"Wait, what do you mean 'we' take them by surprise?!" Roman demanded as he picked up on Varanian's wording.

"Its faster if we just stun them together, speed is good, more chance of getting out of here alive."

"Fine," Roman agreed but didn't sound too happy about it, they ran for a bit before Roman came to an abrupt halt and ushered them into one of the black doors. It was a small room with the same black walls, ceiling and floor as the corridors outside, there was a table and chair which were - predictably - black. On the table was a beautiful bejewelled crown that glittered even in the dim wandlight, only it was broken, broken into three pieces. Roman took his arm and pulled him across to the door on the opposite side of the room, "Varanian guard that door, Scorpius out that door leads you back to the first corridor in here. Just walk towards the Aurors."

"Hurry, don't worry about us. We'll be ready as soon as we hear that name," Varanian offered as Scorpius nodded as Roman opened the door for him and Scorpius hurried out.

It led to a corridor identical to the others, Scorpius was really starting to miss any color other than black and real fire instead of blue flames. Roman was right though, he spotted the Aurors on his left immediately and headed towards as they looked at him with slight surprise. He let his fear show on his face as he approached the two men, they didn't raise their wands but moved closer away from their post.

"Please help me," Scorpius pleaded, "Varanian made me come here with them and the Shadows were attacking us and I managed to get away in confusion."

"Its alright kid," the younger looking one told him gently with an attempt at a comforting time but his anxiety showed through, "You're safe now, come on now and we'll get you back out of here. What's you name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. What's yours?" Scorpius asked as the two Aurors escorted him to the door, opening it for him, their backs were to the corridor.

"Ram Everford."

Almost the second he'd stopped speaking, two jets of red light shot from another door on a closer corridor than the one Scorpius had came through. Ram Everford never saw it coming, he was unconscious before he'd finished turning his head, his partner had started to raise his wand but much too late to stop it. Roman and Varanian rushed over, Varanian scooping up Ram's wand and peering at the man's face as his own started to mirror the man.

"Place your left hand on the door and press that guy's wand against it with your right," Roman commanded and Varanian cringed as he shakily forced his arm to raise to press the bloody palm against the door, moving his right with Ram's wand much easier, "Say Ram Everford, Scepter item three-ninety-four."

"Ram Everford, Scepter item three-ninety-fo-"

"There they are!" Triskett's voice exclaimed and Scorpius looked back to see Triskett had met up with Zeke, bringing a group of about ten Aurors with Harry Potter at the head. They started to run and spells were fired but Roman but up a shield before Scorpius could raise his wand.

"TRY AGAIN AND SAY IT FASTER!" Roman screamed in panic.

"Ram Everford, Scepter item three-ninety-four!" Varanian barked at the door that obediently swung open and Roman rushed out, Varanian grabbed Scorpius and pulled him through after him, Scorpius noticed for the first time how cold and clammy his skin was from blood loss.

They weren't out of the fire yet. Harry must have left people outside to stand guard too because they found themselves under fire the second they were out the door, Varanian pulled them into a random door and cast a spell at the door that shut behind them. Varanian's appearance shifted back to his regular tall tawny haired self although he was incredibly pale, the only color was an unhealthy tinge of gray.

He walked forwards and Scorpius was reminded to take in his surroundings, his attention was captivated immediately by the same thing that held Varanian's. A huge tank of grungy deep green water that reminded him slightly of the lake water from the Slytherin Common Room that he'd seen in his First Year, only this was filled with pearly white lumps that drifted around in the water. Brains. Scorpius realized after a moment, brains. _As if a massive tank of water wasn't disturbing enough_, Scorpius thought to himself, _they had to go put brains in it._

"Don't touch them," Roman warned and Scorpius could hear faint yelling coming from the door they'd came though, "They'd attack you."

"Really?" Varanian wondered and Scorpius could see the idea clicking behind his piercing eyes but this time, Scorpius didn't know what it was. The door they'd came through was now shaking, the Aurors were trying to get in, "I have an idea, both of you go stand over by that door and be ready to run."

"Wh-"

"Do it!" Varanian commanded and Scorpius didn't hesitate to obey as he moved to the random door that Varanian had pointed to, Varanian remained standing in front of the tank though and facing the door they'd came through quite calmly, despite the blood streaming through his bandages.

Roman opened his mouth to say something to Scorpius but closed it as the doors exploded open, a group of Aurors including Zeke and led by Harry burst in, Triskett was also there hanging at the back behind the Aurors. Harry looked surprised to see Varanian standing there and must have realized whatever Varanian was planning as he started to call out 'no' but the others had already rushed past, Zeke at the head as they fired a frenzy of spells at Varanian as they advanced on him.

Varanian launched himself out of the way and rolled well clear towards them, the spells all hit the tank and the thing exploded. The Aurors were showered by shards of glass as the water burst out and soaked them, the brains amongst it. The second they'd come into contact with a person, tendrils like ribbons would unravel and wrap themselves around their victims. Most of them were screaming unless they had a brain with its tentacles tightening around their neck, or around their mouths in which cases the screams were muffled.

"I'm sorry," Varanian apologized to no one in particular as he pulled him and Roman through the door he'd told them to wait by, slashing a spell at it as it closed behind them. Scorpius shivered at the chill cold in the new room.

"Nice one," Roman said with a hint of a grin as he started heading towards another door in the room, Scorpius started to follow before he realized that Varanian wasn't, "This is perfect, we can get back to the entrance room and get out of here from there, they'll be too distracted with escaping the brains. Just have to hurry."

This room was large and Roman's words were echoing around in the still silent air, the light was dim but Scorpius could still see that it was almost like a stadium. There was a raised dias in a center of sunken stone pit several feet deep, stone benches ran around the edges but no one was sitting in them, Varanian was wandering down the steep steps to the thing in the center. Upon the dias was a pointed archway, it was cracked and crumbling but still stood tall and firm, it looked ancient. There was a tattered black curtain rippling inside it, as if being blown gently by a breeze but there was no wind inside the chamber. Scorpius thought it was rather ominous, he had the strangest feeling that someone was standing behind the curtain, possibly a Shadow trap.

"Varanian!" Scorpius called out a warning and he heard Roman stop but Varanian didn't, "Come back, we have to go!"

"Can't you hear it?" Varanian wondered and Scorpius started to go down after him, Varanian climbed up onto the dias, "Whispering, there's whispering. People are in there, trapped. Can you hear me?"

"NO! No! No! Get away from that!" Roman shrieked in panic and scrambled down after them, overtaking Scorpius and pulling Varanian back as he reached out to touch the archway, "Don't touch it or you'll die! That's the Veil, the Veil between life and death. Instant death. Come on, we have to go."

"But people are trapped, I can hear them. They're louder now," Varanian protested as Scorpius reached them, peering around the Veil but there was no one waiting on the other side.

"Its just dead souls that you can hear, they recognize you and try to communicate but they can't."

"Dead souls? Like my family?"

"Probably yes."

"Can they hear us?"

"Would my grandfather be in there?" Scorpius wondered quietly, although deep down he already the answer.

"No. His soul was destroyed," Roman answered shortly before sympathy flickered in his eyes, "I'm sorry. But it doesn't matter who's dead anyway, you can't communicate with them and yes people have tried but you can't. I can hear the whispering too, I have parents and a sister I'd love to see again and talk to but you can't. And you can't let yourself get sucked in with the Veil's pull, would your dead family want that? Not if they were really the people they thought you were. So come on, we have to get out of here! We don't have time for this."

"But my family..." Varanian pleaded, he hadn't taken his eyes off the Veil, "Its beautiful, don't you think?"

"Varanian, snap out of it!" Roman hissed and abruptly grabbed Varanian's injured arm, he screamed in pain and yanked his arm away from Roman's grip, shooting the man a glare, "What? Its your own fault for not snapping out of it sooner. We have to leave now!"

"I don't think so," a voice announced and they looked up in time to see a jet of light firing towards them from Triskett's wand, it caught Varanian off-guard and Ram Everford's wand was disarmed from his grip. Still, he placed himself in between them and Triskett as they backed away past the Veil, "Smart move but anyone who works in the Department of Mysteries knows how to get away them brains, bumbling Auror fools too busy trying to save themselves to notice me going after you though."

"Is there any chance you could just maybe let us go?" Roman offered hopefully but didn't look like he believed it had any chance of working as the continued backing away, Varanian's hand was moving cautiously to his own wand that he'd pocketed to take the Auror's. Triskett laughed as a cruel smirk twisted his face as he continued his approach.

"I don't think so," Triskett told them, keeping his wand trained on them as he stepped onto the dias, "You're my ticket to a better standing in our organization. I get the Scepter the master wants, I get rid of the thorn in the master's side and killing you, Roman, makes my experience in magical artifacts more valuable. So no, I'm not letting you go. Unless by 'let go' you mean murder you, in which case yes. Definitely yes."

"What about Scorpius?" Varanian asked as they finally stopped on the edge of the dias, Triskett stopped too, now standing in front of the Veil. Triskett cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, "Are you going to kill him?"

"Well it hardly looks good to let a witness go free," Triskett shrugged and his smile only seemed more malicious in the dim light as he flicked his wand, causing a torrent of flames to shoot from it towards it, "Cheer up, going down in flames isn't that bad!"

"_PROTEGO!_" Scorpius yelled over Roman's scream of terror but the fire tore through his shield like it was paper.

Thankfully Varanian was better, he drew his wand lightning fast and brandished it wildly which altered the path of the flames. Scorpius could still feet the heat pressing against his skin but they were circling around them instead of incinerating them, images of Varanian's burn scars and Michael's mangled arm churned in his mind. He hoped Michael would be okay. Varanian was making sweeping circular movements with his wand which was making the fire back off further and further until it dissipated completely.

Triskett was looking somewhere between stunned and annoyed, Varanian's breathing was ragged as they stood facing each other. They both moved to cast another spell at the same time but only Varanian's was fast enough to manifest, a stunner shot towards Triskett who was too slow to dodge it. It hit him and his wand dropped from his grip as he was tossed him back, too far back and Scorpius watched as he fell through the Veil. Scorpius expected to hear his lifeless body thud to the ground on the other side but there was nothing, the curtain fluttered but nothing. Triskett was just gone. Scorpius tried to feel something other than relief that Triskett was dead and wasn't trying to kill them anymore but he couldn't.

"You-You killed him," Roman said quietly, his fearful eyes darting between the archway and Varanian.

"If I threw an object in there, would it be lost forever?" Varanian asked of Roman who swallowed nervously as if afraid Varanian would suddenly turn on him.

"Y-Yes, I suppose theoretically. Why?"

"I want to throw the Scepter in," Varanian told him and Roman's eyes bulged as he clutched the Scepter close.

"No, you can't! Its thousands of years old, you can't just go around destroying pieces of history. Its worth something, toss some more people into the Veil if you want but leave the historical artifacts alone! They're a lot more valuable."

"If its gone forever than the Shadow Master can never get it, for definite."

"I suppose."

"You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Roman screeched angrily and glared at Varanian as if offended that Varanian could suggest such a thing, "I never wanted to help those vile people in the first place! I'm not one of them! For Merlin's sake, I saw my parents killed! I _hate_ Dark Magic and those things that use it! They lost the right to be called human!"

"So don't you think stopping them from getting an ancient and powerful evil scepter used by one of the Darkest Wizards of all time trumps the historical value of the artifact?" Varanian countered and Roman's eyes flicked between Varanian and the Scepter as he considered this, his expression remained grumpy though.

Varanian held out his hand for the Scepter and Roman's face twisted in such disgust that Scorpius thought it wasn't going to do it for a moment. Finally though, Roman sighed and the anger left him as he resignedly handed it to Varanian. Scorpius took the opportunity to truly look at it for the first time, the handle was a dark wooden and engraved with a variety of symbols but it looked old, withered almost and about the length of Varanian's torso. Longer than wands but not as long as the staffs that touched the ground, he'd seen in pictures. There were two silver patterns that he realized were supposed to be snakes that coiled around the orb on top, they had long since rusted with age and the orb itself was the worst off. It was a greenish crystal but it had been shattered, it was all jagged where there was about a quarter missing and even what was left was cracked as if it had been put carefully back together.

Maybe it had been impressive once, the weapon wielded by a man feared by thousands, instilling fear into the eyes of those who saw it a the thought of what it was capable of. Now though? It looked about as impressive as the crumbling ruins of the archway, that didn't mean it didn't have value though. The Shadow Master wouldn't want it without good cause. Varanian pulled his arm to throw it into the Veil and seemingly out of nowhere, a spell shot out and tore it from his grasp, it clattered onto the ground.

"STOP!" Harry Potter yelled and they looked up to see Aurors emerging from the doors above, wands all aimed on Varanian and Roman, "You both are suspected of crimes under British Wizarding Law and are under arrest, disarm, step away from the boy and put your hands on your head or we will take action with lethal force if necessary!"

"Its not what you think!" Roman protested as he and Scorpius both looked to Varanian in askance but he didn't look like he was going to fight, he tossed down his wand. Scorpius felt his heart plunge in fear for him and Roman's eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull with terror as tears leaked from his eyes, "No! Varanian, they'll kill us! They'll destroy our souls! Don't give up, come on, you have to save me! I helped you get the Scepter! You can't let them get me! I never asked for any of this!"

"Do as they say," Varanian commanded calmly and quietly as he awkwardly put his hands - it seemed to difficult to move his bleeding arm - and Roman looked utterly betrayed as he threw down his wand, copying Varanian in putting his hands on his head, "Will Portkeys work yet?"

"No," Roman spat bitterly, "And since they'll just take us to the lowest level it still won't work."

"They can't take us to the lower levels if there was just a massive battle down there, it'll be in bits and not good for holding prisoners. Tell me when and I'll get us out of here."

"Really?" Roman wondered hopefully as the Aurors started flooding down the steps.

"Yes. Now Scorpius, grab the Scepter and throw it into the Veil quickly while we have the chance."

Scorpius nodded obediently and quickly retrieved the Specter with his free left hand as his right still held his wand, not thinking anything of it. The second he wrapped his hand round the handle it though, there was pain. Unbearable pain, like someone was ripping through his palm with red hot spikes, tearing into his hand and burning it from the inside out. And the pain was spreading, as if liquid fire was streaming through his veins. He screamed. He couldn't stop screaming, he wasn't sure when he'd hit the ground but he was on it and thrashing desperately as he tried to unclench his hand from around the Scepter. His wrist stung.

And then there were images reeling through his mind so fast he could barely comprehend them, scenes of death and suffering and pain, voices overlaying so he couldn't have understood even if they weren't speaking a foreign language, snakes, giant snakes, fear, people bowing, torture, fires, burning, destruction, devastation, more death, ancient cities, ruins, terror, and power. So much power. Magical energies beyond anything he'd seen except maybe from Calderon. His own death. Pain. Scorpius was still screaming, the liquid fire had reached his brain and he felt as though his mind was boiling, his skull was about to explode.

Finally the Scepter was wrenched from his grasp and the agony stopped, the pain in his hand vanished in an instant and the liquid fire felt as though it was draining away. He lay there gasping for breath, Varanian was kneeling over him looking concerned and saying words that weren't reaching Scorpius' ears. Abruptly Varanian was pulled away by a huge muscular man with a comically tiny wand who shoved Varanian face first to the ground so forcefully it looked painful, Harry Potter was kneeling over him instead and also appeared concerned as he said words that also smushed together into an unintelligable mess.

The huge man started patting Varanian down violently, Varanian cringing in pain every time the huge man's hand touched him, twice he tossed aside spare wands that he'd found on Varanian. Finally done, he twisted Varanian's arms - Varanian looked like he actually cried out in pain when the huge man got his injured arm - behind his back and magically binding them. Harry said something and the huge man yanked Varanian back up into a kneeling position, said something and whatever Varanian said in reply didn't satisfy him as the huge man hit Varanian brutally across his face.

"Don't hurt him," Scorpius pleaded as eyes turned to him, blood was now dribbling from Varanian's mouth.

"Why are you speaking Greek?" Varanian asked him and Scorpius blinked in confusion, he couldn't speak Greek.


	37. III: Black and White

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!  
_

* * *

"I'm not," Scorpius protested as he struggled to sit up, sitting made him feel dizzy. The huge man snapped something Scorpius didn't understand before striking Varanian again for no reason, Harry was talking as well but it was still unintelligible, "Why is everyone talking weird?!"

His head was still spinning so much it was painful, he felt as though his head was about to fall off. Scorpius squeezed shut his eyes and put a hand to his head to try to steady himself, everything churned in his mind. His hand seared with pain again and for a second he was sure he was going to pass out but it all started to fade and the voices started to make sense.

"No one touch that Scepter until we can get it checked out, someone conjure a stretcher so we can get Scorpius to St Mungo's," Harry was saying as Scorpius blinked open his eyes and moved his hand away, "Take the prisoners up the temporary holding cells on Level Two until we have time to deal with them."

"Can-Can I have someone who's _not_ him search me?" Roman stammered fearfully, he was being forced to his knees by the huge man. The Scepter was lying untouched nearby, "I don't have spare wands and I didn't kill anyone. Not that its bad Varanian killed Triskett, he was trying to kill us. With fire."

"Shut up," the huge man growled as he shoved Roman face first onto the ground as violently as he had Varanian.

"Just take them to the cells," Harry commanded dismissively and the huge man shrugged as he instead hauled Roman to his feet with his arms twisted behind his back, he was shaking.

"Don't leave us alone with these people outside of here, Harry, they could be Shadows and the Shadows want to tear out our souls," Roman pleaded desperately as the huge man went back to Varanian to yank him to his feet as well, deliberately grabbing Varanian by his injured arm, "I don't deserve that, please. Kill us if you really want to, toss us into the Veil but not total soul destruction."

"Now who has a death wish?" Varanian quipped sarcastically which earned him another punch from the huge man who started to move him away and another starting leading Roman as well, "Okay I deserved that one. Just get Scorpius help and don't let the Scepter out of your sight because the Shadows want it. Seriously, destroy it so they can't get it."

"I don't... I don't need a stretcher," Scorpius managed to get out as another Auror conjured a stretcher, the Aurors stopped moving the Roman and Varanian as he spoke, Varanian looked relieved.

"Scorpius? Are you okay?" Harry asked him gently as his full attention turned back to Scorpius.

"I think so," Scorpius admitted, the pain was gone anyway and things were making sense again, the images he'd reeling through his mind were already gone from his memory, "The Scepter just... I don't know what happened but I think its over."

"The Scepter hasn't done that to anyone else," one of the Aurors complained, a handsome man with sandy hair.

"No one else- No, forget it. I'm not telling you people my theory," Roman announced before seeming to think of something, "Unless its for a deal where you let us go right now and toss the Scepter into the Veil."

"No, Roman. Scorpius, we'll get you checked out anyway but you can walk if you feel up to it," Harry offered as Scorpius got his feet, Harry did too but kept close as if being ready to catch Scorpius if he suddenly collapsed again, "Let's get out of here, we still have to secure the Ministry and I just don't like this chamber."

"What about the Scepter?" Scorpius wondered as he noticed it was being levitated and brought with them as they started to head out, "We need to throw it into the Veil so the Shadows can't get it."

"Scorpius, its a priceless artifact," Harry informed him seriously as he handed Scorpius back his wand, "We can't just do that."

"Stopping the Shadows trumps that, you can't let them get it."

"I won't let anyone get it, I assure you. Just calm down. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine now," Scorpius insisted which was mostly truthful, he chalked his uneasy feeling up to nerves for Varnaian being caught and... they had to get away. He also didn't like the Scepter not being destroyed. And he really didn't like it hovering just a few feet and a few bodies between him. It was bad news.

Harry walked by his side but started talking to the other Aurors, ordering them about securing the levels and rooms, arranging for those injured to get out to the Atrium to be brought back to St Mungo's. The exit door from the revolving circular chamber was already open and Maurice was waiting with the Aurors on the other side, he wore his usual neutral expression but his clothing bore signs of wear that hadn't been there when they'd left him. Roman made to say something to him but the huge man punched him instead, if Maurice was concerned about his father being captured then it was drowned in the cold oceans of his eyes. He joined them in their procession of heading up the corridor though.

"When," Roman said randomly.

"When wha-"

"No talking amongst prisoners!" the huge man roared as he struck Varanian again, this time with enough force to knock him to the ground and Roman immediately went to help him up.

"I told you to not to that already!" Harry hissed.

It was too late before Harry had finished his reprimand, the huge man had already given them the perfect opportunity to be close to each other without the Aurors. Varanian went for his hand instead of trying to get up and they were gone in a whoosh as soon as Roman touched him, safely Portkeyed away. Scorpius couldn't help but be flooded with relief while the Aurors broke into a panic, some rushing around as if expecting to find the escaped prisoners while others started rounding on the huge man and demanding to know why he hadn't taken Varanian's Portkey, others defended the huge man saying a Portkey could be anything so easy to miss. Maurice said nothing but Scorpius still saw the relief in his friend's face that his father and Varanian had gotten away.

Scorpius zoned out of it, actually he was feeling pretty tired. He leaned back against the wall, maybe he could rest his eyes just for a moment... he jolted immediately when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Harry was directing him and Maurice to come on to the elevator. Scorpius obeyed but drifted out again as he fought to keep his eyes to stay open, they returned to the Atrium and Scorpius' eyes felt more alert but his mind was still fighting the urge to fall asleep. Michael was still lying where they'd left him, Harry ran over to him at a sprint but Scorpius didn't have the effort to do anything other than walk. Instead he tapped Maurice on the shoulder, the deaf boy put a hand to his translator necklace.

"You didn't tell them about Michael?" Scorpius wondered worriedly.

"I thought stopping the Shadows was more important for the time being, I didn't want anything to happen to any of you three," Maurice pointed out, "I was a bit distracted by the battle still going on in the lower levels as well."

"It was still going on when you broke through?"

"Yes, it was just winding down and ending though," Maurice nodded and his face lit up abruptly, "There were volunteers helping from the other Ministry or those who came from St Mungo's to help and Professor Ashain is one of them and damn you should see him fight, his reflexes are incredible, better than any of the Aurors even."

"Well... good. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's still down there with loads of Aurors and volunteers dealing with the fallout, injured and securing the floor and things. And I met Percy Weasley as well - he's the one that got into a fistfight with my father at his sister's funeral - and Rose and Hugo's parents, also met Grant's daughter. Did you know he had a daughter? She's a journalist. So what happened to you?"

"Tell you later," Scorpius brushed it off as they reached Harry and Michael.

His heart squirmed as he saw Michael's still mangled arm and felt even worse when he saw Michael was now semi-conscious, his face screwed up in pain. He was gripping his charred wand tightly in his uninjured arm as Harry carefully scooped him, Michael was so small for his age that it wasn't difficult. Harry couldn't have been more gently but Michael still whimpered in pain and his face contorted even more.

"How are you doing, Michael?" Maurice asked and Michael fought to flick open his eyes.

"H-Hurts," Michael croaked, "D-Did y-you st-stop Zeke?"

"We'll get you to the hospital and they'll do something for the pain, you'll be okay," Harry told Michael gently, his face was a mask of guilt and anxiety before he glanced briefly at one of the Aurors hovering around them along with the Scepter still, was it just him or did the symbols look more vivid? "Have Zeke put under immediate guard."

Everything passed in a blur after that, only one of the fireplaces hadn't been destroyed by the Shadows so they had to go one at a time. There was no longer a man standing guard and collecting money. Scorpius tried to follow Harry because he wanted to stay with Michael but he was put in the care of a healer instead to be looked at himself at Harry's insistence. Scorpius was too tired to argue, Varanian had gotten away, the Shadows hadn't gotten the Scepter. Basically it was a win.

The healer was a pretty blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar, she hadn't been one of the ones to examine him at the same time last year. She told him to lie down on the bed, he did so and fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow. He had a strange dream that all occurred in a strange language, something in an ancient city, snakes, duels, Blood Runes. Scorpius felt an intense pain in his hand and jolted awake, his dream completely gone from his mind.

"Look who's up," a familiar voice greeted him, Scorpius looked over in surprise and saw Albus was sitting by the end of his bed. His smile was strained but bright, "How are you feeling? Gabrielle said you seemed worn out but aside from some minor bruises, you should be okay."

"I feel okay," Scorpius admitted, he was still tired though.

Scorpius took in his surroundings, he never thought clinical white would be a welcome sight but in comparison to the identical black... _everything_ in the Department of Mysteries, it was an improvement. They weren't alone either, it was a small ward with most patients having shut their drapes for privacy aside from Scorpius and the person in the bed next to him. Vern and Maurice were also there, so was Mrs Potter and annoyingly James - he was looking exceptionally sulky and bored - to Scorpius' surprise or maybe not, considering who was in the other bed. Michael. He'd been staying with the Potters so it made sense they'd be there, at least until his own family could get there. There was also bustling chaos but Scorpius supposed that was normal after an attack.

His attention was on Michael, they'd taken away his shirt which revealed the huge Tiwaz rune symbol engraved into his chest, he still had on his locket and dog tags though. His injured arm look even darker black against the pale white skin, Scorpius was shocked that they didn't seem to have done much to it. It was still blackened and... peeling even, some parts were more brown and white in places. His eyes mismatched eyes were closed again and his wand lay on the bedside table.

"Why haven't they done anything for Michael?!" Scorpius demanded and hoped that Varanian's arm was faring better.

"They did, they gave him something for the pain and looked at the wound and did some stuff," Albus pointed out, "Don't ask me what. Waiting on a specialist who deals with burns, there's adults worse injured he or she is seeing to first. Michael just drifts in and out."

"He'll be okay though," Mrs Potter added quickly as if Scorpius would think otherwise, "It just looks bad."

"It looks completely gross, they should cover it up," James complained, "Or we should go. I don't see why we have to stay here, he's not our family and he's not even my friend."

"Don't be so mean, James," Mrs Potter chastised her son as Scorpius noticed Michael's father coming in looking anxious.

"Hey they said Mi-Michael..." Jack started to say but trailed off when he saw his son lying in the hospital bed, he ran to Michael's side.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out, finally he just swallowed and gripped Michael's non-injured hand tightly. He reached out with his other hand, tracing the line of the rune on Michael's chest and then tracing the line of the scar across Michael's eye. He choked on a sob as he knelt at his son's bedside, caressing Michael's hair tenderly with his free hand and clutching at Michael's unhurt hand still.

"I'm here, Mikey, you're gonna be okay. It's alright, you're gonna be alright," Jack whispered gently to his unconscious son, he didn't stop or take his eyes from Michael but his next words weren't addressed to Michael, "What happened to him?"

"My husband took him and the others to work but it was attacked, Michael got hurt," Mrs Potter explained looking sympathetic, "I'm so sorry, Jack. He'll get the best treatment, I promise you, anything he needs."

"What he needs is to not be injured and lying in a hospital bed!" Jack snapped blinking back tears, "He's twelve, he shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed. He shouldn't be covered in scars."

"He's thirteen," Maurice corrected him.

"Whatever!" Jack yelled as he tore himself away from Michael, pacing anxiously and running his hands through his hair, "And why isn't anyone helping him?! Can you not see his arm is all burned?!"

"Waiting for a specialist," Albus mumbled out as Harry Potter joined them.

"How are they doing?" Harry asked sounding genuinely concerned but anger flashed in Jack's eyes.

"Waiting for a specialist on Michael. Scorpius is awake. Michael's dad Jack is here."

"Mr Thorne, can I just say I am very sorry-"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!" Jack screamed before Harry could finish his sentence and lashed out with a vicious punch that knocked Harry back and shattered the glass in the side of his glasses that Jack hit, "WHEN YOU TAKE CARE OF SOMEONE'S KID, YOU PROTECT THEM! LOOK AT HIM! YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HIM!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry offered, looking genuinely guilty as he brushed off bits of glass and took off his glasses which made the resemblance to Albus even more uncanny.

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" Jack raged and for a second Scorpius thought he was going to hit Harry again but he restrained himself, "SURE! That's why my son is the one lying in that hospital bed all banged up and your kids are perfectly fine!"

"He volunteered," James pointed out defensively, "Its not my dad's fault."

"So what!? He's twelve!"

"Thirteen," Maurice corrected again.

"whatever! If a two year old _volunteers_ to sit in the middle of a busy road to practice juggling knives on fire then you still say no because they could get hurt! They don't know any better but you do and _YOU_ _SHOULD_ _HAVE PROTECTED HIM!_ He doesn't deserve this!"

"Stop... stop yelling... Dad," Michael called out sleepily from his bed, "Its not... not his fault... I'm okay... Just a scratch... Calm down... I'm... I'm okay... Doesn't... Doesn't hurt any... anymore... It's okay."

"ITS NOT OKAY!" Jack screamed as he threw his arms into the air in exasperation.

"Why don't we go check on that specialist?" Harry offered to Jack, which earned him a look of loathing, "Or you could stay here and get thrown out for causing a disturbance."

"Fine," Jack spat before be went back over to Michael and his tone became gentle again, Scorpius' eyes were trying to close again, "Hang in there Mikey, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Its okay," Michael told him as his eyes fluttered open, he managed to smile one of his convincing smiles despite his injuries as he patted Jack's arm with his good hand, "You can... You can go... if you like... I know... I know you don't like... to... to be around... around hurt or... or sick... You always... always leave."

"No, I'll be back. Really," Jack promised but Michael's eyes had already closed and his head lolled unconsciously, he kissed Michael's forehead gently, "I love you, son."

"Can we go now?" James complained the second Jack and Harry had left, "Dragon-breath's lousy father's here so he's not alone."

"James!" Mrs Potter snapped.

"Sorry, I meant _Michael_."

"No you didn't," Maurice told him and James eyed him darkly but paying attention was tiring. Would it matter if he slept for longer?

"Why are you even here?"

"My friends are here. Your father told me I could sit with them until they figure out what to do with me, since my father's on the run and all."

"Yeah because your father's a scumbag Shadow criminal."

"James," Mrs Potter said warningly and started to say something else but the words were intelligible even before Scorpius slipped back into dreams of ancient times.


	38. III: Indecision

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair, Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing! _

**_Oh no what's going to happen to Maurice? Go to his mother?_**  
_For now Maurice is just going to go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays. His mother's left, after Orous was found she left without even seeing Orous or saying goodbye which is why Cade (the step dad) is the only one looking after Orous. Maurice's only relatives are his uncles Aubrey Rivers (the Arithmancy professor) and Percy Weasley (through his marriage to Audrey) who both don't want him and Cade (technically his stepdad too) who can't take him since he and Orous are in Canada for the Christmas break  
_

* * *

_At first Crystal thought things were going well with Bob, he was a bit abrasive but generally nice but the more time she spend with him the more his dark side started to show. The first time was having to leave early from a date when he boss called in for an emergency when someone hadn't shown up, he grabbed her wrist so hard it left bruises and dug his nails in so deep they drew blood as he screamed at her not to leave. She mumbled it was an emergency at work and he let her go, he sounded so sincere when he apologized, said he just really liked her and was afraid of ending up alone. Crystal liked to think the best of people and she felt bad for him, she hadn't meant to make him think she was leaving because she didn't like him, she just needed the money._

_Things like that kept happening, he could turn in a snap if there was something he didn't like, the first time he hit her was over something as trivial as correcting him that it was Thursday not Friday. And then he'd be really apologetic the next second or upset that Crystal had made him act like that, he was nice usually and said Crystal just brought out the worst in people. Like she had with Robin. ____It wasn't Bob's fault, he was just stressed from being unable to work with his bad back. _Crystal was already feeling at an all time low, her confidence, her self esteem were all at nothing. It was easier to believe she was at fault than that Bob was when he could be so nice, always there for her and willing to watch Michael. It wasn't like he was hurting Michael, she hated how little time she saw him due to working so many hours but she'd asked him and he was alright, Bob didn't even hurt her in front of him. It was good for Michael to get to be inside a house instead of waiting in a car so much, to have meals at Bob's house instead of just the food they got at the homeless shelter.

_Still, Crystal wasn't really happy with Bob and sometimes she thought of ending things. She'd worked up the courage to break up with him when he'd been pressuring her to start sleeping with him but she'd lost her nerve after an argument with Jack, Bob was better than no one and it gave Michael a roof over his head. Sh__e was over Jack. She didn't love him. She didn't. She was really concerned about Michael though, she didn't understand why her bright son could fail so spectacularly at his schoolwork. Finally she decided to just talk to his teacher about it, squeezing in an appointment with Mrs Moore one Friday in April._

_"Hi, I'm Crystal Sanford, Michael's mother," Crystal introduced herself to the surly looking teacher and offered her hand, Mrs Moore didn't take it._

_"You're his mother?" Mrs Moore wondered disapprovingly._

_"Yes."_

_"What did you have him when you were twelve?"_

_"Sixteen."_

_"Ah," the teacher nodded and gestured for Crystal to take a seat, still without shaking her hand. Crystal sat nervously and pulled Michael onto her knee, "That explains Michael's problems."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Children born to unwed inexperienced teenagers always turn out the worst, bad seeds."_

_"There's nothing wrong with my son," Crystal snapped defensively and hugged Michael closer, "He's good boy."_

_"If there was nothing wrong then you wouldn't be here," Mrs Moore pointed out dryly as she thumbed through a file, "And as to him being 'good', well he's quite the opposite. Doesn't play well with others, friendless, anti-social, a dark mind-"_

_"A dark mind? That's ridiculous," Crystal interrupted and Mrs Moore only raised a thin eyebrow before taking an image from the file and pushing it across the table to her, a crayon drawing of two dead people covered in blood... one of them bore an uncanny resemblance to Agnes._

_"This is what your son drew when asked to draw a picture of how he envisions heaven, he drew that and said - and I quote - 'there's no heaven just death'."_

_"Its true," Michael insisted quietly._

_"He... He saw his great-grandmother and a man stabbed to death in a mugging a few years ago, its understandable that's what he thinks of," Crystal explained also quietly and saw the teacher's composure waver for a moment, she pushed away the picture. Both from not wanting to think about her grandmother's death and guilt that Michael could still remember something so awful, and so vividly, "Its not a dark mind, its a horrible memory."_

_"Right," Mrs Moore nodded curtly but didn't look convinced as she replaced the picture in the file._

_"And I don't think he's anti-social, he's just shy. And I was here to talk about his schoolwork anyway."_

_"Also nothing good there, he's far behind the rest of the class. He's lazy, doesn't pay attention, doesn't listen, doesn't even try-"_

_"How can you even sat that?!" Crystal interrupted frustratedly which earned an even more disapproving look from Mrs Moore, who Crystal was liking less and less by the second, "He does try, he does pay attention, he does listen and he's anything but lazy. He tries so hard but he still struggles, I wanted to see how you could help him because I hate to see him so upset about it."_

_"If he's not lazy then he's simply not very bright, intelligence is something we're born with and is nothing to do with school. I told you, he's a bad seed, you can't expect much from children with his parental situation."_

_"Michael isn't stupid and he isn't lazy," Crystal told the teacher as firm as she could manage without yelling as she stood, taking Michael's hand as she prepared to leave, "And you would know that if you spent five minutes with him instead of judging him for his parents instead of for who he is, you should be ashamed to call yourself a teacher if that's your attitude. You're the only reason he's struggling."_

* * *

Maurice was glad Mrs Potter spoke up because he didn't want to have to think of a comeback to James' insult, or even if he should say something. His father wasn't a Shadow like James believed but that didn't mean he was innocent and Maurice was still furious with him, with the whole situation in general. In truth he'd been glad for the urgency in getting to the Ministry to stop the Shadows, it distracted him from thinking about how everything in his life was a lie. Everything he'd thought, everything he'd believed, it was all just crumbling to ruins around him.

He snapped his attention back to the scene around him, he wasn't going to think about that until he'd talked to someone. Scorpius had fallen back asleep while Mrs Potter had been reprimanding her elder son, Mr Potter returned with Jack the muggle and a frantic looking bald man who he assumed was the specialist as he started working bustling around Michael's injury.

_Well,_ Jack's word appeared by his side as he looked to the Healer, still looking tearful and angry at the same time. Maurice wondered if he was going to hit anyone again, Mr Potter was missing a lens and he had scratches from the shards of glass broken by the muggle's punch.

_Its salvageable_, the Healer said and Michael's mismatched eyes flicked open weakly, _He won't lose his arm but its still bad, we'll need to give him potions to regrow nerves, muscles and flesh itself. The scarring will be bad but he should retain full use of the arm once its healed, which will take months_

_Isn't that what what they did for Varanian and it it hurts him to to be touched_, Michael's words appeared and Maurice hoped Michael was just repeating words because of the state of his health and not some defect with his translator necklace.

_Yes but that shouldn't happen to you. Varanian is a metamorphmagus, metamorphmagi have a more complex physiology because they can change shape at will. It'll be fine but we need parental consent_

_I consent_, Jack spoke up, _Help my son already_

_You can't_, Mrs Potter pointed out looking sympathetic, _Crystal and are husband are his legal guardians_

_I thought Scorpius had woken up?_ Mr Potter spoke at the same time, it was a good thing Maurice was a fast reader.

_He's gone back to sleep it seems, dear_

_I wanted to talk to him_

_I have to get back to patients I can actually help, contact me as soon as a legal guardian shows up so we can get started_, the Healer's words appeared as he started to leave, _I'll have them start weaning him off pain potion to be ready for it, the faster we start the regrowing process the better_

_I'm his father. That should count_, Jack said but it looked like he'd shouted them as he looked angry but the healer only shrugged apologetically, _He's only twelve, you rat bastard. Help him_

"Thirteen," Maurice corrected but he wasn't sure if he was being ignored or just not speaking loud enough to be heard because Jack didn't react again, except to hit the wall in frustration as the healer left.

_Why do you want to talk to Scorpius_, James' words appeared and he looked even more enraged than Jack did.

_To find out what happened_, Mr Potter answered without a glance at his son as he walked over to Maurice, _Would you mind coming with me_

"Alright," Maurice agreed and James' eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull with rage, Maurice would have agreed to go with Mr Potter just to piss James off.

_Why do you want to talk to him_, James demanded, possibly at a yell but definitely furiously.

_Calm down_, Mr Potter said to his son and James sulkily crossed his arms, This didn't turn out how anyone wanted it to

_Except maybe for the Shadows_, Vern commented looking solemn but none of the others reacted to his words.

_Can't we just go home_, James spoke again to his father.

_I can't, everything is in chaos right now but if you ask your mother nicely and lose the attitude you might_, Mr Potter stated before turning to his wife and kissing her on the cheek, _I'll let you know more as soon as I can. Come on Maurice_

"I'll see you later," Maurice said goodbye to Vern, his only friend in the room wasn't sleeping.

_Yeah and be careful_, Vern offered with a slight wave of farewell.

_Bye. And um I I'm sorry about your dad_, Albus added as he suddenly found something interesting to stare at on the floor just as Maurice was taking his hand off his translator necklace.

Maurice wasn't sure what to say to that so just pretended he hadn't caught it as he followed Mr Potter out, earning a strange look from Jack as they passed the muggle. Harry led him through the hectic corridors of the hospital, Maurice hadn't been to St Mungo's since he was an infant and he didn't remember it. It was much to busy for his liking, too many people to watch for potential threats, too many doorways to watch for signs of attack. He passed some people he recognized, Aurors and volunteers he'd seen during the attack, he caught a glimpse of Professor Ashain arguing with a blond woman in muggle clothing in between coughs. Not that he was sick, as he frequently insisted whenever he did cough in the Ministry.

He wasn't the only professor Maurice saw either, he spotted Grant looking anxious as he hugged his daughter - she'd injured her arm before he got there, not severely but still needed attention - Wynona, a journalist and writer but not a bad duelist, especially with charms. She was a comely woman in her mid-twenties with hair that couldn't decided whether it was blonde or brown, she had beady eyes just like her father only hers were blue. Mr Potter stopped a few times, either to say something to someone or to be stopped by someone, the conversations weren't long enough for Maurice to bother translating. Sometimes he really wished he could hear. He felt his heart twinge painfully at that thought, all that time spend admiring his father for not turning on him for being deaf like his mother had and it wasn't even true.

They carried on before Mr Potter led him into a small private office belonging to one of the healers that - presumably - Mr Potter had been given permission to use, only it wasn't empty. Percy Weasley was there with one of the volunteers, a woman about his age with long curly hair and an arm in a sling who he thought was named Penelope or Prudence maybe. They were kissing. The couple pulled apart as soon as their privacy was ruined but they'd still been caught, Maurice didn't bother masking the look of disgust on his face. What was with people and relationships? They never worked out and the only rational purpose he could see for it anyway was that romantic relationships served was to produce offspring although he thought kids were better off not being born into such a terrible world. And that didn't explain it all anyway, Corin, Scorpius and Michael were too young to be considering fatherhood yet still wanted to date. The woman straightened up and left immediately while Percy's face went as red as his hair as his lips started moving, Maurice put a hand to his translator necklace.

_I was just checking to see how she was doing_, Percy told them looking awkward.

"Checking with your mouth?" Maurice wondered rhetorically and disapprovingly, Percy's face - if possible - went even redder. At least his own father didn't date.

_I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone for the time being, Harry, this is quite new and we're not ready to start telling people yet_

_Alright_, Mr Potter nodded, not looking too interested which Maurice supposed made sense, he had much bigger things on his mind than his brother-in-law's love life. Percy managed to look grateful behind his blush as he started walking towards the door but Mr Potter stopped him, _And Percy, you know Roman is a fugitive now_

_Yes, I heard_, Percy said with a glance at Maurice.

_Maurice doesn't have anywhere to go and he's Roman's son, your nephew through Audrey_

_The answer's no before you ask. I don't want anything to do with him. Try Aub. No. Don't. I didn't think that's true. That's just no. Try his mother_

_Her whereabouts have been unknown for over a year and her muggle husband is in Canada right now. If you could just take him temporarily, it'd be a lot easier  
_

"Just send me back to Hogwarts," Maurice spoke up and both men turned to him, "I'll be fine there."

_There. Problem solved_, Percy commented before leaving.

_Are you sure you're okay with going back to Hogwarts_, Mr Potter asked as he closed the door behind Percy.

"Yes," Maurice told him truthfully, there was a certain professor he was dying to talk to. Mr Potter nodded as gestured for him to sit down as he sat down in the chair opposite, not putting the desk between them before rubbing at the eye that Jack had punched, "You're in a building full of healers and it wasn't caused by magic, you could probably get it fixed up in a second."

_Its alright. I deserved it, Michael was my responsibility and Jack had every right to be upset_, Mr Potter said looking guilty before he reached out and took Maurice's free hand, Maurice hadn't put on his fingerless gloves when he'd gotten dressed and went to look for Scorpius. His face drained of expression and he pulled Maurice's sleeve slightly up to see, his eyes were dark when they met his own, _Did Roman do that to you_

"Well..." Maurice started but trailed off, he didn't want to mention his first school at least until he'd heard what his teacher had to say about it and technically Roman had made him do it, "Yes. But only because the Shadows made him."

_Okay. Just tell me what happened today_

Maurice started on a surprisingly truthful explanation but he really had just woken up to find all hell breaking loose, the only things he left out were the implication that his first school was Shadow-related and the fact that Varanian, Scorpius and Michael seemed oddly familiar with each other. He wasn't completely sure if they had been in contact since Varanian had gone on the run but if they had then he wasn't going to say anything to jeopardize the only man truly fighting the Shadows or his father, even if he was mad at him for being a lying weak coward. Mr Potter listened attentively and held his questions for the end.

* * *

Jack hated waiting, hated feeling helpless and hated seeing his son hurt. Since he was experiencing all three, Jack was in a foul mood. He hoped the jerk bastard who'd put his son in danger would come back soon, one punch wasn't justice in comparison to Michael's burns. Or that the jerk bastard healer who wouldn't help Michael until Crystal or blasted Bob was there came back so he could give him a piece of his mind or fist too, he was Michael's father. That shound count. He couldn't even decide what to do with himself, he wanted to cry for his son's pain, also scream in anger that this had happened and vomit from the smell of his child's burned flesh.

"I'm just going to take these to my parents, I'll be back," Ginny told him gently with a look of sympathy that jolted him back to reality, Jack grunted indifferently. He was mad at her too. It still took them a minute to go, the younger two both wanted to stay but lost the argument, "He'll be okay, Jack. You should be proud to have such a brave son."

"I'm brave too, I'm much braver than Drag-Michael," the eldest one protested as they finally left. Jack didn't feel proud, he knew he was a horrible person for thinking it but he'd much rather it be any of the others in the bed instead of Michael, anyone but his son.

Jack sat back down beside Michael and pulled our the picture he always kept with him of Michael on the day of his birth, a perfect - albeit slightly small - baby. And now? He was scarred and damaged, it was too much for an adult to go through let alone a twelve year old. And it was all magic. Michael had been fine before he'd gone to that school, it was going to kill him one day. Jack pocketed the picture again and fought back tears as he gripped Michael's hand once again, he didn't want to see him suffer, he didn't want to be there but at the same time he didn't want to _not_ be there when Michael needed him. He was going to be thirty in a few months, it was about time he grew up and started being mature and responsible and all that crap.

"Michael," Crystal's voice gasped and Jack jumped up as he spun in time to see her run to their son, looking completely shattered and utterly distraught as she fought back tears. Jack's first instinct was to reach out to comfort her and his anger to be flooded with rage. He was over Crystal. He didn't love her. He didn't.

"He's hurt," Jack snapped before he could stop himself, his misplaced anger getting the better of him, "He's hurt because you agreed to let him stay with those people!"

"Its not their fault that the magical world is under attack," Crystal said as she took his place in the seat and held Michael's hand tight.

"No but its yours for letting him be in danger!" Jack yelled frustratedly and tears did slide down Crystal's cheeks that time but Jack was blind to them from rage, "Don't let him stay with wizards! Don't send him back to that school!"

"Its Michael's choice."

"No its not, its yours! How many scars is he going to have before you see its a bad thing?! Will you realize it when he's completely broken or when he's dead?!"

"Jack, please. The muggle world is dangerous too. This doesn't matter right now anyway."

"The muggle world's safer than this one! And our son's safety doesn't matter to you!? You're a terrible mother!"

"I know," Crystal choked on a sob as she gripped at her heart, "But at least I'm not going to run away, that's all you ever do."

"Well all you ever do is drive me away, screw you!" Jack spat as he stormed off to get that healer, he figured it was impossible to find through the busy corridors and instead just flagged down a random healer to demand they get the burn specialist to help his son.

He wanted until he saw the specialist heading towards his son's wing before he left, Michael hardly needed him when Crystal was there. It wasn't like Michael even liked him and Crystal clearly didn't want him there either, plus Jack needed a drink. He stalked out back outside to his motorcycle and took off, starting to feel his anger drain and guilt gnaw at him for leaving his injured son. For a drink. When he was trying to be responsible and stay sober, keep a job... His job. He changed direction.

He pulled up outside the run down shop that passed for a base of operations. The door wasn't locked, he barged in and went straight through to the back where Alexis looked up from writing something to look at him. Surprise replaced her usual neutral expression and the boy from the hospital sprang back into his mind, the one that Potter had wanted to talk to. The one who bore an uncanny resemblance to Alexis, he was sure they were related. Not that it mattered in that moment.

"I'm done," Jack announced seriously and angrily, "I quit."

"You quit?" Alexis repeated as struggling to grasp what he'd just said and Jack felt a familiar chill feeling engulf him as it did during all his sessions, as if he'd just been soaked from the inside out with icy water, "Any particular reason?"

"My son is lying in the hospital right now! Injured! His arm mangled by magical fire! I'm freakin' done with the magical world."

"Well that's hardly fair," Alexis cooed before abruptly being hit by a spark of black and collapsing to the ground, Jack moved to help but found his body wasn't obeying him.

_Just relax, we don't have much time_, a voice spoke and Jack would've jolted in shock if his body was still under his control. He couldn't see the speaker though and it wasn't Alexis, in fact the voice almost seemed to be coming from inside his mind, _I wanted to speak to you._

"Who are you?" Jack demanded and was slightly surprised - but immensely relieved - when he heard his voice speaking the words.

_They call me One, the first and only one with a name,_ the voice continued, _And as I said, I'm pressed for time. I managed to glean myself some freedom from my master during their absence, however if she caught on then I'd lose it or be destroyed which are both things I'd rather avoid._

"Whatever it is the answer's no. I'm not completely stupid," Jack stated immediately, he wasn't about to agree to anything being proposed by a voice inside his mind.

_You could at least hear me out, there's important things you should know._

"Like what?"

_Like these people you work for, they're not just smuggles. They're the Shadows that are plaguing the magical world, the ones responsible for your son's injury._

"Yeah right," Jack scoffed disbelieving, he was working for smugglers not evil psychopaths. He'd notice if they were Shadows.

_Yes right. And they're not really trying to give muggles magic._

"Now that one is definitely not right, I've been working with for over a year."

_Oh, they are trying to give some_thing_ magic. _

"I don't follow. You could at least try to keep your lies consistent."

_I don't have time, just don't quit because they'll kill you. Or worse. You're my favorite candidate so I'd rather that didn't happen._

"I'm not going to not quit just because a disembodied voice in my head told me not to."

_Then stay for yourself, to find out the truth. If you're so sure they're not Shadows then you've nothing to fear. I'll be in touch if you don't die, you'll need my help if you except to get out alive._

Jack felt the chill feeling leave him as quickly as it had came, leaving him confused. He just stood their for a moment, trying to process what had happened to him. That feeling was supposed to be caused by spells they were testing to try give him magical powers, Alexis couldn't have done anything when she was knocked out. Jack almost slapped himself as he recalled her, bending down to check on the beautiful woman's condition. She was alive and feebly stirring, he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with genuine concern.

"I erm... think so, I guess your leaving just shocked me that much I fainted," Alexis offered although Jack had a feeling she'd passed out from the black sparks, then again she wouldn't have seen it, "You did you were leaving?"

"Yes," Jack admitted although now he was having doubts, "Maybe."

The whole strange ordeal had wiped his anger and upset against magic. Not all magic was bad. Just Shadows for hurting his son, Potter for not protecting his son and that death trap that passed for a school. Actually he was thinking with more clarity, he needed to go back to the hospital. Apologize to Crystal and stay with Michael. He'd worry about all this later, being there for Michael was what was important at that moment.

"Could you at least thing about it?" Alexis wondered as she grabbed his arm when he tried to leave, he gazed down into her oceanic eyes, "Please, I'd... I'd miss you if you left."

"Miss me?" Jack repeated and almost laughed, he hadn't nicknamed her 'the Ice Queen' for nothing, "I got the impression you couldn't wait to be rid of me."

"Well sometimes its fun to play hard to get and other times... its better to just give in."

Jack would have asked what she meant if she hadn't captured his lips in hers in the next instant. His surprise turned to delight as he passionately kissed her back, his arms automatically encircling her as hers wrapped themselves around his head to pull him closer. Thoughts of Michael and Crystal being wiped from his mind in the heat of the moment. They only broke the kiss to draw breath.

"Still going to leave?" Alexis asked without breaking the embrace.

"No," Jack confirmed, or at least not yet until he'd thought about it. Alexis smiled the first smile he'd seen on her face, it was a cold smile that seemed almost triumphant before she tilted her head up for another kiss.

* * *

Maurice expected to be pawned off on someone who wasn't important when Mr Potter was done with his interrogation, he was wrong. instead, Mr Potter took back to the apartment to pack where Aurors were already arriving. Maurice was surprised at how untouched the place was, as if the attack had never occurred... Maybe the Aurors weren't the first ones there. Maurice packed up his stuff, placing an undetectable extension charm on his trunk to fit all his books and clothes since he got the impression he wouldn't be returning. He also packed up Scorpius' things to be brought back to him, thankfully Scorpius was a neat type of person. After that, Maurice found himself Flooing back to Hogwarts with Mr Potter where an anxious Headmistress was waiting for them. She said something that Maurice before he got his translator necklace working.

_I'll be fine_, Mr Potter brushed whatever it was off, _Where's Marius_

_Ill,_ Headmistress McGonagall told him with a slighter softer expression, _I know you wanted him but he's in the hospital wing and I'd rather he stay there to rest. Whatever you want can wait until he's better or at least less ill_

_Fair enough_

_Mr Rivers, would you like to get settled in back to your dormitory_

"Alright," Maurice agreed, sensing that they wanted to talk away from his prying eyes although there was a whole roomful of other eyes in the portraits so really it wasn't private at all. He'd also have liked to see his friends again but he decided to sacrifice asking to get to speak to his professor sooner.

He took his trunk - that he'd also used the Featherlight Charm on to make it liftable - back to his empty dormitory, he knew Rose, Abby and Lily were Gryffindors staying for the holidays but he didn't see them. Thankfully, he didn't want to see them right now, there was only person he wanted to see. He left his trunk on his bed for later before rushing off to the classroom of his favorite professor, the man was sitting at his desk and scribbling at papers before Maurice entered and he looked up in surprise.

'When did you get here?' he signed with his hands which was blissfully easier on Maurice than the effort from his necklace, however it didn't effect Maurice's determination.

"Roman told me everything," Maurice told him immediately as he stopped before the desk, he saw the flicker of anxiety in the man's eyes and he knew already that it was true but he still didn't want to believe it. The belief that everything he was put through, the blood quill, the torture, the extensive training, was all for some noble cause he was preparing for was how he coped. He fought the tears his eyes begged him to form, "Is it true? Are you a Shadow?"

'I think you already know that the answer to both is yes,' the professor confirmed and Maurice felt all last slivers of childish hope banished in an instant, his knees felt weak and he hadn't realized he'd zoned off until the professor was putting him down into a seat and sitting opposite him directly, 'But it doesn't change anything.'

"It changes everything."

'Maurice, your view is as biased as the rest of the world. They see us as monsters because they can't see the big picture, they paint us as evil because they can't understand.'

"No, I'm pretty sure its because of all the attacks and murders."

'You know the world wasn't a good place, the Master only seeks to make it better. You must knock down a ruined house before you can build a newer, better one. Some things and some people must be sacrificed but ultimately it'll be better in the end, for you, for me, for everyone. We're not evil ones, the rest of the world is.'

"I find that hard to believe," Maurice spat but the professor didn't look upset.

'I can understand your doubt but think about it, if I was evil then I would have killed you as I realized you knew the truth, at the very least I wouldn't let you leave this classroom with your memories intact. But neither of those things are going to happen,' the professor told him before drawing his wand, aiming it as his hands and in a flash the coverings vanished to reveal scars just like Maurice's, overlapping words engraved into his skin and extending beyond his hand. Maurice started in shock, 'You really don't think I'd do anything to you that I hadn't first endured myself? That would hardly be fair.'

"I never realized," Maurice admitted truthfully as the man covered his hands once more.

'We don't tell you about who we are until you complete the school. Its to give you a choice, Maurice, because its up to you to decide which road you want to walk. Its your life and all the training in the world isn't going to take that away from you, you can choose to fight against me or with me. Its your choice and no one else's.'

"It is?"

'Yes,' the professor nodded with a kind smile, 'This has got to be a lot for you right now but I want you to go away and think about it, give yourself time to adapt. We'll talk more when this isn't so new to you, think about what I said. You're a valuable asset, stronger than most people give you credit for and I'd like for you to be on my side, you could even help me with my missions here. Or you could throw me to the wolves and watch them tear me apart. I trust you'll make the right decision.'

"I'll think about it," Maurice promised and his professor patted him on the shoulder before Maurice left, half expecting an attack to occur at any moment to stop the risk of him blabbing. But nothing. Maurice walked away with a lot to think about.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** The next chapter should explain a bit about what happened to Scorpius when he touched the Scepter, not everything because its more important in the next book so I'm sorry but you'll have to wait on that. And as to why its next chapter not this one, I try to do things chronologically and these things with Maurice and Jack happen before Scorpius gets a chance to have his questions answered. Sorry if you're disappointed but this stuff is kinda important _


	39. III: Past and Present

_**Thanks to:** Lucifersdaughter and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

* * *

_"Hey, you're early," Bob said as he answered the door, holding a bottle of beer in his free hand as he smiled. Crystal was hesitant to return it but it was a good sign that he was in a good mood, she needed him to be a good mood because she had to cancel their date, "Mum's not even here to babysit the kid yet."_

_"I know, he's just outside in the car. I just needed to talk to you real quick," Crystal told him as he pulled her inside and into a kiss._

_"Mhmm. Looking forward to tonight?"_

_"That's the thing, Bob, I can't do tonight. Someone called in sick and Marco's asked me to go in so I have to work, I'm sorry."_

_"What?" Bob demanded as his smile slipped off his face and rage burned behind his eyes._

_"I have to work... raincheck?"_

_"No, Crystal! Tell your boss no, you had plans with me first."_

_"I need the money. I'm really sorry, I was looking forward to it too. I have to go now but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Crystal apologized sincerely and turned to leave._

_"I said no!" Bob snapped as he grabbed her arm._

_It happened extremely awkwardly. Crystal tried to move quickly to get away from him before he could blow up at her but Bob was stronger and tried to stop her. His grip was like a vice and her arm was twisted painfully as she turned, half falling from the momentum at the sudden stop. She heard a snap and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out from the pain. Bob let go to give him a chance to strike her with the bottle, she tried to step back to avoid it but this only served to make it hit her throbbing arm. The bottle shattered, shards dug into her skin and the beer sprayed onto her. She did cry out then._

_Bob froze, she was half-out the front door and he mustn't have wanted his neighbors to see. He opened his mouth but Crystal had already started running for the car, she got in quickly and drove. It was extremely difficult with one arm and she was flooring it beyond the normal speed limit but her instincts were to get as far away as fast as she could. The pain in her arm cascaded through in waves, she wasn't sure when she'd started crying but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Either from the physical pain or mental anguish that her boyfriend had hurt her like that, she was bleeding and she thought her arm was broken._

_She stopped when she couldn't see through the tears anymore, driving one handed at high speed without a seatbelt was dangerous enough without being blind. Michael was in the car beside her after all, she didn't want to cry in front of him but her tears wouldn't stop flowing anymore than the blood from her arm would. She spared a glance for her arm and was even more certain it was broken, there wasn't supposed to be a bend in the forearm and it was sliced from the glass from the bottle. She started pulling them out frantically, not wanting the shards of the beer bottle to be there despite the pain and the blood started flowing more freely... Actually she was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to do that. She was so stupid._

_"Crystal, you're hurted," Michael pointed out anxiously and she forced herself to see his horrified face._

_"N-No, I'm fine," Crystal lied and tried to force a smile through the pain but he didn't look convinced, "J-Just a scratch."_

_"You're hurted," Michael repeated._

_Before she could think of a reply or do anything, he reached out and took her injured arm. He couldn't have been more gently but the pain was intense so much so that she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out, she bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. And then the pain stopped. Abruptly, she felt a warmth flooding through her, a good feeling, a healing feeling. She glanced at her arm and saw light coming from her son's small hands where he was touching her, reflected in his dazzling hazel eyes that were staring at her arm but she got the sense he wasn't seeing._

_Michael let go and the light receded back into him, the pain remained gone though. And not just the pain, she realized. Her arm was now perfectly straight, the cuts were all gone as if they'd never been there at all. She didn't even taste blood in her mouth anymore. But she hadn't just imagined it, discarded shards of bloodstained glass were still on the floor where she'd thrown them. But it was impossible, her son couldn't have just healed her. That was impossible. Michael swayed in his seat before he met her eyes, a smile tugged the corners of his mouth and with a pang of guilt, she realized just how long it had been since she'd seen him smile._

_"Now you're okay," Michael breathed before his eyes snapped shut and his body slumped unconsciously in the seat._

_"Michael?!" Crystal wondered in panic and reached out to gently shake him but he still didn't stir, "Michael?! Michael?! Wake up! Michael!?"_

_She wiped her eyes and drove them straight to the hospital, still reeling from what had happened. Her arm had been hurt and now it was fine. Michael had done it. Her five-year-old son. He still wouldn't wake so she scooped him up to carry him inside._

_"Help me! My son! Help!" Crystal cried desperately as she raced into the hospital, immediately been swarmed by nurses, "You have to help him. My arm was broken and bleeding and hurt he healed it and then he just passed out or fell asleep. Like magic. It was like magic."  
_

_"Ma'am," one of the nurses - the one who looked the most senior - said seriously, the others dispersed and they no longer looked anxious, "How much have you had to drink?"_

_"What? Nothing!" Crystal protested and realized for the first time that being sprayed by the beer had left the reek of it on her, "I swear! Its just my clothes has some beer spilled on me, I wasn't drinking it."_

_"Well I doubt you were washing windows with it."_

_"I'm not drunk! This really happened, my son healed me and then just closed his eyes, he's a light sleeper and he shouldn't be like this. It was like magic."_

_"Uh-huh. Its getting a bit late now, little kids need their shut eye."_

_"No its not that! I think healing me might have drained his strength or something and I'm worried about him. It was like magic."_

_"Well okay, how about this is what we do," the nurse announced as she walked over to the reception desk and returned with a pamphlet that she handed to Crystal, "You go home now and give your little boy time to rest, if you're still concerned in the morning when you've sobered up then bring him back in. And you might want through that as well, there's plenty of support available."_

_"I told you, I'm not drunk!" Crystal insisted as she saw the pamphlet was about AA, "Look, Annie... Annie Thorne, she's a paramedic and let me see her and she'll help my son because he's her nephew. I'm worried about him because he healed me and them passed out, it was like-"_

_"Like magic, yes you've mentioned," the nurse commented dryly, "No, I'm not going to do that and if you think claiming kinship to an unlikeable promiscuous alcoholic was going to help your cause then you are sadly mistaken. You might want to give her that leaflet when you're done with it."_

_"Give it to her yourself, I'm not drunk," Crystal snapped as she handed the pamphlet back to the still dubious looking nurse and left frustratedly._

_She actually wasn't sure where she should go, she didn't want Michael to spend the night in the car. She was afraid to go back to Bob, she couldn't really let him lie down anywhere at work and she wanted to be able to keep an eye on him. There was only one place she could go really, she drove to Jack and Annie's as the rain started to pour down. Picking up her still-sleeping son and carrying him out to the apartment, she saw Jack's motorcycle which she took as an indication that he was there. However she got no answer at the door when she knocked. Again. And again. She was hammering it so violently that her hand was started to hurt when it finally swung open, Jack glaring at her with a bottle of beer in one hand. What was it with people answering the door like that?_

_"What?" Jack demanded so irritably that she nearly turned and fled._

_"Can I come in?" Crystal asked as she shifted position to try shield Michael more from the onslaught of rain._

_"No," Jack barked as he leaned against the door frame, sipping his beer, "What do you want?"_

_"Jack, its raining."_

_"I offered you a place to stay here but you turned it down. Why don't you go hang out at your boyfriend's place? Or is he homeless too?"_

_"Please," Crystal pleaded and Jack rolled his eyes childishly, "This is about Michael. I'll go in a minute."_

_"Fine," Jack grunted as he let them inside and slammed the door behind them, "What about Michael?"_

_"I hurt my arm really badly and Michael healed me and then passed out and I'm worried about him but the nurse at the hospital wouldn't help me and I don't want him to sleep in a car when something could be wrong," Crystal blurted out before she could stop herself, "It was like magic but I don't know if it drained him or hurt him maybe because now he's asleep."_

_"How much have you had to drink?" Jack wondered looking the slightest bit concerned and Crystal felt like slapping herself._

_"Nothing. Can you just take Michael and keep an eye on him because he might be sick? Take him to the hospital if anything changes. I have to work."_

* * *

Scorpius spend the rest of the day waking up and falling asleep, drifting in and out of strange ancient dreams all in that language he didn't understand. He supposed it was better than waking up in a cold sweat but he still didn't like it. He saw Albus and Vern a few times although James had chosen to stay with his grandparents, talked to them even because when he was awake he was more aware than Michael was. His parents and grandmother unfortunately came too, anxious and annoyed at not being alerted sooner. They whisked him off home, there wasn't anything physically wrong with him as far as the healers could tell, just tired from the day's exertion. Scorpius was both glad to be out of the hospital but not glad to be away from Michael. He spent the weekend still falling in and out of sleep, he was dying to see Varanian but put off seeing him until he could stay awake for more than ten minutes at a time. He couldn't make sense of his dreams but he was sure they were to do with the Scepter.

Or maybe not. He woke in the middle of the night to see a silver light, he had to blink his eyes against the piercing brightness of it. He got up and walked around his room, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It seemed to follow him around though, like it was coming from him. Or more specifically his hand. He lifted his hands and saw the light distinctly coming from out out his left palm, he turned his hand around slowly nd had to squint against the intense silver light. It wasn't coming from his palm but specifically the rune scar. Or maybe that was just a dream because it wasn't when he woke up the next morning. He was feeling refreshed by Monday though, not even slightly tired and decided to risk slipping out to see Varanian. He lied to his family about still feeling tired and locked himself in his bedroom before Portkeying away, making his way to the dilapidated building Varanian used.

"Stop intruder!" Roman shrieked and Scorpius was shocked to find a wand aimed at him, Roman relented and lowered it upon seeing him though. He glared, one of his eyes black from a bruise from being hit by the huge man, "And what the hell do you think you're doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack. Wait, how did you even get here? This place is supposed to be protected."

"I know, I'm a Secret-Keeper. I came to see Varanian," Scorpius answered, "Why are you here?"

"Because Varanian told me to stay out of his nice clean basement and in the filthy, ruined, more at risk part of this dump."

"I meant... nevermind," Scorpius dismissed it, of course Varanian would have to keep Roman there for his safety, "Is Varanian in?"

"Yes, he got in about an hour ago. Let me take you to him."

"I can go myself."

"I know but it gives me to do other than... oh wait, nothing," Roman snapped as he started to lead Scorpius down into the basement, "I have nothing to do."

"You're free to leave at any time," Varanian commented as they got down the steps, he was sitting on the chair writing something that he moved to go and pin on his walls of information. His injured arm was bandaged again but thankfully not bloodstained, his movements with it seemed stiff though. His hair was brown that day and the bruises he'd incurred from the huge man were hidden like his scars, "How are you doing, Scorpius?"

"Okay," Scorpius told him.

"No strange dreams of ancient times?" Roman wondered slyly as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms casually.

"Yes. How... How did you know that?"

"Because I was right."

"Do you know why? Is it to do with the Scepter? Why did it only effect me?" Scorpius asked curiously and anxiously.

"Maybe I'll tell you, if you do something for me first."

"What?"

"Roman, just tell him," Varanian complained and Roman shot the metamormagi a dark look.

"If I do will-"

"No."

"You suck," Roman sighed before sitting down on the steps and looking back to Scorpius, "What do you know about Herpo the Foul?"

"Ancient Dark Wizard, one of the earliest known. He was a Parselmouth and the first to hatch a Basilisk, according to his chocolate frog card."

"Very good," Roman offered sarcastically as Scorpius sat down to listen, "However as you can imagine there's much more to it than that. Herpo was one of the first known Parselmouths, his ability made him feared when it was discovered, his family and his village turned on him and tried to kill the teenage Herpo. He managed to get away though and instead vowed revenge, his desire for revenge and to truly hurt them got him delving into Dark Magic. He met a Dark Wizard named Kakopistis, a powerful and also vile man but one who preferred to stick to stay in the background and not get his hands dirty, he wanted to use Herpo to advance his own power, to conquer. He trained the young Herpo to hone his magical skill and teach him about Dark Magic, he enlisted the help of Eliaravdos - a famous creator of scepters and wands - created Herpo the Scepter the Shadows tried to steal.

"Herpo returned to his village with his new Scepter and and slaughtered every last man, woman and child there for his vengeance. Kakopistis encouraged him that now he'd had his revenge, he should set his sights higher due to his power and Herpo was interested but preferred to continue experimenting with Dark Magic and with his ability. He hatched the first Basilisk but its first victim was unintentional, his Basilisk accidentally killed Kakopistis. Herpo was devestated and vowed to do as Kakopisitis had wanted but it also instilled in him a fear of death, he wanted to make sure his campaign wouldn't be over before it started. So he started trying to find a way to make himself immortal, ultimately discovering and creating the first Horcrux. Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"No," Scorpius admitted but it didn't sound like a very good thing, Roman rolled his eyes.

"Its incredibly Dark Magic, it was used by Voldemort himself. A Horcrux is an object where a person has hidden a fragment of their soul."

"What like taking the magic out of someone's soul?"

"No but its devestating like that. That is taking a specific part of someone's soul, this is just splitting it. Like taking the bones from someone's hand, a specific part whereas a Horcrux is like cutting off your own hand including all the things it contains. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Now having a Horcrux anchors the creator's soul to Earth, even if their physical body is destroyed they'll still... survive in some form like Voldemort did before his resurrection, he only died after all his Horcruxes had been destroyed first. However its not a good thing, splitting your soul requires you do a horrific act. Murder. To kill an innocent just to prolong your own. Creating a Horcrux diminishes your humanity and disfigures you, makes your main soul unstable and ultimately - if the Horcrux creator was killed, Horcruxes and all - would trap your soul eternally in limbo," Roman stopped as he looked upset.

"Something wrong?"

"I just fear its Orous' fate for what the Shadow Master had the Specter do to his soul," Roman said quietly before shaking his head as if to clear his mind of it, Scorpius hoped it wasn't. He didn't want that to happen to Orous or Professor Ashain's seven-year-old son, "Horcruxes can be any object, big or small, valuable or trash, it can even be a living being like an animal or a person. Herpo turned his precious Scepter into a Horcrux so it would always be with him, always be protected. And then he started his campaign of destruction and terror. Many tried to stop him but all failed, he was too powerful. When someone finally did succeed in killing him, he survived because of his Horcrux and Kakopistis' son revived him physically so it could continue.

"Pancratius and Ashylos were two wizards who lived during this time, whose settlement was attacked by Herpo. Herpo set his Basilisk on the village but Ashylos was an Avisora, he could talk to birds and had a specific connection to vultures. He called them to his aid and they blinded the Basilisk, it wasn't defenseless but the villagers could now fight back with their eyes open. Pancratius led them against against Herpo and successfully fought off the Basilisk and the rest of the attack force. Pancratius tried to get them to go after Herpo together and take him down while he was down from a loss but they were all too afraid. Everyone but Ashylos. The pair set off together to take down Herpo the Foul, becoming close friends in the process.

"They stood firm against Herpo and his army, the people laughed at two men against them. Ashylos called for the birds, hundreds, thousands even that swarmed against the army which evened the odds as the two fought their way through. Herpo set his Basilisk on Ashylos to give it revenge since Asylos couldn't call for the aid of his birds because they were busy with the army, while he took on Pancratius. Pancratius was good but Herpo was better and ultimately disarmed Pancratius, he assumed victory but Pancratius wasn't done. Pancratius embraced the power inside himself and fought wandlessly, wandless magic is the most difficult to do, absolutely the most dangerous and undeniably the most powerful.

"While this was happening, Ashylos was fighting the Basilisk and ultimately killed it but wound up injured and dying from its venom when Pancratius was embracing his power. Pancratius not only obliterated Herpo, his palace, his army and the land around them but healed Ashylos from dying and blessed him with eternal youth, supposedly his descendants too. But it was at great personal cost to Pancratius. He used everything he had inside, the force of the magic tore him apart. His power destroyed him too. I don't mean kill. I mean it completely destroyed his soul to do this. It just left the Herpo's Horcrux to destroy.

"Ashylos tore a fang from the dead Basillisk's mouth since his wand had been lost in the Pancratius' destruction of and drove it into the crystal orb, shattering it and supposedly destroying the fragment of Herpo's soul. Ashylos broke Herpo's Scepter's handle, taking the uncarved ash wood handle and top section that you saw. n truth he probably intended to get rid of it but he was standing alone on the ashes in the wake of devastation, the people went after him and he was forced to flee, leaving behind the Scepter in the process. Except for the handle that he ultimately had fashioned into a wand.

"All - or at least part of this - is legend and subject to being wrong or at least not entirely accurate, it was thousands of years ago after all and this next part has conflicting reports about a curse on the Scepter. Some claim that Herpo cursed the Scepter, others think it was because of the Horcrux and others think that Ashylos was the one to curse it as it warning or a combination of more than one thing. There has been little evidence to support claims of a curse though, however several owners of the Scepter - especially early on - have reported strange dreams of ancient times. I'm not sure how but I reckon they tapped into his curse and so did you, in your case I think its because of your hand."

"Because of the rune scar?" Scorpius guessed in confusion and Roman nodded.

"Blood Rune magic is ancient and ancient magic leaves traces, the ancient 'curse' on the Scepter reacted to that and had an effect on you. Gave you these visions and dreams for... whatever reason, a warning possibly or something worse or both. It should only last a few days and unless you touch the Scepter again, or possibly at least to not touch it with your scarred hand, should be fine."

"What about the rest? I was in pain and the language thing. Did they report that?"

"No but like I said, it _reacted, _probably more forcefully than whatever the others did to trip it since its highly unlikely they also had used Blood Rune magic," Roman explained before shrugging, "Or alternatively, the owners could just have neglected to mention it, those wealthy people would probably just have suffered in silence than admitted to something that could potentially lose them face. Strange dreams are bad enough."

"Alright... Where's the Scepter now then?"

"Potter's put it into hiding," Varanian answered for him and Scorpius glanced back, having almost forgotten he was there, "I haven't figured out more than that but for a fact its under protection and not in the Shadow Master's fingers right now. With any luck it'll stay that way."

"It won't," Roman snorted, "Have you not noticed that we collectively and individually have terrible luck? Harry's going to lose that Scepter, mark my words."

"Maybe he won't, he's not completely incompetent. Hope for the best, plan for the worst."

"Yes he's so not incompetent that he's hunting not one but_ two_ people for crimes they didn't commit and one of his own people was a Shadow traitor who murdered his friend and boss, the Minister for Magic. Great man there."

"He did stop Voldemort," Scorpius pointed out in response to Roman's sarcasm.

"So what? It was too late to save my family. Who cares if Voldemort's dead anyway? We were better off with Voldemort, I'd rather take on Voldemort than soul destroying Specters. We're going to lose and they're going to destroy us," Roman complained before glaring at Varanian, "Especially when you won't even stay put for more than an hour at a time, why throw yourself into danger when you have a perfectly protected wreck right here?!"

"I gave you a wand," Varanian protested.

"Well its not my wand! You're a lousy wandmaker compared to Ollivander. I'm a sitting suck here."

"Then why didn't you pick one of the Ollivander wands?"

"They didn't feel as right."

"Then why are you complaining?!"

"Wait, you're a wandmaker?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and Varanian nodded.

"Sort of, anyway. I studied wandlore for a time, that's how I knew enough to figure out about the corrupted cores. Some of the wands I have are ones I made, they don't tend to sell wands apprentices make so I just kept them at my in-laws with some other old junk. Came in useful when the Aurors took my wand. Do you know what Lorcan Scamander did with the wand I gave him? That was one of mine."

"I think he still has it."

"All right."

"So what else do we know?"

"Well the British Wizarding World is kind of in chaos right now," Varanian pointed out seriously, "Not only was the Minister for Magic killed but the Ministry was attacked, there's real no leadership and no real order right now. The Shadows are taking advantage of this, there's been nine confirmed Shadow attacks since the Ministry and possibly more. Non-Shadow criminals have also been taking advantage, there was riots in Diagon Alley and looters, crime has gone up and the Aurors have had their hands full."

"They still managed to put out wanted posters of me with a price on my head," Roman complained, "And new posters of you, Varanian, with an increased reward and new crimes on your list. Don't forget that."

"Its not exceptionally important. And as to the things you mentioned in your letter, I still don't know what Greyback's up to exactly but I know he was involved in the werewolf attack on Hogwarts. I think most likely that the attack was a test, I think the Shadow Master wanted to test what the reaction would be because he is big on planning. He might be trying to figure out the best way to launch a werewolf attack at Hogwarts, Greyback was known for going after children and it wouldn't be the first time the Shadow Master wanted to take over Hogwarts. Its insane though, Hogwarts is very well protected."

"There's only so much protection can do against an army. A Werewolf Army."

"A Werewolf Army?" Scorpius repeated dubiously as he glanced back to Roman.

"That's the word from the mouths of the Shadows, they're building a Werewolf Army. Alzay says they give people a choice, serve or die. The ones who want to live are turned to werewolves so once a month they can be useful, regardless of their reluctance or willingness to be a Shadow. Werewolves answer to the call of their own kind so they give Greyback Wolfsbane potion to keep his mind during his transformation, that way he can control the werewolves by commanding them as the Alpha while still staying in line with the Shadows' goals."

"And she just told you this?"

"Anything to freak me out. But in this case, I think its true. And before you ask, no, I don't know who the Shadow Master is."

"Okay. And I think Grant is the Shadow professor though, he shut Michael, the Head Healer, Professor Ashain and his daughter in the hospital wing to die."

"If Grant was a Shadow than he'd know better than to try to kill Brutus Ashain's little brother, Brutus killed a Shadow for that a few Christmases ago. Brutus may be the ugliest person I have ever laid eyes on but he's not one you'd want to cross, he's closest to the Shadow Master and rumor has it that his girlfriend-wife-lover type person is even more high ranking that he is. I've met him personally and I was just possessed but I still knew about that, the Shadow professor is quite high ranking and knows Brutus personally so he would definitely know that. Its not Grant. He's just a complete asshole bastard on a different level."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered in shock that someone could possibly date Brutus. It made him feel both better and worse, better as Michael and Latimer might not be so doomed romantically after all and worse that even someone Scorpius would've thought undateable could be doing better than he was with Molly.

"Yes, it is extremely unlikely that Grant is a Shadow."

"I meant... nevermind."

"What you need to do when you go back is talk to Marius," Varanian spoke up, "Tell him about Maurice so he can seal the connection to the Shadow Master and have another go at getting the universal password, if they are planning to attack the school then they probably need the Shadow professor's help so figuring him out to stop him would be good."

"Why bother?" Roman spat bitterly and miserably, "Maurice is beyond help now, he's already corrupted by Dark Magic. Shadow Master or not, its too late for him. He's just like his mother."

"He's twelve," Scorpius protested angrily, "There's still hope for him."

"I disagree."

"Well you're wrong."

"Just because I'm a pessimist, it doesn't mean I'm wrong!" Roman snapped, "And you two are fools if you think you can change anything, the Shadows are too powerful to be taken down by a child and an old man. Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"Forty-Seven isn't that old," Varanian pointed out defensively as Roman stood.

"My point is that you're fooling yourselves if you think you can make difference! Its too much! You can't stand alone against the Shadows and expect to survive, let alone win! They have a swarm of Specters and an Army of Werewolves, where's your army!? Not existing, that's where!"

"You could help if you want, that'd make four. Do you like those odds better?"

"What so my chances of death go from ninety-nine percent to a hundred percent?! No thank you! You should be focusing on how to avoid getting caught, not throwing yourself into the path of certain doom!" Roman yelled as he started to storm off upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To lie in my filth-covered tomb since you don't bother cleaning the upstairs!"

"You can clean it if it'd make you feel better," Varanian called after them but Roman was closing the trapdoor as his loud angry footsteps continued off, "I don't think he handles stress well."

"Then why'd you ask for his help?" Scorpius wondered.

"Because it would be useful or at least better than just bothering me with petty complaints. He helped the other day after all, sure he bitched and whined but he still did. Not that he doesn't have issues, I heard him crying the first night and he woke up screaming the second."

"How useful," Scorpius sighed and felt a twinge of guilt as he hesitated before continuing, "Do you think that... that he might have a point? The odds do seem kind of... well definitely against us, especially now that the Shadow Master's back and all."

"Of course he has a point, the goal is not an easy one," Varanian pointed out as it were obvious, "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. You can back out if you want, there's no shame in it. But I'm going to keep fighting until the Shadows are gone or die trying, no matter what. Its better to try and fail then never try and all."

"I'm not going anywhere either. What are we going to do about the Werewolf Army then?"

"We kill Greyback. It you cut off the head then the snake will die, we kill the Shadow Master and the Shadows fall apart without leadership. We kill Greyback and there's no one with the strength of will or loyalty to the Shadows to lead and control the Werewolf army."


	40. III: Never Enough

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

* * *

_Jack was rather ticked off with Crystal, all the effort that he'd put into trying and she had had a boyfriend all along. He'd started drinking again. He'd been tempted to just sever contact until he could deal with it - or Crystal broke up with that guy - but he still wanted to see his son. He tried to avoid Crystal, getting Annie to drop Michael back and answer the door to get him from Crystal whenever he could. Annie told him he was being stupid, he told her he didn't what she thought because she was an alcoholic. He was glad he and his sister had such an honest relationship like they did._

_Crystal showed up Michael one evening out of the blue though, Annie wasn't there so Jack hid and went very quiet but she didn't leave. Finally, he sucked it up and just opened the door. He wished he hadn't. Crystal had reeked of beer and had been on an insane rant about Michael magically healing her before dumping him on her to go to 'work' although he thought that probably meant to drink more. Crystal had never been a big drinker, it was something to be concerned about. He blamed her boyfriend, that blasted Bob guy had probably gotten her into it. Michael was sleeping peacefully so Jack just laid him down on the couch beside him and went back to drinking as he half-watched the TV, specifically a horror movie night._

_It was something the station was doing, every Sunday that month was a different theme of horror movies. Zombies the first Sunday, Vampires last week and Werewolves now. Annie loved horror movies and they'd been watching them, he was recording them since Annie was working. Jack had already had a fair bit to drink and he was tired, half drifting asleep and was seriously considering just calling it a night since he'd watch them with Annie later, he'd probably be up earlier with Michael there too. He went to use the bathroom after he'd finished his last beer, showered and brushed his teeth in readiness for bed, he was tired. He hadn't given leaving the TV on while he was gone a second thought, Michael had been sleeping after all. Michael wasn't sleeping when he got back, he was sitting up with wide eyes glued to the screen where a werewolf was tearing someone's head off._

_"Hey! No, no, Mikey, don't watch that," Jack told Michael desperately as he rushed over, scooping his son up and sitting down with Michael's head facing away from the TV, "That's for grown-ups, not for little kids."_

_Michael didn't say anything. Jack hugged his son close, hoping he hadn't been awake long and was maybe too sleepy to have truly registered what he'd seen. Then again, Michael had already seen two people murdered, seen Crystal almost murdered and been attacked himself so horror movies probably wouldn't have that much effect on him anyway. He made the mistake of closing his eyes as he got comfortable as he still held Michael, pulling the blanket over them in a semi-sitting but comfortable position, if not for the screams and howls coming from the TV then he could've fallen asleep. He patted around with his free hand in search for the remote, finally succeeding and trying to remember where the power button was. He pressed a button and the sounds stopped, he felt triumphant as he put it down and drifted off to sleep._

_He didn't realize he'd hit mute instead of the off-button until the morning. Michael didn't sleep for a single second that night, he was so tired that his eyes hurt, they felt like they were burning. But he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even take his eyes from the television screen. The movie marathon ended not too long before sunrise but Michael's fear kept him awake._

* * *

The only flaw in Varanian's plan was the finding of Greyback to kill him and then actually killing him was probably more difficult an action than it sounded. Varanian had killed before and Scorpius had been with him every time, he'd killed the Shadow Duvall to save Scorpius' life at the end of the First Year and then the Shadow Triskett when he'd fallen through the Veil. Shadow Zeke had also apparently died from injuries caused by the brains that Varanian had tricked them into attacking the Aurors, Zeke had been the only one to die and Varanian suspected it could've been the Shadows shutting him up as well. He'd never outright murdered someone before though.

He didn't spend as much time with Varanian had he had on previous breaks though, Varanian's injured arm meant he couldn't help Scorpius with his training as much as he did normally. It was also a bit weird with Roman there, he tended to just hang back and make negative comments. The strange dreams did stop though, as Roman predicted. Scorpius was also surprised with a letter from a Molly, concerned and wishing him the best recovery. He didn't really like being fussed over but he thought it showed Molly cared about him, that was a good sign. The whole thing at the Ministry had made him all the more determined to solidify their relationship with a kiss. That was assuming his parents let him go back to Hogwarts, he was anxious to awaken Monday morning to see his father was reading a letter from Hogwarts.

"What's that?" Scorpius wondered worriedly as he sat down at the table, "You can't possibly blame Hogwarts for what happened with the Ministry."

"We're not," his father pointed out as he folded up the letter, "They owled us, owled everyone probably to explain the changes to calendar. There's an extra week of winter break and so one week less in summer, with the chaos from the Minister's death they think its best to give an extra week for things to stabilize. It also covers another full moon, to make sure there's not another werewolf attacks against Hogwarts. Now that one we are blaming Hogwarts for but it didn't happen while you were there so I suppose its forgivable. They're also switching the Hogsmeade weekends to Sundays rather than Saturdays since the last two happenings were on Saturdays as a precaution."

"Really? Wait, that's great!" Scorpius exclaimed happily, Valentine's Day was on a Sunday which increased his options of doing something romantic and special for Molly and they'd kiss for sure... But what to do? "Father, what do you think is something nice and romantic to do for a girl on Valentine's Day?"

"WHAT!?" his father spluttered out in shock, choking on the tea he'd been drinking.

"You know like how do I make it special for a date?"

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" his father interrupted as he seemed to try to compose himself, he took a deep breath, "Don't you think that you're a bit young to be dating?"

"No, I've had a crush on her since First Year," Scorpius pointed out and his father only looked more uncomfortable as his grandmother came in, "Please, I really want this to go well and I could really use your advice."

"What are we talking about?" his grandmother wondered as she sat down.

"Your grandson wants dating advice," his father said shortly, his grandmother's eyes fluttered in surprise as she turned to him as his mother joined them.

"Dear, don't you think that you're a bit young to be dating?"

"No," Scorpius moaned and regretted asking, why had he thought his family could possibly help him with anything? He wished he was closer to them.

"Aw does my little boy have a crush?" his mother smiled gently.

"Astoria, don't encourage this. He's just a child, he's too young for this," his father insisted and Scorpius felt a flicker of annoyance. He wasn't a child, he may not be an adult yet but 'child' was insulting, "Especially considering... you know. Don't give him any advice."

"Did you want advice, Scorpius?"

"Yes," Scorpius mumbled, "On how to make Valentine's special so she'll be happy and kiss me and we'll be a couple."

"Okay, I can give you some advice for that."

"Astoria!" his father and grandmother protested at the same time but his mother paid them no mind.

"Really?" Scorpius wondered hopefully as his mother turned to face him.

"Yes," his mother nodded, "You're rushing things, you need slow down and wait."

"Wait for how long?"

"Four or maybe five years," his mother offered and Scorpius felt his face fall, his father in trying not to laugh, "Seriously, Scorpius, its better to wait until you're older and more ready, it'll be better for you in the long run."

"Thanks," Scorpius said sarcastically, no longer feeling hungry. When were they going to stop thinking he was a stupid weak child?

* * *

_Working had a calming effect on Crystal, gave her time to process what had happened. Her son had magically healed her. Although she did realize that walking into the hospital and saying that hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had, she'd just been too shocked and anxious to think straight. She had seen Michael heal her with her own eyes and she had trouble believing it so why would they? She called Jack using the phone at work in the morning and he claimed Michael was fine, much to her relief. She asked him to watch Michael for the day instead of sending him to school while she worked which he agreed to._

_She actually went to see the doctor before heading back to the restaurant though, she just wanted to make sure that Michael had healed her and not that she was just insane. She asked him to re-check her arm several times but he insisted it was fine, she was still cancer-free and in reasonable health aside from her heart but the valve was keeping that in check. No bruises from being grabbed, no cuts from the glass, no broken bone, no scars to indicate it had ever occurred at all._

_"Congratulations," the doctor announced suddenly with a smile, breaking her from her thoughts of possibly bringing Michael down to check him out as well._

_"Congratulations on what? Being mostly healthy?" Crystal wondered, doctors didn't tend to congratulate people on that._

_"On being pregnant."_

_"Say again?"_

_"You're pregnant, congratulations."_

_"I can't... I can't be pregnant," Crystal stammered out fearfully, she'd just decided that now that would be a good time to break up with Bob. She couldn't be pregnant. She was just recovering from cancer. She was working two full time jobs. She didn't even have a home. She could barely take care of the child she had and that was her responsible son. How could she handle a needy newborn baby? Bob's baby._

_Crystal didn't know how she managed to keep a straight face as the doctor took her for an ultrasound and it was... different to Michael, she didn't have the overwhelming feeling of clarity that she'd had with Michael. She didn't know what gender the baby was, she didn't feel any closer to knowing what to do, she didn't even feel attached to the baby like she had to Michael. She just felt... terrible._

_Her boss yelled at her all day for not paying attention, she was too distracted to even care. She wasn't any closer to figuring out what to do beyond telling Bob, despite everything she thought he had a right to know. Jack had run away when she'd told him, she thought Bob would probably do the same. She drove over there after work, he opened the door much faster than Jack and looked completely stunned._

_"Crystal... Your arm..." Bob managed as his blue eyes bulged._

_"Michael magically healed me," Crystal told him as she let herself inside._

_"I'm being serious! Your arm looked broken, I went to the hospital to see if you were alright but you weren't there."_

_"Yeah because Michael magically healed me, believe it or not but its the truth."_

_"There's no such thing as magic, Crystal," Bob pointed out as if he was talking to a child._

_"Fine then you explain it and explain the shards of beer bottle I pulled out of my arm that have my blood on them," Crystal said dismissively, "That's not the reason I'm here though."_

_"Its not?" Bob wondered slowly, seemingly still trying to work out how she could've recovered so fast._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"You're pregnant?" Bob repeated quietly as his eyes locked with hers, "Seriously, for real, going to have my child, pregnant?"_

_"Yes," Crystal confirmed as she retrieved the scan photo from her pocket and handed it to him, Bob looked at in stunned amazement before a smile seeped onto his face._

_"I'm going to be a dad," Bob exclaimed delightedly and Crystal found herself pulled into a surprising hug, he was still smiling when he pulled away as his eyes darted between the scan photo and her stomach, "This is the best thing that could've happened."_

_"No. No its not, I'm homeless-"_

_"No! Crystal," Bob interrupted but was still grinning as he took her hands in his own, "You'll move in with me, of course and your kid can stay too. My little prince or princess is not going to be born without a roof over his or her head, they'll stay here with their own rooms and we'll be a family."_

_"I don't... I don't know, Bob," Crystal admitted quietly and fearfully, "You hurt me pretty badly yesterday."_

_"It was an accident! I'd never do anything like that on purpose, you know that. I love you," Bob told her as he caressed her cheek gently and lovingly, "I won't hurt you again, I would never hurt the mother of my perfect little angel, I wouldn't do anything to harm my own flesh and blood. I promise. Let's get married."_

_"What?"_

_"Married," Bob repeated and moved away to a chest of draws near the door, sparing another look at the scan photo that reinvigorate his smile as he hastily started scrambling through the draws. Crystal was seriously starting to wonder if she was dreaming, that everything since she'd gone over to cancel the date had been a dream. Bob returned holding a ring in his hand, a grubby gold with a single diamond, "Will you marry me?"_

_"I don't know," Crystal repeated anxiously but Bob didn't seem to notice as he slid the ring onto one of her fingers._

_"C'mon. Think about what's best for the baby, you were whining that the schoolteacher doesn't think much of your son because he's a bastard born out of wedlock. Our baby won't have that problem, our baby is perfect. The baby will have a room and toys and clothes, anything it wants and a stable environment with both parents. You'll have a home again and so will your son, isn't that better than the streets? And I promise I won't hurt you again."_

_"I want to believe you..." Crystal began, waiting for him to snap at her but his smile hadn't faded, "I need proof that you really aren't going to go back on your word as soon as you lose your temper."_

_"What if I sign up for anger management? Is that enough."_

_"Well... I suppose."_

_"Consider it done. So is that a yes?"_

_"Yes," Crystal hesitantly agreed, what he was saying made sense, it would be better for Michael and the baby. Bob pulled her into another hug, she just hoped that Bob's good mood lasted._

* * *

Scorpius spent most of the rest of the extended break in St Mungo's visiting Michael, including New Year's when everyone put their wands into the air to shoot out sparks in celebration. Usually they just talked about trivial things or played pointless things like Exploding Snap or Gobstones or muggle card games, Wizard Chess if it was just the two of them. Michael seemed in good spirits which Scorpius was glad for, he'd been afraid that the treatment for his arm would be painful based on what he knew from Varanian. He'd still have until they were back in Hogwarts to tell Michael everything though, he couldn't risk them being overheard even though Michael had been given his own private room at Harry's request. Albus and Vern visited quite often as well, in fact Scorpius was sure they visited more often than either of Michael's parents.

Although he did see Jack once and Crystal a couple of times, which also resulted in Albus' painfully awkward attempts to get close to Crystal if he was also there. Either Albus was incredibly shy, unusually stuttering and shaking - a healer had even asked him if he was feeling alright once - or blurting out random facts while sweating profusely. He was sure Crystal noticed but was good enough to not say anything, she was always very polite and very quiet. Tired too, so much so that she looked ill and gripped her chest over her heart as if pain more than once but insisted it was normal and nothing was wrong if anyone asked. She was hurt too, the last time he visited Michael was two days before they were set to go back to Hogwarts - since Michael was going home that day - and was surprised to see her with a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Scorpius asked before he could stop himself.

"Work," Crystal answered dismissively.

"What are you, a Boxer?" Albus demanded in confusion.

"No, one of my jobs is a care assistant for the elderly. Mr Perkins hit me in the head with his cane when we were trying to convince him to come inside or at least put his clothes back on. It happens."

"Happens all the time," Michael added strangely and Crystal nodded.

"Stupid crazy old people," Albus complained before his face lit up, "I know! I'll get one of the healers to heal it for you."

"I'd rather you didn't, people who already saw it would think it strange to have healed so fast," Crystal pointed out and Albus appeared crestfallen that his attempt to help her had failed.

They went back to the usual, muggle card game this time which Scorpius lost at it but didn't lose as badly as Albus, who was especially terrible at it while Michael excelled. Scorpius' father was the first to pick him up so he bade farewell to his friends and Crystal before leaving, he packed up his trunk ready to go back to Hogwarts even though they didn't leave until Monday. He visited Varanian on Sunday as well, he'd become quite accustomed to being met with Roman's wand aimed at him before Roman recognized him and relaxed. Scorpius thought he was quite on edge really.

"I can't talk long, I'm going to try find Greyback. He'll have to resurface for the full moon tonight after all," Varanian pointed out when Scorpius got down into the basement, "So let's make it quick. You know what you're doing when you get back to Hogwarts? Checking the wands is good if Marius doesn't give you the password anyway, if he does then try go with that."

"Yeah, I got it," Scorpius nodded, "Are you sure you should be going after him with your still banged up?"

"Start with my so-called brother," Roman commented bitterly from his usual position of leaning back against the wall with his arms folded, "Bastard left us for broke after our parents died."

"That doesn't make him a Shadow," Varanian pointed out, "And I'll be fine, Scorpius. Start with Dunbrooke or Florian since they can't do Patronuses, I couldn't find as much on them as I could for the others. And try get Maurice to talk about his time at that 'school' because the teachers would be Shadows, the more we know the better."

"I'll do my best," Scorpius promised, "And I'll stop obsessing over Grant. And I don't think its the Divination professor either, she said something about hoping Selwyn gets what he deserves and he's a Shadow."

"We know its not a woman anyway, plus she's blind so I doubt the Shadows would bother with her. Selwyn's one of the two Death Eaters who attacked her and her father, who they killed, so I don't think she'd work with him anyway."

"Who was the other?"

"Dead," Varanian stated bluntly, "I have to go now, I'll be in touch. Get Ashain's kid to send the vulture again if you can, if it would stay long enough for me to reply then that would work."

"Couldn't you reply with a talking Patronus?"

"I can't do a talking Patronus and neither can you."

"Fair point. Will you ring me about how it goes though?"

"If you like," Varanian shrugged as he headed for the steps, "Take care, Scorpius. Watch your back."

"You too," Scorpius offered as Varanian left, leaving him alone with Roman who was looking rather melancholy, "Well... I'm just going to go too. Bye, Roman."

"Wait! You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Roman burst out desperately, breaking from his thoughts as he practically jumped to block Scorpius' path and continued awkwardly, "Where my... my... um... sons will... will be?"

"Yes."

"And you're... friends with... with them both?"

"Yes."

"Could you... Could you tell Orous... tell Orous that..." Roman started to ask but trailed off.

Roman opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was struggling to find the right words. Or maybe it was difficult for him to ask a favor of someone he barely knew. Or maybe he just didn't know what to say. Finally Roman sighed heavily, apparently giving up and looking more dejected than ever as he just turned and retreated back upstairs.

Scorpius actually felt bad for him, he'd traded one kind of imprisonment of being forced to obey the Shadows to another where he was forced to stay hidden. No wonder he was in a bad mood. Scorpius nearly called him back to finish his sentence to start some kind of communication with Orous but decided against it, he didn't know if Orous knew about his parentage or not. He didn't think Orous had known before Christmas but if the Ministry were looking for a permanent guardian for Maurice then Orous' stepdad would have been on their list, meaning Orous _might_ have been told. Even if Orous did know, he wouldn't know about his mother being a Shadow or making Roman stay away. Considering everything he'd been though, maybe Orous was better off not knowing.

* * *

Michael was wracked with guilt. He couldn't stop thinking about the man from the Ministry, the guy who had used to be a healer and had stepped up to help with the injured before dying. The man had saved his life and it tore Michael up inside that he hadn't been able to repay the favor, he couldn't get it out of his head no matter how hard he tried. And what made him feel worse was that he didn't even know the man's name, they'd just gotten on with things and never even bothered with names. The man had saved the life of a nameless stranger and Michael had failed to save him. It bothered him immensely and he couldn't shake the guilt. No one else cared or even understood why he did but he couldn't help it.

The other thing tormenting him was his arm. It hurt. A lot. Like his arm was still on fire. He couldn't complain about it though, the healer had explained from the start that he basically had a choice between less pain and a slower recovery or more pain and a faster recovery. He'd insisted on the latter, wanting to have his arm back as soon as possible regardless of the cost, especially since his left was his dominant arm. He had three potions first thing when he woke up and three last thing before he - tried - to go to sleep, he had his only pain potion in the middle - which was good because that was the time his friends visited so it was easier to pretend he as alright - and then had a salve applied to his arm every few hours - it lessened each week - just for his arm. He had a newfound respect for Varanian.

He desperately wished to be back in home or Hogwarts to give him things to distract himself but the break had been extended an extra week and Crystal would rather he be in the hospital for his own safety. He was also disheartened to learn his wand had been charred, for some reason he'd stupidly thought that it would be protected but no. A healer had tried a spell with it to test and it still worked at least, he really didn't want a new wand, especially considering how hard it had been to get that one. He supposed it didn't matter, his arm looked ruined so why not his wand? He couldn't complain, at least he was alive unlike that poor nameless man.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked and Michael was drawn away from his melancholic memories as they finished getting on his jacket to go, his friends had left already.

"Fine," Michael lied with a fake smile but unlike his friends, Crystal didn't look like she bought it and once again gripped her chest as she had been doing, "Are you?"

"Its just my heart," Crystal brushed it off as she had been doing but since he was going home that day, she must've decided it was alright to elaborate, "The valve in my heart is failing, that's why I passed out at the start of September. Its not a big deal, I knew when I got it that it only had a ten to fifteen year lifespan and in its defense, it has lasted fourteen and a half-ish so far."

"They'll give you another one, though?"

"I'm on the waiting list to be put on the waiting list for the operation. Did you know they have waiting lists for waiting lists?" Crystal explained and gave a weak smile at her rhetorical question, "Of course if it fails completely before then I jump onto the other list and will have to be in hospital, I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"Me too," Michael admitted worriedly, "Does Bob know?"

"Yes, he's been much nicer to me because of it. This is the first bruise since Agnes' seventh birthday because apparently a two tier birthday cake wasn't good enough, this was because I badgered about him about bringing you to the station on Monday since I have work."

"You didn't need to do that, I could've just gone by myself."

"Not with one arm," Crystal insisted before sighing heavily and looking sad, "We can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean?" Michael wondered in confusion.

"Jack has a point, Michael, you come home every year more scarred, more hurt. Its not right. Sometimes I think that we get so used to Bob that we forget what its like to not constantly have the threat hanging over you, forget that its not supposed to be like that. Not in school and not at home."

"Crystal, its fine," Michael brushed it off, confused by what she was talking about, "Life isn't fair. This is just how things are, you make the best of things."

"You don't even understand what I'm saying, do you? You think this is normal."

"Not really," Michael admitted and felt bad by how upset she looked, "Its okay, don't be sad. Things will get better."

"No they won't. Bad things just happen to you, good things only happen when you fight for them. We can't live like like this. I can't go on like this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I... I don't know," Crystal muttered as she trailed off, the spark of determination fading from her eyes as she gripped her heart again, "Nevermind."

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you," a new voice said and both jumped in surprise to see Mr Potter standing in the doorway, Michael hadn't seen him since he'd carried him to the hospital. He looked exhausted and his smile was strained, "How are you doing?"

"Great," Michael lied and grinned to which Mr Potter nodded.

"Mrs Sanford, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Michael?"

"Um... Sure, I'll go and check out with the healers," Crystal announced as she stood, kissing Michael gently on the forehead before leaving, "I'll be back."

"So how are you, really?" Mr Potter asked as he came over to him, "The healers say you're in more pain that you let on."

"I guess I have a high tolerance for pain, its bearable pain. I'll be fine and that's what's important, if I was a muggle then they'd have had to amputate it."

"Right," Mr Potter nodded again and looked guilty, "I wanted to apologize to you, Michael, I shouldn't have used you like that. It wasn't right of me or fair on you, your arm wouldn't have been burned at all if I'd sent you back with the others. I'm sorry."

"Its alright, I wanted to help," Michael shrugged it off dismissively, "I should be apologizing to you, I'm sorry I wasn't more useful."

"You were plenty useful, you did a fantastic job. Really. You're not at fault here."

"Neither were you, please don't feel bad. My arm will be fine, should be healed up before the next Quidditch match even."

"That's great," Mr Potter offered but his smile was even more strained than the one before and died even quicker, "If there's anything you need, anything at all or any help with anything, at school or at home then don't hesitate to ask. Alright?"

"Alright," Michael agreed although he had no intention of ever doing so. Mr Potter opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the arrival of a newcomer, Rooke, the family friend that he'd met on the day of the attack. The one that something was off about.

"Hey Michael, how you doing?" Rooke greeted him pleasantly with a warm smile and it hit Michael what bothered him about Rooke. His smiles and cheerfulness were false. Michael recognized from himself, he was good at it too but there was always something very subtle about the eyes that gave it away if you looked really closely, Rooke was the same.

"Great," Michael lied once again.

"Good to hear. Sorry to cut this short but are you done, Harry? Its a full moon so we should get going."

"Okay," Mr Potter agreed obviously as he went to leave, "I'll let you go then, Michael. Take care. And think about what I said, I'm here for you."

* * *

Scorpius couldn't wait to get back for Hogwarts, he woke well before the sun rose but was too eager to get back to sleep. He took an unusual amount of time getting dressed, both to kill time and because he'd be seeing Molly. He changed his clothes three different times before being satisfied and still was bit early for breakfast, he decided to recheck his trunk before heading down to help the house-elves with breakfast. It had been awhile since he'd talked to them, his house-elf friend Yip was in a cheerful mood - as he usually was - and had the others doing a breakfast-making song with him.

Scorpius had more breakfast than usual since he knew he wouldn't get to eat anything except junk from the trolley until late for the feast back at Hogwarts. It still felt forever since they were on the move, only his grandmother was dressed at breakfast and she wasn't even coming to see him off! His parents seemed to be a strangely affectionate mood, he saw them kiss twice. Normally he wouldn't care too much but every second was a wasted second when he could be getting back to Hogwarts, which was a much more productive place to be. He wanted to see how Maurice was doing, see his friends and Molly as well as finally be able to fill Michael in back at the Room That Doesn't Exist. It felt like forever before they were on their way, although he was frequently reminded that they were getting there early anyway.

He hugged his grandmother and allowed himself to be kissed several times before leaving. Finally they reached the station though, his parents seemed to be walking unusually slowly. Scorpius was pushing all his things on the trolley and he was still faster than them, why were they so determined to drag their heels? Or was his unusual impatience just making it seem like that? They were almost at the barrier when he heard a familiar voice.

"You just walk towards it and go through," Michael was saying, sounding exasperated.

"Are you sure its the right place?" a man's voice who Scorpius didn't recognize complained in reply.

"Yes! I've gone through three times to show you now. Just do it already, its easy really."

"Well its easy for you. How do I know that you're not going to make it turn into a solid brick wall when I go towards it so I'll look like an idiot and get hurt?"

"I can't control it, it just... is open like that."

"Yeah because I should take your word for it," the man snorted.

"Then just go home, I can take it from here."

"I'm supposed to make sure your magic crap gets on the train okay, I can hardly do it from here."

"I'll tell Crystal that you did it, lie. You like lying to her," Michael insisted and Scorpius was starting to get why he was sounding so exasperated.

"What? So you can make it seem like I was too afraid to go through the barrier?! Like hell!"

"I wouldn't do that," Michael protested as Scorpius finally drew near enough to see his friend, surprised that Michael was sporting a split lip. His surprise turned to horror when he saw the man that Michael had been talking to, it was the man he'd seen in the crystal ball, Michael's killer.


	41. III: Opening A Door

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_So Scorp is gonna get to mac up on Molly for Valentines?_**  
_He's gonna try, you'll have to wait to see whether he succeeds or not_

* * *

_Jack didn't know how he kept a straight face when Crystal came round for Michael, announcing her engagement and pregnancy and moving in with him. It felt too surreal to not be a dream, he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than nod and silently hand the exceptionally quiet Michael to her. He was sure she said other things but Jack hadn't heard anything after 'Bob and I are getting married.' People were probably supposed to say congratulations but then the person announcing it was also supposed to sound happy about it instead of indifferent, Jack was glad when they left. He went back over and sat on the couch, he didn't drink, he didn't move, he just tried to process the news.  
_

_The next few days were a blur and not the drunken kind, he couldn't focus on the last of his community service, he couldn't pay attention to when Annie spoke to him. Apparently Crystal had called but he didn't want to talk to her. He couldn't believe she was getting married, it was like a death sentence. The end of any hope he had of getting her back, of being together again, of being a real family with them and Michael. He was losing her forever. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't just stand back and watch as she married another._

_"What do I do?" Jack asked of Annie desperately, "I can't let this happen."_

_"There's nothing you can do, its Crystal and Bob's choice," Annie shrugged it off as she handed him a beer, "It's nothing to do with you. I'm sorry."_

_"But its not fair!" Jack protested as he took a few swigs of his drink._

_"I'm sorry, did you just come from an alternate dimension where life doesn't suck or something? When has life ever acted fairly? Life's a bitch."  
_

_"You know what I mean!" Jack snapped irritably before sighing sadly, "How can she be getting married? Doesn't she know how much I love her?"  
_

_"Probably not," Annie commented with a dismissive shrug as she took another swig from her own beer and the idea slotted into his mind._

_"Then I should tell her," Jack announced as he got to his feet, Annie nearly choked on her beer as she hastily jumped up too to stop him._

_"No you shouldn't. Jack, you had your chance with her and you blew it. It doesn't matter what you feel, she's moved on for better or for worse and you have to accept that. This won't make a difference, all it will do is hurt your feelings when she rejects you."_

_"I have to try," Jack insisted as he pushed past her to leave, ignoring her pleas as he headed out and tore off on his motorcycle._

_He'd been given Crystal's address but it was the first time that he hadn't been there before, he thought it was a grubby kind of street and a cramped looking house. Wedged in between the other houses with a small square of front yard behind the drab wall, it was all concrete. The drapes were all closed and were all dark colors, the door looked like it might have been green once but it just looked dark and unwelcoming, the silver house number was peeling off like it didn't want to be there. Jack hoped he had the right place as he rapped on the door, a moment later it was opened by the familiar face of his son._

_"Jack!" Michael exclaimed, looking panicked and extremely tired, "What are you doing?! Its the full moon! You can't be out or werewolves could get you."_

_"Werewolves aren't going to get me," Jack brushed it off and tried not to be concerned by it, "I need to talk to Crystal, is she in?"_

_"Yes but you shouldn't. You need to get out of the street, werewolves could get you."_

_"Werewolves aren't getting anyone. Now come on, just get Crystal. Its important."_

_"Did a werewolf bited you?"_

_"Michael!" Jack snapped and Michael flinched.  
_

_"I'm going," Michael whispered as he closed the door and went to - hopefully - get Crystal. A minute later the door opened again, this time it was Crystal._

_"What do you want Jack?" Crystal demanded and looked unusually angry, "And what is wrong with you? Michael is terrified to sleep now because of werewolves."_

_"You can't marry Bob," Jack blurted out before he could stop himself, whatever Crystal was talking about could wait, Crystal blinked in surprise._

_"What?"_

_"You can't marry Bob," Jack repeated, realizing he should probably have thought about what he was going to say before turning up in the middle of the night.  
_

_"Yes I can. And am, this summer even before the baby's born."_

_"Well don't do it then!"_

_"Jack, nothing you can say is going to change my mind."_

_"Would it... Would it make a difference if I told you that no one could love anyone as much as I love you," Jack stammered out awkwardly, __his mind frantically grasping at words to describe how he felt and the lump in his throat making it harder to get the words out, "I love you and I want us to be together and with Mikey as a family. Don't marry that guy. Marry... Marry me, give me a proper chance. I know I don't have much to offer right now but we'd have each other and the rest would fall into place, I don't even mind being a stepdad to your baby with that guy because its your baby too and that's good enough for me. I know I screwed up before and hurt you, I've made a lot of mistakes but I was just a stupid kid then but I'm an adult now. Please, don't marry him, Crystal, I can't lose you."  
_

_"You already lost me, Jack," Crystal pointed out quietly but firmly, "You're right though, you were just a stupid kid and so was I. Just move on, we didn't know any better and its not love, it didn't mean anything and it never will."_

_"How can you even say that?!" Jack demanded as tears fought to free themselves from his eyes as he backed away from her, "It mattered to me!"_

_Jack fled on his motorcycle. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, let alone speak to her. How could she say it didn't mean anything? She and Michael meant everything to him. Those months with her and the first few years with Michael had been the best years of his life. And apparently it didn't matter. Crystal didn't care, she never had. All hope was gone. He'd never get Crystal back, he'd never get his family back. It wasn't only gone but it had never been there to begin, his memories were tarnished now.  
_

* * *

"Hey Scorpius," Michael greeted him with a slightly strained smile, "Bob, this is my friend Scorpius and his parents."

"Are they all frea-"

"Yes they're magical," Michael interrupted quickly, if Scorpius didn't know any better than he'd have thought Bob was about to ask if they were freaks.

"And you would be?" Scorpius questioned of the stranger, trying not to panic that it was the man he'd seen kill Michael in the crystal ball. Although it dawned on him that Michael had already mentioned his name as Bob... he was sure Michael had mentioned a Bob before... his stepdad?

"Robert Wilson, senior. Mr Wilson to you, Scorpion," the stranger introduced himself and puffed up his chest proudly.

"Scorpius," Michael corrected in a whisper while Scorpius' parents were forced to hang back as some muggle tourists wondered by.

"Well how am I supposed to pronounce that?" _Bob_ - Scorpius wasn't going to think of his friend's killer by a polite term - hissed at Michael irritably but Scorpius still caught it.

"Like Scorpion but with 'us' instead of 'on.'"

"Bet you can't even spell that," Bob whispered cruelly and Michael looked disheartened, Scorpius bit back the urge to demand if he could spell it and that it wasn't Michael's fault he had Dyslexia as his parents rejoined them at that moment.

"Astoria Malfoy," his mother introduced herself and offered her hand, Bob's eyes flicked up and down before he smiled and shook her hand, "And this is my husband, Draco. Scorpius' parents."

"Pleasure to meet you..." Bob offered at a normal volume and paused, his smile faltering as if he struggled with their names. He held the handshake maybe longer than was normal, his father made no move to shake the muggle's hand, "Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

"Are you Michael's father?"

"No, he's my wife's son."

"Ah right, shall we go through the barrier then?" his father said stiffly and gestured for Mr Wilson to go first, unlike before he didn't hesitate to push Michael's trolley on through with Scorpius' parents right on behind. Scorpius stopped Michael before he could follow though.

"Michael, that's the guy. The one I saw in Divination killing you," Scorpius told him seriously and anxiously, expecting Michael to seem concerned but he just scowled.

"I'm sure you have him confused with someone else, its just my stepdad," Michael shrugged it off.

"No I'm not confused. That's the guy who beat you to death, I'm sure of it. Your stepdad is going to kill you."

"No, he's not."

"Michael, I saw it!"

"Well you saw wrong, I'm not in danger from Bob," Michael insisted as he went through the barrier, Scorpius frustratedly followed after him with the trolley.

"- compulsive need for attention, I'm not surprised he jumped in the path of magic fire. He'd do anything just to get the focus on himself, he's extremely self-centered," Bob was saying to his parents, "But its not his fault, he's mentally deranged. Its why he's so anti-social, arrogant, unintelligent and violent, been obsessed with drawing gruesome images since he was two. I think its genetic, his father's a violent sociopath who's been in jail three times for viciously assaulting random strangers and his aunt's doing time for murder. But I commend your son's bravery on staying friends with such a troubled child."

"Doesn't matter, let's just get this stuff on the train," Michael offered and helped Scorpius push his trolley with the arm not in a sling.

"Bob doesn't seem to like you very much. He's going to kill you."

"Grant doesn't sem to like me very much either, is he going to kill me too?"

"This is serious, why doesn't it bother you that I saw your stepdad beating you to death?! You could die!" Scorpius demanded irritably, annoyed that Michael's own life didn't seem to bother him, "And what happened to your lip? Did he already try to kill you once already?"

"No I just fell and whacked my face on something when I was heading to the toilet in the dark last night, one arm is making things a bit awkward," Michael pointed out so casually and so believably perfect that Scorpius might have bought it in any other situation but his instincts screamed it was a lie. Michael was a much better liar than you'd expect. And maybe so was Crystal? Michael and Scorpius both went to reach for Free's cage at the same time to hand off to the porter, Michael flinched fearfully back.

It was like something had clicked into place in Scorpius' mind. His split lip now. His dislocated shoulder at the start of the year, he'd been crying before Scorpius found him even. His burned hand at the Quidditch World Cup. His broken wrist and black eye last year in Diagon Alley. The bruises on his wrist at the start of that year from the 'cast'. Hadn't Jack even said that Michael been injured in three 'car crashes' where Bob was driving but only Michael had been hurt? Then there was how he was on edge a bit after he'd been home, flinching as if expecting to be hit, maybe there was even something to him coming back looking starved. He rarely said much about his homelife after all, rarely went home for breaks, rarely got letters from home.

Michael wasn't concerned that Scorpius had seen Bob beating him to death because it happened to him before. Well not the death part. Maybe Michael did genuinely believe that Scorpius had been mistaken about him dying which was why it didn't concern him? But no. It couldn't be true. Michael was one of his best friends and probably his closest friend, Scorpius would have... he would have known if Michael was being abused. And even if he hadn't noticed, Michael would've told them already if something was wrong so they could help. Abby, Albus and Rose all had at least one parent who worked - or had worked - on the law side of things even. It was insane. It was impossible. Why had he even thought it?

They went back over to get Michael's trolley to unload, Bob and his parents were still talking and Scorpius kicked himself for looking at Bob's oversized hands. Specifically the grazed knuckles, like he'd been in a fight... Or had beaten his friend. Scorpius felt like throwing up as he pushed the trolley back over to the train with Michael walking with him, the memory from the crystal ball played in his mind. Was it really possible that Bob was abusing his friend? He almost asked Michael but the words got caught in his throat, he could hardly ask while Bob was around anyway. And what if Michael went off on one again? What if he was just jumping to conclusions and Bob was innocent and Michael got offended? But no, he'd been right about Bob and even if he wasn't being abused then his life was still in danger.

"Hey guys, how was your break?" a voice greeted them and Scorpius was drawn from his thoughts by the arrival of Orous, along with Orous' stepdad who started helping get the trunks onto the train, "What happened to your arm?"

"Third degree burns?" Mr Knox guessed and Michael nodded.

"From the Ministry attack," Michael pointed out and Mr Knox must have heard about it - despite being a muggle - as he nodded with a look of understanding, "How did you know?"

"Firefighter, see these sort of injuries all the time."

"Ah yeah, Orous said. You people do good work, its nice to meet you. I'm Michael."

"Cade Knox."

"You okay, Scor?" Orous asked as Cade and Michael continued their conversation, "You look a bit anxious."

"Me? I'm fine," Scorpius lied, he was not fine, he was seriously concerned, "Hey Orous, you're a... well raised with muggles. Do casts usually leave bruises?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Orous wondered in confusion.

"No. No reason. Just curious. How was your break?"

"Pretty... interesting. Have you seen Maurice around? I really want to talk to him."

"He's back at Hogwarts since his... Roman... father was in hiding," Scorpius answered awkwardly as his newfound knowledge about Orous' biological parents came back to mind, "Roman Rivers is completely innocent though, he was only forced to do their bidding because he was possessed but he's free from the Specter now and hopefully safe from being arrested by Aurors and killed by Shadows. Why... Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I just erm... do."

"You know, don't know?" Scorpius half asked and half realized.

"Yeah, my dad and told me on Christmas about Maurice and my... _biological_ father. You know too?"

"Yeah, I was... around."

"Someone from the Ministry was waiting for us when we got back from Canada, they told Dad about the attack and about what happened with Roman being part of it and Maurice now being parentless. He might be coming to live with us. That's why I really want to talk to him, see where he stands with all... this. I was hoping he could meet Dad too but I guess not," Orous explained and trailed off with a shrug.

"How do you feel about it all?" Scorpius wondered with genuine curiosity.

"I was kinda weirded out at first but... I guess I'm getting there. Family's family, I always wanted a brother or sister anyway but Dad can't have children. In a way its good that we're already friends because some brothers don't get along," Orous told him and looked worried, "I'm more concerned about how Maurice is taking it. It'll be worse for him with everything going on and he's um... not very usual when it comes to thinking about family anyway."

"Well I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"Really?"

"Okay no, not really," Scorpius admitted, recalling how Maurice had tried to Cruciate his own father, he could certainly react strangely to things, "But I hope so. And he should come around if he doesn't, eventually anyway."

"Thanks," Orous offered with a slight nod, "And um... do you think Molly would like to hang out sometime? Technically we're cousins and I've never had a cousin before, I'd like for us to be friends or at least get along. If she'd like, I mean it probably doesn't matter to her because she has loads of cousins on the Weasley side and I'm not really worth knowing anyway."

"I'm sure she'd love to, you're a great person."

"A great person who had a chunk torn out of their soul," Orous pointed out quietly and solemnly, "Tony's still having a hard time with it too."

"Orous!" Vern's voice exclaimed and Scorpius was moved aside so Vern could hug his friend, Scorpius was pulled into a hug himself by Albus a second later while the younger two started talking about their breaks.

"Well fancy seeing you here, my friend," Albus commented cheerfully and gestured to Michael still talking with Cade about burns, "So he's here... Is Crystal around?"

"No, Michael's stepdad brought him," Scorpius pointed out bitterly as his suspicions about Bob returned to mind, he'd known him only a few minutes but already hated him. Scorpius jerked his head in Bob's direction, still in conversation with his parents and Albus looked surprised, "That's him talking to my parents. Bob."

"Crystal's married to him, really?"

"Yep."

"But she's so beautiful and he's so... eugh. Even Jack is a decent looking guy despite being... him, shouldn't she have higher standards?" Albus complained before brightening up, "Wait this is perfect, its easier for me to win her away from a loser."

"Give it up, Albus. She's married with a bunch of children," Scorpius complained and it dawned on him that he wasn't actually sure how many siblings Michael had. He scowled at this, he told Michael everything and he didn't even know how many stupid siblings Michael had?

"Nice jacket," someone else commented and Scorpius spun to see Molly had came over them, she smiled and he managed to return it as she hugged him as he mumbled a thanks. For just a moment the blissful scent of cherries in her hair cast his concerns about Michael from his mind, they returned when they pulled apart and Scorpius was glad to be on eye level with Molly for once, "How you doing?"

"Can't complain," Scorpius brushed it off, "How are you?"

"Not too bad, can't wait to get back in the air. I miss being on a broom."

"Don't you practice at home?"

"I try not to since it upsets my sister," Molly explained with a half-hearted shrug before one of the other prefects called her name and waved her over, "Damn prefect stuff, catch up with you later. Glad you're okay."

* * *

_"You were right," Jack snapped to Annie as he got back into the apartment and slammed the door behind him, "Every person in the world sucks. She said that it didn't matter."_

_"I told you it would end badly," Annie pointed out, curled up on the couch with a new bottle of beer, stronger stuff, "But then what do I know? I'm an idiot. Want a beer? I already drank the one you left I'm afraid."_

_"You drank my almost full bottle, your own and started on something else while I was out?" Jack wondered, momentarily broken from his grief to be concerned as he was forcibly reminded of their dad, "I wasn't even gone that long, less than an hour."_

_"Yup. And?"_

_"And... nevermind," Jack sighed as he shoved Annie's unhealthy drinking habits out of his mind, wiping his eyes from the tears as he started to pack his things, "You have issues."  
_

_"Weird. That's the same thing my social worker said after I bit her," Annie mused as she watched him, "Going somewhere?"  
_

_"Yep."_

_"I was joking."_

_"I know but I wasn't."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Don't know. Don't care. Anywhere but here," Jack told her shortly as he finished and zipped up the bag, he hadn't accumulated a lot since his room was the couch.  
_

_"Why?" Annie demanded as he started to walk towards the door, she followed him to block his path._

_"I can't be here right now. I can't be around Crystal right now. I just have to go."_

_"For how long?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Don't you think you're overreacting? So she rejected you, I fuckin' told you she would. Its no excuse to just take off! You're upset and just not thinking straight, driving off in the middle of the night with no idea where you're going, for how long and hardly anything is stupid and irresponsible! Don't do something else you'd regret."  
_

_"My mind is made up, I have to do this. You just wouldn't understand because you don't give a shit about anyone or anything," Jack snapped at her, annoyed with her trying to stop him and wanting to lash out at someone to ease his hurt. He saw what might have been a flicker of hurt in her eyes, "I'm adult and I can do what I want so get out of my way."  
_

_"What about Michael?" Annie protested angrily, "You're just gonna walk out on your son again?"_

_"Well if I'm so stupid and irresponsible then he'll be better off with me gone, won't he!?"  
_

_"No, he won't! Don't you think he's been through enough already without his dad abandoning him now?!"_

_"I'm not going forever!" Jack insisted, "He'll still be here when I get back. So move the hell aside, Annie!"_

_"Fine," Annie spat as she stepped out of his way, he pulled open the door, "You're being selifsh and making a stupid mistake."_

_"Well what do you know? You're an idiot and an alcoholic," Jack complained irritably and started to walk out before Annie spoke again._

_"Please don't go," she pleaded, no longer sounding angry but unusually vulnerable. _

_Jack didn't look back or bother to reply, she had no right to tell him what to do or to try guilt him into staying because of Michael. Michael didn't like him anyway. He slammed the door behind him as he walked away. Packing his stuff onto the motorcycle and speeding away from Oxford.  
_

* * *

Scorpius sorely regretted arriving so early, he was stuck wandering around the platform and making idle conversation with his friends while his suspicions Bob continued to gnaw away at his thoughts. Time dragged by before he was finally was able to say goodbye to his parents, he was hugging them farewell when he was distracted by a yelp of pain and turned at Michael's cry to see Bob must've just patted his injured shoulder hard.

"Oops sorry, wrong shoulder," Bob apologized and seemed torn between trying to appear sincere and trying to smile.

He patted Michael's other shoulder with enough force that Scorpius was sure it hurt, Michael already had his teeth gritted against the pain from Bob touching his burns so it was hard to tell. Those who had looked went back to their own conversations but Scorpius' gaze lingered long enough to catch Bob whisper something to Michael, Scorpius was too far to hear the words but it looked threatening. _That's it_, Scorpius thought to himself miserably and defeatedly, _I have to ask Michael about his homelife._

They boarded the train and he passed Dom muttering about wishing Aurelius was there as he went to get a compartment with Albus, Vern, Orous, Corin and Michael. The train journey was actually as frustrating as being on the platform, idle conversation and games while his mind was still on Bob and having to ask Michael. He couldn't think of any polite way to say it, he'd just have to blurt it out and hope for the best. And preferably that same night as his anxiety would eat up his mind otherwise. He simultaneously kept thinking it was impossible and explained everything at the same time.

Not even the Thestrals could shake the thoughts from his mind, nor could the delicious meal and Rose's enthusiastic conversation about the break. Maurice didn't say anything beyond a hello and ate silently without paying attention to what they were saying, he chose to skip dessert - as usual - to head back to the dormitory, as did Corin. Scorpius thought it was a good reason to get the Room That Doesn't Exist before curfew so he could talk to Michael, both to fill him on everything. And ask him about Bob. He was dreading it but at the same time desperate to just get it out of his system.

"Hey Michael, we should head up to bed too. It'll take you longer to unpack and stuff with your arm, I can help you," Scorpius invented and Michael seemed to catch on.

"That'd be good," Michael agreed, "I'm full anyway."

"Are you going too, Al?" Rose prompted of her cousin who looked crestfallen.

"And miss dessert?" Albus complained.

"Its fine, Scorpius is more than enough," Michael offered with a flash of a smile, "See you tomorrow. Or later, Al."

They headed off and went straight to the Room That Doesn't Exist for more privacy, Scorpius started by filling him in on what had happened over the break. About finding the Pensieve - and explaining what a Pensieve was to the muggle-born - and Roman's memories of his innocence then the events that followed with Varanian, the Ministry and the Scepter, as well as Varanian's plan to kill Greyback. Michael listened intently as he always did and Scorpius found himself dreading the end of his narrative, Michael asked a few questions that Scorpius struggled to pay attention to so he was his answers weren't very satisfactory.

"You seem... tired," Michael pointed out after awhile, apparently noticing Scorpius' anxiety as he stood, "Why don't we head back to the dormitory and talk about this some other time?"

"There's one more thing," Scorpius said as he also jumped up.

"Okay, what?"

"Its about your stepdad, Bob."

"Scorpius, you can't still be on this murder thing?" Michael complained and rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Bob is not going to beat me to death, you can't take your crystal thing seriously or at least not literally."

"Does Bob beat you?" Scorpius blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"What kind of question is that? Bob and I don't always get along and see eye to eye but he'd never hurt me. Not all muggles are bad, Scorpius."

It was the perfect mixture of surprise and offense, calmly negating his question. It was exactly how Scorpius had expected him to react and Michael's mismatched eyes met his own, he didn't shy away from Scorpius' gaze. But it was a lie. Scorpius' instincts screamed at him that it was a lie. And he felt a surge of anger, he told Michael everything and Michael had just lied to his face about something majorly important.

"Let's just get to bed, okay?" Michael insisted as he looked away to head towards the door.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Scorpius yelled before he could himself, shocking himself and Michael by the volume as Michael flinched but looked back as Scorpius stalked over to him, "You were worried about what I'd seen in the crystal until I mentioned beating you to death, you stopped caring as soon as you had the description. You knew it was Bob and you said nothing, you're not surprised because he's beaten you before but you're protecting him! That's why the injuries, why you don't go home or talk about it. He's abusing you."

"Just drop it, okay?!" Michael snapped back.

"I didn't hear a no!"

"No then! Bob laid a hand on me!"

"I heard what he whispered to you," Scorpius lied forcefully and Michael's eyes flickered fearfully.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Scorpius countered and Michael met his eyes again, Michael seemed to relax just a touch.

"Yes. You didn't hear anything and there's nothing to hear."

"Then why you worried before you caught on that you were lying?!"

"Just drop it, okay?! My homelife is none of your business!" Michael insisted, looking upset, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because... Because you're my friend, I don't want you to be hurt or die," Scorpius explained as he anger lessened somewhat, he was coming on a bit strong and his eyes darted to the ground "I know its not exactly the same thing but... those muggles had me prisoner and I... I was b-beaten too... and... it... it makes me sick to think of someone I care about going through that too."

"If you really care about me then you'll drop it," Michael said quietly after a minute and felt a stab of hurt that Michael still wouldn't trust him enough to talk about it.

"Fine. Why don't I drop it with you and go talk to one of the teachers?"

"No!" Michael protested desperately as Scorpius turned back to head to the door, Michael would have to come around when his life wasn't in danger, Scorpius put his hand on the doorhandle, "Scorpius, don't! I've never asked you for anything before, I'm asking you for this now, drop it!"

"You know I can't do that."

"You _promised_ you wouldn't use the Acutus Curse but you did," Michael snapped and Scorpius glanced back in surprise to see Michael was trying not to cry, "You destroyed my eye and gave me this scar, and you know what? It hurt. A lot. But I forgave you, Scorpius, I forgave you for all that. But I can't, I _can't_ forgive you if you do this. I can't forgive you if you tell anyone about Bob's abuse, its about more than me. You'll destroy my life and my family. Without Bob we have no home, the little ones would go into foster care and Crystal and I would be homeless. Crystal has a heart condition, she couldn't handle that, especially not right now. Please, Scorpius."


	42. III: Discord

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! I'm finally feeling better (fingerscrossed) so update speed should hopefully pick up again, I prefer daily updates even more than you guys. And for those interested Book IV flashbacks will focus on Orous and Maurice and their parents. I'm also working on a one-shot for Halloween, set in the same Gray timeline about Halloween in 2015 in the Potter/Weasley clan from James' point of view and how he gets the Maurader's Map so look out for that if you're interested anyone who still reads this  
_

* * *

Scorpius let go of the door reluctantly, it was months before he'd have to worry about Michael going home to Bob and since Michael never went home, he'd probably have longer anyway. Plenty of time to talk some sense into Michael to save his life. He glanced back to his friend, Michael was still looking caught somewhere between desperate and anxious. Scorpius took a step back from the door and Michael visibly relaxed.

"Happy now?" Michael commented barely audibly, no longer looking at him and Scorpius didn't say anything, he hadn't wanted to be right.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius offered quietly and Michael gave no indication that he'd heard, just stared off into nothing with a look on his face as if the world had just ended, "Do you... Do you want to talk about it or something?"

"No," Michael answered shortly, "I want to go to bed."

"Okay."

Michael didn't waste a second in stalking to the door and leaving, Scorpius went with him and they walked in stony silence. Michael didn't even look at him. Scorpius opened and closed his mouth a few times but he had no idea what to say. Once again, Scorpius wished he was better at comforting people. Everyone still wasn't back from dinner, Michael just lay down on his bed silently.

"You're not going to get changed into your pajamas?" Scorpius wondered as he retrieved his own.

Michael sighed and sat back up, unhitching the sling and his left arm fell limply by his side. He started carefully and awkwardly trying to get his injured arm out of the jacket sleeve as Scorpius climbed onto his own bed and closed the drapes to get changed with some privacy. He pulled back the drapes and saw Michael had partially closed his, leaving only a gap to give him access to the assortment of potion bottles now beside the bed. Michael wasn't changed but was now shirtless and unraveling the bandages from his arm. The bruises across Michael's chest and arm didn't go unnoticed, he felt his firsts curl in rage. Forget Greyback, Bob needed to die.

"He beat you the day you got out of the hospital?" Scorpius asked and Michael paused to throw him a dark look.

"Yes. Didn't you hear what he whispered to me?" Michael questioned sarcastically and rhetorically, his tone was heavy with bitterness as he went back to unravelling the bandage.

"Want some help?" Scorpius offered instead as Michael finished, revealing his burned arm. It was looking better, no longer blackened at least but very red and raw, or extremely pale and was textured like Varanian's burn scars.

"I got it," Michael told him with a disinterested shrug as he got took a glob of light blue gel from the largest potion and started rubbing it onto the burned arm, "I got the healers to show me how to do it by myself so I just need to get the stuff from Marigold."

"You can still move your arm, right?"

"A bit but the internal damage won't be healed completely for another week or two, I'm supposed to see Marigold about... well basically wizard physical therapy to start getting it going again tomorrow," Michael explained and the ghost of a smile played on the corners of his lips, "Classes are going to be fun. If my writing is bad with my left, I can't even read my own writing with my right. Glad we don't have Grant tomorrow."

"I'm always glad when we don't have Grant tomorrow," Scorpius pointed out with his own weak excuse for a smile that quickly faded, "Why did you do it? You'd know better than any of us - well except maybe Varanian - about how bad the fire would hurt you?"

"Because I'm stupid and insane?" Michael shrugged as he moved down to his burned hand, "I don't know, I didn't think about it much or I'd have lost my nerve. I didn't want the Shadows to get whatever they wanted and time was kind of running out, we weren't getting anywhere, I just told myself that I was going to finish the spell and send the Patronuses out no matter what happened. I just held onto that."

"Should tell Rose about it, Reuben can't trump you or that for bravery."

"It was stupid not brave," Michael insisted as he finished with the salve and started bandaging it up once more, "Besides, my arm and hand were burned and is going to heal all 'gross and scarred' as Rivers would put it. And probably will put it when he sees me tomorrow for Arithmancy."

"You can't give up on Rose, you never even told her that you were asking her on a date. Didn't nearly dying make you more determined than ever to get with her? It worked for me. I'm going to give Molly the perfect Valentine's Day to show her how much I like her, we'll finally kiss and be an offical couple."

"Rose has a boyfriend," Michael said with a sad sigh as he finished with his arm and started getting on his pajama top, drawing Scorpius' attention back to the heavy bruising. Michael was also good at changing the subject.

"Can we please talk about Bob?" Scorpius asked and Michael reverted back to being stony.

"What's there to talk about?" Michael wondered quietly, "I thought you were going to drop it."

"Its wrong that he hurts you, there has to be some other way. I want to help you."

"I never asked for your help because I don't want your help. Things are fine the way they are, works out perfectly for the little ones."

"Well surely it can't be good for them to see their big brother being beaten?"

"They love Bob, he adores them. I'm the one who makes them do irrational things like go to bed on time and brush their teeth."

"How many siblings do you have anything?" Scorpius questioned with less morbid curiosity and Michael looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because you're one of my best friends and I know weirdly nothing about your family."

"I erm... have two brothers and two sisters, half-siblings who Crystal had with Bob. Agnes just turned seven, Ivy's four, Flynn's three and baby Bertie is a year... and a halfish now," Michael told him as he ran his good hand through his hair, "My grandparents died long before I was born, Crystal was an only child and Jack has one sister, Annie, who's my paramedic aunt. That's pretty much it for family, unless Bob's mother counts and my great-grandmother who died when I was two."

"Old age?" Scorpius wondered to which Michael only shook his head with a solemn expression, Scorpius resisted the urge to ask why to not drift further away from the subject, "Does Jack or your aunt... Annie know about Bob's abuse?"

"No. Well, I think Annie might've suspected but she probably just chalked it up to hating Bob because he... well she just hated Bob."

"What about if you told one of them about Bob? They could help you."

"Annie's in jail," Michael pointed out sadly and once again, Scorpius was forced to resist the urge to ask why.

"What about Jack then? He'd protect you," Scorpius prompted and embers of anger flickered in Michael's eyes.

"He wouldn't protect me if my life depended on it, he'd just take off like he always does. Either he already noticed and just doesn't care or hasn't noticed because he doesn't care enough," Michael told him bitterly and their conversation was cut off by the arrival of the others.

"Just think about it."

* * *

_Michael had made the mistake of thinking things couldn't get any worse again. Crystal and Bob were getting married, he was going to have a new baby brother or sister and they had moved in with Bob. Bob was taking anger management classes but all that did was make him able to not be mad until he was alone with Michael, Bob always made sure he or his mother bathed Michael so Crystal never saw the bruises. He couldn't tell Crystal, she seemed a bit happier anyway and Bob was being really nice to her. He didn't want to make Crystal sad, she might go away like Jack had and then it'd be just him and Bob. Michael thought he preferred the streets, Bob hit him most days now._

_And Jack was gone. Michael had to have offended him somehow, he didn't think Jack had liked him anyway. Bob told him it was all his fault, if he was a better son than Jack wouldn't be gone. Michael missed him. A lot. And Michael was sure Jack wasn't just gone either but dead, torn apart by werewolves because he'd left on a full moon. He was terrified of werewolves. The images from the TV screen were burned into his mind._

_And werewolves could be anyone, there were enough bad people in the world without having to be afraid of the people you loved turning into monsters. Or yourself. If you lost yourself then what had you left? Michael didn't want to turn into a monster. He thought he'd actually prefer one of the agonizing deaths at the werewolves hands... and jaws... than becoming one, than turning on the people he loved. Werewolves scared him so much that he struggled to sleep at night, especially full moons. He couldn't sleep at all on full moons. He was a light sleeper anyway and not even a comfortable, warm bed could change that or alleviate his fears. Crystal insisted werewolves weren't real. Bob pointed out she was lying to make him feel better, the same way that she'd lied about Santa before Annie told him the truth about all that and magic._

_Michael had not healed Crystal magically. There was no such thing as magic. It was one thing that Bob and Michael agreed on, only Crystal didn't. Crystal had just healed really quickly, a bizarre medical anomaly but luck not magic. Bob preferred they didn't speak about it ever again and pretend it never happened. If only out of defeat for not being believed, Crystal didn't mention it either._

_There was something that improved though, the school year ended... although his joy was stamped out after learning that he'd have to go for another year after he turned six. He hated school. And then there as Annie, she'd volunteered to babysit in Jack's place. Michael longed for those days. One of the first times he'd stumbled upon flashcards she was using to practice for an annual test for something to do with her paramedic job, keeping up to date with first aid procedures or something long and confusing sounding like that._

_It fascinated Michael. He recalled Crystal's injured arm and the thought of knowing what you were supposed to do if someone had shards of glass in their arm was amazing to him. Annie actually ended up putting down her beer to explain, spurred on by his interest as Michael hung off her every word, even if quite a lot of them went over his head at that point. He spent the next several weeks 'helping' her with the flashcards and picking up things as he went along, it actually helped him ease his fear of werewolves from knowing how to treat a bite. He wasn't sure if werewolf bites would be treated the same but it was better than nothing, he felt to know something useful when he struggled so much at school._

_Annie passed the exam with flying colors, she gave Michael a high-five and did 'something random' to celebrate. Which ended up being Ice-skating, Michael wasn't particularly good - but then when was he ever good at anything? - but he still had a great time. It was good to do something fun and different, take his mind off things and he laughed for what felt like the first time in ever. When they got back, Annie showed him how to make mac and cheese for dinner and let him help. Crystal was late picking him up so Annie showed him her guitar, she could actually play it too and Michael half-sung and half-made the words to the songs he recognized. Crystal rang eventually to say she was doing overtime so Annie had to drop him off home to Bob, Michael was just sad that the night had to end. She drove him home and took him inside, Crystal had given Annie a key._

_"Who's that?" Bob questioned as he came over to see who was home, his eyes lit up in interest when he saw Annie eyed him neutrally. Bob smiled, "You must be Annie. I'm Robert Wilson, my friends call me Bob."_

_"Hey Robert," Annie countered as Bob extended his hand, Annie eyed it like it was mud before reluctantly taking it, Bob's hand lingered longer than it had to._

_"I hear the name means 'bright fame' and Wilson means 'desire'."_

_"My name's Thorne. As in those prickly things on plants that stab you."_

_"Fascinating. Boy, get me a beer. So Annie, I hear you're a paramedic?"_

_Michael hastened to obey, hurrying to the kitchen to retrieve a beer from Bob as he liked things done the second he asked. Or preferably several minutes before. Michael grabbed the beer can and headed back out, Bob had moved closer to Annie while he'd been gone and Annie had backed up almost to the wall._

_"I also hear you're easy," Bob was saying._

_"I don't do guys in relationships," Annie pointed out icily._

_"C'mon, let's play a game and pretend I'm not," Bob cooed before pressing his lips against hers and pushing her back against the wall._

_Michael started to rush over to do something but Annie reacted faster than he did, she brought knee up and struck him in the crotch. Bob broke the kiss immediately to gasp in pain and Annie lashed out with a punch to his face, there was a crack as her fist collided with his nose and he clutched at it as he stepped back. Annie launched another kick for good measure, kicking him right where no guy wanted to be kicked with enough force to throw him back onto the stairs. Michael would never figure out how she did it the angle they were at but it was effective. Bob cried out in pain and grabbed at his privates, leaving his nose to stream blood._

_"Bitch!" Bob spat._

_"I got a better game to play," Annie commented darkly, "Its called 'I-get-a-knife-and-cut-off-whatever-part-of-you-to uches-me', sound fun?"_

_"Fucking bitch," Bob grunted through gritted teeth, still writhing in pain._

_"In my professional opinion, your nose is broken," Annie offered as she went over to open the front door and gestured for Michael to come on, he hesitantly came over to her and she plucked the beer can from his hands, "Tell Crystal that my car broke down and I couldn't drop Michael off, she'll have to pick him up whenever. And I'm taking your beer."_

_And with that they left. Michael wondered if he was a bad person for the flicker of a smile on his face. It had an impact on Bob, he wouldn't be in the same room as Annie and suddenly had to go to the toilet every time Annie came around to pick or drop Michael in the future. Bob told Crystal that he'd broken his nose when he'd tripped and bashed it on the stairs, he threatened Michael to not speak of what had happened with Annie, ever._

* * *

Scorpius didn't sleep much that night, still stuck on thinking about Michael's home life. It didn't help that he got a message via ring from Varanian, two words: _no luck_. There was never any luck. Michael waited to the others were asleep before taking his healing potions, or so-called healing anyway. Michael's breathing was clearly pained and his face was contorted in pain when Scorpius peeked out from the drapes to ask if his friend was alright, apparently it was normal and it lessened gradually. Scorpius didn't get to sleep until the early hours and even then he had a dream about Bob, he was beating Michael and Scorpius raised his wand to stop him.

For some reason he tried the killing curse but like with the Shadow Master, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it - despite screaming mentally at his dream self to do so - and then Bob drew a gun like the one Marvin had had. Marvin and Bob became one person, shifting between both as they raised the gun to Michael who had taken Scorpius' place in digging his own grave, dirty and bruised. Michael's mismatched eyes watched the gun sadly as Bob/Marvin pulled the trigger, there was a loud bang that merged with Scorpius' scream of 'no'.

Scorpius started awake and immediately went to glance over to Michael but his friend was again the first up and gone, Scorpius was glad to be awake anyway. What an awful dream. He tried to shake his mind of it as he got up, woke Albus who complained grumpily about it being too early - despite the fact they were only two left in the dormitory - and headed down to breakfast. Michael, Abby, Rose, Corin and Maurice were already there and oddly, Rose looked like he'd just stopped crying.

"Who died?" Albus wondered as they joined them, apparently attentive to his cousin's mood.

"Two-hundred and eighty-three at the last tally in the latest Shadow attack," Maurice answered immediately as he shoved the paper over to them, the front page showing a bird's eye view of a village with a massive Shadow skeletal snake symbol burned into the entirety of the town, "Werewolves again, a muggle village with magical inhabitants in it."

_**Bailsley Blight: Shadows Latest**_

_The official death toll is now up to two-hundred and eighty-three in the latest of these series of brutal attacks by the Shadows, on the last full moon on Sunday night the peaceful hamlet of Bailsley became the target of this vicious group. Werewolves were the sole force of destruction in this attack, survivors report no other Shadow members but a group of an estimated two dozen werewolves took part in this incident. Former Death Eater and current Shadow member, werewolf Fenrir Greyback, is believed to have been the leader of his vicious attack on behalf of the Shadows' leader, the Shadow Master._

_"They started to retreat as the dawn came," recalls Octavio Acron, forty-three, the sole adult magical survivor of the attack, an animagus who turned to a spider to wait out the destruction, "There was a horrible howl and they all started to run but one, the one who'd howled. I saw him transform back into a human, I recognized him from the wanted posters back from the last war. Except older but it was him, Fenrir Greyback. He picked up a wand from one of the dead and cast that symbol into the sky, then the shadows just swallowed him and he was gone."_

_Other survivors confirm Mr Acron's suspicions, muggles with magical family also recognizing Greyback and descriptions from other muggle survivors matching Greyback's. The identity of the other werewolves has yet to be confirmed however and the werewolf community as a whole has come under scrutiny, many are demanding the Ministry take more action to protect the general wizarding population, some even wishing that the pro-werewolf laws enacted since the Second Wizarding War be revoked._

_"Werewolves are a menace to our society," says werewolf expert Tyrone Helmut, fifty-two, author of the controversial _Werewolves: Beasts Within_, also a widower as he lost his beloved wife to Greyback during the last war, "Even those with the best intentions are corrupted by the curse, I stand by my belief on all threads of humanity being destroyed as soon as they are bitten. Werewolves are not people, they are nothing more than beasts as whoever they once were died with the bite. But I digress, my point here is that werewolves only respond to the calls of their own kind. Much like wolves there can be an alpha, a leader with the strength of will and enough respect amongst the beasts to command others to obey them, and obey they will since they respond to calls of their own kind. I think its safe to say Greyback is an alpha in this situation."_

_Helmut has started a group called 'People Against Werewolves' (PAW) of those who wish the Ministry to take more action against werewolves, they are currently working on a petition to this effect. PAW believe the Ministry are biased due to personal relationships between several high-ranking Ministry members such as the deceased Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and Head Auror Harry Potter with werewolves who fought on their side during the Second Wizarding War. Potter is in fact godfather to the son of werewolf Remus Lupin, who was awarded an Order of Merlin posthumously for his efforts during the war and whom the Lupin Law was named after._

_"We ask only that the Ministry not let their personal beliefs get in the way because the werewolf threat is plain to see," continues Helmut, "We are sure they are doing everything in their power to combat the Shadows but not everything within their power to combat the werewolf threat because of their bias. All werewolves are legally obliged to register their condition with the Ministry to receive the Ministry provided free Wolfsbane potion as per Lupin's Law, it wouldn't be hard for the Ministry to find them and put the werewolves in containment. If werewolves were locked up where they belonged then the Shadows wouldn't be able to use them for their nefarious plans, at the very least the Ministry could put them into containment during the night of the full moon. We hope whoever the new Minister is can do the right thing to protect the public. If werewolves had any shred of humanity left then they'd volunteer themselves willingly to put into containment."_

_There are some who claim Helmut's demands are extreme but more are coming around to his side in light of the recent mass werewolf attacks, Helmut claims the Bailsley Blight would not have happened if the Ministry would enact something to stop werewolves. There is support for the werewolves however, especially belief that some of Helmut's suggestions are in violation of the basic rights of wizardkind. There has been no official statement from the Ministry due to immense staff issues following the recent attack._

_"There is no evidence that any registered werewolves were involved," claims Edward Lupin, twenty-one, son of aforementioned Remus Lupin and an Auror-In-Training, "Helmut's claims are unfounded and outrageous, werewolves taking Wolfsbane Potion do not answer to the call of their own kind as the vast majority of known werewolves do so are not a threat. It is a complete breach of rights to even consider locking up werewolves like animals or criminals with no justification other than the fact they suffer from a horrible condition."_

_"Werewolves are people just like everyone else," says werewolf Mordekai Krane, thirty-four, the founder and leader of Still Human, a group that offers support to werewolves and their families, "We are just as scared of and vulnerable to the Shadow threat like everyone is, I don't know anyone who would want to partake in the horrible massacre of Bailsley. Werewolves are just as or if not more afraid of our condition as others, we have no desire to hurt anyone and take measures like Wolfsbane potion and isolation to ensure we don't. Greyback is perfectly capable of infecting other Shadows to build up his own attack force, there's an entire bunch of prisoners that are probably alive as he is, has everyone just forgotten that? _

_"This crusade against werewolves is unfair and unfounded, werewolves and their families are suffering from prejudice, verbal and even physical assaults because of all this. Its hard enough living with our condition without all this extra stigma, a few bad werewolves doesn't make us all bad, by that logic all wizard kind is bad because a few of them are Shadows. We're all forgetting that werewolves aren't the enemy here, the Shadows are and we need to be united against them. Not attacking each other."_

"Why is that making you so upset?" Albus questioned and Scorpius drew his eyes from the article back to the table, wondering if the Mordekai Krane guy was any relation to the reserve Seeker.

"Its not," Corin pointed out with a roll of his eyes, "If you wanted to know that then you shouldn't have asked who died because Maurice took you literally."

"Then why didn't someone who was normal answer?!"

"So now I'm not normal?" Maurice wondered with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Obviously not."

"You people suck," Maurice spat as he let go of his necklace and went back to stabbing at his bacon.

"Don't try talk to him," Rose offered with a sigh, "He's been moody and snappy since he got here, more argumentative than usual."

"Well his dad did get arrested," Corin stated defensively.

"No excuse to act like a jerk."

"I'm with Corin, cut him some slack," Abby added and Corin looked surprised at her agreement before his look of sadness at her rejection returned, he looked away glumly and rested his head on his hand.

"So what's wrong, Rose?" Albus asked again.

"Reuben and I had a fight," Rose shrugged, "Says I sent him so many letters over the break that I'm clingy. Its not fair, Dom sends Aurelius a zillion more letters than I did and he never complains."

"I'm sure he'll get over it. Or I'll get him."

They ate with minimal conversation for the rest of breakfast, Abby spoke the most as she tried to talk to Corin who rebuffed her with short answers and disinterest. By the end of the breakfast, everyone but Scorpius, Albus and possibly Michael were looking glum. Scorpius was glad when the bell rang for the first lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ashain was the best way to start the day.

"Nice arm, Dragon-breath," James' friend Carver's voice taunted mockingly as they started exiting the Great Hall, stopping them as they saw James and his gang laughing at the taunt, James' girlfriend Chrissy was hanging off his arm but hadn't laughed.

"Yeah, Scar-head," James mocked, "Goes with your face."

"Oh yeah?" Maurice spoke up, "I don't see how you can bully him for injuring his arm from fighting bravely when you ran away like the pathetic coward you are."

"He has a point," Chrissy offered to her boyfriend and James' face boiled red with rage, his hand going for his wand but Maurice's was in his hand and aimed at James before the older boy could draw.

"Go ahead, James, give me an excuse."

"You're not worth it, you bastard brat of Shadow scum," James spat furiously as he turned on his heel and stalked off in anger.

"Don't let him get to you," Orous commented nervously to Maurice, he and Vern had to come over to them while they were distracted by James. Maurice eyed his twin with a strangely dark expression, "Can... Can I talk to you, Maurice?"

"No," Maurice said solidly.

"I... I don't mean now, later. Like at break or lunch or after classe-"

"No. We are no longer friends, Orous, don't ever try to talk to me again," Maurice interrupted, Orous' crimson eyes flashed with hurt as Maurice went to turn to leve.

"You're my brother," Orous blurted out and Maurice paused, "My twin brother."

"No," Maurice repeated for the third time, "You're not my twin, my brother, my family or even my friend. You're nothing to me. Nothing. We're done."

"Maurice!" Michael protested.

Maurice ignored it as he started to leave, everyone but Michael, Scorpius and Orous gaping in shock at the revelation let alone Maurice's rejection. Orous looked crushed, tears welled in his eyes. Maurice stopped abruptly and turned back, Orous allowed himself a flicker of hope but it quickly.

"One more thing, your mother's a Shadow," Maurice told him and it was Orous' turn to looked shocked but Maurice ignored it as he carried on away, saying something to Corin about coming with him in passing.

"Still think he's justified in being a jerk?" Rose wondered to Abby as people started moving again, Orous fled before Scorpius or Michael could try talk to him.

They headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts although all traces of Scorpius' good mood at returning to Hogwarts was now completely destroyed, he almost wished he was back home. And it was the Patronus lesson, Scorpius had a feeling he'd do especially bad in his current mood. His friends weren't doing much either, all but Michael was eager to discuss the revelation of Orous and Maurice being brothers and their argument. In contrast to this gloomy mood, Professor Ashain seemed... unusually energetic and incapable of standing still.

"Don't worry about trying your Patronus today, Michael," Professor Ashain said as he came over to him and Michael, fidgeting and idly drumming his fingers on Michael's desk as he spoke, "Having to change hands with your wand can be tricky, especially with advanced magic such as this. Instead practice just simple spells with your right to get used to it, alright?"

"Yes, professor," Michael nodded in agreement.

"And well done, what you did at the Ministry was very impressive. You should be proud of yourself, you did amazingly well. I hope your arm heals quickly."

"Thanks, professor," Michael offered as the professor moved off jerkily to advise another student before Scorpius could even say so much as a hello.

Scorpius was accurate in his guess that he wouldn't have done much that lesson, he couldn't focus to cast a Patronus. He wondered how Michael had managed to keep his Patronus going when he was arm was being burned, if Scorpius couldn't cast it with things on his mind then he doubted he'd have been able to if he was in agony. Michael was sitting beside him as usual, the others nearby. Michael was trying to cast _Lumos_ with little success although it was getting bursts of light by the end of the lesson while all Scorpius got was flickers of silver. Despite sitting next to him, they didn't talk as much as usual. He hoped it wouldn't become a permanent thing.

He kept hoping Professor Ashain would come back around so he could ask him how his break went but his favorite professor rarely went near the front of the class and whenever he did, he went by too fast for Scorpius to get his attention. He didn't want to call him over unless he was nearby because he didn't need help, he just wanted to see how he was after all, he didn't have his arm in a sling anymore. It made him think of Professor Ashain's young children which got him wondering how old Michael had been when Bob had started abusing him.

"How old were you?" Scorpius asked quietly and abruptly enough to stop Michael mid-cast.

"What?" Michael wondered as Calderon poked his head in the door and Professor Ashain went over to talk him.

"How old were you when Bob...?" Scorpius trailed off, realizing mentioning it class wasn't a good idea but if Michael caught on then it wouldn't matter.

"Oh."

"Michael, can you come here for a second?" Professor Ashain called and Michael stood.

"I erm... I was five," Michael mumbled before he went over to the adults.

Scorpius might have wondered why if he wasn't overcome with a surge of anger, eight entire years of abuse, what was wrong with Bob?! How _dare_ he lay a hand on his friend?! How _dare_ a filthy muggle hurt a wizard child no less?! And Michael had been so young, five was young... Professor Ashain's daughter was only five. He tried to imagine Michael as young as her and felt even angrier, how _dare_ he?!

His fury flashed at that thought and in that instant there was a scattering of explosions, the window closed him to shatter abruptly and those nearest to him screamed in panic as the shards of glass showered them and Scorpius included but he didn't care. Rage ran through his blood as the next window exploded. And the next. And the next. And the next. He could hear screams and people running from the windows but it felt so distant in his mind, Albus was pulling him to his feet and saying something about getting away from the windows. Scorpius stood and the shards of glass rose with him, dark specs danced before his eyes before engulfing him. He became distantly aware of his legs giving way as he collapsed, the shards of glass crashing to the ground with him.


	43. III: Catching Up

_**Thanks to: **Aya Diefair and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!**  
**_

_**About Teddy Lupin's name  
**I know it wasn't a question but I wanted to address it. Teddy (or Ted since he was named after his grandfather, Ted Tonks) is usually a nickname and in my research for Book IV I wanted to check whether it was short for anything, apparently according to JK Rowling on Pottermore Ted/Teddy is short for Edward for those two. I put Edward in since it was a newspaper article and they tend to be more formal so it seemed more in keeping that they'd use Edward instead of his preferred nickname Teddy  
_

* * *

The next thing Scorpius knew was that he was waking up, he felt like he'd been asleep for a long time. Which was strange considering he was lying on the floor in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with shards of glass littered around him. Professor Ashain dismissed the rest of the class, Calderon magically fixed the window and Scorpius was whisked off to the hospital for passing out. Scorpius thought it was a overreaction, he'd only passed out for a few seconds and he felt completely fine, the healer Marigold agreed. Scorpius noticed that hospital wing seemed to have been redecorated with new beds as well as a new door, darkly he recalled the events that had taken place just over a month ago.

"Were you feeling any particularly strong emotion?" Marigold asked him and snapped Scorpius from his thoughts, the healer had dyed his usually snow-colored hair jet-black which Scorpius thought was just weird, "When all this happened."

"I was angry," Scorpius recalled and managed to keep his mind from heading down a furious rant against Bob once more, Marigold nodded.

"That would explain it then, sometimes sudden and/or extreme bursts of accidental magic can overwhelm you momentarily and cause you to pass out. You should be fine to go back to classes, if it happens again or you start to feel light headed or at all unwell then come back to me though. Okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius agreed with a nod of understanding as he was allowed to leave to return to classes, Herbology in particular.

Scorpius was forced to brush off concerns and questions from his friends about what had happened, it had just been an accidental burst of magic which was basically true, he just didn't mention his anger or his reason for it. Professor Longbottom seemed to determined to start then back with a lot of work, Scorpius was glad for the distraction from worrying about Bob. So much so that he almost forgot to wonder what Calderon had wanted to ask Michael about, he only recalled it after seeing Professor Ashain at lunch.

"I almost forgot, what did Calderon want?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot too," Michael pointed out and laughed, "Since my dominant left arm is the one injured, the one I need for writing and spellwork especially so they're giving me help. Obviously there's nothing they can do about wandwork but they got a prefect to help me with my written assignments, basically to write down what I want written. I have to meet them after the last class today Potions."

"Who'd you get?" Rose wondered.

"The Fifth Year Hufflepuff girl, Mirra Pentakel is her name. She's the sister of the Ravenclaw Seeker and I think there's another Pentakel in the Second Year, Hugo says the Hufflepuff prefects are really nice. And that's pretty much all I know about her."

"Wasn't she the one who warned us during the attack?" Abby questioned thoughtfully.

"I think so," Scorpius agreed as he vaguely recalled the girl coming into the Hog's Head.

"She had nice boobs for a skinny girl," Albus said seemingly without thinking as they all looked at him in shock, Albus' face burned red as he apparently realized what he'd said, "I mean... y'know... what... that's how Latimer described her."

"When?"

"Erm... When erm... walking back?"

"I don't remember that," Abby pointed out with a scowl.

"Hey, Maurice what is wong with you?!" Albus demanded of Maurice randomly in a blatant attempt to change the subject.

"I'm deaf?" Maurice wondered at the strange accusation.

"I meant what is up with you this morning, how could you be so mean to Orous like that? That's not how family is supposed to treat each other!"

"As I said, he's not my family. I have no family."

"Just don't bother," Abby offered as she held up her hand to Albus, "Its like trying to get through to a rock."

Conversation remained minimal, Albus did most of the talking despite being chastised to eat with his mouth shut several times by Michael. The afternoon was light for Scorpius, he had Divination then a break while Michael and Abby had Arithmancy and a final class of Potions. In contrast to the other teachers, Elina told them the exams weren't too hard and she thought they were all doing well enough to pass as long as they put the effort in. They were starting something new on the double lesson but that lesson they recapped what they knew about Tarot Cards, it didn't go unnoticed by Scorpius that he still had yet to attempt a reading for Michael where he didn't draw Death. He knew it was supposed to mean a great change and all that but he had seen Michael die in the crystal, the name of the card _was_ Death and wasn't death a great change? He parted ways with Michael to head to the Common Room for his free time, where he, Albus and Rose tended to meet up during these times.

"Hey Scor," a familiar voice greeted him and he spun to see Calderon coming over to him, "How you doing?"

"Alright, been better I guess," Scorpius shrugged, "How are you?"

"About the same," Calderon answered and Scorpius stopped to look at Calderon properly, Calderon always had been unusually pale but his pallor was actually sickly pale now. His face was gaunt and fatigued, dark rings were etched beneath his exhausted eyes and he seemed even more lanky, as if he'd lost weight to an unhealthy degree. He even walked without the usual spring in his step, no lights or music, "Been ill."

"Yeah, you look hell."

"Really? Weird because I feel like crap," Calderon commented and managed a weak smile that Scorpius returned sympathetically, "Want to talk somewhere more private?"

Scorpius agreed readily and they headed off in the direction of Calderon's atrocious excuse for a room, they talked a little as they walked but Calderon seemed to put more energy in walking. They reached Calderon's room and Scorpius was shocked to find it was empty when he entered. Empty. No bed, no clothes trunk under it, no desk, no chair, no floating shelves, no clutter of cramming things into such a small space. Empty, Scorpius was still struck by how small the room was, he was sure it _was_ a broom closet.

"What... What happened to your things? They don't make you sleep on the floor here, do they?" Scorpius wondered in slightly anxious surprise and to his surprise Calderon laughed his shrill demented laugh, several pitches higher than his actual voice.

"No," Calderon told him with a shake of his head as his laughter faded, "Although I've had smaller rooms to sleep in. Worst was with just me and the mast- Rodolphus, I had a cold concrete room half this size and a bucket for toilet that took up a load of space. Couldn't even straighten my legs."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius offered sadly, he didn't blame Calderon for killing Rodolphus, regardless that he was probably Calderon's father. If that was how he treated Calderon than he deserved it.

"It's okay," Calderon pointed out with a dismissive shrug, "Dragons."

At this, the room seemed to almost revolve around on the spot and the bricks started to break away, falling out of place and becoming lost in the spinning sensation. It stopped after a few seconds and they were no longer standing in a broom closet.

The room had extended to become a larger one, larger than the Gryffindor Common Room. Closest to them was a couch and armchairs, pushed against the wall was Calderon's desk and spindly chair but no longer buried in things. There was a bookshelf that contained all the things that had been crammed in there, with an entire row spare even. Calderon's bed was wedged in the corner and looked bigger even, the trunk was still shoved beneath it however Scorpius thought it was empty as an additional bureau was nearby and all with a warm rug to break up the stone floor. Before, it had been as if there wasn't enough space for Calderon's things but now it was as if he didn't have enough things to fill the space. Scorpius would have given Calderon a window as well but aside from that, Scorpius was impressed and smiled at Calderon _finally_ having more suitable living conditions.

* * *

_Bob had postponed the wedding until his nose would be better in late September, he didn't want to get married with a broken nose. Michael turned six and Crystal twenty-two on the last day of August, Bob had already had his birthday and turned thirty-three in May but unlike for Bob there was no cake or song, he just got a cuddle and a happy birthday kiss from his mother. Annie had gotten him a handful of gifts though and Jack rang to wish him a Happy Birthday, the conversation lasted less than a minute after Annie handed him the phone but he was so glad that Jack hadn't been killed by werewolves that he didn't care._

_The next day started off another year of schoolwork and failure, Michael wished he wasn't so stupid. Crystal was starting to 'show' by that point, which apparently meant get fat. Or not fat, it was just because she had his baby brother or sister inside her belly. Which Michael thought was strange, if anyone was going to eat a baby than he was sure it'd be Bob not Crystal._

_"She didn't eat the baby, babies grow inside the mama until they're big enough to be born and survive in the real world by themselves," Annie explained to him as she rocked her chair back and forth at the table with her foot, the way the teacher always told everyone to not to, a beer in one hand._

_"How does the baby get out?" Michael asked and Annie stopped abruptly, opening and closing her mouth a few times but no words came out._

_"How about we get started on that homework, eh?" Annie said instead and Michael reluctantly brought his schoolbag over to her, miserable that now she was going to know he was stupid too. And she hadn't even answered his question._

_"Are you going to have babies some day? Then I'd have cousins and I could be friends with them," Michael wondered and Annie exploded into laughter, he frowned, "Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because just no, I'm too messed up in the head to be a mother, I'd suck at it and no guy would want to have kids with me anyway. Its better that way, way I see it I'll probably be dead by the time I'm forty so my non-existant children would just wind up motherless anyway. Its better to not exist. I'm going to die alone."_

_"I don't want you to die," Michael whispered fearfully._

_"Everyone dies at some point, Michael."_

_"Will I die?"_

_"In time, yes. Probably not for a long time though so I would try not to worry about it."_

_"I'm going to die alone too," Michael realized solemnly out loud, "I have no friends."_

_"You're better off," Annie announced and Michael looked up in surprise, "My mum died when I was six and all my so-called friends turned their backs on me. Its better to be alone than have friends, you'll feel even worse from being abandoned and even picked on by people you used to care about."_

_"I still wish I had friends," Michael admitted, "I is... lonely."_

_"Well then make friends, just don't say I didn't warn you when they leave you when you need them the most. People are selfish and they suck."  
_

_"How do I make friends?"_

_"Just be yourself," Annie shrugged, "But only the good side of yourself, you're kind and brave. People don't want to be friends with strange sad shy kid with issues, just have more confidence and act how you are with me, not like you were when I picked you up. Its not foolproof and it'll probably take you awhile to come out of your shell but keep at it and someday it'll work, until they turn on you anyway. Always be there for them but never tell them about your problems or they'll only ditch you faster."_

_"Okay," Michael nodded as he got out his homework, he struggled with it as much as usual if not more from the long break of not having to rack his brain to read the scrambled letters. Annie frowned a lot but was exceptionally patient, one of the words he was supposed to practice spelling was 'magic' which reminded him of the entire thing with Crystal's arm and even Robin being tossed through the air but there was no such thing as magic, "Annie, has any things ever happened to you that was weird and you can't explain it but its not magic because there is no such thing as magic?"  
_

_"Yes," Annie said quietly and looked shaken as her expression became completely serious, she moved his work away from him so he would look at her, "And you listen to me, sometimes strange things happen, like things moving by themselves or appearing in your hand when you want something or maybe you see something that no one else seems to see, like a flying cloaked figure that sucks all the hope and warmth from the air but... there's always an reason. Just because you don't understand at the time, doesn't mean there's not. Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you but its just that. Do you understand?"_

_"I think so," Michael offered and Annie seemed to relax slightly as she gave him a sympathetic expression.  
_

_"Yes, Michael. You probably are going to die alone after all," Annie told him as she stood, tossing her empty beer bottle in the trash and presumably moving to get another, "And remind me to tell Crystal she needs to get you tested for Dyslexia."_

* * *

"Minerva set this up while I was in the Hospital Wing," Calderon explained as he went over and sat on one of the armchairs, "Pretty neat, huh? I wouldn't have trusted myself with a room big enough for a master if I was her but then I'm not her but I am still me. I don't have enough stuff."

"I think its brilliant," Scorpius admitted as he joined Calderon in sitting down, "Definitely an improvement, you can always get more stuff."

"Indeed," Calderon agreed before breaking off in a fit of violent coughing.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius wondered worriedly when it had subsided.

"I told you, I was ill. I'm actually doing better, healing is just painfully gradual. Marigold reckons the my werewolf scratches were infected," Calderon shrugged it off, "So... what happened today?"

"I got angry and... stuff happened I guess."

"Do you why you passed out?"

"Sudden and/or extreme bursts of magic overwhelming me."

"No," Calderon said simply and Scorpius blinked in surprise, "It was the seal I put on your connection to the Shadow Master, if the Shadow Master tries to breach it then you pass out because they can't take over an unconcious mind. That happened today. The seal held but it still effected you, its not your fault but... well if something's bothering you _that_ much that the Shadow Master recognizes its a good moment to go after you because you're losing control then it needs to be dealt with. I don't want anything to happen to you and I'm weaker right now."

"I..." Scorpius started to apologize before something else returned to mind, "Have you sealed Maurice off from the Shadow Master?"

"Unfortunately no," Calderon sighed, "I have the strength to put the seal in place but the Shadow Master would try to stop me, I'm too weak to overpower them and put the seal in place right now. I've only been awake five hours, took it easy and I'm already exhausted. I need to wait until I've recovered more but I will do it as soon as I can, trust me on that."

"I trust you," Scorpius confirmed immediately and Calderon looked slightly surprised as he met his eyes.

"You shouldn't trust a crazy person," Calderon told him sadly and looked away,"So erm... so what's on your mind?"

"A lot of things I guess," Scorpius admitted but neglected to mention Michael and Bob specifically, he didn't want to lie to Calderon but he wanted Michael to be okay with getting help first plus Calderon looked like he could do with rest and not more stress, "The Shadows."

"Think that's on everyone's minds," Calderon pointed out solemnly and Scorpius hated himself for the thoughts that decided to dawn on him: that it was the perfect opportunity to get information from Calderon who may know the Shadow Master.

"Last year you said you knew they were someone who knew you when my grandfather did... Do you know who they are?"

"I told you, it could be one of many people who knew me from then," Calderon said quietly and Scorpius recalled what Professor Ashain had said about it being someone Brutus was friends with to stay out of loyalty.

"Was there any that Brutus was close to?"

"What?"

"Brutus Ashain, you said he guarded you. Was there anyone you knew who he was close to? Professor Ashain thinks the Shadow Master is someone his brother was friends with."

"Right, makes sense," Calderon admitted and something else occurred to him, "I wouldn't know who Brutus was friends with though."

"Does Professor Ashain know? That you knew his brother, I mean."

"No. Or as far as I know anyway, he hasn't heard it from me at least."

"Did you know he was Brutus' brothers when you got him the job?" Scorpius wondered curiously and Calderon nodded.

"I knew exactly who he was the first time I met him, when he applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, not in your first year but years before. He didn't get it though, Minerva decided to give it to Pippy instead since he had already been employed as the Alchemy professor, if not he would've got it. Alchemy is only taught if there's enough interest so its not as solid a position as the other teaching potions, there wasn't interest that year so she thought it better to keep him on. He was capable and he wanted it. Ticcy got the job after I ran into him years later, saved his life-"

"Saved his life?" Scorpius interrupted curiously, it didn't seem like something to gloss over, "What happened?"

"He erm... sort of... fell off a building so I stopped him from hitting the ground," Calderon answered hesitantly, "I knew who he was and I tried to help him, which was harder than it sounds. He was mad at me for saving him because he wanted to die and thought I was insane - _me,_ insane? Shocker - but I kept at it, Brutus was always good to me after all and did once say that if I wanted to make it up to him then I should protect his brother because he cared about his family. Ticcy's a good person too, I wanted to help him. When we were having trouble getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I remembered how he'd applied for it before and convinced him to take it."

"I didn't know that," Scorpius said for something to say, he supposed it was how Brutus had known Calderon would help Professor Ashain and fall into his trap. He thought it was cruel of Brutus to manipulate Calderon's own loyalty to him to get him to revive the Shadow Master, "I think one of the professor's is a Shadow."

"So do I," Calderon admitted freely.

"You know, if you gave me the universal password to get into staff quarters then I could snoop around and see if there's anything to connect them."

"Wouldn't do any good even if I was willing, Nevvy and I already did that and found nothing. Try not to worry about it, Scor, we could've found nothing because there is no Shadow and even if there is a Shadow... well there's enough _non_-Shadows here too. I'd die before I willingly let anything to the school or its students or to you, so would most to all of the others. Okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius nodded as Calderon broke into another coughing fit, Scorpius hated feeling helpless as he waited for it to pass.

"Should probably go to your next class now," Calderon wheezed out, breathing awkwardly as he shakily conjured himself a glass of water, "I'm always here if you want to talk, about anything. Its boring not working so much anyway. Be careful."

"Thanks. I'll come see you soon, please get some rest though," Scorpius offered as he stood to leave and cast a grateful smile at the assistant, Calderon started coughing again but smiled weakly when it subsided. He gave Scorpius a thumbs up in understanding before Scorpius left. He hoped Calderon would be okay.


	44. III: Rejects

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucifersdaughter for reviewing!_

* * *

_"Hey Warren," Annie greeted a man in a white coat as they waited outside the psychologist's office in the hospital she worked at, he was a young-ish man with curly black hair, chalky gray eyes and skin so pale he looked unhealthy who she kissed him quickly, Crystal rolled her eyes, "Thanks for doing this by the way. This is my nephew, Michael, and his mother, Crystal, who I told you about. Guys and pregnant chicks, this is my friend, Warren, the psychologist."_

_"Nice to meet you," Warren offered politely as he extended his hand to Crystal, she took it quickly as she wasn't keen on mental health professionals. He also knelt to offer his hand to Michael who looked surprised and pleased at being addressed as he shook the man's hand happily, "And nice to meet you too, Michael."_

_"How long will this take? And I filled out this information paperwork stuff that Annie said you'd need," Crystal told him as she handed him the pages that he glanced at briefly._

_"Thank you, I know its a lot but it helps. The testing takes about three hours or maybe a bit longer since I don't usually do this, you can leave if you want or wait outside here if you'd prefer."_

_"I'll wait."_

_"Alright. Let's get started then, shall we?" Warren announced with a strained smile, he looked tired as he opened the door to his office and looked back to Michael, "Would you like to come inside my office, Michael? I'd like to do some tests if that's okay with you? Your mummy and aunt will be just outside if we need them."_

_"Okay," Michael agreed, glancing at Crystal as if to confirm he should and she nodded at her son who went in without further hesitation._

_"Excuse the mess, I was supposed to have this week off so I didn't think to tidy it," Warren was saying as he followed Michael in and closed the door behind them._

_Crystal sighed and sat back down nervously, Annie had already lazily slouched into one of the chairs opposite. In all truth she wished she wasn't there, that she hadn't allowed herself to see the logic in what Annie had been saying about Dyslexia. She didn't want Michael to be Dyslexic, he'd been through enough without having to deal with a learning disability. She had hoped now that they had a stable home that he would have improved but unfortunately he was still struggling as much as ever, she thought it was probably because of Jack leaving and his newfound fear of werewolves. She wondered if Warren knew how to help children overcome phobias._

_She was distracted from her worries as she felt the baby kick, she smiled to herself and put a hand to her bump. Crystal thought it was a girl but she'd asked not to be told, she'd rather wait until she - or he - was born in November. Bob knew though, he'd wanted to know the gender of his child. She'd been dubious about Bob's promises at first but he was really doing well, he was in anger management and it seemed to be working as he hadn't laid a hand on her. He was so supportive with the baby and come to all the scans, pinned the ultrasound pictures onto the fridge, excited to be a father. Bob's mother, Ruth, had paid for all the baby things which, while admittedly nice of her, were all her choices as she was convinced she knew best and didn't care what Crystal thought or wanted. Bob just agreed with his mother on everything so didn't have a problem with it, said she was just trying to help._

_Crystal tried very hard to like Ruth but failed miserably every time, she frequently insulted Michael and Crystal's parenting skills. Whenever Crystal tried to say anything, Ruth would just claim she was ungrateful and that it was big of Bob to marry someone with her health issues and even 'allow' her to keep another man's child. Crystal was extremely nervous about the baby's birth, Ruth wanted a home birth as hospitals were too clinical but she wanted the baby in a hospital because it was safer if anything went wrong especially with her heart and history with cancer. Bob had gotten a midwife so that Crystal could choose which she preferred when she went into labor._

_"Hey erm... Crystal?" Annie wondered abruptly and snapped her from her thoughts._

_"Yes?" Crystal asked, she still hadn't completely forgiven her but she preferred Annie as a babysitter for Michael than Ruth._

_"I erm... was just... um... wondering whether you were sure that you... err... wanted to marry that guy?"_

_"Yes," Crystal confirmed, she was looking forward to it even though it was nothing special or even big due to financial issues and lack of people to invite._

_"Its just... well... erm..." Annie continued awkwardly and ran a hand through her hair nervously... like Jack did, "I met Robert a few weeks ago... and... he... um... kind of... made a pass at me."_

_"I don't believe that," Crystal said immediately defensive of her fiance, "What exactly did he say? You must have heard it wrong. Not all guys want to hit on you."_

_"I know but... he... I'm sure," Annie offered as she shifted uncomfortably, "I just don't think he's that great a guy and... and you shouldn't marry him just because you got knocked up. Stay with him if you want, give it more time to get to know him better before taking the plunge if you don't believe me. He'll show his true colors sooner or later."_

_"I'm marrying Bob and nothing you can say is going to change my mind," Crystal snapped irritably, "You're the last person in the world I'd take relationship advice from, you don't even have real relationships with guys."_

_"Well at least I practice safe sex," Annie countered moodily and went back to sitting in sullen silence. _

_It was a very long three hours. Eventually though, Warren came back out with Michael who seemed happy enough and was laughing at whatever Warren had said before they came through the door. Crystal stood and Annie called Michael to her and started talking to him, giving her a chance to talk to Warren._

_"How'd it go?" Crystal asked anxiously._

_"Well you have a very bright, sweet young boy but..." Warren sighed, "Yes, Michael does have Dyslexia. He also suffers from Dyscalculia, which is basically Dyslexia with numbers, and Dysgraphia, specifically Dyslexic Dysgraphia as his motor and spatial skills are perfectly good. Dysgraphia is struggling with writing and its not uncommon for these things to accompany and exacerbate each other."_

_"Are you sure?" Crystal pleaded._

_"Very, I have no doubts. If you want a second opinion though then feel free to pay £300-£500 for an expert or go through the school and if you're lucky they might see him before he graduates high school. They'll all tell you the same thing though, just because I'm doing this for free doesn't mean I'm wrong. I knew from five minutes in, its quite obvious with Michael that he suffers from Dyslexia."  
_

_"Right," Crystal nodded sadly and glanced at her poor oblivious son as he chatted happily and obliviously to Annie._

_"Its actually good that Annie caught it, the younger its picked up the better and now he can get the help and support he needs," Warren explained, "There is no cure for Dyslexia, Dyscalculia or Dysgraphia unfortunately but they can be managed, there's no reason why Michael can't go on to live a full and successful life. His school can provide additional support once they're aware of it, we can get in touch with them and work out a treatment plan to best help him unless you want that second opinion."  
_

_"No, I... I believe you. I know he struggles, I guess now I just know why... I'd hoped it was stress and that it'd get better."_

_"Well he is stressed, that would also exacerbate things. I'd actually recommend therapy for him, I wasn't testing for it but I get the sense that he has something big on his mind. Whether its trauma from his past - Annie told me about things - or things in the present then I don't know but I would recommend therapy, he's been through a lot and it could help him, he has low self-esteem anyway."_

_"I'll think about it," Crystal muttered dismissively, therapy would cost a small fortune they didn't have, "So about talking to his school for support?"_

* * *

Scorpius' Hogwarts life quickly settled back into routine, the teachers seemed to start off the second half of the year with stacks of work which he thought was a welcome distraction from the revelation about Michael's home life as well as the issues with his friends. Maurice's foul mood remained and his remarks to Orous had destroyed the albino's progress, Orous had become immensely withdrawn again and something the twins had in common was their desire to be alone. The rift was especially tough on Vern and Corin who wished to remain friends, Michael tried to help but Scorpius wasn't sure how. His own attempts to speak to Orous and Maurice had failed, the only time he'd managed to see Maurice was at meals which didn't give him the privacy he wanted.

The other major difference was spending less time with Michael and more time with Calderon. Michael saw Mirra Pentakel daily for helping him with his homework and while they weren't opposed to sitting with the rest of them in the Library, since Michael needed to talk about what he wanted her to write, it meant he basically couldn't contribute much to the conversation which only distracted and made it take longer. Instead, Scorpius took to visiting Calderon in his new room who only tended to work in the mornings and occasionally evening due to being unwell which tied in perfectly with his class schedule unless he had Quidditch practice. Mostly they played Wizard Chess and talked as they did so, the stretches of silence when Calderon's cough was too bad not awkward when they could carry on playing. Calderon wasn't contagious or anything and Scorpius was glad he was able to spent time with his cousin again, even if he hated seeing Calderon ill and hoped he would heal faster.

Scorpius - and most everyone else for that matter - also quickly realized they'd been underestimating Michael due to his Dyslexia as with Mirra helping him with writing, his grades had sky rocketed up. He was now one of the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Runes and Divination for written work and shot to the best in class for Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, History of Magic - much to Copper's chagrin - and according to Abby, Arithmancy. The only class he still struggled with for written work was Charms but that had more to do with Grant's bias than anything else, even then his marks improved noticeably. Practical work was more of an issue but that was to be expected with one arm down, especially as it was dominant. Overall, Scorpius thought it was actually good for Michael to see he was actually smart and was learning a lot about the magical world. Michael would never brag but Scorpius thought he was proud, he smiled more when they got papers back and stared at the high numbers as if he couldn't believe he'd done so well. He'd even asked Professor Ashain if he'd made a mistake in marking his paper so high.

"So who's next?" Michael questioned as Scorpius sat down with him and Maurice at breakfast on the third week back, Albus had wanted to lie in for a bit longer and the girls and Corin also weren't there yet. Maurice hadn't got his hand on his translator necklace.

"What?" Scorpius wondered in confusion.

"The finding the Shadow professor, who's our next target? We have to keep trying, right?"

"Try Aubrey Rivers," Maurice commented and Scorpius nearly hit the ceiling in surprise both that Maurice had put a hand to his necklace while they weren't looking and he was actually talking to them, "Father always said he was evil."

"Actually Professor Florian or Dunbrooke would be our next guess," Scorpius pointed out, not sure if he should say anything but then it wasn't a secret about the potential Shadow professor since Lorcan had told people and Maurice wasn't going to rat them out. As long as he didn't mention the wand spell, it should be alright.

"Rivers would be easier to do though," Michael offered, "I have Arithmancy last thing on a Thursday, I could stay behind to ask him something while you sneak in under the invisibility cloak to give him the potion. He always has a drink after the final class. We don't have Florian last thing or Dunbrooke at all."

"Start with Rivers and if that doesn't pan out then I can help you with Florian and Dunbrooke," Maurice volunteered, "I have Florian last thing before lunch on two different days and I have an excuse to go to Dunbrooke, I was so bad at Flying that he said if I ever wanted more help then I could go to him."

"If you want to help us then you have to apologize to Orous," Scorpius told him firmly, he cocked his head to one side curiously but his neutral expression remained, "What you said to him was out of line."

"Don't you think children have a right to know if their parents are Shadows?"

"The Shadows gave him the same treatment as Lorcan... and something else also horrible," Michael told him seriously, "It crushes him to think that his own mother was involved in hurting him that like and 'destroying his life' as he puts it."

"So? Look at this," Maurice snapped as he tore the gloves from his wrists and held them out to him, he put one hand back on his necklace but left the other scarred one out in plain view for them to see, "Look. You don't think it crushes me that my own mother not only didn't want me but that she had me sent to a place that did this to me? That tortured me. That prepared me for war in a way that I lost out on having any chance of having a stupidly naive but happy childhood. That destroyed any chance I had of being a normal, functioning human being. And then, you don't think it crushes me that my own father didn't care enough and was too much of a coward to say no to them and protect? That he also didn't want me and was only forced to keep me because my mother didn't want me."

"They would've killed him, Maurice," Scorpius pointed out quietly.

"Then he should've died. Died, rather than betray the family he supposedly cared about. You never give in to the enemy, you never betray your loyalties, you die first."

"You can't keep believing to things that the Shadows taught you."

"Its ingrained into my flesh."

"Forgetting the mother thing for a moment, why did you go and disown him like that?" Michael questioned, "Isn't that turning on your family and friends? Denying any connection to him and destroying whatever little spirit he was recovering?"

"He's not my brother," Maurice affirmed.

"You admit that Alexis or Alzay whatever she prefers, is your mother and his mother?"

"Yes."

"And that Roman is your father and his father?"

"Yes."

"So then how is he not your brother?!"

"Because he's not, he is nothing to me and I want nothing to do with the albino," Maurice protested stubbornly as they were joined by Rose and Abby.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes," Scorpius admitted.

"Reuben broke up with me!" Rose burst out tearfully, "He said I was too attached and... holy shit, Maurice! Your hands!"

"What about them?" Maurice spat, "You always wanted to know why I wore the gloves, now you know. So that people don't bother me with stupid comments about the scars on my hands."

Maurice snatched up his gloves and stalked off without another word. Naturally, he didn't bring it up again and would simply let go of his translator necklace if Rose or Abby tried to bring it up. Scorpius and Michael still decided to go through with testing Rivers' wand that Thursday, they still had potion left and ruling him out would be good. Not that Scorpius thought it was him. Then again, Scorpius had also thought it was Grant so maybe he just wasn't good at noticing who was bad... He'd stupidly trusted Marvin at first, hadn't he? And he'd thought Roman was bad. And he'd thought Varanian was bad. He'd been right about Bob though.

Scorpius claimed to not be feeling well on Thursday afternoon so left Albus and Rose studying in the Common Room - or rather, Rose complaining about Reuben dumping her and Maurice not talking to her about his scarred hands - to go 'lie down'. He borrowed Albus' cloak instead and headed off under it to avoid his friends knowing he was leaving instead of resting, people were just leaving the apparently small class - which predominantly had Ravenclaws and he also saw Nott - as he got there, he patiently waited for them to all file out before going in. Rivers was indeed getting out a bottle of vintage wine as Michael approached, Scorpius went over to Michael and tapped his shoulder to alert his friend that he was there as Rivers poured himself a glass.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you if that's okay?" Michael offered and Rivers sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately it is, a requirement of the job is that I'm supposed to listen to stupid student's problems if they want help. And why do you need help anyway? You're the best in the class now. But you _still_ need help? What is wrong with you, aside from the grotesque face scar and wrong colored eye and grotesque hand scar and horrible bandaged arm that I can imagine looks really grotesque so its extremely distracting for me," Rivers complained, "But does anyone care about how _I_ feel? Oh no. Its always, 'Professor, this is too hard' or 'Professor, I don't understand' or 'Professor, I forgot to do my homework'. Its never 'Professor, how are you?' or 'Professor, how was your break?'"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Michael invented and the professor's muddy brown eyes widened in surprise as Scorpius moved over, "How are you? How was your break?"

"Absolutely awful, far worse than yours," Rivers announced immediately and Scorpius quickly tipped the vial into the glass while he was distracted by talking to Michael, "I wanted to stay in America for Christmas and eat at this wonderful restaurant that does the best lobster on Christmas Eve but I didn't get to go because Elina wouldn't go with me."

"Why... Why didn't you just go alone?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone on Christmas! I wanted to be with her but its like she's mad at me or something. Honestly, I _forgave_ her for being so upset when I broke up with her years ago because I couldn't marry a disgustingly blind woman who won't get prosthetic eyes and now I'm willing to overlook that and date her again but she keeps rejecting me. You'd think she'd be happy that I am interested in her again, do you think she's too overwhelmed by my talent, brilliant mind and good looks to say yes?"

"How does she know about your good looks when she's blind?"

"She can put her hand to people's faces and feel what they look like," Rivers shrugged as he moved the glass to his lips but paused to scowl, "You don't think that she thinks I've gotten hideous now I'm in my forties? Because she hasn't felt my face since she started working here."

"I wouldn't know."

"Or it could be because of Grant, he's been so mean to me since the entire thing with Roman being a Shadow. He actually accuses _me_ of being a Shadow just because my brother is, its not like I've seen the boy since he was ten except briefly at Aud's funeral. Can you imagine that? Someone thinking _I'm_ a Shadow? Its inconceivable. He's on at Ashain too. I don't know what is up with him, he was practically bouncing off the walls since he got back from the break although he's calmed down now and I swear he looks younger. Wouldn't tell me his secret though, claimed there was none, I bet he just wants to hog the secret to himself and he's two _years_ older than me."

On that note, Rivers sipped his wine and immediately slumped unconscious. Scorpius immediately tossed off the cloak and began rumaging for his wand, a rather thick polished one he discovered as he retrieved it. He cast the spell but the wand didn't glow, he tried it a few more times for good measure but nothing. Rivers was not a Shadow, or at least his wand wasn't corrupted so he probably wasn't a Shadow.

"Nothing," Scorpius pointed out as he put Rivers' wand back, "Not like we really thought it would be."

"Least he's ruled out," Michael shrugged as Scorpius threw the cloak back over himself, "I'll give him the antidote and meet you back in the dormitory."

"Yeah, I gotta put Al's cloak back. See you shortly."

While Scorpius thought it was a bit of a waste of time, it did basically rule Rivers out for having a corrupted wand and if the Shadow spy didn't have a corrupted wand then they'd be back to the drawing board. It left Professors Dunbrooke, Oring, Kresmir, Koray and Florian as the most likely Shadows with Dunbrooke and Florian as the top of the list because of their inability to cast Patronuses. However he didn't get to give it more thought as a few days later, January turned to February and with it the clock started ticking down for Valentine's Day.

"Hey!" Michael greeted them cheerfully at breakfast on the first, he was unusually late to breakfast despite having been up before Scorpius and he didn't sit down immediately but stood grinning widely, "Notice anything different about me?"

"No," Scorpius, Abby, Rose, Corin and Maurice said in unison while Albus gasped in mock surprise.

"Your arm is bandaged and in a sling?! Well if it isn't Merlin's mad drunk brother, I completely hadn't notice that!" Albus exclaimed sarcastically.

"No!" Michael complained but continued beaming, "My height! I'm taller, I measure my height every six months and I've grown!"

"Really?" all six of them wondered that time.

"Yes! I'm now half an inch taller!" Michael told them excitedly and actually hopped up and down, "Isn't that awesome?!"

"Err... sure, buddy," Albus commented and patted Michael on the back as he sat down, Scorpius could only smile sadly at Michael's happiness about his height, "Half an inch... that's really something."

"I know! Seeing the world from a whole new height."

"Of half an inch," Rose offered, also not seeing it as something to get excited about, "Well done."

Michael's slight growth in height actually put him in a good mood for the rest of the day, it also seemed to build on his slowing increasing confidence for getting better marks and after a few weeks he was finally getting better at casting spells with his right hand. Scorpius was glad for it all, he thought Michael deserved more confidence. He was still more focused on planning the perfect Valentine's Day date with Molly, he was thinking of a picnic. Picnics were romantic, weren't they? And Molly liked the outdoors so it seemed perfect. He could pack food she liked and present her with a bouquet of flowers, pick a nice romantic spot to set it up in with a nice view. He spent days planning it, racking his brain for the ideal spot and what kind of flowers to get since roses seemed a bit overdone or was it best to go down the traditional route? He thought Molly would probably like different.

"No," Michael said immediately when Scorpius told him later that week.

"What?" Scorpius wondered in surprise, he'd been expecting Michael to agree it was good or at least mostly good with a few useful suggestions to improve rather than an outright 'no'.

"A picnic is a bad idea this time of year, its freezing out."

"Damn, I didn't think of that. I want her to be happy and freezing isn't happy."

"I figured. I'm going to ask Rose out for Valentine's Day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you may have had a point. I should ask her and make sure she knows its for a date, I can't go to Hogsmeade but with most of the school there then Hogwarts will be emptier and there's always the Room That Doesn't Exist which can be anything," Michael explained and looked at him in askance, "So what do you think? Think she'd go for it?"

"What do you have to lose?" Scorpius offered and Maurice rolled his eyes before they ended their conversation as the girls arrived.

Scorpius was back to the drawing board, thinking up dates was hard. Hogsmeade had more shops than interesting and romantic places, or at least none that he knew about. He wished he could've been able to do more scouting of the place, another trip to the Hog's Head seemed the most obvious just because Molly liked it but it wasn't special and romantic. Even if he got her flowers, he didn't think it'd be good enough and Molly was special and she deserved the best. He wished he was Nick, he was sure Nick had never had this problem. Or James. Or Reuben. Or even Corin if he'd had the chance. Or Varanian. Or pretty much every student who had dated in the history of Hogwarts. He was going to ask her anyway, if she said no then his plans would be pointless anyway. He decided to do it at the Quidditch practice that Sunday - he had exactly one week to plan - after the match when he helped her pack up, only to be surprised when Roxy also hung back.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Roxy asked him nervously, he couldn't think of a reason to say no.

"Sure," Scorpius agreed as Molly noticed he was busy and started packing up alone.

"You're good friends with Michael, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you... Do you think that..." Roxy began and dropped the volume to a non-perceivable level after 'that'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Scorpius pointed out as politely as he could and Roxy shifted as she stared at the ground nervously.

"Do you think that... that Michael would be... be interested in spending Valentine's Day with me?"

"What?" Scorpius wondered in shock.

"Do you think Michael would like to go out with me?" Roxy repeated with more confidence or maybe she thought he hadn't heard again, "I know he can't go to Hogsmeade but I could stay back and we could do something."

"You like Michael?"

"Yeah," Roxy smiled weakly and brushed a strand of her hair back, "He's really sweet and kind and brave, kinda cute too. I know he looks a bit young but the scar actually makes him look older, in a good way like."

"I erm..." Scorpius started awkwardly, seeing her face falling, "I'm sorry but he kind of likes someone else, he was going to ask her."

"Oh right, thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Roxy shrugged sadly, "Better I hear it from you than make a fool out of myself in front of him. Thanks. See you next practice, good dodging and stuff."

"Good hitting at me and stuff," Scorpius offered unsurely as she started to walk away, feeling oddly bad as he went over to help Molly carry the things back.

"What was that all about?" Molly wondered.

"Just asking me about Michael."

"Right."

"So... erm... Hogsmeade weekend coming up... on Valentine's Day... would you like to go with me?" Scorpius asked before he could lose his already damaged nerve from Roxy, he held his breath as Molly looked anxious.

"I'm sorry, Scor, I kind of already have plans," Molly told him hesitantly, "Dom's trying to get Aurelius over his fear still so she's convinced him to come to Hogsmeade, she asked me if I'd go with them and I kind of agreed since she guilted me into it. You can come with us if you'd like but... yeah, they'll be there. I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. It'll be good," Scorpius agreed immediately relaxing, it may not be perfect for Molly like he'd wanted but at least they'd be together, a bit like a double date.

"It'll be much better with you there," Molly smiled and also seemed to visibly relax, Scorpius had to look away to hide the impossibly wide grin that slipped onto his face.

* * *

"Hey," Michael offered with a ease and cheerfulness he didn't really feel because his stomach was in knots from nerves, he'd been deliberately waiting for the girls to come down for breakfast on Sunday morning, Scorpius was already at an early Quidditch practice and Albus was lazy so he thought it was the best time to get her alone. Abby was with her but Abby knew about his crush so with any luck would just leave when he asked, "Rose, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Rose agreed easily.

"I'll go ahead and meet you guys at breakfast," Abby said helpfully and started to leave, mouthing something that looked like 'good luck' to him as she left.

"So what is it? Is it about Ancient Runes?"

"No," Michael shook his head, "Its about Valentine's Day."

"It's stupid. I can't believe Reuben broke up with me so close to it, now I don't have a date," Rose complained immediately as her mood shifted.

"You could go with me," Michael shrugged and tried to make it seem casual.

"You can't go to Hogsmeade to hang out with us," Rose said before something seemed to dawn on her, "Unless you mean like a date?"

"I erm..." Michael began, extremely tempted to say no again but he forced himself to be brave, "Yes, I meant as a date. And I meant it as a date before months ago too."

"I erm..." Rose began hesitantly and awkwardly as she searched his face, looking guilty and he had a feeling he already knew the answer, "I'm flattered really but... I... I think we should just be friends, y'know? We're good friends, let's not... I'm not really interested in you like that... I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Michael lied with a fake smile that he was sure wasn't as convincing as usual, he felt like his heart was melting, "Not a big deal. Was just a thought."

"So we're good... as friends?"

"Of course."

"Good," Rose nodded and seemed to relax slightly as she started to walk, pausing when he didn't follow, "Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"No, I was going to wait for Scorpius. I'll catch up," Michael invented as he started to walk away in the opposite direction without looking back, he couldn't keep his smile in place anymore if he tried as he was forced to head off to the entrance Scorpius would be coming through.

Why did he bother to hope? He should've known his good grades were because of Mirra and not him, he was stupid. A stupid, _stupid_ loser who never would amount to anything, like Bob had always said, a worthless piece of shit. People didn't like pieces of shit and they certainly didn't date them. He was an idiot. Good marks and a half an inch of height didn't make him any better, he was still stupid, scarred and ugly. Failure. He was a failure. He wiped his eyes from the tears that tried to fall, obviously Rose would _never_ be interested in _him_ like that. No one would. Even a piece of shit would shrivel its nose in disgust at him. He was completely worthless.

"So would you like to go out with me?" Latimer's voice was asking and he glanced up to see the Chaser was walking in with Roxy, "Its Valentine's Day and all."

"No thanks, Latimer, I'm not really interested," Roxy answered and Michael felt a wave of pity for Latimer, he smiled and nodded in understanding but the hurt at rejection in his eyes shone through, "Hi Michael."

"Hi," Michael said with a dismissive wave as she hurriedly left. Latimer sighed as he watched her go, "I feel your pain."

"I'm going to die alone," Latimer pointed out as Molly and Scorpius returned.

"You and me both," Michael offered with a sad smile and high five that Latimer took.

"Yay us. How's your arm?"

"Getting better."

"Good, you better be alright to play in the next match because I hate taking point."

"You're better at it than Caitlin," Molly protested as the two started walking off.

"I failed that penalty in the last match," Latimer stated bitterly as they turned the corner, "You should have kicked me from the team, broke my broom, snapped my wand and sealed me in a steel box that you kick into the Lake."

"Take it, it didn't go so well with Rose?" Scorpius asked as they also headed off, Michael threw him a look of less surprise than he wanted, "I heard you agreeing with Latimer about dying alone."

"She said no, obviously," Michael said sadly but was eager not to dwell on it since they were unfortunately heading to breakfast where Rose would be and he'd have to pretend it didn't bother him, "Did you ask Molly yet?"

"She said yes, sort of. She already agreed to hang out with Dom and Aurelius but she wants me there so we'll still be together, just not alone... I'm sorry about Rose, there'll be other girls though. You never know, someone could like you."

"No fucking person will ever like me."

They continued on in silence, he thought Scorpius preferred silence. Did it bother him how Michael usually made the conversation? More relevantly, if it bother him than did that bother Rose? Was he just annoying? _Yes, yes you are_, his mind offered. He preferred silence to Scorpius bringing up Bob again, it terrified him that Scorpius knew and he wasn't even sure Scorpius cared enough to not say anything.

He was still in a melancholy mood as they reached the Great Hall where predictably, Abby, Rose, Corin and Maurice were there. Albus wasn't, he was probably still sleeping happily and enjoying the lie in. Abby was once again trying to make conversation with Corin who only gave her short answers, Rose didn't seem to be paying much attention and Maurice was just looking irritable.

"Are you okay, Corin?" Abby asked worriedly, "If there's something on your mind than you can tell us, we're your friends."

"For the love of..." Maurice complained as he shook his head, "Do you really want to know why Corin is upset, Abby?"

"Yes."

"Maurice, don't," Corin pleaded.

"Its because of you," Maurice told her and her eyes widened in shocked guilt which was nothing compared to the horror on Corin's face as sweat started to stream down his face.

"Maurice!" Scorpius hissed pointlessly as Maurice wasn't looking at them to translate, Michael doubted it would have made a difference even if he was.

"Corin had a crush on you and you essentially rejected him when you said you had no intention of dating, he's been pathetically moping about it since then especially around you."

"I... I... Corin is this true?" Abby stammered out in bewildered shock as she looked at Corin who was already running away, Abby sat there for a moment and looked around at them with her mouth hanging open in surprise before she hastily stood and went after him.


	45. III: For The Very First Time

_**Thanks to:** Lucifersdaughter and Winged-panther for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_I've been meaning to ask who did Annie kill?_**  
_No one yet but soon she does off page, she kills two burglars who broke into her apartment in self defense when they attacked her_

* * *

"What did you do that for?!" Scorpius demanded of Maurice incredulously.

"Because I'm sick of him moping about and of Abby wondering what's bothering him. Now she knows, maybe they can go back to being their usual selves," Maurice shrugged dismissively, "And its better this way because relationships never work out and people just get hurt, its almost completely useless especially at this stage of life."

"You are a freakin' nutcase, you know that?" Rose pointed out irritably.

"Says the girl who's had not one but two failed relationships, how can you honestly think you're better off that way then never having dated at all?"

"Hope for happiness is worth it."

"There is no chance for happiness because relationships always end badly thus your argument is invalid and you're the nutcase."

"How am I a nutcase?!"

"Really, Rose?" Maurice wondered with a cruel twist on his lips, "I know the best you can achieve in any given class is only second best but being the year above me, I'd have thought it wouldn't impede your intelligence enough to be incapable of following my line of thought."

"I'd rather than be second best and a good person than best and a prick like you are!"

"You're not a good person though."

"Well you... you suck!" Rose exclaimed furiously but Maurice's neutral expression didn't even flicker, "And fine, you may think all this is stupid and pointless now but someday you're going to start liking girls, having crushes and you'll feel like an idiot for how you act now!"

"That's not going to happen to me," Maurice scoffed.

"Or guys then if you swing that way. But you're such a cold-hearted bastard that no one is ever going to like you back and it'll serve you right, you arrogant dick!"

"Stop shouting, people are starting to look," Michael pointed out quietly and Scorpius realized the truth in this statement.

"Why are you shouting?" Maurice wondered as Rose seemed to make a visible effort to hold in her temper, "You realize I can't hear anything and this doesn't translate any differently for increase or decrease in volume. You shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you."

"How can you even say that to me?!" Rose demanded as his words reignited her anger.

"You make shapes with your mouth, move muscles in your throat. I could go into more detail as I needed to know this stuff to learn speech and the correct articulation but I'm not sure you're intelligent enough to grasp it."

"I didn't mean it literally!" Rose screeched as she stood, "I meant how can you have the nerve to insult me for 'letting my emotions get the better of me' when that's exactly why you're acting like such a jerk! You're upset about everything with your family so instead of being sad, you're just lashing out at everyone so they'll be as miserable as you are! Its not going to make your life better, its just going to make it worse because you'll be even _more_ miserable than everyone else you've upset when you're all alone!"

"I completely disagree," Maurice muttered stubbornly.

"And I just completely can't talk to you anymore right now! Good riddance," Rose spat as she turned on her heel and stormed off as Albus finally joined them with a puzzled look as Maurice pushed his food away, leaving at a walk and turning in the opposite direction to Rose.

"Did... Did I miss something?" Albus wondered as he suppressed a yawn.

* * *

_Michael hated that he had Dyslexia - and the other two but they tended to be lumped into one - he wasn't sure that having something wrong with you was worse than just being stupid. Sometimes you were just born with something wrong with you, like Crystal's heart, and you just had to get on with it. Michael now had a special helper and special classes where he could get one-on-one support with learning in a different way, he'd admit it was easier or at least not as hard, non-white paper helped but he still wished he was normal. The other kids now had yet another reason to pick on him. _

_Crystal and Bob got married as planned, in a government building with only Crystal's boss - at the Care Home - and Bob's mother Ruth there too as 'witnesses' or something. He thought it was weird as he'd always thought weddings were... bigger with more family but then Michael thought Annie or Jack was the closest thing Crystal had to family and Annie refused to come, Jack was still gone. Ruth was Bob's only family too, according to Bob he had no dad and Ruth said Bob's dead had left and there was no one else. It was cheaper for it to be normal and they weren't dressed up nice like Michael had expected from weddings on TV, Crystal and Bob seemed happy though, although Ruth scowled the entire time. Michael couldn't help but feel that when Crystal signed the piece of paper to say they were married... she was trapping them. Weddings were supposed to be happy but all Michael felt was an ominous dread, he discovered though that you could smile even when you weren't happy._

_Life carried on and Crystal got even fatter, which Michael supposed just meant the baby was getting bigger as it had to be born in November. She was working less but still working as they needed money for the baby and Bob couldn't work because of his back, Ruth and Annie were both slipping extra money to Bob and Crystal respectively. And then it happened, on the first day of November when Annie went to drop him back only to be greeted by the sound of screaming. Apparently that meant the baby was coming.  
_

_"Bob went to get the midwife," Crystal told them breathlessly and tearfully, she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs for some reason with sweat plastering her hair to her forehead, "Its a bit before the due date and the widmife-midwife's car is being repaired so she can't drive and Bob went to get her but they're not back yet and I don't think the baby wants to wait."_

_"Michael, get the phone and call for an ambulance, tell them your mother is in labor, the address and tell them to move it," Annie commanded immediately as Crystal screamed again and Michael rushed off to obey._

_"I don't think Bob would want-"_

_"Fuck what he wants, he's not here," Annie's voice interrupted Crystal's as Michael dialled the phone, it was near the kitchen so he could hear but not see them as Crystal screamed once more, it sounded like she was dying. Michael did get through though and pass along the information in a clear and concise manner as Annie had told him to do in the past when talking to emergency services._

_"Okay, they're on their way," Michael told them in panic as he started to return to them._

_"No! Michael stay back, you shouldn't see this!" Crystal screamed and Michael froze anxiously, "Annie... do you know what to do if no one gets here in time?"_

_"Yes," Annie confirmed and came past him for a minute to get some towels from the storage, cushions from the couch before going back out of sight to Crystal._

_Michael didn't know what they were talking about and he was afraid to ask, he was terrified that Crystal was dying, labor must be paramedic code for dying. She was going to die. He fought off tears as there was a final scream from Crystal as if the life was being ripped from her, a death scream. But then there was a cry, a baby's cry. There was a baby crying and it sounded like it was coming from the bottom of the stairs._

_"It's a girl," Annie said over the sound of the baby crying, "A healthy-looking girl... Lungs certainly work."  
_

_"She's beautiful," Crystal breathed and Michael let out a relieved sigh that his mother was alive, "Can... Can I hold her?"  
_

_"Knock yourself out. Hey Michael, want to see your baby sister?"_

_"Yeah," Michael agreed excitedly now that whatever was killing Crystal had stopped, the baby's crying also ceased but he could still hear gurgly sounds.  
_

_He walked over to see Crystal was now more comfortably more resting on the cushions and holding a bundle of the towels, Annie gestured to him to go over to her and he noticed blood on her hands. Michael crossed the distance, Crystal smiled a strained smile and shifted her arms slightly to give him a better view of the bundle. It was a baby. He actually thought she wasn't as cute as other babies he'd seen, her face was all red and wrinkle and she had less hair than Bob but he smiled anyway when her bright blue eyes found him. It was his baby sister after all, he didn't care what she looked like._

_"What's her name?" Michael asked curiously._

_"She doesn't have one yet," Crystal admitted as she kissed him gently on the cheek, "What do you think she should be called?"_

_"I don't..." Michael started to say before something did occur to him, "Agnes. After her great-grandma."_

_"I like that," Crystal said with a sad smile, "Agnes Annie Wilson."_

_"No, no, no, you can't name a kid after me," Annie burst out immediately, "And Annie's a horrible name. Know what they used to call me in school? Little Orphan Annie. Why would you name her after me?"_

_"You delivered her, it seems... right. Or you could pick a name instead."_

_"I don't..." Annie also started to say before something seemed to dawn on her too, "Well erm... Eleanor is a good name."_

_"Agnes Eleanor it is," Crystal announced proudly and tiredly before sirens announced the arrival of the ambulance._

* * *

The week leading up to Valentine's Day was somewhat awkward now that Maurice and Rose were at odds, for the first few days Rose even refused to sit with him at meals forcing them to choose. Despite initially seeming like a terrible thing, whatever Corin and Abby had said to one another seemed to have improved.

"I decided to give him a chance," Abby told them eventually, "I'll go out with him once on Valentine's Day, see how it goes."

"Really?" Albus wondered irritably, he was still convinced Corin had drugged him with Laxative Potion.

"Yeah, I figure I shouldn't hate dating without giving it a chance or him a chance because he can be really nice. I feel kind of bad actually. If it goes well then we'll figure out where we go from there and if it doesn't then he promised he won't mope and we'll still be friends."

Corin was in a noticeably better mood in his determination to not blow his chance, Albus was in a foul mood that Abby had given him a chance and Rose was also annoyed that it would just be her and Albus as she'd be dateless. Michael seemed to be handling Rose's rejection well but Scorpius often caught him looking at her when Rose wasn't looking with hurt in his mismatched eyes.

"I'll be fine," Michael shrugged it off when Scorpius asked him about it, he'd been struggling with whether he should tell Michael about Roxy's interest in him or not, "Mirra Pentakel, my prefect helper, is staying behind on Valentine's Day to help me with work."

"She is?" Scorpius wondered in surprise.

"Yeah, I was talking to her yesterday about how we'd need to do extra this week since we'd lose Sunday for Hogsmeade so she said she'd forgo Hogsmeade to help me because it wasn't that important to her. She's really nice like that."

Scorpius decided it would be pointless to tell Michael about Roxy liking him when he already had plans, if he didn't know any better than he'd say Michael was trying to distract himself with work. Apart from Corin's thirteen birthday - which unluckily coincided with the full moon that year, more werewolf attacks and more backlash against them - it was a fairly uneventful week. In a way, Scorpius was glad that the pressure of him to think up something romantic and special for Molly for Valentine's Day since he'd really just have to go along with Dom and Aurelius. In another, he lamented the loss of his chance to make it special for her. He'd just have to improvise on the day, maybe get a chance to buy her those flowers after all.

The day came and Scorpius spent longer than usual deciding what to wear again but less time than before, since they weren't alone and he was feeling more confident with his new leather jacket that actually fit. Corin seemed to have decided to dress more like himself this time and Abby... Abby had her hair down, he was so used to seeing it in a long braid trailing down her back that he almost didn't recognize her at first, she looked nervous though. Corin had gotten Professor Hagrid to agree to take him but also had been honest with him about the date this time so he'd be getting a bit more privacy, Scorpius couldn't decide whether that or a kind of double date was worse.

They bade Michael farewell after breakfast, Scorpius hoping nothing bizarre would happen at the castle like it had for the previous two Hogsmeade trips. Professor Longbottom started with the Seventh Years first again so they irritably had to wait, then for the Sixth Years, the Fifth Years, the Fourth Years and finally his own year. The four of them split off from each other at that point, Abby went over to Corin and Professor Hagrid, Albus and Rose headed off by themselves unhappily and Scorpius started looking for Molly and Dom who were waiting for him. Dom was wearing a rather colorful dress and Molly jeans with a suede jacket zipped up.

"Let's go, c'mon, before Aurelius gets freaks out and flees before we get there," Dom said before Scorpius had even had a chance to say hello, already starting walking, "And I'm not trying to mean, he really does struggle and get scared, he'll assume something happened to us and freak out worse."

"Its not really Scor's fault that Neville does it by year," Molly pointed out.

"No but its yours for inviting him. No offense, Scor, its not your fault."

"Alright," Scorpius offered and decided to satisfy his curiosity as they walked, "So... erm... what's the deal with you and Aurelius?"

"I'm trying to get him over his agoraphobia and help him," Dom told him with poignant look on her face, "He helped me, he's been nothing but supportive and he's made every aspect of my life better. I'm closer to my family, I'm doing better in classes, he gave me the confidence to get friends and date, to not feel like I'm the black sheep, to be happy with who I am, I wouldn't be Head Girl if not for him. But his life is still bad, he's just rotting away and I want to help him, I... care about him."

"So why do you need us?"

"He's alright, Dom," Molly said when her cousin hesitated.

"Well... its her fault," Dom began and jabbed an accusing finger at her cousin which made Molly scowl as Dom sighed as she continued, "I think Aurelius is the older guy she said I'd fall for, you remember that? I got him to come over at Christmas and... well he turned into an eagle at one point, I was just sitting there stroking his feathers and... I kinda realized that I didn't care we weren't even talking, I just... felt comfortable around him and I just... liked being around even if we weren't saying anything all. And it kind of made me realize just how much he means to me. When I got back to Hogwarts and saw my - now ex - boyfriend again but I wasn't interested, not because he's not a nice guy. Just because I kept comparing him to Aurelius, the past ones too and they just didn't hold up.

"I keep thinking he's not as smart as Aurelius, he's not as interesting as Aurelius, he's not as kind as Aurelius, he's not as funny as Aurelius, he doesn't make me smile like Aurelius, he doesn't even look as good as Aurelius and... well plenty more, I could go on. So I broke up with him because I... I have feelings for Aurelius, its not fair on that guy because he really isn't that bad just not... not Aurelius."

"So this is like a date?" Scorpius guessed and Dom scowled immediately.

"No. Aurelius has never dated anyone younger than him before, he hasn't dated at all since before the Wizarding War. He'd never be interested in me so I'm not going to get my hopes up and allow myself to feel crushed," Dom admitted sadly but Scorpius thought she still seemed to have put more effort into what she wore, "But he's still my friend even though I still have feelings for him and I want to help him, he's a good person and he deserves better, to be happy. I want him to be happy even if I can't be. I'm afraid of screwing things up though, I just want someone with me to make sure I can still be normal around him. Which is why you are here, my rant did have a conclusive point in answering your question."

"I'm glad."

* * *

_Despite the joy of having a baby sister, Michael quickly realized that there certainly was a load of downsides. Bob doted his daughter but only when she wasn't crying or in need of a diaper change, then he wanted someone else to deal with which was either Crystal or Ruth. Crystal only had one week off before starting one of her jobs and two weeks before she was back at the second, baby Agnes cried a lot so Crystal was quickly exhausted, especially since she worked nights at the Care Home. Bob showed Michael how to change Agnes' diaper so he wouldn't have to, he'd also sit Michael on the couch and hand Agnes to him with the instruction to comfort her until she stopped crying because he wanted to sleep, watch TV, drink or eat. Michael didn't understand how Bob could sleep when Agnes cried, it woke him up and kept him up, he was tired too._

_Now that Crystal wasn't pregnant anymore, Bob also seemed to stop caring about her and frequently yelled at her that she was terrible a mother because Agnes cried, he also told Michael she cried because he was a terrible brother and Agnes hated him. Michael didn't understand why, he tried so hard and could sit for hours cradling her awkwardly - babies were heavy - and saying soothing things or singing lullabies. Eventually something worked and he'd often fall asleep with her in his arms on the couch, he daren't call for Bob to move her. Bob still considered his brotherly skills a failure and Michael was punished with repeated blows, he'd also seen Bob try do the same for Crystal but Michael jumped in the way to protect his mother, he had to protect Crystal._

_The worst part was that Crystal didn't seem to care, she was sad and cried a lot. Michael became an expert at faking smiles as he tried to cheer her up or at least comfort her, he failed at that too as she remained miserable and devoid of hope, he was all but ignored. Annie said Crystal had Postpartum Depression which was why she was so upset. Michael thought the only times he got to sleep were when he cried himself to sleep or when Annie was babysitting him, he'd just collapse onto her couch and sleep until she woke him to leave or for dinner. Jack called once again in December but he hung up the second Agnes started crying, Michael hadn't gotten to say anything other than 'hi'. He'd call again in February, that would last longer but he suddenly had to go when Michael started to tell him about Crystal marrying Bob._

_It was also in December that Michael learned what it was like to dislocate your shoulder, Bob slotting it back into place so he wouldn't have to go to hospital hurt just as much as it had felt originally. It remained painful though. In the new year Bob made friends with a lady named Ruby who he'd only bring over when Crystal was at work and he'd never have his wedding ring on in her company. Agnes would either be with Ruth being babysat or Ruth would be there babysitting Agnes, Bob would take Ruby upstairs so they could have a sleep together and then she'd leave. One time, Michael saw Bob kiss her goodbye on the lips which he was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to do to anyone other than your wife if you were married. That was cheating._

_Bob had cheated on Crystal. Michael felt a flare of anger as Bob cheerfully and obliviously went to the bathroom, he didn't even look guilty. A few moments later, Michael heard a scream and a few minutes later Bob came rushing out with a handful of large red gems... they looked like rubies. Ranting about how he'd peed them out. He blamed Michael and Michael learned what it was like to break a bone, his arm. He cried his eyes out, it hurt too much to even move it and Bob was forced to take him to hospital that time. On the way, he deliberately drove the car into some of the pole things as an excuse for Michael's injury. He got his very first cast. He tried to get kids in school to sign it but only person did, the older bully who took his lunch. He wrote 'next time break your neck, loser.' Michael was extremely upset about it and as his tears touched them, the words erased themselves._

_Those weren't the only things weird and unexplainable thing that happened around Michael, not the first and not the last. Over the next few months it started to become much more common. More than once, Bob would be thrown backwards when he tried to lay a hand on Crystal and once Bob had passed out when Michael was sure he couldn't take another punch. It wasn't exclusive to Bob either. Once when he desperate for Agnes to calm down and sleep, the lullaby he'd been trying to remember had started playing in floating notes all around it and his sister gurgled with delight. In school they even started calling him a freak because of it, his bully managed to punch himself in the face instead of Michael every time he tried one afternoon, another time one of his classmates pulled down his pants and everyone started to laugh before everyone else's fell down while his went up by themselves, another time he'd reached a dead end and been unable to hide but the kids chasing him had not seen him, despite looking right at him. Michael thought things happened most when he was especially upset. Even if it was impossible. There was no such thing as magic._

* * *

Scorpius thought the walk to Hogsmeade wasn't as bad as he'd thought, Dom was in the lead with him and Molly behind so he could talk to her, he felt kinda bad for Dom but it made him especially determined to savor the moments he had with Molly since he had more of a chance than Dom did with Aurelius. Mostly they talked about Quidditch, Scorpius knew she enjoyed it and he loved how her eyes lit up when she talked about it, the passion as she veered off into tangents about strategy that skimmed over his head a little bit. He loved the way she smiled.

Apparently they were meeting Aurelius outside the Hog's Head so that was where they headed, Scorpius thought there was an oddly high number of staff about but sure enough a Golden Eagle was perched nearby shot towards them when it spotted them. Transfiguring itself back into Aurelius before its feet touched the ground, he had outdone himself with the amount of completely contrasting colors that he'd managed to splash onto the one robe. He looked torn between being glad to see them and being immensely anxious, Dom's face lit up when she saw him.

"Sorry we're late," Dom apologized as they headed inside the dingy pub that seemed less unwelcoming every time Scorpius went to it, Aurelius' eyes still darting with the precision of his eagle form fearfully but only Latimer and one other patron was there, the patron had their head on a table and was snoring softly with a hand still clutched around a tankard, "They run through the permission slip checks by year so we had to wait."

"Its alright, gave me more time to scout around for threats. There's a series of caves near here, you know? We should be able to hide out there if there's any attack while we're here," Aurelius said as they went to get a table.

"Aren't we going to get drinks?" Molly wondered.

"And risk being poisoned?"

"Yes."

"It'll be fine," Dom offered and Aurelius' expression seemed to relax a fraction.

"Alright then. Are you all having Butterbeers?" Aurelius agreed reluctantly as they detoured for the bar, the three of them nodded, "Hello there, sir."

"Nice robes," the Barkeeper - Ab - grunted as he eyed the bizarre colors.

"Thank you. They're handcrafted by a fantastic place in France if you're interested, I actually met the guy once while I was in Paris. The strangest thing though, the first thing he asked me was if I was color blind."

"Are you?"

"No, I have eyesight as sharp as an eagle which is what makes it even more odd. It was actually only after I started coming to Hogsmeade during my time at Hogwarts that I realized people could buy clothes that hadn't been custom made. Bizarre, right?" Aurelius pointed out and Ab grunted again disinterestedly, "Could I please have four Butterbeers, please?"

"Wouldn't you like something for yourself? I reckon you need it with eyesight like yours," Ab questioned as he got the Butterbeers ready.

"No, thank you. I'm used to having expensive things to drink which unfortunately makes the cheap stuff like here seem to taste terrible, no offense. Besides, I like to keep my wits about me."

"Good for you," Ab offered as he pushed the drinks to them, Aurelius dropped more than enough coins to pay on the counter before Ab could mention the total.

"These bottles aren't poisoned are they?"

"No," Ab stated somewhat incredulously at the thought he could poison his patrons.

"Then keep the change," Aurelius told him with a smile as they went to get a table, Ab muttering something about insanity as they left.

"You didn't have to pay," Scorpius pointed out, distracted by the exchange instead of reaching for his money.

"Its alright, I have plenty. Do you think the Barkeeper was telling the truth about it not being poisoned?" Aurelius wondered worriedly as they started sipping their Butterbeers.

"Well he wouldn't get many customers if he constantly poisoned them all to death," Dom offered.

"Well he doesn't seem to get that many customers anyway from the lack of people."

"Ab's alright, I know him and he wouldn't kill us," Molly insisted and Aurelius seemed to relax slightly at this.

Scorpius thought that Dom needn't have worried about not being able to act normally around Aurelius, she asked him how was his flight - apparently he'd flown there as an eagle rather than apparated like a normal wizard - and they immediately started up conversation together. Scorpius was glad as it let him be able to talk to Molly while the other two were engaged, talking to her about classes this time.

"My favorite class? Hmm... That's a tough one," Molly admitted thoughtfully, "Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology are really fun, I also love Astronomy though, Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts is really good too. What about you?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Study of Ancient Runes are probably my ultimate favorites," Scorpius told her, "I like the more practical classes better generally but except for Charms and History of Magic, I like pretty much all of them."

"Is Runes really that great? I was taking it originally as well but dropped it to give me more time for my Quidditch Captain duties, this was before Kresmir took over and his predecessor was a bit dry. I thought between him and Rivers that I better drop him since Rivers is my uncle, his favoritism is pretty... pretty bad. He doesn't care if my work is late and actually exempts me from some assignments to give me a rest, no homework at all the week of a Quidditch match. I always get good marks even though I don't think I always deserve them, I forgot to hand in the second roll of parchment one time and he'd still given me an O for only the opening half."

"Rivers is... yeah," Scorpius offered and Molly laughed, he smiled at getting her to laugh, "Kresmir is really great though, lessons are fun and interesting. I didn't think it'd be one of my favorites but it is."

"The only recurring dream I've ever had is about my brother's death," Aurelius was saying to Dom - they'd managed to get to talking about dreams somehow - and Scorpius paused to listen, recalling vaguely that Roman had mentioned Corvinus had killed his son, "I was four when he died and I've had this dream since then, in the dream I'm peering through a crack in the middle of the double doors to one of the parlors because I heard screaming coming from there. Romulus is bound magically to a chair, begging for his life from my father and shaking as if he'd just been tortured. Father just tells him that a squib is no son of his and he casts the Killing Curse, there's a blinding flash of green and then I wake up. Its a pretty horrible dream."

"Maybe its not a dream?"

"What else would it be?" Aurelius wondered and Scorpius met his chestnut brown eyes for the first time, identical to his favorite professor and to Brutus... He recalled Professor Ashain's suspicion was that the Shadow Master was a Death Eater Brutus had befriended, the professor might not have an idea who but Aurelius might, "It either a dream or a vision since I see it while I'm sleeping, visions don't tend to be recur over such a great length of time."

"Yeah dream, sorry," Scorpius brushed it off as he was eager to ask about Brutus, "Were you close to your sons in the past?"

"Hmm... What?" Aurelius asked in surprise at the question before his expression saddened and he answered before Scorpius could repeat his question, "I... I don't know, I was closer to them than I ever was my parents but I don't know if that's really close, I thought I was but... well, you know you're a terrible father when one of your sons is homicidal and the other is suicidal."

"It's not your fault," Dom prompted immediately as she laid a comforting hand on his arm, "You did your best, there's other things that effect and influence people aside from fathers."

"I know but still..." Aurelius shrugged as he glanced back to Scorpius again, "Why do you ask anyway?"

"I just wondered about Brutus' Death Eater days," Scorpius admitted truthfully and he was sure the Barkeeper in the distance froze at the mention of Death Eater but it was important, Aurelius could know _who_ the Shadow Master was, "If he was particularly close to anyone because they could be a Shadow too."

"Not... Not really," Aurelius told him thoughtfully and Scorpius' hopes started to sink, "A friend of his from Hogwarts became a Death Eater but he died, for definite died. He didn't talk about it much at all, usually only drunken mumblings or the occasional comments. He mentioned not liking them, never any friends or names. Except..."

"Except what?"

"He used to say he was babysitting, that he felt bad for them, wanted to help... whoever them was."

"Babysitting..." Scorpius repeated as things started clicking into place in his mind.

The Shadow Master _wasn't_ a former Death Eater, the Shadow Master was a victim like Calderon. Being tortured like Calderon would account for the wandless magical skill, it also explained how they knew Calderon's original name and must have heard about the Specters from Calderon. It made more sense that Calderon would've talked to someone in the same situation to him than to a random Death Eater, Calderon would also be more reluctant to point fingers at former friends because he was loyal. Brutus had been good to Calderon and the Shadow Master - and whoever else there was - when their lives were terrible, earning both of their loyalty.

"Its fine, thanks. I was just curious," Scorpius interrupted as he realized Aurelius had started talking to him about the strangeness of the statement while Scorpius had zoned out, he wanted to talk to Calderon, "I'm not feeling too great though so I'm just going to head back, I thought some fresh air and Butterbeer would help but it didn't. Nice seeing you all, thanks for the Butterbeer and bye."

Scorpius left quickly in his determination to talk to Calderon, heading off without a backwards glance. He did have to detour off the normal route out of the village to avoid James, who he spotted walking with his girlfriend Chrissy - who was wearing an exceptionally short dress this time - on his arm but was completely ignoring her in favor of chatting to his friend Carver, which thankfully made him not notice Scorpius. He wasn't sure if James would try anything but at the least it would make him take longer to get back, he thought that his attempt had failed just as he got out of Hogsmeade and heard someone call him back. He turned just to see Molly running up to him, panting with her beautiful fiery curls all windblown from moving so fast. She was a fast runner.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius wondered.

"I want to make sure you get back alright if you're not feeling well," Molly told him looking so concerned that he felt bad for lying.

"I'm sorry... I'm feeling fine, I just wanted to get back," Scorpius admitted guiltily.

"Oh, sorry," Molly said as she blushed furiously, "Wow do I feel stupid."

"You're not stupid, I'm the stupid one," Scorpius babbled awkwardly and felt himself blushing also as he regretted his hasty exit, "You can go back and still have a good time if you want."

"No, that'd blow your sickness story. I think Dom and Aurelius are better left alone together anyway and I have a stack of work I can get on with."

"Okay."

They started to walk back together in awkward silence, thoughts of talking to Calderon banished as he mentally kicked himself. He could talk to Calderon anytime, Valentine's Day only came once a year and he'd kind of wasted his chance with Molly. But here he was, walking back alone with her... they passed the empty Quidditch pitch and a thought occurred to him.

"Do you... Do you want to fly for a bit?" Scorpius asked with a nod to the pitch, knowing Molly loved flying and she glanced at him in surprise.

"Sure, I'd never say no to flying," Molly agreed with a smile creeping back onto her face that Scorpius returned.

Due to the fact that five sevenths of Hogwarts went to Hogsmeade, the pitch had no practices so it was all theirs. It was odd for it be so empty, at practices there was always the rest of the team and even an audience, even when they stayed to pack up there was people filing out. Scorpius didn't mind and 'a little bit' turned into much longer than that. Practices were about training, fun but with a purpose while this was different, purposeful fun.

They raced each other around the pitch or chased each other stupidly but it was good, the only thing on his mind was wind in his hair and the girl in his eyes. They got out the Quaffle after awhile and tossed it around, Scorpius was especially terrible and managed to actually drop the Quaffle at one point when trying to score against her which had her laughing but he thought he redeemed himself when he caught it before it hit the ground. Eventually Molly allowed him a pity goal but the Quaffle bounced off the ring and they laughed, Scorpius was laughing too hard at his abysmal combination of skill and luck to catch it.

They swapped after what with Scorpius as Keeper, Molly was good at passing - Keepers needed to be able to do so just to a lesser extent than Chasers - but wasn't great at scoring. Scorpius thought he was a better Keeper than he was a Chaser but still pretty terrible, most of the times it was a combination of both of their awful skills that stopped the Quaffle going in. At one point the Quaffle hit him in the head, he wasn't sure if it was Molly's bad throw or his own unfortunate attempt to stop it with his head that caused it. Molly spent a few minutes apologizing profusely but Scorpius could only laugh. He didn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much or even felt so happy as he was in that moment with Molly, there wasn't a worry on his mind and Molly seemed happy too.

"We should probably be heading in," Molly pointed out after they spotted some people heading back from Hogsmeade, they were hovering in the air and catching their breaths. They were facing opposite directions but still hovering near side by side, their faces and hands whipped from the wind. A part of him would have liked the warmth of indoors but most of him didn't want it to end, didn't want to put his feet back on the ground and plant himself back into his worry torn reality, "Scor?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Yeah, should go in," Scorpius confirmed but didn't move, neither did she. She just looked at him with those beautiful eyes the color of the sky, maybe with his feet back in reality he wouldn't have had the courage to say this but he was in the air when nothing could touch him, "But I don't want to. I like you, Molly, like really like you. You're so beautiful and smart and just... nice to be around, you make me smile when I think I can't and I love you how smile and you get passionate about something and just talk and whenever you laugh my heart skips a beat. I'm not experienced, I don't know how dating works and what I'm doing right or wrong but... I know that I like you and I want... I really want us to be together."

"Really? Nick said you thought I was pressuring you," Molly admitted extremely quietly.

"He said what?"

"That you told Abby I was pressuring you and she told him, I agreed to go with Dom so you wouldn't be so pressured with other people there if you asked me."

"Well I never said that to anyone because its not true," Scorpius affirmed desperately as the wind blew a strand of hair in front of her face, without thinking he reached out to brush it from her face and her breath caught as his hand lingered, "I really like you."

"I like you too," Molly whispered.

They shared a long look and Scorpius wasn't sure who moved first but instinct compelled him to lean in as his eyes closed and their lips touched. Her lips were soft and warm, made even sweeter by the cold wind still battering them at the altitude but the warmth that flooded through him could've kept him secure forever. He felt more exhilarated than he had the entire time they'd be in the air, he didn't think any moment in his life could possibly feel any more perfect than that kiss with Molly. His very first kiss.

Concepts of time evaporated, it could have been seconds or minutes or thousands of years for all he knew. He hadn't a thought on his mind until they pulled apart to draw breath, to steady themselves on their brooms as well. She smiled and Scorpius knew he was smiling too.


	46. III: Inside and Outside

_**Thanks to:** Lucifersdaughter and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

* * *

Scorpius was sure he didn't stop smiling for the entire week following their kiss in the sky which had cemented their relationship firmly into the together side, that was what it felt like to be normal and happy. If someone had told him in First Year that he'd be dating Molly Weasley then he'd have thought they were crazy but there they were, exchanging smiles and waves in corridors, walking back from Quidditch practices hand-in-hand and usually a kiss goodbye. And he wasn't the only one who'd started dating, apparently Abby and Corin's date had gone well and they were official too. Not everyone was happy though.

"Can't believe she's dating _him_," Albus grumbled under his breath at breakfast on Tuesday where Corin, Abby and Michael hadn't joined them yet, "After the manipulative ass drugged me and Hagrid with Laxative Potion. So much for friendship, fourteen years nearly I've known her but does she care that she's dating a stupid psycho poisoner? No."

"Oh hush," Rose complained as Corin and Abby joined them, "You're just annoyed that everyone is in a relationship but you."

"No, that's why _ you _are annoyed. And you shouldn't be anyway, you turned down a perfectly great guy for no good reason."

"You think I should have given Michael a chance?"

"Yes," Scorpius, Albus, Abby and Corin agreed in unison, Rose sulkily went silent and went back to her food while Maurice muttered something about relationships being stupid. Nick had the worst reaction though.

"Abby!" Nick barked as they were leaving Potions last thing later that day, he looked livid and Scorpius was forcibly reminded of Professor Longbottom's wrath against Varanian at the end of his First Year.

"Hey Nick, what's-"

"Is it true you're dating Hagrid's son?!" Nick interrupted furiously before Abby could finish greeting her elder brother.

"Yes, I-"

"I forbid it!"

"You forbid-"

"You absolutely-

"Let me finish a sentence!" Abby shrieked and Nick visibly bit his tongue, "You can't forbid me from anything, I'm thirteen - fourteen soon - and I can date who I want."

"You're my baby sister and I have every right to forbid you! You're too young to be dating!"

"Its none of your business."

"You're my sister and that makes it my business!"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't," Scorpius offered irritably, not liking the Slytherin since he'd apparently told Molly that he felt 'pressured' by her which wasn't true. Nick threw him a dark look.

"Shut up, you!"

"Just calm down, Nick," Abby told him firmly, "I get that you're being protective but its really nothing to do with you and everything to do with me so just leave it alone."

"I'll kill him first then!" Nick snapped and went to turn only to run into Grant.

"Threatening to kill someone in public, Slytherin, not very bright," Grant sneered, looking at Nick like someone would the bottom of their shoe after stepping in shit, "And screaming in the corridors is certainly disrupting the peace, detention."

"Detention? Sure, are you going to get me to write lines or are you just going to seal me in with some vicious werewolves?!" Nick shot out and Grant looked venemous.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!"

"What's the matter, Grant?! Don't like being reminded about how you tried to have a bunch of innocent people torn apart, including a freakin' _five year old_ just because you don't like her daddy?!"

"Make that sixty! Talking back to teachers, still being disruptive and yelling. You're a disgrace to your family's name and I'm not surprised your father's ashamed to call you his son."

"Nick, shut up," hissed a nearby Slytherin.

"Yeah well you should be ashamed to call yourself a teacher after what you did!" Nick yelled, "You're a disgrace to Hogwarts itself!"

"You just lost all your free time from now until Easter!" Grant raged and Nick threw up his arms.

"Go ahead! I've already lost everything, I don't care what you do to me!"

Scorpius might almost have felt bad for Nick if he was still ticked off about him trying to break him and Molly up with his lies. It actually diminish his good mood, nothing did. He didn't even give any thought to the Shadow professor or talking to Calderon about his revelation, he was happy and he just wanted to shut out his problems and relish it while he could. Knowing his luck, something would inevitably go wrong at some point.

That weekend started the Second Year Taster sessions that Calderon had introduced last year, apparently Headmistress McGonagall was still doing them just slightly later due to the extended winter break, the Quidditch match dates had been pushed back too. Scorpius didn't mind, later matches gave them time to catch up the week of training they lost and gave Michael more time to recover. He actually got to spend most of the weekend with Molly, she'd booked the pitch Saturday since Gryffindor had no players or reserve players in Second Year like the other three houses did and he spent Sunday in the Common Room with her, studying alone together even though they were on different things. That was how Scorpius tried to do things, weekdays he saw his girlfriend little and his friends a lot so it seemed only fair that on weekends he'd try see his girlfriend a lot and his friends a little less. They still had meals and when Molly was busy with prefect duty anyway, plus they'd lose him for Quidditch practices anyway.

The next Friday though, marked two months since Boxing Day - when Michael had injured his arm - and as a result, had his bandages taken off the next day and no longer had it confined to a sling. He came to sit with them at breakfast happily with his arm free, his hand was scarred like Varanian's as Scorpius had predicted. All bumps and dents meshed together, the skin was beyond pale with an almost grayish tinge - but Scorpius thought that could be from being bandaged this not exposed to sunlight - and also seemed thinner than Michael's other hand and wrist. Scorpius had become so accustomed to Varanian that Michael's scars didn't even bother him to look at, although he did feel a stab of guilt that his friend had to endure that.

"Feels good to have my hand back," Michael admitted with a smile as he lifted up his goblet of pumpkin juice to sip, albeit shakily, "Even if its not quite there yet."

"Good for you," Albus offered with an encouraging grin.

"Does that mean you can do Quidditch practices again?" Abby wondered and Michael nodded brightly.

"Yep. Doing things with it is the best way to get it used to being used," Michael said as he started piling his plate with food, doing everything with his left seemingly for the novelty of having his dominant hand back, "Although I'll be off my game for a bit for sure."

"Does it hurt to touch things with it?" Scorpius asked worriedly, recalling Varanian's issues while Rose finally joined them.

"Nope."

"Eugh, Micheal, your hand!" Rose burst out in disgust as she noticed his hand, Michael's good mood evaporated in an instant and his smile died, "Can't you put a glove on it or something?!"

"No," Michael admitted quietly as he moved his left hand protectively back to his body, looking away as he stood, "Doesn't matter, I have to go anyway. Almost forgot, I'm supposed to be meeting Mirra to study early. See you guys later."

"Bye," Scorpius mumbled and scowled as he noticed Mirra Pentakel at the Hufflepuff table, confirming his suspicions of Michael's lie as his friend left and he turned angrily on Rose, "What did you go and say that for?!"

"What?" Rose wondered in confusion.

"What you just said to Michael!" Albus snapped, "He was happy before you complained about his hand, you should be glad he's getting better."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Rose offered looking a bit guilty, "I was just grossed out. Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, it actually looks way better than when he was injured first."

"It doesn't matter what it looks like," Scorpius insisted, "He's your friend and you should be supportive, he's been through a lot."

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

_Baby Agnes seemed to get better while Crystal got worse, Agnes was sleeping through the night by June and Crystal had stopped doing virtually anything around the house. Bob never did anything because of his supposed bad back and Ruth only did a bare minimum, always only for Bob and Agnes' benefit. Michael was back to doing chores, getting refreshers from Annie and new things now he was a bit older. although every time Annie saw Crystal, she'd plead with her to see a doctor to help her with her - almost certainly - Postpartum depression but Crystal never did, Bob said to not listen to her. Apparently paramedics were only people too stupid to be doctors so anything Annie says was wrong._

_The strange things that happened to him had alienated any chance he'd had of making friends, even the people who didn't pick on him had started to avoid him. One boy had said 'I don't care how nice you are, you're a freak. I wouldn't be friends with a freak.' It wasn't Michael's fault, he didn't want strange things to happen around him, it wasn't like he could help it. He also thought that he might have actually done better with his help in school after all, he managed to read an entire book on Pokemon by himself with Annie's encouragement. Michael didn't know what he'd do without her, the times he was being babysat by her were the only times he could relax. He hated himself for never wanting to go home, back to Bob's fists._

_With summer came the thankful end of the school year, it was also time for Annie to start practicing for her annual paramedic test and Michael once again was fascinated by it. He was trying to learn and remember the correct answers as much as she was, at least the parts he could understand. Annie passed again and they had another random event to celebrate, this time to see a movie in the cinema for the very first time and have popcorn - which was delicious - for the first time too. For his seventh birthday, she got him a book on human anatomy which really helped and inadvertently explained how babies were born. He'd pour over the book for hours, battling his Dyslexia to try learn the different body parts, the skeleton and veins, internal organs. Annie would also teach him to cook, talk to him, just watch TV with him, read with him, play with him, play her guitar for him where he would try to sing along, she even started teaching him to play it. Annie was the best._

_Crystal didn't even seem to notice their birthday, when he wished a happy her a Happy Birthday she just cried. In contrast, Bob and Ruth got Agnes a stack of presents for her birthday and she was only turning one, just like Ruth always got Bob loads of presents for his birthday. With December came the awful news that Annie had been injured, pulling a baby out of a car wreck before it exploded. Miraculously, the baby was without a scratch - even from the initial car crash - but Annie was hurt. Crystal had taken him the hospital so he could with Annie. It was night, he just sat there silently in the darkness and held her hand tightly._

_Annie didn't look too hurt, she had a cut on the side of her neck that curved onto the edge of her cheek and wore one of those breathing masks, one of her hands was bandaged. Other injures must've been internal or hidden by the blankets of the bed. He wanted to cry but he knew she wouldn't want that, she'd want him to be strong. Michael wasn't sure how long he sat there before he became aware of someone. He glanced around and saw his father watching them, Jack had a stubble but otherwise looked exactly the same as when Michael had last seen him over a year ago, right down to the leather jacket. Michael said nothing as Jack approached, he looked like he'd been crying as he surveyed the pair of them sadly._

_"H-Hey Mikey," Jack offered quietly in greeting with a nervous smile that fell short. Michael didn't return it._

_"Its Michael," Michael corrected also quietly as if to preserve the quiet of the hospital, feeling an odd surge of anger against Jack. Why could Jack never get his name right? Jack just nodded and turned to leave, "You're going?"_

_"There's a guy I gotta track down who owes me some money."_

_"But Annie's hurt."_

_"She'll be fine," Jack shrugged._

_"She might not. You're sposed to be there for family when they're hurt, when you need each other most," Michael protested and found himself fighting back angry tears that Jack was just going to turn his back on his sister while she was fighting for her life in a hospital bed, "Don't go, Jack."_

_"She'll be fine," Jack repeated and cast him another unconvincing smile, "I'll see you."_

_And with that, Jack left again. Again. And Michael felt his anger become a torrent as the tears escaped his eyes at his sorrow at the same time. How could Jack just leave? Did he not care Annie was hurt? Did he even care that Annie could die? His only sister. And what about him? Jack had said he would protect him. Where was he when Bob broke his arm? Where was he every time Bob raised his hand against him? Didn't he care how upset Crystal was? Didn't he care how miserable Michael was? Michael was sobbing before he realized it, Jack just didn't care. Not about Crystal. Not about Annie. Not about him. He just wasn't good enough for Jack and now Annie was going to die because he wasn't good enough. Annie was going to die, just like Agnes and things would just get worse again. No reprieve from the nightmares of home and school, all his good memories obliterated. He cried so hard his eyes hurt and he couldn't stop. He just wanted it to stop._

_"Michael, what's wrong?" Crystal asked, he'd been too distraught to even notice her arriving until he felt her arms around._

_"Ev-Ev-Ever-ry-th-th-i-ing," was all Michael could choke out and she held him as she cried, it wasn't until he felt damp on his hair that he realized she was crying too._

_"I know, baby, I know," Crystal cried through her tears as she cradled him close, "Th-Things are going to get bet-better though, you'll s-see. I'll get help an-and wh-when An-Annie is better, be-because she will get better, I'll t-tell her about Bob and get away fr-from him. H-He won't be able to h-hurt either of us again. I promise, Michael, I promise."_

* * *

Scorpius was glad to have Michael back on the Quidditch team, although Michael was admittedly off his game as his left arm still seemed weak but it was improving with practice and hopefully would be back up to scratch before their next match. Now that he knew Roxy liked Michael, he couldn't help but notice how she deliberately avoided hitting Bludgers at him and always smiled if he said anything to her, he caught her looking at Michael more than once and frequently tried to talk to him when they walked back.

The next week was another Taster but the week after was the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match, he sat with his friends as usual which was surprising as both Maurice and Orous were there but both looked disinterested in the match - Maurice only went to them in case out of morbid interest after Scorpius' match against Slytherin the previous year - but both seemed determined to just pretend the other didn't exist. Vern was looking extremely nervous for some reason. Molly also was with them and they sat together, along with Latimer and Mirra Pentakel who Molly had befriended as a prefect. Mirra sat next to Michael which made Rose scowl for some reason. Corin sat beside Abby and put his arm around her, she snuggled into him. Scorpius would've considered doing the same to Molly if she hadn't already intertwined their fingers.

"Depending what time this match is done, we could finish that History of Magic essay then we can start fresh on the others tomorrow," Mirra said to Michael.

"Sounds good," Michael agreed, "There's not much left anyway, just the conclusion."

"Even better," Mirra nodded as the players started to walk onto the field, "Go Sequoia!"

"Who's Sequoia?" Scorpius wondered curiously.

"My brother, he's the Ravenclaw Seeker. You've played against him before?"

"Yeah I have, I just didn't know his first name."

"Is Eliza your sister too?" Maurice questioned surprisingly, he'd become increasingly mute since Scorpius and Corin had started dating.

"Yeah, I'm one of five. My dad was a Ravenclaw and my mum was a Hufflepuff, my elder sister and I were Hufflepuffs then Sequoia and Eliza are Ravenclaws and the youngest starts next year, the deciding vote."

"Parents must be proud," Albus commented as the two Captains shook hands, Kyle Nott for Slytherin and a dark haired girl with pigtails despite looking like a Seventh Year.

"They died," Mirra admitted sadly, "In the Memorial Attack, my elder sister was in her Sixth Year and had to drop out to take care of the youngest two."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

The match began and they peered out at the game through the heavy clouds that day, they'd moved closer for warmth by the time match was over. It was a long one, over two hours with scores well into the hundreds. Ravenclaw seemed to have decided to use their Beaters exclusively to tail Kyle to stop him getting the Snitch, Slytherin was forced to put their own Beaters solely on the Chasers to help out the abysmal Keeper who replaced Nick. Slytherin's Chasers were actually quite coordinated but Ravenclaw also had a better Keeper so it was a sort of even match. Twice, Scorpius noticed Sequoia Pentakel giving advice to other members of his team before ultimately beating Kyle to the Snitch. Earning Ravenclaw a victory, 560 to 420.

"I think I see Captainship in his future," Scorpius commented to Molly as they started to head back inside, their hands still locked together.

"I think you'd be right," Molly admitted, "We're going to have to change our tactic though, two victories puts Ravenclaw firmly in the lead especially with such a high score. We'll going to need to win by a bigger margin if we're going to keep the cup, we need to get Michael back on form so we can nail the Hufflepuff Keeper to the wall."

"You don't mean that literally?" Vern wondered worriedly, his emerald eyes flickering fearfully.

"Of course not."

"Good," Vern nodded and swallowed nervously, "Because... the erm... Hufflepuff Keeper was injured after messing about in a Care of Magical Creatures lesson yesterday, they'll be fine but... probably not in time for the next match so... as Reserve Keeper, I'll probably possibly might have to play instead."

"That's great, Vern," Michael offered brightly and patted the younger - but still taller - boy on the shoulder, Vern was the shortest of the his Second Year friends but still had almost a whole head on Michael, "Just do your best. We'll go easy on you."

"We absolutely will not!" Molly protested in panic and Scorpius - and most of the others - couldn't help but laugh.

Their amusement was cut short as a bright red spell shot through the air, the corridor erupted into screams as people ducked in panic. Scorpius pulled Molly down out of the way as the flurry of fierce looking red spells continued, each one getting larger than the last and Scorpius could feel heat from them as they whizzed past his head. It took him a moment to realize the spells were coming from Lorcan, the First Year was standing facing the direction they'd been coming from and saying the same spell repeatedly under his breath with his face screwed up in concentration at whatever he was trying to hit.

"What the hell are you doing, you psychotic freak?!" James yelled as they stood, blocking Lorcan's path and forcing him to stop or hit James.

"Get out of the way!" Lorcan shrieked desperately, terror in his face and words. Scorpius noticed his wand arm was trembling, "There's a Shadow!"

"Where?" James scoffed and there was a smattering of laughter that had tears well in Lorcan's eyes, "There's no one here but us!"

"One of them is an animagus! A moth! I can still see it so get out of the way!"

"I don't think-"

James was forced to eat his words and his friend, Carver, barely yanked him out of way in time to dodge the huge blast of red as it shot from Lorcan's wand. The magic jetted out, speeding through the air and crashing against a wall beside a window where Scorpius just managed to catch the wings of a bug - a moth or butterfly - escaping out the window in time.

"NO!" Lorcan screamed as the tears erupted from his eyes, magic erupted from his wand wildly and Scorpius knew he'd lost control.

Red light exploded from his wand, only this time a continuous stream that struck the window and didn't just shatter it but blow it outward off his hinges. People were screaming. With good reason. The crimson stream widened and widened until it was the width of the corridor, all the windows were obliterated, everything was a inferno of red light with a silhouette of a figure in the center. Scorpius felt a burning pain coming from the scar around his wrist, it was glowing and noticed both Maurice and Orous clutch at their glowing scarred wrists but they didn't pass out. Hadn't Calderon said they'd pass out if the Shadow Master tried to break the seal? Latimer tried to get up but screamed and fell back down, contact with the red light seemed to burn.

Maurice abruptly jumped to his feet and threw up his wand arm, saying something but it was lost amongst the torrent. The spell caused a white light to spiral down from his wand, encircling his body and shifting up and down but seemed to protect him from the red. Maurice seemed to yell the same thing and the pain in Scorpius' wrist increased ten-fold, he cried out as did Orous as white spirals shot to every person in sight. Including Scorpius, which was just in time as the red engulfed them. Pressing down against the walls and floor now, Scorpius swore he could see cracks started to show.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Maurice yelled impossibly loudly and the crowd didn't hesitate to obey, Scorpius noticed Maurice's face was a mask of pain and concentration.

Molly tried to help him up to leave but his legs refused to obey, Michael and Vern seemed to be having the same trouble with Orous. Scorpius felt like the strength was being sucked from him, it was hard to keep track of what was going on. He saw Michael brandish his wand and silver lions were running for - presumably help - and he was saying things that seemed like commands as Corin and Albus helped the injured Latimer out, Mirra was taking Rose and a reluctant Vern out. He thought he saw Viola pulling Lily out as well, Abby was taking her younger brother, August. After a few minutes, there was only Scorpius, Orous, Michael, Molly and Maurice left, along with Lorcan. And Lysander, he realized abruptly, who was also still on the ground clutching his wrist a few feet away with Hugo unwaveringly trying to help him.

He thought he heard a child's scream, whether it was Lorcan or Maurice he didn't know but Scorpius felt like his wrist was being torn apart. There was a blaze of familiar yellow light suddenly, banishing the red away to reveal Calderon behind the light and the ruin of the corridor. It was all charred black, the stone scorched beyond recognition with deep cracks running through all walls, ceiling and floor, ash hovered in the air and there was blasted out holes where windows had used to be. The pain had stopped. Maurice lowered his wand slowly, the spiraling white lights vanished and he promptly crumpled to the ground. Lorcan was still standing there, untouched by the disaster, trembling. He was clutching his head with his wand still in his fisted hands, tears pouring from his amber eyes as Calderon cautiously approached.

"I-I'm sorry," Lorcan choked out, "I didn-didn't mean t-to, I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so so-sorry."

"Its okay," Calderon told him gently, "It's okay, Lorcan."

"Freak," Lysander spat tearfully from the ground.

Hurt flashed on Lorcan's face before he squeezed shut his eyes, he apparently lose consciousness at that point because he collapsed and Calderon barely caught him in time to stop the young boy hitting the ground. Lysander, Orous and Scorpius all simultaneously joined them in the black oblivion of unconscious.

* * *

_Do you remember me, Jack?_ a voice in his mind spoke in his mind and a chill dragged Jack back away from the recesses of sleep.

"No. Go away voice in my mind," Jack mumbled sleepily.

_You're not curious about what I have to say, now that I have time?_

"Hmm..." Jack mused and forced his eyes open, he _was_ a bit curious about what it had to say. Even if he still didn't believe it, "Okay, I'll bite."

_The people you work for are called Soul Eaters, or as the public knows them right now: Shadows. You've probably heard of Specters_

"Might have."

_There are much more muggles in the world than there are witches and wizards, making the majority of the work weak and basically useless_

"Thanks."

_A Specter can possess a muggle or magical person. If they possess a magical person, the can tap into that person's magical power for the Master to use. The Master being the person controlling the Specters, or the Specters can use it themselves if they have been taught how. If they possess a muggle, there's no magical power for them to tap into. The only way to use magic in a muggle body is for the Master to use their own strength which is not ideal for the Master_

"Does your boring speech have a point other than putting me back to sleep?" Jack complained as he yawned.

_Yes it does. Imagine how great it would be for the Master to be able to have Specters possess muggles without needing to waste her own strength to use magic? That way the majority of the world isn't useless any more, its an army in waiting and our Master is big on that right now. And that's where you come in_

"Go on."

_They're using you and other muggles or squibs desperate for magic in their experiments, not to give you magic but to find a way to give Specters magic when possessing muggles. That's all they want_

"I don't believe that," Jack protested stubbornly.

"_Don't you?_"

Jack heard his own voice sneer and his own lips move without his wanting it, his heartbeat managed to quicken and stop at the same time. He felt his body moving without commanding it, his arm pulled back the blanket and his body stood. He tried to lie back down but it didn't happen, instead he walked across the room to the mirror. He could see himself, the same tattoo of a fiery phoenix on his arm, the same underwear he'd climbed into bed in, the same six pack abs he'd worked hard to maintain, the same dark hair he kept short to hide how unruly it was... But his eyes weren't his own. They were black. The iris and sclera were as black as the pupil, all indistinguishable from another and seemed to almost glow with darkness. He watched his own lips curl into a smile that wasn't his own but at the same time was.

"_What did you think I was?_"


	47. III: Bound

Scorpius came to in the Hospital Wing later, when night had fallen with moonlight dancing in the darkness in place of light. Four other beds were occupied, Orous' albinism stood out in blackness in the bed to Scorpius' immediate right, he looked like a ghost. He could also make out the blonde twins in the beds opposite him and Orous, for once he couldn't tell who they who was who as they both looked equally peaceful in slumber. The bed opposite from the one on Scorpius' immediate left also had someone in it but only a tuft of light brown hair was visible, Scorpius thought it was almost certainly Maurice.

"You're awake," another voice spoke and Scorpius glanced to his left to see Calderon wandering back over to him away from the window, his smile was strained and exhaustion still tugged at the assistant's eyes as he sat down on the empty bed on Scorpius' immediate left, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess," Scorpius admitted truthfully, "What happened? I thought you said we'd pass out if the Shadow Master tried to break the seal and stuff?"

"And that's still true," Calderon confirmed and Scorpius scowled in confusion, "You're not just connected to the Shadow Master though, you're connected to each other. Lorcan tapped into the connection between the five of you accidentally in his distress, drew on all of your strength to fuel the magic he lost control of which is why you were all effected. Maurice then deliberately drew on the connection to channel magic away from Lorcan to use in his own spell to shield everyone so they could get away, it was very risky but it paid off."

"I thought the connection between Orous and I was severed?"

"It was but not completely as the Shadow Master bound Orous to themselves again, thus to you and the rest in turn although weaker than before."

"Can you break the connection?"

"Not unless I broke the Shadow Master's once first."

"Can you seal it?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't even want to try while I'm still weak."

"Well... will we all be okay?" Scorpius asked worriedly, not liking the idea that the incident could potentially repeat.

"Yeah, Orous and Lysander already woke up even. Orous first and Lysander not long before you, Marigold just thinks its wise to keep you five overnight just to be on the safe side. You were just drained, Lorcan drew on you so crudely and Maurice was using some advanced magic so it just was a lot. They'll take longer to wake but you should all be fine," Calderon explained with a look of relief, "Get some sleep, Scor."

"Wait," Scorpius protested as he took a deep breath, it was the perfect chance to talk to Calderon about his theories on the Shadow Master's identity since they were already in the same topic, "I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Can it wait until morning? You should really rest."

"No, its important."

"Okay then. Okay-dokay. Okay-dokay-day. Okay-dokay-dooda-day... I need to sleep more."

"Its about the Shadow Master," Scorpius began with a deep breath, unsure how he should begin, "Professor Ashain thinks the Shadow Master is someone Brutus was friends with, that he's stayed out of loyalty and Aurelius says Brutus mentioned babysitting. Since Brutus used to guard you when you were like a child and you said there were others like you, I think the Shadow Master is one of them."

"Um... Okay," Calderon nodded slowly, "What about it?"

"Is there any of them that seemed especially close to Brutus or seemed... evil?"

"Scor, I told you before that I don't know."

"I know but I also know that you're loyal. Whoever the Shadow Master is, they've already gone way beyond into the realm of betraying you and you don't need to protect them anymore," Scorpius pleaded as Calderon looked away, "Please, I know you know who they are. Whether consciously or not, the answer's in your memories and I know you have a good memory. Please, Calderon."

"People knew who Voldemort was for years and it didn't help them stop him," Calderon whispered quietly as lights thrummed around him, "It wouldn't help. Even I knew who it was then I wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry, Scor."

* * *

_Michael was feeling more hopeful after Crystal's promise of leaving Bob, an end to the nightmare being in sight was something to look forward to. However it wasn't all good news, Crystal told him that Jack had gone to jail again, for attacking the guy who'd owed him money. Eighteen months in jail this time, Michael supposed it didn't matter. It wasn't like Jack was ever around anyway. Annie was hanging in there though, they'd put her into a medically induced coma to recover and she was pulling through._

_She was in the coma for weeks and spent weeks more in the hospital, her lungs had been badly damaged so it was hard for to breathe. But she beat the odds and was out of the hospital by her twenty-eighth birthday in February, she was still supposed to take it easy though and had time off work to recover. Michael minded this much less than Annie, he got to spend more time with her than usual but she could be a bit stir-crazy with no work and it didn't help that electrical appliances seemed to have a habit of blowing up whenever she got frustrated. Which was a lot._

_Crystal did keep her promise of getting help, she was prescribed medication that seemed to be helping as she started doing things around the house again and stopped crying all the time. She wanted to wait for Annie to be back on her feet before she told her about Bob, it was only in the summer that she seemed to decide Annie was healthy enough but by then it was too late._

_"I'm pregnant, Michael," Crystal told him in July, "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister... Its healthier for the baby if we stay until its born, I might lose it with stress. Just hang in there, it'll take a little longer than I wanted but we are still leaving."_

_Michael loved his baby sister and unborn sibling but he couldn't help but think that they had terrible timing. Bob's abuse only worsened, Michael always protected Crystal when Bob started on her but he couldn't be there to protect her when he was at work or Annie's so he was still one target down as he refused to hurt her while she was pregnant with his child. So he saved it all for Michael, not that Michael minded, if it was a choice between him or Crystal then it was an easy choice which he'd prefer. It still hurt though. He also thought it was horrifically sad how Bob could be so excited for the new baby and could dote on Agnes when he was cruel to his wife and stepson. When Agnes took her first steps, he bought her a huge stuffed unicorn that she adored, when Agnes called him 'daddy' for the first time he let her eat nothing but sweets. Bob was a terrible person but his daughter still meant more to him than Michael meant to Jack, that hurt._

_With summer came Annie's annual paramedic test though, much to Michael's delight as he was able to brush up on his knowledge again, with every year he understood more and remembered more too. Annie passed again and they did another 'random thing to celebrate' which turned to be a Carnival and on his eighth - and Crystal's twenty-forth - birthday coincidentally, Michael had never been to a Carnival before. It was one of the happiest days he could remember, Bob and the bullies didn't cross his mind the bright lights and attractions. He got to go on rides, speeding along made him wish he could fly and when they got to the top of ferris wheel, he thought the thousands of little lights from the city was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen._

_Another year of tackling school started after that, Michael thought he might finally be getting passably good at reading and successfully could spell his name, both correctly and legibly. He was still bullied though, they'd learned to use their fists as well as their tongues. Agnes turned two and got an entire dining table of presents from Bob and Ruth that she kept trying to eat for no reason, she got even more for Christmas and Michael got nothing. Apparently Bob had promised Crystal he'd get Michael gifts but had conveniently forgot, Michael didn't care too much, Christmas had stopped feeling special a long time ago. Bob was still mad at him for Crystal being mad at him and managed to dislocate Michael's shoulder._

_Michael's new baby sister was born on April 2nd, Crystal went into labor at work - the Care Home work - and her nice boss, Marco, took her to the hospital like she'd wanted instead of a home birth like Bob wanted. She was named after her grandmothers, Ivy after Crystal's mother and Ruth after Bob's, Ivy came first just because Bob thought it was confusing if his mother and daughter had the same first name. Crystal had to stay in hospital from complications but Ivy got to go home, Michael wasn't allowed to go to Annie's or even to school and instead needed to take care of his sisters and Bob who insisted he make meals since he knew how from Annie. Juggling a crying newborn, energetic toddler and then doing cooking and housework on top of that was downright exhausting for an eight - nearly nine - year old._

_Apparently everything he cooked was terrible to Bob who yelled at him relentlessly for everything, Agnes either wanted his attention constantly or to just run around and Ivy cried all the time. If she wasn't hungry, she was gassy, if she wasn't gassy then she needed a new diaper or to just cry for no reason. It didn't help that every time he tried to tell Agnes off for things like running around or brushing her teeth than Bob would scream at him that his daughter could do what she liked and mercilessly beat him. He'd never looked forward to Ruth's visits more, it gave him a reprieve and he'd just collapse onto his bed with exhaustion. His bed, that had been moved to the basement because Bob refused to make his precious daughters share a room if there was any other option. Michael was really too tried to care how cold it was down there._

_He was glad when Crystal came back in May but still couldn't see Annie or go to school, he needed to wait for the visible bruises to heal first. Not that it stopped Bob, he just went back to being careful where he hit him. Michael still found himself doing a fair amount of caring for his sisters and housework as Crystal was supposed to be taking it easy, she showed him how to do things easier with his sisters and divided things more evenly between them so it was bearable._

_In June two things happened, the first was that Jack was released from jail and the second was that Michael suffered a particularly bad beating from Bob, he heard cracks and passed out because it hurt too much to breathe. Broken ribs. He lay there for hours by himself when he woke up, alone and in pain and wishing someone was with him. Crystal was too busy, Jack apparently didn't care and no one had told Annie._

* * *

Marigold allowed them to leave in the morning, although Lorcan and Maurice had to go see the Headmistress. Lorcan and Lysander ignored each other's presence as did Orous and Maurice, Scorpius thought it was strange to be in a room with two sets of twins who weren't speaking to each other. As expected, the incident with Lorcan was the talk of the school. Just walking up the tables at breakfast he heard someone talking about how she'd always known Lorcan Scamander was the Voldemort reincarnated, another was affirming Grant was right to think Slytherins were evil and he heard James bragging about how he'd bravely stood up to Lorcan the menace. It was ridiculous, Lorcan probably felt bad enough for losing control without being a pariah.

But the rumors didn't stop, it remained a source of common gossip for the rest of the week. At meals, there was a very large gap between whoever Lorcan was sitting beside and himself, people stared at him if they passed in corridors and muttered under their breaths. If everyone wasn't so afraid then Scorpius was sure they'd be picking on him, he'd heard people mocking Lorcan's fear of moth animagi behind his back. Scorpius hoped Lorcan didn't hear the awful things people were saying but he had a feeling it was impossible. Scorpius wondered if he was a bad person for being glad no one had noticed he, Maurice, Orous and Lysander passing out in the chaos, no one outside his immediate friends and Mirra knew but Mirra apparently kept it to herself.

The next weekend was the third Taster day but the one after was the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Scorpius had strict orders not to catch the Snitch until they were at least fifty points up. It also turned out that Vern was indeed playing, he came to breakfast all dressed up in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes and was greeted with jeers by James and his friends, this made his face twist into an even more nervous expression. Michael - who had again vomited from nerves that night and couldn't bring himself to eat - went over to him, there was a chorus of boos from the Hufflepuffs until Mirra flashed her prefect badge to shut them up. Whatever Michael said seemed to relax the boy he'd be trying to score against in less than an hour, Vern even managed a smile as Michael headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Michael had improved steadily and Latimer's burn had been healed quickly so they had their usual team, Molly was in full on Captain mood as she gave her pre-match speech before they filed onto the pitch. It was strange seeing Vern walking onto the pitch from the opposing side, Scorpius realized it'd be even stranger when Orous became a full team member in... whatever position he would be in. He really should ask Orous that, maybe it'd even help drawn him back out of his shell. Molly shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, who now was the female Hufflepuff Seeker he knew by sight but not name.

It was a different game when you were trying_ not_ to catch the Snitch, James had strict instructions to hound the Hufflepuff Seeker and stop her from getting the Snitch so Scorpius didn't really have much to do but wait. Molly did want him to feint at some point but repeated attempts would wise her up so he thought he'd save it for a better moment, instead he turned his eyes to the game. Vern needn't have been nervous, he was much better than his predecessor. He was fast and focused, with just a bit more training and practice he might even be on par with Nick. Obviously his girlfriend was in a league of her own.

On one hand, he was glad Vern was doing well but they were still on opposing sides. Michael was still favoring his right as he was recovering but Vern was well aware of this and pre-emptively knew to defend that side, Caitlin and Latimer didn't have Michael's skill with scoring so they were struggling. Molly was holding her own against the Hufflepuff Chasers but it made for a tiring looking game, thrice he saw the Snitch in the first half hour alone and used a feint when it was especially close to the Hufflepuff Seeker.

James hadn't done anything in this instance lest becoming a target caused her to notice the Snitch, it was the closest he and James had come to working together. He was sure it was killing James to have to resist firing Bludgers at him since Molly had insisted James' only priority that match was the Hufflepuff Seeker. The feint worked though, Scorpius shot toward ground and the crowd went wild at the thought of the match being over - it was another freezing day - and the Hufflepuff Seeker followed. He veered up at the last second and there was a collective sigh of disappointment at the match not being over from three of the four houses, the Hufflepuff Seeker tried to stop too late and managed to awkwardly fall and roll onto the ground. She was unhurt though.

It was almost an hour in before the first goal was scored, Michael had been trying to throw Vern off with fancy shots that were confusing to watch and had finally succeeded. The crowd cheered excessively at the first goal of the entire game, the last match had been long but goals had been scored instead of just watching Chasers fight over the Quaffle. They were over two hours in before Michael managed to score another goal and just over three and a half when Latimer had got in the third, at that rate it'd be another two hours before Scorpius could act. The commentator sounded like they'd stopped caring.

Scorpius felt like he was the only person not doing anything, he felt exhausted just from watching the match. The Hufflepuff Seeker was desperate and determined in her clunky efforts for the Snitch, James having to exert effort into stopping her and Molly from defending the rings. The rest of the teams were even worse, they weren't able to pause to breathe as the Chasers constantly chased the Quaffle around. Freddie and the Hufflepuff Beaters were also hard at work firing Bludgers unrelentingly at the Chasers, their swings were looking more tired by the minute and poor Vern was panting heavily from working his robes off defending the stream of attempted goals. And what was Scorpius doing? Waiting. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Although he was very freezing. Hufflepuff managed to get in their first goal at this point, a combination of fancy throwing and Bludgers distracting Molly enough to allow one of the Hufflepuff Chasers to score. Molly waved him over at that point.

"Just catch the Snitch," Molly told him tiredly with a sigh, "This isn't going to work, our players are dead in the air and this game has gone on long enough."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius wondered and Molly nodded.

As if on cue, he saw a glimmer of gold and bolted towards it. There was oddly no effort to stop him, either the Beaters were too tired, too busy, too unobservant or just thought he was feinting again to bother trying. The Hufflepuff Seeker was too far away to do anything as he snatched the golden ball from the air, the applause was loud but brief as everyone seemed to have the same idea in mind. The teams landed, Vern looking especially disappointed as he trudged back toward the Hufflepuff lockers with the rest of the team.

"So we won," Scorpius offered, trying to cheer the breathless teenagers up as he waved the Snitch at them while Michael rubbed his arm.

"Yay," Latimer commented in a monotonous voice as they started headed back to their locker room.

"You know what I'm going to do when I get back into the castle?" Freddie asked with a yawn.

"If its a party then I don't care," James complained.

"No. I'm going to climb into bed and sleep forever."

"That sounds nice," Caitlin sighed sleepily and her boyfriend put his arm around her with a hint of a smile as she snuggled into Freddie which reminded Scorpius promptly of his own girlfriend as they reached the locker room.

"You did great, you know?" Scorpius complimented Molly, she gave a wry smile.

"Scor, you and I probably did the least amount of Quidditch playing today out of both teams if we counted the minutes we were active. You did win us the game though, even a little counts for a lot," Molly pointed out, "Am really lucky to have a team of such hard working players and a Seeker who can catch it only seconds after I said to. Did you like keep an eye on it that whole time or was that just luck?"

"Just luck, maybe the Snitch was tired too."

"Still, Vern set us back and now I don't know if we can still get the cup."

"Of course we will," Scorpius insisted as he held both of her hands in his own, she looked back up and met his ghostly gray eyes with her beautiful blue.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have complete faith in your leadership," Scorpius told her with an encouraging smile that she returned as he pressed his lips against hers, he wondered if his heart would ever stop soaring when he kissed her or he'd stop feeling like he was still in one of his daydream fantasies because it felt so perfect.

"So that's it!" James snapped abruptly and they pulled apart immediately, he looked ready to start frothing at the mouth.

"What's it?" Molly wondered dubiously.

"The reason you let that cheating piece of scum on our team, its just because you're dating him!"

"You only noticed them dating now?" Freddie asked with an eyebrow raised, "You need to get your head off your game in that case."

"I heard before, I just didn't believe it! How can you date a Malfoy?! He's evil, his family is evil and you're dating evil! Evil can look like hot pretty boys too."

"Now that just sounds creepy."

"Shut up, Freddie!"

"James, Scorpius is on the team because he's a good Seeker and has nothing to do with our relationship which started long after he'd first joined the team," Molly pointed out, "Stop being childish and stop insulting him or I'll have to go all prefect on you."

"You're unbelievable!" James spat as he looked at his cousin loathingly, "You know what? You're _betraying_ your _family_ to date... it, evil basically isn't human! You're a blood traitor, Molly, a _blood traitor_."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** First thanks so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! Second, I did a one-shot from James perspective set in 2015 which is about how he got the map and a general glimpse into his life. It's called _**'Gray: The Luck of a Potter**_**'** which I uploaded earlier, you obviously don't have to if you don't want to but for anyone interested I thought I'd say it. I know this is a bit of filler chapter but we are getting close to that finale so yay  
_

**_Questions:_**

**_Is that Specter going rogue?_**  
_Yep_

**_Will Neville side with Nick over Grant?_**  
_No. He doesn't agree with what Grant did during the werewolf attack and doesn't really like him but he still thinks Nick is in the wrong_

**_Are they going to finally fire that butt munch (Grant) for instigating a hostile situation with a student?_**  
_No, he didn't really cross the line and it wouldn't get back to McGonagall anyway as Nick wouldn't complain and Grant would make it sound like he was a saint_

**_How do you feel about this Snape?_**  
_There is similarity between Snape/Grant but I think of them more as kind of similar opposites, everyone has good and bad and neither professor is an exception. Snape was outwardly quite nasty and not really sociable but inwardly did have good in him (was trying to help and loved Lily and stuff), just didn't show it as much as his darker side whereas Grant is the opposite. Grant is outwardly quite nice and sociable (except to people he hates) but inwardly does have a nasty side as you've seen in his treatment of people he doesn't like and will see more of soon enough_


	48. III: Perfect Day

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Molly is in her 5th year, yea?_**  
_Yes she is_

**_Is this dramatic irony or situational irony?_**  
_Situational irony because you expect one thing but get the opposite_

**_Also the more I read their interactions it seems James is parallel to Draco and Scorpius to Harry, was that intentional?_**  
_Yes it was, I love irony and it seemed natural to have the parallel_ _when I was fleshing out their personalities and it fit_

* * *

Everyone had just been too stunned to reply as James stormed out, to call someone a blood traitor - especially coming from the mouth of a Gryffindor and to his own cousin - was shocking. Despite the fact it was just James, it made Scorpius feel anxious over what their families would think, he hadn't told his yet. Then again, Dom, Freddie, Louis, Roxy, Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo didn't seem to have a problem with him and Molly as far as he knew, would the rest of her family be on their side of James'? And what about his own family, they had seemed to like Molly well enough when they met her before but she was a Weasley and their was bad blood between their families. Then again, Molly was a pure-blood so would that make up for it?

The next two weeks passed by quickly, nothing had changed except the filthy looks James threw Molly when he saw her but she didn't seem too bother by it or at least just had other things on her mind. With Quidditch and prefect duties, her OWLs that her dad was pressuring her to do well in. The teachers were still piling on the work that Scorpius was still barely keeping up with it, it would be worse for Molly and he had no idea how Michael was still staying on top of it all with an extra subject to the rest of them. He still had Mirra helping him and was still doing well, he was naturally behind on practical work but seemed to be catching up in Defense Against the Dark Arts especially.

"Do you think they're together?" Rose asked suspiciously at dinner that Friday as they waited for Michael to join them from a session with Mirra.

"What?" Albus wondered through a mouthful of food.

"Michael and Mirra. I mean his arm is alright now so why is he still spending so much time with her? Do you think they're secretly dating?"

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, its just too ridiculous to even answer. Mirra is a babe, she wouldn't be interested in Michael and his arm is still healing even if he doesn't have bandages anymore _and_ he still has that word thing anyway, Dysclabebtica."

"I don't think its called that," Abby pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"I suppose but still," Rose muttered as she picked at her food.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Maurice asked as Michael arrived and headed over to them.

"I can't ask him tha-"

"Michael," Maurice interrupted the second Michael sat down, "Are you in a romantic relationship with Mirra?"

"What? No, we're just friends," Michael answered, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't. Rose does."

"Its just since you spend so much time together," Rose spoke up to defend her opinion, "And your arm is better."

"Yeah, I'm doing so well in classes because I'm getting some and not because we're working hard or anything," Michael complained sarcastically.

"getting some what?" Albus questioned in puzzlement.

"You know like... nevermind," Michael offered defeatedly as he brushed off five curious looks with a wave of his hand, "We're not dating. My arm is still healing and I still have Dyslexia anyway so she's still helping me but I am gradually doing more. Besides, why in the world would you think Mirra would be interested in _me_?! No one would. Its the weirdest thing I ever heard."

Scorpius couldn't help but notice that Michael spared Rose a glance as he said this but she was too busy looking at Albus' triumphant expression, his answer had been essentially what Michael had said. Except for being completely wrong about the name of Michael's Dyslexia.

The next day was the next Taster session but the week after was the fourth Hogsmeade trip, it was a given that he was going with Molly and he couldn't wait. He thought it'd give Molly a break from everything anyway and give him the chance to get her another charm for her birthday along with other things, Corin also wanted to get Abby a gift since Abby's birthday was also in April. They had a plan to write down what they wanted and where, run into each other at midday to trade lists so they could things for their girlfriends without ditching them or ruining the surprise then swap and pay the other back when the returned to Hogwarts. Corin could be oddly organized like that.

The day itself was perfect, the dawn of April seemed to finally have chased the chill from the air and the sky was colored to match Molly's eyes perfectly. Molly herself was wearing sandals and a white dress that showed off her calves, had she always had such nice legs? He got his permission slip checked and went off with Molly, for once he was glad Michael couldn't come as Rose was on a date with some Hufflepuff. Again a load of teachers were going too. Scorpius and Molly walked to Hogsmeade hand in hand and chatted mostly about the scenery now that wild flowers were in bloom, it was all bright and colorful. They had a Butterbeer in the Hog's Head first, it was dark in comparison to outside but it bothered him less every time and Molly was completely comfortable there, her being at ease put him at ease. that they wandered around the shops for awhile, he noticed Dom and Aurelius getting ice cream and debating their favorite flavor, Rose snogging the older boy in that tea rooms too, a guy with a limp - wait? No it was just nothing. He picked out a brand new Broomstick care kit that Molly had had her eye on, two charms for her charm bracelet - a heart and her starsign symbol - and a quill with the feather from the same owl breed as Molly's beloved Hopper for Corin to get her.

They ran into each other - coincidentally - in the main street and deposited the slip of paper into each other's pockets discretely as they'd practiced before continuing on. Scorpius pretended to remember the list after having had it on him the whole time, he was honest about it being Corin's things for Abby and they went to get the things which consisted of a particular flower barette, two books and a stuffed tapir which was her Patronus. They got the things along with some extra bits they'd needed for themselves like spare ink, owl treats, parchment. They went to get ice cream before heading to sneak a peek at the Shrieking Shack and because it seemed a nice quiet place to eat their ice creams and talk in peace. They went back to the Hog's Head for a final Butterbeer, Scorpius surprised her with a bouquet of flowers - trying to pick ones that looked the same or similiar to ones she'd claimed to like that they'd seen on the way - which made her blush furiously and smile continously as they headed back. They shared a very long lingering kiss before returning to the respective dormitories. Scorpius was happy, it felt so right and so normal to just relax for a day with Molly.

* * *

Maurice watched his friends leave from a window, all with dates and Albus was alone but then Albus wasn't his friend. He shook his head and headed off, there was one person he needed to see. The incident with Lorcan had really put a lot of things in perspective, nearly dying tended to do that and even more so was his own behavior. The rational thing to do was to either just shield yourself or to shield yourself and those you cared about but his instinct had been to save everyone, he'd even saved James who he despised. McGonagall had awarded him sixty points, he was glad she'd told everyone that he was the one who'd earned them because he didn't deserve them. He was ashamed of his actions, he'd risked his life using magic more advanced than he should attempt to save them all and he didn't even like most of them. He wished he hadn't saved James and his cronies.

He sighed regretfully, he had too many regrets and nothing he was satisfied with. There were never any good choices in war and since life was war, there were never any good choices. He reached the staircase to the Astronomy tower and started up it, he had a pretty good idea that who was up there and if not then he'd just get to put it off again and go back to his reading. He was right though. Orous loved the view and the albino was reliably staring out at the beautiful blue sky. His twin. Sometimes people looked immediately when he entered a room, footsteps and opening doors could make sounds that alerted people which Maurice was aware of despite never having heard a sound in his life. Orous didn't look though so Maurice just grasped his translator necklace in readiness as he approached.

"Hey," Maurice offered in greeting and Orous spared him a crimson eyed glance.

_Why are you here?_ the words appeared as Orous' lips moved.

"To apologize," Maurice told him sincerely and Orous scowled, "I'm sorry for what I said before, I was out of line and being a complete asshole."

_Just like that you're sorry and you expect me to forgive you?_

"If you only apologize because you want forgiveness than you don't deserve it. I don't care whether you forgive me or not, its your choice and I don't blame you if you hate me forever. But I wronged you and hurt you and you have a right to know that I feel remorse for it, I was just lashing out because I was upset. It was childish and wrong, I acknowledge and regret my actions."

_You have a strange way of saying you're sorry_

"What can I say? I'm a fucking freak, aren't I?" Maurice pointed out with a shrug and turned to leave before he caught Orous started to say something else.

_Was it true what you said about Mum being a Shadow_

"According to Father," Maurice admitted hesitantly but it was pointless to lie now, Orous looked down sadly.

_What is he like. Our biological father, I mean_

"I don't really know. I never saw much of him, I was always in a school. I suppose it'd just not be true anyway since everything I thought about him was basically a lie," Maurice answered and reluctantly asked something he hated himself for being curious about, "What was she like? Our biological mother, I mean."

_I don't really know. Its hard to remember now since something the Shadows did to me. I suppose it'd just be not true anyway since she's a Shadow and all_

"We have a really broken and messed up family," Maurice realized aloud and Orous laughed.

_You could say that again_, Orous agreed and Maurice managed a weak smile in place of laughter, _And I forgive you. I reckon our family's broken enough without us making it worse_

"Thanks," Maurice mumbled in surprise, not sure what else to say. There was an awkward pause of silence before Orous spoke again.

_Want... Want to go and... I don't know, go skim stones in the lake or something?_

"Sure. I'd... I'd like that."

* * *

Michael found himself alone in the Room That Doesn't Exist that Sunday while the others were in Hogsmeade, Vern and Hugo were in their Common Room as was Lorcan and who knew where Orous and Maurice were? Well he did know thanks to the Map, Sathan and Lathan - he didn't know which was who - Loren were in the Astronomy tower together so he didn't want to disturb them in case they were finally making up. He both craved and despised the isolation, he'd never had more friends but he'd never felt more alone. He felt like he'd failed his team from struggling to score in the last game, everyone else had held their own but he'd just let them all down. Because he was a failure. His stupid arm, every time he looked at his damaged flesh now, Rose's disgust returned to mind and hurt just as much as her rejection. He supposed he was back on track for dying alone, he was worthless, he _knew_ that and he'd been stupid to think getting better marks would change anything. He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes, he didn't want to cry.

He was just watching the Map in case of the sign of someone going into the forest or more werewolves but it wasn't a full moon so he thought he was good. Nothing had happened on Valentine's Day though, no werewolves or stampedes so with any luck, switching the day from Saturday to Sunday had stopped... whatever the Shadows had been doing. No sooner had he thought that, he noticed a lone dot heading out of the castle instead of in groups as students tended to be. Michael didn't bother trying to decipher the name through his bleary Dyslexic eyes as he grabbed up the invisibility cloak - he still used it to walk to the Room That Doesn't Exist in case he stayed there late past curfew - and raced out.

Michael bolted down the Grand Staircase, earning some odd looks but he kept his finger on the dot as the figure continued heading out. He only threw the cloak on when he got outside, seeing his target walking at a leisurely pace. He pocketed the Map and followed after at a hurried pace, the guy was actually going in the direction of the strange tree... the Whamming Willow? Whomping Willow? Something like that. Michael was under the impression that it was supposed to attack you so he was wary, it seemed to start to swing but it froze when the man touched something and the tree froze. Not even the leaves twitched. And then the man seemed to climb down into something and vanish.

Michael scowled as he got closer, vaguely recalling something from Albus' stories about it hiding a passageway for the werewolf. He heart jumped in panic, would there be werewolves? He mentally slapped himself, it wasn't a full moon so there'd be no werewolves. No one had used it years anyway. He reached the tree and remained invisible, the tree apparently didn't notice him as he spotted the gap and followed down into the passageway. It was pitch black but he daren't use his wand for light in case the man noticed him, he could see wandlight up ahead casting the silhouette of the man but all Michael couldn't tell who, he was wearing a hood. He was starting to rethink his plan, maybe it wasn't the wisest idea to blindly follow like he was but it could be important.

The tunnel felt like it lasted forever before coming out in a still dim and unappealing place. It was a room like in a house, the paper was peeling off the walls and stains were everywhere. Every piece of furniture was smashed, one chair looked like it had actually had a leg ripped off it, all the windows were boarded up, the doors rickety and falling apart. Absolutely everything was dirty, covered in layers of grime and dust. Michael wasn't sure why but the place had him on edge. Bad things had happened there.

The man put out the light from the wand and approached one of the boarded up windows, Michael watched the man's body shifting and he was a moth by the time he reached the window. A moth... hadn't Lorcan freaked out because he thought a moth was a Shadow? The moth that flew right out of a crack between the boards. Michael rushed over to follow but he obviously wasn't a moth, he peered out and watched it flying towards a village. A village that was probably Hogsmeade where he certainly wasn't supposed to be. But it could be important, the moth and the suspicious leaving only solidified that this person was the Shadow. He was obligated to do something, he had the cloak anyway.

He tried to find an exit but any way out of the building had been boarded up and sealed a long time ago, instead he approached one of the windows. Choosing one that the animagi hadn't used, facing away from the village too to decrease his chances of being seen as he pulled at a board that wouldn't budge. Instead he whipped out his wand and levitated the board away from the window, he grabbed it and smashed the window out - or at least the part behind that board - and hoped no one had heard. He pushed the cloak through the gap before squeezing through himself, for once glad that he was so small. He'd fix the window when he got back, he tossed the cloak over himself and headed towards Hogsmeade with his eyes peeled for a moth in the surprisingly bright daylight after being in the dark. Only there were two people standing staring at the building he'd just came from like it was an attraction, Dom and Aurelius. They didn't seem to have noticed though, they were talking so he risked moving closer but his foot accidentally kicked a stone.

"Did you hear that?!" Aurelius demanded immediately in panic as he grabbed the fence, his sharp dark eyes darting almost birdlike as they looked around at the area Michael had stopped in.

"Probably just an animal," Dom shrugged it off as she scanned the area, "I don't see anything."

"I swear I heard something."

Aurelius dragged his eyes away from looking before both and Dom seemed to realize in grabbing the fence, he had also inadvertently grabbed her hand as it rested on the fence. He looked upset as his own hand shot away as if it'd been lit on fire which made her look upset, their eyes met and Michael got the impression that the sound he'd heard was no long on either of their minds. Michael desperately wanted to move but he was terrified of them noticing, it was suddenly so silent that he feared they'd hear the beating of his heart.

"Look," Aurelius began hesitantly and nervously, "I feel like... something has... changed between us since Christmas and... I think you feel that too."

"Yes I do," Dom admitted also anxiously as she glanced away, Michael wished they'd go back to being silent. He didn't want to eavesdrop on their private conversation, "I erm... I think erm... maybe... maybe its a good thing? If you feel it too."

"No. Its wrong. You're... You're a lot younger than me."

"I'm an adult, I'm nineteen this year, you had two kids by the time you were my age. I'm not a child anymore, Aurelius."

"And I'm not young anymore, Dom."

"I don't care."

"Well I do!" Aurelius protested and Dom looked taken aback, "People would say things, they'd call me a craddle-snatcher and they'd call you a gold-digger and-"

"Since when did you care what people think?!" Dom interrupted irritably, "If you and I like each other then who cares what anyone else thinks?!"

"I care because I care about you!" Aurelius snapped, "You have a family and friends and being with me would screw that up! I want you to be happy!

"If they can't accept who I date then they're not the family and friends I thought they were, its their problem not ours."

"It _is_ our problem, you deserve someone better," Aurelius told her sadly as he looked away, Michael was reminded strongly of their professor, "I'm not... not right. You should be with someone your age, someone you can have fun with and start a family with when you're a bit older and grow old together."

"I could do that stuff with you and if you love someone, does it really matter as long as you can be happy?" Dom whispered as she reached out to caress Aurelius' cheek, he tensed but didn't shy away for a moment he looked intensely thoughtful before he took her hand and lowered it from his face.

"If you really love someone then it matters more what's best for them in the long run," Aurelius breathed barely audibly and Michael decided they were distracted enough to move, he really hated the feeling of invading in on their privacy.

"If you really love someone then it should matter what they want, instead of just thinking you know what's best and making decisions for them," Dom insisted before Michael finally made it out earshot.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief as tried to put it out of his mind and go back to searching for the moth, a moth may not be the easiest thing to spot but it was odd for a moth to just be flying around in broad daylight. It was quite a big moth too. He walked through the streets with his eyes wide open, it was really strange to be walking around streets with people who couldn't see you. He saw Abby, Corin and Hagrid going into a pub called 'The Three Broomsticks', Freddie walking with his arm around Caitlin, Albus was trailing awkwardly and with a look of utter boredom behind his brother with bulky bully friend Carver and girlfriend who was trying to get a word in edgeways but James wasn't paying her any attention, he even saw Scorpius getting ice cream with Molly. He was tempted to tap his shoulder and get Scorpius to help but his friend looked happy, he didn't want to mess up his date with Molly after all. He could go it alone.

And Rose. He saw her in the window of some tea rooms with a handsome tall blonde, their hands and tongues all over each other as they snogged. He felt another stab of a hurt and there was a small bang as Rose's kissing partner's teacup exploded, Michael backed off in horror as they broke apart in panic and looked around for the culprit. But he was invisible and they saw right through him as a waitress came over to start clearing up the mess, usually freakish things like that only happened over breaks now. The boy snuggled up to Rose as the waitress cleaned and Michael trudged away tearfully, he wished he was tall, blonde and handsome and anyone but himself. Then Rose would like him.

He had to carefully wipe his eyes without dislodging the cloak but he almost walked into a grisled old man, he stopped immediately and the man started to move, walking with a very pronounced limp. Didn't that Greyback werewolf have a limp? Almost to confirm his suspicions, the moth fluttered into view and the man limped towards it. He stood rooted to the spot for a moment, his thundering heart begging him to stay and not go after the probable werewolf. Why did he have to be werewolves?! Why not were-rabbits or were-cows or were-cats or freakin' anything but werewolves!

Michael reluctantly behind after the limping man and the moth, almost wishing it wasn't so easy to keep up so he'd have an excuse to stop following. He followed invisibly as they left the boundaries of Hogsmeade and headed into the forest, Michael's already bad feeling got even worse, people who stupidly followed werewolves into the forest were always the first to die or be turned into a werewolf. His mind pleaded with him to go back but he couldn't not, he'd regret it more if he didn't try. They went deeper into the dense trees, so far in that they blocked out the gleaming sunlight and the sky itself. Finally they stopped and the moth morphed back into a man who frustratingly was still cloaked, with his back to Michael. The limping man sniffed just as Michael started to move around to get a look at his face. He froze in terror.

"You've been spending too much time at that school," the limping man growled, "You smell like child."

"I still smell better than you, Greyback," the hooded man complained and Michael felt his heart freeze in terror, it was Greyback. Greyback was a werewolf. Greyback had killed Vern's parents. Why did it have to werewolves? Vampires, zombies, three headed dragons, _anything_ but werewolves, "So do you think you're ready yet?"

"I reckon so. It depends how you're doing."

"Poisoning Tommy has its issues, the poison to weaken him also lessens his desire for food and its awkward to poison his drink since its not as scheduled so its harder to get it to him. If the attack had happened sooner like I'd wanted then we wouldn't have this issue."

"You don't think I'm itching for a fight too?! The Master wanted to wait for Hogwarts to lower their guard since they put in precautions."

"I know but staff going to Hogsmeade instead of staying in the castle is actually to our advantage."

"Not when you're supposed to be in the freakin' castle," Greyback hissed irritably and took a step closer to the hooded figure, "I want some action already! I want some blood! I want some flesh! I want to attack not to train."

"I know. I'll send word as soon as Tommy is weak enough, I have an idea," the hooded man insisted.

"If Tommy isn't weak enough soon then the attack's going to have to happen anyway, this waiting can't go on forever."

"I understand."

"Then scram!" Greyback barked and the figure was once again a moth flying away.

Michael stood there rooted to the spot as the Shadow professor left, he was torn between following them back and trying to identify them or staying with Greyback, he also needed to warn Calderon he was being poisoned. He stayed with Greyback, if only out of not wanting to turn his back on a werewolf and fear that Greyback would hear him move. He needed a plan, he needed help, he needed to send Patronuses to alert people that here was Greyback alone and vulnerable. All Greyback was doing ws pacing randomly, Michael was kind of afraid that Greyback would walk into him. Abruptly Greyback drew a wand, whatever he muttered made the cloak fly off Michael and the werewolf's lips curled into a cruel smirk at seeing him for the first time.

"I KNEW I SMELLED CHILD!" Greyback yelled triumphantly as he cocked his head to one side while Michael's heart started pumping icy cold terror through his veins instead of blood, "Or is it, fear in your heart, little spy?"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Michael cried desperately as he whipped out his wand, he hadn't truly expected it to hit but they were too close for Greyback to put up a shield and he moved far too slowly to avoid it. Greyback's wand spiralled out of his hand and Michael kept his wand on the disarmed werewolf, or tried to as his hand was shaking so much that it was difficult to keep straight. He tried to sound braver than he felt but with his trembling hand, he was fooling no one, "Don't move! I'm going to summon Patronuses to have you arrested or killed so you don't you dare move or you'll regret it!"

"Really? The fact you're shaking with fear says different," Greyback taunted without losing his smirk as he started to take a step towards Michael.

"Stop or I will hurt you! I know... I know the Acutus Curse!"

"Do your worst, isn't nine a little young for a wand anyway?" Greyback growled as he lunged and Michael used a spell out of desperation that he'd never thought he'd use.

"_ACUTA!_" Michael cried and slashed with his wand in terror, desperate to stop the werewolf and knowing spells weren't good against them or was that just for when they were in their werewolf form?

It worked. The spell slashed through Greyback's face and tore through his left eye, the werewolf fell back howling in agony and clutching his face. Michael felt guilt twist his stomach into knots, he tried to think that Greyback deserved it. Greyback had turned one of his friends into an orphan, he'd turned countless innocent people into werewolves and killed countless more. Greyback was a monster. A bad thing done for a good reason was still a bad thing though.

"You need to put press-"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! FUCK!" Greyback screamed as he managed to look at him with his good eye, blood pouring from beneath the hands grasping at the injured one, "You'll pay for this! Mark my words, you little fucker, I am going to get you! I am going to fuck you up so bad! I'm going to force myself restraint just to make your agony last even longer, I'll torture you until you beg me for death and then... _then_ I'll torture you some more until you're so broken you haven't the strength to beg anymore, I'll drink your tears then... _then_ maybe I'll kill you! I'll slowly peel the skin from your small soft succulent body and make you watch as I eat you piece by precious piece but only after I did the same to every person you fucking care about, you can watch them die! You'll regret fucking with Fenrir Greyback, you son of a bitch! You're marked for death now."

"Petrificus Tot-"

Greyback vanished with a crack as loud as a gunshot before Michael could finish his spell, Michael stood there shaking with fear. What had he gone and done now?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He glanced around but there as no sign of the werewolf, he grabbed up Greyback's wand and threw the cloak back over himself as he headed back the way he'd came. He gripped the locket and dog tags around his neck for comfort with on hand and kept the other on the wands, his eyes didn't stop circling around alert. He couldn't allow himself to stop and think about what had just happened or he'd never get back to Hogwarts, he just had to get back to Hogwarts and everything would be fine. Well it wouldn't but it was better than being alone in the forest out of bounds.

He made it back to the less busy village and headed back to the Shrieking Shack where he saw no sign of Dom or Aurelius or anyone, pushing the cloak through first before slipping through the gap himself. He used _Reparo_ on the window to fix it and replaced the board of wood, finally throwing the cloak back over himself and heading back through the tunnel where he couldn't bring himself to risk lighting his wand. He came back out onto the Hogwarts grounds and into the castle, only then did he take off the cloak - after making sure no one was around - and running all the flights of stairs back up to Gryffindor Tower, to his dormitory. He threw down the cloak, wiped the map and put both it and Greyback's wand into the specially extended wallet that Jack had gotten him for Christmas, he thought it was a good hiding place since people didn't expect it.

His next stop was the bathroom, his trembling legs buckled at the toilet and he threw up so violently it hurt, he threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. Michael dragged himself up to clean up, nice soothing water, he threw some on his face and took a deep breath. He had to tell someone, Calderon was being poisoned, they were planning some kind of attack and one of the most ferocious and notorious werewolves was after him and his family. Calderon seemed the logical choice since he was the one being poisoned, he was definitely not a Shadow. Michael ran out to find the assistant and almost ran into Scorpius who'd returned to the dormitory, he grinned oblivious to the nightmare Michael had fallen into.

"I just had the most perfect day with Molly," Scorpius told him happily.

"That's great but we have more important things to worry about right now," Michael pointed out and Scorpius' face fell immediately, "The Shadows-"

"No!" Scorpius snapped irritably as he stepped back and scowled, "No Shadows, no Specters, no werewolves, no Dementors, no... whatevers. Can't I have one freakin' day without that?! Can't I be normal for one day without something ruining?!"

"Any other day but today. I'm sorry, Scorpius, something happened. I-"

"Not today! You're just jealous that I have Molly as Rose rejected you."

"How can you even..." Michael started to say in hurt but gave up, he'd inadvertently hit some kind of nerve but he didn't have time to worry about Scorpius' feelings or even his own right then. He needed to warn Calderon, "Forget it then, just enjoy your perfect day."

Michael ran off before Scorpius could reply, he got out of the Common Room and headed for the stairs before he was abruptly stopped by something slamming into his face. He heard laughter as he was thrown back flat on his back to see James Potter and his cronies were the cause, Carver having held out his arm for Michael to run into as he stupidly hadn't even been looking.

"Watch where you're going, Dragon-breath," James mocked as his friends laughter.

"Just leave me alone," Michael sighed as he went to gat back up, James muttered something and flicked his wand at Michael's feet which immediately made him fall back down to more gales of laughter.

"Now, now, we know bullying is not nice," a familiar voice said and Michael felt a chill got through him, it was the same as the Shadow professor he'd followed. He'd recognized it in the forest from Hogwarts but couldn't place it to a face.

"Dragon-breath just fell by himself," Carver insisted.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Zanzibar, you each lose ten points now go back to your dormitory and think about what you've done."

"Yes, professor," James and his friends said in unison, footsteps followed before the professor took Michael's hand to help him up.

"Come me with me now," the Shadow professor prompted with an innocuous smile.

"No," Michael said the professor's eyes darkened, realizing that Michael recognized him.

Michael went to run but the professor still had his arm and tightened his grip to yank him back, Michael went to cry out but the professor slapped his hand over Michael's mouth. Michael struggled but he was pathetically small and weak for his age, the professor was much stronger as he pulled him down the corridor to the Room That Doesn't Exist. The Shadow moved their hand slightly and Michael bit down as hard his could, the man grunted in pain and threw him into the room. It was black now, dark and cold and empty. The Shadow professor slammed the door shut and Michael had a feeling he wasn't going to leave their alive. He wasn't going down without a fight though. He pulled his wand out and fired a Disarming Spell but the professor dodged, his own spell already leaving his wand and Michael couldn't move fast enough to avoid it from being on the floor.

The Cruciatus Curse. Agony shot through every fiber of his being as if molten drills were boring into him, he screamed and screamed as he writhed on the ground, twisting to try find an angle where it hurt less. Over and over and over. By the time the Shadow let him go, his wand was no longer in his hand and Michael's body was shaking against his will. The Shadow hauled him into a sitting position and knelt to his level, Michael mustered the strength to spit in his eye and was rewarded by a back hander from the Shadow.

"I already told lots of people, your plan's going to fail," Michael lied determinedly as blood dribbled out the corner of his mouth.

"Then why the running?" the Shadow questioned with a smirk, "No. You haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet, sneaky little spy aren't you?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I thought about that but Maurice is going to be less likely to see the good in our organization if I go murdering his friends now, plus the investigation it'd cause would halt our plans. No. I'm going to do to you what I did do Nick when I realized he could be on to me. A nifty little spell that causes specific memory loss when the unfortunate tries to recount certain information or when they see the caster, nice try though."

With that, the Shadow raised his wand and the tip glowed with a blue light. Michael didn't remember what they'd been thinking about. He looked at the professor before him in puzzlement, he could also feel something dribbling down his cheek which upon touching he realized was blood.

"Are you okay?" the professor asked gently.

"What...?" Michael started to mumble but the professor seemed to understand as he looked at him with concern.

"James and his friends, I chased them off and punished them. I'm not sure what spells they were using on you, are you alright or do you need to go to Marigold?"

"No, I'm okay," Michael insisted, feeling humiliated as the professor handed him back his wand. He didn't want to bother the professor, he was sure whatever James had done wasn't that bad.

"Alright then. Be careful, eh?"

On that note, the professor left and Michael's memories came flooding back. He wiped the blood and stalked off in panic, surely the spell couldn't stop him from telling people? He'd just reached the end of the corridor when he nearly ran into Scorpius again, the blond was looking apologetic.

"I was just going to find you," Scorpius said guiltily, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just... I feel like good things don't happen a lot so I wanted to hold onto it but it doesn't matter, you're right. Stopping the Shadows is more important, what were you trying to tell me?"

"I..." Michael began but trailed off, he had no idea what he'd wanted to say, "I don't remember, it mustn't have been important."

"Oh," Scorpius frowned as they started walking again the memories sprang back, Michael opened his mouth to tell him but the memories vanished again.


	49. III: Limbo

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

* * *

Scorpius couldn't figure out what was up with Michael recently, since the last Hogsmeade trip he'd seemed preoccupied but whenever Scorpius asked why he claimed it was nothing. He also continued to insist that he didn't remember what he'd wanted to tell him about the Shadows, which was weird. He felt bad for snapping at him but Michael wouldn't hold important information from him out of spite, which would mean it was unimportant but then why did he seem on edge? The others didn't seem to notice so maybe he was looking too much into it but then they didn't know everything Scorpius knew, he supposed there was nothing he could do about it for the time being.

Despite it being the last week before Easter, the teachers weren't as lenient as they were with Christmas, either because it was a less important holiday or because it was much closer to exams but Scorpius was still writing multiple rolls of parchment for essays that final week. It was the final Taster session that weekend too and Scorpius was glad to see that Maurice and Orous seemed to be talking again, pleasantly surprised to have all four join them in the Library for a study session.

"And Gregory is _so_ romantic," Rose was bragging to Vern and Orous, much to all of their chagrin as she'd done nothing but praise her new older Hufflepuff boyfriend all week... Maybe that was what was bugging Michael? Michael said nothing but his dazzling hazel eyes seemed to dim whenever Rose brought it up, his prosthetic eye now matching his regular eye color near-perfectly. Michael may have been lucky not to be there, "He owled me a rose this morning, a rose for a Rose. Isn't that sweet? And he's _so_ hot."

"Good for you," Vern offered unsurely while Albus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"And for Easter he-"

"So what electives did you pick for next year?" Albus interrupted, if only to shut Rose up about Gregory for once. Rose threw him a dark look.

"I went with Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Vern answered, "I like more written subjects and Corin's dad does Care of Magical Creatures."

"I choose all of them except Muggle Studies because that's useless," Maurice stated bluntly and Rose opened her mouth to angrily defend the subject but Maurice caught on, "Learning about muggles is not going to help with a magical war, I'm a wizard and learning about how muggles survive without magic has no relevance to my life nor am I particularly interested in it. Its not prejudice, its just not interesting to me."

"No surprises there," Albus commented dryly.

"I just went with Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Orous spoke up, "Was tough between Diviantion and Runes but I only wanted to choose two."

"You know Gregory did Runes and Arithmancy because he's so smart like that," Rose added dreamily and Scorpius resisted the urge to sigh, with any luck Rose would've gotten over mentioning Gregory every five seconds by the time they got back from the Easter break.

Michael was staying for Easter break so Scorpius didn't have to worry about him with Bob although he would have to for the summer holidays, for then though he just said goodbye to Michael and Maurice - he still wasn't sure what was happening with Maurice but for Easter he was staying - before leaving with the others. It was the first time that Calderon wasn't around to make sure all the carriages got to the platform, he was still suffering from his illness and Scorpius was really starting to worry. Calderon didn't get worse but he also didn't get better, it had been four months. He got a compartment with Albus, Abby, Corin, Vern and Orous since Rose was going with her boyfriend and Molly had the prefect's compartment. Albus spent most of the train journey lamenting how he wished he could see Crystal but otherwise it was alright.

Albus and Vern spotted Mrs Potter almost immediately when they'd arrived, bidding them goodbye as they headed over to her. Corin and Abby started saying goodbye - Corin had to go onto another platform to get a train back to France so he didn't need to look for family - as they playfully argued who would miss who more in between quick kisses, Orous had spotted his dad before they were done and ran over to be hugged by the bald man. Scorpius deliberately wasn't trying to find his parents, wanting to say goodbye to Molly first. Despite that, he finally noticed them waving and eventually had to stop pretending he hadn't seen them. He'd just started to move when he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him back he saw it was Molly and grinned.

"Didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Molly wondered, also smiling.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," Scorpius countered as they leaned in for a farewell kiss, he encircled his arms around her as she did the same and felt so happy again that he had her. They drew apart to draw breath, "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you in a week," Molly promised as she hugged him, the scent of cherries in her hair had never seemed more beautiful.

"Have a good Easter."

"You too."

They broke apart and he waved as he walked over to his parents, seeing Corin and Abby's debate end when her younger brother calmly and pointedly took her hand and pulled her away in the direction of their awaiting mother. Nick had chosen to stay again but the tension between Abby and him since she started dating Corin had caused the younger two to leave as well. His parents no longer looked happy, instead gazing at him with an expression of concern. Nothing strange had happened in Hogwarts so it took him a second to realize what was bothering them, it was the first thing his father said even.

"Why were you kissing Molly Weasley?"

"She's my girlfriend," Scorpius answered and felt himself grin stupidly, he rather liked saying that.

"I thought we agreed you were too young to date," his father continued worriedly as they headed back out through the barrier.

"No, _you_ decided that."

"Scorpius, you're not ready for this," his mother pointed out anxiously and Scorpius noticed a hooded man standing opposite the barrier, staring - or at least he thought it was staring from the direction he was facing - at the barrier. He was no muggle. Was it Varanian? He'd have to visit him soon.

"Yes I am," Scorpius insisted as they continued past him, falling back into his parents conversation.

"You think you're ready but you're just not," his father told him stubbornly and Scorpius felt a flash of anger that they _still_ thought of him as just a weak pathetic child.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I like her and she likes me and we're happy, I'm happy. I'm actually happy. Accept or don't accept it, I don't care."

* * *

_"Hey Michael," Crystal said gently when she came to pick him up from the hospital, he'd just finished getting changed and the nurse was leading her over, "The doctor said I can take you home now."_

_"And all without magical healing powers," the nurse commented and Crystal sighed in exasperation, "Or whatever it was you were ranting about crazily and drukenly."_

_"Where's Annie? I thought she'd be with you," Crystal wondered, apparently deciding to just ignore the nurse's comment, "Is she too busy or something?"_

_"No she's on leave."_

_"What? Why?" Crystal asked in confusion and the nurse scowled._

_"You don't know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"That she was attacked?" the nurse prompted and Michael felt a stab of fear for his aunt's life while Crystal looked as horrified as he felt, "She came home from work apparently and stumbled across her place being robbed, they attacked her, messed her up pretty bad. I assumed you knew since you're like related somehow then again, if I was related to her then I wouldn't want nothing to do with her either. Can't stand her."_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Stupid bitch was well enough to check herself out against medical advice, she's still banged up though and can't work for a bit. Good riddance. I was hoping the cops would haul away her ass but they ruled in her favor apparently, self-defense."_

_"What?" Crystal scowled and the nurse looked very serious._

_"She killed the guys who attacked her. Killed them dead."_

_Crystal seemed concerned by this as they left, Michael was worried about Annie. It was scary to be attacked. They went straight to her apartment, it didn't look outwardly different but it seemed to take longer before she answered the door. Annie herself definitely looked different, her face was blotchy from bruising and her right eye was swollen shut, her lip split and her right hand was bandaged. She waved them in and limped back inside, heading for the couch that she collapsed onto and put her feet up. Inside the apartment was different too, the place was normally neat and ordered but it was a wreck, draws hanging out and cabinet doors off their hinges... there was a massive crimson stain just outside her bedroom door._

_"Long time, no see," Annie offered lazily in greeting, "What's up?"_

_"What's up? Why didn't you tell me you were attacked?" Crystal question as she eyed the apartment anxiously while Annie shrugged and reached for a bottle of beer on the broken table by the couch._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"The nurse. I don't think she likes you."_

_"I know," Annie admitted thoughtfully, "I think I have trouble getting along with people I can't sleep with, no reason to like me if they're not getting some."_

_"So why didn't you say anything about being attacked?" Crystal asked to bring the conversation back on track._

_"Why would you care?"_

_"Did you tell Jack?"_

_"Why would Jack care?"_

_"Did you tell anyone?"_

_"What is with you about me telling someone?" Annie wondered with a shake of her head and Crystal looked upset._

_"Because its the kind of thing you tell people for support and stuff," Crystal insisted._

_"Its not a big deal. Wounds will heal, I can buy more crap to replace the stuff they broke, I got most of the stuff they tried to steal back since they died suddenly."_

_"You shouldn't joke about killing people."_

_"I don't think the Police really care about the deaths of rapey thieves, it was self defense."_

_"You're a really difficult person to be nice to," Crystal sighed and Annie grinned._

_"I know it. Its my goal in life to piss as many people off as possible so when I die they'll dance on my grave, that way when I come back as a zombie I can be lazy and just reach up to grab people's ankles to drag back down into the depths of the Earth," Annie quipped sarcastically and despite himself Michael smiled slightly that her sense of humor was still intact, "I'm fine."_

_"Fine. Can you... Can you just watch Michael for a bit then? I'll be back."_

_"Sure," Annie agreed and Crystal hugged Michael goodbye before leaving._

_The instant Crystal was gone, Annie let her guard down again as she sighed heavily and her expression lost its amusement. Michael went over and just hugged her, she held him close for a long time. He didn't mind, he hadn't seen her in a couple of months and he'd missed her. The only time he ever felt safe from Bob was when he was with her, the only time he felt comforted. He hated that she'd been hurt, bruises hurt as he knew but he was just glad she was okay._

_"Do you want to clean this place up?" Michael asked quietly when she pulled away, if he didn't know any better he'd say she'd been crying._

_"Nah, I'll get to it," Annie promised, "When it doesn't hurt to move. Do you want to have a Pokemon marathon?"_

_"Sure," Michael agreed and went to put on the DVDs she had for him to watch while he was there._

_That was how they spent pretty much the rest of the day aside from when Annie ordered them some pizza to eat, Michael was glad as his ribs hurt if he moved so he was good with just relaxing on the couch. He hadn't watched Pokemon - or anything - in ages too. He had no idea when Crystal was coming back but he was glad that it appeared to be a long time as the sun went down, he dreaded going back to Bob. He was still tired from baby Ivy as well, at some point his head started to nod._

_When he opened his eyes again, the episode was long over and it was fully dark outside. Annie was also asleep, although she seemed to be having a bad dream from the look on her face and uncomfortable moving. Michael got up to get himself a drink as he was thirsty, after he thought he'd just put blankets over them and they could sleep until Crystal returned as he was tired._

_He got his drink of water and came back over to sit on the couch to drink it, Annie was struggling more violently in her sleep and he was tempted to wake her up when it happened. She'd rolled onto her side with her right hand hanging off the couch, he watched as orange lights shaped into a knife that materialized into her palm that she gripped tightly._

_"Annie, wake up!" Michael exclaimed in shock and she jolted awake so suddenly she dropped the knife, it nicked the carpet._

_"What's happening?!" Annie demanded in panic._

_"That knife just appeared," Michael protested and gestured to the knife that she retrieved, visibly relaxing as she did so._

_"Nah, that happens. Past few days I must keep sleepwalking to grab a knife because I wake up with it in my hand."_

_"I saw it, there was orange light and then it was there."_

_"Your eyes were playing tricks on you then," Annie protested firmly and both watched as orange lights traced the shape of the knife, it vanished in an instant, "There's no such thing as magic. We're both just tired and stressed and seeing things."_

_"Yeah," Michael agreed although he still thought it was a little worrying, Annie stared at her bandaged hand for a long time as he finished his drink and she got the blankets for them to curl up and sleep under. There was a still a nick in the carpet from the non-existant knife._

_"I hope you never have to know what it feels like to kill," Annie whispered so quietly that Michael thought she hadn't meant for him to hear it._

* * *

Michael had been a wreck since the last Hogsmeade trip, he could throw himself into his schoolwork but everything else only worries nipping at his thoughts. The Shadow professor and Greyback. He'd tried to find a way around the curse but trying to write it down had the same result, he couldn't hope that Scorpius would pick up on his dislike for the Shadow and figure out why was because every time he laid eyes on him he forgot, trying to vocalize any negative comments about the guy made him forget. He couldn't even keep an eye on the Shadow to try stop him poisoning Calderon because then he forgot, even if Michael was under the invisibility cloak then he forgot. He couldn't warn Calderon, he could warn anyone, just trying to bring up Calderon's food or drink also made him forget. He hated it.

And then there was Greyback. He'd gone and made enemies with a werewolf. He was terrified. He could barely eat, he couldn't sleep for nightmares about Greyback, killing or torturing his family or friends, killing or torturing himself, turning his family or friends into werewolves so they tore each other apart or even just one of them killing the others, or the worst that he was turned into a werewolf and he killed everyone he cared about. And he couldn't tell a soul. He couldn't warn anyone, his family weren't even magical and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. He'd thought of showing Scorpius Greyback's wand but trying to say so made him forget, if he went to go pick up the wand with the intention of showing it then he forgot and if he was already holding it then he simply forgot and hid it. He couldn't tell his absolute worst fear was planning some kind of attack and that it was out for his blood, everyone he cared about was at risk and he _couldn't_ say. It was torture. A part of him actually wished the Shadow had just erased his memory.

He'd actually been seriously considering Jack's offer of spending Easter with him but had decided against it, he thought his family and friends might be safer if he stayed in Hogwarts if Greyback was serious about wanting him to watch them suffer then he'd need to get to Michael first. Not that he actually felt safe in Hogwarts, not when the Shadow had managed to drag him to his private sanctuary and torture him. He couldn't even hope Scorpius would figure out the Shadow professor because he seemed to have completely lost interest since he'd started dating Molly. Michael thought he might have one shot though, there was one other person who had had the same curse used on them who he might possibly be able to sort of talk to about it.

Nick Longbottom. Who had conveniently decided to stay for Easter, Michael watched Nick's dot on the map until he was alone before heading off to find him. Nick was alone in an unused classroom, Michael trekked down and kept his eye on the map to make sure Nick remained alone. Thankfully he did and no one else seemed to be near, Michael wiped the map and put it back into the magical wallet before entering the classroom. Nick was sitting alone at a table with a long length of fabric, he was crying.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked with genuine concern and Nick hastily wiped his eyes.

"I wasn't crying," Nick insisted immediately as Michael walked over to him, not that his blotchy red eyes and tearstreaked face were a give away.

"I didn't say you were, I asked if you alright," Michael offered and Nick glanced at him.

"No. No, I'm not. Do you know why I'm here?"

"No."

"I have to unpick this entire thing thread by thread for Grant's detention, just because its tedious and awkward and I keep freakin' pricking myself with the needle by mistake!" Nick snapped and showed him his fingers, riddled with tiny holes that Michael promptly whipped out his wand and healed them, "Oh, thanks."

"So that's what's bothering you?"

"Not really. Do you know he refers to me as 'Slytherin' because he doesn't think I deserve the name I was born with? Do you know he ridicules, mocks and insults me every chance he gets? Do you know how humiliated and worthless he makes me feel? I _hate_ him. He makes me feel worse than I ever thought a person was capable of making me feel. And its not even just him. I was stripped of my Prefect status by _my own father_, I can't play Quidditch anymore and I miss it so much, everyone thinks I'm just a lying loser, the girl I like is dating someone else and won't even talk to me now, I can't go to Hogsmeade, my family's ditched me for Easter, I can't lookout for my little sister and my father hates me. Everything is bad and nothing is going right for me and I am just sick of everything going so wrong."

"Life's a bitch," Michael told him as Nick wiped his eyes again.

"Yeah. You could say that again," Nick muttered bitterly and almost seemed to do a double take, "Did you want something? I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to my depressive rant."

"I know you're telling the truth about the riot," Michael decided to jump right in with the truth because he was too tired to even bother wasting time easing into it, Nick looked immediately intrigued, "The thing that a certain professor did to you is what the same professor did to me if you know what I'm talking about."

"I do, I think if we're vague enough then we'll be alright but I'm not sure how useful this is. I haven't been able to find a way around a certain spell."

"Not alone but I was thinking if we could find out a certain spell and how to reverse it then we could do so to each other."

"I already found the certain spell in question," Nick admitted and it was Michael jolted in surprise, "Did you really think I wouldn't try the Library? The certain spell I found is pretty complex and difficult, a bit out of my league and yours too."

"We have to try," Michael pleaded, "There's certain things I can't do or talk about but they are really, really important and I don't know if I know the whole story about your thing but it could be important too. I can't say why or how because I'd forget but its important."

"It is?" Nick wondered and scratched his head as he sighed, "I suppose we could try but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Hope is all we have."


	50. III: Here Without You

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

**_Does Annie have repressed magic of sorts?_**  
_Sort of, she actually has magic but tries very hard to repress it_

* * *

Agnes Eleanor Wilson was walking home from school, the last day of school until after the Easter break. She was glad because it meant she didn't have to do homework and she hated having to do homework, her dad had said she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to but Crystal said she had to. It was confusing when her parents said the complete opposite, she could probably tell her dad and he'd override Crystal's insistence on homework but she didn't want him to hurt Crystal. Especially since Crystal was sick. And getting sicker.

Agnes had started helping out with chores and taking care of the little - or at least littler - ones because of it, her dad said she shouldn't but he wouldn't and she wanted to help out Crystal which bothered her dad. She loved her dad but she really wished he was as nice to Crystal and Michael as he was to them. She missed Michael a lot, wished he was there. Michael always knew what to do, she could always talk to him about anything when he was there. She was counting down the days until he returned, she was even going to ask her dad very nicely if she could meet him at the platform. Closer to the date at least.

It was a sunny day in April at present, the rays of light only making the blooming flowers even prettier and their colors more vivid. Usually she just tried to get to and from school quickly because Ivy and Flynn had a habit of getting distracted and wandering off, it was a nightmare to round them back up and get them home safely so she hurried. However, Flynn's pre-school had slightly different days to their school and he'd finished yesterday instead and Ivy couldn't be bothered for one final day so their dad had proudly let her have the day off. He'd encouraged Agnes to do the same but she liked the last day, you did fun things instead of work. So alone she was walking home, taking her time to enjoy the flowers in people's yards.

It was then she heard the strangest pop and looked behind to see what it could've been, the street was empty or so she'd thought. There was a man standing behind her, it was an alley shortcut with no doors so she wasn't sure where he could've come from as she was sure he hadn't been behind her before. He was a strange looking man, old but still fierce with a mane of grisled gray hair that reminded her oddly of animal fur, he was wearing a tattered black cloak that wasn't unlike her brother's wizard clothes. The most noticable thing about his appearance though, was his face. Across one of his eyes was a nasty scar that was a lot like Michael's, only the man's went from his hairline right down to his chin and it looked fresher too. The eye it went through was gone, there was just a gruesome, gaping hole where the eye should be. The man smiled, revealing pointed teeth. He smelled of dirt and sweat.

"Hello there," the man greeted her, "Are you Agnes Eleanor Wilson?"

"I might be," Agnes answered unsurely, in truth the man frightened her more than a little and as she took a step back, "Why? Who are you?"

"Half-sister to a Michael Harold Sanford? Incredibly short? Thirteen years old apparently? Hazel eyes? Scar across one of them? Badly scarred hand from burns? Has a locket and weird flat pieces of metal for necklaces? A Gryffindor? A wizard?" the man questioned eagerly as he limped a step closer with each question, Agnes nodded fearfully and wondered whether she could outrun him, "Relax, kid, I know your brother. I'm... I'm a _wizard_ too. Technically anyway. Its not my usual identity."

"Really?" Agnes wondered and relaxed immediately, if he knew Michael then he must be okay. The man nodded.

"Yes, see," the man took out a wand at this to prove it, "My new wand."

"I thought wizards liked their first wand that chooses them?"

"They do," the man growled and his expression darkened for just a moment before his smile returned, "My name is Fenrir. Would you like to get some ice cream while we talk?"

"Okay," Agnes agreed, feeling bad for misjudging Fenrir for his appearance when clearly he was a nice guy.

It was a lovely day for ice cream. She followed Fenrir back out of the alleyway, there was an ice cream stand nearby. The man gave her the desired cone but instead of paying, Fenrir flicked his wand at the guy and they were allowed it for free. That must come in really useful for wizards, if they could get things for free then it'd make life easier to afford. Agnes was so hoping she'd be magical like Michael, her dad thought magic was bad but she thought it was so cool. Fenrir took her to a nearby bench where they sat and she started on her ice cream, such a rare treat.

"Thank you very much, Fenrir, we can't usually afford ice cream," Agnes told the wizard gratefully, "Didn't you want any?"

"No, there's different things I like to sink my teeth into," Fenrir explained with another smile, "So your family doesn't have a lot of money then?"

"No. My dad can't work because of his back and Crystal - my mum - has to work less because she's sick, her heart is bad, but there's six of us so its hard to afford things. Are you a teacher at Michael's school?"

"No, but I have a friend who is. I was meeting him and that's how I met your brother. He's in Gryffindor, correct?"

"Yes. What does your friend teach?"

"I forget. Gryffindor is the house for those who are brave, do you think you brother is brave?"

"Oh yes, Michael is the bravest," Agnes agreed immediately in between licks of her ice cream, thinking of all the times he stood up to her dad and protected Crystal even when it would mean he got hit a lot instead, and all those times he'd stood up to bullies for her, "He's really great. What house is your professor friend in?"

"He never went to Hogwarts. Is there anything Michael is scared of though? Even brave people can have fears," Greyback asked her hungrily, "What does Michael fear?"

"Nothing much... wait, werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"He's terrified of werewolves, has been since he was like five," Agnes explained and the smile that played on Fenrir's face was disturbingly sadistic, "He said the only bad thing about being a wizard was learning they were real."

"Well isn't that a perfect little coincidence? He's in for a treat."

"Why?" Agnes asked curiously in confusion as Fenrir looked at her with his demented smile, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"Because, he made enemies with the wrong werewolf. He won't be safe in Hogwarts forever," Fenrir told her as he stood, "Thank you for talking to me, Agnes, it was nice meeting you but I have to go now."

"Really?" Agnes wondered sadly, it was kind of nice talking to someone.

"Yes but I promise I'll see you again soon," Fenrir promised with a smile, there was another pop. Agnes blinked and he was gone.

* * *

_Jack didn't regret leaving Oxford, he got in contact with some of his prison buddies and they put him up at first. They offered him work, nothing legal but then so what? He'd tried getting honest work and they didn't want to hear it from a convicted criminal, it was like once a criminal always a criminal, if that's what they wanted then that's what Jack would be. It wasn't anything too bad anyway, cons, petty thefts, delivering things he wasn't supposed to ask what it was but he had a feeling it wasn't pizza. He didn't get caught and he only did it for cash, that or gambling, to pay for the cost of living and for booze to drown his hurt._

_His life soon settled into a new routine, he rarely got up until the afternoon unless a job required it. He bounced around from place to place on his motorcycle, drinking and partying at bars or nightclubs, he started sleeping around, odd jobs and gambling for money. It was all a hazy drunken blurr of fun and hangovers. He went back to his old mentality of just enjoying life because trying was pointless, he should have just stuck with that. It wasn't like it actually mattered what he did, Crystal didn't care, she'd never cared. The only woman he'd ever loved, the mother of his son and she'd never cared. If no one cared then why should Jack?_

_Annie still called him at first, he'd only snap insults at her or ignore it or hang up so she'd get the impression he didn't want to talk to her. Eventually she stopped trying, only calling once a year to leave a message to wish him a happy birthday and one time to tell him Michael had broken his arm in a car accident. Cars sucked. He was glad, he didn't want to talk to her. Michael was his only regret, the only thing that he felt truly terrible about leaving. But he didn't want to go back and face Crystal. He worked up the courage to try calling but that was with limited success, depending on who answered. He'd hang up if it was Crystal because it hurt too much to even hear her voice, he met Bob via the phone but Crystal's future husband was kind of a dick. He'd just tell Jack to not call, to stay away and that Michael didn't want to - nor was allowed to - talk to him then hang up. Occasionally he'd get lucky and Michael would answer but their conversations didn't tend to be long, Jack thought it was good though, it was more than his own father had bothered after his other died._

_He got pegged with a few fines from speeding or being drunk and disruptive - not at the same time, he never drove drunk - and community service at one point, longest he'd stayed in one place since leaving Oxford and the longest relationship he'd had as he dated the woman running the animal shelter he was doing the community service at, she was the one who encouraged him to try calling his son. It wasn't actually a bad place, he liked helping rehabilitate the poor animals and discovered he was actually pretty good with animals too. He inevitably left though, the woman offered him a salary to stay on permanently but he refused it. He'd given up on trying already._

_He was on his way up to Manchester when he got the phone call, he'd won big against this guy gambling and he still owed Jack his winnings. It was the hospital to say Annie had been injured pretty badly, his instincts were to run and carry on his journey. Not because he didn't care, because it scared him she was hurt and he didn't want to see her like that. He forced himself to go there though, it wasn't like Annie had anyone else or they wouldn't have called him. Her lifestyle was similar to his, only difference was she stayed in one place and doubled as a workaholic as well as an alcoholic. He wasn't even joking about that, it scared him that she might drink herself to death like their dad. He wondered what their parents would think if they were still alive, just outright hate the people their children had become or just quietly ashamed. Or both._

_He couldn't stand being there though, it broke him to see her lying in that hospital bed. He hated hospitals, it reminded him of after the car crash that had taken his mother's life. And his little boy was sitting by her side, how many months had been since he'd seen Micheal? Years? He couldn't face either of them so he left. He went to that guy and lashed out too much, taking out his upset on him. He got eighteen months because he cut a deal as the guy was into some shady things too. He didn't really care. Jail was nothing new and in a way it was good, gave him an excuse to not have to bother with anything in his life. He just wanted to withdraw and forget the world, forget how he'd turned his back on his son and his sister. Jack hated who he'd become. When he got out, he vowed to try do things different and get his life back on track._

_The first thing he did was go and get a tattoo on his arm, a phoenix, it was literally his middle name. Phoenixes were mythological birds that could die and be reborn, he could recall from his mother's stories. He hoped it represented a new start. He didn't tell Annie though, he didn't want to incase he failed and then she'd be all disappointed in him. Which was stupid because she needed to quit drinking even more than he did, he'd have to tell her eventually but after he had some success under his belt first. He stayed at a halfway house and got himself into AA to help him stop drinking, he thought it was going well. He hadn't drank a drop since he'd been out of jail, he hadn't done anything illegal. If he could keep it up for six months then he'd tell Annie - he'd need a place to stay when his time in the halfway house ran out anyway - and ask Crystal to see Michael._

* * *

Jack had been freaked out since he'd last talked to 'One' or the Specter that possessed him to speak to him, he wasn't sure what it wanted but he hoped it would stay gone. He supposed at least it distracted him from being hurt about Michael not wanting to spend Easter with him. He believed it about being a Specter but everything else was a lie, he was in control during the experiments not being possessed so clearly that was wrong. Besides, Alzay wasn't a Shadow, they'd been dating for four months now and he hadn't seen her do anything evil and murderous. She could be a bit distant sometimes but she was basically nice. He was at her place now, waiting for her to finish showering so they could go for another magic-getting session.

_Nice enough to sacrifice her sons to the Shadows?_ the voice appeared in his mind again and Jack leaped in panic.

"Go away. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," Jack told it immediately.

_Its true though, she abandoned them too. She's only with you so you'll stay, your son's a person of interest to the Shadows so as his father you're more valuable then the common muggle_

"I said go away."

_Do you know she killed her mother? As soon as she came of age at seventeen, before she'd finished Hogwarts. She tracked her mother down and killed her, her mother's muggle-born husband too_

"Really? Do you just get a kick out of telling a bunch of lies to break up me and my girlfriend?" Jack demanded irritably.

_I couldn't care less, I'm just trying to make you see that you're surrounded by Shadows and you don't even notice it_

"Ready to go?" Alzay questioned and Jack spun to see she was now out of the shower, dressed and approaching him. Not seeming to notice the glowing black eyes.

_That only happens when I'm directly controlling you, there's no visible indicators I'm sharing your body space otherwise_

"Yes," Jack agreed, too scared of the Specter to mention it.

She took his hands and kissed him tenderly, there was a crack and Jack felt as if his body was being squeezed through a tube that was infinitely smaller than his body. It stopped a moment later when they were in one of the testing places, Jack was glad he no longer had the urge to vomit after apparation. He didn't like it but it no longer made him sick so that was a win in his book. This was the larger testing room, there were closed cabinets and white walls that reminded him of a hospital or a lab. There was still a chair by a desk where Alzay - or occasionally someone else - took notes, there was a dentist-like chair for him in the middle of the room although thankfully without all the creepy dentist instruments.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Alzay offered and Jack smiled as he kissed her a final time before going over to the seat to lie down.

"I know the drill," Jack confirmed before she could say anything and closed his eyes in readiness.

_All she actually does here is wait for me to possess you or rather prove I'm possessing you by opening your eyes and showing they're black in their entirety. Once proven, they're at the stage where she puts the magic into you that's already been ripped from a witch or wizard's soul. She couldn't do it before or you'd die because muggle bodies can't handle magic, it kills them and that's not the desired outcome here. Pure muggles without any magical ancestors wouldn't even survive this much. She just mutters random things to pretend she's doing magic on you_

"Alright, all done. You can sit up and open your eyes now," Alzay told him and Jack obeyed, clearly one was being dishonest again as he wasn't possessed. He thought maybe if he ignored it then it would go away, he couldn't respond to it anyway or Alzay would know.

_You are possessed. I'm just willingly following your desired movements so you don't realize that you're possessed_

"Start with _Lumos_," Alzay continued as she handed him a wand and stepped back.

_This is the part where I try tap into the magic without it burning up your poor muggle body inside. Depending on the level of difficulty and power in the spell, this is possible for weaker spells_

"Lumos," Jack said and light glowed from the end of his wand, Alzay studied him carefully for a moment and started using some spells to check his health and stuff.

_There's one definite way to prove this, you know?_

"Very good," Alzay smiled one of her cold smiles and started scribbling down things, glancing up at him occasionally.

_If I'm lying then this will prove it, if I'm honest then this will prove it. Simply disobey her next instruction, if you're right and I have nothing to do with their good work then you'll simply disobey_

"Try Expelliarmus next," Alzay told him as he lowered the wand.

_If I'm right and I'm the one doing this then you'll simply have no control and I'll do it, she won't behave as if anything is different because its not_

He didn't move, he willed his mouth to stay closed and his arm to stay where it was. His arm started to move though, he tried to make it go back by his side but he had as little control as he'd had when One had walked him to the mirror to prove his possession. He felt panic but he didn't feel the expression changing on his face as his arm was raised fully, he was still willing it to go back by his side but instead it jerked at Alzay.

_"Expelliarmus!_" Jack's voice cried against his will and a jet of light shot towards Alzay, she seemed too shocked to try stop it and the spell violently threw her back against the wall where she slumped unconsciously to the ground. Jack tried to run to her but his body still didn't move, "_You see, Jack? It's all me_."

"Fine! You're right," Jack snapped, surprised that his own lips obeyed him but his body still didn't. Apparently One just wished two way communication as his horrifying realization at working for the Shadows hit him like a truck, "I believe you now."

"_About time too_."

"What do you want anyway? Why are you even telling me this?"

"_Because I want to be free!_" One screamed through Jack's mouth, "_I was the very first to... be born shall we say, the first to be severed from the Dementor and bound to a human instead. Over thirty years ago now. We pick up things from the ones we're bound to, with Dementors you have more the mentality of a Dementor and with a human you start to develop more of a personality, thoughts outside of the desire for sustenance. I'm the most developed, I'm the one who does this because I have the most control, the most independent free will, the most skills. But I want to be free._

_"I don't want to have to obey a Master, I don't want to be bound for all eternity and rely on them. I want to be free, I don't want to be a Shadow. To do that though, I'd need a body. I've tried before. I can possess and control bodies but I'm still bound and there's still the host soul, I can destroy the host soul but then can't latch onto the body in the way a soul can to make it mine. Latching onto a body is the only way I could resist the Master's call and sever the connection, I'd be bound to the body instead and since the body is a shell I'd be control. So I thought, since I'm not a soul but I need the ability to latch onto a body like a soul does that I could merge with one._

_"I tried and I think I could do it, however the soul naturally rejects this merging. White, black, even gray resist it. It kills the unborn, infants and those who are extremely weak rather than allow it but the majority can resist the merging. You can't fight off possession but you can not be merged with my being. So what I need is a willing soul, a willing soul who will embrace me instead of resisting me to merge my soul with theirs. Its the only way. That's where you come in."_

"And you think I'd agree to that? You're mad," Jack spat defensively.

"_Why not, Jack? With me merged with you soul then you could survive with magic, I can take a few of these magics and merge them into your soul and my... being. Your body won't burn up because of me, you'd have the magic you crave."_

"But I'd be like dead."

"_No, you would need to still exist. We'd share your body_."

"Its not worth it."

"_You need me. These Shadows are planning on you kill eventually_."

"I'll find a way out of it without you or die. I'm not merging my soul with an evil Specter."

"_Evil's such a harsh word, I can't help what I am. And if you won't do it for me then what your son?_"

"What about him?"

"_He's at risk and you're powerless to protect him, with me, you wouldn't be. You said it yourself, his eye, his chest, his arm, he's always getting hurt and you can't protect him from the magic you don't have. I said earlier, your son is a person of interest. His Patronus abilities are highly advance, he must be very pure of heart. He's friends with some important people and enemies with some too_."

"Enemies?" Jack repeated worriedly.

"_He followed a Shadow professor to a meeting with the savage and notorious werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Greyback noticed him and attacked him, naturally_," One explained and Jack felt a stab of terror for Michael, why hadn't he heard about this? And werewolves. Michael was terrified of werewolves, the worst possible thing to attack him, it must have ben horrible, "_Michael survived, relax, he lashed out with a vicious curse. The same curse that cost him his own eye, he used it on Greyback. Greyback was forced to retreat for treatment due to the nature of the spell but ever since, he's after Michael. Waited for him on the platform - luckily Michael stayed for Easter - and researching him for the best ways to hurt him, Greyback wants him to suffer before he dies. Your boy isn't safe_."

"Why should I believe you?"

"_I haven't lied to you. I need your willing cooperation so I have been completely honest with you about everything. Greyback's new scar and lack of an eye is proof enough, Michael got his good eye too because his eyesight's starting to fail unless he's in werewolf form. We'd be invincible together, Jack, we could stop Greyback and protect Michael. I'm willing to help you if you help me, we need to work together. You want your son to be safe don't you?"_

"Of course but I don't... I don't want this," Jack whispered fearfully.

"_Think about it at least. Maybe you'll change your mind in time to save your son from Greyback and the army of werewolves_," One offered as he flicked the wand at Alzay as she started to stir and Jack's body started to obey him again as he went over to her.

_Her memory's been wiped now, just act as if she fainted suddenly. You'll have to play along so the Shadows don't know you're onto them. Or you will die faster than our son_

* * *

_Michael started spending a lot of time with Annie again since she was off work to recover, she cleaned up her apartment gradually but Michael still couldn't help but notice she was on edge. She seemed to be drinking more as well, or maybe it was just from spending time away from her. It was summer, so came the annual paramedic test to help her study for. Michael knew even more than he had the last time, both of them attempted to remember the answers and Michael surprised himself by how much he knew._

_"I'm proud of you, Michael," Annie told him one of the days when he'd got every answer right with a smile that seemed so rare._

_No one had ever said that they were proud of him before and to come from her just made it seem even better, he was so used to feeling stupid from struggling with Dyslexia and worthless from Bob. It was nice to feel a sliver of self-confidence for once. __It wasn't all good news though, Crystal found out she was pregnant before Annie was fully healed so again decided to wait until after the baby was born to tell Annie and get help to leave Bob. Michael wondered if it was possible Bob knew and got her pregnant on purpose just to make sure she'd stay, even though he couldn't have known and didn't know still.  
_

_Annie passed her paramedic exam again perfectly and they went for another 'random thing to celebrate' which turned out to be go-karting, Michael was just about old enough and they raced around. It was awesome. He was surprised when she did another 'random thing to celebrate' for his ninth birthday, this time it was climbing an indoor rock wall which was great fun. Michael was frequently warned to not look down but he did, he thought it was cool being up high, why did people not like heights? _

_Michael didn't know it at the time but that would be the last 'random thing to celebrate' that he'd have with Annie because in the fall, something would happen to change everything. He hadn't given too much thought to Annie's drinking, he'd wished she wouldn't but he hadn't realized what could really happen. He was just going to bed, quite late because he'd had a tough time getting Ivy down for the night, he'd just finished changing into his pajamas when Crystal came down into his basement room. He was surprised, he had expected her to just to go bed when she came in but she didn't. _

_She sat beside him on the bed with an anxious expression, took a deep breath and explained it to him. Annie had been driving home from a bar, drunk, and had hit someone. Her paramedic knowledge and skill was the only thing that had saved the guy's life before the ambulance could get there. Not that it mattered. She'd been driving drunk and hit someone, she was going to jail. She was going to jail for awhile. Five years it turned out, Michael would be fourteen when she was released although that hadn't been decided at that time. Michael just nodded calmly, said something about understanding. _

_He didn't remember the words either of them had said, Crystal hugged him and kissed him goodnight, seemingly pleased he was taking it so well. It didn't feel real at first, not Annie, not the only person he looked up to, the person who gave him slivers of good in his painful life, how could she have gone and done something so stupid and irresponsible? And she was going to jail. No contact. She'd be gone. Lost to him. It was only after Crystal left that he curled into a ball, hugged Liggy and cried. And cried. And cried. And cried. He'd never cried so much and so hard in his life, he cried so much it hurt, his eyes were raw from tears but he still didn't stop, his chest hurt from being wracked by sobs. He only stopped when he ran out of tears, exhaustion pulling him into slumber. He wished he'd never have to wake up._


	51. III: Easter

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! Sorry if this seems a bit of weird fillery chapter. We really are gearing up to the finale and its mostly important plot stuff after this chapter, the Shadow professor will be revealed and the finale events happen, not next chapter but soon_

* * *

_Jack had been doing well on his plans to stay sober and stay out of trouble, until he found out his sister had been arrested anyway. And was going to jail. For a car accident, didn't Annie know their mother had died in a car accident? And was pleading guilty instead of trying to get away with it or get a lesser sentence. He was furious with her, here he was trying to turn his life around and she went and threw hers away. He stormed into the visiting room in a rage, Annie was sitting at the lone gray table in the dimly lit room._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" Jack demanded angrily and she looked up at him tiredly as he slumped down into the seat and banged his fist against the table, she didn't jump, "How could you hit someone?!"_

_"Well I was drunk, wasn't I?" Annie sighed and rubbed her head, "I'm always drunk."_

_"Why would you drink and drive?!"_

_"Gotta get home, don't I? Especially since I stopped sleeping around. Have you really never driven drunk?"_

_"And risk damaging my precious motorcycle?!" Jack yelled before nervously realizing the cops could be listening, "And the obvious against the law and dangerous and all that stuff."_

_"Why are you so angry anyway?"_

_"Mum died in a car accident and you go and cause one!"_

_"It's not like the guy died," Annie protested with a shrug, "But I see your point. I don't really care what you think, as my next of kin you're just in charge of my things. That's the only reason I wanted to see you. Let Michael take his things he leaves there and my medical books, he'd like them. Sell the rest, dump it, burn it, I don't care, its just junk. Just make sure Michael can get his stuff first."_

_"What is wrong with you?!" Jack snapped, irritated by her calm attitude, "Doesn't it bother you what happened?! That you're going to jail because you did something stupid and wrong and it nearly cost someone their life and you're not even trying to get away with it?!"_

_"Would you make up your mind? I'm not trying to get away with it because I did something wrong and I deserve to punished. Of course it bothers me."_

_"You still shouldn't give up just because you're an idiot! And I should hope it bothers you! You nearly became a freakin' killer!" Jack shot at her and to his surprise, she laughed slightly, "What's so funny?"_

_"Just how you know absolutely nothing about my life," Annie shook her head and sighed, "But that's okay, I accepted that a long time ago. The real crime is how you nothing about you son's life."_

_"That's not true," Jack insisted, "I know plenty about Mikey."_

_"You don't know anything. What learning disorder does he have?"_

_"Trick question, he doesn't have any," Jack told her confidently and she made a negative buzzer sound._

_"Wrong! The correct answer is Dyslexia. Dysgraphia and Dyscalculia for bonus points."_

_"You're making that up," Jack scoffed irritably._

_"Ask Crystal," Annie offered, "And fine then. What is his worst fear? What's his favorite cereal? His favorite song? Favorite TV program? Five things he likes? Five things he hates? Can you even name one?"_

_"He erm... erm..." Jack trailed off glumly as he realized he didn't actually know the answer to any of those questions, "Well you don't know the answers either. You think he'd like your medical books, eight year olds are not interested in first aid."_

_"I know all of the answers because I actually pay attention to him, including knowing he's nine."_

_"I knew that, I was testing you," Jack lied irritably, Annie's expression was dubious but she apparently decided to let it slide.  
_

_"Spend time with him, Jack, while I'm gone at least. You have a great kid and he deserves a dad, keep an eye on him, please."_

* * *

Scorpius was still mad his parents for their disapproval of him dating, not Molly specifically at least, and his grandmother was no different. He wasn't a child and he didn't like them acting as if he was, fair enough he may not be a fully fledged adult yet but he wasn't a child either. He thought it was fair to say he'd been through more than most thirteen year olds anyway, he didn't see what their problem was. They ruined his good mood anyway and he was glad when he was finally able to slip away to go see Varanian.

It was dark by then, he knew the way well enough to make it by the moonlight though. It was a clear cold night and from the outside, Varanian's hideout didn't look any different but Scorpius was in for a surprise when he stepped inside. It was no longer a dilapidated wreck, the walls were a warm welcoming orange with candlelight and the wooden floorboards shone they were so clean and polished. As was the wooden trimmings and the doors leading off the hallway, they looked almost new and the golden handles gleamed. Scorpius could do nothing than gape at the change for a moment as Roman came in from one of the side rooms, he was once against looking neat and immaculate as he had before becoming a fugitive.

"You better not be trekking dirt into here," Roman complained in greeting as he eyed him suspiciously, still looking irritated.

"What happened to this place?" Scorpius wondered in surprise, to which Roman snorted in frustration and folded his arms.

"I cleaned it. There was no way I could possibly live in such a disgusting wreck, especially when Varanian hogs the nice basement for himself. Its not like there's anything else I can do here while I wait for the day he foolishly gets himself killed and the Shadows tear my soul apart."

"You're cheerful today," Scorpius quipped sarcastically.

"Everyday is Christmas when you're a fugitive _and_ an insanely evil organization wants to tear your soul apart," Roman countered and Scorpius started to take a step forward, "And I just polished that floor so you better not be trekking mud in here!"

"I'm not!" Scorpius protested truthfully and attempted to show an unimpressed Roman his clean footwear.

"Very well, I'll take you to Varanian."

"I know where..."

Scorpus trailed off from the offended expression on Roman's face, rolling his eyes in defeat and allowing Roman to take him to Varanian. He led him to the trapdoor Scorpius knew well and down into Varanian's basement, which looked the same except maybe the information on Varanian's board. There was too much on it for Scorpius to properly keep track of to know if it was different but he assumed so since Varanian had inevitably learned more or things had changed in the four months since he'd seen it last. Varanian himself was staring at the boards thoughtfully.

"Hey Varanian," Scorpius greeted him and the metamorphmagi turned, sporting his usual short scruffy, tawny hair and piercing silver eyes today, "Easter break. What's new?"

"Do you know who attacked Greyback?" Varanian asked curiously as they finished descending the steps, Scorpius scowled in confusion.

"Err... you?"

"No. On your last Hogsmeade trip, Greyback must have been there for some reason because the word on the street is that a student blinded him in one eye when he tried to attack them. He's out for their blood."

"Which one? I haven't heard anything about it."

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you," Varanian pointed out as he gestured for Scorpius to sit, which he did as did Varanian while Roman hovered by the stairs, "I wouldn't even have believed it if I didn't know for a fact Greyback had lost his eye because the Shadows are naturally concerned for having a potentially blind Werewolf leader, he suffers from cataracts in his human form, Greyback wouldn't have told such a humiliating story of a student attack unless it was true. Strange though, you'd think the student would have mentioned something like this but as far as I can tell, no one has."

"I haven't heard about it either," Scorpius admitted, feeling suddenly bad that he'd had such a great day with Molly while some poor student had been attacked by Greyback. Maybe he hadn't been imaging seeing someone limp after all, "Maybe they wandered a bit away from Hogsmeade and were afraid to get in trouble? Or were afraid of trips getting cancelled if they said something? Or just afraid in general?"

"All plausible possibilities, although someone with the guts to stand up against Greyback doesn't strike me as the cowardly type. But no students have been reported missing or killed so nothing happened to that rules out that, people are weird."

Scorpius recalled Michael's odd behavior that day, it couldn't have been Michael though, obviously. He wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade, he definitely would've said and he didn't think Michael would blind someone. No. But Michael still could know the person who it was, they might have mentioned it then recanted so Michael didn't want to tell Scorpius because he no longer thought it was true, that made sense. He said as much to Varanian who agreed he should ask Michael about it, he also filled him in on testing Rivers and what had happened with Lorcan.

* * *

_Jack fell off the wagon and started drinking, he felt it was the only way to cope with Annie's incarceration... and from working up the courage to talk to Crystal again. He thought he felt himself die a little more inside every time she looked at him with eyes he'd foolishly believed had ever loved him, she did give him visitation rights to see Michael though. He carried out Annie's wishes, let Michael have this things and her medical books - turns out Jack had the weirdest child on the planet who actually found that icky stuff interesting - and sold the rest of her things. He was kind of surprised by the lack of anything meaningful she owned, even Jack had some things, did she just not care about anything? He even sold her apartment, rented one for himself since he had to stay in Oxford and move out of the Halfway House._

_He did mean to visit Annie in jail but the thought of seeing her behind bars was too much, she didn't deserve to see him anyway. Despite her flaws, he'd always thought she was better than him in a way. If not even he would do something as stupid as driving drunk then he assumed she wouldn't, he wouldn't even if he was upset and she'd had nothing to upset her in her life. He supposed sometimes people just did stupid things, even people he thought was better than the kind of insensitive assholes who drove drunkenly without thinking about the safety of anyone else. Sometimes he felt bad but it was her fault. He tried to visit her on Christmas instead of spending it with Michael since he'd forgot to get him any presents. After a long drive, it turned out she was isolation though. No visitors allowed._

_He also to contend with Michael. Annie had been right, he really did know nothing about Michael which just made him feel worse and drink more. He did try juggle being a dad with his pre-prison lifestyle only without the moving, sometimes he just missed times because he was still sleeping off a hangover or in the middle of a poker game where he was up a good few hundred. It wasn't like Michael seemed to enjoy spending time with him anyway, even when Jack tried to connect. He took Michael to a football game because boys were into sports but his son seemed completely bored, Michael wasn't interested in any sports, indifferent to motorcycles. He couldn't even relate to his son with the books he still enjoyed reading because Michael struggled with reading, turns out Michael did have that thing that Jack forgot the name of. _

_He actually found it easier to get along with Michael's half-sisters, he could do babies and Agnes was pretty normal for a toddler. He was good with kids. Any kids but his own son apparently. He also met Bob, fat ugly lump, the psycho who'd tried to kill Crystal had been looking than him. Crystal had terrible taste in guys. And Bob was an asshole too, his greeting to Jack had been to eye Crystal and point out that he was 'hitting that' and ask if Jack was jealous. Michael seemed to like Bob even less than he liked Jack so that was a plus, although Michael still didn't like him. When Jack tried to hug him, he flinched. That hurt. He was at least making an effort, that should count for something? His own father hadn't even tried that hard.  
_

_It didn't last though. Just over a year after he'd been released for jail, he was arrested again. Jack didn't really remember why, some guy at a bar was eying him funny and they got into an argument about... Jack really didn't know or care, he was glad for an excuse to vent his frustration about failing to get close to Michael and losing Annie when he threw the first punch. It was an easy fight and one sided after awhile, until he was arrested. He knew he should care more than he did but it was his third time in jail, nothing new, same old excuse to stop trying or rather failing. Two years this time, he'd be twenty-eight when he got out. Oh well._

* * *

"And that's it? You've only managed to test one more wand?" Varanian complained with a frown, "Scorpius, if this attack on Hogwarts is to happen then identifying the Shadow professor could be key to stopping it."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized, he supposed he had maybe been neglecting his Shadow hunt lately, "I've just been busy with classes and... dating Molly."

"Well good for you but at least try, I-"

"How is it good?!" Roman demanded irritably, "You shouldn't be dating, relationships are terrible and bad and nothing good comes from them!"

"You're as bad as Maurice," Scorpius complained with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm serious, all women dating you want to do is use you and hurt you. Torturing you is fun for them."

"I don't think so, Molly is really great."

"You say that now, just wait until she starts using the Cruciatus Curse on you because you won't think she's great then!"

"I... I'm pretty sure she won't... won't do that," Scorpius said slowly as he and Varanian both gave Roman strange looks, "And you realize Molly is your niece right?"

"It doesn't even matter," Varanian interjected, "Scorpius, you still need to try and find time for this, go for Dunbrook or Florian because I found something off for both of them. And Roman, you... you just have some serious issues."

"What did you find out?"

"The reason it was so hard to find out anything about Eben Dunbrooke is because he changed his name, he was born Ebenezer Selwyn and whose uncle is our Selwyn, currently a Shadow and former Death Eater. Both his parents were Death Eaters, his father was killed in the last war and his mother was convicted for crimes although she later died in Azkaban, long before the breakout. He bounced around foster homes and ultimately changed his name to Dunbrooke in his adulthood to conceal his identity, whether this is just not wanting his family's dark reputation hanging around him or deliberately hiding the connection to keep suspicions off him... I don't know but its worth looking at him.

"And Pyrrhus Florian was difficult to find information about in general, he's much younger than I thought so I was looking in the wrong years and he never went to Hogwarts so that avenue was useless. Its actually less suspicious since he's younger as less years is naturally less information generally, he's never been married or had children and his previous career was a self-employed tutor so the Ministry had nothing to do with that, his address must be a muggle one which isn't odd considering he has a muggle parent. Or that could also be suspicious, keeping off the radar and maybe using aging potion to make himself seem more experienced to get the job if he's not natural unlucky to age fast.

"Its hardly concrete proof but if we eliminate those we know for certain its narrowed down to nine, taking away the four we highly doubt leaves five: Dunbrooke, Koray, Florian, Oring and Kresmir. I couldn't find anything really suspicious about the other three though and those two can't cast a Patronus."

"I still think its my brother," Roman prompted, "He's a horrible person."

"Well until the wand idea doesn't work out or something comes up, he's off the table."

"Of course its not going to work, you're going to fail. And the Shadows are going to destroy you both for even trying because you're overlooking something majorly important."

"What?" Scorpius wondered in surprise.

"Greyback has the werewolf army which is a part of the Shadow Master's amassing army. And what do you have? No one that's who!" Roman snapped, "A fugitive and a thirteen year old don't stand a chance against all of that."

"Michael's helping too."

"Fine! A fugitive, a thirteen year old and a boy who looks like he's ten are still nothing against all of these people you're against! We don't even know who the freakin' Shadow Master is! All the talent and luck in the world is not going to help you, you have nothing and they have everything."

"You're quick to criticize but slow to offer solutions to help," Varanian pointed out in a growl, "And amount of followers isn't everything."

"No, but it counts. You can't be everywhere at once and you're only help is trapped in a dreadful school most of the year like a sitting duck. You know what? You want a useful solution? You need _help_," Roman insisted stepping forwards for the first time, "Harry Potter didn't defeat Voldemort alone, he had his friends to help him and an army to fight in the battle of Hogwarts, he had Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix that gave him information and fought and died."

"What's your point?" Scorpius asked.

"My point is, you need a freakin' army. You need to be getting people on your side to help you, you can't win alone."

"Well that's easy, not like most of the Wizarding World thinks Varanian - and you - are Shadows."

"Its not their fight anyway," Varanian added.

"Well do what you want, the both of you. But I'm telling you," Roman insisted but seemed to calm down a bit as he started up the steps, pausing a few steps up to expand on his point, "I've studied ancient artifacts, their places in history and the people involved with them. If this was a history book then you'd be the rebellion crushed before it even had a chance, in this situation, you need people and without them... you will fail. Which is actually unfortunate because you two are sadly the best chance of stopping them right now, I don't want you to fail but in the present moment. You won't win and all this effort, this knowledge, it will all go to waste. You'll die a horrible death, so will the muggle and Scorpius... will either do that too or whatever the Shadow Master's plans are for you. I'll die without your protection and the Shadow Master takes over the Earth, I guess the bright side is we won't be around to see it."

* * *

_Michael was devastated with Annie gone, acting like he was fine was hard but he was becoming a good liar, a good actor. He poured over her medical books and first aid guides, wishing that she was still there... Five years was a long time, he blamed himself. Jack was also back again. When he could be bothered anyway, Michael soon learned not to get his hopes up. It wasn't a break like it was with Annie, Bob was angry that Jack was a part of his life - but he didn't contest Crystal on it because of her pregnancy - and even angrier when Jack cancelled at the last minute. He'd blame Michael and beat him for it. It wasn't like they had anything in common, he thought Jack only tried to care out of obligation and not because he cared. Michael was just a disappointment to Jack, he could see it in his father's eyes. Jack seemed to struggled to think of what to do with him._

_Michael also found himself uncomfortable around Jack because Jack was a man, like Bob, like Robin, like the people who'd hurt him and he'd been in jail for hurting people too. Annie and Crystal were women but he felt a bit afraid that Jack would hurt him, especially when he drank like Bob did and got mad that Michael didn't like sports. Why did people have to drink? He tried to tell himself he was being stupid but he still couldn't relax, he flinched against his will when Jack got close for fear of being hit despite himself. He thought that just made Jack hate him more. He was scared of Jack figuring out about the abuse but at the same time, a part of him wished Jack would notice and care. Protect him from the pain. Jack never did and went to jail again in the summer for assault again. Michael wished he felt more surprised but he wasn't._

_His first brother was born that April, a few weeks after Ivy turned one. They named him Flynn William Wilson, Bob having discovered Wilson meant 'William's son' and thought it would be cool to have a William so their sons would actually be William's son. He'd graciously allowed Crystal to pick the middle name but had liked Flynn so much he switched the order, Crystal still suffered from Postpartum depression and went back on medication. It was chaotic with two babies and a three-year-old, as well as expensive so Crystal took on another job to pay for it, a cleaner this time. Bob couldn't with his back and continued to waste their money on his booze, still refused to do things like diaper changes and Michael found himself heavily involved again. _

_He supposed it was a good thing because it was the most depressing summer he'd had in a while, aside from Jack going to jail again. Without Annie there was no paramedic test to study for. No 'random event to celebrate' to look forward to. Instead he spent every second with trapped in his nightmare of a home, Bob didn't go easy on him when there was no Annie, Jack or teachers to be careful for. He was also exhausted from taking care of the little ones on top of that. Bob didn't allow them to celebrate their joint birthday but he still remembered the day, he turned ten and Crystal twenty-six.  
_

_"When are we leaving Bob?" Michael worked up the courage to ask on their birthday. The last slivers of childhood innocence he had had dreamed that a professor would come to take him away to the world of Pokemon to be a trainer with friends away from Bob's fists, anything to get away from it at that point, anything to save him. Crystal's eyes glinted with hopelessness._

_"We're not," Crystal whispered and despite expecting it, Michael felt it like a blow to the heart, "Annie's in jail and so's Jack and... and I can't do it by myself. I'm not strong enough, I'd be nothing without Bob. I was homeless before I met him, we'd be back on the streets and we couldn't afford anything and there'd be all five of us. The little ones would end up in foster care because we couldn't take care of them, wind up screwed up and in jail like Jack and Annie, you and I... well we'd probably die. It's not... it's not so bad, Bob's a good dad to the little ones and they deserve a dad."_

_"What about us?"_

_"Its a sacrifice I'm willing to take for the little ones so they can have a good life, I have to protect them. It's not that bad really. And you... When Jack gets out of jail I'll give him custody if you want, you'll be away then."_

_"No," Michael said immediately and firmly as he noticed her tearing up, he wasn't going to abandon his family like Jack had, "I'm not abandoning you. For the little ones, right?"_

_"For the little ones," Crystal nodded fearfully and Michael managed a convincing smile, she had no idea how bad it was for him when she was at work. It was probably for the best. If she was willing then he should be too, he was supposed to be strong after all. He'd be strong.  
_

_"For the little ones it is. You're right, its not that bad. I'll be fine," Michael promised as he hugged her. _

_There was no way out now.  
_

* * *

Scorpius spent most of his time with Varanian that Easter, he wasn't interested in spending time with his parents until they apologized and accepted him dating Molly. He did miss Molly. But Varanian kept him focused on the Shadows, especially the werewolf threat of attack.

"Now, werewolves are resistant to most magic spells in general," Varanian explained to him, Roman hovered by the steps still, "_Protego_ can work against them though, which is why I reckon Ashain was so hellbent on teaching it after the werewolf attack. However it is still a shield and it will shatter after impact, as you know doing a lot of them isn't easy or perfect. Its a stall tactic, you need an offensive spell not just a defensive one. Werewolves may be resist to purely magic spells but they aren't immune to pain. So I'm going to teach you an explosive spell, the most offensive spell at your skill level that will do the most damage."

"You know, if you got a non-Shadow werewolf leader on your side then you could just have him call off the werewolves if he took over from Greyback then you wouldn't need to fight them," Roman pointed out.

"Yeah because they're common. And that's just a stupid idea. Go back upstairs," Varanian complained and Roman threw him a filthy look as he stalked away, "So the incantation is_ Expulso, _the want movement goes like this._"_

It was more difficult than most spells they did but Scorpius had a flair for spellwork, he was blasting Varanian's targets away by the time the week was up. He was almost disappointed to be going back to Hogwarts, it felt... kind of good to have that power. He packed up the night before and brought his own trunk down to sit with his family at breakfast, already changed into his Hogwarts robes as well.

"Ready to go," Scorpius announced brightly.

"Eat something first," his grandmother insisted and Scorpius obeyed, "Its almost as if you're not here, we've seen so little of you this summer."

"Well I'm a teenager not a little kid."

"We know, Scorpius," his mother interjected, "I'm sorry we offended you about your dating Molly, she's a nice girl and we have nothing against her. You're growing up and we need to accept that."

"Oh... Thank you," Scorpius offered and his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you want to say?" his father prompted with a gesture, Scorpius frowned.

"Like what?"

"You would know we were sorry if you hadn't spent the week sulking in your room," his mother pointed out and Scorpius felt a twinge of color, he supposed it was a fair point. Although he wasn't sulking in his room, he was learning something valuable. He just couldn't say that.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized, "I don't... I don't mean to."

"Alright, good," his father nodded as he clapped his hands together, "We're all on good terms again."

"I still think he's too young to be dating," his grandmother started to say but his father gave her a look.

"Mother," his father said warningly as Scorpius rolled his eyes, his grandmother sat up straighter.

"But if you want to get your heart broken then we'll still be here for you."

"Best we're going to get, Draco," his mother said and his father nodded his head in agreement, suddenly she was trying not to smile, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Scorpius wondered in confusion.

"Together," his father told his mother and the pair stood, Scorpius exchanged a bemused look with his grandmother who seemed as clueless as he was as his parents stood, holding hands and smiling, "There's going to be a new Malfoy in the family."

"I'm pregnant," his mother added as if to clarify the statement.


	52. III: Returns

_Michael was in for a rough year, it was the last year of primary school so they put more pressure on schoolwork which made him panic for his Dyslexia. He was alright with reading if he really concentrated but his writing was more of a challenge, it was frustrating to know the answers but not being able to articulate it correctly through written words or numbers in math. He couldn't wait to be rid of that school though, maybe he could make friends in high school because his reputation as a freak wouldn't precede him. Or maybe it would, bullies older than him had graduated. There were still plenty is in his own year to make all non-lesson time horrible though. It was hard to focus with everything going on at home though, he had literally no time for homework with two babies and a toddler to care for, virtually all the housework on top of that. Even when Crystal wasn't at one of her three jobs, he still did it so she could have a rest._

_Bob was worse than ever as well, with money so tight he was taking Michael's meals and denying him anything even when Michael had cooked it himself, once burning him because he was taking too long. He hospitalized Michael at Christmas after a particularly brutal beating that left him with five broken ribs and his arm broken in three places, they blamed it on another car crash. That put him even more behind when he returned to school with one arm down. Michael smiled on cue but inside he was more miserable than he'd ever been, he missed Annie, he even missed Jack. And that was what his life was going to be like. Every day for the rest of his life. For the sake of the little ones. Or so he thought until June 6th, Ruth had taken the girls for a girl's day out somewhere fun as they were now two and four while baby Flynn was only one. Crystal was miraculously off work so it was just the four of them home when there was a knock at the door, a musical knock. He went to get it but Crystal got there first, she'd been bringing Flynn downstairs after his nap anyway._

_"Can I help you?" Crystal asked as she opened the door, the only visitors they tended to get was Ruth or one of Bob's female friends._

_"Are you the mother of Michael Harold Sanford?" a man's voice questioned._

_"Yes, I'm Crystal. What's... What's this about?" Crystal started to sound concerned as Michael reached her in the doorway, seeing the man she was talking to as he smiled. He was handsome and tall, early thirties maybe with neat black hair and dark eyes to match which contrasted with his very pale skin. He was wearing the whitest shirt that Michael had seen with a black vest, black jeans and an emerald suede jacket as well as plain old sneakers, which seemed a bit odd._

_"It's nothing bad, I assure you. My name is Marius Calderon, I'm here on behalf of Hogwarts school. It's a very exclusive, very special school and we're interested in taking on your son. You must be Michael?"_

_"Yes," Michael admitted while Crystal scowled._

_"I've never heard of it. Is it do with his Dyslexia?"_

_"Erm... I don't know what that is," Calderon offered as his face went blank in puzzlement, he scratched his head, "But I don't think so. Can I come in? I can explain in more detail, there's a few letters I have as well."_

_"Err... Sure," Crystal agreed and they stepped aside to allow Calderon entry, she closed the door behind him with her free hand and Michael realized the man was holding a letter but he was sure he hadn't seen him draw it, "Would you like something to drink? Tea or coffee maybe?"_

_"Who are you?" Bob demanded as he came out from the bathroom, eying Calderon distrustfully._

_"He's Marius Calderon, he works for a school that's interested in Michael, Hogwarts. This is my husband, Bob, Michael's stepfather."_

_"That all sounds made up."_

_"Aren't all names and words made up really?" Calderon wondered aloud which only deepened Bob's scowl but he turned dismissively on Bob back to Michael, offering the letter to him and he noticed an old-fashioned red wax seal on the back as he turned it over. He felt almost bad to open it to take out the two pieces of paper, "For you."_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Philip JK Varanian_

_Dear Mr Sanford,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_  
_Deputy Headmaster_

_"I... I don't think I read that right," Michael admitted as Crystal and Bob leaned over his shoulder to read it too, Calderon merely grinned._

_"I think you did."_

_"Is this some kind of joke?" Bob demanded, "A school of witchcraft and wizardry? Are you insane?"_

_"Quite possibly," Calderon told them as he laughed, a shrill maniacal laugh that was oddly several pitches higher than his usual voice, "But that has nothing to do with the school, magic exists and Hogwarts exists to teach those fortunate enough to be born with it how to control it, to use it. You're a wizard, Michael."_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not. There's no such thing as magic," Michael pointed out, not thinking he'd ever agree with Bob on anything._

_"You've never done anything bizarre and strange that you don't have an explanation for?"_

_"Yes, yes he has!" Crystal burst out eagerly, the only one who seemed to believe Calderon although Michael was forced to admit it would explain those weird things but then weird things happened to Annie too, "He healed my arm when he was younger, magically, there was light from his hands and... and it healed."_

_"An unusual but very valid example."_

_"There's no such thing as magic, a few freak instances doesn't equate to magic," Bob insisted._

_"On the contrary, it does. Uncontrolled bursts of magic happen to all magical children at some point during their childhood, I'm a wizard and magic does exist. There's a whole world you don't know about, hidden right before you eyes."_

_"Prove it!"_

_"I was so hoping you'd say that."_

_Calderon smirked as he raised his hands, lights burst from his palms and all the furniture in the room rose and hovered around. Bob's face had even less color in it than Calderon's as he watched his living room floating, raising his hand over or under anything that moved close enough to check for wires or something to explain it. Baby Flynn gurgled with delight, Crystal and Michael could only look around in amazement before it all slotted back into place neatly and perfectly._

_Calderon continued gesturing with his hands and the lights formed into three dimensional images around them, a magnificent castle beside a big lake, a forest, a strange-looking tree. It changed to show inside the castle, children in robes walking around with school books, a great hall with four tables, a classroom with a woman demonstrating turning a teapot into a tortoise with the wave of a stick in her hand. Calderon lowered his hands and the images disintegrated into wisps, Crystal was gazing at him in awe while Michael glanced to see Bob's reaction in time to watch him pass out._

_"Oops, that happens sometimes," Calderon said, looking apologetic as he glanced at Bob, "Magic can be a bit of shock to muggles, admittedly. Want me to revive him?"_

_"No," Crystal and Michael answered in perfect unison, Calderon tilted his head to one side curiously as he instead flicked his hand and hovered Bob onto the couch. Michael was convinced, magic was real. That or he was lying on the cold concrete floor from a bad beating, hallucinating everything._

_"He'll come to it in his own time," Crystal commented awkwardly and disinterestedly, completely captivated by Calderon, "Was that Hogwarts school you just showed us? And what's a muggle?"_

_"Yes and muggles are non-magic people," Calderon offered and Crystal nodded in understanding, Michael had his own nagging question as Calderon grinned again, "Pretty cool, isn't it?"_

_"Can muggles be magical like and not even know it?" Michael asked as he thought of Annie again, Calderon looked thoughtful._

_"Its possible but very unusual, all countries with magical schools - which is all of them - have some kind of enchantment that detects magical births and records it automatically like it did with you. If you were born outside of the boundaries of the enchantments then it wouldn't pick you up but its very rare, or if you were muggle-born when you should've started Hogwarts in 1997. Why do you ask?"_

_"Just curious," Michael shrugged, "So what else can you tell us about magic?"_

_"Well I could tell you or I could take you to the magical part of London to show you?"_

* * *

Scorpius was shocked. And he was still shocked after he was back on the platform. He could barely get out his congratulations and smile but the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a terrible idea. Didn't they remember what had happened to Lyra? His baby sister who had died the day she was born... she'd be almost four if she'd survived. What if the baby died? It had been devestating to lose Lyra. He didn't want to go through that again with his new baby sister, surely his parents didn't either. And with the wizarding world at war, the baby would be even more at risk. They should definitely not have been trying to have a baby.

"Hey Scor," Molly greeted him and he jolted in surprise.

"Hey, sorry I didn't notice you come over," Scorpius admitted as he hugged her, the scent of cherries drowning his worries for a moment as they pulled apart.

"You also didn't notice the first three times I said your name apparently," Molly added and Scorpius felt himself blush, "Something on your mind?"

"Always," Scorpius sighed as he took her hand as they started walking aimlessly around for something to do, noting she was wearing the charm bracelet with the new charms he'd gotten her, "How was your break?"

"Erm... interesting. I met my dad's girlfriend."

"Your dad has a girlfriend?"

"I know, weird right? How was your break?"

"Erm... also interesting. My parents are having a baby."

"Your parents are having a baby?"

"I know, weird right?" Scorpius said and Molly laughed.

"I guess sometimes we forget our parents have lives when we're not in Hogwarts, they don't just sit around waiting for us," Molly explained and Scorpius laughed too.

"Fair point. So what's your dad's girlfriend like?"

"Nice enough I suppose, whatever makes him happy. Lucy hates her though, then again she pretty much hates everything these days."

"Really? I thought she'd be cheered up with the pro-squib legislation," Scorpius wondered and Molly sighed sadly.

"I wish. I still think she resents not having magic, she's a very angry person and pretty much hates me right now. Maybe you'll get along better with your baby sibling."

"It's just going to die like Lyra," Scorpius pointed out bitterly.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. War is a bad time for children, nothing but pain and death so my sister's just going to die or suffer first and then die. Look at Professor Ashain's kids, Cassia's five years old and she's already nearly been torn apart by werewolves."

"Well she was just unlucky enough to get caught up in the war, doesn't mean your brother will."

"Whatever," Scorpius shrugged, still not really believing his new baby sister would live but not wanting to argue about it, "Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?"

"No," Molly scoffed, "Well some things yes, there's certain people I missed and I'm glad for Quidditch, when I wasn't studying I was devising our new strategy. But there is still studying, only a month and a bit before I take my OWLs which is scary. My whole family is expecting me to do well because my dad did, my mum will roll in her grave if I fail and my dad is still pressuring me to do well and I'm scared of letting everyone down. And even before that, Neville will be having the one on one career advice sessions, starting this week even."

"What's so bad about that? Professor Longbottom is nice."

"I don't know what to say to him," Molly explained in exasperation, "And since Neville is a friend of the family, he's probably going to tell them what I say. My parents wanted me to get a high ranking position in the Ministry and if I say anything other than that then my dad will be all mad at me, especially since Lucy is a squib so I'm 'carrying the magical future of this family' whatever that means so he really wants me to succeed. But I hate the idea of working in a office for the rest of my life, I like the outdoors. A professional Quidditch player is hardly a viable career choice though so I can't even tell Neville that and I don't know what else I want. I'm ranting again aren't I?"

"Hey," Dom offered in greeting as she started walking on Molly's other side, effectively ending their conversation, "What's up?"

"What did you say for career advice?" Scorpius asked her curiously.

"That I had no idea and still don't. Still worrying about that, Molly?"

"Yep," Molly nodded.

"Well don't. Neville's not gonna rat you out to your father," Dom told her before smiling, "You know Aurelius' Head of House actually walked out on him during his career advice session? He wasn't sure what he wanted so he started debating the pros and cons for every career he could think of out loud, finally Slughorn said he just had to go and walked off without another word."

"Fun story."

"I know," Dom said quietly as he smile became sad and slid off, she seemed to shake herself of it as she cleared her throat, "Anyway, I came here as a messenger. Vic and Teddy are getting married."

"Really? That's sweet."

"Yeah. They wanted to announce it to the whole family but since they're planning the wedding the Christmas break time next year, there's no guarantee everyone will be together before then. So spread the word."

"Congratulations to your sister and Teddy," Scorpius offered politely, "Send them my best."

"Tell them yourself at the time. You're invited."

"What? Why? I don't even know them," Scorpius pointed out in confusion.

"Well technically you're family to Teddy since your grandmother's were sisters. Plus you're dating Molly. The more the merrier, Vic says. Look for an invitation at some point between now and Christmas."

"Very specific," Molly stated and Dom inclined her agreement as the whistle blew for them to get onto the train, "And we better hurry. I'll see you later, Scor."

Molly gave him a peck on the cheek and rushed off, Scorpius also bolted to quickly hug his parents bye before rushing onto the train himself and nearly colliding with Albus. Their lateness on the train cost them dearly as they hunted for a compartment, they wound up sharing with Vern, Orous, August and Lorcan - Hugo and Lily had stayed for Easter with Hugo still afraid of being disowned - since Abby, Corin and Rose had a compartment with her boyfriend and friends with no room for them. It was an uneventful trip, August read, Lorcan fingered the handle of his wand and remained one edge, Albus slept lazily so it was just him and the two Hufflepuffs talking quietly to not wake Albus or disturb August's reading. Lorcan occasionally contributed.

"I'm surprised you're coming back," Vern said to the younger blond after awhile, "No offense, just after what happened. It can't be easy. Is anyone giving you a hard time?"

"I hear them mocking me behind my back but they're too scared of me freaking out to say it to my face," Lorcan shrugged it off, "I didn't mean to do that. And I'm not crazy, that moth was a Shadow. Its a distinctive looking moth. One of the professors is the Shadow who reported to them last Christmas."

"All the more reason to stay home safe."

"I'm not going to just go and leave everyone else in isn't even safe. And I hate being there, my dad just gets annoyed I'm not over my abduction yet and I can tell my mum is dying to hug me even if she doesn't say anything so its like I'm just letting them down."

"Have you tried talking to them?" Orous offered, "My dad has always been great like that."

"Like they could relate to what happened to me, they're too... innocent and I don't want to upset them."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, his parents would be the last people he'd want to talk to about what happened to him, "You're lucky to have such a great stepdad though, Orous."

"He's my real dad," Orous protested, "Just because Roman is my biological father, Cade is still my dad."

"Right. So I noticed Maurice and you are talking again?"

"Yeah. He apologized, he still doesn't know what he wants to do in regards to where he'll live but at least we're friends again. Dad says he sounds like mum with his moods and one track mind... I guess that might not be such a good thing."

Scorpius' mood was dampened when they reached Hogwarts and climbed into the carriages, it was pouring rain and he spotted Calderon helping load things up when he got in. At first he felt a pang of hope that Calderon was finally feeling better but the assistant looked worse than ever, the rings around his eyes were black and his face looked unhealthily gaunt. He coughed so violently he was practically bent over double and his legs shook when he was done, Scorpius would have gone to him if the carriage hadn't started moving. Leaving poor Calderon coughing again in the rain. How long was his illness supposed to last?

It wrecked his mood for the welcome back feast, Michael seemed withdrawn and Maurice stopped listening completely when Rose started talking about how amazing her boyfriend was. Again. Michael excused himself when Maurice and Corin did for not having dessert, Scorpius did the same to take the opportunity to talk to Michael. He filled him in on what Varanian had found out before asking him about Greyback.

"Was what you wanted to tell me at the last Hogsmeade trip about Greyback? Apparently some kid at Hogwarts blinded him in one eye when they stumbled across him but no one's come forward. If someone recanted, they're almost certainly lying or covering for someone else so its okay to say," Scorpius told him, Michael opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing heavily in exasperation.

"I don't remember," Michael admitted with a yawn, "I'm tired though, listening to Rose talk about her perfect boyfriend is... just awful."

"Okay. And do you think there's something wrong with Calderon? He seems ill and to just get worse, I'm getting really worried about him."

"Maybe... Nevermind, its gone," Michael sighed as he clambered into bed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Scorpius grumbled irritably at Michael's lack of reaction. What was up with him?


	53. III: Chasing Hope

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! Really do appreciate it _

**_Questions:_**

**_Are Mikey and Nick gonna get over this anytime soon?_**  
_Yes, very soon. There's literally only one or two chapters more before the finale events begin_

**_Will Annie be introduced sometime in this story or the next?_**  
_Not this book, she's still in jail at this point but she will definitely be introduced (outside of flashbacks anyway) next book when she gets out_

* * *

"We definitely need to get cracking on finding the Shadow professor, its nearly the end of the school year so they're running out of time if they want to attack before the summer," Scorpius told Michael the next morning at breakfast, they and Maurice were the only ones of their friends up already or at least the only Gryffindors as Orous and Vern were always up early too, "Did you still want to help, Maurice?"

"Yes," Maurice said slowly.

"Well since you apologized to Orous, you can. When do you have Florian next before lunch?"

"Today but I have it again on Thursday, how about we do it then?"

"Why not today?" Michael asked.

"You can't just spring it on me in the morning that in a few hours we'll be finding out if Florian is a Shadow, are you even prepared?"

"Alright," Scorpius agreed, he did need to make sure they were ready and Michael didn't have a free period like he did as he had Arithmancy, "Thursday's better anyway. We have Potions before lunch but Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch on Thursday, that's closer."

History of Magic was not the best way to start off after Easter, although he thought it did Charms - which his Second Year friends had first - at least. After that he had the free time then Potions, where Vipera lectured them about the importance of Third Year exams and got them revising. After lunch they had Florian, he was more casual about the exams but then he would be and had them revising spells as a competition to who could remember - and pull - off the most got a piece of candy. It made more sense even, now that he knew a bit more about Florian from Varanian. As a private tutor who never went to Hogwarts, exams wouldn't have been a major issue and his apparently younger than forties age accounted for his more fun lessons. After that was Defense Against the Dark Arts where Professor Ashain started them on a very interesting subject.

"Today we are going to starting on werewolves again in more detail," Professor Ashain announced, his mood did seem to have improved since Christmas much to Scorpius' relief.

"Why does it have to be werewolves?" Michael groaned and buried his face in his arms as the professor continued his lecture.

Mostly he was talking about things Scorpius had already learned from Varanian, such as werewolves not being effected by most spells such as the Body-Bind Curse or stunners, or even spells to confuse them. Or that they'd covered before, such as how the only way to stop someone bitten from turning to a werewolf would be to cut off the bitten area before it could spread, they also needed their bite cured once reverting back to a human. They turned as soon as the infection spread enough, which was a few minutes at most but needed the bite treated once day came or it would kill them. Which was why most bitten muggles died, although muggle bites were rare as they favored wizard blood. Michael didn't take take notes, just looked anxious.

The next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was the Patronus one - Scorpius still could cast neither a talking Patronus nor multiple Patronuses, much to his frustration - but the one after continued the werewolf learning curve. It was Thursday before lunch ironically, he and Michael were all set to dash down to meet Maurice as he stayed behind to talk to Florian. Scorpius hadn't meant to be as caught up in the lesson as he was though, Professor Ashain was teaching them techniques to defend against a werewolf.

"They may be immune to most spells but they still could be effected by things," Professor Ashain explained, "Explosive spells can effect them but that's a little advanced for you, the Cruciatus and Killing Curse both do but obviously we're not practicing that, the Shield Charm we spend ages on will also protect you from them. It will throw them back but destroys the shield so you still need something to get away. I'm only going to spend one lesson on this because its not really part of the curriculum but it is _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts and with all the werewolf attacks this year, I want to spend some time on defense and we'll sacrifice the Patronus lesson next week to keep up as you have very important exams. I know everyone goes on about this but really, in two months time you'll have taken them already.

"I'm focusing on two spells today, one of which you already know and one you don't. Levitation is the first one, it may seem an odd choice but using it to move an object in front of you can work as a longer lasting shield and a moving one to get away. Or alternatively, you could hurt the werewolf like a levitated knife to the eye may scare them off if they're blind or a large rock to knock them out, when we look at the anatomy of werewolves next lesson, I'll point out the best place to hit. The second is a new spell that conjures a loud, high-pitched sound until you extinguish it much like _Nox_ with _Lumos._ This is painful for us but a lot worse to werewolves, their hearing - and other senses - in their werewolf form is better than as human. It is difficult to listen to, which is why we'll be using earmuffs this lesson but its worse for the werewolves. At least, it'll disorient them to give you a chance to get away or at most, it'll scare them off. The incantation is _Praea_ and the wand movement is like this."

The lesson was spent working on the two spells, _Praea_ wasn't too difficult to master - for the rest of the class too - but painful on his ears even with earmuffs. Scorpius dreaded to think what it was like without. And practicing levitation, doing it faster, more controlled - hitting targets, as well as lifting heavier things. Scorpius thought it was good lesson, he hoped they'd stop the attack before it happened but the more knowledge he had to fight them the better still. After that, they slipped away from the others by citing a need for the toilet and to meet them in the Great Hall in a few minutes.

Michael had the cloak ready in his book bag and potions in readiness, Scorpius felt his hear his heart beating with anticipation rather than fear, excited at the prospect of finally finding the Shadow professor and ending it all as they hurried to get to the Transfiguration classroom. They could hear Maurice talking about fears over the exams to Florian as they got there, Michael threw the cloak over himself and Scorpius waited for his cue. The plan was for Maurice to distract Florian with his worries, Michael slipped in under the cloak to poison Florian's drink and tapped Scorpius when he got back out so Scorpius could go get Maurice to leave. Then they just waited for Florian to pass out, Scorpius tested his wand then Maurice gave him the antidote and they left.

"Okay, go time," Michael's voice whispered out of thin air after a minute and Scorpius sprang into action, approaching the door open and knocking politely as he went in.

"Hi," Scorpius greeted the pair, Maurice and Florian were alone with Florian leaning against his desk talking to Maurice standing in front of him, Florian was idly stirring a cup of tea with a free hand behind to the side, "Sorry, professor, I was just wondering if Maurice is ready to come to lunch yet?"

"If he's done here," Florian confirmed with a smile, "You'll do fine, Maurice, really. Practically and theoretically, you're well on your way to passing your Transfiguration exams. With flying colors I'd bet. And you too, Scorpius."

"Thanks," Maurice commented with a nod, "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad. Enjoy your lunch."

They said goodbye and started to leave, Scorpius noticed the professor going to sip his tea while they were turning and he heard Florian hit the ground before they'd reached the door. Michael threw the cloak off himself and joined them as they approached the now unconscious Florian, Scorpius picked up the wand and laid it on the desk. Both hoping desperately for and against Florian's innocence, for because they'd finally know the traitor and against because he did quite like Florian. He cast the spell and... Florian's wand didn't glow. Scorpius tried again a few times to make sure, like he had with Grant and Rivers. Like with Grant and Rivers, it still didn't work. Florian's wand was not corrupted. Not a Shadow. Or at least not until they ruled out the others and had to think of something else since the Shadow didn't have a corrupted wand, which was a concern of his. For now though, one down.

* * *

_It was one of the best days of his life. Calderon did revive Bob - who was still stunned - so he could watch Flynn while they went to London to find Diagon Alley. They actually went by car, although Calderon gave them money for gas money as he explained he'd arrived by teleporting - apparation, he called it - but admitted he wasn't very good so didn't want to risk them as it would ruin his birthday. He gave directions though and told them all about Hogwarts, magic and the Wizarding World. It all sounded so unbelievable but at the same time Michael couldn't help but hang off every word, as did Crystal. Maybe they were just desperate._

_Calderon took them to a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron', the name amused the wizard for some reason and he had to point it out to Crystal before she could notice it, apparently muggles couldn't see it unless it was pointed out to them by someone magical. It seemed an ordinary looking pub, quaint and maybe a bit old-fashioned but normal except for the patrons, who were all dressed in odd robes. Calderon took them out the back to tap the bricks though, there was a particular pattern to remember and you were supposed to use a wand - although Calderon didn't, he pointed out he wasn't 'usual' - or ask the Landlady if they forgot, her husband was apparently one of the Hogwarts professors as well._

_Diagon Alley itself was amazing, there was so much to look at that Michael wished he had several extra eyes or heads to see it all at once. It was incredible, an entire world hidden in plain sight and he'd just never noticed it before. They went to the wizard bank to exchange muggle money for wizard money, he saw Goblins for the first time and was slightly horrified to learn that werewolves were also amongst the supernatural that was real but there was too much else for it to dampen his mood. Calderon helped them get everything and even carried everything - or hovered it in there air with his lights of magic - although Michael was starting to feel a little guilty for Crystal spending so much on him. He didn't get a pet since it was optional and extra money, he still had fun admiring the beautiful owls up close as he'd never seen one up close before._

_His wand was the last thing to get, Michael had almost forgotten he'd needed one as Calderon seemed able to do everything with a gesture of his hands - although he was quick to point out he wasn't 'usual' - which Michael thought was fair. Calderon was certainly eccentric, even by wizard standards apparently, but Michael still thought he was pretty likable and cool. The wands were apparently bought at Ollivander's, which wasn't bustling like the rest of the street and empty except for a middle-aged man with silvery eyes that shone in the gloom. Calderon stood well back at the door with his arms folded and gestured for them to approach the man who introduced himself as Mr Ollivander, asked him to hold out his wand arm - the dominant arm apparently, which was his left - and got out a measuring tape that started randomly measuring Michael, explaining about the three major wand cores used in Ollivander wands and the importance of wands._

_"Not going to come over and see this?" Crystal asked of Calderon who laughed his odd shrill laugh nervously._

_"No, I'm good back here. Wands tend to explode if I touch them," Calderon explained as the measuring tape stopped and Michael felt a tad anxious, which Calderon seemed to notice as he hastily added, "That's not usual though, it won't happen to you."_

_"Yeah, he's just... yeah," Mr Ollivander agreed with a nod as he retrieved a box from one of the shelves, they were rather like shoe boxes stacked in stores only much smaller, "So let's try a oak, unicorn tail hair core, ten and three quarter inches. Try this one, just give it a wave."_

_He opened the lid and held out the box to Michael, nestled in the velvet was a wand. A few hours ago he would have thought it was just an oddly decorative stick but this was something special, magical. He picked it up and went to give it a wave but it was plucked out of his and almost immediately._

_"No. Absolutely no," Mr Ollivander said firmly as he put it down and went to retrieve another, "The wand chooses the wizard, you see so it can take a couple of tries. This might do, Dragon heartstring, holly, ten inches."_

_Michael went to wave that one too but it was snatched away again. And again. And again. And again. Over and over, he picked up a wand only to have it taken away. Apparently he was as unpopular with wands as he was in school and he wasn't even joking, there'd been there a few hours. Not that Michael was really sure what was supposed to happen when a wand did like you. Crystal had sat down on the chair tiredly and Calderon leaned against the wall lazily, his dark eyes dancing with curiosity though._

_Michael was feeling extremely anxious that Calderon had made a mistake, maybe he wasn't a wizard and he could see Mr Ollivander was getting frustrated as well despite reassurances that it was alright. Mr Ollivander didn't bother putting away the wands and boxes after trying them either, the graveyard of wands and their boxes was rather large and disconcerting. There was a whoosh sound after awhile and they were joined by an elderly man from a side room, even his wrinkles had wrinkles and his hair was the definition of wispy, he had the same silvery eyes as Mr Ollivander._

_"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" Mr Ollivander questioned in surprise at the old man's presence._

_"Well, Giles, you were supposed to have lunch with me and you're three hours late so I came to see what was keeping you," Mr Ollivander's grandfather stated before his eyes darted between then and the wands, he smiled, "Ah, a tricky customer. I love those."_

_"Well have at it," Giles - Michael was going to think of him as such so he could think of the grandfather as Mr Ollivander without confusion - sighed and gestured for the old man to go ahead, the silver eyes lit up as if it was Christmas._

_"So what have we tried so far," Mr Ollivander mused as he looked at the discarded ones then back to Michael, he took out a wand that he also snatched away from Michael. And again. And again. Michael was really starting to feel embarrassed, Calderon had definitely made a mistake and brought him here when he wasn't a wizard, "Hmm... I have a feeling about you, my boy. I'm going to do something an Ollivander hasn't done in a few generations, crack open the old vault of wands left over from our ancestors, unusual combinations and odd qualities that never found a home. Not a literal vault mind."_

_"Are... Are you sure that I'm just not magic?" Michael wondered worriedly and the old man gave him a kind smile._

_"No, I'm quite certain. These ones are the oldest we have, they belonged to my ancestor from the middle ages, Geraint Ollivander. He either crafted them himself or had them left over from generations further back, you'll most likely own the oldest wand in Hogwarts which is an achievement in itself."_

_Mr Ollivander then shuffled back from where he'd came, returning with a box much larger than the wand boxes and placing it carefully on the table. Michael wasn't expecting anything to happen, he thought he'd try more wands and have them snatched away. As soon as Mr Ollivander opened the lid though, a wand far longer than the others he'd tried flew from the box and into his left hand, glowing immediately. Michael felt a surge of warmth, of energy, of something that could only be described of power as there was a blinding flash of white light but at the same time it didn't harm his eyes or make him so much as flinch away._

_The light faded away, as did the glow from the wand, he heard Calderon whoop with delight. Michael managed a small smile as he studied the wand, such a pale wood it was almost white, both the wand and handle, it seemed less... polished than the others. Rougher. Michael was short for a ten year old so the long wand probably looked out of place but it certainly didn't feel out of place in his hand._

_"Perfect," Mr Ollivander breathed as he looked over the wand in his hand, "The wand does choose the wizard. Fifteen inches, Dittany Stalk core and Cypress wood which is an unusual combination."_

_"How so?" Michael wondered curiously as he studied his new wand._

_"Dittany Stalk used to be commonly used by Healers or those with a strong affinity for healing magic, dittany is a fairly rare plant though so use of it as a core died off in favor of using it for healing potions moreso. Geraint claimed he was always honored to sell a wand of cypress wood because he was meeting a great witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. While noble in their goals, healers are not often fighters so its an odd combination. Cypress wood is for those of great valor, those who are brave, those who aren't afraid to confront the shadows in others as well as themselves, those are self-sacrificing. You have a good heart, my boy."_

* * *

The first week ended and May began. Scorpius had been wanting to get a plan down to test Dunbrooke but it turned out to be more difficult than he'd thought, May was the last month before the month of exams so the teachers were really piling on the pressure. And piling on the homework. Lots and lots of homework, studying, revision, Third Year exams were apparently a lot more important than the Second Year, which in turn had supposedly been a lot more important than the First Year. He and Michael also still had Quidditch practice on top of that as the last two matches of the year were in May, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin in a fortnight and their match against Ravenclaw the fortnight after that, the final Hogsmeade trip was a week after that and exams a fortnight after that. It wasn't a lot of weeks if you thought about it.

Scorpius just did the best he could to juggle schoolwork, Quidditch and Shadow worrying since Michael seemed to have lost all interest. Michael was acting rather odd in fact, he did seem more withdrawn as if something was bothering him and was spending more time than ever studying with Mirra. How Mirra had time for Michael was beyond him, he knew Molly was exceedingly stressed from prefect duty, exams, career advice and Quidditch captaining them. Practices were intense but they'd have to be, by all accounts, Ravenclaw were very good. Despite the downsides, Scorpius liked being busy. It kept his mind of his soon-to-be-dead unborn baby sister, or brother, but he thought it'd be a girl. Like Lyra. And die. Like Lyra. He tried keep it off his mind and keep the picture of her well buried inside his trunk.

On Sunday though, he finally had the chance to get his plan and his friends together to get to Dunbrooke, who was now the most likely candidate for being a Shadow. Abby and Corin were spending some time alone together as a couple, Molly was on prefect duty, Rose was with her boyfriend, Vern and Orous were at the Hufflepuff Quidditch practice, Albus had opted to nap instead of studying so they were in a secluded corner of the Library alone to discuss their plans.

Maurice would go to talk to him about extra lessons to improve his broomstick flying ability, he'd make it into a long chat if Dunbrooke didn't have a drink to get him thirsty. Scorpius caused a distraction, giving Michael a chance to slip the potion into his drink while under the invisibility cloak. Then it was just waiting for Dunbrooke to drop, they check his wand and leave Maurice to give him the antidote. With any luck they'd finally have the culprit. If not, there was Oring, Kresmir and Koray to go through. Professor Koray was the Astronomy professor so it was easy to stay after his class to test him, Kresmir had two last of the day lessons they could stay for and Scorpius had the perfect idea to get to Oring. Ask him about the policy on muggles - specifically muggle parents... or step-parents - abusing wizard children, which he was genuinely curious about. They were going to do it next Sunday, a week later since the Quidditch match was on Saturday.

"Hey," Calderon approached them, he looked frail enough that a gust of wind could fell him if it tried. Exhaustion was engraved into his face and his skin looked tinged unhealthily gray.

"Maybe you should rest?" Scorpius pointed out worriedly, jumping up to stupidly offer Calderon his chair. The assistant's smile was so weak and so fleeting that Scorpius barely recognized or saw it. He hated seeing Calderon so ill.

"Doesn't help but if it makes you feel better I will when this is over with. I actually came here to see you, Michael. The Headmistress needs to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?" Michael asked worriedly.

"No. Just come on."

"No," Michael said looking panicked, "This is what happened to Vern, is my mother okay? My family?"

"McGonagall will-"

"I don't want her to explain! Tell me. Tell me they're not dead!" Michael interrupted with a look of terror, tears shook beneath his eyes and Calderon held up his hands desperately.

"No, no, they're not dead," Calderon explained and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "Last night was a full moon though... they were attacked. No one was bitten but there's injures and just please come on."

"Alright."


	54. III: Fears For All

_**Thanks to:** Aya Diefair and Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_Why the heck doesnt Calderon go to Saint Mungo's?_**  
_I was going to answer this but its explained in the chapter so just read on_

* * *

_The rest of summer couldn't go by fast enough, Michael couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and couldn't believe he was actually looking forward to starting school. He poured over his new magical books every day, everything was so fascinating and he was desperate to start learning it all. And maybe... maybe he could even make some friends and finally fit in somewhere. Crystal and his sisters were almost as excited as he was, Bob was still freaked out but agreed to let him go on the condition he wasn't allowed contact with them all year. That was the only downside, it was the only way Bob would allow it though and Crystal was desperate for him to go. Micheal was too, although he was starting to feel guilty for leaving her alone with Bob even if she did point out she worked three jobs so didn't see that much of him anyway._

_He hadn't been so excited for his birthday in awhile and certainly not because the day after was September 1st, he turned eleven and Crystal twenty-seven, not that he saw her until the night. Bob decided to beat him eleven times to celebrate and encourage him to not go to Hogwarts, Michael was more sore but more determined to get away after every time. A year free from pain was something he was looking forward to, he just needed to hold on. He couldn't sleep that night, he unpacked everything just to pack it again to make sure he had everything to kill the time and made sure none of his bruises were visible. Bob wasn't up but that wasn't unusual, sometimes he didn't get up until the afternoon because he was too hungover. Ruth came over to watch the little ones so he and Crystal could pack up the car and head off._

_It was an odd bittersweet journey. They were nervous about the platform but trusted Calderon to not lead them wrong, sure enough the crossed and were rewarded by the sight of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Crystal helped him get his stuff onto the train before leaving, she had to get back for work. She hugged him so tight and whispered for him to stay safe, then she was gone. The last time he'd see her until the end of June the following year, Michael was on his own. The search for a compartment began, the first one he tried only had two boys in it and they were maybe just a bit older than him, one was... plump and the other skinny with untidy black hair and freckles._

_"Can... Can I sit here?" Michael asked nervously as the skinny boy studied him._

_"Sorry, pretty boy, we don't let firsties sit with us," the skinny boy explained with a grin to his friend, "Right, Carve?"_

_"Yeah, this is the cool compartment and you'd kill the awesomeness, shorty," the fat one agreed and bumped fists with the skinny one, "Plus we're waiting on our other friends and you could make the evil house."_

_Michael left them to it, searching the train instead for empty compartments or ones with only one person. This proved to be difficult, most people seemed to be clumped in groups already, even those who looked his own age. Finally he found one with only one person, a boy who looked a bit older than him, twelve or thirteen maybe. It was hard to tell as his skin was completely covered in scars of nasty looking pockmarks on both his face and hands, his hair jet black was almost shoulder length but very greasy and matted with dirt. He was wearing old ripped jeans with holes, sneakers that were falling apart with different laces, odd socks, a stained white t-shirt beneath an open plaid shirt that was too big for the boy. All his clothes looked dirty. He was sitting by the window with one leg stretched out to the opposite seat and the other bent to give him a surface to rest his sketchbook on, he was drawing something and didn't look up when Michael entered._

_"Um... Hey, can I sit here?" Michael asked politely, the boy flicked his eyes to him briefly before shrugging._

_"If you really want to," the boy agreed as he went back to his drawing and Michael sat down on the seat opposite as close to the window as he could with the boy's foot on the seat, "What are you, by the way?"_

_"What am I?"_

_"Muggle or magical family or a combo."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"To some people but not to me. Just trying to gauge how new this is to you, from a muggle family where everything is new and exciting or a magical family where everything is still exciting but not as surprising."_

_"Muggle family," Michael admitted and the boy nodded, still focusing on his drawing._

_"Thought so. The novelty will wear off soon enough, kids are still kids, teachers are still teachers, just with magic. Welcome to the Wizarding World."_

_"What are you?"_

_"Half-blood. Worst of both worlds," the boy explained with a derisive snort as the train started moving, he still didn't look up from his drawing but he seemed to notice the train leaving, "And now only a gazillion hours to go. Hope you like long boring train trips."_

* * *

Scorpius waited but Michael didn't come back, he wasn't at lunch either but Headmistress McGonagall was which Scorpius took to mean that they were done talking to Michael and he was just upset. Maurice told the others about what had happened with Calderon in the Library when they asked about Michael.

"Do you think Crystal's okay?!" Albus gasped in shock, somehow managing to nearly choke on his fork.

"No idea," Maurice shrugged.

"Wait, do you think she's going to be all scarred now or still so beautiful I think she must be an angel?"

"Did I not just say I had no idea like a second ago? You've been with me the entire second so how will I have come across any new information?" Maurice wondered with heavy sarcasm, "And also, I'm so glad your alleged love is skin deep."

"I didn't say it would change how I feel about her," Albus protested, "I just asked if she_ was_. And how bad? Like her face, body, did she lose any limbs?"

"You're weird," Abby offered dismissively.

"I am not! Have you not met Crystal?! She is the love of my life and the most beautiful woman on this Earth-"

"How can you know that if you haven't met every woman on this Earth?" Maurice interrupted.

"Quiet you!" Albus snapped before going back to his dreamy voice, "Crystal is so perfect, her skin looks so flawless and soft, I bet when she touches you its softer than silk and gentler than a summer breeze. Her eyes are so dazzling like sunlight dancing off... something that's hazel, her hair is as fine as freshly cut grass... I bet her lips taste like heaven."

"Your poetry sucks," Rose snorted with repressed laughter, "And also, you're the only one of us here who _hasn't_ had their first kiss yet so you shouldn't be talking about it."

"Michael hasn't."

"Michael's not here."

"Maurice hasn't."

"Maurice is in the year below us so he doesn't count."

"And I'm never having a first kiss, it looks disgusting. You realize spit comes from your mouths right?" Maurice spoke up, "Spit is disgusting. And the entire concept of lip to lip contact is just strange and gross."

"You're strange and gross," Rose complained with a roll of her eyes.

"That's your counter argument? That's pretty weak, lazy and makes absolutely no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, maybe if you were as intelligent as me then you would understand."

"No, maybe if I was as stupid as you then I'd understand. After all, I'm top of all my classes and hmm... what class are you best at, again?"

"Quiet you! There's nothing wrong with being second best," Rose huffed and Maurice gave her a cold smirk as if he enjoyed the argument.

"Yes there is, you see because one is higher ranking number than two."

"I know that bloody numbers are!"

"I'm proud of you, Rose," Maurice told her in a patronizing tone as Rose grunted in frustration, Abby and Corin had started their own conversation and were giggling to themselves.

"I was up late last night studying so forgive me for being off my game and all your arguments and protest is invalid anyway, as soon as you hit puberty then you'll sing a different tune."

"Was that a jab at my deafness? You know I've never heard singing or sang."

"It's an expression!"

"Look, I'm going to go check on Michael," Scorpius announced, not wanting to sit there listening to their bickering or to Abby and Corin giggling when Michael could be upset, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Scorpius left the Great Hall to head back upstairs, quite sure that Michael was probably either in the Room That Doesn't Exist or back in the dormitory. He tried the Room That Doesn't Exist first since it was closer but Michael wasn't there, he headed back to Gryffindor Tower instead. Just as he'd thought, Michael was indeed in the dormitory. Lying on his front with his head buried into his pillow as he cried.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted him unsurely and Michael wiped his eyes as he jerked his arm towards the door for Scorpius to go, "Come on, you know I can't just leave you while you're upset."

"Y-You have my p-permission, please g-g-go!" Michael snapped through his sobs but Scorpius didn't leave, he sighed.

"How did it go? Did anyone...?"

"N-No one's d-dead. Yet. Cr-Crystal was hurt the w-worst be-because s-she tried to pro-protect ev-everyone else b-but she has a b-bad heart so sh-she really shouldn't!" Michael cried as he sat up, "A-All the l-little ones w-were hurt, ev-even b-baby Bertie an-and Bob but he was hurt the l-least because he j-just h-hid and cowered p-pathetically. F-Fucking b-bastard d-d-didn't even try to protect his f-family."

"It'll be okay," Scorpius offered, trying to sound comforting as Michael buried his eyes in his hands, "I'm sure they'll pull through despite Bob's best efforts. Was it a Shadow werewolf attack or just a random one?"

"Th-They don't know, there was n-no Shadow symbol. It's all m-my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Scorpius questioned in confusion as he sat down beside Michael who moved his hands away and wiped his streaming eyes again, looking momentarily puzzled.

"I d-don't know because I'm the wi-wizard," Michael pointed out and his puzzlement faded, "Bob's going to fr-freak anyway, h-he'll bl-blame me. M-Maybe break my wr-wrist again."

"Not if we tell someone about him so they can protect you," Scorpius told him again, he'd already suspected it but he still felt a flare of anger to hear it admitted. He _hoped_ Bob died from unexpected complications with whatever injuries he had and he hope that he was in pain, Bob deserved to be in pain.

"I told you, no!"

"Stop protecting him, Michael! Bob's a bad person, a horrifically sick and bad per - he doesn't even deserve to be called a person!"

"F-Fine, Scorpius!" Michael announced as he stood, his voice cracking from his tears, "Y-You win! Y-You c-can t-tell anyone you want ab-about B-Bob af-after my f-family is al-already d-dead b-because th-then it r-really won't matter!"

"Michael," Scorpius protested as his friend headed for the exit and Scorpius had to race after him, stepping in front of him to stop him, "Look, I'm sorry. I just came here to make sure you were okay and I didn't mean to start a fight, I'm sorry. Bob's heart of pure evil is not the topic at hand here but for another day definitely. They'll be alright, Michael, really. If the werewolf had wanted to kill them then they'd be dead, they're alive so they have a really good chance of recovering. Correct me if I'm wrong but they're in St Mungo's, they're getting proper treatment for the werewolf wounds and are in a protected magical place which is the best place for them. You know this. Just stay positive and don't let this stuff get to you."

"I'm scared, Scorpius," Michael whispered, "I've never been this scared before in my life. Scared for my family, scared for my friends, scared for the school, scared for you, scared for myself... It's not a good thing to feel. Why does it have to be freakin' werewolves?"

"I don't know but it'll be okay. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Jack always promised to be there but he lied. Crystal always promised to leave Bob but she lied. Bob always promised he'd never hit me again but he lied. So don't promise if you don't mean it."

"I do mean it, I promise it'll be okay."

* * *

_After that there was a long period of silently watching the landscape go by, a few people came by early on and seemed to be looking for somewhere to sit. They left after a look at the boy though, one girl even saying aloud she'd rather stand in the corridor than sit beside a hideous freak. The boy's face betrayed nothing but his pencil tip snapped off as she said it, Michael got the impression he'd heard._

_So... What's Hogwarts like?" Michael asked eventually, he was nervous about initiating conversation with the boy who seemed focused on his drawing and Michael didn't really want to bother him. He was bored though and he did want to make friends for once, the boy flicked his reddish-brown eyes to Michael at being addressed before going back to his drawing, "I mean, do you like it?"_

_"No," the boy stated bluntly, "Not even slightly."_

_"Okay," Michael said slowly when the boy didn't elaborate, "So which house is the evil one? Someone mentioned it."_

_"It depends on who said that to you, there's still a lot of bad blood between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Probably because everyone in them two are the biggest dicks in the school, if you're lucky you'll not be in either one. Ravenclaws are stuck up too but they're not so in our face about it, Hufflepuffs are more passive aggressive."_

_"Which one are you?"_

_"Gryffindor," the boy stated neutrally and Michael blinked in surprise as he'd just insulted that house._

_Another long period of silence followed. An elderly woman also came around with a trolley of sweets, Michael hadn't thought to bring wizard money - or any money with him for that matter - with him, it wasn't like he had any anyway. The boy withdrew some coins but didn't have enough for the Chocolate Frog he'd wanted so he ushered the woman away, Michael would have given him the extra if he'd had it._

_"So do you like to draw?" Michael asked after finally managing to work up the courage to speak again, it was dark by now, the boy spared him another glance but continued with his artwork._

_"I guess," the boy shrugged._

_"I like art. What are you drawing?"_

_"An open fire with dismembered rotting corpses as the fuel for the flames with a small child trapped in the cauldron above it, the cauldron is melting and so is the boy, melting and burning because no one gives a shit."_

_"Very... interesting," Michael offered cautiously before the train came to a stop, the boy looked up properly for the first time with a look of surprise as he peered out the window, "Are we here? I don't see a station."_

_"No, its too soon. We shouldn't be stopping now, something must be wrong."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know, this is new to me too," the boy admitted before they saw a strange burst of red light, the crimson shifting into a disturbing skeletal snake that coiled around itself with its head in the center, opening the fanged mouth and sticking out the forked tongue, "What the fuck?"_

_It only got more disturbing though as the image started to fade, instead letters started to form. As if the sky had been cut open and blood oozed out, dripping into a sentence: Beware the coming of the son. Michael bit his tongue to ask the boy for an explanation but the boy seemed as shocked as he was, he was tempted to go out and see what was going on but he didn't know if there was anyone to ask. After a few minutes the train started up again, the boy still seemed concerned and packed away his sketchbook and pencil to sit the rest of the journey in quiet contemplation. They took it in turns to change when the boy said they were getting close, Michael was glad when they did finally get there and started filing out the train.  
_

_"Just go towards that guy, Hagrid," the boy told him as the stepped out onto the platform in the cold night, jerking his head in the direction of a giant of a man who was talking to a man with extremely dark auburn hair, "He'll start calling for First Years in a minute anyway. He'll take you from there, kid."_

_"Thanks," Michael offered genuinely as the older boy turned to leave, "And my name's Michael by the way. Michael Sanford. I didn't catch yours."_

_"Tobias Latimer," the boy said hesitantly before continuing away, "Good luck."_

* * *

Scorpius' plan to check Dunbrooke was put on hold by the attack on Michael's family, he channelled most of his energy into worrying about Michael instead of the Shadows. Michael was naturally more withdrawn although gradually seemed to improve as his family's wellbeing improved, Michael never said a word about being worried but Scorpius knew it was on his mind.

That weekend was the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin Quidditch match, they gathered in the stands to watch Vern play and the results were surprising. Kyle replacing Nick as Keeper was the dumbest thing he'd ever done - in Quidditch anyway - and Hufflepuff were raking in the points, the Slytherin Chasers were doing a fair job but Vern was doing an even better job of keeping them away. Predictably, Kyle caught the Snitch as he was admittedly much more talented than the Hufflepuff Seeker but the final score was a tie. Hufflepuff had managed to score 150 points without the Snitch and Slytherin only had the 150 points from catching the Snitch, a tie. Scorpius was pleased, he'd much rather Hufflepuff had won but it was better than a loss. Which was much more likely than a win considering how bad the Hufflepuff Seeker was, it also reminded him of something.

"Hey Orous," Scorpius said as they started making their way back to Hogwarts, a rare smile on the albino's face, "I've been meaning to ask you something, what position for Quidditch are you playing next year?"

"Oh," Orous muttered nervously, losing his smile as he bit his lip, "Please don't be mad.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because my... my position is Seeker."

Scorpius was surprised by this revelation for some reason but certainly not mad, it would certainly make for a very interesting match with Hufflepuff next year. He found himself looking forward to it which made him feel really fired up for the final match against Ravenclaw in a fortnight, that was another match he was looking forward to. Still nervous about wanting to win for his girlfriend - he loved being able to think that word and Molly's name in the same sentence - but looking forward to it.

The next two weeks passed quickly, it was hard for time not to fly when so much of it was sapped by studying for the exams. Rose was hounding them all to try hard as well - possibly because of Maurice's jibes at her - which didn't help, it was stressing Abby, Corin and even Vern out. Albus was just annoyed, Orous completely indifferent, Scorpius and Michael both had other things on their mind - plus he thought they were on top of it - and Maurice... well Maurice just didn't need to worry about it.

It was Monday morning when Scorpius and Michael were walking to breakfast - Albus was dragging his heels again - when they ran into a still severely ill looking Calderon, leaning against a wall to support his body from the torturous cough that seemed to threaten to tear his body in half. Scorpius' heart twisted painfully to see him so weak, he was gaunt to the point of skeletal now, his skin tinged gray and the shadows were pitch beneath his eyes. It had been too long since he'd seem Calderon walking cheerfully down the corridor in a flurry of lights and music, it was too much.

"You can't go on like this," Scorpius protested when the coughing fit was over, Calderon glanced at him weakly and remained leaning against the wall as his body trembled, "Go to Marigold."

"He's doing everything he can," Calderon rasped, his voice gone from the coughing as he turned over to lean back against the wall, his legs still shaking as if threatening to give way, "Nothing helps though. He doesn't know why."

"Let's get you back to your room. I'll catch up with you later, Michael."

Michael left with a concerned expression and Scorpius supported Calderon back to his room. The assistant kicked off his shoes and practically collapsed onto the couch, curling onto his side as he shivered. Abruptly he snapped his fingers, a bucket appeared and Calderon leaned over to throw up. or tried to anyway, he mustn't have had a lot in his stomach because there wasn't much coming back out. Scorpius went over to him anyway and rubbed his shoulder like his mother or father had used to comfort him when he was ill, saying soothing things as he did so. He must have borrowed too heavily though because after a minute, Calderon tried to laugh.

"Did... Did you just call me Scorpius?" Calderon asked him, trying to sound amused but his body refused to let him, he managed a weak smile though.

"Sorry," Scorpius admitted as he blushed with embarrassment, Calderon's vomiting fit seemed to have passed although his cousin still clutched at his stomach as he shivered, "Are you alright?"

"Think I'm going to bed. I swear, I was having a good day before trying to eat breakfast."

"Go back to Marigold and tell him that," Scorpius insisted as Calderon stood on shaky legs to go clean himself up in the bathroom, he had to wait for the assistant to return before getting a reply.

"It wouldn't make a difference. He knows and he can't do anything," Calderon explained as he crawled into his bed, still fully clothed and Scorpius walked over to him, the assistant's eyes had already closed, "Thanks for helping me, you really didn't need to do that, you have better things to do. You can go now."

"Calderon, this isn't right. And did you just get into bed fully clothed? It's almost summer, its hot."

"Well I completely disagree, I'm freezing. It's so cold."

"Go to St Mungo's, I'm sure Marigold would think it a good idea."

"He does," Calderon admitted, "He and Minerva are banging on at me to go."

"Then why don't you?!" Scorpius snapped more forcefully than he intended as Calderon's eyes flicked open, "Do you just like being ill?!"

"No. I hate it. I can't go to St Mungo's because of the brand that Rabastan gave me last year of the Shadows symbol, they'd find out and everyone would think I'm a Shadow."

"I'm sure if you explained it was against your will, you have people to back it up-"

"No, Scor, no," Calderon breathed as he closed his eyes again tightly, "I don't want to go to Azkaban with the Dementors. I hate Dementors. Not Dementors. Please not Dementors."

"Calderon, Azkaban doesn't use Dementors anymore. And Azkaban was destroyed anyway so it certainly doesn't matter what they used to defend it anyway."

"I know but... I don't want to go back to Azkaban. Not with the Dementors. Please don't make me, I'll be good. Don't let the Dementors get me."

"Calderon, this is serious. You shouldn't be ill like this," Scorpius told him gently, "Cald- _Marius_, please get help. Before its too late. Please, for me."

"I..." Calderon started to say as he flicked open his eyes once more, looking guilty as he sighed, "How about this, if I'm not improving by my birthday then... then I'll see them. If you still really want to. How about that? Is that fair?"

"Alright," Scorpius sighed with a nod as Calderon closed his eyes once more, "I hope you get better."

"I hope so too."

* * *

_Despite his fearsome appearance, Michael thought Hagrid was nice enough although no explanation was given for the reason the train had stopped or the symbol or message. Hagrid led them away from the older students, down a steep path to the edge of a great lake where they climbed into boats on a late, Michael had never been on a boat before so it was quite exciting for him. He ended up in a boat with an enthusiastic boy named Kenelm Knight and two girls who seemed to know each other as they spoke amongst themselves, not interested in him of Kenelm who talked excessively and happily. Michael took in the scene, the magnificent castle that he would call home for the rest of the year overlooking them and reflected in the black mirror they crossed._

_He looked away to study the others in boats, the people who'd be his classmates and housemates. Just regular looking kids really, except they were all magical. He hoped at least one of them would be his friend. A beautiful redheaded girl caught his eye, on the boat with Hagrid and some others. His attention was drawn next to a boy with unusual white-blonde hair, in time to see the others slam themselves violently into the side of boat which made it rock so much it caught the boy off-guard and he fell into the water. Michael's first instinct was to help him when the boy didn't resurface, everyone was gasping and looking now. Michael was about to jump in but Kenelm pulled him back._

_"Are you mad?!" one of the girls demanded._

_"It's alrigh' everyone! Don' panic, the squid will help him back up," Hagrid called to them, "Any second now..."_

_A few more minutes passed and Michael was really starting to be concerned for the boy's life, were they really just going to do nothing but sit and wait as someone drowned?! Finally, Hagrid pointed to a far shore where a giant squid had emerged to lay down a figure that might've been the boy. Hagrid promised to come back for him and they continued on. Michael really didn't like that, it didn't sit well with him to leave someone behind. The poor boy must be terrified. He was still bothered by it as they reached the castle, too anxious to really pay attention to the castle or where they were going or what was being said. Something about houses and they were led into a large hall, with four tables full of students and one at the end, horizontally with adults seated at it. What if something happened to the boy while he was out there all alone in the night? What if he was suffering from hypothermia? Cold shock? Oxygen deprivation? Water inhalation? They should not have just left him out there. Michael felt the guilt gnawing at him painfully, he also thought he heard singing._

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" a voice boomed and Michael jolted in shock, seeing it was a hat who'd spoken from atop a girl's head, she was sitting on a stool now in front of them and rushed off to a table that was applauding._

_"What's happening?" Michael asked to no one in particular as the elderly woman called a name from a list in her hand_

_"Weren't you listening?" a boy near him complained._

_"No."_

_"When she calls you name, you go sit on the stool with the hat on your head and it will call your house and you go join that table. Try pay more attention, you imbecile."_

_Michael couldn't help but feel oddly bothered by the insult, so much for not being a loser. He was worse than that though, he'd just done nothing while they'd left a boy to potentially die. He was a horrible person. He did try pay more attention as the names as it would be pretty humiliating to not notice his name being called, although they seemed to be going alphabetically. The boy who'd called him an imbecile turned out to be called 'Copper, Devin' and was put in Ravenclaw quite quickly. The next person he recognized wasn't until they got to Kenelm Knight, the boy from the boat, who got put in Slytherin after a minute and both of the girls from the boat got Hufflepuff almost immediately._

_He didn't know her but after 'Longbottom, Abigaia' was put in Gryffindor, one of the men at the staff table whooped with delight as he jumped up and clapped fiercely. The grumpy looking man in the ornate chair snapped at him to shut up and sit down, he had red curly hair and cold eyes. The happy man obeyed but didn't lose his smile as he clapped for the girl. When 'Malfoy, Scorpius' was called, no one came up and the man he'd seen talking to Hagrid at the platform looked very concerned, this was apparently the boy who'd been thrown into the lake. Who was potentially dead. 'Nott, Maximus' turned out to be the name of the boy who'd knocked him on purpose, he got Slytherin too. Michael also didn't know him but 'Potter, Albus' got a tremendous amount of applause when he was sorted into Gryffindor and the boy with untidy black hair and freckles actually stood to clap so hard. Both he, his fat friend and Tobias Latimer were all in Gryffindor actually. There was more people who Michael didn't know, getting closer to 'S' and still no sign of 'Malfoy, Scorpius'.  
_

_"Sanford, Michael!" the elderly woman finally called and Michael anxious approached the stool, not sure what he was expecting from a talking hat as it was plopped onto his head._

_"A nice easy one," a voice cooed in his mind, "Can I just say, you're the kind of person that Godric would've been honored to have in his house. Heart of lion, you have."_

_"Doubt it," Michael muttered miserably as the guilt over the drowning boy continued to gnaw at him._

_"No, don't doubt it, my boy. You're heart is very pure, decent, good... actually you wouldn't have made a bad Hufflepuff. Believe in yourself, don't let your past and that monster's abuse take that away from you. You can be great."_

_"You... You know about Bob?!" Michal whispered in panic, the hat chuckled... the talking hat could also chuckle?_

_"Of course I know, I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat! Don't worry though, your secret is unfortunately safe with me. For now though, I have to say: GRYFFINDOR!"_


	55. III: The Hunt for the Shadow

Michael was worried about Calderon after seeing how bad he was in the corridor, Scorpius describing what had happened after only made him worry more. It was only a month and a half until the end of the school year, the Shadows had to make their move on the school before then. If the Shadows wanted Calderon weak then they definitely wanted the opposite, on top of generally not wanting Calderon to be poisoned. Michael had to do a bad thing. Steal.

He felt horrible about it, especially as Vipera had been so good to him and allowed him to make specific potions in their extra sessions if he requested it. The problem was, he couldn't. He'd researched potions that caused the effects on Calderon and thought he had found the antidote, however when he'd tried to request to make it the previous Sunday, his mind had blanked. Apparently the Shadow professor had also thought to cover that, the spell was torturous. He really needed to stop the Shadows though, Greyback's capture or demise was the only way he could protect anyone he cared about.

It was surprisingly easy really, Albus let him borrow the cloak whenever he wanted to get back from his Room That Doesn't Exist as he had to study extra for his extra subjects. Not that he'd actually been doing that recently, half the times he lied about meeting Mirra and instead met with Nick to practice the counter spell. It was a difficult spell. Vipera was definitely dating Florian, he knew it was kind of creepy to spy on them with the map but he needed to know when Vipera was away from her office. Every other night she stayed there alone but on the nights in between, she was with him either in her office or his. Hers seemed to be more popular but the first night had been in his, however he hadn't been planning it then and hadn't gotten the cloak off Albus yet. It was Friday before they went to Florian's office, leaving hers empty.

He waited until everyone else was asleep, he couldn't tell Scorpius because of the stupid spell or even Nick as it was too specific so he had to go alone. He threw the cloak over himself and left to avoid the Common Room stragglers, one of whom was Molly, pouring over text books and gnawing at her fingernails. Michael left them to it as he continued away, down into the dungeons invisible to the ghosts and portraits he passed.

"_Alohomora_," Michael whispered at the potions door. Nothing happened, "C'mon it works for Scorpius, _Alohomora_."

It took a few more attempts but the door did finally unlock, he crossed the empty room and unlocked the store cupboard with much more ease. He only took the exact amount he'd need, cursing himself inside and hating how much he was reminded of being a thief's son. He put everything back in place that he didn't take, locking both doors behind him before leaving with his cache. He went straight for the Room That Doesn't Exist to work on it, it was more complicated a potion than he'd worked on before and he was up all night on it. In the morning he was tired - he was usually tired these days - but had a successful antidote. Or at least he thought he did. Now he just had to give it to Calderon, maybe put in a drink to give to him to get well... what had he been thinking about?

"Son of a bitch!" Michael snapped at the room and buried his head in his hands. Well he did have an antidote, he just couldn't give it to Calderon. Whoever invented that memory spell was pure evil.

* * *

_Michael continued to worry about the missing boy even after his sorting, which he wasn't sure he'd been put in the right house as he didn't the hat hadn't described him very well. The pretty redhead 'Weasley, Rose' also got Gryffindor and was one of the last few sorted. The man in the center chair stood up and addressed them, Michael was shocked to see his curly red hair was suddenly long and gray, he also had a beard. He introduced himself as Headmaster Varanian and explained the strange incident was just a prank and technical issues, Michael didn't quite believe this for some reason but he had more pressing things on his mind._

_He couldn't dig into the delicious food out of anxiety about the boy they'd possibly left to die, he was flooded with relief. The boy 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy' also joined in Gryffindor, he wasn't eating anything though which concerned Michael. He should probably eat something after his ordeal, it also felt wrong to eat when Malfoy wasn't as he knew what it was like to watch other people - Bob mostly - eat while he was allowed nothing. He tried to be friendly to the poor boy and was happy when Malfoy actually ate, not just because he was starving himself. Helping out Malfoy was the least he could do after not doing anything while he drowned, he doubted Malfoy would ever want to be friends with him after that but he still wanted to help._

_Hogwarts continued to amaze him and magic was incredible, even though he sucked at it and wished he could do better but he did discover that Latimer wasn't completely wrong. Magic still had bullies, Maximus Nott and his friends then James Potter - who he realized was the first boy he'd met on the train, him and Carver - and his friends for defending Scorpius. And he would keep defending him, it was stupid to pick on him just because his family had done bad things, he wasn't his family and it was unfair. He'd also been wrong about a year without pain, instead of beatings he had a strange symbol being engraved into his chest magically by their maniac headmaster. He was devastated at first but he got over it, it was foolish to have thought he could have a year without suffering. Life was like that, there was always a price to pay for good times. For the first time in his life, he had friends and that was something worthwhile, he wanted his friends to be respected._

_His lessons were fascinating even if he struggled, Quidditch was awesome and he loved flying but he found it hard to go slow or stop. He was reminded of the time he'd been to the carnival with Annie and wished he could fly, he wondered what she'd think of everything. He hoped she'd think it was good because he thought she was a witch. He did miss his family but luckily he had so much on his mind that he couldn't worry so much. He did discover some magical things that hurt though, coughing up fire was agony but it wasn't until later that year he felt the Cruciatus Curse for the first time. And then later, after he was put in detentions by Varanian for making him face his fear with the boggart. Varanian used the curse on him every single time for the entire session, Varanian told him he was mudblood who deserved it. He didn't tell Scorpius about that though. He didn't tell anyone in fact. He didn't want to talk about it._

_Michael thought it was a rough year but then, what year wasn't? Life was just one thing after another that they had to fight through, only now he had to friends on with too. And magic. Crystal was less pleased, she nearly cried when she insisted on seeing the scarred rune on his chest. Michael in turn discovered he had a new baby brother, Crystal had got pregnant in September after he left who'd been born in the May. On the bright side, it meant that Bob hadn't laid a hand on her but on the downside... it showed how long he'd been gone, how little contact he'd had to not have been there for the entire pregnancy. Bob wasn't happy. It was like a year of being unable to have a target had made him determined to brutalize Michael as much as possible._

_"You're not going back to that school!" Bob raged in July, "Stop wasting your time on a crappy friendship bracelet, no one wants to be friends with you because you're a fucking freak, Sanford! You hear me?!"_

_"I'm going back to Hogwarts," Michael insisted as he finished tying it together, it wasn't like he had money to spend on something better and at the very least it'd give his beloved owl, Soara, some exercise to deliver it, "I already got you that beer you wanted so just leave me alone."_

_"That's it, huh? You think you're better than us now because you're a wizard."_

_"No."_

_"Yes you do! Fuckin' ungrateful brat, I allow you to live under my roof when I should have thrown you out into the night and this is the thanks I get?!"_

_"That doesn't even make any sense," Michael pointed out as he pocketed the bracelet, baby Bertie started crying from upstairs as he'd apparently woken from his afternoon nap, "I'll go get him fed."_

_"Bring me my hammer first, Sanford!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't fucking question me!"_

_Michael sighed and hurriedly went out to get it from the cupboard beneath the stairs, he crossed the room to hand it to Bob before starting to go to the stairs to get to Bertie's room. Agnes and Ivy now shared so Flynn and Bertie could share, there wasn't enough rooms for them to have one each. The toddlers were all out with Ruth so it was just him, Bob and baby Bertie since Crystal was in work. He was surprised though when Bob followed him, he turned to ask why and Bob struck him so hard he was knocked over onto the stairs._

_"Need your wrist to cast spells, don't you?" Bob sneered as he climbed on top of him._

_Michael felt his heart smash into his chest fearfully as Bob raised the hammer, he brought his knee up desperately to clobber Bob's family jewels and tried to crawl away which was awkward when they were on the stairs. Bob howled in angry pain and slammed his fist down into Michael's face unforgivingly, shifting his position to pin Michael's right arm down with his knee and pin his left hand down with hand. His other knee was digging heavily on Michael's already bruised chest to pin him, making it hurt to breath from the weight of Bob's body, Michael struggled vainly as Bob raised the hammer. Tears seeped from Michael's eyes._

_"Please don't, please don't, not my wrist," Michael begged but Bob remained red-faced with fury as he brought the hammer down, Michael squeezed shut his eyes to not see, "No!" Michael screamed._

* * *

Scorpius still worried about Calderon during the week, he tried to visit the assistant again. Calderon was too weak for chess usually though, he seemed to just want to sleep as he was tired. He continued to look exhausted though, what kind of illness caused that anyway? He was tempted to go ask Marigold himself. He was already going to be a brother to another sister who'd die, he didn't want to lose his cousin too.

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked of Michael that Saturday, "That could be wrong with Calderon, you're good with medical stuff."

"No idea," Michael stated bluntly and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, Michael looked tired too, "We really need to get the Shadow professor."

"I know. I'm just worried about Calderon."

"We should think of an excuse to see Oring today, we have Koray on Monday for Astronomy, Kresmir on Wednesday for Runes, we should get them out of the way, get Maurice to help us do Dunbrooke next Sunday then see where we stand."

"How does that help Calderon?"

"We're running out of time," Michael hissed desperately, "We have just over a month until the year ends, the Shadows have to make a move before then. Don't you think the best way to help Calderon is to focus on something else?"

"No, I think that's like the opposite of the best way to help him. What is with you?"

"Nothing. Everything. Who knows?" Michael sighed as he stirred his cereal aimlessly round.

"Fine. We'll do that," Scorpius agreed, he didn't want to not find the Shadow. He just didn't like Michael changing the subject so forcefully when he was trying to worry, "I have an excuse to see Oring, we'll do it as soon as he has something to drink."

And they did. They waited under the cloak in the Muggle Studies classroom, watching as Oring marked papers and hummed happily to himself. After what felt like forever, he made himself a cup of tea and the pair left under the cloak to make their move. Scorpius came out, leaving it on Michael so he could poison the cup as he went back in with his excuse to speak to Oring.

"Hello, Professor Oring?" Scorpius greeted the balding man politely, Oring looked up in surprise, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Err... sure, I'm always happy to help," Oring told him and gestured for him to take a seat on the other side of his desk, "What can I do for you then, young Mr... Mr... erm... I'm sorry, I don't recall your name, you're not in my class or my house."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius explained as he sat.

"So what can I do you for then, Mr Malfoy?" Oring asked him pleasantly as he sipped his cup of tea before slumping unconscious, knocking the poisoned tea over the floor.

"Knock yourself out," Michael's voice came from nowhere and Scorpius quickly searched the man for his wand before testing it, again getting no reaction. He tried a few more times just to make sure but he still got nothing, he replaced the wand carefully.

"His wand's clean," Scorpius pointed out but Michael said nothing or maybe he had just left already unhelpfully. Scorpius took out the vial of antidote and poured a small amount down the man's throat uncertainly, he didn't usually do the antidote. Oring coughed as he came to, Scorpius pocketed the vial quickly, "Professor, are you alright? You just... passed out? I was about to get Marigold."

"Hmm? I... I think I'm alright. That was... odd," Oring wondered in surprise as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, cleaning up the mess, "I think I might I see Marigold actually. When we're done here of course, what was it that you wanted, Mr Malfoy?"

"I wanted to ask you something about muggles since you're the expert. About muggles who commit crimes against magical people."

"Didn't you ask something like this at the Taster last year? I think I remember."

"This is a different question or more specific," Scorpius explained hastily and nervously, "What happens if a muggle is abusing a wizard child? Would the Ministry help with something like that or is that something that's more trouble than its worth?"

"As I think I said, they'd be arrested and tried in a magical court to be sent to a prison specifically for muggles who commit crimes against witches or wizards. That sort of thing is taken very seriously, steps would definitely be taken to protect the parent. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Scorpius shrugged as he stood, "Thank you, I hope you feel better."

* * *

_Jack knew he really had to stop getting put in jail, it gave him time to reflect and in doing so made him realize that he'd spent more time in jail than he had out since Michael was born. And that was kind of sad. He was rotting away in a tiny cell with a six foot eight man who smelled of fish instead of being free and being with his son, was he really that much better a father than his own? When he got out, he was going to try again. Really, really try and not get upset over things and slip back again. Michael was the only worthwhile thing in his life and it scared him to think Michael would nearly be in high school by the time he got out. Or actually in high school, he was really terrible with dates._

_He didn't stop drinking though, he'd take it one thing at a time. First thing though was Michael. He needed to wait until he could get his motorcycle back out of storage in August but then he rode to see him, hoping the sensation of speeding through the world would wipe away his hangover. How he'd missed that feeling. He reached dumbass Bob's house that morning, unfortunately early and knocked on the door. Michael opened the door, looking shocked to see him although Jack thought that Michael hadn't aged a bit. The only obvious change was his wrist was in a cast and he looked like he'd been in a fight._

_"Hi Jack," Michael greeted him and Jack fought the twinge of hurt he still felt, would it really kill Michael to call him 'dad'? Just once._

_"What happened to you?" Jack wondered._

_"Fell down the stairs," Michael admitted and jerked his head at the steep steps, kids toys were littered around, "Slipped on a stupid toy, as you can see the little ones need to learn put things away."_

_"Who is it?" Crystal's voice asked and she appeared a moment later behind their son, "Hi Jack."_

_"What's new?" Jack questioned brightly with a smile, she was looking as beautiful as he remembered. Not that he loved her anymore. He was over her. Completely. He was._

_"A lot... You should actually hear this. Come inside."_

_"You're going to tell him?" Michael wondered in surprise._

_"Calderon said it was okay to tell family."_

_"Tell me what?" Jack questioned curiously._

_And she told him everything about Michael being a wizard and magic, showing him Michael's Hogwarts things, the letters and his wand. Jack thought it was the strangest thing he'd ever heard but it was an elaborate trick otherwise, Crystal and Michael were not the kind of people who'd do that. Jack also thought it was the coolest thing he'd ever heard, he lapped up the story about Diagon Alley and volunteered to take Michael there for his Hogwarts things. He really needed more money but who cared? Magic was real, it was worth whatever little he had to see it although Michael wasn't half as enthusiastic but then Michael could be a real stick in the mud sometimes. Jack wished he was a wizard. He was proud of Michael for being one though. So proud._

* * *

They stuck to their plans, got Maurice to agree to help with Dunbrooke the next Sunday - Saturday was the last Quidditch match - and stocked back up on potion that Michael made in his Sunday session with Vipera the following day. Scorpius pretended to forget his quill so they had an excuse to go back, Michael going back to help him much to the disinterest of thier friends.

Michael threw the cloak over himself as they went back, Professor Koray was actually drinking wine when he returned. Scorpius did the same thing as Michael, pretending to be concerned about the exams before the professor nodded off. His wand was also things clean. They had Professor Kresmir last thing on the Wednesday so they did the same again, same story to get away from Rose and same line of questioning. His wand was also clean. Scorpius was starting to wonder if the wand testing wouldn't pay off after all.

Rose decided to badger him with questions about the quality of his memory recently and lecture him about things that effected your memory, Scorpius made a mental note to not pretend to forget things around her ever again. The week was also marked by vigorous training from Molly, they were out on the pitch every day leading up to the match. Michael's nerves hadn't improved and he lost his dinner the night before the match again, also refusing to eat on the morning of.

"Good luck, friends of Rose," Rose's boyfriend offered as they headed out of the Great Hall to get to the pitch.

"Great. Now I have the urge to throw up again," Michael muttered under his breath as they headed out.

It was a scorching hot day, Scorpius actually felt overdressed in his Quidditch robes. He gave Molly a good luck kiss and before he knew it, they were up in the air. He had strict instructions to not catch the Snitch until they were a hundred points up ideally or fifty if that was proving to be too difficult. Despite his concerns, Michael was back to his full strength - in fact, you couldn't even tell his arm was scarred in the Quidditch uniform with gloves - and the Gryffindor Chasers were on fire. The intense training had paid off, they were wiping the floor with the Ravenclaw Keeper and he was actually quite adequate. Michael was a blur and the Quaffle bounced between him, Latimer and Caitlin like a pinball before slamming straight through the hoops, time after time after time.

After an hour, Scorpius even thought he saw a hint of a smile on Latimer's usually intensely focused pockmarked face after he scored for the third time, Caitlin had scored twice and Michael seven. The Gryffindor crowd were going wild, Ravenclaw had managed to score twice only by using a tactic - after Pentakel called for them to do it - of throwing wide between the two furtherest hoops to make it impossible for Molly to cross the distance fast enough. He could see her frustration but he thought they were doing brilliantly and he'd actually never seen James so driven, he'd been tasked with stopping Pentakel getting the Snitch and he seemed to love every second of it. He frequently actually hit a Bludger at Pentakel just for glancing in a different direction as the Snitch was being particularly elusive on such a nice day, finally he even hit Pentakel when the Ravenclaw was already swerving to dodge the other Bludger, catching Pentakel's elbow in a way that looked painful. James laughed.

"Is this your first time using a big boy broom?!" James taunted at him as he flew past, "Learn to fly, loser!"

"I really have no idea what I ever did to him," Pentakel sighed as he rubbed his newly misshapen elbow, Scorpius couldn't help but notice the trickle of darkness appearing at the Ravenclaw's elbow through the fabric, "Since Second Year, its like he's made it his mission in life to destroy me."

"I think he does that," Scorpius admitted but Pentakel still seemed concerned by it, that or his elbow as the trickle was quickly becoming a dark stain.

He opened his mouth to say he shouldn't let James get to him when he noticed the Snitch, hovering at the center of pitch just above the ground. Pentakel saw it too and they dived in such perfect unison that you'd have thought it was practiced, pushing their brooms faster and faster, the wind whipping them at the speed. Scorpius stretched out his arm and Pentakel went to the same before crying out at the pain it apparently caused, Scorpius snatched the Snitch out of the air unchallenged. Actually feeling bad that Pentakel hadn't really had a fair chance, he was nursing his injured elbow to his chest as they landed.

"Good game," Pentakel offered with a weak smile as the others started landing too.

"I think your elbow might be broken," Michael pointed out before being drowned out by the cheers.

It took a moment for Scorpius to grasp why, they'd just won. Won by enough points to put them as the victors, Gryffindor retained possession of the Quidditch Cup. He grinned at his victory for Molly as he caught his eye, sharing his smile as Headmistress McGonagall came over to present the cup. Ravenclaw trudging off in defeat and Pentakel to get his elbow treated, Scorpius tried not to scowl. He'd much rather have preferred to win on his merit, rather than because James had injured the competition. He was glad to win but it didn't feel as much of a victory as it had last year.

Scorpius didn't attend the party in the Common Room as usual, his thoughts already onto the following day's task of checking Dunbrooke's wand while Michael just collapsed into bed. The three of them headed off between lunch and breakfast to see Dunbrooke, the girls with their boyfriends, Albus having another lie in and they'd simply not spoken to the two Hufflepuffs yet. He and Michael had the cloak over themselves, peering in to see Dunbrooke drinking from a flash already. Scorpius came out from under the cloak to gesture for Maurice to go, waiting outside until it was done.

"Excuse me, Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Maurice's voice stated as he entered Dunbrooke's office and left Scorpius' sight.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Dunbrooke's voice asked.

"I'm concerned about my flying ability, it was my worst subject last year and I worry that I'm not very good at it. Can you help me? I wanted to try out for the team next year."

"Absolutely!" Dunbrooke exclaimed sounding delighted, "I'm very happy you came to me, always a delight when a student puts so much thought into this subject and I'm happy to help anyone who is willing to learn. Come to the First Year's Flying lesson after your classes on Wednesday, I can set you up with some things then to do to improve in the class. I always think Flying should last more than one year of Hogwarts. How does that sound to you?"

"Great," Maurice commented and there was a thud.

"Okay, Scorpius," Michael called and Scorpius entered to see Dunbrooke had passed out and spilled an open flask, "He never closes the lid."

"I can't believe I'm going to have to keep taking Flying lessons now," Maurice grumbled as Scorpius searched for Dunbrooke's wand, finding it and laying it on the table in readiness.

"Well at least you agreed to it at the end of the year rather than the start of the year," Michael pointed out as Scorpius cast the spell.

"Fair point," Maurice admitted while Scorpius gasped.

Dunbrooke's wand was glowing. It was corrupted. He was the Shadow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! For anyone who still reads this, finale events start next chapter, the end is in sight_


	56. III: Nightfall

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1, HarryPadfootLupin and Aya Diefair for reviewing!_

* * *

"Dunbrooke," Scorpius announced triumphantly with a grin, Maurice's expression remained neutral while Michael looked surprised.

"Are we sure?" Michael asked as he ran his hand through his hair, "He... He could've been framed."

"How? Wizards don't get their wands mixed up and no one knows about the wand testing anyway."

"I just think we should make sure we're sure before we go around accusing people of being Shadows."

"I'm sure. It's Dunbrooke, we got him."

"So now what?" Maurice questioned.

"Well you give him the antidote and we get out of here until I think of something," Scorpius told him as he left him to it, Michael grabbing the cloak and hurrying out with him.

"So what are we going to do?" Michael wondered as they headed out and back up the Grand Staircase.

"Tell Varanian and see what he says."

This turned out to be more difficult than Scorpius had thought, he 'ringed' Varanian the information that it was Dunbrooke but got no reply immediately. He didn't get a reply for the rest of the day, all of the night. Scorpius was really starting to worry about Varanian's health until he felt the heat from the ring that Monday night when he was getting into bed, four words: _Tell Marius or McGonagall._

Scorpius was nervous about this, they didn't have any proof aside from the wand and since he only knew that because of Varanian so he couldn't say that. All he had was his word, he'd just have to say that he'd overheard Dunbrooke talking about being a Shadow and an attack on the school. Michael didn't have much to contribute to what they could say. He spend Tuesday thinking about what to say before heading off to see Calderon after his classes, he could tell him first because Calderon would believe him and knew of Varanian's innocence anyway. Headmistress McGonagall would be more of a challenge.

Calderon was lying on his back on the couch, wearing jeans, gray socks and an open button shirt with nothing beneath. Revealing the Shadow's skeletal snake symbol, still livid on his pale flesh and shifting position. Calderon had his hand over it, sparks of miniature lightning shooting from his hand to the moving scar, Calderon's face was screwed up in pain and his breathing ragged.

"Calderon?" Scorpius wondered worriedly and Calderon stopped immediately to look up in shock, relaxing visibly when he saw him.

"Learn to knock, you scared me," Calderon breathed as he let his arm fall loosely by his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get rid of the symbol."

"Any luck?"

"No," Calderon whimpered as he sat up and cringed as he buttoned his shirt back up, "Hurts worse than ever and gets more... raw the more I try to get rid of it instead of fading."

"Are you still..." Scorpius started to ask if Calderon was still ill but the fit of coughing that interrupted answering it for him, he went over to the pitcher of water on Calderon's desk to pour a glass for his cousin. He walked back over to hand it to him, Calderon took it gratefully and drank, "I really need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Calderon agreed weakly and gestured for him to sit.

"I know who the Shadow professor is. Eben Dunbrooke or Ebenezer Selwyn. That's his his real name, his uncle's a Shadow."

"Scor, I know you mean well but being related to a Shadow is hardly proof of being one. By that logic, we're both Shadows and so is Ticcy."

"That's not why I know he's the Shadow. I... I overheard him talking about Shadow stuff and an attack on Hogwarts with Greyback and werewolves."

"You overheard him talking... What to himself?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," Scorpius babbled, he didn't really like lying to Calderon, "We were just walking by and heard him saying it."

"C'mon Scor, I can't help you if you're not even going to be honest with me."

"I am-"

"Lying to me? I noticed," Calderon interrupted and Scorpius glanced at the ground guiltily, "You're not going to tell me? I believe you but if you want me to do anything then I'll need to know how you know, the word of a lunatic and a child failed us before."

"I... Well... It's to do with Varanian which is why I can't tell you without putting him at risk."

"I won't put him at risk, I know he's innocent just as much as you do. I was there too, remember?"

"Well..." Scorpius started to protest but sighed, he could tell Calderon enough without revealing everything, he trusted Calderon, "He's contacted me since being a fugitive. He figured out why the Shadows spells can't be healed, their wands are corrupted to like do more damage and stuff and he invented a spell to sense this corruption. I've been testing it on the staff's wands, Dunbrooke has a corrupted wand thus is a Shadow."

"People just willingly give out their wands?"

"No... We give them sleeping potion and then test the wand before waking them up," Scorpius admitted before Calderon burst into another violent fit of coughing so much so he dropped the glass of water, his body trembled as he conjured another bucket - or maybe the same one just cleaned by the looks of it - to vomit again. Or try to, he didn't seem to have much in his stomach, "You really need to get help."

"It's my birthday on Monday... not till then," Calderon rasped weakly before making an apology to go clean himself up, returning a few minutes later, "Sorry about this. I erm... I get why you can't tell the truth, Pippy would be at risk and you'd be in trouble for slipping sleeping potions to staff as well."

"Ah, I didn't think of that."

"Come back tomorrow, I'll sleep on it and we can tell Minerva you overheard him plotting. She'll believe me, she's good like that," Calderon told him, his eyes seemingly struggling to stay open, "For now I have to... have to sleep. I can't."

"I understand," Scorpius said immediately as he stood, Calderon nodded miserably and guiltily as he rubbed his eyes. Scorpius hesitated before leaving to hug Calderon tightly, "It'll be okay, you'll get better."

"I hope so."

However, this is also turned out to be more difficult than Scorpius had thought. When Scorpius went to Calderon the next day after classes, the assistant was still in bed. There was a bucket beside his bed and he was coughing weakly in his sleep, Scorpius didn't have the heart to wake him up. Calderon needed to rest, telling Headmistress McGonagall could wait until later or tomorrow. He checked back in a few hours later when Calderon was awake, fully dressed and seemingly ready to go so they headed off, briefly going over the story for Headmistress McGonagall first.

"Sorry we couldn't go earlier," Calderon apologized guiltily, "I didn't mean to sleep so much, next time wake me up."

"It's okay, you need your rest," Scorpius pointed out and Calderon tried to laugh, he caught a glimpse of the assistant's shrill laugh before it became another coughing fit.

"Rest is a strange word," Calderon admitted when it had passed as the reached the ugly gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's - or Headmistress' - office, "I feel more worn out from this illness than I did even the most exhausting days before. Balinese."

"Balinese?" Scorpius wondered as the gargoyle stepped aside so they could ascend.

"It's a cat breed. Minerva always has cat breeds as passwords," Calderon elaborated as they reached the top of the spiral staircase, Calderon knocked but didn't wait for an answer as he entered the Headmistress' office with Scorpius hurriedly on his heels. Headmistress McGonagall was at her desk, alone, and glanced up in surprise as they entered, "Good afternoon, Minerva."

"Are you here to tell me you're finally going to go to St Mungo's?" Headmistress McGonagall questioned of him as she peered over her spectacles with an eyebrow raised.

"Well no."

"Well then I'm still not speaking to you."

"That's hardly fair."

"Neither is you neglecting your health for no good reason, Marius."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here with Scor...pius Malfoy then," Calderon informed her as he gestured to Scorpius, the headmistress sighed.

"Very well. What seems to be the problem, Mr Malfoy?" Headmistress McGonagall asked as she motioned for him to sit down, he did and launched into the fake explanation of overhearing Dunbrooke talking about a planned attack on Hogwarts with werewolves and Specters since that screamed Shadow. She listened in perfect silence, "Well that's quite a conversation you've overheard there and a strong accusation to be making."

"It's the truth," Scorpius half-lied, the method was a lie but the facts weren't.

"Believe him, Minerva," Calderon added and she glanced at him, her strict gaze softening a fraction as she apparently trusted his judgement.

"Very well. I'll contact the Aurors and have them see to him, please return to your dormitory and I'll contact you if they wish to speak to you."

"Thank you," Scorpius said and that time, it wasn't even a half-lie.

* * *

"I hate this curse!" Michael complained frustratedly to Nick as he joined him in an abandoned classroom they frequented for trying to free themselves of it.

"Try living with it for most of the year," Nick pointed out from the desk he was sitting at, "Drives you freakin' insane."

"Yeah," Michael sighed as he sat down opposite him, "Ready?"

"Just think. Everyone else is having fun in Hogsmeade right now and we're stuck here fighting to free ourselves of a stupid curse."

"Yes it sucks, now c'mon."

"Why the rush? Can't I lament for a few minutes before failing at a NEWT level spell when I'm only on OWL level?" Nick complained as he rubbed his head, "I put so much work into this that I think I might actually _be_ neglecting my OWLs to the point of failing them. I don't even have Quidditch to distract myself."

"I don't even have Quidditch to distract myself."

"Because you already won the Cup."

"Well when you get this, there'll be plenty of opportunity for you to win it back next year," Michael offered and Nick smiled weakly.

"Kyle Nott's won't let me back on the team just because he doesn't like me. It's a shame though, I was looking forward to playing against you, I like when the Chasers are a challenge."

"Kyle will if he doesn't want his team to lose so humiliatingly next year and we'll play then. So c'mon."

"Y'know the ironic thing? I thought this would be a good year. Get prefect, get good OWLs, win Molly back, win the Cup back for Slytherin and be on track for Captain and Head Boy."

"Very ambitious."

"I am a Slytherin," Nick admitted with a grin, "It's weird though, I always thought I'd be in Gryffindor. I was named Nicholas after the Gryffindor house ghost after all and Neville after my Gryffindor father, I walked through the doors expecting to walk out of them a Gryffindor. But it didn't happen."

"Were you disappointed?"

"No. When I was talking to the hat, it just made sense to be a Slytherin... I felt like it suited me. I was proud to be a Slytherin - still am, some Slytherins are still assholes but there's some of those in every house, we're not evil like James believes. I was terrified about what my father would think though, that he'd be disappointed, be ashamed of me, it didn't occur to me until I sat down at the Slytherin table. I was too scared to even look at him, skipped my first Herbology lesson because I was so afraid of what he'd think of me. He knew though somehow and he caught me when I was trying to get to dinner outside the Great Hall. I started crying stupidly - I was eleven - and he just hugged me, said everything was alright and set me straight that he was proud no matter what house I was in. Also pointed out next time I skipped his class I'd be grounded forever," Nick recounted and his smile became sad, "You'd never think we use to be close, looking at things now, would you?"

"You're doing better than me with my dad," Michael pointed out with a shrug, "Maybe when all of this is over and your dad knows the truth then you'll get on again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

"So what about you? What are your goals? You have to have goals."

"No."

"Nothing, really?" Nick wondered in surprise.

"No."

"There has to be something, nothing you want to do? No girls you want to ask out?"

"Girls don't want to go out without you when you're me," Michael pointed out with a snort of laughter as he gestured to his eye and scarred hand, feeling a stab of pain in his chest as he recalled Rose's reaction, "It disgusts her. Plus I'm a loser."

"A loser? C'mon, you have a lot going for you. You just need a little growth spurt and you could rock those scars, you have plenty of talent with Quidditch, Patronuses, the whole school saw you bring Scorpius Malfoy back to life. I reckon Mirra's sweet on you, she's really nice and easy on the eyes too. Forget the girl who rejected you, if she's that shallow then she doesn't deserve you, there's plenty of other girls who'd like you."

"Like how you're over Molly now she's with Scorpius?" Michael wondered and Nick's face went scarlet.

"Yes. I wanted them to break up at first but... well they're still together and she's happy, I guess I realized I'd rather she be happy with someone else than unhappy with me."

"That's... pretty decent of you," Michael admitted, feeling suddenly bad for still liking when she was with... whatever his name was.

"Well you see, my friend, I can be a pretty decent guy. Sometimes," Nick shrugged as he aimed his wand at Michael, "So let's try this again."

* * *

Dunbrooke's absence the next day was talked about, he wasn't at any of the meals and no one had seen him. Headmistress McGonagall said nothing about it though, nor was there anything in the papers about the arrest of a Shadow professor. Still though, his absence was enough for Scorpius and he could finally relax. Slightly anyway, exams were close and he spend Saturday fully engrossing himself in the work he'd only been half-paying attention to with everything with the Shadow professor. He thought he'd do alright though, he paid enough attention in class to know the work and his memory wasn't bad.

Sunday was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year though, he was glad he could relax for that and spend time with Molly. Since their victory, there had been no Quidditch practices as there tended not to be as everyone focused on exams as the next match wasn't until after summer in the next year. He could see the logic in it but he did miss being in the air, he also missed the time spent with Molly. He thought she could use a break, he didn't see her as much but he knew she was very stressed about her OWLs. He wanted her to relax and be happy, she shouldn't worry so much.

"Hogsmeade trips suck when all your friends have dates," Albus complained as they headed of to breakfast on Sunday, "You just hang with Molly, Rose just hangs with whatever-his-name-is, Abby with that blasted bastard Corin and Michael can't even come. Last time I had to spend the day awkwardly trailing around with my brother, his friends and girlfriend."

"You can go with Abby and Corin, Professor Hagrid will be with them anyway," Scorpius pointed out.

"I hate Corin!"

"Then stay with Michael," Scorpius offered with a shrug.

"Then I wouldn't get to go to Hogsmeade!"

"But you just said-"

"Hey Scor, Albus Severus Potter," Calderon greeted him, he opened to his mouth to say something but was forced to stop as a fit of coughing took over. Scorpius was really glad Calderon's birthday was tomorrow and he'd finally get help from St Mungo's, he'd get him a birthday present while he was out and a get well present.

"Have you tried talking to Marigold?" Albus wondered before smirking as he chuckled to himself, "_Marigold_."

"Rose is right, you are immature," Scorpius complained.

"But_ his_ name is _Marigold_! How is that not funny?"

"Sorry," Calderon apologized when the coughing had passed, "Minerva wants to see you and yes, I have seen Marigold."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you," Scorpius offered to Albus as he headed off with Calderon.

"Yeah, catch up until you ditch me for my cousin," Albus grumbled as he left their sight.

"So what..." Scorpius started to ask what the headmistress wanted him for but another hacking cough took Calderon, he just decided to wait as they weren't far anyway. The password was still Balinese, Headmistress McGonagall was still at her desk and she even used the same motion to gesture for him to sit down.

"Marius, get some rest," Headmistress McGonagall told Calderon - who was still coughing - immediately, Calderon seemed to try to speak but his cough wouldn't allow him so he simply nodded and left, they both watched him go with looks of concern before looking back to each other, "Alright, Mr Malfoy. I passed along what you said to me, Marius also confirmed your story with Mr Rivers and Mr Sanford so I brought Mr Potter - the Head Auror - in on it. They took Dunbrooke in for questioning the same day you told me."

"What did they find? Did he confess?"

"They kept him for the entire Thursday, Friday and Saturday but learned nothing. He continued to protest his innocence throughout the interrogation, none of their techniques... which included Legillimancy, Veritaserum and use of the Cruciatus Curse, turned up anything."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered worriedly and the headmistress nodded in confirmation.

"Either he is innocent or he is just highly trained, they cannot keep him for more than seventy-two hours however without any kind of proof so he has been allowed to go and is back at Hogwarts."

"What?! No, he can't be here, he's a Shadow and he could-"

"Mr Malfoy, please," Headmistress McGonagall interrupted as she held up her hand, "I am well aware of the danger a potential Shadow poses and it is not unreasonable that someone can be trained to resist interrogation as Aurors were taught to in the past. However there is no proof yet and we are very lucky to have on our staff not one but two former Aurors, Professors Longbottom and Ashain who were both reinstated technically as Aurors after the assassination of Minster Shacklebolt when they helped out.

At least one of them will keep an eye on him for the time being, if an attack is planned then he won't be able to get very far. Furthermore, I shall be casting a protective enchantment personally after those leaving for Hogsmeade have left and recasting it after the return for the full moon, just as I have done for every full moon since the werewolf attack just before Christmas. I can understand why you would feel concerned for your safety in this school considering recent events but I assure you, Hogwarts is safe and the Dunbrooke situation is under control. There is nothing to worry about, Mr Malfoy, so please just carry on as normal and don't be alarmed when you see Dunbrooke at breakfast."

"Alright," Scorpius agreed, he wasn't convinced but he wasn't sure what else could be done at that point, "Is that all?"

"Yes, I just wanted to explain to you in advance why Dunbrooke is back. You may go now."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Scorpius' relaxed mood was replaced by anxiety as he rejoined his friends at breakfast, his eyes darting immediately to Dunbrooke who was back at the staff table. Grant and Professor Longbottom were sitting either side of him, he couldn't hear what Grant was saying but it seemed to be upsetting Dunbrooke who was looking exhausted, shaken and maybe a little bit scared. It made Scorpius relax a bit, he figured Dunbrooke was either concerned that they were on to him or concerned that the Shadows would be mad at him for having Aurors on his trail which was good, maybe it was enough to scare them off. He did manage to pull Michael to one side as they started to leave for Hogsmeade, filling in briefly.

"So just keep an eye on Dunbrooke in case he tries anything since you don't have anything better to do and tonight's a full moon apparently," Scorpius concluded and Michael frowned before sighing.

"Sure, Scorpius," Michael agreed, "Have a nice time with Molly."

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Scorpius told him as he left his friend to catch up with everyone else outside.

He got his permission slip checked and joined Molly on the walk to Hogsmeade hand-in-hand, talking mostly about Quidditch as he didn't want her to relax about her OWLs. Everyone was taking their time, it was the very last Hogsmeade trip of the year after all and as it was now June so the day was longer. It was also his father's birthday too, his father was exactly two years and a day older than Calderon so Scorpius needed a gift for him too although he had sent a card anyway. He was trying to avoid commutation with his parents as much as possible since they always told him things about how his mother's pregnancy was going well and the baby was healthy, the less he knew about his sister the better so it would hurt less when she died. He did manage to get Dunbrooke off his mind fairly quickly, Molly also seemed to relax about her OWLs and start to enjoy the day together. They didn't think anything of the unusual amount of people around Hogsmeade. They should have.

* * *

"About time," Nick complained when Michael arrived, delayed from having talked to Scorpius.

"We don't have time," Michael told him as he sat down, "Tonight's the last full moon before we break up for the summer."

"So... I so wish you could answer that," Nick sighed as he took out his wand, "But I'm guessing I should get cracking."

It was an exhausting process that they'd been trying since Easter, Nick repeatedly attempting to cast the spell and sometimes Michael to give him a rest. They were getting closer though, Nick's wand had started producing sparks the past two weeks that were getting larger and stronger. Michael knew they were in trouble though, if they weren't going to attack before the next school year then he wouldn't have still been wasting time and resources poisoning Calderon.

They skipped lunch at Michael's insistence to keep at it, they had to break the curse or it'd be too late. It was the afternoon when the ground started to shake, trembling beneath them from the force of a stampede. Nick's eyes bulged fearfully and he opened his mouth, Michael thought he'd recognize the familiar look of frustration from not being able to explain from the mirror. They ran to the window to look out but saw the creatures were being kept back by some magical barrier, poor Hagrid's hut was lost in the sea of... things that were swarming the grounds and roaring with fearful frustration as they uselessly slammed into the barrier.

"McGonagall put up a barrier, maybe it will hold up after all," Michael wondered hopefully, Nick shook his head with a sorrowful expression, "Then let's keep trying then."

* * *

Scorpius was having a wonderful day, at ease with Molly as they went around the various shops with breaks in the Hog's Head Inn where he found the run down appearance had stopped bothering him. He got Calderon a beautiful painting of a dragon that he thought his cousin would like, it would also help decorate the very sparse large room he now had. It was a bit big awkward to carry around though so he'd agreed with the shopkeeper to pick it up before they headed back, he'd gotten his father some books by an author he liked. They agreed to head back quite early though, Scorpius to send off the books and Molly to get back to studying although he could help her if he'd like. However, they were met by Professor Ashain blocking their path before the school grounds.

"Sorry you can't go back yet," Professor Ashain said apologetically.

"Why not?" Scorpius wondered in confusion.

"Apparently there's another stampede, Minerva put up a protective barrier after everyone left which is keeping them at bay but we're going to have to wait until they dissipate back into the forest to get back. She'd have to lower the barrier and the school would be attacked by the creatures as we got inside, plus we'd probably be crushed by the creatures long before we got through the grounds."

"What about Calderon?" Molly asked.

"He's really ill, he can't do anything. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll calm down soon and once they're calm they'll not want to randomly be around in the open with creatures they'd normally hate instead of their homes in the forest. I suggest you go back into Hogsmeade, kill another hour or so and check back."

"Thanks, professor," Scorpius told him as they headed back into Hogsmeade to drop the painting back before returning to the Hog's Head Inn.

They did as Professor Ashain had suggested, checking back when they'd finished their slow drink but it was still unsafe. As it was the next time they went to check. And the next. And the next. Scorpius was sure that the barkeeper was making a fortune off of them and Latimer who kept his usual company at the bar, he was also starting to get worried as it started to get dark. The final time they got back, the barkeeper actually just came straight over with their drinks in understanding.

"On the house," he offered gruffly, "Better luck next time."

"Thank you," Scorpius and Molly said in unison as they sat at their usual seat in the corner, Molly sighed and he put his arm around without thinking to rub her arm comfortingly as he spoke, "Don't worry, it can't be much longer now."

"I hope so," Molly admitted as she leaned against him to rest her head on his shoulder, Scorpius thought his heart had stopped beating, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Hmm," Scorpius mused as he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being so close to her with the scent of cherries drowning his thoughts. His beautiful moment was promptly ruined by a large bang that came from outside, Molly pulled away immediately and he was snapped to reality "What in the world...?"

"We should see what that is," Molly pointed out as she rose worriedly, Scorpius in tow and Latimer, the barkeeper and one of the other two patrons also went outside to investigate.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" a voice roared from afar, magically carrying.

People were running towards the main street and Molly followed them, forcing Scorpius to keep pace along with Latimer while the barkeeper apparently judged it too far away to effect him as he went back inside his bar. They headed with the crowd though to the main street, a man was standing on what looked like rock forced up from the ground with everyone gathered around him.

"YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" the man on the rock yelled, still magically carrying as he stood upon the rock. He was a fierce looking man - especially for an old guy - with matted gray hair that trailed down his back, sharp yellowish teeth and most noticeably a grotesque scar that ran from his hairline to his chin across his eye. Or where his eye would be, there was just a gaping void where his second eye should be, "YOU SHOULD RECOGNIZE MY VOICE, YOU BASTARD! YOU, WHO TOOK MY EYE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE HERE OR STILL IN THE SCHOOL BUT IF YOU'RE HERE THEN SHOW YOURSELF AND MAYBE I'LL GO EASY ON HIS PLACE! WHAT'S THE MATTER, BOY?! ONLY BRAVE WHEN YOU'RE CURSING OUT SOMEONE'S EYE?! TOO COWARDLY TO FACE THE FUCKING CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

"You're Fenrir Greyback!" a man in the crowd shrieked in panic as he pointed to the man on the rock pedestal.

"Give him what he wants! a woman called out desperately as the man laughed a loud, cruel laugh as someone launched a spell that was deflected by some invisible barrier.

"SO BE IT! DON'T THINK I'M NOT GOING TO FIND YOU, ONLY ONE OF US WILL SURVIVE THIS NIGHT AND IT WON'T BE YOU! I CAN SMELL YOUR BLOOD, YOU'RE MINE!" the man - presumably Greyback - announced as he threw out his arms, "AND AS FOR THE REST OF YOU..."

"It's a full moon," Latimer breathed beside him and gestured to a silver disc emerging from behind the clouds behind Greyback's head, perfectly behind it like a shimmering crown against the blackest of nights.

Greyback started to turn, his laugh became a howl as fur started sprouting all over his body. His body that was consorting and enlarging, his face becoming elongated. And he wasn't the only one, Scorpius realized, there were people in crowd started to turn and wolfish bodies being spat out from the shadows. Scorpius stopped counting after two dozen, people were screaming and running. Greyback hadn't been scouting to attack Hogwarts, he'd been scouting to attack Hogsmeade. Scorpius glanced up at Greyback, now only a terrifying monster of a werewolf stood in its place. The great beast raised its head into the sky and howled, a long ominous howl... calling for an attack. And attack they did.

* * *

"I'm never going to get it!" Nick cried defeatedly as he threw down his wand, it was getting dark now.

"Not with that attitude you're not," Michael pointed out as Professor Ashain's words clicked back into his mind that had helped him so much with his magic, "Trust me, if you think you're going to fail then you're completely focused on putting all your effort into the spell so it really won't work."

"I..." Nick started to protest but Michael handed him his wand desperately, he took it from him and closer his eyes in concentration. He said the spell again and flicked his wrist, a burst of white light shot from his wand but Michael didn't notice it as his head had instead swiveled to the window as blood-curdling howl tore through the night. He barely felt the spell touch him.

"Oh shit, Greyback's must he here to attack Hogwarts," Michael said aloud and fearfully, it took him a minute to realize what he'd just said without forgetting. The memory spell was broken.


	57. III: Torture

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 and Lucfiersdaughter for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_I know it's because she doesn't have a lot of money, but this is England and she can claim benefits. Did she ever think about that?_**  
_No, she doesn't like asking people for help so it never occurred to her to ask the government for anything. But things are a-changing_

* * *

"_PROTEGO!_" Latimer yelled.

He threw up his wand to cast a wide shield charm as Greyback jumped down off his perch, the two werewolves closest to them had also lunged and all three crashed into a different segment of Latimer's shield charm. It shattered upon impact but not before the three werewolves were thrown well back clear of them, there was flashes of spells and cries of spells everywhere as some tried to fight while others tried to flee, not that Scorpius could distinguish anything through the noise. There was crying and scream, howling and growling, the horrible high pitched noise from the spell Professor Ashain had taught them but it had no effect as it was drowned out by the pure mess of sound.

"We need to get help!" Molly shouted - she had to to be heard, despite standing right next to him - as Latimer cast another shield charm to protect some random people nearby who were trying to flee from one of the werewolves that had been thrown back by his initial shield, "Tell Ashain!"

"Then get help!" Latimer snapped as he aimed his wand at the large stone thing that Greyback at stood on, "_Expulso! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
_

The stone exploded, smaller chunks showered the people but the main section was held in their air and he gestured his wand, hurling it at two werewolves who were literally tearing a woman apart by each of her arms. It caught the wolves, throwing them back as they howled in agony and obliterating a clothes store in the process, one remained completely pinned while the other was closer to the edge and managed to wriggle out but seemed to have trouble standing. The woman Latimer had saved started to back and Scorpius watched in horror as fur started erupting through her clothes as her body grew, changing and she was undistinguishable from any other werewolf as the jumped up and launched herself at a man who was trying to run by.

"I'm with Molly!" Scorpius spoke up, he needed to get away to Portkey to Varanian.

"Then go!" Latimer snapped, he'd gone back to casting Shield Charms while Scorpius had been watching the woman turn.

"Not without you!" Molly protested and flicked her wand to defend two boys in Scorpius' year, "_Protego! _We need to stick together!"

"Someone has to stay and fight! Now go, you're wasting time!" Latimer insisted, "_Protego!_"

"_Protego!_" Scorpius cried to defend Latimer from another werewolf that had lunged while Latimer was distracted, "Watch your back! We don't have time to argue!"

"So go - _Protego!_ - because the only way I'm leaving right now is if you drag me away, kicking and casting!"

"For the record, I hate this!" Molly screeched and Latimer laughed as she grabbed Scorpius' hand and they tore down one of the streets.

"For the record, so do I," Scorpius admitted, hoping that wasn't the last time he'd see Latimer alive.

* * *

"You broke the spell!" Michael exclaimed as Nick opened his mouth to say something but seemed to forget it as he closed it.

"Not on me though," Nick pointed out with a sigh.

"I thought of that," Michael admitted as he took out his wand, "I may not be able to cast that spell but I can cast the Shield Charm."

"Erm... So? How does protecting yourself from the spell help me?"

"Because it can deflect the spell back at you."

"Michael, my friend, I think you might actually be a genius," Nick grinned as he cast the spell at Michael.

"_Protego!_" Michael called and the spell bounced back but crashed into the wall, "Keep trying! _Protego! Protego! Protego!_"

It was fourth time lucky, the second time it also deflected into a wall and the wall it just shot randomly out of the window. The fourth time, it flew back and struck Nick, throwing back across the room. Michael rushed over to make sure he was okay but Nick was already getting to his feet.

"You're wrong, they're attacking Hogsmeade," Nick said and abruptly whooped and punched the air, "It worked! Halle-fricken'-lullajah!"

"No, they're attacking Hogwarts," Michael offered with a scowl as Nick sobered, "They're poisoning Calderon so he's weak enough to not stop it."

"They're going after them both," Nick realized aloud as they watched the creatures attempts to get through the barrier intensify out the window, "Hogwarts is still heavily protected but Hogsmeade's not. The stampede constantly attacking McGonagall's barrier is weakening it, they're freaking out from the werewolves and attacking them both, the younger years will be helpless."

"By the time they take Hogsmeade, it should be weak enough for the werewolves to get through and Calderon won't be able to stop it."

"There's other staff beside Calderon though."

"And half of them, including the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is in Hogsmeade as part of the protective measures."

"Yeah but there's still some here, my dad is a force to be reckoned with and McGonagall fought against Voldemort himself back during the battle. They're not going to just back and let a Shadow army of werewolves take over the school," Nick pointed out and a horrible thought occurred to Michael, "They'd get help and everything."

"That's why Greyback said our Shadow professor had to be in Hogwarts not in Hogsmeade, he's going after the teachers before they can go for help."

"My dad! We have to warn them!"

"Okay, you do that and I'll get the antidote to Calderon."

"Okay," Nick agreed as they headed off, just reaching the bottom of the Grand Staircase where they ran into Maurice.

"Hey, I've looking for you," Maurice said as his hand went to his translator necklace, "Curfews aren't in effect, they were holding dinner for the majority of the school still in Hogsmeade but its kind of late so they're serving it now and holding the food instead for the others."

"Go on, Nick," Michael told the older boy who started to walk away as he turned his attention back to Maurice, "I know what you did."

"What?"

"I know who the Shadow professor is and I know its not Dunbrooke and I know you know that too," Michael explained feeling a surge of anger that he managed to repress as Maurice's oceanic eyes flickered with fear, "You framed him and helped the real Shadow remain undetected. You're helping them."

"No," Maurice protested and almost looked on the verge of tears, "It' just... I-I've known him since I was two years old, he trained me and taught me and even looked out for me, even though you're not supposed to. I didn't want him to get in trouble, he's... he's a good person. Everything can't be bad, they always made it sound so right. Don't you ever think that maybe the Shadows could be misunderstood? That they really do have a good goal in mind if you just listen."

"Listen to yourself, he's bad, the Shadows are bad. They've been brainwashing you for your entire life! Look at everything they've done, if they really good then they wouldn't use such cruel and destructive methods. Right now, there's an army of werewolves attacking Hogsmeade. A village full of innocent people, men, women, little children too young to Hogwarts as well as most of the school, our friends are out there. Freakin' werewolves, Maurice, you really think that's good?"

"I don't believe you."

"Didn't you hear the... okay stupid question, there's howls in the distance and a stampede outside. They're going to attack the school."

"He's a good person," Maurice protested, "I know he is."

"He tortured me when he found out I knew and cursed me so I couldn't say anything until now!"

"He wouldn't do that. He's good."

"Why would I lie?!" Michael demanded and Maurice looked away, "You need to pick a side, you're either with him or you're with me. And you need to decide now because I could use your help unless you want everyone do die or be turned to werewolves or possessed or whatever the hell they're planning."

"The mudblood does have a point," the Shadow professor said and Michael spun around in time to be hit with the Disarming Charm, he smiled and kept his wand trained on Michael, "You do have to pick a side now, my boy."

"I..." Maurice began weakly, his neutral expression shattered by tormented indecision, "Is... Is it true the stuff he said? About the werewolf attack?"

"In a sense but he makes it sound all so evil. Greyback's only supposed to target those of age and above to become werewolves for the army, leave the little kiddies to taught our beliefs. Its perfectly reasonable."

"No its not!" Michael snapped and flinched as the Shadow flicked his wand warningly.

"Yes it is. And so is this, your persistence in attempting to undermine our plans is somewhat admirable so I give you this one time offer now to join us."

"Or you'll kill me?"

"Or you'll have to face the consequences of your actions."

"Take your offer and go to hell, I'm not interested," Michael refused without hesitation, the Shadow laughed while Maurice looked concerned.

"Aren't you even going to think about it?" Maurice wondered anxiously.

"Well as the muggle Winston Churchill says 'if you're going through hell, keep going'. Love that quote," the Shadow shrugged as he crossed the distance between them and grabbed Michael's arm to get him to start walking back up the stairs, "Don't say I didn't try to help you."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Maurice demanded and sounded worried, Michael noticed he had his wand in his hand but the Shadow shook his head.

"Just going to keep him out of the way until all this is over. Grab his wand."

Maurice obliged and looked torn with guilt as they headed back up the steps to the Shadow's classroom, Maurice didn't say anything else though, he appeared to be thinking hard. The Shadow took Michael back into the teacher's office, Maurice following miserable.

"Alzay," the Shadow professor said and Michael scowled in confusion at him randomly saying Maurice and Orous' mother's nickname, until he realized it was the password to get the professor's private quarters.

"Alzay?" Maurice wondered in confusion, apparently not knowing it was his mother's nickname.

"Someone close to me. Wait here a second," the Shadow commanded as he went through the entrance, leaving Maurice standing outside.

"You're close to Maurice's mother?" Michael asked curiously as he glanced at the Shadow's quarters, it had a bed, desk, couch and furniture for clothes although the Shadow didn't seem to have utilized them as he had clothes dumped all over the place. The clothes were pretty much the only thing personalized about the room, there were no photographs, pictures or any kind of decoration.

"She's my lover," the Shadow answered as he led Michael over to the far wall.

"Does Maurice know you're only nice to him because you're screwing his mom? He's very against relationships."

The Shadow shoved him back against the wall and clasped his free hand over Michael's mouth to silence him, as well as pinning him as a flash of crimson shot from his wand to Michael. Michael tried to scream through the hand on his mouth as pain tore through every fiber of his body, he writhed in agony but the Shadow kept him standing and pinned. When he finally let him go, he kept him pinned as Michael's body slumped weakly and shook from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The professor smirked cruelly.

"And of course he doesn't know, that's a stupid question. Best thing about him being deaf is that he couldn't hear you screaming just now," the Shadow pointed out as he carefully moved his hand away from Michael's mouth, "A shame. I could've helped you, you know? Your abusive parent could've died a painful death, any family you do care about given protection but no."

"You... You know about that?" Michael breathed fearfully.

"Being injured every time you return from home is kind of a weird coincidence, then no one writes to you? Please, I'm not blind. I grew up amongst muggle filth like that too for awhile after my pureblood mother left me out of shame for having a non-pureblooded child, some of your friends had the misfortune of knowing them in fact. But I digress, _Crucio_," the Shadow said as he cocked his head to one side and shoved his hand back on Michael's mouth, Michael tried to scream again as his body bucked against the pain coursing through him. He thought it lasted longer before the Shadow let him go and removed his hand, Michael's legs gave out as he slumped to the ground, the Shadow crouched to be on his level, "Nick Longbottom is the one who broke the spell off you, isn't he?"

"No," Michael lied, the Shadow smirked.

"It's a lot harder to lie after you've gone a few rounds with the Cruciatus Curse, you're a talented liar admittedly but its a bit of a trick question as I know it could've only been him. I also know you must've figured it out only recently or you'd have told more people than Maurice right now. The only thing I really want to know is if you managed to use the spell on him yourself? Normally I'd think it highly unlikely but you're incredibly gifted with Patronuses after all."

"I didn't," Michael admitted truthfully, he hadn't _cast_ the spell himself after all. The professor flicked his wand and more pain jolted through him, he screamed unhindered this time as the Shadow forced the agony to continue. Michael's throat hurt from screaming by the time he let it go, "I swear... I didn't. I couldn't."

"Hmm..." the Shadow mused and raised his wand, Michael squeezed his eyes shut before he heard the maniac laugh and opened his eyes once more, "I believe you. Nick is not a threat. You can wait here until our plans are complete, then Greyback can have you. So long, Michael Sanford."

On that note, the Shadow flicked his wand and magical ropes appeared. They wound themselves around his wrists, ankles and gagged his mouth tightly as the professor walked away. Michael noticed Maurice peek his head in to make sure he was alright before the professor closed the door, shutting him into the darkness. He let his aching body topple to the ground, feeling relief that the Shadow had believed him so Nick should be alright to warn everyone. He had a feeling the night was long from over.

* * *

Atticus Ashain was outside of Hogsmeade when the attack started, guarding the way back to the school until he was given word that it was safe for them to return. This didn't mean he hadn't been effected by it, he'd seen the lines of werewolves surging out from the shadows towards the town. He'd abandoned his post to try and stop them, everything was just a blur of magic after that. Ducking, weaving, casting, instinct taking over where his conscious mind couldn't have ever hoped to keep up.

Whenever he did manage to think, it was mostly trying to find some way to get the students - and other people to safety - as Hogsmeade was being completely overrun. Hogwarts was the obvious choice but then they'd have to get through the stampede, they were trapped between an army of random creatures and an army of werewolves. He hadn't even have the time to spare to send a Patronus out for help, he hadn't stopped since the full moon revealed itself and bathed them all in blood.

He was also surprised that he was alive, werewolves could move extremely fast, they weren't the fastest magical creatures in the world but superior to humans. Or they were supposed to be, he had no idea how he was keeping up with his faster and his reflexes were sharper than ever. And the weirdest thing? He wasn't even tired, he was barely even breaking a sweat. He was actually starting to think there was something wrong with him, not that he was complaining at that moment. He was standing in the center of five werewolves he'd knocked out, without even a scratch to show for it.

"Ashain!" a familiar voice boomed and he repressed a roll of his eyes as he glanced at Grant, he was looking quite the bit worse for wear, bleeding from several scratches as sweat poured off his face.

"I'm going to send out a Patronus to Potter and McGonagall, can you cover me?" Atticus asked, now wasn't the time for Grant's petty suspicions but to his surprise, Grant raised his wand at him, "What... the fuck? I think you might definitely actually be insane."

"I know you're behind this! And you're going to stop it, right now this second. Call off the attack," Grant snapped as he kept his wand levelled at him, Atticus resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. It was frustrating to constantly be accused of working for the enemy.

"For the love of... Grant, I have _nothing_ to do with this! How can you even think that?! Why would I make werewolves attack then try to fight them off?! I'm not a Shadow!"

"Perfect way to seem innocent, you're not even hurt!"

"Grant, I'm not a Shadow and I know you don't like me but that doesn't make me a Shadow. This is not the time, you need to point that somewhere else and work together now," Atticus pointed out seriously, "I don't want to fight you."

"No! I know you're evil! I _know_ it!" Grant yelled frantically, "You're a Shadow and you're behind this, I know you can stop it so call of this attack right now before anyone else gets hurt. Call of this attack right now or... or the next person to be hurt will be you!"

"Are you going to kill me, Grant? Because I can't call off this attack because _I had nothing to do with it_."

"Call off the attack or... or I'll torture you!"

"You'll torture me?" Atticus repeated and couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the ludicrousy of his threat, "Now you're just being silly as well as insane. I'm going to summon a Patronus to call for help now."

"I'm serious!" Grant spluttered.

"Of course you are, Expecto-"

"_Crucio!_"

Atticus was caught completely off-guard and the spell struck him square in the chest, he still didn't really expect it to work until it knocked him to the ground. He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming, biting hard enough to draw blood to try give his mind something else to focus on. It helped maybe slightly against the torrent of pain bursting through every part of him, his body was convulsing to try find some way to escape the pain tearing him up inside.

"Did you know my son is missing?! He ran away when he was almost nineteen, that was three years ago now. Closest I get to hearing from him is when the Ministry contact me over the summer to say he's missing and his roommate is dead, killed by Shadows and Wyatt is most likely dead too," Grant recounted, "My little boy, dead. So if you don't think I have the hatred necessary to hurt you then you're wrong, you're one of them so you're as guilty as whichever one of them took my son's life!"

Grant walked towards him as he spoke and steadily increased the power to the torture spell, the pain intensified tenfold and Atticus couldn't keep his promise not to scream. He struggled against the thousands of knives ripping him apart as he screamed, agony overwhelming all thoughts.

Then it stopped abruptly. He heard a cry of pain but it wasn't his own so he could not care for a minute as he lay in the dirt, gasping for breath as the residual pain from the curse continued to dig into him but it was bearable compared to that. Someone offered him a hand up, he took it without really registering the fact it had six fingers as the man helped him to his unsteady feet.

"Thanks," Atticus told him gratefully as the man handed him back his wand, he took it and finally registered the hand belonged to his brother as he glanced at Brutus' deformed face. He leaped back with his wand shakily still on his brother, Brutus didn't seem the slightest bit concerned by this, "Brutus, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'd always save you, Atty?" Brutus wondered as if it was obvious, "He was torturing you, I couldn't just sit back and let it happen."

"If you want to save me then stop this, stop this attack," Atticus commanded angrily but still frustratingly shakily as his eyes flickered briefly to Grant, lying on the ground moaning in pain as he clutched his wand arm to his chest but alive, his wand lay near him, "You have the power to do that, don't you?"

"Yeah I do," Brutus admitted freely, "But I'm not going to, if I kept stopping our plans then this damned war would last even longer."

"Brutus, stop this."

"Or what? You'll torture me? C'mon, Atty, you might be mad at me for what happened with your kid but you wouldn't really hurt your own brother."

"_Half_ brother. And damn right I'm mad at you! You hurt my son! If you were a father then you'd understand."

"What makes you think I'm _not_ a father?" Brutus wondered looking surprised and Atticus was momentarily taken off-guard, he was afraid to ask and thankfully he moved on, "Everybody lived and no one died, it was a win-win so I don't see why you're so upset. So your kid's a little messed up in the head, he can never be possessed by Specters now. That's a plus. Look, I really didn't have a choice, it was the only way I could save the Master. I really am sorry."

"You want to make it up to me? Stop this!" Atticus snapped, frustrated with himself as he lowered his wand. Mad or not, he wasn't going to torture his brother.

"No," Brutus shook his head and abruptly brought his foot to slam down on Grant's hand as the older man tried to reach for his discarded wand, there was a sickening crunch and Grant screamed in pain, "What? No, you don't get to scream just for a broken hand. You tortured my brother, Cruci-"

"Brutus, no!" Atticus protested and jumped in front of Grant who's beady eyes looked about to pop out of his skull with fear, "Don't drop to his level. Don't hurt him."

"Very well," Brutus said slowly, "As you wish."

"Professor Ashain!" someone called and Atticus started to turn to see who'd called him, Brutus was already vanishing into the shadows.

"Brutus!" Atticus yelled but his brother was gone.

* * *

Scorpius and Molly pelted through the streets, throwing up shields every few minutes to defend themselves from werewolves and diving further through the maze of streets. There were werewolves everywhere, his hand and Molly's remained interlocked as they fled through the chaos as he buildings were becoming unrecognizable as more and more were either hit by stray spells or bodies of werewolves slamming into them. There were blazing fires scattered around as buildings burned, giving them light and bathing them in a bloody light.

"Where are we even going?!" Scorpius demanded after he realized how completely lost he was.

"I was trying to find Ashain but I don't even know where we are anymore," Molly admitted as they came to a stop, both breathing heavily in a particularly empty narrow street, "I was just following you."

"Well that's funny because I was just following you."

"You want Varanian, don't you?" Molly asked and Scorpius was caught so off guard that he jumped back, opening and closing his mouth uselessly, how did she know?!

"I... Wha... How... I..."

"Sometimes I just know things."

"I... yeah," Scorpius admitted, there was no point lying to her when she already knew and it didn't risk Varanian to say that much. He trusted her, "He might be able to help."

"What do you need?"

"Molly!" a voice called and they turned to see Dom running over to them, looking as dishevelled as he felt and also panting as she hugged her cousin, "I'm glad you're okay, and you too. You are okay, right?"

"We just trying to get help," Molly nodded anxiously.

"Good luck with that, I found all the teachers - Head Girl and Boy are told which teachers are accompanying to Hogsmeade - and they all seemed pretty busy fighting off werewolves to get help. Hagrid has Al, Abby and Corin hiding out in the ruins of a bookshop along with other kids so, we're trying to get people there."

"That's not really a good long term solution," Scorpius pointed out before he heard a caw of a bird, looking up in time to see a golden eagle dive down but it was Aurelius Ashain who landed on the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard... some people talking about an attack on Hogsmeade so I had to come to try warn you so you'd be okay," Aurelius explained breathlessly as he looked at Dom before gesturing to the destruction around and swallowing fearfully, "Guess I was too late. The anti-appatition radius is exceedingly wide, I had to fly a good few miles to get here from where I could apparate to."

"You came all this way to a town being attacked by Shadow werewolves to try save me?" Dom wondered in amazement.

"Yeah..." Aurelius nodded slowly, "So those caves I mentioned before would be the perfect place to wait out the attack, its narrow to get up there and high so it'll be easier to defend from them, we can put up protective enchantments. You two come as well, I'll show you the way, there's plenty of room for all four of us and then some."

"And then some?"

"You know, space there. They're massive inside and quite an extensive system or at least what I noticed when I took a peek checking them out before, I didn't go too deep. How is that..." Aurelius stopped as an explosion nearby made him jump, his eyes darted fearfully as he swallowed again, "How is that relevant?"

"Because we could save more people," Molly realized aloud, "Scor was just saying hiding in ruined buildings isn't a long term solution, especially since the buildings aren't really safe right now and Hogwarts is cut off. The caves are away from it."

"Are you mad?! Moving people will get us killed, we can't risk it. Have you not seen the... everything! There's werewolves and chaos and people dying and I've only been here a few minutes and I'm terrified out of my mind! Trying to save everyone will get us killed."

"Well its a risk I'm willing to take," Scorpius said, thinking of his friends. Michael was lucky to be safe in Hogwarts, for once he was glad Varanian was wrong about the target of the target.

"And me," Molly agreed.

"I think its a risk we're all willing to take," Dom prompted and glanced at Aurelius, "It's the right thing to do. And Atticus is here, he's in danger and he certainly won't run for the hills either."

"Sure, why not?" Aurelius sighed heavily and defeatedly, "I've suppose I've lived long enough. As long as you realize that we're all going to die tonight because this is completely hopeless."

"Yeah," Dom shrugged and they nodded, Scorpius didn't - and hoped - they wouldn't die but he did accept it was a possibility.

"Fine, now we're all dying we need a plan."

"We need to tell the teachers, spread the word and set up some protective enchantments for the refugees who'll get there."

"Me and Scor will tell the teachers, you two can to the enchantments and it'll be good for more than one person to know the way as well," Molly added.

"Alright, let's go die then," Aurelius told them deadpan, Dom started to walk away before pausing.

"Y'know, since we're going to die anyway and all..." Dom said as she abruptly reached out to Aurelius and pulled his face into a hard kiss, Aurelius' chestnut eyes bulged before she pulled away and started to walk but Aurelius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Since we're going to die anyway and all..."

Aurelius breathed as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, Dom threw her arms around him and ran her fingers through his dark auburn hair. Scorpius didn't know whether to feel weirded out or happy for them or amused... they kissed for a long time anyway, Scorpius was starting to feel weird about watching them so he cleared his throat loudly and they pulled apart.

"Best get going then," Aurelius announced with a nod, "Follow me. We'll find you."

On that note, he transformed back into an eagle and he flew down the street at a pace Dom could run to keep up with. Leaving him and Molly alone, she pulled him into a hug before he could say anything. He hadn't realized the residual smell of blood and smoke that had been blocking his senses until the scent of cherries in Molly's hair chased it away, he clung to her as it dawned on him the finality of it. They pulled apart and she cupped his face to kiss him tenderly, her skin was so soft.

"I have to spread the word and you have to do whatever you have to do with Varanian," Molly whispered as she wiped her eyes, backing away, "Be careful."

"You too," Scorpius told her quietly, wishing he could tell her that they should stick together but talking to Varanian was something he felt he should do alone. Molly smiled at him weakly one last time before she turned on her heel and fled. Scorpius guiltily put his hand onto his Portkey ring to transport himself to Varanian, feeling bad for leaving Latimer, Molly and even letting Dom and Aurelius risk their lives while he could escape at any time, "And stay alive."


	58. III: Darkness

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to Winged-panther1 for reviewing! Sorry, I decided to split this chapter to keep the pace so you won't find out who the Shadow professor is until next chapter_

**_Questions:_**

**_Its the muggle studies teacher isn't it?_**  
_No comment but you will find out who the real Shadow is in the next chapter  
_

* * *

Scorpius threw himself into a run as he raced onto Varanian's hideout, he heard Roman cry out something about not getting mud inside but Scorpius didn't care. He almost fell down the steps in his haste, Varanian was studying his board and glanced at him in surprise.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" Varanian wondered as Scorpius reached him.

"The attack wasn't on Hogwarts, it was on Hogsmeade. Greyback is there right now with the werewolves attacking," Scorpius blurted out, "If you want to kill Greyback then you should go now before there's nothing and no one left."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Is there anti-apparation wards?"

"Yes."

"Alright, come on then," Varanian commanded as he grabbed a jacket and headed out.

"You're just going to go?! Think about this! What use is any of this if you get yourself killed? Did you ever think what would happen to me if you died?" Roman protested as he chased their heels.

"Yes, Roman, because the world revolves around you. Think about someone else for a change."

"I am! You don't even have a plan!"

"Kill Greyback. He's the one with a limp."

"And he's missing an eye," Scorpius added, "There's no time for a plan."

"There's always time for a plan! That's the problem with you Gryffindors!" Roman snapped as he jumped in front of them, "You can't just run out there blindly into an army of freakin' werewolves! And your plan is absolutely terrible, so what if Greyback's dead?"

"He's their leader, they won't have anyone to lead them anymore."

"So what?! That's great for preventing future attacks but if there's already a bunch of werewolves there attacking then losing Greyback won't do much, they'll just keep attacking either sticking to his order or just their nature. Killing Greyback does nothing for the people in Hogsmeade right now, you need to think of some way to get rid of the werewolves after you take out Greyback or even before. That needs to be your main focus."

"I'll think of something," Varanian insisted as he moved Roman aside and continued heading outside with ROman still following, "The main focus is getting there before its too late."

"Senselessly dying and taking Greyback with you won't stop the attack!" Roman snapped as they reached the point outside the protection.

"I told you I'd think of something."

"Just stay and talk about it for a minute, we can think of something."

"There's no time," Scorpius pointed out.

"Yeah," Varanian agreed as he took hold of Scorpius' wrist carefully, "Just relax and do whatever the hell you do all day. Go, Scorpius."

"Just listen to me!" Roman protested but Scorpius had already said 'back' and they were in motion, back to the screaming, howling and burning.

"Alright," Varanian said as he turned to him, "You did well. Now just go back and wait with Roman."

"What? No!" Scorpius snapped angrily, "I'm not just going to run away and hide! My friends are out there, my girlfriend, other people I care about, I want to help. We're partners, we're in this together."

"You can help more by getting to safety and not dying, I don't want you to get hurt or killed or turned into a werewolf."

"I'm not going, Varanian! We're supposed to be on the same side and - _Expulso_!" Scorpius flicked his wand as a werewolf lunged from a small side street behind Varanian, Varanian leaped out of the way anyway as the werewolf was blasted backwards and smashed through what probably used to be a house but was now a burning wreck, "See I can be useful! Two pairs are better than one. Give it a chance, I can always leave later if I'm really that bad. We're just wasting time arguing anyway."

"Fine but you do exactly what I say and if you get so much as a scratch than you get to safety."

"Fine."

"Let's go then, where was the last place you saw Greyback?"

* * *

Michael lay in the darkness, the silent screaming still darkness that crawled across his cold skin. The only light was a sliver of silver moonlight peering in through a small window a few feet away, the light from the full moon, the light from under which people were dying right now. Dying, hurting, screaming, turning, being torn up, Michael squeezed shut his eyes, his_ friends_ were out there. And he was lying alone in the dark. Wandless. Powerless. Just waiting while everyone else was fighting for the lives... assuming they still had them.

He had to do something. He had to. But what? He was bound by magical ropes... ropes could be cut. Michael tried to recall what the room had looked like in light, he didn't remember seeing a knife or something he could use to cut through them though. He opened his eyes, the light from the window only illuminated a small section of stone... the window. Windows were made of glass, glass could cut. It was all he had.

He struggled to sit up and succeeded, it wasn't too hard even bound. Standing would be much trickier. It took him a several awkward attempts but being able to bend his legs helped, he managed to get to his feet and jump over to the window, sure he looked most peculiar but not caring. He raised his arms over his head and slammed them against the window to try smash it. And again. And again. And again. _Break, dammit!_ Michael thought in frustration as his hands were starting to hurt as he slammed his hands against it a final time, breaking the window and slicing his hands. He cringed in pain and tried to ignore it as he sawed through the threads of the rope with a jagged piece of window pain until it snapped completely, freeing his hands. He took one of the broken shards to cut through the rope gag and the binds on his ankles, it took longer than it looked in in movies.

Finally he was free, he urged his legs into a run and out of the Shadow's quarters. He fumbled with his magical wallet and took out the Maurader's Map that he had mercilessly not bothered to swipe, he tended to leave it activated unless he was sleeping as it was easier that way. You could pull it out to check it discretely, rather than having to draw his wand and activate it with words, which needed to be done privately. Since Maurice had his wand, he was very glad. He cursed his Dyslexia as he searched through the sea of jumping letters for the names he was after, whatever Loren Maurice was was with the Shadow, Nick was around his father's office but Longbottom was hanging out with Dunbrooke in the Flying Instructor's office instead, Orous and Vern were nearby. He pocketed the map and ran to them, jumping down multiple steps at a time to get down faster and almost jumping on them as he found them near the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

"Michael, what's wrong? You're bleeding," Orous said immediately with concern that Michael brushed off breathlessly.

"There's no time, come on, I'll explain as we run," Michael told them and bolted to get to Nick, filling them in on what he knew about the attack and the Shadow professor before the reached Nick leaving the greenhouses.

"My dad wasn't at the Great Hall or in his office," Nick started to say before scowling, "What happened to you?"

"Doesn't matter. Forget your dad, he's with Dunbrooke. Just go to the Great Hall and tell the bunch of teachers who are there who the Shadow is and what's happening in Hogsmeade to get help," Michael told him as he pulled the vial of antidote from his wallet and handed it to Vern, "You two take that to Calderon, its the antidote for the poison that's weakening him. I'm going to go to Hogsmeade, try to warn the teachers there. Anyone know where there's a broom?"

"You can't with all the creatures still outside," Vern pointed out anxiously, "Even on a broom, some of those things can fly and you don't stand a chance over the long distance."

"I know a short cut, I just need the broom to get to the Whomping Willow which the creatures are avoiding because it tries to... well, whomp them."

"You can use mine, since I'm not on the team anymore I have to keep it my dormitory," Nick offered with a frowned, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Michael said seriously, he wanted Scorpius to know to pass the word onto Varanian.

"You're really going to go into a town being attacked by _werewolves_?" Orous wondered and Michael tried not to cringe as he nodded.

"Why don't you warn the teachers and I'll go?" Nick volunteered, "I'm older and my sister's out there. Even if she's with Hagrid."

"No," Michael said firmly, "It has to be me. I'm the only one who knows the way and its a particular knot, not something you can describe."

"Well at least take me with you," Orous pleaded, "A broom's big enough for two and that way we're split evenly, safety in numbers and Maurice still has your wand."

"You were going to go into werewolf central without a wand?!" Nick gasped in shock, "Orous is going with you, that's the condition for the broom."

"Invisibility cloak," Michael protested, "And fine. You two get the broom and we'll get the cloak, meet back here as soon as we can. Let's go."

* * *

James was terrified, he'd been on a date alone with Chrissy when the attack went down. Or rather, he'd been trying to break up with her. She'd been crying incessantly and annoyingly for what must have been over an hour before the werewolves, jumping up out of nowhere and everywhere. Chrissy had stupidly ran off on her own, something about her father who James thought lived in Hogsmeade, he didn't really pay that much attention to her boring stupid ramble.

He actually missed her, if only for a familiar face to be around but screw her, if she wanted to get herself killed without his protection then it wasn't his problem. His first instinct had been to hide but he couldn't bring himself to when there were people he cared about there, his friends and family. He'd kind of decided that everyone older than him should be alright or at least, if they weren't alright then there was nothing he could so since he was younger and less skilled. He was more concerned with finding those his own age and younger who'd be in Hogsmeade, specifically his brother and his best friend but was also on the lookout for Rose, Roxy and his other friends. He could only hope that they were okay, or as okay as you could be when everything was under attack and there was nowhere to run.

James had figured out that when you kept moving, you have a chance because if you left the werewolves sight then they tended to forget you in favor of other targets that were in sight. It was easier to fend them off when it was only for a few seconds until you could dive down another side street, he may hate Ashain - for being a jerk bastard Shadow loving, Malfoy supporting, Slytherin defending, handsome former Seeker - but he would admit that his classes were the only reason he was still alive. That and his obvious genetic talent from being Harry Potter's eldest son. He was still terrified though and becoming more scared every minute that went by without finding Albus or Carver, although keeping moving so much was making it difficult to get a proper look around so he decided to try slow his pace.

"Albus! Carver!" James called amongst din desperately scanning the scene of werewolves attacking people while others fled for a face he recognized, "Albus! Carver! Anyone!"

He stopped to look at that main street, not paying attention to a side street near the one he'd come from. He heard a loud snarl behind him, turning fearfully in time to see a brown beast lunging for him but not fast enough for a spell to form on his lips. The werewolf landed on him painfully and James found himself looking into the golden eyes of the monster, feeling its hot breath on his face, he was close enough to see the blood matter into its fur and the crimson tint on its teeth. James screamed as if his life depended on it as fear flooded his veins, the werewolf rose up almost in slow motion to slash him with its bloody claws.

"_Expulso_!" a voice screamed and the werewolf was thrown violently off him, James started to sit up hopefully to see his rescue.

Maybe his dad had come to help because his dad was a hero but he was horrified to see his savior was none other than Sequoia Pentakel, the blasted boy in his year who was the Ravenclaw Seeker and rubbed it in James' face every chance he got, Pentakel thought he was perfect. James hated him. Pentakel thought he was better than everyone else just because he was a Seeker and handsome and close to his dad and had cheated to best him in a duel to humiliate him in front of his father and a Seeker, wait had he already thought Seeker? Damn, James hated him. And what kind of a name was Sequoia anyway? Idiot. He was abysmal at Transfiguation too and slept through History of Magic, not so perfect after all.

"Are you alright?" Pentakel asked as he came over to offer him a hand up, James slapped it away and stood by himself. What did Pentakel think he was a child who needed help to get up?

"Yes," James snapped as Pentakel handed him his wand, he snatched it furiously, "I didn't need your help, I could've taken care of that werewolf by myself."

"Merlin's sake, James," Pentakel breathed with a shake of his head, "Look, there's some caves that people are going to hide in. Just follow the eagle, you'll be safe there."

"Why aren't you going if this place is real?"

"Some people have to spread the word and I'm not getting to safety until my sisters are too, they're all I have. Just head that way, you're nearly at the edge of Hogsmeade and you should find people. Your brother was amongst the lot that Hagrid was bringing, he should be okay so go to him and get yourself to safety."

"Sure, I'll get right on it," James agreed dubiously, throwing Pentakel one last filthy look as he headed off in the direction he was directed but looked back.

Pentakel had already moved on to help a random girl who looked too young to be a student, blasting the werewolf away as it lunged for her. The little girl was screaming and sobbing as she kept on running without noticing she had nearly been mauled or turned or killed, there was no sign of parents. Pentakel was a fool. He now had the attention of both werewolves he'd attacked and angered, the brown one who'd attacked James and the one-eyed one who'd tried to get the little girl.

Pentakel didn't even notice the one-eyed wolf getting back to its feet because he was too busy with the brown one, James almost called out a warning but didn't. Why risk being targeted for someone he hated? Pentakel's scream seemed unusually loud as the one-eyed wolf's claws tore into him, James thought of helping him but instead simply turned his back. Why should he risk his own life for Pentakel? It was his own fault. The stupid idiot. Pentakel was still screaming and James found that he didn't actually care, in fact he was glad. Pentakel deserved to suffer for being the awful person he was, it was good. James continued walking away with Pentakel's agonized screams still seeming to override the other sounds.

"James!" a familiar voice yelled abruptly and snapped James back to reality, it was Carver rushing towards him. Relief that his friend was alright flooded all other thoughts from his mind as Carver pulled him into a hug, "I was starting to get worried about you."

"Only starting?" James breathed in an attempt at humor as he clung to his friend tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ditto," Carver commented as they pulled apart, "There's some caves people are headed too, gathering people and leaving not far from there. Just follow the eagle or something, the others were going but I couldn't leave without you."

"I can't leave without Albus."

"Your cousin... erm... Dom? Said your brother's there safe already and some of your cousins too, some more of them are helping send word."

"Okay," James nodded in agreement, feeling even more relieved, "Let's go then."

* * *

Michael and Orous raced back up the Grand Staircase, he gave the albino the Map because it was easier for him to check it and his hands weren't bleeding. He felt almost bad for yelling the password at the Lady but he was in a hurry, he pulled Orous inside after him to take him up to their dormitory. He tossed out the cloak and scrambled to bandage his hands hastily, they weren't deep cuts.

"Are you sure about this?" Orous asked nervously, "I know you're scared of werewolves and there's probably a lot of them. Plus Greyback and he kind of hates you. I can go alone if you like, there's no shame in it."

"It's fine, Orous," Michael brushed it off and swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat, "Getting friends is probably the only good thing that ever happened to me, that and magic and since I kind of got them at like the same time... My point is that its the right thing to do, I'd rather face my fears than not do everything in my power to help the people I care about. You don't have to go just because werewolves scare the shit out of me."

"I'm been through worse, really. I hope Maurice will be okay."

"I hope everyone will be."

"Yeah," Orous nodded as Michael finished bandaging his hands, "Ready?"

They raced back down once Orous had checked the Map, the Shadow was on the ground floor so they only had to watch out when they got back to Longbottom's office. Nick and Vern were waiting for them with Nick's broom, a rather sleek black model that he tossed to Michael.

"Sweet," Michael couldn't help but utter, Nick grinned as Michael went back to being serious, "We better get going."

"Good luck, take care of yourself," Nick offered as he clasped Michael's hand in a gesture of friendship, "We still got a game to play when all this is over unless you're chicken."

"You mean a game for me to win," Michael joked and Nick laughed, "Watch yourself too. Both of you."

"We'll be fine, you're the one running into an army of wolves," Vern pointed out nervously.

"We'll be invisible, remember?" Orous offered as he waved the cloak while Michael mounted the broom, Orous climbing on behind him, "See you at the sunrise."

"What?" Nick wondered.

"Something my dad says."

"See you at the sunrise then."

Michael rocketed them - accidentally - up and out of an open window, Orous yelped in surprise but caught himself and threw the cloak over them both before clinging to Michael for dear life. Michael was glad he was the one in the lead, he thought it would be awkward being on a broom but someone else controlling it and was weird enough with the extra weight of a second body behind you. It was a thankfully short journey before they landed at the Whomping Willow, Michael tapped the knot and flew them into the entrance before stopping so they could dismount.

"Remind me never to do that again," Orous offered as they started off in the darkness, "_Lumos_."

"You and me both," Michael agreed as they continued through the tunnel, leaving the broom near the end as it was awkward to carry with them.

Michael tried focusing on the journey, tried not to feel more terrified with every step as faint howls and screams toyed the edges of his hearing. Also growing louder with each step, it came out in the same ruined room and they pulled off all the planks on the exit window to make it easier for them to get back. They threw the cloak over themselves as they headed out. Michael's heart was pounding in his chest as they approached the town, no longer beautiful but a burning mess of desolation. And werewolves. Forget pounding, he thought his heart was going to explode.

"Don't forget to breathe," Orous whispered.

"I am," Michael lied, in truth he was just trying not to start hyperventilating and panic.

There were werewolves all over the place, lunging at people, biting clawing, tearing them apart. Everything from his nightmares. Why did it have to be werewolves? Anything. _Anything_ but werewolves. It was a mess of blood and bodies, people screaming and rushing about in panic although there was maybe less than Michael had thought. He kept his eyes peeled - it wasn't hard, he didn't think he'd blinked since he'd laid eyes on Hogsmeade - for Scorpius, staff or his friends... Or Rose.

"Rose!" Michael yelled and abandoned the cloak to run to her, she was sobbing as she sat against a shop clutching her hand to her chest.

"Michael? What... What are you... how?" Rose spluttered out in shock.

Michael just knelt by her as his mind went into medical mode and probed her hand to him to check the wound, it wasn't too deep and wouldn't scar. Like his hands, it just bled worse than it looked. She also had a scratch bleeding on her forehead, blood mingling with tears that trailed down her face. He picked up her wand and used it to heal the cut on her head and partially heal the cut on her hand, it was too deep to be healed with that spell completely unfortunately but it should ease the pain and had stopped the bleeding. He unravelled the bandage from the hand that he thought was less injured, used a spell to clean it from his blood and started bandaging her hand instead, much more professionally than his own.

"He left me," Rose said quietly, her tears had dried up and she was just looking at him like she'd never seen him before, "My boyfriend, he says 'everyone for themselves, babe' then runs off and leaves me to die. I tried to hide and wait it out before the building caught fire and I hurt my hand getting out, I'm not sure when I got hit on the head. I don't know where anyone else is."

"We need to get you out of here," Michael continued as he stood, helping Rose to her feet with him, "Orous can take you under the Invisibility Cloak back to the Shrieking Shack, we can get to the school from there. You should be safe there, there's no fighting near it as its a bit further off from the town."

"You don't even have a wand!" Orous protested as he stepped out from under the cloak, "You are not wandering around here by yourself without a wand. I'll go with you."

"How the fuck did you get here?!" a new voice questioned and they spun to see Latimer striding over to them, he was bleeding from at least half a dozen wounds across his body and his face had been slashed vertically. The claw had miraculously missed his eyes but the rest of his face wasn't as lucky, his nose also looked very broken but the wounds didn't appear to be bleeding which someone probably had magically done. You could do that but not heal injuries, "You know what? Forget it. All three of you just need to get yourselves out of here. There's a series of caves near Hogsmeade that people are hiding out in, I can take you to where people are gathering to get there. Just follow the eagle, you'll be safe there."

"We have to find out friends," Rose pointed out and Latimer rolled his eyes.

"The three kids that came with Hagrid - his son, your cousin and Longbottom's younger daughter - are safely in the caves, so is Roxy, James and Louis because he's injured. Dom is the one who set up this all cave sanctuary thing, her, Freddie and Molly are helping spread the word like I am. I haven't seen Scorpius in awhile, he was with some random guy last I saw but I didn't get to speak to him. If you have other friends or family then I don't have a clue who the hell they are, so please just get to safety."

"Maybe you should get help, you're all-"

"I'm fine," Latimer interrupted Orous' comment, "It'll heal, I was ugly as fuck already anyway. If any adult asks though, I'm definitely of age and not fifteen."

"We'll be fine, we have an Invisibilty Cloak," Michael pointed out and gestured to it, "We'll head back to Hogwarts the way we came in."

"Great, I got to go. Watch your backs and tell Hogwarts what is happening here so they can get help."

"We will," Michael promised as Latimer headed back out into the fray, "Alright, Rose, you go under the Invisibilty Cloak back to the Shrieking Shack, we'll find Scorpius and then join you soon. There's no fighting around it because... well I guess people don't really hang out there."

"I... I want to stay with you," Rose whimpered as she met his eyes.

"Its awkward enough with two people under the cloak, let alone three. We'll catch up, I promise."

"Yeah, go on," Orous agreed but Michael got the strangest feeling that Rose wasn't paying any attention to the albino, Michael took the cloak and tossed it over her.

"Get moving," Michael told her as he started to walk away with Orous.

"Wait!" Rose burst out and he turned to see her rushing back towards outside of the safety of the cloak, his eyes darted across his face, "I... I'm sorry I turned you down when you asked me out before and that I upset you."

"It's fine, I get it," Michael shrugged it off, feeling slightly hurt that she'd bring it up at a time when he was already living his worst nightmare and trying to save her.

"No, I was wrong, I'm sorry. You're really great, Michael," Rose said as she bit her lip, Michael looked away uncomfortably. Maybe her head wound was worse than he'd thought?

"Just get to the shack already, you can tell me this later."

Michael started to walk away again but she grabbed his scarred hand to pull him back, he opened his mouth to protest that she had to go and it could again but she silenced him with a kiss. Michael felt as if fireworks had gone off in his brain as their lips locked together for a moment before she pulled away, his eyes darted over her face, trying to engrave every detail into his memory of his first kiss.

"You have to survive if you want to go out with me," Rose smiled weakly but happily as she threw the cloak over herself and vanished.

Michael stared at the spot she'd stood for awhile. He thought he was standing in a town being attacked by werewolves, which was his worst nightmare. He thought his crush had just kissed him and asked him to survive to go out with her, which was one of his greatest fantasies. Had he passed out from the torture and was just having bizarre vivid dreams as he lay on the ground in the dark?

"C'mon Michael," Orous prompted and Michael was drawn back to reality, they still had to find Scorpius.


	59. III: Torn

_**Thanks to:** Winged-panther1 for reviewing!_

**_Questions:_**

**_How can Jamea be such a shithead?_**  
_A lot of it comes from jealousy, like his hatred for Pentakel from last chapter stems from envy as Pentakel beat him in a duel (in front of Harry, in his mind humiliating him and making Harry like Pentakel more than him) and is a Seeker, he bullies Pentakel because he wants to destroy him for being/having things he wants. A lot of the people James hates and lashes out at is for the same reason, he feels incredibly insecure about his relationship with his father so when he sees someone with something he craves then he gets jealous and lashes out at them, finding other reasons to blame them to justify his actions. Other people (Slytherins mostly) he genuinely sees as bad so thinks they deserve to suffer (so in his mind, his behavior is justified) and it takes his frustrations out on them to feel better about himself, even if he gets caught then it just gets him the attention from Harry that he craves. He can be nice and genuinely caring to people he likes but can be a complete bastard to those he doesn't, as a bully he also kind of switches off his empathy for those he doesn't like which allows him to be crueller without feeling remorse_

* * *

Roman Rivers through his arms in frustration as the pair just left on their suicidal death hunt without a plan or even taking him with them, people didn't even listen to him when he was trying to _help_ them. Idiots. He sighed irritably and stalked back inside, it was admittedly much nicer since he'd done the place up but still basically a prison. He was still trapped. Always. How he hated it.

He slipped back down to Varanian's basement as he frequently did when Varanian was gone, just because he could. The mess always bothered him though and he itched to fix it, some would say it was reasonable but Varanian's board had no sense of order that he could discern and he didn't make his bed precisely neatly with no creases. Roman disliked disorder even slightly, everything needed to be neat and in place. How did Varanian expect to beat the Shadows when his room wasn't even ordered properly? It was incredulous. He shook his head and turned his attention to the board, Varanian also didn't write neat enough for his liking and scribbled out things instead of starting from scratch. Some people.

Roman sighed again, they were going to get themselves killed and then the Shadows would tear his soul apart. So what if they killed Greyback? There were a bunch of werewolves that they had building up, they'd threatened to turn him once or twice, and ever more from anyone they turned in Hogsmeade. Without Greyback's command they may lose control over their werewolf army but it wouldn't make the werewolves stop attacking or force them to retreat so. It begged the question, assuming they did kill Greyback how did they get rid of the werewolves?

"Why am I even worrying about this? I don't even like Hogsmeade - too many people - and its not like my sons are old enough to be there. I should just go back to my room and wait to die like usual," Roman asked of himself, it wasn't crazy to talk to yourself unless you heard voices talk back and he'd long since employed it as a habit of coping with loneliness. He put his hands into his pockets, finding the snow globe Maurice had gotten him as a gift. Probably his most valued possession, "Or I could try to help them like a normal decent person would. Its not like I don't want Varanian to succeed, quite frankly I'd love the Shadows to fall. I just think its impossible for him to accomplish in the current way he goes about things alone. Impossible as getting the werewolves out of Hogsmeade maybe?"

"Quite the puzzle but I do like puzzles. Occham's Razor, the simplest solution is usually the best and the simplest solution here is that werewolves only respond to the call of their own kind. If you got a werewolf and had them call the others then most would problem come, especially if the werewolf was also seen as an alpha. Greyback would just call for them to ignore it though. Unless he was dead, which he very well might be but it doesn't matter as we don't have an alpha werewolf handy..." Roman mused thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin, "Unless we could one."

"Where would I get an alpha werewolf though? Really an alpha is just a werewolf who is a leader of werewolves, even if said werewolf was in human form. Like say, maybe the leader of a prominent werewolf group? Mordekai Krane. Still useless though as someone would need to convince him to help us and Varanian already left, I have no way of calling Varanian back to go talk to Krane."

Roman stopped as a horrible thought struck him. He was there. Varanian had his address written down there somewhere from when he was finding out if known werewolves had been involved with the previous attacks, Mordekai had checked out. No! Was he mad?! Was he actually considering going to a _werewolf's_ house on a full moon while they were transformed? Especially since he was a fugitive and the guy could just kill him on sight. Very easily. Even stepping outside the bounds of the Fidelius Charm was putting his life in danger, he didn't have the protection Varanian had from being a gray soul. The Specters could just destroy him. No. It was definitely safer to stay there and do nothing.

"Why did I have to go and think of that?!" Roman snapped miserably as he buried his face in his hands, "Now I actually feel bad because I'm useless, I'm not even good at talking to people. Stay here safe and sound like a Slytherin coward I am or try and actually do something right for once."

He couldn't decide which was better and which would make him hate himself the worst. He'd probably die with option one anyway because Varanian would be inevitably overwhelmed by werewolves eventually, he'd also probably die with option two if they realized and found him. Maybe it was more a question of which death was better, dying a coward or dying fighting. Worse than dying. Soul destruction. How he despised himself. He searched for the address before heading upstairs, he replaced the snowglobe with the only two photos that mattered to him, sparing a glance for the one of his family before he walked outside into the cold night. Probably to his death.

Roman had to wait until he was clear of the range of the spell to disapparate to outside the address since magical homes were usually protected, this heart beat fasting with every step as he waited for the Specters to destroy him. They didn't. A simple _Alohomora_ earned him entrance to the werewolf's home, Roman just had to hope that he transformed in his home and took Wolfsbane or his plan would fail. How was he supposed to know what was normal? He wasn't a werewolf. His heart was jittering as he crept through the house with _Lumos_ for light, he was going to search upstairs first but he noticed a locked door. _Alohomora _gave him access to that too and he wandered into the darkness cautiously.

There was a loud growl and Roman shrieked in terror as he jumped back from the huge beast that leaped up from the side. Roman's heart tried to jump out of his chest in fear but anatomy held it back, he could almost feel it tugged back to be trapped inside his chest painfully. He shook with fear and cowered slightly but the werewolf just looked at him, snarling and pawing the ground but it wasn't attacking yet.

"I-I-I'm n-not here to hurt you," Roman managed out though his throat was trying to stick together, the werewolf growled loudly as if in doubt. Roman threw down his wand, he needed the beast- the _man_ that just happened to look like a beast right now to trust him. The wolf's head twitched and turned to one side as if in curiosity or maybe surprise, "Mr-Mr may I call you Mordekai? My name is Roman Rivers. You might have heard about me, there's a whole school - a completely wrong school, mind - of thought that I'm a Shadow. I'm not. And I'm actually here for your help."

Mordekai growled and Roman resisted the urge to flee in fear. _Focus, focus, focus_, he chanted to himself.

"It's a long story but the short version is that the Shadows are attacking Hogsmeade right now with werewolves, would you believe? So... um... Varanian - also innocent - is there right now, trying to kill Greyback so the Shadows no longer have anyone to lead their army of werewolves. But that... that won't help the people being torn apart by werewolves right now," Roman explained and he hoped the silence meant Mordekai was listening and not thinking of the best way to eat him alive, "And students. Did I mention all the students allowed to go to Hogsmeade are there right now?"

Mordekai howled as if in anguish.

"Oh yes, sorry. I forget you have a child that's a student. I have two sons but they're not old enough to go so they're... they're safe. Ish. There's a Shadow professor but that's a completely unrelated thing. There's anti-apparation wards in Hogsmeade but I could apparate us to outside the radius because I have a plan that involves you to help. Werewolves respond to the call of their own kind so if you called for them then you should be able to get them out of Hogsmeade, you can lead them to far away or order them to jump off a cliff, I don't really care. But you could help."

Mordekai did nothing.

"I know this sounds kind of weird and unbelievable, its weird for me too. I've never talked to a werewolf before, at least not while they're a werewolf. I'm bad at talking to people but the point is good and real, why would I even lie about something like this? I'm risking my life being out here to talk to you right now. I'm risking my life and my own sons aren't even in danger, don't you think if _I_ can do that and_ I'm_ a Slytherin then surely you can take a risk for your son? Or daughter. I forget which one it-"

Mordekai snarled and jumped towards him.

"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WEREWOLF!" Roman shrieked as he leaped back in terror and squeezed his eyes shut as he held up his arms protectively before he felt something cold and wet nudging him. He blinked open his eyes in shock to see Mordekai had come right up to him to hit him with his snout, jerking his head to the door, "Does... Does this mean you'll do it?"

Mordekai growled and jerked his head again before jumping over him and bounding out, Roman watched after him in surprise. The werewolf returned a moment later and jerked his head again for him to come on, Roman wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more terrified that his plan was working as he scooped up his wand and rushed out.

* * *

"You didn't make the ropes tight enough to hurt him, did you?" Maurice asked of the professor worriedly, the man cast him a surprised look as he started signing with his hands.

'Of course not. I wouldn't deliberately hurt a friend of yours unnecessarily, I'm not a monster,' the professor told him and Maurice nodded cautiously, he trusted him.

"What about my friends in Hogsmeade?"

'Greyback's only supposed to attack the adults like I said, they should be fine. We have more important things to focus on.'

"Like what?" Maurice wondered, feeling genuinely terrible about the whole thing.

'We're taking Hogwarts tonight. I need to get the anti-apparation wards down using McGonagall so they can get in by apparation, take it from the inside as well as the outside,' the professor signed before pulling him to one side and looking him in the eye, 'I need you to decide now which side you're on, I could use your help and I don't want to have to tie you up too. You're either with me or against me and I need to know now, Maurice. This is serious.'

Maurice opened his mouth to say he didn't know but they were interrupted by the Arithmancy professor - Aubrey Rivers - rounding the corner and spotting them. He strode over and started a conversation with the professor, Maurice didn't bother translating but it looked like a string of complaints and he could see the corners of his professor's face flickering from the effort of keeping up the forced interest.

Maurice never thought he'd be grateful for an interruption by Aubrey but he was. It put off the plans and gave him time to think. He was hating every second. He didn't want to be against his friends but he didn't want to be against his professor either, why couldn't everyone he cared about just be on the same side? Why couldn't Michael have accepted the offer? He thought the professor was being rather fair. He'd been trained for war his whole life pretty much, it was his sole focus. Never once though, had he thought that he'd have trouble knowing what side he was on.

Was the obvious answer the Shadows as he'd been raised to believe? Or was the obvious answer to be against the Shadows because he'd been raised to believe in doing what was right? Or were the Shadows the good in this? He saw what a mess the world was in but that didn't mean what they were doing was helping or making it better, even in the long run. The Sorting Hat hadn't been kidding when it had told him he'd have a harder decision than most to make. He didn't want to have to choose, he didn't know what was the right one to pick, he didn't want to turn on anyone. He noticed the blind Divination professor, Elina, coming out one of the side corridors and moved his hand to activate his necklace as she went to speak.

_Why don't we go to dinner before you bore the man to death, Aubrey_, Elina commented with a raised eyebrow, the Shadow looked very relieved.

_He wasn't bored_, Aubrey protested in shock, _I'm not boring. Do you think I'm boring? I was just complaining about the stampede, he agrees its an inconvenience. I'm trying to try on my summer attire but I can't tell how it looks with everything shaking slightly, I'm sure lots of people are having that problem. You know if they still have eyes. It's a serious concern that I am going to complain about most definitely because it needs to be addressed_

_Yeah_, Elina mused simply before continuing on towards the Great Hall, Aubrey dashed after her.

_Hey! Let me help you_

'Come on,' the professor signed and urged Maurice to walk with him after them, 'McGonagall's probably there too, if not we'll try her office.'

_I don't need your help, I walk to the Great Hall by myself every day. More than once. I know the way_, Elina pointed out as she batted away Aubrey.

They overtook the bickering pair to get there faster, Maurice kind of wished time would decide to go slower. He didn't want to help the Shadows get in but then he also didn't want to turn on the professor to try to stop him. He was so thankful to not see the headmistress at the staff table as they finally got there, they approached the staff table anyway. There wasn't a lot of people there, even half the people who weren't in Hogsmeade weren't there although he supposed Elina and Aubrey were_ nearly_ there. He put his hand to his necklace as the professor went to address Vipera who smiled at him, he returned it.

_Hey, do you know where Minerva is_, the professor questioned and gestured to Maurice, _I need to take Maurice here to see her about something important_

_She went back to her office_, Vipera explained as she lost her smile, _She's worried about everything. I think she only came her to reassure the students that they were safe and the older ones would be too and we're working on it_

_Thanks_

They turned and headed back down the hallway, Elina and Aubrey were just arriving as they did so. Aubrey looked irate, he snapped something to Elina and started walking ahead of her. Nick Longbottom also ran in at that point, his eyes bulged and Maurice almost walked into the professor at the sudden halt. Nick jumped onto the table closest to him as they were very literally half empty from the lack of older students, drawing gasps of shock from all around. Maurice put his hand back onto his translator necklace as his professor tried to speak, so did Nick.

_Mr Longbottom, what-_

_Pyrrhus Florian. He's a Shadow_, the words appeared around Nick as if he was interrupting him and appeared to be shouting, _He's a Shadow. He's the Shadow in the school who orchestrated an attack on Hogsmeade right now, there's werewolves attacking. That was the howling from before_

_That's ridiculous, I'm not a Shadow_

Pyrrhus lied but a blast of magic had already shot from the Slytherin table, Maurice glanced at it to see Lorcan Scamander had stood to fire the spell. Maurice missed the incantation but caught the wand movement, the spell to force an animagus to take their animal form. Pyrrhus was caught off-guard and it struck him, effectively disarming him and turning him to a violet eyed moth.

_I told you the Shadow was a moth_, Lorcan said or rather also appeared to be yelling from the looks of things as Pyrrhus fluttered about over to the table Nick stood on just past the end of the cutlery line instead of near the door with Nick, transforming back into a man, _I told I wasn't crazy_

_Well done, Lorcan_, Pyrrhus commended with mock applause and a smirk.

Pyrrhus tore his hands apart and a blast of magic shot from each as he held them out, one at Lorcan and one at Nick. Lorcan was tossed back violently and hit the wall like a rag doll that fell limply to the ground unconscious, Nick was launched back out of the Great Hall. Oring fired a spell but Pyrrhus vaulted backwards acrobatically to avoid it, laughing as he did so. His wand was already flying back to his hand before he landed, Elina fired a surprisingly well aimed stunner at him that he barely managed to avoid by jerking his body quickly out of the way. His next spell was aimed at her.

_Avada Kedavra_

_Elina_

Aubrey seemed to cry her name out in panic as he shockingly threw himself at the blind woman to protect her, knocking them both to the ground out of the way of the green jet of light in the process, it barely missed Aubrey's ear by less than an inch. Even Maurice was shocked. Pyrrhus shot another burst of magic from his free palm, throwing the pair back against the wall as he flicked his wand. There was a small explosion as pieces of wall started tumbling down onto the couple, burying them.

_Why are doing this_, Vipera asked, looking as if she was trying not to cry.

_Please_, Pyrrhus seemed to sneer, _I was just using you so it was easier to steal ingredients for the poison and my aging potion, for the record I turned twenty-six recently. Also Avada Kedavra_

Vipera managed to throw herself out of the way in time and the bolt of green obliterated her chair instead, he put up a Shield Charm to defend himself from two stunners from Marigold and Oring that stopped them both. He flicked his wand angrily and the staff table transfigured itself into a huge tentacled... thing that immediately started strangling Oring and trying to attack the remaining staff, Pyrrhus laughed as he dodged a badly aimed stunner from Vipera as her arm was hit by the tentacle table monster.

'Come, Maurice,' Pyrrhus commanded with sign before leaping off the table and running towards the exit.

Maurice was racked with guilt as he ran after him, noticing Viola Kalya stand to try follow her uncle but Pyrrhus had no intention of taking her. As soon as Maurice was out the door he shot two bursts of flames into the Great Hall, one from his wand and one from his free hand that lit up the tables from end to end. He slammed shut the doors behind as the students started fleeing from it in panic, flicking his wand and magically sealing them. Sealing everyone in.

'Nice job helping me,' Pyrrhus pointed out.

"What are you doing?" Maurice wondered in panic, "You just sealed them into die from the fire, they're only First and Second Years."

'They'll be fine, its just to keep the other staff busy before I get to McGonagall. Even First and Second Years know to stay away from burning things, if they don't then they deserve to die for being so utterly stupid.'

"What about the teachers? Elina and Aubrey could be hurt or dying or dead and that tentacle table was killing Oring, you were using the Killing Curse.'

'Maurice, my boy,' Pyrrhus laughed as his violently violet met Maurice's eyes, 'They're our enemies, they were just going to die anyway.'

"I... but..." Maurice started unsurely before Pyrrhus reacted to something behind, jumping to dodge a jet of light from a spell and he spun to see Nick Longbottom with his wand aimed at Pyrrhus. His hand jumped to his necklace.

_Let them go_, Nick demanded shakily, still recovering from Pyrrhus' burst of magic from before.

_Tell me,_ Pyrrhus began without seeming the slightest bit concerned by the boy with the wand, _How did you and the mudblood break the spell off you_

_Release them and I'll tell you_

_I don't think so. Crucio_

_Protego_

Nick got his shield up with impressive speed but it was useless against an Unforgivable Curse, the curse smashed through the shield and struck Nick. He fell to the ground immediately, dropping his wand as his face contorted in pain and his mouth was open. Maurice knew if he could hear, then he would've heard Nick screaming. Sometimes he was very glad he couldn't hear.

_Grab his wand_, Pyrrhus told him without releasing Nick from his agony, Maurice obeyed and expected Nick to be let go but he wasn't, _Tell me, Nicholas_

Nick didn't say, he continued writhing in pain until the tears started rolling down his cheeks as Pyrrhus only intensified the spell with a stony expression. Maurice couldn't look away, he could smell smoke now too from the Great Hall.

"Let him go, Pyrrhus, please," Maurice pleaded.

_Not until I get an answer,_ Pyrrhus insisted without looking away from his victim,_ Don't be so weak to let torture bother you_

He knew he should do something, he could take Pyrrhus off-guard and it'd free Nick, together they might be able to release the seal or at least find Longbottom or Dunbrooke to do it. He raised his wand, Pyrrhus didn't even notice but no magic came out. He couldn't hurt Pyrrhus. Maurice blinked back tears as he lowered his wand, guilt twisting him inside. He wished he was someone else, anyone else in the entire world but himself at that moment. Was Pyrrhus doing wrong or was Maurice just getting weak?

_Shield Charm_, Nick admitted finally and Pyrrhus let him go immediately, Nick's body seemed to collapse even further into the ground as he shook violently, We used the Shield Charm

_Very clever. ____See. Was that really so hard_, Pyrrhus offered with a smirk but stopped abruptly and glanced to the end of the corridor, Maurice looked too as he saw Longbottom and Dunbrooke rounding the bend. Pyrrhus aimed his wand at Dunbrooke, _What did you do, Shadow. This hall's sealed and Nick's hurt_

_I keep telling you people, I'm not a Shado__w_, Dunbrooke protested looking upset while Longbottom's eyes darted between his son and Pyrrhus, Maurice could practically see the cogs turning in the professor's mind as he pieced the much more likely truth together and Pyrrhus seemed to realize it too.

_Avada Kedavra_

Longbottom's whipped out his wand and a Shield Charm, clearly not expecting that to be Pyrrhus' spell of choice and the green tore through it like paper. Dunbrooke had just enough time between hearing the spell and the moment that it touched him to realize he was going to die, Maurice saw the horror forming on his face and fear flickering in his eyes. The Killing Curse threw Dunbrooke's lifeless body back with the expression still engraved onto his face.

Pyrrhus had wasted no time though, he didn't even wait to see if his spell struck. Instead he gestured, pulling with his free hand and pulled Nick up magically. He grabbed Nick from behind, using him as a human shield with his wand aimed at Nick's throat. Longbottom froze with his wand still aimed at Pyrrhus, facing each other off with Nick caught in the middle.

_Drop the wand or your boy dies_, Pyrrhus stated.

_Don't do it, Dad_, Nick cried immediately, Pyrrhus pressed his wand harder against Nick's neck warningly.

_Next time you speak, I torture you. Come on, Neville, you didn't believe him all year when he was telling the truth about seeing me. Least you can do is help him now_

_Let him go right now,_ Longbottom commanded, his expression stern but his eyes betrayed his concern but Pyrrhus only grinned.

_You're not really in any position to be making demands right now. Drop the wand or I kill your son like I just killed that scapegoat_

_Dad, don't do it, please_, Nick begged, _He'll just kill you_

_Cruc-_

_Don't_, Longbottom interrupted as his facade broke in favor of saving his son, _Don't hurt him_

_Dad, _Nick protested in horror.

_Then toss your wand over here_, Pyrrhus told him and Longbottom didn't take his eyes off his son as he tossed the wand to Pyrrhus who caught it in his free hand.

_You have my wand, let him go now_

_Fine_

Maurice watched as Pyrrhus moved his arms away from Nick, there was relief in Longbottom's eyes but it wouldn't last. Pyrrhus raised Neville's own wand and with a particularly malicious smile, slashed it through the air to use a particularly malicious spell on Neville's son. It sliced through Nick's back from his left side to his right shoulder, cutting from from back to chest. Pyrrhus laughed as he tossed Neville his son's bleeding body, Neville caught him but fell to his knees with his son cradled against him. Nick spluttered up blood onto his father from a face drained of all color, both the front and back of his clothes already soaking crimson as the blood poured out of him, already starting to soak his father too/

_Shush. Everything's gonna be alright_, Neville was saying as tears streamed from his eyes down his horror-struck face as he held his grievously injured son so close. Nick rested his head against his father's neck and Neville stroked his hair tenderly, failing not to cry as Nick choked on his own breaths, _Daddy's here. You're going to be okay, just hold on for me now. Stay with me, Nick, just stay with me. I'm so sorry, just stay with me and it'll be okay. I'll never doubt you again, I'm promise. I promise, just hold on for me_

_Come, Maurice_, Pyrrhus said as he snapped Neville's wand and tossed the two useless pieces back to the sobbing Herbology professor. Maurice threw Nick's whole wand down with them and followed Pyrrhus, he thought he knew which side he should be on now.


End file.
